Glee goes camping
by BlissfulCloud
Summary: Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillbury take the glee club camping on a filed trip to help them bond, but things go awry. They are met with the unexpected, and one of their own becomes victim to a random attack, opening the door for new relationships and reinforcing rocky friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthor's note: I'm reposting all of the chapters one by one, I hope you guys will still like the story, or even better, like it even more. It will now be bete'd by meremortal2k3, along with her helping write some too, without taking the plot of my original story away. So read and review, tell us what you think! :)**

**Summary: Mr schuester takes the glee kids on a camping trip to help them bond, but things go awry, they are met with the unexpected and some of them grow closer than they thought possible.**

**In this story, everything that has happened on the show with Finn and Rachel, has occured her too, they aren't together. Everything with Sam and Quinn has happened up until he gave her the promise ring, they didn't work out, so now she is single as well. There is no beth or lauren, they don't exsist here, and kurt is still with new directions. Brittany is with artie, her and santana aren't together (And won't be for this story.) I will have original characters in here, they are older then the glee kids by a few years..**

**Pairings: Eventual pezberry, Quinn/ofc**

**Warnings for whole story: Language, brief drug use, femslash, young adult/minor relationship. Mentions of brief and minor abuse in a later chapter, And at some point, sex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, only this story and my orgianl characters. **

**

* * *

**

(Rachel's POV)

"I can't believe we're doing this, why couldn't we be bonding in a hotel or something?" Santana complains again as all of the glee clubbers plus Mr Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury exit the school bus.

"While I actually agree with you," I pipe up. "I'd rather be somewhere warm and with electricity too, Principal Figgins has us on low field trip budget due to the Cheerio's tanning trip to Cancun."

"No one asked you, Stubbles." She retorts rudely while pushing past me with her oversized black duffle bag. I frown, upset as always when she insults, slushies or disregards me.

Once at our somewhat idyllic destination, well away from the bus and into the woods near a frequented fishing pond, we start setting up the tents. The guys do most of the heavy work, and when they are done, seven tents have been erected. Two of the tents were Mr Schue's and Ms Pillsbury's and we were going to have to share the others, but I had to wonder if anyone would willingly want to share the tent that my dad and daddy had bought for me. I doubted it.

"Okay guys," Mr Schuester clapped his hands to get our attention. "Lets build a fire over there." He pointed to a small clearing. "It's a safe distance from our tents but not too far out. Finn and Puck go find some firewood and make sure to steer clear of anything that looks like poison ivy or oak. Oh, and whatever you do, don't eat anything growing wild." Mr Schue tells the guys and warns them. God forbid if any of us get poison ivy or oak, though even if someone did, I wouldn't have to worry, no one would touch me anyway.

Half an hour later, all of the guys attempts at sparking a light for the fire have failed as us girls watched on in amusement, and then in frustration It was starting to get cold out now that the sunlight was fading. I roll my eyes and walk over to where the boys were continuing their futile attempts. "Move over, please. I for one have had enough of watching you so called 'men' try to light a fire. Watch and learn how it's supposed to be done."

"Yeah, let's watch a real man do it." Santana quips and snickers from behind me. I hear chuckles and a high five accompany her cruel words and I feel my expression of irritation harden.

I jerk the sticks out of Finn's hand, throwing them into the firewood, and instead I grab a more suitable stick, a piece of small board that someone had found and some dry kindling. A minute later, sparks ignite and the fire is lit. I blow on it gently, watching it grow before lowering the board carefully into the firewood. "And that is how it's supposed to be done." I look at the others and say proudly.

"Good job Rachel." Mr Schue praises me with a warm smile before turning to speak to us as a whole. "Now, let's get everyone settled around the fire on chairs or logs. Anyone hungry?" Mr Schue questions even though he already knows the answer. Everyone answers with a very loud yes.

Everyone rushes for one of the folding chairs and I'm one of the unlucky five who gets to sit on a dirty log or rock. Santana had grabbed a chair for Brittany and scowled menacingly at Kurt, probably hoping that he'd give up his chair to her, but her intimidation failed because Kurt turned away to talk to Mercedes. I couldn't help but think it endearing that Santana still did these nice things for her friend, even though the blonde dancer was dating Artie, and I still think it was wrong that we had to leave Artie behind because the budget campsite isn't wheelchair friendly. He had been gracious though, saying that he was supposed to go visit his grandparents anyway. I still intend to write a formal letter of complaint to the school board regarding the unfair expenditure's of one Sue Sylvester though.

Everyone sets up their seat in a big circle, I watch on, gaze flicking over them, then to the pond up ahead, it's now dusk, and silent, except for the crackling fire. Sighing, I distractedly go to sit down on the flat rock that is behind me and end up landing in someone's lap. "Umph." Oh oh. Hands grip my sides, keeping me steady at first, but then I'm on the ground faster than I can stand, landing on my hands and knees with a grunt. I gape wide-eyed at the fire which I'm now much closer too.

"Seat's taken, midget." Santana's voice sounds from behind me.

"Santana! That was uncalled for." Mr Schue yells at her as Brittany helps me up. "Are you ok, Rachel?"

I couldn't help the tears that fill my eyes and spill over.

"Oh, Rachel. Are you hurt? Don't cry. I'll make it better. I have band aids with little duckies on them." Brittany says softly, pulling me into her, hugging me tightly.

I sniffle and hug back.

"You need to apologize, Santana." Ms. Pillsbury scolds her. "There was no need for you to push her like that. It was an honest mistake. She didn't realise that you'd taken that particular spot."

I pull away, wiping at my tears, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sorry, Berry." Santana mumbles quietly.

I turn and look at her with hurt filled eyes. "No, you aren't."

"Okay. Rachel, Santana, since you two seem to have a problem between you, I want you to sit together to try and talk it out." Mr Schue tells us sternly, sounding disappointed.

"No. No way. I don't do talk, it's not my style and I said I was sorry." Santana argues quickly, making me want to cry again.

"Fine." He sighs out, giving up and sitting back down. "Just sit together and try and be civil."

Yeah right, like that will happen. I think as I hesitantly walk back to the rock, not looking at her.

"Whatever." She grumbles, moving over. I sit down warily.

Finally, Mercedes brings over the goodies to make smores and everyone cheers excitedly. The treats are devoured quickly and after eating, Puck brings out his guitar. The next hour is spent taking it in turns to sing a favourite song, before finishing with a group song.

"That was great guys. Does anyone want to do anything else? Maybe tell ghost stories if you know any?" Mr Schue grins like a child as he asks, looking around at us.

Mike raises his hand. "I've got a story."

"Great, go ahead, we're listening."

Sometime during the lame scary story I hear noises in the distance, like twigs snapping, making me startle.

"Did anyone hear that?" Sam asks as he looks over towards the woods like I do.

"It's probably a critter. Don't panic yet, I'm only halfway through the story." Mike says, laughing, then continues on.

I'm still searching the perimeter of the woods with my eyes, but see and hear nothing unusual.

Once Mike is done with his 'tale of terror', most of us agree to call it a night. Puck, Mike and Sam chose to stay by the fire longer, claiming that they're just not tired enough to turn in.

"All of you pair up, you are going to have to share the tents." Mr Schue announces the obvious.

"We three can use mine, it's big enough." Sam says, pointing to himself, Puck and mike. The others nod in acceptance.

"Tina can share with me." Mercedes adds in, throwing an arm around her friend as they smile at each other.

"Finn, mine's a two person tent?" Kurt asks him, hopeful.

"Sure…" He agrees slowly.

"Guess that leaves us three." Santana says, looking at Quinn and Brittany.

I'm not surprised at all but it doesn't hurt any less that no one wants to share with me.

"I think one of you should share with Rachel. She'll be alone, and none of you girls should be alone out here." Mr Schuester points out. His eyes land on Santana.

"No, not happening."

"Yes, Santana." He interrupts Santana's refusal. "The only way to start mending the rift between you two is by spending time with each other."

"With all due respect, Mr Schue, I don't think that that's a good idea. San, hates me. You will be sentencing me to a night of torture. She pushed me down in front of the whole group, what do you think she'll do once we're alone?" The shortened version of her name slips out and I hope no one notices as I voice my possibly, very real fears.

"Berry, you're being overly dramatic as always. The worst I would do is slap some tape across your big mouth and tie you up." She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

I glare at her.

"Just go with it, Rachel. If she really bothers you then fetch me and I'll switch her out with someone else."

His words make my heart sink and my body fill with dread. "Very well, but if she so much as lays a hand on me, I won't hesitate to report her to the proper authorities once we get home. Goodnight fellow glee clubbers." I give in reluctantly and tempt a glance at Santana. She's staring off into the darkness, her arms crossed and jaw clenched.

I turn and walk towards my tent. I unzip it and climb in before I start preparing for sleep. I pull out my pj's, stripping down to change into them but startle when a duffle bag lands beside me. I then turn sharply when the zipper sounds on the tent. Santana's surprised eyes meet mine. "Turn around!" I yell at her, trying to cover my bra and panty clad body.

"Like you have anything I want to see." She scoffs out but complies anyway. She moves to the other side of the tent, her eyes cast away. "Why didn't you zip up the tent, Yoshi?" She asks, busying herself as I throw on my clothes.

"I don't know. I'm not used to sharing accommodation so it slipped my mind, I guess." I answer sheepishly, blushing.

"Yeah, well, thanks for blinding me. I'm scarred for life now." She replies, cutting me down yet again.

Tears prick my eyes, and I wonder if I am really that ugly? Apparently so if all the taunting is true. I lay out my sleeping bag and lie down without replying.

"I'm switching the lantern off." She announces as if she didn't just insult me.

I say nothing, tears streaming down my cheeks. Darkness fills the tent and she lies down. All goes silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts in italics_

(Rachel's POV)

I'm woken up by my bladder calling me. I sleepily check my phone under my pillow for the time. 1:42 Am. Great. It's late and I'm too creeped out by the darkened woods surrounding us to go by myself. I reluctantly turn over and gaze at Santana using the glow from my cell phone. She's on her stomach, facing away from me. "San?" The nickname slips again as I try and wake her, but she doesn't budge. "Santana?" My hand touches her shoulder blade and I add a light pressure. I hope that she doesn't get angry. 

"Hm?" She mumbles, shifting some at the interruption to her sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to use the restroom, well the woods in this case. You know that that's the one thing I hate about this camping site, there aren't any toilets around here."

"And..."

"Um, I'd rather not go out there alone." I say before lowering my voice a little in embarrassment. "Could you perhaps accompany me?"

"What's the matter? Afraid some creature is gonna get you?" Santana asks me, chuckling as she turns over.

I look down and then away from her. "Never mind, I'll manage on my own." I sigh as I grab the lantern and turn it on.

"No. I'll go, okay? If anything did happen, then I would end up being blamed. Can't have that now can we?" She says, surprising me.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Santana, and I am sorry to have bothered you." I grab for the toilet paper and unzip the tent.

She finds a suitable spot just a short distance from the campsite and points it out to me. I give an approving nod before she turns her back and I go relieve the building pressure in my bladder.

When I'm done, we head back, but I stop when I hear hushed voices by the fire. "Wait." I hold my hand out but don't touch Santana. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to join them for a drink."

"You do that, Berry" She replies, taking the toilet paper and leaving me the lantern. "I'm gonna go gets my beauty sleep." She yawns and then takes off to our tent.

_Like she even needs beauty sleep_. I sigh as I walk over to where Puck and Sam are.

"Hey my hot Jew Berry."

"Noah, Sam. Mind if I join you?" I greet them warmly and wait for their nod before sitting down.

"Sure." Noah says and then starts laughing. "I'm surprised S hasn't killed you yet".

I glare at his teasing. "You underestimate me, Noah. I managed to drug her, zip her up in her sleeping bag, and then I used duct tape for extra measure. I am now perfectly safe from Santana's attempts to end my life." I joke with the boys even though I am quite surprised, that she hasn't taken our alone time to torture me, myself. I then grab for Sam's steaming coffee mug, hoping that he wouldn't mind me taking a sip. I peer into it, curious as to the contents.

"Don't drink that." Sam startles me so I turn my gaze to Noah.

"Good one, Berry." He was chuckling and hadn't noticed me picking up Sam's cup. "I guess she won't be bitching at us for the rest of the trip now. Oh yeah, don't drink that." Noah warns me off when he sees that I have the cup in my hands.

"Why? Is there alcohol in here?" I ask curiously, sniffing the liquid that looks like  
some sort of tea.

"Yeah, alcohol. It's really strong." Sam answers quickly, reaching for the cup.

"One taste won't hurt, right? I'm extremely thirsty." I shrug their warning off as nothing, and then bring the cup to my lips, tasting.

"Nasty, right? Let me have it back." Sam asks me, still reaching for his drink.

"No, not nasty, earthy. Different. However I don't taste any trace of alcohol." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, ignoring his hand and opting to take another drink, then  
another as I am still so very thirsty. The tea blend was actually pretty good. "Here you go, Sam. Thank you. I was really thirsty." I handed back his cup and smiled at the boys. "What have you two been talking about? Sports perhaps? Girls?" I decide to sit with them for a while and join in with their conversation.

"Damn, you drank over half." Sam frowned.

Noah looked to Sam and they both started looking fidgety. "Um, Sam and I were just talking about video games, but we were just about to head to our tent. You should do the same, Berry, get some much needed sleep."

"Could we stay out a little longer? It's just, Santana … I mean she's most likely getting her beauty sleep as she had put it, not that she needs it, and I'll be on my own"

"Whoa okay, we'll stay out with you longer." Puck interrupts me before giving me a warning. "Listen, that shit you just drank, its strong okay? Don't be alarmed if you start feeling... um drunk…"

"I've had more alcohol than that before and not felt drunk, Noah. There wasn't much  
in that mug." I reply, unconcerned.

"Berry, trust me, it will hit you, so it might be a good idea if you went and lay down soon." He warns me again, sounding serious.

I huff and cross my arms, but accept that he is only keeping a protective eye out for his fellow Jew. "Well, okay. I would think that you know more on the topic of drinking than I do. I trust your judgement on the matter and I'll go lie down in just a little while. If that's alright?"

(30 minutes later, Quinn's POV)

I'm startled awake by a loud noise. I sit up, eyes blinking and ears straining to hear the voices from outside.

"Ow! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, hey come check this out!"

"Dude wait, where did Rachel go?"

Sam and Puck's voices sound outside my tent. I frown. _What are they doing up so late? It's after 2:00am and what was that about Rachel? Is she out there with them? Shit, now I have to know what's going on._ Making sure B is asleep, I grab the lantern and unzip the tent, exiting. I zip it back up as my eyes scan the area.

It's dark everywhere except for the lantern and the glow of embers at the fire. Voices make me turn around. They're coming from the woods behind my tent. I hesitantly make my way over there. _Crap, what am I doing? What if there is some maniac or wild animal out there? And I forgot my shoes!_

"I don't know dude, follow the Jew berries, they will lead us to her." Puck says and I can tell that they're close by.

I follow in confusion at his words, quickening my pace. "Ow shit!" I holler as I step on something sharp.

"What was that? I keep hearing things. I think somebody is after us." Sam exclaims in a harsh whisper, sounding scared.

"I heard it to, let's bounce. Whoever's out there may have kidnapped our golden Jew Berry."

_What the hell is up with those two? They aren't making any sense and the way they keep referring to Rachel has me worried that they all might be drunk. Why was she even out here with them at this time of night? So help me God, if they got her drunk and then lost her I will kill them. Crap, they're gone and it's too late to go back for my shoes. I need to find Rachel and fast, and then tie up those immature assholes to a tree and let the wolves have at them.  
_

(Present, Riley's POV)

_Oh this is amusing and such great entertainment._ 'Blondie is going the wrong way.' My pack mate, Devon comments through our telepathic bond with a snicker and I smirk. 'Yes, and if she keeps going that way she's going to end up lost along with her two idiot friends." I look over at my friend wolf. 'Dev, go find them and lead them back to their tents. They may be stupid, but we need to keep them safe." I turn my gaze to my other friend. "Aris, Rachel is heading our way, keep her with you. If she strays, follow her. I'll go and get Barbie.' Our telepathy really comes in handy when we're in werewolf form.

"Oh, my! What big eyes you have. What big bodies you have. You're not going to eat me are you?"

That Rachel girl stops in her tracks in front of us, squeaking in fear and wonder.

"I've never seen such a huge wolf ... wolves. You're so big; you're like six feet tall and a thousand pounds. Oh my god, you could ravage me. Wait, I mean, ravage might not be the right word... hmm... Anyways, I must be going. There are these caves over there that way somewhere." We watch in amusement as she waves her hands about, trying to convey the direction of caves that aren't there. "I passed them earlier, but was wary of entering one, but now I must simply rest and seek shelter from this gruelling wind and cold air." She rambles on, going from scared to crazy in point 2 seconds.

'She. Is. Adorable. And, obviously high. Damn those two stupid guys. Let's lie down so she won't be as fearful of us.' I tell Aris, already lying down in front of the tiny brunette.

'She is cute high. Oh, look she's smiling at us. I think its working.' Aris agrees as she follow suit.

Rachel is indeed smiling at us both, Devon already having run off in search of the idiots. She kneels and Aris inches forward on her belly, sniffing the outstretched hand.

"So you aren't going to ravage me?" 

_Ha, that's debatable_. Aris licks her hand in response. Rachel giggles and then proceeds to rub behind Aris' ears like she was just a huge puppy dog.

While they bond, I sneak off to go find Barbie. I can hear multiple footsteps all around the woods and I run for the softest ones, the girl not having any shoe's on. It doesn't take long with my speed, hearing and sense of smell. She's resting against a tree, looking a mixture of upset, worried and pissed, and at a loss of what to do. Her head snaps in my direction as a twig snaps beneath my paw, wide eyes meeting mine.

"No, no. I was just joking about the wolves. That thing is huge." She begins to panic and shuts her eyes tight. "This is not happening, I'm dreaming." She scrambles to her feet. "Ow! Not dreaming. Shit, why the hell did I have to grow a heart and go after her? She's probably all safe in her tent by now while I'm stuck in the woods with a huge wolf about to eat me." She mumbles to herself, scared and frustrated, real tears form in her eyes as she looks around for a possible escape route and then back at me like I'm about to attack her.

"Please go away. I'm not food. Please… Please." She begs softly, crying now.

My heart breaks. I hate when good people are afraid of me. We aren't man eaters, but then in our wolf form, how is anyone to know. I sit in front of her and she tenses more.

"No, what are you doing? Go away. Shoo … please."

I ignore her polite pleas, which under normally circumstances would have me laughing, and instead I lie down even closer to her until my muzzle rests on her sock covered foot. I feel her freeze all movement. She barely even breathes. I lick over her foot, it twitches and she lets out a shuddery breath.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I'm not ready to die. Oh God, please don't hurt me, my mom... my friends... I'll never see them again. Santana, Brittany... Rachel. My mom will have a heart attack if I were to die like this, ripped apart. Why are you licking me? It tickles." 

I sit and listen to her as she finally starts to relax a little. I continue to lick her foot in what I hope was a comforting gesture, until we're interrupted by one of the two idiots lumbering towards us.

"Hey, Q!"

"Puck, thank God! Where's Sam? And where the hell is Rachel? Help me get this beast away." Q, relieved, relaxes slightly, until the other idiot and Devon come into eyesight.

"Right here, oh, you found one too?" Sam smiles widely and gives the Q girl a little wave. "We named ours Storm because she's a smokey grey color."

"It found me. They aren't pets Sam! It's a wild animal and could attack us at anytime." Q counters him angrily and fearful as she stares at me again.

"Calm down, Q." Sam steps forward and smiles goofily. "They aren't attacking you. I think she likes you, she's licking you. Come on, let's get going. We were following Storm back to safety, these woods are making noises and I think Puck's golden Jew Berry got kidnapped."

The other idiot tries reassuring her, until the guy with the Mohawk suddenly remembers Rachel and starts looking franticly around. "Yeah, that's right. The Jew Berry trail ran cold."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You two." Q interrupts him, growling at them and finally moving away from the tree. "Why is Rachel even lost and what the hell did you two drink?"

_'She's pissed, it's kind of hot.'_ Devon snickers at me. _'Come on; let's meet back up with Aris before Blondie has a coronary.'_ She shakes her head towards the right direction.

_'I agree on both accounts._' I say and we nudge our companions for their attention. They stop talking and look at us as we turn and start walking.

"They want us to follow; maybe they know where Berry is." This Puck dude takes the hint and Sam follows behind him. I turn my head and look at Q.

"These things travel in packs, so help me God if we are lead into a trap. As soon as we find Rachel, I demand to know what the hell happened for her to be out here alone." She yells more, but hesitantly follows along.

Both boys ignore her angry rant, too distracted by their surroundings as we head toward Aris.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the redone chapter 3, all fixed up. :)**

**If anyone is re reading this, I want to thank you for the reviews, favourite's and story alerts. I know you guys are waiting on chapter 14, I will have it up tomorrow sometime after my awesome beta get's done with editing it. Just hang in there a little longer.**

**Meanwhile, If anyone likes reading charmed fics, I will be posting a Phoebe/Billie (Otherwise known as Phillie) one on here later tonight.. I'm going to attempt to spell check it myself. Maybe it will tide you over until tomorrow for the other fic..

* * *

**

(Riley's POV)

The distinctive scent of arousal assaults my nose as we get closer. 'Uh oh, the girl is getting Aris worked up. What the hell are they doing?' Devon comments; snickering in my head as she notices the scent too.

'I don't know but they both smell good.' I say honestly.

"Rachel! Great. Another one." Q, seeing her friend and another of us wolves yells out worriedly.

"Golden Jew Berry must taste good." Puck says as his eyes widen at the sight of Rachel on her back, Aris hovering over her, licking her exposed stomach while Rachel is rubbing Aris' head in contentment.

'Aris, what are you doing?' Devon asks, padding over towards them.

Q carefully walks over. "Rachel, are you ok? Is it hurting you?"

"Am I dying?" Rachel looks up at Q, eyes wide.

"What? Why would you ask that? Of course not." Q helps Rachel up and replies, perplexed.

"Well, you're an angel, your halo is very bright and your wings are absolutely beautiful. Could you take me for a fly? It would be amazing!" Rachel tells her in awe. She sounds completely serious as she stares at the blonde girl.

Q looks at her like she's grown an extra head. Suddenly, her face hardens and she turns to the two idiots. "What did you give her?"

"Hm? Give her what?" Puck mumbles distractedly as he fondles the long leaves of a nearby plant.

"PUCK! WHAT DID YOU THREE TAKE? Drugs, pot, what? Rachel is as high as you both are and I need to know what you gave her." Q seethes angrily at them.

"Ohh right. We just had a little cup of tea." He finally answers nonchalantly, stroking and talking to the over grown plant. "I found some delicious mushrooms nearby, and there's no need to yell, isn't that right fern? Tell me, how do you get your skin so soft?"

"You immature asshole. Shrooms? Just great."

"Angel? What's your name?" Rachel interrupts her. She's talking softly and stepping closer to Q, invading her personal space. "Your hair is really soft, can I have a hug? I'm quite fond of angels and it's terribly cold out."

"It's Quinn, Berry, from school? You know me." She sighs.

'I could watch them all night, but we need to get them back, its cold out.' Devon speaks to us, sounding reluctant to disturb the drama being played out in front of her.

Aris whines pitifully, obviously still aroused from her earlier scritching. 'You're right. Damn, look at them. Rachel is being very touchy feely. Hey! Uh... anyone up for going back to mine later?'

"Quinn Berry? My last name is Berry too, Quinn. I know a Quinn, you actually look like her."

"Yeah. Listen, Rachel. We need to get back to our tents. It's late and really cold out. Let's go get warmed up, okay?" Quinn pulls back with another exasperated sigh.

"Okay, I'm cold too and I spotted caves earlier. Let's seek shelter there; we can keep each other warm. Cloud?" She turns to Aris. "Do you know where they are? Could you lead us to them?"

'Cloud? That's cute. You are pure white. I like it, now I want a name too.' I laugh at Aris' new nickname.

'I like it too. Maybe Quinn will name you?' She replies, nodding, then stands on all fours, heading in the direction of the caves.

Quinn blows out a breath of air and grabs for Rachel's hand as they start to follow Aris, or Cloud as Rachel has renamed her. "This is too messed up. I'm never going camping again."

The rest of us fall in line, I make sure the guys stay in the middle. Puck has pulled out part of the plant and is carrying it with him. The short walk there is filled with silence, with the exception of Rachel tripping up occasionally from staring at Quinn the whole time.

"Look, Angel, the caves! There are so many. Which one should we enter?"

"Finally, I'm beat. Alright, listen up, Puck and Sam get in your own tent… cave... whatever. Lie down and go to sleep. Do not come out until morning, is that clear?" Ignoring Rachel, Quinn addresses the guys sternly, leaving no room for protest.

"Which one, Q? I'm going to take fern here to bed." Puck asks, looking around then points to the plant as he leers at it.

"Eww." She shakes her head at the idiot boy and points to the tent that he was supposed to be sharing with Sam. "That one, and be expecting a lecture from me tomorrow. Go to bed."

"That one looks good, Puck. Fern can sleep in the middle of us." Sam tells him and walks over to the tent. Puck nods and follows, and they disappear inside.

Quinn walks over to another tent and points her finger at it. "Rachel, this one is yours."

"Oh good! Let's go in, Quinn. Hey, that rhymed." Rachel smiles happily at the blonde before bending down to each of us to give us a hug and a quick kiss to the side of our muzzles. "Goodnight wolf friends. Thank you for your help, and I hope to see you all again." She looks up to Quinn and tilts her head. "Angel, name our wolf before we enter the cave."

"What?" Quinn splutters at the thought of naming a wild animal. "No, I'm not naming it!"

"Please?" Rachel pleads and touches Quinn's arm. "The others have one. It's your turn to name a wolf. She has a beautiful rich black coat, so choose a suitable name."

"This is ridiculous. Fine, I pick Shadow." She gives in with a sigh and an eye roll, looks at me and then names me without much thought.

"Shadow? I like it. Tell her goodnight." Rachel approves, smiling.

"Night wolf." She waves absently at us as she shoos Rachel closer to her tent. "Now, will you please go in your 'cave' and go to sleep?"

"Yes, I'll do that now." Rachel gives in finally.

'Sweet. Let's get out of here.' Aris comments, ready to go. I laugh. She is still aroused.

'Lets. We'll come back tomorrow and check in on them.' Devon says and I agree as well. With one last look at the duo, we take off.

(Quinn's POV)

I tiredly unzip the tent and nudge her into the opening.

"Oh! Santana has discovered the cave first and has fallen. Quinn, quickly, lower me down. I must tend to her at once!" High Rachel exclaims in panic, I roll my eyes for what felt like the 50th time tonight.

"Keep your voice down, she's fine."

"Wazzat?" S mumbles groggily.

"She may be hurt, Angel. Help me down this instance!" Berry yells at me, sounding really worried.

"Okay, okay, keep quiet. Here," I pull apart the opening to the tent, playing to Rachel's hallucination. "Step in, there."

She kneels beside her, speaking surprisingly tenderly, brushing hair behind S' ear. "Santana, are you hurt? Can you hear me? Open your eyes." My heart sort of flip flops at the concern in Rachel's voice.

"Rach, stop. She's fine, she's sleeping"

"Berry, what're you doin'? I hears you fine." S groans and then turns her head the other way. I scoot further in, zipping the tent back up.

"You're okay, Right? You're not hurting anywhere?"

"What are you goin' on about? Why wouldn't I be okay? Stop that, your freaking me out."

This is kind of amusing.

"I thought that you'd fallen." Rachel's speaks seriously as she starts to rub Santana's back in comfort. "This cave is so deep and the walls so high. It's a long drop and you're just lying here on the ground. I was worried."

"Okay, what the hell? Are you sleepwalking?" She turns her head back and looks at Rachel strangely. I want to laugh. As if sensing my presence, she looks over here, her brows furrow.

"Q? God, you guys suck, playing me like that. Leave me alone. I was sleeping, damn it."

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't realize that you were in fact sleeping, but Quinn and I need shelter too. It's safer if we stay together, we can keep each other warm. You are already quite warm so, I'm going to cover us up with this blanket I just found." Rachel rambles as she attempts to lie down against S with her blanket. "Angel, come lie down and rest with us."

"Seriously? Cut it out, this isn't funny. Get off me, Berry."

"Santana, let her. This isn't us messing with you. While everyone has been asleep, Puck, Sam, and Berry here; drank a little magic tea. We've had quite the adventure but now I'm seriously tired and cold." I finally let her in on what's going on.

"What? Tell me you're jokin?"

"I'm not. Those two assholes let her have shroom tea. I woke up hearing Puck and Sam outside my tent, went to investigate then ended up in the woods. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, right now I just want to sleep. So humor Rachel and let her relax how she needs to." I explain, conveying the seriousness of it all, hoping she will comply.

Rachel has scooted over some, leaving minimal space between them and is staring at her hands. S observes her with realization. "Shit's not cool, Q. What the hell were they thinking? She's stoned as fuck."

"They weren't thinking, obviously. They're so stupid and irresponsible. Will you keep an eye on her? I just want to go to sleep and Britt shouldn't be alone all night." I reply, frustrated at this whole thing.

"You're crazy. You can't leave me with her. No, let's switch tents. I'll sleep with B."

"San, give me a break. Tonight has been intense, okay? I'll owe you." I plead with her, wanting to lie down in peace and quiet. It had been a very long night so far.

"Hell yeah you will, stoned people are unpredictable. Actually, Puck and Sam owe us both for this shit." She gives in reluctantly.

"Yeah, they do. Thanks, S. I'll see you in the morning." I thank her and shoot her a rueful smile before I unzip the tent again.

"Angel? Why are you leaving the cave?" Rachel suddenly pipes up as she sees me leaving. "Come lie down with us, it's cold out there."

I sigh heavily, hoping for an easy exit. "I'm going to go explore a different cave. I'm not sleepy yet, close your eyes and go to sleep, okay?" S snorts at my playing along and I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, don't be long. Though I'm sure you can take care of yourself, do be careful. Caves are dangerous places." Rachel buys it, thankfully.

I smile and shake my head. "Sure, night berry."

"Goodnight angel."

"Why does she keep calling you that?" Santana asks irritably just as I'm about to escape.

"Apparently, I'm an angel with a bright halo and beautiful wings." I can't help but smirk at my friend.

"Oh, yes! You certainly are, Angel!"

"An angel? Right. So, you're an angel... and I'm just, me? I'm surprised she doesn't see horns on my head." S mumbles disbelievingly, flopping onto her stomach with a huff. I frown my confusion at her.

"Easy, San. The cave floor is hard; I don't want you to get hurt. Why would you have horns? Certainly you aren't a demon."

"Berry, if you don't stop touching me, I'm going to tie you up. Now back the hell off!"

"S!" I hiss out at her angry threat.

Rachel quickly moves to the other side of the tent and huddles into the corner as she stares over at Santana. "Maybe you are a demon after all. I'm very sorry for making you angry; I was only trying to soothe you. Please don't tie me up."

"Rachel," I huff. "She isn't a demon, just grouchy and tired. I promise she won't tie you up." I turn my angry gaze to the other girl before lowering my head so that I can whisper in her ear. "San, please be nice, you're scaring her, and I know from movies what could happen when someone on drugs get freaked out. She could have a bad trip. She may see me as an angel but she's being gentle with you, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, she could be calling us both out on how shitty we are to her. So apologize and let her lie back down and whatever you do, don't yell or scare her anymore."

"Yes, mother." She replies sarcastically. "Now get gone. Go get your beauty sleep oh wait, you're an angel, you don't need it, what with your already radiating beauty and all."

I sigh and lean my head against hers, her hair smells good. "Don't be like that. I can't help how she or anyone else sees me. And, don't ever call me that again. Night S." I whisper, swallowing the lump in my throat along with the words 'you are beautiful too.' Then shoot up and out of the tent before she can reply.

(Santana's POV)

_Whatever, this shit is crazy_. "Berry, I'm sorry okay? Come lie back down, Yoshi." I apologize, looking over at her. She has her legs pulled up with her arms wrapped around them and her head down. She looks up at me through long lashes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to anger you further."

"Yes I'm sure. I can see you shaking get over here." I answer a little sympathetically, pulling back the cover for her. She moves quickly over, sliding back beside me. I drop the cover over her.

"Thank you, non demon Santana. I'm super cold; however, I will attempt not to touch you. This blanket will have to do to keep us both warm. At least it's soft. It feels like a cloud." She thanks me, making me feel bad, damn her. I wish Q would have stayed but I don't like the idea of Britt being alone either. She's still my best friend, even if we aren't together anymore.

"Uh… I'm going to turn the lantern off, k?" I sit up and warn her, reaching for it.

"Mmhm." She mumbles sleepily and I feel her shiver. I switch it off and darkness surrounds us. I then grab my blanket and lay it over us as I lie back down, this time on my side facing her.

"It's dark. I can't see you."

"I'm right here, Yoshi." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Good. Goodnight, San." She whispers, using my nickname again. It's weird for her to call me that, she hasn't ever before. She shivers again. I sigh and make a quick decision. My body presses against hers, arm wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, well hello there. You're warm."

"Yeah, and you're cold. You tell 'anyone' I'm doing this… Let's just say it won't end well, got it?" I threaten her. The last thing I need is someone finding out I snuggled with the gremlin.

"I won't, it'll be our secret, non demon Santana. Just, don't let me go. My shivering has lessened already, thank you. Too bad our wolf friends aren't here; their fur would keep us warm in this dank cave." She says as she squeezes my hand, making it tingle. I ignore the feeling. She presses back into me, her ass hitting my centre. I grunt and close my eyes, trying to ignore that feeling too.

Wait, wolf friends? Right, Funny. There aren't any wolves in this area, are there? Nah. And, even if there were, they wouldn't be friendly. I sigh and let sleep take me, too tired to think anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the edited chapter 4 :)

* * *

**

(Santana's POV)

I'm woken up by a loud voice, my eyes blink as they adjust to the light. "Knock, rise and shine you two. Will, I mean Mr. Schuester is preparing breakfast." Ms. Pillsbury calls out to us with her cheery voice. I groan and shut my eyes, snuggling back into the warmth.

"Santana, Rachel! The food is going to get cold... what's left." Finn calls out. "You don't think they killed each other do you?" He mumbles to Miss Pillsbury from outside of the tent.

"Me and my boy Kurt call solos!" I groan again at Mercedes voices, now disturbing my much needed sleep, willing them to shut up and leave us alone.

Wait, Rachel, shit we're still snuggled. This isn't weird at all... and doesn't feel good, nope. "Berry, wake up, its morning." I remove myself but don't get far before she's rolling back into me.

"We can't get Puck, Sam or Quinn up either, Mr. Schue. Maybe we should let them sleep a little longer." Finn speaks again; I'll have to thank him later.

I can hear Mr. Schue's sigh from here. "Fine, but they're wasting this beautiful fall day. What do you guys want to do first? We could go out on the trails or go fishing?" Mr. Schue gives in for now, and I tune the rest out, closing my eyes yet again.

I wake for a third time at Finn's voice as he calls into someone else's tent this time. "Alright guys come on! I'm coming in since we can't get you up through the tent. Dude, is that a plant?" My eyebrow rises at the word plant. I don't even want to know.

Our tent zipper unzips and Quinn crawls through. "Hey, you're awake. And... Rachel is knocked out still. It doesn't surprise me; Puck and Sam are being difficult too." She says with a light laugh, coming over closer. "Rachel wake up." Q tries, shaking her. "Open those eyes."

"Hmm? Sleepy." Berry mumbles, not moving an inch.

"I know you are but Mr. Schue wants us up. We're supposed to be going on a walk or something." Still nothing, not even a budge.

I smirk evilly and snake a hand under her shirt, my nails tickling her sides.

"Mmhm. Not ticklish." She moans out softly, not giving me the reaction I expected. Q and I exchange looks. I slide my hand out, fingers rubbing against her soft as silk skin. Wow.

Quinn huffs and then flicks the diva's nose.

"Ow, my nose!" She jumps awake and rubs her nose.

"Ha, that did the trick. Sorry, Berry." Quinn apologizes sheepishly.

"I don feel so well." Rachel groans out, her eyes drooping before she falls back down to her pillow.

"Oh no you don't." Quinn grumbles as she pulls Rachel back up. "I know you feel like shit, but we're going to go take the trails into the woods. You never know, you might run into some interesting critters out there."

I grab Yoshi's bag and sift through it, looking for something for her to wear. I find a pair of skinny jeans and a decent top. "Berry, did you steel this bag? I don't see any of your fugly sweaters or plaid skirts." I'm so surprised at my find as I stare at the clothes in my hands. I pass them over to her noticing that Rachel is being awfully quiet and unresponsive to my comments. Well, not awfully quiet, it's actually a relief for her not to be yammering on and on.

I turn to look at her and I'm met with Quinn taking Berry's shirt off, exposing her (I reluctantly admit) flawless skin. _Damn. Why did we even come up with those nicknames? There isn't a treasure trail in sight._

"Why don't you wear these types of clothes to school? Nice bra by the way, I'd expected it to be argyle." Quinn comments, eyes staring at said bra.

I raise a brow and clear my throat. She looks at me and then away, blushing at having been caught staring at Berry's underwear. She quickly helps her put the top on, and then lays her back to pull off Berry's cotton PJ bottoms. Rachel is seriously spaced out and oblivious to what's happening. My eyes travel the expanse of skin that is revealed as Q inches the pants off. Her panties match the bra; it's a black lacy set. I lick my lips at the surprisingly hot body Berry has, but shake my head of the thoughts coursing through it. _I am such a pervert._

(Rachel's POV)

I'm helped out of our tent, but I don't feel like going anywhere. I'm trying to piece last night together, and wonder what happened exactly? I have these thoughts, but I'm unsure of what's real and what's not. I'm thinking that maybe I should ask Quinn about it.

"Good, you're all up. Breakfast is cold for you guys, what was left of it, so you will either have to eat that or something you brought yourself." Mr. Schuester is talking a mile a minute as he walks over to us. "Rachel, I'm surprised that you slept this late; don't you usually get up at 6:00am every morning? It's now 10:00."

"Yes, I do get up at that hour and start my morning routine, but I wasn't feeling well this morning, and I still don't. I'm most definitely not hungry." I reply tiredly, not in the mood for anything but a bed and pillow, and maybe someone to cuddle with... like Santana. I do remember that we slept all night with her holding me, but I don't understand why. I do know that it felt nice though. "What are we supposed to be doing today?" I yawn widely, covering my mouth.

"Do you feel sick? We were going to hike one of the trails; do you think you could walk it? If not someone will have to stay here with you while we go, and as far as I know, everyone wants to go walking."

"Mr. Schue," Quinn thankfully steps forward and stops him from talking. "I'll walk with Rachel and if she needs to go back I can stay with her. She really wasn't feeling good last night." I notice that the group gives Quinn weird looks for volunteering to take care of me, like why in the world would the HBIC who hates Man-hands Berry; volunteer to spend time with her. I'm a little confused myself. I don't really trust her or Santana; they have put me through so much these past few years, but I would like to trust them both if they did genuinely care. It just may take some time before I let my guard down enough.

"That's very nice of you, Quinn. Is that okay, Rachel? If you feel the need to walk back here and lie down, she and one of the guys can come back with you, for safety reasons." Mr. Schue smiles appreciatively at Quinn and asks me to make sure it's okay.

"Yeah, that's fine with me Mr. Schue. Thank you, Quinn." I'm reluctant to be left alone with her, but I have to give her a chance at some point, right? I barely smile at her, but it's all I can manage right now.

"Don't mention it, but first you need to eat something before we go. I have some crackers that you can have, if you'd like? They might help if you're feeling ill."

After eating a few of Quinn's crackers, we all head out for the trail. It's supposed to be one of the more scenic but tougher trails so we only take necessary items like water, food and a first aid kit, in case someone happens to get hurt. Mr. Schue is leading in front with Ms. Pillsbury, Kurt Mercedes and Tina behind them, Mike and Finn next, along with Brittany and Santana, then Puck and Sam. Quinn and I are last, walking the slowest because of me. Puck and Sam also seem to be sluggish, but they don't want to be seen as wimps by the other guys, so they're powering through.

"Hey, Quinn?" We're about thirty minutes into our walk when I finally decide to ask some questions. "I know something went on last night and I'm still just trying to put it all together, but my mind seems extraordinarily foggy this morning. I know that you and Santana were there... and I remember Puck and Sam at some point." I hope that she can shed some light on the situation.

Quinn glares ahead of us, seemingly at the two boys stumbling along. She sighs. "Rachel, I'm not sure this is the best time to have this conversation. You'll end up getting upset and angry, and then things will get loud because I'm going to end up yelling at Puck and Sam."

"You called me Rachel..." I say, stopping in my tracks to look at her. Then remember what she just said about yelling at Noah and Sam. I was sat out by the fire with them last night drinking some tea with alcohol in it. Surely that sip of alcohol couldn't have done much damage; I've drank before in moderation.

"Um, yeah." She shrugs off the use of my actual name as though it didn't mean anything, before changing the subject back to our previous topic. "How about me and you hang back and talk while they continue on the trail?"

"We could do that. I'm really too tired to walk the whole trail anyway. I thought that I'd slept particularly well last night and Santana is surprisingly a good snuggler, but I feel like I didn't sleep for nearly long enough." I agree to hang back with her. She throws her head back and lets out a laugh. My eyes fall to her throat and suddenly, I want nothing more than to run my tongue up along the creamy skin.

The first time I'd noticed Quinn in this way was the first time we met. She had always been so beautiful and I found her especially alluring in her cheerleading outfit, like a cheerleading angel. I knew I wanted her physically, but she dashed my first girl crush when she and Santana threw the first ever slushy at me freshman year. As they walked up to me, I thought that they looked really good together, a force to be reckoned with. And I was right. My feelings for her and possibly Santana went to the back of my mind as they started torturing me, that's when I turn my attentions to Finn Hudson. I exaggerated my feelings for him, only wanting someone to help me get over who I really wanted. I did and do still care for him, and he has the best male leading voice for me, but we didn't work in the end. So, now Quinn is back in the forefront of my mind.

"Rachel!"

I blink, coming back from my thoughts at Quinn's yelling of my name. "Yes?"

"I called you twice. Are you, okay? You were staring at me, spaced out again." Her eyebrows furrow and I can't help but smile at her obvious concern.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I got caught up in my thoughts. I would like to stay back with you so that we can in fact talk." I know that I need her to piece everything together, she can help, I hope.

Quinn raised a fine brow at me. "Apparently you haven't noticed, but the others have already left without us. So go ahead and start off with what you remember. Why were you with Puck and Sam last night?" I look around as she talks, everyone indeed is gone from eyesight, but I can hear some of their voices so they weren't too far ahead.

I take a few moments to gather my thoughts. "Okay, I woke up in the middle of the night needing to pee, not wanting to go alone; I asked Santana to go with me. Noah and Sam were by the fire still, so afterwards I joined them for a drink while San went back to our tent." This is the bit I remember quite clearly. "I grabbed Sam's mug to see what they were drinking, as I was really thirsty but they both warned me not to drink it. Apparently, it had alcohol in it. I wasn't worried though and drank some anyway. It didn't taste like any was in it, so I took a couple more sips. Noah told me after that, that it would hit me and not to be alarmed if I started to feel drunk. The last thing I remember is walking to my tent when we decided to call it a night." I tell her all that I remembered and then look to her to see what she has to add to it.

"So they warned you at least, but they didn't try hard enough and you didn't listen." She shook her head as she spoke. "You still aren't fully to blame. There's nothing wrong with wanting to taste alcohol, but unfortunately it wasn't alcohol and they should've told you that so that you knew what you were drinking." She huffed, letting her anger get the better of her before calming herself. "Have you ever heard of magic mushrooms or shrooms?" She replies with a sigh as she sits down onto a tree stump.

"Shrooms?" I gasp, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, wild mushrooms with hallucinogenic effects." She pulls me down to sit besides her. "I'm not surprised or mad that they used them, I'm pissed that they did it without anyone sober knowing and letting you drink it too. It was immature and irresponsible of them. We're in the woods anything could have happened to you three, other than what did. Do you remember anything at all after that?"

I frown, upset about last night but not mad, not really, just confused mostly. I think hard on what happened after I went back to my tent. "I got lost in the woods and I was cold and scared. Then... I ran into an animal, I think? I remember it being huge, then there was an angel who looked like you and Sam and Noah showed up, along with two other... what were they? Dogs?"

"Wolves, three of them and they were huge." I see a blush color her cheeks just then. "And, uh… the reason the angel looked like me is because it was me." She mumbles eyes cast away.

I can see how I would think she was an angel, but how embarrassing is that? Wolves though, in these woods, seemed very strange to me, but if she says that the animals I saw were wolves, then they must've been wolves. She wasn't the one who was high and hallucinating. I chew on my lower lip as I continue to strain my drug addled mind for what happened.

"After we all found each other, the wolves, who you Puck and Sam named," She rolled her eyes at that apparently in disbelief that we three had named the wild animals. "Led us back to our tents. You kept calling them caves." She chuckles a little. "I made Puck and Sam go to bed. They had a plant with them that Puck had torn out of the ground, he named it fern. They took it into their tents and had it in the middle of them. When I opened yours, you spotted Santana and thought she had fallen from up high in the cave; you were very worried about her. She of course didn't know what was going on and thought we were messing with her. Once we got you settled down, I left and went back to mine so that B wouldn't have to sleep alone all night. Not sure what happened after I left, though apparently you and S snuggled, which I find so very funny." She explains in detail, sounding highly amused at times.

I find myself laughing at the whole thing. I can't believe I got high last night, met wolves, and snuggled with Santana Lopez. _This will make an excellent chapter in my early year's memoirs_.

Quinn laughs along with me, which makes me laugh more and before I know it we're leaning and holding onto each other, laughing.

"What are you two crazies laughing at?" Santana's voice startles us and we shoot upright, looking at her.

Quinn snickers. "You and Berry snuggling, that's what"

Santana's eyes narrow at that. She looks at me and glares. "You said that you weren't going to say anything. You're going to regret opening that big mouth of yours, Stubbles." San growls at me, mad as hell.

I flinch and lean more into Quinn for safety as Santana sneers at me then stalks off back towards the campsite.

"Sorry," Quinn sighs heavily. "I didn't mean to make her pissed at you, maybe we should go talk to her?" Quinn actually apologizes to me.

I let out a long breath and look down, scuffing the toe of my shoe against the dirt. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why would you even go look for me last night?"

She stares at me for a little while before taking a step closer. "Maybe I'm tired of being a bitch all of the time." She answers softly. "I don't hate you, okay? We can talk more later on, when we're back at the campsite. Let's just go find S and try and convince her into not retaliating Monday morning." Her fingers touch my shoulder and I look up at her. Our eyes lock, but I look away first, the sudden urge to kiss her becoming overwhelming. I start to walk away and she follows.

Once we make it back to the campsite, we spot Santana sitting around the ash remains of last nights fire, chatting with three strange girls. Looking to Quinn and seeing her frown, I come to the conclusion that she doesn't know the other girls either.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the beta'd version of chapter 5, only like 8 more of the previous chapters to go, until they are all fixed. I'm writing on chapter 15 slowly but surely, so just hold tight and I'll have it up as soon as I can.** :)

* * *

(Rachel's POV)

We walk over to them, curious as to whom they are. "Hey, who're your new friends, Santana?" I ask her, looking at the three attractive girls.

"Hi, we came up here to see if the area was available." One of them, a girl with sparkling green eyes and light brown shoulder length hair, greets us, holding out her hand. "I see it isn't free, but we got to talk to this girl here who seemed to be all alone, instead of going to find another spot. I'm Devon, its nice too meet you."

I shake her hand first. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Rachel and this is Quinn, and you've already met Santana. There is room over there, across from us for your tents if it's just you three."

From the gentle almond shape of her dark eyes, I'm guessing that Devon is from Asian decent, Japanese maybe, but there's also something else. She's not too much taller than me, maybe two inches and very pretty.

"If it's okay with you guys, we might just do that. It is just us three. I'm Riley." I smile widely as I turn to Riley, my breath catches in my throat from how beautiful she is. This girl is around 5 ' 6'' Quinn's height. She has alluring smokey grey eyes and hair so dark that it was jet black. Her straight shoulder length hair with long tips in the front would probably look a little severe on most with her pale skin, but on her, it looks absolutely stunning. She smiles at me and shakes my hand. I smile back as I try not to stare.

"I'm Aris." A blonde girl steps into view and I have to tear my eyes away from Riley. She shows her perfect teeth and her friendly smile widens as I smile back. "And, we would love to share the site with you." Aris is almost as tall as Brittany, with hair so blonde that it's almost white, traveling past her shoulders to mid-back in gentle waves. Her eyes are the turquoise color of a tropical ocean.

(Riley's POV)

I let my eyes drift to my companions and we communicate silently. 'She seems to be doing better; at least she is sober now.' I fight the way my lips drift into a smirk. 'I'm glad we came back. They need protecting incase the rogue wolf decides to come back around here, and I really wouldn't mind getting to know these girls.' I tell Dev and Aris, smiling at the three teenage girls that we met last night.

'Yeah, I bet you do, I see the way your looking at them Ri, especially that Quinn girl. And, if I'm not mistaken she's having a hard time looking away from your eyes, she probably recognizes them, but won't make the connection.' Aris snickers in my head, all the while keeping a perfect smile on her face. 'Don't worry; we'll protect them if Gabriel shows up.' She nods her head so slightly in determination. She, more than any of us craves making new friends outside of our relatively small pack.

I notice then that the pretty Latina girl looks mad, not meeting Quinn or Rachel's eyes, and I come to the conclusion that something must have happened between them.

"Well, we're going to go set up, but we'll be back over to talk more. Are you and your group staying another night?" Devon's also noticing the tension as well and decides to give the others a little time to hopefully clear the air.

"I think we are." Rachel answers for them. "Do you need any help?" She asks politely.

"Good and no thanks, we've got it covered. Come on you two." I decline with a smile and walk away, Dev and Aris tell them bye and follow me. We grab our stuff along the way and head over to the other side of the site where it's big enough for our three tents. We had debated over bringing just one tent, but chose separate incase any of the girls wanted to hang out with one or all of us. I'm hoping I can get Rachel and or Quinn in mine.

As we set up, I tune in to the teens conversation on the other side.

"San, can we talk?" Rachel voice sounds timid, even from here.

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you, Treasure Trail." Treasure trail? That's mean and untrue, there's no way she has a damn treasure trail.

"Please," Rachel tries again. "I'm sorry I told Quinn about us cuddling last night, but she told me to tell her everything I remembered and that was one of the things, it slipped out. I'm sure she won't say anything to the others. Are you going to slushy me Monday?" Rachel tries again apologetically and a bit scared. I frown, slushy? Who slushies people? That's fucked up. I'm not sure I like this Latina girl very much, not if she bullies Rachel.

"Nobody would believe her anyway." Santana snaps. "Why would Santana Lopez spend the night cuddling with Rachel Berry? Whatever, it won't happen again. And, I haven't decided about the slushies yet, guess you'll just have to wait and see." Santana replies cruelly. I glance over quickly to see the glare she has on her face. I'm actually disappointed in that answer and pissed at how she treats Rachel because for some strange reason, Rachel seemed to want to be friends with this angry young girl.

By the time we are done, the rest of the group is back and mingling with each other, some of them glance at us from time to time. We decide to go back over and meet the rest.

"Oh, hello again." Rachel actually beams at us and I can't help but return her infectious grin. "Come sit with us we were about to eat lunch." She's patting the spot beside her on the flat rock.

I smile and sit down besides her as Aris takes a seat by Sam with Devon to her side. The group stops what they are doing and looks at us.

"You our new neighbors?" Puck leers at us and asks, obviously thinking we're hot.

We strike up a conversation with each other, all talking casually and eating lunch which they're nice enough to share with us. The rest of the day is spent hanging out, walking before it got too dark and fishing in the pond. Rachel however had refused to fish, not believing in killing the poor animals. Apparently she's vegan. Whatever floats your boat, we werewolves live on meat. I choose to sit out with her so she won't have to sit alone. Well there is the obvious gay kid who isn't fishing either, along with Santana. But neither of them attempt to keep Rachel company.

I look at my cell for the time as I sit down beside the tiny girl. It's now 5:25pm. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" I ask her curiously, honestly wanting to know.

"Nothing you would care to know about it." She says softly, shrugging and peering at the unlit fire.

I nudge her shoulder until she looks at me, staring into my eyes. "That's not true, I asked didn't I? It's okay, tell me."

"I was just thinking on how I wish things were different for me at school." She shrugs. "I have no friends and that girl over there," She points towards the Latina. "Treats me like crap on a daily basis." She goes quiet for a little while and I nudge her again, hoping that she'll talk to me. "I hate it." She sighs. "I don't know what I did wrong. How could I be that bad for them to torture me like they do? I know I can talk too much, and I'm really competitive when it comes to the solos in glee, and I admit to dressing badly, but is that really enough for them to treat me like I'm some disease?" She opens up, telling me all as tears form in her eyes.

I feel myself glare in Santana's direction to find that she's already looking this way with a curious expression on her face. I hide my surprise well. She raises her brow in question to my glare and I turn my head back to Rachel.

"She and Quinn are the popular girls at school, I can tell. Santana seems like a bitch, Quinn not as much. You shouldn't listen to what they say, you are better than that, better than them. Everyone has their faults, but that doesn't mean she should treat you like that. I don't even know you or her and I'm pissed that she would treat you that badly." I can't help but rant until I see her tears stream down her cheeks. "Hey, don't do that, they aren't worth your tears, Rach. Come here, its okay." I try to reassure her and as she starts crying I pull her into my side, wrapping an arm around her waist. She lays her head on my shoulder. I feel bad for Rachel, she doesn't deserve that shit, and I just need to teach her how to stick up for herself instead of shedding tears.

"Tell me what glee club is, and what the hell is wrong with what you are wearing? You look fine." I add in, wanting to know.

"This isn't my normal attire," She shudders as her sobs subside. "In school I wear the worst clothes I own, mostly gifts from distant relatives and grandparents, because I get slushied everyday. There's no point in wearing my good clothes since they will just covered in dyed corn syrup and ice." She swipes the back of her hand under her eyes. "Glee club is a group of kids who sing, show choir, that's what we are. Mr. Schuester is our coach and we sing at competitions for the school."

I almost miss the bit about singing because I'm steaming about the other crap. _Okay, that really is fucked up, what a bitch._ Glee club sounds interesting though. "You're what, sixteen? Juniors, right? What are you planning to do when you graduate?" I'm hoping that this beautiful young woman can make something of herself, and eventually leave these high school bitches in the dust.

"Oh, I'm going to New York once I graduate, to Juilliard. I'll be a star on Broadway by the time I'm twenty-five, I have a life plan." She lifts her head, mood instantly changing. She smiles brightly and I can't help but smile too at her positive attitude. Can I be part of her life plan?

"That sounds great and with that attitude you'll become whatever you set out to be. You have less than two years of high school left, I say show those bitches what your made of and stand up for yourself. Don't let them get you down, like I said, you are better than that." I tell her with my own conviction, hoping to get through to her. She needs a major self esteem boost.

"That's easier said than done."

"But you need to try, Rachel." I give her a gentle squeeze. "You're a beautiful, smart, caring, independent girl who knows what she wants in life, and you need to show them that." I say truthfully, hurting for this girl. I pull her tightly against my side again and lay my head on hers.

"I, you think I'm beautiful?" She asks shyly, like she wasn't sure if believe my words, and all I can think is God, yes.

"Hey, what's going on? You okay, Berry?" Quinn's voice interrupts us before I can answer. She sounds a bit concerned and it's probably because Rachel had been crying.

I lift my head and we both look at her.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm quite alright, we were just talking." Rachel answers her with false cheer, obviously lying. "Thank you for asking though."

"But, you've been crying." Quinn's sharp eyes narrow as she calls Rachel out on her lie. "Did she say something to you?" She looks at me with a slight glare.

"I really don't know why you care, but no, Riley has been nothing but kind to me. Unlike some of you." Damn, go Rachel! Tell the bitch off. Oh, Quinn looks actually taken aback, hurt spreading across her beautiful face and something tells me she cares more than Santana does, maybe she regrets treating Rachel like shit.

"I deserve that, I do, but you have to know that I do care about you and I really don't like it when you cry." Quinn looks away and speaks softly. She turns her gaze back to Rachel, looking her in the eye. "I'm, I'm sorry." She swallows hard and then takes off quickly.

Something tells me I'm right.

"Am I dreaming? Did Quinn Fabray just apologize to me?" Rachel perplexed and a little hopeful, asks unsurely.

I chuckle softly. "You aren't dreaming little one, Barbie just apologized to you." I reply, smiling at her. The corners of her mouth turn up, but she doesn't smile completely.

"I think I'm going to go lie for a little while, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can hang out later tonight." She announces in a daze, getting up.

I stand with her and pull her into a hug. "Its okay, go with it, I really think she's being sincere. I read people easily." I tell her my opinion as she hugs tentatively back.

"I don't know. It's hard to trust her; I'm scared of giving in." She whispers, unsure of believing Blondie or not. I don't blame her.

"I can't tell you what to do, just follow your heart. Just remember in a short time you won't ever have to see her again if you choose not to." I say softly, pulling back enough to look at her.

"The thought of never seeing her again terrifies me, but if I let her in, she'll have the power to break my heart." Oh, maybe Rachel cares about Quinn more than she lets on as well. That's hot, and heartbreaking, the situation that she's in.

She pulls away and walks off before I can say anymore, her tears spilling over again. Damn that girl is really torn on what to do and believe. Maybe I should have myself a talk with Quinn tonight, invite her into my tent.

"What the hell is up with Berry? Why is she a blubbering mess, you make her cry?" Santana storms over, glare in place, questioning me as if she cares.

"No, you did."

"Excuse me? I didn't do shit. You were the one over here talking to her. What did you say?" She gets up in my face and I think she's growling at me.

"You're a little spit fire aren't ya?" I'm thinking that this girl would be so much fun if she wasn't such a bitch. "Why do you care if I made her cry or not anyway? You apparently do it all the time." She falters slightly at that, but has her bitch face back on in a split second.

"She open that big mouth of hers and tell you that? What else did she say about me, that I'm the Devil incarnate? Whatever, you don't know anything about me, so back off before I slap that smug look off your pretty face." She snarls as she crosses her arms over her chest. She's trying to be all badass with her glaring and threatening shit, but simple psychology tells me that crossing your arms is a defensive move. Also, I don't miss that she just called me pretty.

"You're right, I don't know you. But I know your type, let me guess, cheerleader? You and Blondie rule the school, picking on the bottom of the food chain with your all mighty power. You think you're better than them, when in fact Rachel is better than you will ever be. You will never deserve her friendship or forgiveness, not if you continue on the destructive path you're on, pushing away anyone who actually gives two shits about you." I tell her how I see it, letting her know how she does things is fucked up before I walk away from her. Anger was not going to get me anywhere right now, so I go to my tent to chill out.

(Quinn's POV)

Later in the night, after we eat again, the three girls from earlier come back to sit with us by the fire. Mr. Schuester suggests that we sing (again), so Puck takes out his guitar. Kurt starts us off and I observe the group as he sings. Almost everybody is paying attention to the song with the exception of Santana, who seems to be alternating between pouting to herself, glaring at Riley and glancing at Rachel with an unreadable expression. I gaze at Riley again; she's looking around the group as well. Her eyes land on me, they seem to be darker in the flickering fire, and I hold her gaze as her eyes bore into mine, like she's searching my soul. My heart starts to race and then clenches in protest when she looks away.

The songs continue with Mercedes, Puck and then Brittany, all sounding great.

"Rachel, I want to hear you sing." Riley looks to her and says, smiling softly at her.

Rachel's face brightens up and she nods eagerly, calling out the name of a song to Puck for him to strum on his precious guitar. The notes of 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum start up and she and Puck both sing it like they did in glee.

The new girls' faces are in awe, especially Riley's. She looks kind of smitten, but for whom I'm not sure.

Once the song is over, claps go around along with praises for both of them. Riley stands up and walks over to Rachel, kneeling down in front of her. "That was awesome. You were great, and you have a beautiful voice, Rachel." She whispers just loud enough for only the people next to them to hear, including me. My heart kind of melts when she leans in and gives Rachel a hug. It makes me happy to see her being treated nicely instead of the way she gets treated by us. I'm trying to change that though.

"Thank you, Riley. I pride myself on my voice, it's the only thing I have really. I do have to say I'm surprised that you are hugging me in front of the others." And just like that, my heart breaks again at Rachel's words, knowing I'm a part of the reason for her to feel that way.

"I'm sure that your voice isn't the only thing you've got going for you," I say with a smile. "And why wouldn't I hug you? I have no problem hugging people in front of other people who think they are better then everyone else. I'm not doing it for them, I'm hugging you for you, and you deserve it." Riley replies tenderly, only hugging her tighter.

Rachel hugs back without another word.

"Hey, what about me? Wasn't I great too? Don't I get a hug?" Puck pouts at them from beside me, holding out his arms, having put his guitar up.

"Yeah, of course you did, everyone here really has great voices." Riley pulls away and answers with a laugh, standing and going over to him. She hugs him lightly, nowhere near as intimately as Rachel's hug. I'm jealous now.

"Alright, that was great guys. See why we brought you here? You're all are bonding like you should, keep it up. This group needs to be a true family, no one gets left out." Ms. Pillsbury voices her happiness on the outcome of the trip. She obviously is missing the tension between Rachel and Santana still, and by the looks of things, her and Riley too.

"Emma, um Ms. Pillsbury is right, good job guys. Who wants roasted marshmallows?" Mr. Schuester agrees but seems to notice Rachel and Santana's tension, but he chooses not to say anything on it for the moment.

Everyone starts getting out the marshmallows and... hangers? _Hm guess they're for holding the marshmallow over the flame._ Conversation picks up as the mood stays lightened, mostly anyways. We eat until we're out of the gooey puffs, sharing them until the bag is empty. Eventually, the group calls it a night one by one. All leaving until it's just me, Rachel and our three new friends.

Rachel sighs as she looks across the site to her tent. "Well, I'm tired too. I'm going to uh go to my tent. If you see my head rolling out, you know who to blame." She announces reluctantly, making a joke, but seemingly scared for real.

"Rachel, why don't you come sleep with one of us? I'm going to bed too; you can share my tent so that you won't have to sleep beside that demon of a girl." Aris, the tall blonde, offers her nicely, glancing at Rachel's tent where Santana is before her face drops into a scowl.

"I wouldn't want to impose, but maybe if you really don't mind, I could." Rachel starts to reply but sees Aris' look and changes her words.

"Nope, don't mind." Aris turns a quick grin to Rachel. "Come on, I have an extra blanket and pillow you can use. Don't want you to chance having a brawl in there with her. That okay?" She agrees with a thankful yes.

They say their goodnights and take off, Rachel glancing back at me and then Riley as she follows Aris.

"I'm going too. 'Night Ri, Quinn." Devon goes next, hugging Riley and then me. I hug back, she smiles and leaves us.

"Okay, Blondie. Now that I have you alone, you and I are going to talk."

My eyes widen at Riley's words, confused and surprised on her change of mood. "What about?" I give her my full attention.

"About Rachel. Let's go to my tent, huh? Don't worry I'm not going to axe murder you, don't give me that look." She smirks at me. "I just want to clear some things up, okay?" She reassures in a softer tone, realizing my instant worry.

"Okay, I guess. Erm… lets put the fire out and I'll come with you to talk." I give in hesitantly. She nods and the fire gets put out by the few buckets of pond water laying around on standby. I turn my lantern on and then follow her towards her tent on the other side of the site, a little way from the safety of my group.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so If any new people or even previous readers are reading this, Don't be afraid to review! I love hearing what you guys think of my story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: here is chapter six all fixed. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, This is actually the shortess chapter out of all of the ones I have written. The 7th one should be up tomorrow sometime. And I'll try putting 15 up sometime this weekend or the beginning of next week, whenever my beta runs through it.

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

After entering the two person tent, Riley zips it up and we settle on her soft pile of blankets. We stare at each other in the soft glow of light provided by the lantern, and my heart starts to race again, she's making me nervous.

"I'll try and make this quick." Riley takes a breath before continuing. "I know that we've only known each other for a day, and I like you, all of you I mean, but I can see that Rachel is in need of a friend, a real one, and I plan on staying in touch with her. I'm going to be her friend. So, I'm giving you a warning, Quinn, either show her that you're for real or leave her the hell alone. That girl is a tear away from a nervous breakdown; do you want that for her?"

Her words spark a rage within me, my nervousness is gone. "Excuse me? What right do you have to warn me like that? Are you seriously threatening me to stay away from Rachel?"

"No Quinn, that isn't what I meant." I watch Riley sigh with what looks like frustration and I pause in my plan to storm out of her tent. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm certainly not stooping down to your level unless absolutely necessary, though I have a feeling that Santana could test my control. I'm just saying that Rachel needs you. I can see that you want to be there for her, but you need to make that happen before it's too late." She counters softly, laying a hand over mine.

A familiar stirring, which I can only describe as butterflies fluttering in my stomach, makes itself known and I realise that I haven't felt this since Finn and I first started to date. My anger recedes as she holds my gaze like earlier. I know that she's right; Rachel's bubbly personality slowly diminishes as time passes and she's already half the girl she used to be. "I'm trying, Riley." I look down at my hands as I softly admit that being Rachel Berry's friend is what I've recently been striving for. "I want her to be able to trust me, but I know that it's not going to happen overnight." I actually want to try and be Rachel Berry's friend. It's a crazy notion and something nobody will believe, but is the power I have in school really worth her health? No, even I'm not that cruel.

"Good. All you can do is try, and at least you're willing to make the effort." She smiles at me and I smile in return. "With you and me working together on this, we can build her self esteem back up." She removes her hand from mine to run her fingers through her hair and I'm struck with the sudden feeling of loss. I ignore it, I'm good at that.

(Later, Santana's POV)

The chill of the night wakes me and I realise that sometime during the night I had kicked off my pants. I thought it strange that I went to sleep so warm and wake up shivering from the cold seeping into the tent. I'm too lazy to drag them back on so instead I pull the covers up to my chin and curl up more. _Wait, where's Berry?_ This tent is as dark as hell but I can tell that she isn't lying beside me. I don't hear her soft breathing, she doesn't snore loudly. I sit up and fish for my phone, checking the time, 1:19am. She never came to bed. _Shit, what if that 'ms think she knows it all' did something stupid like get high again?_ _No, don't be ridiculous Lopez. Maybe I should check outside for the diva anyway because we don't need a repeat of last night. Damn, I missed the fun though_. Things are eerily quiet outside. I hurry up and out of our tent, looking around as soon as my feet hit the ground.

I forgot my lantern, but it doesn't matter, no one is out here because the fire has long been put out. _Where the hell is she?_ My heart does something funny, something like dropping to my feet. It must be from the cold... yeah, that's it. I grab the light from the tent, turn it on, before stomping over to the other side of the campsite, hitting the first tent I come across.

"Hey, wake the fuck up!" A few seconds later I hear a click and then the tent unzips, light flows out along with Riley's head. She doesn't look happy, but that changes as her eyes travel from my face down to my legs, and she raises an eyebrow as she smirks. "Berry in there with you?" I ask before she questions my reason for being outside of her tent yelling.

"What's going on?" Quinn's familiar voice asks from inside.

I glare at Riley.

"I think Santana got into the magic tea." Riley quips, and then she blinks and frowns.

"What?" Q pops her head out, confused. Her eyes widen when she sees me. I clench my jaw and fight off an unwanted blush. "Where the hell are your pants?"

"You telling random people about Berry's shroom adventure? What if she's with the cops huh? Stupid move, Q." I question her, finding myself growing angry and impatient as I ignore her question.

She furrows her eyebrows, looking confused again. She looks at Riley. "I didn't. How did you…?"

"Santana Lopez!" The shrill of Rachel's voice overlapping Quinn's has me jerking around to face her. She's headed this way.

"Uh Ohh… sounds like someone's in trouble." Riley laughs from beside me and I shoot her another glare, but it's half hearted. All I care about is that Rachel is okay. _Wait, that's not right, why would I care?_

"Why on earth do you not have any pants on?" She stops in front of me, hands on her hips. Her eyes roam over my body. "We are in a public area, and it is too cold for you not to be covered in the appropriate clothing." I suddenly feel oddly exposed.

Looking around, I search in hopes something will appear for me to throw on, but it's in vain. "I had to pee, and didn't feel like putting any on, not that it's any of your business." I tell her, rolling my eyes and reverting back to bitch mode.

"No, I guess it isn't, but you really shouldn't walk around like that for everyone to see. Now if you will excuse me, I must go relieve myself as well." She replies with a huff, her eyes glancing at my legs again. She then turns away and walks off towards privacy.

My eyes fall to her ass as she gets farther away, but I shake my head to try and rid myself of the image. When I look back at Riley, she's still wearing a smirk and I have the urge to smack it off of her face. I open my mouth to tell her where she can shove it, but a loud scream pierces the quietness. Before I know what's happening, I'm running in the direction that Rachel went as fast as I can, fear rising up with every step.

As I crash through the bushes surrounding the camp grounds, the sight I'm met with makes me gasp and yell out to her. "Rachel!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the beta'd Chapter 7, hope you guys like it. :) If anyone is reading this, chapter 15 will be up possibly next week sometime.**

* * *

(Present, Riley's POV)

'Aris, Devon! He's here.' I call out to them through our connection, running after Santana then past her, reaching Rachel first as she yells out to her in complete shock. I charge toward the rogue wolf that has Rachel by the arm, teeth clamped down on it. I quickly change into wolf form and waste no time in sinking my own teeth into his furry neck. He lets Rachel go with a growl and uses his bigger body to throw me off.

"Oh my God."

"Somebody get Rachel out of here!" I hear Santana, and then Aris, the latter ordering them to take Rachel as she runs to my aid.

I make the mistake of turning my head to make sure that she's taken care of and end up getting clawed in my side for my distraction. I growl out, bringing my own claws down and along his face. Aris, now in wolf form, slams into his large body. He takes hold of her neck as she rams him, and they both hit the ground hard. I run over and prepare myself to jump on him but he bolts up quickly and meets me half way. Our claws slice at each other.

"Don't just stand there and watch, get the hell out of here. Berry needs a hospital, damn it!" Quinn hollers at the others, sounding further away, but I don't chance a look in anyone's direction.

I can hear Devon helping them carry Rachel away from the area, they need Dev more than we do right now. 'Why are you here, Gabriel?' I ask the rogue beast as I dodge his attacks.

'For fresh blood.' I can hear his laughter fill my head. 'You can't stop me from being who all of us are meant to be, we're wild animals. We are supposed to eat the weak.'

'Wrong.' Aris growls. 'We're only part animal, you shouldn't let the beast control you. We control it. The innocents you're killing don't deserve to be ripped apart like a chew toy.'

I charge again while they're distracted, clawing at his face. I shred his snout and he growls in anger and pain, moving just the littlest bit away.

'You bitch! I am going to enjoy tearing you apart piece by piece until you beg for me to just kill you.'

'Oh, I'm so scared, please no, don't.' I deadpan, not bothered by his lame threat. Okay, maybe just a little, but me and Aris can take him… right?

He jumps up, reaching for Aris' throat, but I swat him away easily enough. His heavily muscled body doesn't move far before he's jumping again, this time toward me. I dodge, but not fast enough to move away from his second attempt, his teeth bite down on my side and he sinks his claws in, trying to overwhelm me. I try to shake him off, but he's holding steady as he takes me to the ground. 'A little help would be nice anytime now, Air.' I thrash around and call out for help, but silence is all I get in return.

'I bet your scared now, bitch.' His voice sounds in my head, along with evil laughter. 'Looks like your little friend ran away from the big bad wolf. Just you and me now.' He taunts but then he lets me go with a rough shove to my shredded side.

I whimper out in pain as I land on the ground. I try not to laugh back at him though as a figure appears behind him, holding a gun.

"I don't run from anything, and unlike you, I care about my friends. I wouldn't dare leave her here with you for anything." Aris smirks as he whirls partly around to face her in surprise. She pulls the trigger before he can either run away or charge for her. The tranquilizer dart flies through the air with a whoosh and easily finds the fleshy part of his exposed flank. He hits the ground a few seconds later with a loud thump.

(4:00AM, Rachel's POV)

I startle awake by someone screaming.

"Rachel, baby, you're okay. It's okay."

My eyes snap open and I close my mouth, the screaming stops. It's then that I realize that I was the one who had been screaming. Tears spring to my eyes as I remember what I was dreaming and the reason for it. My arm throbs in memory as strong arms wrap around me.

"Shh. I've got you now. You're okay." My dad's voice and the gentle rubbing on my back soon soothe me back to sleep.

The next time I wake up isn't as traumatizing, but I want to cry anyways. My arm hurts so badly and I have never experienced such pain before. Both of my dads are asleep in the chairs surrounding my bed, and I frown when I see that no one else is here. I guess that I shouldn't really be surprised. Who cares if Rachel Berry actually gets physically hurt?

I turn my attention to the door when it opens, hope fills me, but gets squashed when a nurse walks in. "Oh you're awake. How do you feel, honey?" Really? How does she think I feel after having my arm almost ripped off? "I know, stupid question, sorry. How bad is your pain on a scale from 1 to 10?" She apologizes sheepishly and asks, coming over and checking my vitals.

"An 11." I answer croakily, without hesitation at the sharp pains and throbbing ache settling in my injured arm.

"Okay, vitals are looking good. I'm going to go get your doctor and see about upping the dose on your pain meds." She smiles at me sympathetically. "He will be able to tell you more about your arm and answer any questions you may have." She squeezes my good shoulder.

"Good." I cough and clear my throat. "I certainly wish to know how bad it is so that I can go back to the campsite and kill the thing that did this to me." I almost snarl, so very angry at the wolf who almost took my arm.

She chuckles before she turns to leave me with my sleeping dads. A snore has me turning my head to daddy; he's sound asleep, head lolling to the side. "He's always been a heavy sleeper." Dad pipes up from his chair, his brows furrow as he looks at my daddy and then me. "I'll never know how he can sleep through so much, especially now, when our little girl is in a hospital bed." It's still dark out, but I can see him clearly as he stands up and comes over, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"As soon as you're out of here, I'm driving us back where you were so I can help you kill that damn wolf."

"Dad!" I gasp at him, shocked at his use of a curse word. He never cusses.

"Nothing hurts our baby girl and gets away with it."

The door reopening cuts off my reply to that. Dad pulls away and we give the doctor our full attention. "Hello, Rachel. I'm Doctor Evans; I worked on you when you were rushed in earlier. Do you remember what happened to you tonight, Miss Berry?" He introduces himself, shaking my hand then inquires.

"Yes sir. I was bit by a huge wolf in the woods at our camping site. How bad is my arm?" I answer quickly, trying to get to the information on my arm.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be." He smiles down at me. "The uh… wolf bit you deep enough to tear through muscle and there was some nerve damage, but we're confident that the surgery was a success and that, given time and physical therapy, you should gain full use of your arm. However, since it was a wild animal and we don't know if it had rabies or not, we are going to have to give you a series of three more shots. You've already had one when you arrived." _Rabies? He's joking right? I can't have rabies!_

"You don't have rabies, baby girl." Daddy must've seen the fear on my face and takes a gentle hold on my hand. "The shots are just a precaution."

I nod and lay back against my pillows. I wish Santana was here… or Quinn or even Riley, well maybe just Riley, at least she's nice to me.

"Nurse Jenny is going to give you some pain meds and you should rest as much as possible to help the healing process along. I'll check back in a few hours. We'll take a look at your arm, change the bandage and barring any complications, we'll decide then whether or not you can go home sooner rather than later." Dr. Evans lets me know; smiling softly at me. He then turns and walks out of the room.

I slump further into the bed with a sigh, too tired to process the information given to me. "Where, where is everyone else?" I ask my dads as they both come up and tuck me in.

"Honey its 6:15am." Dad sighs. "I'm sure your classmates are tucked away in their beds now. I sent them all home around 3:30, it didn't go without it's troubles though… you had a few of your friends try and stay, one of them even snuck in here while me and your dad went on a coffee run. I'm sure they will be back today, just get some rest okay?" Dad tells me, smiling and squeezing my hand.

Who tried staying? Who would do that for me? It must have been Riley. I hope she and Aris are alright. The nurse comes back in with my meds and I sigh in relief. She shoos my dads away, telling them that I should rest as she's smiling at me, and then proceeds to shoot the liquid heaven into my IV.

"Hey, little one." I'm woken up by a soft voice and a head leaning against mine. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Fuck, you didn't deserve this, Rachel."

"Riley?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She whispers in my ear, hot tears land on my cheek, but they aren't mine.

"Riley, this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. I was too far away from any of you to stop him." I tell her, lifting her head up to look at me. She pulls away though, wiping at her tears.

"I could have warned you! But now, now it's too late." She yells out angrily, throwing the cup of ice chips that she must've brought for me, at the wall.

I jump, startled at her behavior.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here? Riley?" My head jerks to the door, where an equally angry looking Santana is standing, arms crossed.

"I have to go. I can't… oh god, I'm so sorry!" Riley runs out of the room, heavy tears streaming down her face.

I frown in confusion and worry. "You okay, Yoshi? What was that all about?" Santana uncrosses her arms and walks slowly over, standing by my bed.

I have to be dreaming, there's no way that Santana Lopez is willingly in my presence, checking up on my well being. _She's probably here to be mean to me because I couldn't go camping without causing a scene_. "Why are you here? Have you come to rub my injury in my face? This is probably something that you've wanted for a long time… well now that you have seen me hurt, you can leave." I feel my anger and hurt increase as she stands there staring at me. I point to the door, asking her to leave, not willing to believe she is here because she cares… _yeah, right._

Her jaw clenches and she looks away. "I'm not here to rub anything in your face. Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean that I want you for real hurt, Berry. I just witnessed you being attacked by a fucking wolf! How can you think I would be happy about that? You really do see me as the Devil, don't you?" I'm stuck on the first part, images running through my head of her rubbing her… _no, don't even go there Rachel, like she would ever rub anything on you, no, she certainly wouldn't. Not that I want her to._ "That's what I thought. Whatever, I'll leave you alone. Then you won't have to worry about me showing back up." Her voice startles me from my thoughts. I look at her, but she's already halfway across the room.

"San, wait. I didn't even say anything, and you didn't give me a chance." I try stopping her, but she ignores me and continues to the door.

She stops, pausing at the door for a second. "Silence speaks volumes, Berry." Then she's gone.

I slump down into the uncomfortable bed, curling up as best as I can with my hurt forearm, missing her presence more than I should. I feel bad at how things are left between us, not that they were good before, not even close, but now… now it's worse.

Before I can even get comfortable, Nurse Jenny strolls in with a cart. She smiles at me in greeting, "Morning, Rachel. I've come to check your bite and change the bandage."

"Yeah. Good morning." I sigh in response. There really isn't anything good about it, not at all, and it only gets worse when I take a good look at the damage done to my arm. Once the bandage is off, I can't help but gasp, seeing it for the first time. I was expecting the angry red bite marks and punctures on both sides of my forearm, but the wolf had also torn through the flesh with its sharp teeth. I would be left with horrific scars from the attack and my mind was having trouble processing anything past those scars.

"You're lucky, you know that? I know it looks bad, but you have to think positive. Just remember that it could've been so much worse." Nurse Jenny talks to me softly as she checks out the cuts and stitches as she applies ointment. "You survived a wild animal attack fully intact. These scars will heal and lighten up, and yes you will have to live with them for the rest of your life, but guess what? You're alive." She gently wraps a fresh bandage around my arm, and tears cloud my vision as I think on what ifs. What if Santana and Riley hadn't run after me? I would be dead.

_Wait, Santana ran after me…_ _she was the first voice I heard before Riley saved me from death. She thinks I see her as the Devil even after helping to save me and coming here to see how I was doing. She's right, she may be a bitch but that doesn't mean she would want me hurt like I am and she did come and see me at 8:00 in the morning. Oh wow. Santana Lopez got up before noon to come to the hospital for me? Maybe she isn't as much of a bitch as I thought she was. Maybe._

"I'm all done. Are you okay? You zoned out on me, did I upset you?" The nurse breaks me out of my serious thoughts.

I look to her and shake my head. "No, you made me think. Thank you. Do you know when I can go home?"

"Oh, um, you're welcome, sweetie." She grins at me. "I'm not sure yet on when you can leave. I put your arm in a temporary wrap until Doctor Evans gets in to see you, he'll inspect it and let you know when you can go home. But to me, on the outside appearance, everything looks like its healing just fine. He should be with you soon. Just hang in there a little longer." She pats my shoulder. "Your fathers are nearby; I'll let them know you're awake." I give a small smile back and another thank you, with that, she is gone, leaving me again with my thoughts.

The rest of the day is spent in and out of sleep, being medicated for the pain, inspected by the doctor, and having sporadic visitors. I've been given the okay to head home tomorrow morning and I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. It feels like I haven't been home in forever. Three days is a long time without the comfort and safety my queen sized bed provides me with.

8:00AM the next morning. I'm dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, arm wrapped up snugly, ready to go home. There's a knock at my door, followed by Nurse Jenny popping in, she smiles when she sees me all ready to go.

"Hey, sweetie. I was told to come tell you that your dads won't be able to take you home just yet, they both got pulled into emergency surgeries." I slump onto the bed, pouting at her words. _How long will I have to wait?_ I want to be at home, in my own bed, in my own shower. Oh, how I desperately need a shower. "Don't worry, we got you a ride and someone to stay with you at home until you fathers can join you. They know how much you wanted to get out of here." She laughs at me knowingly, seeing the look on my face.

I perk up at her reply, but have to wonder who agreed to take me home. She opens the door wider and a familiar, surprising face walks in.

"Hey, Rachel."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is Beta'd, hope you like it better than before. :)**

* * *

"Hello, Quinn. Thanks for coming to see me, but I'm supposed to be getting a ride home, so I must…"

Nurse Jenny interrupts me as she enters the room, wheeling in a chair. "Sit your little hiney down in this wheelchair, that's what you must be doing." She smiles at me. "Quinn is your ride honey."

I look at Quinn, confused. _Is she serious? Quinn Fabray wants to give me, Rachel Berry a ride home?_ Surely there must be an ulterior motive. "Come on short stack, you heard the lady, sit your ass down and let's get you out of here."

(Quinn's POV)

I watch as Rachel gapes at me, opening and closing her mouth as if she wants to say something, but doesn't. She glances at the chair then back to me. "Quinn?"

"Yes, me Quinn, you Rachel. This wheelchair, sit so we can go." I tease her, pointing to each of us like I'm explaining it to a child, or a cave woman. She glares at me, apparently not finding the humor in it. I sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but that's fair. "I called up here to speak with one of your dads, to see how you were doing. We talked for a few minutes. He explained that you were doing as well as expected and that you were going home today, then he suddenly said that he had to go, something about an emergency surgery. I had a feeling you weren't going home anytime soon after that, so I volunteered. He accepted after my promise to take care of you. So, if you want to go home, this train is leaving the station and I suggest you get on board." I'm hoping that my little speech will get her motivated, but she continues to stand there and stare at me.

The silence is making me uncomfortable; I'm not used to this side of her. "Alright, suit yourself then, I'm going." I tell her, turning back to the door, but really, I have no intentions of going anywhere without her.

"Wait, don't go!" She calls out sounding desperate and I stop mid-step. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little surprised. I would really love to go home." I didn't think she would pass up the opportunity to go home, even if I am the one driving her. When I turn around to face her, she is already sitting in the wheelchair, looking at me hopefully. I smirk and get behind her, taking the hand holds.

The nurse helps me to buckle Rachel into the front seat of my car. Her left arm, clutched to her body, was pretty much useless in pulling the seat belt across her. I politely thank the nurse for her help, and she smiles at me and then at Rachel.

She gives Rachel a gentle squeeze to her good arm. "No problem. You take care, sweetie. Take it easy and don't put too much strain on that arm. Make sure you take the pain medicine we prescribed for you as soon as you need it. Don't be a hero and try waiting out the pain or it's going to be harder to get rid of." Nurse Jenny gives Rachel a sad face. "And, unfortunately, no showers just yet, only careful bathing. You can't get your arm wet right now. Get your friend to help." Rachel agrees and smiles thankfully at the nurse.

We peel out as soon as she's away from the car. "First things first, I'm taking you to get that prescription filled, then I'm driving you home." I let her know as I head to the pharmacy. When she doesn't reply I glance at her, she has her head back against the seat, her eyes are closed. She looks exhausted.

I pull into a space and put my car into park. Unbuckling, I look over at sleeping beauty. She's breathing softly, her mouth hanging open, and I snicker at the sight.

Her eyebrows scrunch and her mouth closes into a pout. "Don't laugh at me." Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear me, oh well I couldn't help it. She's kind of adorable sleeping.

"Sorry, Berry. We're at the pharmacy, I need your scrip." I shrug even as I apologise and reach for her hospital folder. I take the prescription out of it. "I'll be right back; don't go running off on me." I tease her a little before I quickly exit my car.

After dropping it off, I decide to head back to the car and wait. The pharmacy looked busy so it was going to be a bit of a wait. Before I leave the store, my feet carry me to a rack of stuffed animals and Beanie Babies. I look around at the selection and spot the one that I just had to buy. I grab it and pay for it before going back out to the car.

Rachel is sleeping again and I manage to hide the gift bag in the backseat, deciding on waiting to give her the toy later. I'm glad Riley called me this morning, not sure if I would have had the nerve to go to the hospital without encouragement. I just wish the call had been under better circumstances. Riley was sobbing into the phone and I could barley understand a word she was saying. I had to calm her down before I could understand why she was calling. She blames herself for what happened to Rachel, and had lost it at the hospital. I tried telling her that it wasn't her fault, but the girl was stubborn and she wasn't having any affect on her.

As soon as we had hung up, I knew I had to step up and be there for our resident diva, so I called her dad. Step one complete, now I just need her to know she can trust me and that I do care about her. She doesn't need to go through this without any friends. It's a good thing that Riley and I exchanged numbers. I sigh and turn on the radio while we wait.

Rachel wakes as soon as I pull into her driveway, somehow sensing she's home. I help her out of my car and into the house. She leads me upstairs to her room. "I'm going to go take a bath, I feel like I smell or something. Sorry you had to ride in a car with me." She blushes as she apologizes, walking around in her room to gather clothes.

I roll my eyes. "Berry, it's no big deal. I can't smell anything, so just relax, okay?" I smile and step further into her room. "Do you need help with taking a bath? You might want to wait on your dads to get here, can't get your arm wet, remember?"

She looks up at me in horror, her eyes wide. I blink in confusion. "My dads? They cannot see me n-naked! I think I can manage to bathe myself just fine, Quinn." She exclaims, her voice loud and shrill, making me wince. She huffs and storms into her own private bathroom, shutting and locking her door.

"Berry, wait! Before you start, let me cover your arm at least."

After getting her to let me put her arm inside a trash bag and tape it up, she is back in there, water running. I face plant onto her bed, closing my eyes. This is going to be a long day. The bed dips beside me. I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep, but I must've because Berry now carries the strong scent of a fruity shampoo and body wash.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Quinn." Rachel whispers as she slides under the covers. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I plan on resting for a little while." She lies on her back, arm propped up on a pillow.

"It's fine." I yawn as I sit up and stretch. "Do you need anything? Pain meds, food, something to drink?"

She mumbles something incoherently, her eyes are already closed. I'll just let her rest for a while. I know that when she wakes up, she'll probably want to talk.

My phone beeps in my pocket. I dig it out and check it. It's a text message from Santana.

-Where the hell r u, Q? Coach is pissed at u for not showing up this morning. ~ S.

I read it, not surprised she's asking, but not really caring what her or coach think right now. I send a quick text back.

-I'm at Berry's. She's home from the hospital. ~ Q

-What are u, her guardian angel now? You actually willingly went over 2 the gremlins house? ~ S

-FYI, I brought her home and am staying here until her dads get off work. She needs someone, San. Don't you ever get tired of being a bitch to her? I mean she's hurt for Gods sake! ~Q

I'm getting pissed now, wondering how she can be so heartless at a time like this? _Doesn't she care for anyone but herself? With the exception of Brittany, of course._

-FYI, I went 2 see her today, but she accused me of being there to rub her pain in her face. U know what she said when I asked if she really thought of me as the devil? Nothing. So whatever. Gots 2 go. ttyl, ~S

Oh, well that's not cool. No wonder she's upset. But still, I'm sure Rachel doesn't think of her like that, she probably just didn't know what to say. Rachel is normally a caring and forgiving person. _She's going to forgive us too. Right?_ Yeah, just thinking about having that conversation makes me want to crawl into a hole and hide. I lie back down, this time taking my shoes off and getting under the cover with Rachel. My eyes close and I drift back off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(6:43PM, Riley's POV)

"Riley you have to tell her, you heard our pack leader, at least one of us has to stay behind and take the girl under our wing." Aris crosses her arms over her chest as she starts to lose her patience with me. "She can't go through this without one of our kind to guide her through it. And, you know that she can't go home with us since she's underage. You chose to stay, we get that, but you have to tell her and soon, the full moon will be here before you know it. She needs to be prepared."

"I know that, Aris, but you don't know how hard this is for me. God!" I vent my anger and fear at my friend. "You didn't see him ripping her arm to shreds. And now… fuck." I'm so damn angry for letting this happen to Rachel. Now, on the next full moon? Well let's just say things are going to get crazy.

I plop down on my bed, face in hands as tears start to leak out. "Baby, this is not your fault." Aris sits besides me, her hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly. "What could we have done? You know it won't be all bad, this might actually be good for her." She presses a kiss to my cheek and I sigh because I can't see any good whatsoever in Rachel being attacked so viciously.

"We could have just told them there was a dangerous wolf in the area and that they shouldn't stay another night." I shake my head in regret. "Rachel wouldn't be hurt if I had done that. I don't think she's going to see it as good, Aer, she'll probably hate us for not doing something to stop it. That's if she even believes what we tell her."

I can feel Aris glare into the side of my head, but I'm finding it difficult to look at her right now. "If you're going to just think on what ifs, Ri, and not be positive about the situation, then you don't need to stay. She doesn't need that. You are going to have to be her rock. If she see's that you're scared as much as she is, then…"

"I get it. Fine." I interrupt her mid sentence and return her glare. She didn't see what I did, but I still know that she's right. "I'll try and stop blaming myself and be there for her instead. There's no way I'm leaving this for someone else to deal with." I'm still scowling at her but she just smiles, chuckles, and then knocks me over flat onto the bed. We cuddle close, with me more than her, needing and taking comfort from our embrace.

"Good. Now that's over with, what's for dinner?" Devon jumps on the bed and lies behind me, wrapping her arm around both of us.

I lift my head as my phone vibrates beside me. I reach between me and Aris, grabbing it. "Quinn?"

"Quinn's for dinner?" I roll my eyes and smack Devon upside the head. My friend can be a real goof, but I love her.

I answer Quinn's incoming call as I push my hand over Devon's smirking mouth. "Hey, you."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asks softly, sounding worried about me.

My heart flutters. "I'm better. How's our patient?" I lie and question her instead. I'm more than comfortable with changing the topic off of me.

"Good, I'm glad." I can hear the soft smile in her voice. "You were pretty upset earlier."

Okay, maybe I'm feeling a little better compared to my crying and panicking earlier. "I'm sorry about that, hope I didn't scare you away."

"Of course you didn't." Quinn's chuckles lightly. "Anyway, Rachel's home now. I drove her back here and stayed, while her dads are working. She's been in and out mostly. I thought that maybe once she'd rested after her bath we would talk, but I don't think it gonna happen tonight." She sighs down the phone and I just press my cell closer to my ear.

"Just give her time, the talk will happen, I wouldn't rush into it if I were you." I say, still embarrassed with myself for crying like a baby in her ear, and grateful that she's decided to go with my topic change.

"No, no rush. I guess I'm just ready for it to be done so we can start over, you know? And speak of the devil, she's calling for me. Let me go for now, I'll call you later sometime." I can hear her talk to Rachel and then back to me. "Oh hey, Rach. It's Riley. Yeah, hold on. Rachel wants a word with you, here she is." I listen intently with a smile, amused.

"Good evening, Riley. How're you?" Rachel comes on the line, sounding a little cheerier than I expected her to be.

"Hey, little one. I'm doing good. How's your arm?" I lie again, because really, I feel terrible for letting her get hurt by Gabriel, but that's not something that needs sharing right now.

"Hmm, right now it's so fine." She giggles. "I wanted to invite you over tomorrow evening, for supper. I have something I wanted to tell you."

She's definitely high, her voice is too upbeat. _How cute_. I wonder at what she wants to tell me. "Sure. I'd love to come over. Is it okay with your parents?" I smile, happy that I'll get a chance to see her even though I'm sure that I'll be getting questioned about what happened in the hospital room.

"They won't mind. I'll text you the time and address later. Right now I need to go call Santana and invite her as well. Have a good night, Riley."

"Wait, Santana? She's going to be there too? Hello, Rachel?" I try asking her before she hangs up; wanting to know if she's serious, because I have a feeling that if me and Santana end up in a confined space together, it won't turn out pretty. I'm met with the dial tone instead of Rachel's voice. _Shit._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(7:25pm, Santana's POV)

My cell rings from the night stand. I sigh and grab it, checking to see who it is. Quinn. Of course. "What, Q?"

"Hello, Santana." Oh, that's for sure not Quinn's voice.

"Yoshi?" I ask, looking at the caller I.D. again, just to be sure. It says Quinn.

"I don't see the resemblance between me and that little green creature." She huffs. Yeah, definitely Berry. Why the hell is she calling me? And, why from Q's phone?

"No? Guess that's the problem, you don't see yourself how we see you. Why are you callin me?" I quip, chuckling to myself. She's such a freak, I mean look at the little dude. How can she not see it? He's small, has a big nose and is cute. _No, not cute! He isn't, just… no. Ugh! Whatever._

"And how do you see me?" _Son of a bitch_. She didn't just ask that. What am I supposed to say? _Shit, think…_ "Silence speaks volumes, remember San? I don't think I want to know anyway. Listen, I just wanted to call and invite you over for supper tomorrow. If you really were checking in on me this morning, show me by coming over tomorrow night. Riley and Quinn will be there too. I'll text you the time later. I, I hope you show up." With that, she hangs up, leaving me speechless. I don't even know what to think. _Does she really want me there?_ I don't get it. _Why would she invite me over to come eat with her?_

_Wait. Riley's gonna be there? Just fuckin great, that woman is infuriating._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta-d :)**

* * *

(Tuesday night, Santana's POV)

I drive around Rachel's block, for the second time. As I come up to her house, there's a new car in the driveway that wasn't there the first time I passed. Q's ride. My foot presses the gas and I circle around again, I just can't seem to make myself pull into her driveway. I was supposed to be here at six, on the dot, and as I go around for a fourth time, it's five past. The fifth time I go around, my eyes widen at the new car that's now parked in the full driveway. _Holy fuckin shit_. It's a sleek black Lamborghini. That thing has to be Riley's. _Wow_. So now she's a Ms 'Think She Knows It All' rich girl, either that or it's daddy's car. What a show off.

I park on the side of her yard, far enough away from the road and turn my car off. But don't move to get out yet, instead I just sit here and take in a couple of deep breaths, preparing myself for whatever goes down tonight. Not that I'm scared. Another five minutes pass before I finally exit my vehicle and slowly make my way up to her front door. I'm now over ten minutes late. I reach for the door bell but hesitate and drop my hand back down. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Santana Lopez, I can do anything, including facing Rachel berry._

"Don't tell me the almighty bitch is afraid of her high school verbal punching bag?" I jerk around, startled at the voice coming from behind me.

I glare, hard, before turning back around to jab at the doorbell. "Don't know what the hell you're talking about." I tell Riley, jaw clenching. We haven't even gone inside yet and she's trying to start something. I didn't realize she was even still in her car, stupid tinted windows.

"Oh no?" I can hear the smirk in her irritating voice. "So, that wasn't you driving around her block before you decided to finally park? That wasn't you who sat in Rachel's yard for over five minutes and then slowly walked to the door and proceeded to stand here, hand hovering over the door bell?" She asks from right behind me and I really want to punch her in the throat.

I curse under my breath and hit the doorbell several times. _Where the hell are they?_ "I don't have to answer to you." I throw her a quick glare. "What I do is none of your damn business, so how bouts you stay the hell away from me tonight? I don't like you." I huff harshly. "And wipe that fucking smirk off your face before I decide to bring out the bitch and do it for you." I turn back to her with a withering look.

All she does is chuckle, which makes me even more pissed. "You know why you don't like me? It's because I'm right, and have the balls to call you out on it. Oh, by the way, the doorbell is broken. Try knocking."

Ay dios mio! I'm about to cut this bitch. She knows nothing. "I don't like you because you think you know me and your all cocky about it." I reply frustrated, turning back around to the door to knock this time. I'm ready to be away from her.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." She steps up beside me, speaking low and 100 % serious. "You my dear Santana are one cocky bitch, but this isn't high school. You don't run things here and you sure as hell don't scare me. This is Rachel's home and if you can't respect it or her, I will not hesitate to kick your dumb ass out myself." I look at her, glaring. The door clicks open finally and I waste no time in pushing past Quinn to get inside and away from Riley.

"Where the heck have you two been? Rachel has been crying her eyes out because neither of you showed up on time! Her dads and I have been trying to calm her down, but she's locked herself in her room." Quinn hollers at us, her eyes ablaze and hands motioning towards the stairs. I grimace, sorta feelin bad for making her wait. I know she's a punctual person and to make matters worse, she probably thinks I'm admitting to having ulterior motives for showing up at the hospital, by not showing up here. But I'm here damn it, no matter how much I'm dreading this.

I don't even reply, just walk off and up the stairs until my feet land in front of Rachel's door. I roll my eyes at the huge gold painted star with 'Rachel's room' written in the middle of it. Typical. I close my eyes, take a breath, and then knock.

"Go away daddy! I said I just wanted to be alone and I'm not hungry for the 50th time!" Rachel yells out from behind the door, her voice sounding angry yet defeated.

I can tell she's been crying and I feel my face drop at the thought. _Okay Lopez. You can do this. It's just Berry, not a monster._ I pep myself up before I open my mouth and speak. "It's me, Yoshi. Open the door."

"I have nothing to say to you, go away! You didn't show, you aren't here. Riley isn't here, no ones here, San!"

Uhh. Is she high again? "Berry, I'm outside your door talkin to you. Don't be such a diva. I'm what, only like... twenty minutes late? You know me. I'm one to show up fashionably late."

"And, Riley? Where is she, hmm? I bet you're only here because Quinn must have called you. You aren't here because you want to be."

As predicted, she is going to make this difficult for me. She doesn't trust either of us, and is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She thinks I'm here because Q called and forced me over, which really isn't the case. Maybe I'll just have to fess up and tell her why I'm late. _Ha, yeah right. Like I'm going to admit to being afraid of being here? Fat chance._

I bang on the door. "Gremlin? If you don't come unlock this door right now, I'll grab a sharpie and draw pornographic pictures on your precious star." I warn. I can hear her shocked gasp through the wooden barrier and footsteps run toward me.

The door swings open and closed. She looks over the star for any damage and sighs in relief when the inspection comes up clear. She turns and glares at me, but my eyes land on her half naked body. She's standing before me in only a tank and panties. I smirk. Seems like the tables have turned and I allow my gaze to trail up her legs, over her flat stomach and to her braless breasts. Her nipples are poking through the tank. "This is a public area, Yoshi. There are people in the house and you shouldn't be wearing next to nothin." I attempt to tease her, mocking how she said similar words to me the other night, except, I can barely keep my eyes off of her.

_Hells to the no. I am NOT attracted to Rachel Berry. Nope. Her body isn't all that great. Nope, not at all_.

"Why are you here?" She decides to ignore my attempt at humor, but her light flush doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"Quinn didn't call me. I haven't talked to anyone outside of school today. So, why do you think I'm here?" I answer, without actually answering her question. She needs to figure it out on her own.

She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me for a little while. "I'm hoping you're here because you want to be." She answers me, with I think, hope shining in her eyes, but she still sounds unsure on whether to believe me or not. "I asked you to come if that's why you visited me in the hospital, and if Quinn didn't call you, then I'm assuming you just proved that theory. Even if you are slightly late."

"Tell anyone I said this… and I'll make your life at school even worse. I came to see you because I was worried, like I said; I watched as that, that thing ripped your arm up. I had to make sure you weren't going to croak on us, I mean, what would Glee club be like without you? We need twelve members to qualify for Regional's. We would have had to call you back from the dead so we could at least stay in the competition." I threaten her like I would have at school, knowing it usually works on any of the loser kids. But I'm not so sure if it will work on her. She had already slipped up and told Q about our cuddling. I try to soften the threat with some humor though, hoping to get her to smile, laugh, somethin.

I watch as her face falls, she looks down at the floor and I look on in confusion. "I told you I didn't want to know what you thought of me, but now that I do, I'm not surprised. You can show yourself to the door." She whispers without emotion, pointing to the stairs.

I stand there though, thinking over what I could have said for that reaction. "Berry… what, I, what?" _Oh come on!_ Damn her for turning me into a bumbling idiot. _What am I supposed to even say to that?_

"I want you out of my home, Santana. You obviously only wanted to be here to see if I'm going to stay in glee club. I was right about all of you only tolerating me for my winning voice. If I had died, and there was any chance of bringing me back, the only reason you would, is for my voice. What would you do after we lost or won all of the competitions? Put me back in my grave?"

"Whoa, excuse me? Am I hearing things right?" Riley, again sneaks up on me, butting in our conversation before I get the chance to make things right. "Did I not just warn you about respecting her and her house? And here you are, already upsetting her. Is it true, that all you and your friends care about is Rachel's singing?"

I'm sick of her sticking her nose in where it's not wanted and I close the distance between us, getting all up in her face. "You need to stay the fuck out of our business. This has nothing to do with you. You have no say or right to come in here and start assuming shit, when you have no idea what's going on."

"Girls, what's the problem here? I sent Riley up here to get you two for supper, not to argue." Rachel's dad Hiram, I think his name is, stomps up the staircase and comes to interrogate us. We all stand up straight and look at him.

"Sorry dad. Santana was just telling me that she couldn't stay; her father called and needs her home tonight. I was upset, but we'll come down and I'll see her to the door then come join everyone else at the table." Rachel lies to him, and I have to give her credit for her acting skills, but not for her chosen lie.

Unfortunately, Hiram sees right through his daughter as he looks at both me and Riley. He knows she's lying because, sadly, my father is no longer with us and he worked with Rachel's other father, Leroy. Apparently, they never told their daughter about him. Why would they? We hadn't been friends then, well we aren't now either. Hiram says nothing on the lie; instead he nods okay and gives me a look between sympathetic and apologetic.

After Rachel changes into some pyjama bottoms, we all head back down stairs, but I have no intention of leaving things like this. I'm staying and Rachel and I are going to t-talk. _Ugh_. She'll just have to get over it and learn to listen. Rachel starts walking towards the door, but without saying anything, I follow Hiram and Riley the bitch into the dining room. As I sit down, all eyes, except for Rachel's, who is still in the foyer, turn to me. Their facial expressions differ. Riley is glaring at me, Q is raising her brow, and Hiram is smiling.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't keep your father waiting." Rachel, finally noticing my absence from her side, comes into the kitchen, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm afraid he'll be waiting a long time, at least I hope so. I'm not ready to go out just yet." I tell Rachel, even though I know Hiram and Quinn will be the only ones who understand what I'm saying.

"That's very rude, Santana, and not to mention disrespectful to your dad. You should go now, so he won't be angry with you." Honestly appalled at me, she keeps up the lying, digging herself in deeper.

Q looks at me in utter confusion, knowing my dad has been dead for over two years now.

"Rachel, give it up honey, I know you're lying, for what I'm not sure." Hiram shakes his head at his daughter. "You know better than to lie to us, next time if you don't want me to know what's going on, just say you were having a private conversation and I will respect it. Sit down and eat your food." He scolds her fatherly, without actually giving away how he knows she was lying. I respect him for that. He knows that if I wanted her to know about him, I'll tell her myself.

Rachel sits down silently, blushing like mad. Tension fills the area as we sit there. It's uncomfortable for all of us. Luckily, Leroy comes in from the kitchen, all smiles, carrying two clear pans, holding what looks like lasagne in them. He sets them down in the middle of the table. "Let me grab the breadsticks and we'll be ready to eat." He tells us, still smiling, oblivious to the tension, or pretending not to notice. He walks back in, setting a pan of bread down too, then sits beside his husband. "Alright now, don't be shy, dig in." He encourages us to eat and I certainly don't have to be told twice.

While we eat, Hiram and Leroy start up a conversation with Riley, I tune in, there's nothin else to do anyways. "We're from Transylvania originally, me and my two other friends, Aris and Devon." Riley answers his first question casually, but my eyebrows furrow and I blink. _She isn't serious is she? Transylvania, seriously? No way._ Everyone looks at her like she's crazy, because come on, Transylvania? _Isn't that where they say werewolves and vampires live? Not that there are such creatures._ "I'm kidding." She starts to laugh. "Oh man, your faces! Priceless. No, we live in Pennsylvania actually, near Hershey, PA. It's a few hundred miles from here, but with my baby, we got here in no time." I've never been anywhere other than Mexico and here, going to Hershey, PA, would be a trip of a lifetime. _Who doesn't love loads of non stop chocolate fun?_

"Oh, I was just about to ask if you and your friends were werewolves! Where are they anyways? They could have come over too." Daddy Berry lets loose a chuckle, finding it funny. He asks about Riley's friends as they continue to chat away.

"They're at… home. I'll tell them to come next time; they'll love your cooking Mr. Berry."

"None of that mister crap, call us by our names, any friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours. You get special privileges." Leroy corrects her, laughing lightly. "So how old are you young ladies, if you don't mind me asking? And, what made you three come here to this hick town of all places?"

"I'll remember that Hiram, thank you." Riley smiles lightly before answering his questions. "Aris is the oldest of us at 24, then me; I'm 22, and Devon is the baby at 21. We came down to visit someone we know, to help them move back to Pennsylvania where they belong." Riley replies without a problem, seems like she's enjoying playing 20 questions.

So, they aren't all that much older than us, not even 10 years. Hmm. I chance a glance at Rachel, but when my eyes meet with her resting on Quinn's shoulder, it makes me feel weird, and not in a good way. I recognize the feeling. I got it all the time when I would see Britt and Artie all lovey dovey with each other, but there's no way in hell that I'm jealous. Nu-uh. It must be the food messing me up. It's the lasagne's fault… yeah.

After we clean up our food mess, we all go settle into the living room, sitting one by one on the wrap around couch to watch a movie or something, but the last spot is beside Berry. I look around the room to find somewhere else to sit. There is no free space, crap. I hesitantly sit beside her, careful of her hurt arm, speakin of… I want to know how it looks. I hate the thing that did this to her, she's going to be scarred for life now. They decide on a movie, Rent. Surprisingly, it was Q who chose it, not Rachel. Leroy turns it on while Hiram shuts the lights off, then we all give the TV our attention.

Halfway through the movie, I find my attention on Yoshi's arm again, staring at it through the glow of the TV and side table lamp, which she had us turn on. She refused to admit that it was because she's afraid of the dark right now, but we all know. Before I even realize what's happening, my fingers glide against her wrist, right above where the wrap stops. She flinches and turns startled eyes to mine; I have to look away from the fear written on her face.

"You okay, little one?" Riley, who happens to be sitting on the other side of her, asks in concern, giving me a glare in the process.

"Y-Yes. I just had a bad pain in my arm, but it's gone now." Rachel answers, stuttering and lying yet again, this time though, the way she said it makes me hurt. I guess I am a pain in her arm.

This isn't going to work; I need to get out of here, but before I can even attempt to move, I feel Rachel's arm slide against my thigh. She lets out a hiss as it rubs on my jeans then goes to move it back. I let her for the moment. "Q, throw me that pillow." I order her, holding out my hand for it.

She arches a brow at me. "You mean the one I'm using? No way, find another one." She asks sarcastically, denying me.

I glare. "It's for Berry. Hand it over." I try again, knowing she'll give it to me for her new buddy.

"Oh well, why didn't you just say so? Here, Rach. I'll go find another." Q indeed gives in immediately, pulling it from behind her head and tossing it over. I snatch it from the air.

"That was rude, Santana." Rachel shakes her head at me, not taking the offered pillow. "I didn't even ask for the pillow.

I frown at her ungratefulness. I had done something nice for the gremlin and she throws it back at me. "But, your arm…" I purse my lips and firm my voice. "You need to prop it up on something soft." I tell her knowingly, seeing how much her arm is bothering her. Instead of waiting on a reply, I gently lift her arm for her, and set the pillow under it.

"You, I, thank you?" She stutters out a response, obviously surprised that I'm doing this for her.

"Was that a question?" I ask her teasingly, settling back into my spot.

"No... sorry. I meant thank you. You didn't have to do that." She says shyly, looking away. _Cute. No, we've been over this! Not cute!_

"Uh… yeah sure. No problem." I mumble out and curse under my breath. She can't keep affecting my talking skills like this. I'm supposed to be smooth.

Towards the end of the movie, I gaze back down to her arm, itching to touch it. _Wait, I mean look at it._ I wonder at what it looks like now, and to just how bad her poor arm is. I glance around the room and at Rachel. Her dads are asleep and Q and Ms Mcbitchy are watching the ending of the movie. Rachel is too, her eyes glued to the TV. I lift my hand some and inch it toward Berry's, my fingers slowly reaching her hand.

"That was good. It was my first time watching it." I jerk my hand back when Riley makes a comment about the movie, heart racing at the thought of what I was about to do. She probably would have slapped me this time.

"Glad you liked it." Q smiles up at her from where her head is resting in Riley's lap. "I don't like many musicals, not as much the Munchkin over there, but I like a few, including that one."

_Damn, I feel like a fourth wheel. Whatever, like I need them anyways? Hell no. I gots myself and that's all I need. _"Well this has been nice or whatever, but I'm about to bounce. We have school tomorrow you know?" I announce, standing up and stretching with a yawn.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel tells me as she gets up too, catching my yawn for herself, which just makes more go around the room until everyone has had at least two. We end up all laughing about it.

"Night S, see you at school, bright and early." Quinn lazily bids me goodnight from her spot.

"Yeah. Bright and early. Woo hoo." I deadpan my cheer and roll my eyes, tired of having to get up so damn early for cheerleading practise. "G'night Q." She laughs out as I finally follow Rachel to the front door.

"Goodnight, Santana." She whispers low, but I catch it.

"Night, Yoshi." I smile softly while scuffing my toe against the porch. "Take it easy or whatever." She gives me a tiny smile and then turns around to go back inside, shutting the door behind her.

OOOOOOO

(Present, Riley's POV)

"I really need to go too, I guess. Thanks for having us over, Rachel." Quinn sits up from my lap and announces tiredly. I pout at her for moving, but she doesn't notice of course.

"Do… do you maybe think you could possibly… stay the night?" Rachel shyly and hesitantly asks us both, looking between us with a hopeful expression. "At least one of you. I'm still a little freaked out and would rather not be alone tonight." How could anyone say no to that face?

"I have an extra uniform in my car I can use for tomorrow. I'll stay if it's okay with your dads." Quinn smiles, apparently not being able to say no either.

"I'll stay too, not like I have anywhere better to be." I tell her teasingly, nudging her good arm lightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, if you two don't mind; I'm ready to go lie down now." She's smiling at us now and then heads out of the room.

We follow her up and she lends us something to sleep in, but I opt for just a t-shirt, being more comfortable the fewer clothes I have on. Quinn changes into sweats and a tank top, much like what Rachel is wearing. When she steps out of the bathroom she's smelling minty fresh. Quinn goes next and when she is done, I take my turn. When I come out, they are already in bed and under the covers. I pad over and take the spot beside Quinn. Rachel is already passed out.

"Night, Riley." Quinn whispers so as to not wake her.

"Goodnight, Quinn." I smile, scooting closer to her. She smiles back and we stare at each other for a few moments. Her eyes finally close and mine follow not too long after.

Tonight was a cakewalk compared to what tomorrow is going to bring. I have to tell Rachel she's going to become furry on the next full moon and I am not looking forward to that. I sigh and try to blank any thoughts from my head, letting the Sandman take me instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**New author's note: Hey my awesome readers, whoever is reading this, I just edited chapters 10-12 so that you can read them better. You know, since they weren't really that great…I figured I'd save you the eyesore until my beta can get around to them for a better look. I added a few words here and there and tried to make it a better and smoother read. I'm working on 13; the last chapter that needs work and will have it posted soon. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

(Wednesday morning, Riley's pov)

I'm woken by something rubbing against me, when it happens again; I realize its Quinn's legs sliding against mine as she plasters herself to the front of my body. Her head tucks under my chin and I wrap my arm securely around her back. 'Beep beep beep beep'

"Santana stole my Tony award!" Rachel hollers out, bolting up in bed after the alarm blares to life, startling the hell out of both Quinn and me. We look at each other then turn enough to see Rachel clearly; she blinks several times, obviously discombobulated.

"Rach?" I call out softly to get her attention; she turns her head our way. "Why did Santana steal your Tony award?" Quinn asks her as we try not to laugh.

"What? I-I don't know… I'm sorry, I'm confused…" Rachel answers confusedly, shaking her head to clear it.

"You were dreaming sweetie, when the alarm went off; you bolted up and yelled that Santana stole your Tony award." I explain to her with a chuckle, hoping she can fill in the blanks.

"Oh, that's right, I dreamed that we were together, and she came to the award show to support me. I won of course, and when we got home, we celebrated by making love for the very first time, let me tell you that it was well worth the wait… She had me orgasm before we even had our-"

"Whoa berry, we don't need the details about your sex dreams" Quinn stops her mid story, slapping a hand over her mouth; I pout and grab Quinn's hand, removing it.

"No, please continue… I don't mind, really, go on…"

"Right, sorry, I'm sure you two don't want to hear the rest of that. You know, if san is half as good as she was in my dream, then it is no wonder why she has so many sex partners. Now if she could just apply that to an actual relationship, she would be so much happier in life. Now, back to the point of my dream. The next morning I found myself alone, I got out of bed and she was just…gone. All her things she left over at my apartment and most important of all, My Tony award. You can imagine my horror. She left me heartbroken, but the only thing I could process was that my Tony was gone. I didn't want to believe she had left me." She finishes the dream, unfortunately skipping over the best parts. Quinn totally ruined that for me, she is so not any fun.

So even in Rachel's dreams, she cannot escape the pain Santana causes her on an almost daily baises. That is pretty screwed up if you ask me. "You have these dreams often munchkin? About Santana…and you…together?" Quinn questions her curiously, smirking.

"N-no! That was the first one, but enough about me, you need to get ready for school. Cheerio's practice today at 6:15am you'd better get going lest you incur the wrath of coach Sylvester." Rachel quickly denies, shaking her head and changing the subject, blush covering her pretty face. I think she's lying but, hopefully the other dreams she has had were more pleasant, ones without Santana breaking her heart.

"Yeah yeah, Thanks for reminding me. I'll come tell you bye before I leave." Quinn mumbles as she extracts herself from me, having been practically in my lap from stopping Rachel from talking earlier. She's blushing and not making eye contact with either of us.

I wish she didn't have to go to school; it was nice spending time with her. But, it also reminds me that she is underage, not that anything would ever happen, she could be straight, be in a relationship or maybe she isn't even looking for one. Either way, it's not happening. The room goes silent as Rachel and I lie back down, neither one of us ready to get up yet. "Hey rach?" I look at her and call out her name, her eyes open and she looks at me questioningly.

"Yes Riley?"

"How old were you in your dream to have won a Tony award?" I ask her curiously, remembering back when she was revealing the dream to us, something sticking out the most.

"The award show was the day right after my twenty fifth birthday, it had to have been one of the most amazing birthdays I would ever have, I'm sure." Her answer confirms my suspicions, making me giggle out.

"What is so funny?" She asks me with a bewildered expression, a slight pout adorning her lips.

"Rach…are you waiting that long in real life?" I question her, trying to be serious, since the matter really isn't anything to laugh about.

"Well I'm just trying to be realistic; I would love to win before twenty five. But I don't want to get my hopes up too high." She replies innocently so, misinterpreting my question. Oh, she really is an adorable little thing. Maybe it's a good thing she did; I wouldn't have wanted to overstep my bounds. We haven't known each other that long. But really, 25? That is a long time without full on sex, she is only 16, that's freakin' 9 years from now! Though, if she and Santana ever really did get together, I don't think she will be able to make it that long. That is if Santana ever got her shit together and started treating Rachel like she deserves.

"Hm, yeah, your right. But I don't doubt you will win, regardless of your age." I tell her, dropping the real question. She smiles shyly, blushing again. We close our eyes and the room once again falls silent. Voices bring me out of sleep, I look over to Rachel, seeing Quinn leaning down, talking to her,

"I'll see you later, just let me know when you feel like having me back. We um, we need to talk still. But, whenever you're up for it. Try and have a good day ok?"

"We do need to talk Quinn, You have me really confused by the 180 turn around and I'm very wary of you. However, I can't deny that you have been anything but nice to me since the camping trip. I will call you soon; you have a good day as well." I listen in on Rachel's reply, smiling at how things are going, they have hope yet. "I'm sorry for confusing you; I've been confusing myself with how I feel about things for awhile now. Call me anytime." Quinn tells her with a pained expression, then leans up and looks over at me.

"I'll walk you out." I let her know as I get up off the bed, she nods. We walk downstairs and to the front door in silence, I follow her out the door and to her car. She eyes my car intensely,

"You like?" I ask her with a smirk, knowing the answer is yes.

"That, wow, I've never seen one of those in real life, Is it yours?" She replies in wonder, just about drooling on the cement.

"Oh yes, all mine. Want me to give you a ride sometime?" Oh yes, she can ride me anytime. She would look so damn hot in that car. And, the expression on people's faces when Quinn, the head cheerleader, gets out of my sweet ride will be priceless. I can see Santana now… She would be pissed.

"Yes please. Uh so, I have to go, I'll see you later?" She says, looking back at me.

"You will. Give me a call or txt and we'll hook up sometime." I reply, smiling and chuckling, then step into her space and wrap my arms around her in a much needed hug.

She tentatively hugs me back, but relaxes as I hold her tighter and lay my head against hers. So, yeah, I'm just going to have to keep reminding myself that she is a minor. No big deal. I can do this. Damn her hair smells good. "Riley, I have to go, I really can't risk being late, coach is already on my ass for skipping the other morning to bring Rachel home."

She pulls away and tells me, already opening her car door to get in. I try not to pout outwardly. "Fine, I'll let you get going then…" I tell her reluctantly, pouting anyways. She gives me a half smile before shutting the door, then pulls out, leaving me here feeling oddly empty. Yeah…this isn't going to be so easy after all.

Xxxxxx

(6:11PM, Rachel's pov)

After a tiring day, having had to go get another dreaded rabies shot this afternoon, my dads and I are sitting on our couch, about to watch a movie. Riley left before we are to eat dinner, to go gather some clothes along with Aris and Devon, my dads have Ok'd it for them to spend the night tonight. They love that I seem to have friends, so they don't mind if any of them come over, plus no school until next Monday. Quinn is supposed to bring me my schoolwork tomorrow so I can catch up. I yawn and rest my head on daddy's shoulder, closing my eyes for a quick nap; I'm way too tired for a movie right now.

"Rachel? Honey wake up, the food is ready." I groan and frown at the interruption to my well-deserved nap, Dad is standing over me, hand on my back.

"Carry me? I'm so tired dad." I Joke and admit, closing my eyes back.

"Alright, you sleep; I'll try again in a little while okay?" He whispers sadly, and I feel him kiss my temple. I let myself drift back off.

"Uh… what is she doing?"

"What does it look like? It's obvious what's happening."

"Damn, whoever she's dreaming about is lucky." I groan out at the abrupt wake up call, voices filtering into my dreamscape. I'm not sure if I'm happy they woke me or disappointed… My heart is telling me to go for the first option while my panties are saying the other. How can one become so wet without actual stimulation? Damn dream Santana.

"Alright Devon and Air, leave the munchkin alone, she's waking up." Riley scolds her friends for bothering me, but her voice sounds like she is about to laugh. Why does everyone laugh at me while I sleep? Am I that funny looking?

"No, not at all little one, you're just adorable is all. Listen, when your dads come back in here, I need, we need to talk to you." She replies sheepishly, to a question I didn't even mean to ask aloud, but she gets serious all of a sudden, making me sit up and look at her in worry.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask them, eyes searching their faces for clues as to why they need to talk to us.

"Well, it depends on how you take the news, whether you see it as something wrong or not… It's really important, and I'm sorry for scaring you like this." Riley answers cryptically, worrying me more, what does she mean? I'm confused.

"I don't know what to say to that, you have me awfully confused and worried Riley did, did I do something?" I just don't understand… My fathers need to come in here quick.

"Wait, before you answer that, I wanted to tell you how thankful I am that you saved my life, if you weren't there I would most likely be dead. But here I am and it's because of you." I add in hurriedly before they could reply to my first sentence. Riley's eyes become misty; she closes them and turns away.

"No, you didn't do anything. Hiram, Leroy, if you would sit down, I need to talk to you three." She tells me softly, then seeing my dads, directs them beside me. I keep my eyes on her anxiously.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Daddy replies and they both sit down, giving them their attention.

"I'm not really sure how to start this off, either way I'm going to come off sounding crazy. But I need you to just stay there and listen, what I'm about to tell you isn't a joke, or me messing with you." She closes her eyes again and slides her hand through her hair, seemingly at a loss.

"You certainly have our undivided attention, please just tell us what it is, your really scaring me Riley." I let her know, frowning and getting more anxious as time passes.

"I'm sorry, I just, I've never had to do this. Is there any chance any of you believe in the supernatural? That would make this a little easier." She tells us and asks, chuckling, it comes out rueful. What kind of question is that? Why would she be asking that, what does it have to do with anything?

"Supernatural? Like ghosts?" My dad asks, laughing disbelievingly, I don't blame him.

"That's a start, if you were to believe in ghosts, then you maybe could believe in other things. Any of you have an encounter with one before? A ghost or spirit?"

"I'm not understanding why you would even ask these things?" After a minute of complete silence, my daddy questions her, as confused as we all are.

"I was trying to ease into what I really needed to tell you, but I see that isn't happening. What if I said that the things you see on TV that go bump in the night are real, like magic and-"

"And what? vampires, demons? Those things aren't real Riley; please don't tell me that you believe in them?" I interrupt her crazy talk, really weirded out now; I didn't know she was like this.

"I do, some things are very real. Vampires, magic-"

"I'm sorry Riley, but if you continue to feed us this non sense, I'm going to have to ask you to leave our house." Daddy counters her, holding up his hand to stop her from saying anymore.

However, Riley shakes her head no, "No, I can't do that. I'm telling you all of this because of Rachel. Mr. Berry, that wolf that attacked her, he wasn't pure wolf. It, he was a werewolf." She looks at him then at me as she reveals what she really wanted to say.

I frown, mind on overload, how could I have not seen that she was this crazy? She didn't give off any hints, and she has been nothing but kind and helpful the whole time we've known her. Even taking up for me when Santana shows her true colors.

"This isn't funny Riley, I want you and your friends to leave, you are obviously in some fantasy world that is far from real and need very serious help. Because, what you're telling us? Can't possibly be real, my daughter wasn't bit by a damn werewolf, that would mean she would turn into one, and that, that isn't happening." Daddy stands up to his full height, looking down on her, talking calmly but with an edge in his voice. I shake my head, not believing what I'm hearing, there is no way that thing was a werewolf, the things coming out of her mouth are insane, and daddy is right, she needs serious help.

"Rachel, I swear to you on my grandmother's grave, that I am telling you the truth, a werewolf bit you, I'm sorry, so sorry that this is happening but it is. The closer the full moon gets, your body will go through many changes and on the night of, you will turn completely into a werewolf. I have to tell you this, I had to, I know how insane it sounds, but it's true, so true. Rachel will need me to help her through this-"

"That is enough! You really are insane! You are lying, you're sick, just get. Out. I don't want you anywhere near me, do you understand?" I stand and get in her space, yelling at her, having had enough of this complete and utter bullshit. I take a step back when tears fall down her cheeks,

"I can't do that Rachel, please, you are going to need me, us, I'm not lying even though it really sounds like I am. Let us prove to you that what I'm saying is truth."

"How on earth are you going to prove that our daughter will turn into one of those things? You're delusional and I regret ever having you in our house and around my baby." Dad joins us standing up, his voice hard. But Riley doesn't take her eyes off me; she lays a hand on my shoulder, making me tense up.

"Don't you dare touch her! You need to leave young lady, right now!" Daddy walks up and yells at her, Riley swivels her head around and growls at him, making us both startle. He backs up, eyes wide. She looks back at me,

"I'm not going to hurt you Rachel, or your dads, I need you to believe me, this is really serious. Do you remember the three wolves' you ran into in the woods? That was me, Aris and Devon." She tells me softly, hand touching my cheek. I close my eyes, remembering them clearly, but there is no way that they were these three girls.

"No, they couldn't be you. You must have been already in the woods that night, over hearing us." I protest, denying it even though something about the three best friends now seem more familiar.

"I promise it was us, Sam named Devon storm, you named Aris cloud, And Quinn named me shadow. We led you all back to your tents, you hugged us goodnight. And the next night, when we all went to sleep, Santana came to my tent looking for you, in her underwear. I slipped up and made the comment about her getting into the magic tea. But, no one ever told me about it and her and Quinn were confused on how I knew. We watched as those two idiots got you high as hell, in wolf form. Trust me, if I could have helped you that night in human form I would have, but we all would have been running around naked."

"Shut up, just shut up! This isn't happening, you're wrong. You were all there before us, and not as werewolves', that isn't possible Riley." I jerk away from her, yelling, not willing to believe her craziness. She sighs and rubs her face roughly.

"Let us prove it; we need for you to believe us. You have to, because you can't go through this alone, without one of us to help you." Aris steps up to us, taking over. She rubs Riley's back as if to comfort her, I'm the one who needs comfort; I need a damn anxiety pill. I look at Riley coolly, who is looking at me already,

"Prove it."

"Ok, I will. I'm going to change right in front of you, so that you will believe us." Aris replies to me instead, looking at me then at my dads'

"You aren't serious? You seriously believe that you can turn into a werewolf? This isn't, fine, you know what, I'll humor you, go ahead then…" Daddy speaks up, laughing in disbelief. He gives Aris the ok, Which I think is insane, she cannot possibly turn into one of those creatures!

"I will, but once you learn that we're real, you are going to be scared of me, I want you to know, that I will not hurt any of you, especially Rachel. But, in return, I'm going to need you not to scream or try to hurt us, not that you could… However, we don't need any unneeded attention. We have to be careful on who we reveal ourselves to. Also, the only reason we are even telling you two, is because Rachel is a minor. She will need you both. Now, stand back."

We, in a daze all stand back, in fact, I find myself walking backwards until the back of my legs hit the couch, and I plop down onto it. Dad rolls his eyes but complies and stands to the side, looking at them as if they are all insane. Daddy is glaring at them, arms crossed. Riley comes to stand beside me, and Devon stays where she is at. Aris is in the middle of our huge living room; she looks over at us and takes a deep breath. We wait for something to happen. My eyes widen and I gasp out, Scrambling off the couch as Aris's body contorts.

Riley catches me and gathers me into her arms, "It's ok, don't panic, she won't hurt you. I've got you little one." She whispers in my ear, trying to sooth me. I whimper when Aris turns to us, in full wolf form,

"Riley?"

"I'm right here." She whispers and kisses my head, holding me snugly.

"I don't understand." I whisper back as my world goes dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**New A/N: Hope this is better, it took me quite awhile to fix it up, it was 'that' bad lol It may not be perfect, but I guess I've come a long ways since these earlier chapters and I think it looks better..Of course, it's all thanks to my beta and you guys for the reviews, comments, encouragements and helpful critique. :) So thank you.**

* * *

My eyes snap open; I look around, panicked and confused. "We're right here baby girl, you're ok." Daddy says from beside me on the couch, I blink my eyes then laugh aloud.

"Daddy, I just had the craziest dream."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you weren't dreaming-"

"No, no, I was! I had a nightmare, it had to have been." I interrupt him, shooting up off the couch.

"As much as I wish this was a nightmare, it isn't. I'm not sure how to process this, but we saw with our own eyes how she just…transformed. We could say it was some kind of trick, or magic, but you know it's not. Your dad sent them out of the room to give you space, the girl has not yet tried to hurt any of us. Do, do you want to see her?" He shakes his head no; telling me what I already know is true. I just don't want to believe it, How can I?

"How can you believe this? It has to be some trick, like you said. Werewolves' aren't real!" I holler at him, getting frustrated and a little angry.

"I know this is hard to believe Rachel, but, this. Is. Real. You see her? She is real; you know she is the same wolf you saw in the woods. You named her." Riley comes in and over, my eyes widen as the white wolf follows behind her, they both stop in front of me.

I back up, trying to get away, "No, this isn't happening, I-I can't turn into that!"

"Rach, look at me. I'm sorry. I know this is insane. Trust me. But I promise you, that you will be changing on the next full moon, which is happening on Halloween ironically…" Riley gets my attention away from ar-the wolf, telling me to believe this. Moreover, if that isn't enough crazy, she wants me to believe that I'm going to turn on Halloween, how cliché is that?

My eyes fall back on the wolf, the wolf that really looks like the one in the woods; she is even whiter in the light. Holy Mary mother of God, she-it's cloud, she 'is' the wolf from the woods. It's Aris; they have the same eyes, except they are darker now. Before I even realize I moved, I find myself kneeling down in front of her, hand stretched out toward her large head. "How? How is this possible?" I whisper as my fingers touch her fur softly.

"We don't even know that, I can't answer that for you. However, we have plenty of other answers; I know you and your dads want to know what's going to happen. If you want some time to try to process this, we can leave you alone tonight and come back to explain more. As long as it is soon, Halloween will come quickly, well, it may come slow for you since you're the one this is happening to. However, for us, it won't. You need to be prepared." Riley kneels beside us, talking lightly, with one hand rubbing my back soothingly and the other joining mine on cloud's head. She slides it across until she reaches mine, then lays it over my hand, letting hers rest there.

"Give me time before you tell us anything else, I'm already having problems wrapping my head around this. I'll call you? I think I'm going to go lie down, my arm hurts and I am so tired." I tell her and pull my hand away uncomfortably, not sure how to feel at this point.

She nods and looks away, "If you don't call soon, I will not hesitate to call you or to come over if I can't get in touch with you. Don't wait too long okay? You need us for this." She looks back at me, eyes filled with more unshed tears.

"Okay." Is all I say before getting up and walking out of the room, heading upstairs and into mine, shutting the door softly behind me.

Xxxxx

(Friday afternoon, Oct 20 5:30pm Quinn's Pov)

San, Britt and me are the only ones left in the locker room after a hard practice; B and I are getting dressed as Santana finishes up her shower. "Hey Q, How is Rachel doing? Does she need any of my duckie band-aids for her arm?" Britt asks from beside me, concern in her voice.

The truth is, I haven't seen or talked to Rachel since Wednesday morning, I was hoping she would call me so we could talk. But, B doesn't need to know that… "She's doing better, her arm is healing right. I don't think she needs any band-aids but she probably wouldn't mind if you went to visit her, do you want to go see her?"

"Yeah, it's weird not having her at school bossing us around, will you take me Q?" She answers in her famous monotone speaking voice, making me smile. Before I can answer though, my phone beeps from within my locker, I dig it out and check it.

~Meet me outside when you're done; I'm here to give you that ride. ;) ~ Riley

Oh damn, really? Just thinking about being in that car with her, is-is shit, something I shouldn't be feeling. shaking my head of the thought, I text back,

~And what if I already have plans? Where do you plan on taking me? ~ Q

~So? Be spontaneous, break whatever you have going on and I'll take you wherever you want. ~ Riley

A smile breaks out on my face at that, she seems like she could be fun, wait, I mean it seems like we could have fun together. No! Get that picture out of your head Fabray! We good little Christian girls aren't supposed to think like that.

~Fine, you had me at ride. Be out in a few. ~ Q

~Great, can't wait. ~ Riley

"Geez Q, who's got you all smiley and shit?" I snap my head up at Santana's voice, and then stuff my phone in my pocket. She's wrapped in only a towel, I can't deny that she has a beautiful body, in fact, I won't deny it. She was my first and only girl crush in sophomore year, when I started to notice her more during shower time. However, that went away faster than I could even think about acting on it, for a couple of different reasons. One, hello… Christian upbringing! That's a hell no in my family's eyes. Two, She is more of a bitch than I am, so, It's kind of a turn off. Hell, I would be turned off even of myself for that same reason. And now, There's these same feelings again, just with someone else. "Hello… earth to Quinn. Snap out of it!" I look back at a now dressed Santana; she's glaring in my direction.

"Sorry, uh, can you take B to go see Rachel? I have to go, something came up." I ask her, coming out of my thoughts. I grab my bag and start to walk out. I'm in a hurry.

"What? No! You can't spring that up on me! I have places to be and people to take advantage of. Hey, don't you walk away from me when I'm talkin' to you!" She yells out angrily, following me as I continue out of the school. I ignore her until we reach Riley's car.

"Something came up? Riight, like going off with that bitch is more important than taking Britts to go see Berry." She scoffs out, recognizing Riley's car instantly. And, if her car wasn't clue enough, then Riley leaning up against it, wearing tan cargo pants, a black tank top with a yellow rubber duck wearing a spiked collar, showing off her very toned arms and black combat boots, should be. Riley's smile drops off her face and instead is replaced with hurt and anger.

"That car is hot; it makes me want to have sex." Brittany comments, rubbing the hood of her car. I blush, what is with her, S, and Rachel not having a filter?

At least she lightens the mood, Riley looks amused now and she chuckles, which makes me laugh too. "Yeah well, you're gunna have to wait your turn B, seems like Quinn is first in line. Lets get out of here, Too much of riley's face is going to make me puke all over her precious car." Santana quips coolly, glaring at the both of us, then grabs Brittany's hand and storms off. Hey! What does she mean I'm first in line? Whatever, she's just trying to rile me up.

"Sorry about her, she's a bitch to everyone." I look at Riley and tell her, feeling bad that San is so mean to her. No one is safe. well except Britt of course.

"Don't apologize for her; she needs to learn how to do that herself. Come on, hop in." She replies with a shrug, acting like it doesn't bother her, but I can tell that it does. I walk around to the passenger side and go to pull the door open, but there isn't a handle, that I can see.

"Uh Riley? How do you get in this thing?" I ask her, scrunching my eyebrows together and searching for a way in. I jump, startled when a hand comes into view, touching the door. She chuckles in my ear, body pressing half into my back, my eyes close of their own accord.

"Look." They pop back open when she speaks, I look where her hand is, she pushes on the indentation that's above the key hole and before you reach the window, it pops up then she takes hold of it and pulls. The car door slowly opens upward, I am now pretty sure that I'm in love with this car. I turn my head and look at her, which puts our faces way to close together, damn her and her eyes. I quickly look away and get into the car, she closes my door and seconds later gets in on her side. "Where to Blondie? Are you hungry?" She asks me as she starts up the car, it revs up and she drives away without waiting on a reply.

Xxxxx

(6:22PM, Santana's Pov)

"Are you taking me to Rachel's house S?" I groan from the driver's seat of my car, forgot all about that. Shit.

"I hadn't planned on it, why?" I grumble out and fiddle with the radio.

"She's hurt; I want to go help her feel better. Q said she would take me, but she went off to have sex instead. So now you have to take me." She explains innocently and gives me the job instead, I groan again.

Then after realizing what she said about Quinn, I have to laugh. I was totally jokin' when I said that, there is no way Q bats for the other team, and Even if she did, she could do way better than Riley. "Ok B, fine, I'll take you to go see the gremlin." I give in reluctantly; never have been able to say no to her. But I guess secretly, I'm wondering if Berry is doin' any better too.

"What's a gremlin? I'd rather go see Rachel. Oh and we need to go buy a get well present for her!" She asks, confused, then perks up and claps excitedly. I groan for a third time.

I park with a huff at Wal-Mart; no other store was good enough to buy Berry a get well present, so says the almighty B. We walk inside, pinkies linked like we always used to do. It feels nice to have it back, but not as nice as before. I haven't been getting the fuzzy feelings as I used to when we were together, and I'm slowly learning to deal with the loss. I care about B and I always will, but our time has ended, so as long as she is happy, I'm not as sad.

"She likes animal's right? We can get her stuffed animals and some flowers to make her bedside look pretty!" She asks and says, dragging me away, still excited. "You pick one out and I'll do the same, then we can go find her flowers."

"No, that's ok, you pick her out something' from the both of us." I draw the line at actually helping, and no way am I spending' a fortune on this shit for yoshi. I can't believe I'm going to spend any money on her.

"We both should get her something San; it will make her extra happy. You go over there and look while I find one over here." She doesn't let me get away with it, and I have no choice but to comply. An upset Brittany will ruin the rest of your day until you give in to what she wants or you apologize for what you did to upset her in the first place, so I just nod curtly and go where she pointed. I look around at the different animals, seeing nothing of interest on this side. I walk back over to Britt's side and look there, my eyes fall on a familiar green creature, I grab it without thought, and then turn to B. She smiles and shows me what she found, a cute yellow fuzzy duckling is sitting in the palm of her hand, I smile back and shake my head, typical B.

We finally arrive at the Berry residence at 7:00, Britt bolts out of the car as soon as it is off, I follow after her. She attempts to ring the doorbell several times, "It's broken, knock on the door." I let her know then find myself knocking on it instead.

We wait, until finally it opens, revealing Rachel's father, Leroy. "Hello girls, what can I do you for?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay for my sexual services. I'm not a prostitute Mr. Berry, aren't you gay though?"

"Uh is Rachel home? We uh came to see her.." I quickly change the subject, blushing madly. He looks at B oddly, then at me, eyes questioning. I shrug sheepishly, hoping he won't say anything on Brittany's misinterpreted answer, He doesn't. We are led inside with our two small gift bags and vase of different flowers she had us pick out. All it needs is water. She had put them in it on the way over.

"Rachel is in her room, last I checked she was sleeping; she has been very tired lately. But, go on up, she might be happy for some visitors. Don't start anything though Miss. Lopez, I know all about you young lady." Leroy lets us know, warning me with a glare, I flinch under his hard gaze and blush, again.

"I-I won't… Um yeah, we're just gunna go up…" I reply like a scared little bitch, running away up the stairs, B hot on my trail. I knock softly on the door, trying to get as far away from her daddy as I can without havin' to go back outside. When no answer comes, I open it slowly and peek in; it's dark with only the glow of her tv shining. She's asleep on her back, arm propped up on a pillow. I shut the door back and we walk over, setting the crap we got, down. A gasp emits from my mouth as I see her damaged arm, uncovered, for the first time, the tv giving enough light to be able to tell that it's seriously messed up. I reach out and almost, almost touch it, but stop midway, I don't want to hurt her or scare her awake.

"W-wake up yoshi… I brought Britts here to come see your injured ass." My voice cracks at first, but I clinch my jaw then get the rest out through bitch mode.

"Her ass is injured too? I want to see it."

"No B, her ass is fine, Berry wake up, we aren't here to talk to ourselves" I scowl and try to wake her again, this time sliding my hand under the sheet and her shirt, tickling her side.

"Mm that feels good…" She moans out and it is then that I remember she isn't ticklish, yeah I totally forgot… She sits up suddenly, knocking her head into mine, "Ow, son of a bitch!"

"Oww! San?" We both holler out in pain, holding onto our foreheads.

"Ouchie, Are you two ok?" Britt questions us worriedly, sitting on the bed right beside me, where I have plopped myself in front of Rachel.

"Brittany? What are you both doing here in my house, in my room?" Rachel asks us in confusion, looking back and forth between us.

"We came to see you silly! Your arm looks like it hurts…" B answers for us, looking down at Berry's arm that is now resting in her lap. She goes to touch it; But Rachel notices and pulls it out of reach, cradling it protectively.

"Yes Brittany, it hurts a lot, and while I thank you for coming over to see me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I am quite tired tonight and wasn't expecting your visit." Rachel tells her, but looks at me the entire time while trying to hide her maimed arm with the sheet.

We stare at each other, and as we do, I pull the sheet away, she whimpers and stretches for it, but I throw it towards the end of the bed. "You don't need to hide your arm yoshi, B could you cut on the lamp for me." I tell her with a surprisingly gentle voice then request of Brittany, never taking my eyes off of Rachel, who's back to cradling her arm and looking at anything but me.

When the extra light shines on us, I reach for Rachel's arm, like B had done, "Let me see."

"San please, just leave me alone; I'm not in the mood for your insults." She denies me, again holding it out of reach. I guess I deserve her un-trust, I haven't given her reason to trust me, but it makes me feel bad which is rare for me.

"Ber-Rachel, I'm not here to insult you and I'm not here to hurt you, so just give me your arm and let me look at it." I try reassuring her in the best un-scary voice I can manage, without coming off sounding like a complete softy. She looks at me with wide eyes, I roll mine, apparently I managed to scare her anyway, I think I'm weirding her out.. When I tentatively touch her hand, she lets me, so I gently pull it toward me for a better look at her arm. I inspect both sides, eyeing the deep teeth marks and the scar from being stitched up. My fingers brush in-between her marred skin, her arm twitches like she's about to pull away but I hold her hand snuggly to keep her from escaping my grasp.

"San?" Berry needs to stop callin' me that; it's making me feel funny. I finally let her arm go, done with my inspection.

Her lips and chin tremble and she looks away, "Rachel, don't do that… I'm not equipped to handle crying girls." I tell her uncomfortably, moving to get off the bed, But B, Who I forgot was even here… thrusts one of the gift bags in my lap before I can get up.

"Don't worry S, give her the present you got for her and it will make everything better." She tells me helpfully and bounces on her feet. Rachel looks at her then at me, surprise written on her tear streaked face,

"You bought me something?" She asks in a whisper, definitely surprised.

"Yeah well, don't let it go to your head, Britt made me do it, she got you something too." Her face drops a fraction, but then she looks at the bag, I grab and hand it over, knowing it's what she wants.

"It isn't going to like, attack me is it?" She asks warily, peering into it. I sigh, knowin' I deserve that too.

"Nope, we promise. Open it Rach!" Brittany answers, shaking her head in the negative, then orders her excitedly.

Rachel hesitantly reaches in, first pulling out the paper tissue B had us get as well, then sets it aside and goes back in, grabbing the animal inside. She blinks up at me then a slow smile breaks out, "Yoshi?"

"Yeah, It's a mini you. Like it?" I reply nonchalantly, shrugging. I can't help the small, satisfied grin that escapes me when she smiles wider and nods affirmatively.

"Yay! My turn, here." B claps and sets her bag on berry's lap, replacing mine. She smiles at Brittany and doesn't hesitate this time to grab inside.

When she pulls out the little duckling, her smile widens yet again, "I can't believe you two did this for me, I love them both, thank you." She tells us softly, happy, yet, being all shy and shit about it. It's kind of cute. Aw damn it; I've got to stop that! Shits not cool Lopez, Rachel berry is not cute. Except, she kind of is.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them, we picked them out ourselves. We also got you these for your nightstand, aren't they pretty?" Brittany replies happily and shows her the vase of assorted flowers. Rachel again looks surprised, but takes it with a smile and another thank you.

"Well this has been interesting and all, but, we should head out. It's Friday, I'm sure puck is throwin' a party." I tell her as I finally get off the bed, stretching my over worked muscles in the process.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" She asks me, looking down and playing with the duckie's yellow fur.

"I don't think puck's having a party tonight S, I remember him saying something about going out of town with his mom this weekend." Brittany counters my excuse to get out of here.

"Oh. Guess he canceled it, he didn't mention it to me, whatever." I lie, knowing good and well he wasn't goin' to be here this weekend.

"Hm, do you maybe want to stay then? If, if you want… I haven't had dinner yet; you could come downstairs and join me?" I sigh inwardly in what I think is relief at her shy question, now I have an excuse to stay. I sure as hell wouldn't have asked to.

"Can we san? I'm hungry too, and Rachel looks lonely, we should stay." Britt gangs up on me with her, both of them looking at me hopeful.

"Ok, ok just stop with the damn puppy dog faces." I tell them, giving in instantly. Like I said, I can't say no to B, it has nothing to do with how Rachel is looking at me the same way, yeah totally not it. She smiles at me as if I just brought her the damn moon and stars, I raise my brow at her and the smile falters slightly, she looks away and sets her new stuffed animals aside.

As she gets up off the bed, my eyes travel the newly exposed skin and fall on her panty-covered ass. I have to look quickly away when she turns back to us while slipping on some sweats, "Ready?" We nod, following her out and downstairs into the kitchen. My stomach growls just thinking about real food, I can smell whatever was fixed earlier this evening. Rachel opens the fridge and grabs an already fixed up plate, setting it down on the counter, it looks like some kind of pasta. Something tells me they eat a lot of that… We work together in silence to fix B and me something too, and then she leads us to the small kitchen table.

Minutes pass without one word said, it's pretty awkward. A foot swings into mine; I glance at Berry, the only possible culprit. She is the only one without shoes on, "You tryin to play footsie with me Yoshi?"

"What? No, of course not! I was merely swinging my legs and happened to hit you, nothing more. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort." She replies, voice slightly high, then looks down at her plate, tension comin' off the little diva in waves.

"I was teasing you, relax, I'm not going to bite your head off." I tell her, sighing as the awkwardness intensifies. It's pretty bad when we can't have normal conversation without her thinking that I'm going to yell or tell her off and I know it's my own fault for helping to make her this way, fact is.. I'm kind of starting to hate it.

"Lets watch a movie; will one of your musicals make you feel better Rachel?" Brittany, noticing the amounting tension, changes the topic. Opting for something Berry is familiar with. Rachel gives her a half smile,

"That would be lovely; I'll even let you pick out which one. We can go back up to my room; my dads are watching tv in the living room. Just put your dishes in the sink, one of my fathers will wash them."

"Taking advantage of your hurt arm I see…" I tease her again, not being able to stop myself.

"I'll have you know that I certainly do not take advantage of my dads-

"Whoa now, again, just teasing you. You're gunna have to get used to that with me, k?" I interrupt her, holding my hands up in surrender. Damn it to hell, since when do I give a shit about how she takes things?

"You are always mean to me Santana, how can you expect me to differentiate between being mean and teasing me? Or are they even different?" Her words feel like a dagger to the heart, shooting unfamiliar pain straight through it, she actually has me feeling so damn guilty that it's insane.

I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and open my mouth to speak, "I-I don't even know how to reply to that Rachel. I mean, yeah, me teasing you is different, at least the kind that I'm doing tonight. I just, I don't know what to say to you." She really has turned me into stuttering idiot, and I don't like it one bit. I honestly don't know what to say, I know I should apologize for all the shit I have done to her, but how does one begin to make up for that? Saying I'm sorry won't cut it with her and right now that's all I could do, I wouldn't know what else to do to make it better.

"Please don't fight. We are supposed to be making Rachel feel better san, not making it worse. Can we go watch that movie now?" B intercepts Rachel's reply, if she even had one.

"Yeah, of course Brittany, I don't feel much like talking anymore anyhow." Rachel tells her, looking away from me, then walks out of the kitchen. After setting our dishes in the sink, we call our parents to tell them we are staying over at each other's houses, then head back up and into Berry's room. B shuts the door behind us; Rachel is sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard and staring at the flowers on the nightstand. I have the sudden urge to go over there and say or do something to comfort her. Fuck. What is goin' on with me? Why is she making me feel these things that I never feel? Except when I was with Brittany. It's driving me bat-shit crazy.

"You may sit down Santana; I'm not going to make you stand the whole time." Uh oh, she has reverted back to using my full name. I don't like it. I walk over to other side of the bed and sit on the edge. B is over at the entertainment center, looking through movies. She turns around to face us, smiling and holding out the movie she found.

And of course, she picked out the little mermaid, she loves that movie. "That is certainly a good one, go ahead and put it in, I'll open the thing up for you." Berry tells her, smiling.

I can't help but snicker, "That's what she said." Rachel turns her head toward me and glares, making the grin I have over my face, wipe off instantly.

"Take your shoes off and scoot over San, you look un-comfy." Britt comes back over here and orders me; I roll my eyes and pout. I don't want to sit next to the gremlin. Nope. But, I do as B said anyways, slippin' my shoes off and slowly scooting over in the middle. She gets in beside me, lifting the cover from the end of the bed and throwing it over all our legs. Rachel hits play on the movie and we sit in silence as it starts up.

By the time it's over, Brittany has fallen asleep and Rachel is close behind, her eyes drooping. "Yoshi? Why don't you lie down, you shouldn't fall asleep like that." I say, poking her cheek for the hell of it. I jump and snatch my hand back when she turns her head quickly and bites at my finger. I blush from her actually startling me, then glare,

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're the one abusing my cheek; I had to protect myself somehow." She answers as she lies down, sounding almost like she is teasing me. I blink, not used to her this way. Guess I know how she feels when I act differently. Though, what if she's really like this at home and I don't know it? She may be acting normal, it's not like I really know her from outside of school.

"Funny. So are we staying over or what?" I say and ask, already lying down. My head ends up on her pillow; there aren't any in the middle, which puts me really close. The smell of her shampoo wafts into my nose, making my eyes close.

"If you want to, I honestly don't care and my dads won't care either. They probably won't bother us until they are ready to go to bed anyways." She replies sleepily, voice muffled by our shared pillow.

"Eh, we're already in the bed, so as long as it's fine with you, we'll stay." I do want to stay, but I'm not admitting that part aloud.

"Okay. Do you need a pillow?" She asks whispering, voice barely audible now. I grin,

"No" And yeah, maybe I should get a different one, but if she's ok with sharing, then I'm not going to bother with another pillow. She doesn't reply, so I'm assuming she fell asleep finally, I try to do the same. Before I drift off, the last thing that I'm aware of is my arm connecting around her waist. I'm too far gone to move it.


	12. Chapter 12

**New A/N: Here we are the 'new' chapter 12 (for now, until my awesome beta takes a gander at it.) So, I added quite a bit to this one, a couple thousand words longer. I'm hoping it fits in well with the rest of the story. If anyone rereads 10-12, thank you for taking the time and for those who have just ran across the story, thank you for reading period. :)**

* * *

I'm woken by my cell going off; I stretch out against the warm body and snuggle closer, ignoring the annoying ring.

"You going to get that?" Quinn mumbles, apparently finding it annoying too. She's tense in my arms though, so I pull away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable then reluctantly grab my phone from her bedside table. It announces that I now have one missed call and a voice mail from Rachel. Shit. I guess I shouldn't have ignored it.

"Who's calling at this hou-o no, no it's 8:30! My alarm didn't go off and I had cheerleading practice at 7:00!" She starts to ask, but ends up yelling out and bolting out of her bed, panicked. She grabs her cell phone and looks at it,

"Coach is pissed, San sent me a few texts. I'm sorry Riley but I really need to go."

"No you don't, stay. Cheer practice is probably half over Quinn." I tell her, pouting and getting up too, only feeling a little guilty that I turned her alarm off last night…

"It doesn't end until 10:00 or later, depending on her mood. And, the longer I wait to show up, the later practice runs. I had fun last night though, I'm glad you decided to stay over, my mom likes you." She replies and shakes her head, then looks at me shyly. She is so cute.

The longer we spend time together the harder it is for me not to act on my feelings. "I had fun too, thanks for letting me stay. Also, I happen to like your mom too, but I have to let you know-" I tell her, Smiling, then get serious all of a sudden. She looks at me, confused,

"Let me know what?"

"I have to let you know, that I really don't want you to go. Your coach sounds pretty harsh, you should stay here with me instead, and we could go off? I know how much you like my car." I admit honestly but with a chuckle and a wink to lighten the mood back up. She laughs too, nudging my shoulder with her hand to knock me off balance, but I don't budge an inch. Werewolves', even in human form have great balance; we have a lot of awesome things.

"I really shouldn't, I'm head cheerleader you know. I should be there for every game and practice, coach is going to kill me for skipping out on two of them."

"I'll protect you, I wouldn't dare let anything happen, I could take her or anyone else who even tried laying a hand on you." My protective side comes out, I growl at the thought of anyone hurting Quinn. That shit is not happening, not while I'm around.

She steps back, blinking at me in surprise. "She wouldn't actually hurt me, the worse she could do is kick me off the team or put me on the bottom of the pyramid. But, thanks, I guess? The thought counts." She says slowly, eyeing me warily. I soften my look immediately, not wanting to scare her so much that she runs for the hills.

Before I can say anything back, my cell beeps again, reminding me of my voice mail. I pick it up and check it just incase Rachel needs me for something,

_-Riley I think, I think you should come over here, I don't feel right, I'm just so tired all of the time, so restless. I hate it. I don't know what to do with myself and can't seem to sit still for long periods of time, please help me.- _

She sounded so lost, voice cracking, I could hear her start to cry, my heart breaking at the sound.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Quinn stands in front of me, asking worriedly.

"I um I have to go, she-that was my friend, something happened and I need to go be with her, I'm sorry." I answer distractedly, throwing my clothes on in a hurry.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go with you-"

"No! I mean, no, that's ok, I should go alone. She shouldn't be surrounded by too many people, but thank you, it was sweet of you to offer. Walk me out?" I interrupt loudly, and then soften my voice, trying to come up with an excuse so she doesn't come with me. Though, it wasn't really an excuse, Rachel really doesn't need too many people hovering while she's in this fragile state. It's just better if Quinn stays until I can assess the situation better.

"Of course, guess it isn't meant for us to hang out today."

She replies sounding upset and disappointed, then leads me downstairs; much like I did to her over at Rachel's the other morning. I really wish I didn't have to leave her, I would love for her to tag along, I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind. However, it's just not a good time, Rachel may be too sick for company and then Quinn will ask questions that I can't answer.

We walk through the empty house and outside to my car. This time it's her that pulls me into a hug. I hug back snuggly, her touch instantly relaxing me. "I'm sorry about your friend, I hope she's ok. Call me later and let me know how things are?" She whispers and holds on just as tightly. She feels good, smells good, and I really, really don't want to let go, I wish I didn't have to.

"You're sweet." I tell her, reluctantly pulling back, but not completely away yet.

"That's a first; no one has ever called me that before, mainly because I haven't been since the start of high school."

"People change and what I have seen of you so far, I can tell that you're trying hard. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you, okay?" I say and pull her back into my arms, needing to feel her again.

"Thank you, Riley. You're pretty sweet yourself, do you know that? You'd better go be with your friend, don't forget to call me." She pulls away, making me pout, but she is right, Rachel needs me.

"I won't, later Quinn." I lean in and go to kiss her cheek impulsively, but then she is gasping as our lips meet instead. My whole body instantly sets aflame at the simple contact and my heart seizes inside my chest before starting up again rapidly. Her lips are soft, I can taste remnants of her spearmint toothpaste and underneath that it is all her.

"Quinn?" Her mom's voice sounds behind us, making Quinn jerk away abruptly, "O God." She whispers out in horror, pushing past me.

I watch on as she runs away from me and rushes inside her house without looking back, slamming the front door behind her. Ms. Fabray gives me an unreadable look then turns around and follows Quinn inside. Great. I just screwed up big time and not even intentionally, it's not as if I meant to kiss her. Honest. What makes it worse is that she wasn't kissing me back, she just stood there and let me taste her, I don't know if she was too shocked to either recuperate or pull away. What if she hates me now? What if I scared her off and she won't want anything to do with me after that? Fuck.

As soon as I pull up into Rachel's driveway I spot Santana's car already parked here. I groan aloud, not ready to deal with her bitchitude today, but I'm here for Rachel and won't let the hotheaded Latina bother me. I quickly grab my cell from the passenger seat and then call Rachel,

"Riley?" She answers her phone before the second ring, my name coming out in a relieved sigh.

"Hey little one, I'm at your house okay? Can you come let me in?" I let her know and ask, Walking up the porch steps.

"I'm out in the backyard actually, I needed air. Walk around the house and meet me at the pool."

"Ok, be right there." I tell her then hang up, changing my course and heading for the backyard. I find her sitting at the edge of the pool, feet wading in the freezing water, just from that I know her body temperature has already started to rise.

I sit down beside her with my legs crossed, "I don't like how this is making me feel Riley, I thought maybe I could ignore it for a little while, who wants to believe they are turning into a werewolf? But, I feel like I'm starting to get sick, like the beginning of the flu?" She turns her head to look at me and speaks in whisper, frustrated, hurting and upset. Sad.

"Yoshi? Are you out-oh. Gross. What the hell are you doing here? Contaminating Quinn wasn't enough?" Santana's voice floats to our ears and when she spots me, her demeanor and voice changes immediately, speaking to me cruelly. We turn and look up at her from her spot on the balcony. What am I, some disease? Damn, no wonder Rachel is hurting all the time, It's a good thing I know how to let shit like that roll off, though like I said before, she's going to end up testing my control. I'm part human too and I do have human feelings that can be hurt

"Santana don't be rude, I called her here. Riley what does she mean by you contaminating Quinn?" Rachel scolds her then furrows her eyebrows and asks me, whispering in confusion.

I blush even though I did nothing of the sort, at least I don't think that I did, though Quinn might would agree with Santana for all I know,

"I picked her up from school yesterday and we hung out, Santana wasn't very happy about that, but what she doesn't know is that I spent the night with her too." I tell her and cannot help the smile that spreads thinking about last night. Then I frown, remembering what happened this morning before I rushed over here.

"Anyways, you need to get rid of her if you want to talk, she can't know Rach…"

"Can't know about what?" Santana sounds from behind us now, voice hard and suspicious. I didn't even hear her walk up, too caught up in my thoughts about Quinn and Rachel. The tall blonde, Brittany, is with her.

"This is a private conversation, and I'm sorry but it needs to stay that way. You and your friend should go home." I tell her in a less harsh voice than her own, not wanting to sound like a bitch at this point, this situation with Rachel is too serious for me and Santana to bitch each other out.

She glares at me though then looks to Rachel, "Berry? Is that what you want, are you letting her kick us out of 'your' house?" She scoffs at me and looks at Rachel incredulously.

"I'm sorry Santana, really, I am, but I do need to talk to her alone, I appreciate you both coming over last night, and really like what you bought for me, you are really sweet Brittany, to think of me like that." Rachel stands up, facing them and talks softly.

Santana looks hurt for a few seconds before putting her glare back on full force. Then without saying anything, she turns and stalks off, leaving us to watch her retreating form. "I know. You're welcome, Rach. I'm going to go chase after S now, she might leave me, she has done it before when she gets mad at other people. I think she forgets she is my ride. Bye Rachel, Bye riley." Brittany is an odd character… but she's nice and thoughtful, totally opposite of Santana. She hugs us both then looks around the yard, searching for the way Santana went.

"I'll take you to find her Brittany; she's probably at her car by now waiting on you." Rachel lets her know and leads her away. I follow. We do find her at the car; she's already sitting in the front seat, arms crossed. She doesn't look at Rachel as she walks around to her door; she looks at me, hatred in her eyes.

Rachel stands between her and the open door, wringing her hands together nervously, "I'm sorry, I don't want either of you to leave, but this is important-"

"Whatever Berry, not like I wanted to be here anyways, it was all Brittany, remember?" Santana counters, looking away from me and to Brittany as she gets into the passenger seat.

"Oh. You don't really mean that do you? I thought-"

"You thought wrong gremlin, now gets outta my way so we can get the hell out of here."

"San please, don't be that way, you show a hint of a better side for a few moments and it makes me feel like we could maybe become civil at the least one day, if you tried hard enough, but then you revert back to this and it, it hurts. I just can't win with you, can I?" Rachel, hurt and disappointed, tells her with pain in her voice and on her face.

"No, I guess not. Let me give you some advice Yoshi, trying to become friends with me? Not a good idea, I'm bad news. I ruin everything I touch, everything and everyone I'm around. I'm not good people, so don't expect anything from me but what you see."

"But, you don't get to decide that, whether I want to be your friend or not, it's not just up to you. And, you don't ruin everything or everyone, you and Brittany have been friends since you both were little, look at you now… you are still friends, Best friends. That tells me right there, that you are capable of caring for other people. And honestly? I don't think that you do not care for anyone else, you and Quinn were close too. Your problem Santana is that you are afraid of anyone caring for you. I just haven't figured out why that is yet, but if you gave people a chance, m-me a chance, then I think you would be a lot happier and less lonely." She stops, pausing for much needed breath before starting in on her again,

"Don't say anything; just think on that, because if you open your mouth right now, then all that's going to come out is insults and accusations of me knowing nothing about you. Which I really don't, I mean, how do I know you aren't like you are with Brittany with everyone else outside of school, like with your family? I don't know. However, I see the way, feel the way you are at school, so I know that much. If you ever decide that you want to talk or come back over and hangout like we did last night, you call me. Otherwise, if you are going to be like how you are right now… Don't bother coming here ever again." Rachel pretty much lays it all out on the table, standing up to her for once, I watch Santana's facial expressions as Rachel talks, she goes from glaring, to pissed, incredulous and then to sad.

"Rachel?" Santana calls out as Rachel moves and goes to walk away.

"Yes?" She questions, stopping mid step, but doesn't turn back around to look at her.

"My father died two years ago." Rachel whirls around at that, eyes wide, but before she can say anything, do anything. Santana shuts her door, cranks the car and pulls out.

"H-He's dead? But, I told my dad that he called her the other day. O-o God that's how dad knew I was lying, he already knew her father had passed away! Riley, I'm a horrible, terrible person!"

"Shh… It's ok, you didn't know-"

"No! It's not ok, it isn't ok at all, I must have made her feel like murdering me that night, bringing up her dead father like that out of nowhere. She, she hates me for sure now, I'll never-"

"Rach, sweetie calm down, you didn't know. She knows you didn't know she doesn't hate you." We go back and forth, me trying to comfort and reassure her the best I can.

"She does, she hates me, and I don't know what to do or say to fix it!" She's yelling again, distraught. Apparently, I'm not doing such a good job with the reassuring…

"Rachel. She. Does. Not. Hate. You. If she did? She would have stormed out way before now with a shit load of insults and Spanish curse words. Why don't you send her a text, apologize until you see her in person again, where you can give her a real one. I'm sure even though you just stood up for yourself and made her mad and caught off guard, she would appreciate the gesture." I try again, conviction lacing every word, attempting to drill it in Rachel's mind that Santana doesn't hate her. This isn't her fault, she didn't know.

She seems to relax some at my words, considering them and finally nodding in agreement, "You're right, that is something she would do, but she didn't do anything of the sort. I still feel bad though and will take you're advice, I'll text her an apology and some words of comfort."

Whew, drama averted, I'm not sure what I would have done if she kept freaking out, but I'm glad that I could give her some sound advice, it makes me prideful that I can calm her nerves. I know it's taking a while for Santana to 'like' Rachel, but hate is such a strong word and I'm pretty sure that the stubborn cheerio doesn't use that word when thinking of Rachel, at least not seriously. I hope.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, my appetite is changing it seems, one minute I want to puke at just the thought of food and the next has me so hungry that I want to eat my own arm, it's disconcerting." She changes topic as her stomach growls. I can't help but laugh, even though she has not yet turned, her body is going through changes already. If she doesn't like this, then she sure as hell won't like wanting to eat meat all of the time.

"I know how you feel, to a degree, I mean you are your own person so, I don't know 'exactly' how you feel, but um, yeah. Come on; let's go feed your beast. Then we'll talk ok?" I choose to say nothing more on Santana; instead, I apparently choose to make a fool out of myself by word vomiting. I sigh, grab her hang and drag her back into the house, and then to the kitchen for food.

I make her sit down at the bar with something to drink while I fix her the tofu scramble she wanted. I cook in silence; it is so quiet in here that I can practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She has her cell phone out and is staring at it while zoned the fuck out. Rachel's dads come in minutes later, smiling and greeting us good morning. Leroy starts to get out his own stuff to cook, obviously not vegan like Rachel. Nevertheless, that's ok, I don't mind cooking for her, and she won't be having many more of these vegan friendly meals anyway…

"Here cutie pie, eat up." I set down the plate full of nasty, winking at her. Hoping to make her smile, it works. She smiles and blushes, setting her phone down and then digs right in. I peek at her cell, it's on a text message page, but it's blank. She doesn't know what to say.

I glance back up at her when she makes some kind of displeased noise; she starts to make faces, as she tastes the scramble repeatedly.

"No good Rach? I've never cooked anything vegan before, but I followed the recipe." I ask with a frown, pretending to feel bad, but really don't, I know why it really doesn't taste right to her.

"It's not nasty per se… But it doesn't taste like it usually does, maybe the tofu is bad?"

"Tofu is fine baby girl; I just opened it last night." Hiram tells her, looking at me and chuckling, I glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I fixed it fine. I think. I'm sure as hell not tasting it though. It isn't my cooking Rach; it's your taste buds changing. It's one of the many things you will go through." I let them know with a sad smile, sitting down in front of Rachel with my own food, regular scrambled eggs and an unhealthy amount of maple bacon.

"Oh. T-Tell me what else, how does this work?" She looks down at her plate and whispers, and then looks back up at me. I take a deep breath, getting ready to explain everything; however, I'm really fucking nervous now.

"Let us all eat first baby girl, then we will go sit in the living room where it's more comfortable." Leroy stops me from talking, postponing the conversation for a little while. I can handle that, no need to rush into the talk when it's for sure going to take place today.

After we're all done, Rachel and I sit in the living room on the couch while her dads take a few moments alone in the kitchen. I cover her hand with mine, giving it a gentle squeeze,

"You should text her munchkin, don't be afraid, I'll punch her face in if she writes something mean and hateful back, ok?"

She chuckles and looks at me as she squeezes my hand back, "You will do no such thing."

I shrug, letting go to reach in her pocket for the phone, she giggles and has to scoot her butt down so I'll have enough room to grasp onto it and pull it out. When I finally grab it, I set it on her lap with a wink and a kiss to her cheek, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She rolls her eyes, but laughs and nudges me playfully, and then she gets serious again, laying a hand over the phone momentarily then picking it up with a resigned sigh.

I watch her type in a message before frowning and erasing it and then starting over, she repeats the process twice; I roll my eyes and grin adoringly at her. She looks up as if sensing my gaze and blushes; I chuckle and shake my head at her then snatch the phone from her hands.

"Hey! What are you doing! Are you going to read it? I wasn't finished!" She protests loudly, jumping for the stolen device and ending up in my lap as I hold it out of reach.

She huffs, glaring at me, I just smile at her softly and pinch her cheek, "If I leave it up to you, then you will be sitting here all day writing and erasing until it's perfect. In other words, the text will never be sent. Let me read it."

Her face saddens and she looks away, nodding. "Fine, I see your point, but don't laugh."

This time when I extend my hand for her cheek, I caress it so that she will look back at me, she lifts her head up slowly, eyes misty and searching mine questioningly, "Why would I laugh?"

She glances away, shrugging, "I don't know."

I again caress her cheek, tickling it with my fingertips, her nerves twitch in response, making it lift in the corner of it's own accord, "No laughing, I promise."

She peers up at me with nervous eyes, watching as I bring the phone down to check the text message she composed.

~San, I know you probably won't even open this to read it, but incase you do, I needed to tell that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for using you father like I did, I didn't know he had passed on and now I feel really horrible. Please forgive me for my insensitivity; I know nothing about your home life, so I should not have assumed I could use him. Don't hate me. ~Yoshi

After reading it, I hit send for her, then toss it aside, and pull Rachel fully into my body, sitting up so she can wrap her arms around me in a real hug. I try to ignore the fact that she is straddling my lap. It's not so easy when a clearing of a throat comes from the doorway, Rachel tenses slightly and we turn our heads to find Leroy staring at us with a raised brow. Oops. Guess this doesn't really look so good.

Hiram comes in and stands beside his husband and then spotting us, a smirk crosses his face and he laughs, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Rachel exclaims quite loudly, piercing my eardrums, I wince and reluctantly help her off my lap. No, it wasn't what it looked like, but how cliché is that saying? If I was in their position, I don't think I would believe her just because she said 'that'. Silly girl.

Hiram and Leroy both glance at me for confirmation, to see if I really wasn't violating their little girl on their couch. They don't appear angry, just curious. I wink at them and that is all they need. Leroy nods once. Hiram grins like the Cheshire cat. I take that as cue to tease Rachel, who looks too scared to notice any of it.

"Awe baby, you know exactly what we were doing, you don't have to lie to your dads, they don't care."

"Wha..? We, we weren't doing-"

Her sentence dies as I saunter over the few feet now separating us, I give her the sultriest look I can and trail a lone finger tortuously slow down her arm, goose bumps follow and she stills, completely frozen with wide confused eyes and mouth agape. Damn, I'm turned on now and that was not supposed to happen, ok so, more turned on. Who can blame me when one Rachel Berry was straddling my lap and wrapped around me? And now? I'm turning her on which is turning me on. Where is Quinn when I need her?

Mmm. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. I like Rachel, I do, but there is something about the blonde cheerleader that drives me crazy. And that kiss? Electrifying. I can't wait until the time comes when she kisses me back. I think I will die, albeit, a very happy death. I'm brought back to the real world by a loud beeping, Rachel's phone beeping. She's still stuck in place, staring at me, not knowing whether to move away and get it or stay and gawk at me more. I set my hand under her chin, closing her mouth with a smirk, and then I'm laughing because her face is priceless. She blinks and shakes out of the daze I put her in and then she glares at me, hard.

I laugh more, "Oh Rach, your face! I love it. You're just so much fun to mess with."

She doesn't look amused, but underneath that look is a rising blush that tells me that she is very affected and only mad because I caught her very off guard in front of her parents. Before I can redeem myself, I'm saved by a loud beeping, Rachel's phone beeping. Santana must have texted back. My heart beats a little faster and I can hear Rachel's pick up as well in nervousness, a whole different type than what she was just feeling with me, I feel it too. I'm anxious to see what San's reply is, hoping that it isn't anything spiteful. Rachel's eyebrows crease and she worries her bottom lip between her pearly whites. I glance at the cell phone still on the couch then grab it and hold it out for her to take. She shakes her head no so fast that it looks like her noggin is going to fly off and her eyes are so wide, they look as if they are going to pop out of their sockets.

I lay a calming hand on her cheek, my favorite place to comfort her, she stills again and her rapidly beating heart is slowly abating with the soothing stroke of my thumb against her cheekbone. With her eyes now closed and little veins protected from rupturing, I take the moment to lift her phone up and check the message,

~I don't really hate you. ~ San

My eyes want to water at the five words and the relief I feel reading them.

"Rach, open your eyes" I whisper encouragingly with a grin and watch as one eye pops open cautiously, it darts to the phone that I placed in front of her face, then the other joins when the words written register in her mind.

"She doesn't hate me?" She breathes out in quiet shock, not quite believing it, but wanting so much to.

I smile, pulling her in for a hug, "Not really."

She laughs and buries her head in my neck with a relieved and content sigh, I hold her snugger, making sure, she knows that I care so damn much for her and making sure, she knows that I'm here. Always. Her and Quinn are becoming the closest friends I have other than Devon and Aris, and I need her to know that I will always be here for her no matter what. Q needs to know too. We are again interrupted by Leroy clearing his throat, I slowly pull away, but not before giving her an extra squeeze, we then both sit back on the couch where her dads' are already sitting. They wait for us to get settled, then after a few minutes, they look at me expectantly.

I gear myself up for the talk and then after taking a deep breath, I open my mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hi :) If you are wondering why I added so much, it's because I wanted Rachel to react more to Santana telling her that San's dad died, so I tried making her feel worse than what I originally wrote. Rachel and Riley being more friendly and interacting more at the end was a bonus, it's just what my head came out with. *Shrugs* Hope it's decent? ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**New A/N: And, here is the fixed up chapter 13, I'm hoping it looks better than it did before. It took forever to fix all those embarrassing mistakes, but I'm pretty sure it is readable now. ^.^ Also, it seems to have gotten a tad longer as well, not that whoever reads this minds…**

* * *

"The wolf that bit Rachel is a rouge werewolf, his name is Gabriel. He is wild and unpredictable, he has killed people, and because of this, he ran like the coward, he is. We have a pack of several wolves', our pack leader sent Aris, Devon and me to track him, so now here we are. We didn't know he was going to be in the woods with us that night, but I wish I had said something, anything to protect Rachel from getting hurt. Gabriel was born from two werewolf parents and is pureblood, as am I. Purebloods that bite people create dominant werewolves' so, you Rachel, will be dominant. That means you will have power over other Wolves' who aren't as powerful as dominant ones, they can smell you and tell the difference. The whole thing can get complicated_…_" I start off, the words flowing out unscripted, I'm not sure how to tell her all of this because I've never done it, but I have to try.

"I-ok? Well I won't be dealing with other ones will I?" After a few silent moments, Rachel speaks up in a quiet, tentative voice filled with concern and slight fear of the unknown.

"No, not now, you little one will be a loner. Unless you can or want to find your own pack, right now though you are underage and shouldn't have to worry about just focus on yourself and I'll help you through It**.**", I reply quickly with a shake of my head, trying to ease her worries. I knew what I was saying would worry her.

"Oh. ok? Um what, what's going to happen to me?"She asks me, blinking, and then shaking her head as well.

"What I'm about to tell you will sound bad, but you have to remember all of this will be temporary. At first, you will start to feel tired, your body temperature will continue to rise, your taste for foods will change slowly-ish and like you described it earlier, you will feel like you have the flu. That is just the beginning; those symptoms will intensify, as the full moon gets closer. The day you change, everything but your taste for food will go away, you'll no longer feel sick, just hungry and a little sore." I explain more the best I can, looking back and forth between the three of them.

"So what you're saying is that it will be like a bad case of the flu?" Hiram asks thoughtfully, looking curiously at Rachel.

"Well in a way, yes, but it will be the worse flu you could imagine, along with other sicknesses. She's going to have severe fever and nausea, and will more than likely start to throw up. It's going to get bad before it stops, but I'm going to be here all of the way_._"

"I hate this, I really do, it's just so hard to believe. What about after she changes, will she try to attack us?"Leroy joins in on the conversation with a sigh; He looks upset and so scared for his baby girl.

"No, don't believe the shit you see on tv. Yes, she will be disoriented and hungry, but not to the point that she will see us as have control over our thoughts and actions. What happened with the rouge is very rare and has more to do with Gabriel himself then the actual times she will feel out of control over certain situations, but I can help her with that too**.**"I answer him and brush my fingers through Rachel's hair to help her stay relaxed through our conversation.

"That's a plus… We wouldn't have wanted to lock her up during the full moon**.**"Leroy attempts to tease her, trying to help keep her relaxed as well. However, she doesn't smile or even react; it's as if she didn't even hear him. She is just sitting there looking scared as fuck with a far away look on her face.

"I know this is scary Rach, but I promise it isn't all bad. Being a werewolf has its many perks, like strength, speed, sense of smell and confidence in yourself. You are becoming a dominant animal, we don't lie back and take shit from people, we snap back. The air around you will become charged with energy, everyone will be reading it as back the fuck off, or they will just be extremely attracted to it. So, it's not all bad okay?"Finally, she blinks out of her headspace, half-smiling.

She then looks at me and then away, "Really? You think this will make everyone see me better? Or will they just run off scared because they notice something scarily different about me they can't place?"

"Both probably, but either way, you will have more confidence to stand up to anyone who tries messing with you."I laugh and say, nudging her. She chuckles softly and nudges back. After we're done getting everything out and me answering all their questions, they ask me to stay for lunch, and dinner if I wanted to. I tell them yes. So, now Rachel and I are in her room, lying on the bed watching tv, she had said she was tired. So now, we are napping before lunch.

"You're from Pennsylvania right?" She asks from beside me, making me turn my head to look at her.

"Yeah, all three of us, why?" I nod, answering her with a small smile as I remember us growing up there. It feels like it has been ages since we've been home.

"When it's over, are you going back home? I mean, am I just part of the job and as soon as I turn-"

"Stop right there, I get what your asking but there's no way in hell I'm leaving here until you are fully versed on everything werewolf. you're stuck with me for quite awhile, and not because I have to be here, but because I'm the one who wanted to do this. It could have been anyone in our pack but I wasn't about to let that happen. No way no how."I counter her quickly, the smile that I was wearing turning into a look of seriousness as I turn over to face her completely, unveiled worry and uncertainty mar her beautiful face.

"Thank you for being here. I-I like you riley, I really do. You're everything I imagined a friend would be like and I hope we stay friends forever."She whispers sleepily, smiling and moving into me to snuggle.

How can anyone not like her? I just don't see it. "I like you too Rach and I promise I'm not going anywhere**.**"I whisper and hold her close, being extra careful of her hurt arm.

I wake up sometime later, eyes blinking until they focus on Rachel, who is still buried in my arms snoozing away. I carefully extract myself, grab my cell and then head to the bathroom and sit down on the counter, dialing Quinn's number, remembering that I was supposed to call her. I just hope that she answers after what happened.

"Hello?"She picks up on the fifth ring, answering curtly, its way obvious she isn't so happy to hear from me.

"Hey Quinn… I just, I wanted to call and tell you that my friend is doing better." I nervously let her know why I'm calling, at least part of why I'm calling.

"That's great. Thanks for calling; I'll talk to you later-"

"Wait! Please, I didn't mean for what happened…to happen…It was an accident, our faces turned the wrong way or something!" I holler out quickly, frantically, not wanting her to hang-up on me, I'm pretty damn desperate to get things back on track with us, with how we were before or moved on to something even better.

"So you didn't mean to kiss me?"She asks coolly, but I can't tell why she seems so upset, is she mad because I didn't mean to kiss her, or?

"Um, no?"

"Was that a question? Either you did or you didn't, which is it Riley?"Whoa what the hell? When I called I wasn't expecting her to react like this, as in I have no idea how she is reacting right now. Is she mad, hurt, what?

"I think that I didn't mean to, I mean, I meant to kiss your cheek, but ended up on your lips. Q, are, are you mad? What did your mom say, is she mad?"I answer her the best I can, but honestly I'm just as confused as she is and I'm really, really worried on how she feels. I need to know for my sanity.

"No, I'm just, I'm confused okay? I'm going to go now"

"Did you want me to have meant it?" I ask hurriedly before she can hang up and before I can lose my nerve, I am so, so very curious.

"I don't know**.**" She whispers softly, making my heart flip-flop in my chest, hope flaring up. 'I don't know' is better than a straight out 'no'

"Riley? Are you okay in there?" Rachel calls out from the other side; I wince and sigh, then roll my eyes because I just know Quinn heard her.

"Is that Rachel?"Quinn questions almost loudly, confused, and she seems worried already, making me wince once more.

"Y-Yes?" I reply hesitantly, the one word coming out in more of a question than an actual answer.

"Riley, please tell me that she isn't the friend you were talking about? What's going on, is she hurt?"

"I, um, she's ok-"

Rachel knocks on the door again, interrupting my answer to Quinn, "Riley, answer me, are you alright?" She sounds concerned, though I would be too if our positions were reversed and she was the one not responding.

"I'm ok munchkin; I'll be out in a minute." I let Rachel know, hoping to appease her worries, holding the phone away from my ear for a second so I won't yell in Quinn's ear.

"Alright. I'm going down to eat; I seem to be quite famished again."

I chuckle and shake my head, knowing how she feels, "Ok, I'll see you down there in a few." She hums in response and then her little feet are walking away and out the room in search for food.

"What the hell is going on Riley? Is she even hurt or did you just abandon me to hang out with her?" Quinn hollers angrily, perturbed. I find myself frowning at her inquiry, not liking the fact she thinks that I would even do that.

"Of course not. Why would I do that to you? We had fun Q bear, I had fun with you. Rachel just, she needed me okay? She has it hard right now and I'm really the only one who she can trust other than her dads." I sigh out and try my damndest to reassure her, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh. Right, ok, I guess I can believe that. Yeah, why would she call 'me', right? I can't fix anything if she doesn't let me Riley." She replies softly, sadly, hurt and longing for Rachel to confide in her.

"Come over. If you leave it up to her you might be waiting awhile, so come over and spend some time with us, uh, her I mean, yeah." Crap, I didn't mean to say the 'us' part aloud, not that I didn't mean it, because I did.

"Your right, she's finding it hard to trust me completely, so of course she's going to postpone having to talk with me. I'll be over there soon, oh and don't think I didn't catch that us part_**,**_ you aren't trying to get me over to kiss me again are you?"

Well, fuck. Is she teasing me? Because, I could be down with that, as long as she refrains from trying to kill me for kissing her. "You wish. Get your fine ass over here."I tell her, laughing, though I know I'm the one that wishes that were the case. I would love the chance to kiss her again and I would really love for her to kiss me back.

"Riley…whatever your last name is, have you been staring at my ass?" There is that damn teasing voice again, she is driving me crazy, totally certifiably insane.

"You wish_**.**_" I repeat teasingly then hang up before she can ask anything else and before my aching, yearning heart decides to thud out of my chest.

Xxxxx

(Present, Rachel's Pov)

I smile up at Riley as she joins my fathers and me in the kitchen. She smiles back and walks over, leaning down to kiss my forehead "Hey. Did you have a good nap?"

"I did actually. I think it helps when someone else is in bed with me."I let her know, nodding and then blushing when she winks at me, I may not have a filter (ok I don't. At all.) Nevertheless, what is with everyone having a dirty mind?

"Glad I could help with that. Did you sleep good when Santana slept in your bed too?"She questions me with a smirk, I mock glare at her, but end up smiling, because yeah, I did sleep very well.

"I did, thank you very much. She happens to be an awesome cuddler, at least when she's sleeping, but I won't tell her that though**.**"

A familiar throat clears from across the room, we both give the culprit our attention, "Honey, do we need to enforce an open door policy?" Daddy interjects his two cents, making me huff and glare at him, but I can't help the blush that rises just thinking about if we would really need that, and then a smirk rises to replace the blush,

"I don't know daddy, do you?"I find myself teasing back, turning the question around on him.

"Hm, Touché… But I was just wondering, I mean, you have all these gorgeous girls over now, in and out of your room…"He teases me more, and everyone but me cracks up at his blatant gibes of his only child.

A knock at the door stops me from replying, I look at them to see if we are expecting company, but they shake their heads and shrug. I give daddy one last glare before walking out of the room and to the front door, opening it. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" I'm surprised to see her, but not unhappy in the least at the unexpected visit.

"Is that the way you greet all your guests, Berry? I can go if you don't want me here?"She smirks, and then pulls out a very convincing pout.

I smile and drag her in here, shutting the door behind us." No, you can stay. Stay. I want you to."

Her pout turns into a shy smile and she nods, I can't help but smile back at her obvious and sudden nervous behavior, "So, what can I do for you Miss. Fabray?"

"Well Miss Berry, I heard from a little birdie that something happened, so, I wanted to come and check for myself, you know, to see if you're okay?"Uh oh, Please tell me Riley didn't tell her the whole thing, I thought-

"Hey there Quinn, what a pleasant surprise." Riley walks up from behind us, throwing an arm around my shoulders and cutting off my thought process. I frown in confusion,

"You told her? A-about me?-"

"No. I didn't. Don't say anything else."She whispers in my ear, sounding suddenly panicked and she is now tense against my side. Oops.

"Tell me what? Nobody has told me anything. What is going on, Rachel?"Quinn asks us with confusion, worry, and slight irritation, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, Q. We're just messing with you, come watch a movie with us, we're having homemade pizza's in the living room."Riley laughs it off, changing the topic fast and taking Quinn's hand, pulling her along before she can protest or question anything else. We set up the food on the living room coffee table, throwing pillows around it to sit on instead of possibly ruining our nice couch with pizza stains. I'm sat in between Riley and daddy, with Quinn on the other side of her, and dad beside Quinn. We have funny girl playing in the background, but for once, I'm too engrossed in my food to sing along.

"Um, Rach aren't you vegan? There's cheese on that."Quinn's question makes me look at my pizza; there is indeed cheese on it.

I turn my head to glare at my fathers and then Riley, not sure who the evildoer is." Yes Quinn, I am vegan and it was sweet of you to remember that, but someone in this room decided to play a cruel joke on me."

"Sorry little one. That would be my fault, but I didn't play a joke on you, it was unintentional. Really**.**"Riley confesses with a sheepish look, apologizing. She then stuffs her face with a slice of pizza as her face flushes lightly.

"Fine. I can't be mad at you then. At least it tastes better than what you fixed me earlier."I reply, not mad at all really, my dads have made mistakes like that all too often, and some of them on purpose. I pick up the slice and devour it, my stomach feels like it's eating itself from how hungry I've become. After we finish eating, we watch movies and play board games with my dads and by the time night rolls around, I'm tired.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to go lie down for a little while. You both can join me if you want**." **I tell them sleepily, standing from the couch.

"Of course, you rest as much as you need to, your father and I will check in on you later."

"Yeah, go on up baby girl. We'll clean up down here."

Dad and then daddy nod their ok, smiling at me lightly. They start to put up the game pieces, while Riley and Quinn stare at each other.

"Hey, I'll uh, go up with you Rachel, you know, to keep you company or whatever.**" **Quinn lets me know quietly, turning her head my way and appearing to be nervous again.

"I'd like that Quinn**.**"I really, honestly would love if she came up and joined me, just as long as she doesn't revert back to HBIC like Santana likes to do. Though, if I'm honest, I'm starting to believe I can learn to trust Quinn, now only if I can get to be that way with Santana. Quinn follows me up and into my room, shutting the door. I sit on my bed and instantly start slipping my pants off, along with my shirt; I'm getting a little too hot.

"Damn it munchkin, thanks for the warning."Quinn quips at me, turning around quickly, I shrug and slide under my covers, the sheets cool against my heated skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; I'm just starting to get a little too hot. Would you care to come join me?"

"I-I uh, what?" Oops, it appears that I have made Quinn Fabray flustered without meaning to. Heh.

"I'm terribly sorry Quinn, that didn't sound right at all. I'm extremely tired. Come sit or something, please."I tell her, blushing heavily. If I keep this up, I am going to drive her away, and I really want her to stay. We still need to talk after all… She walks slowly over and sits down on the other side of the bed, and then starts taking her shoes off. When she is done, I motion for her to sit beside me; she says nothing and scoots closer.

"I know you're tired Rach, but, um, do you think we could talk before you fall asleep?"She whispers apprehensively, jittery and with shaky fingers picking at my sheet.

**"**Yes, we can talk, you can go first, I'll listen to whatever it is you want to tell me." I tell her softly and place my hand over hers, hoping my calm voice and gentle touch will sooth her nerves.

She lets out a shaky breath, closing her eyes to ground herself before opening up,

"Thank you. I really don't know how to start this off, I have actually thought about this for so long now, what I would say to you when I got the chance and when I actually gained the courage to even talk to you. But, my mind has blanked." She looks at me briefly then back at the imaginary lent on my sheet.

"It's ok Quinn; just speak from your heart. Unless you are about to be mean to me then you could just not speak at all-"

"No Rachel, no. I'm not; I don't want to be mean or cruel to you, ever. That isn't why I'm here and God I know this is so out of character for me, but listen, I just, I Have no good excuses for how I've treated you, I honestly got caught up in the power the cheerios gave me, it felt so good to be in control of something. It didn't matter if I was hurting other people or even myself, I just needed to be in control, because at home, I had none. My parents were always controlling of me, we are a hardcore Christian family and I had to obey my father's rules of the house. So did my mom, she wasn't as bad to me as he was, he treated her like shit too."I listen intently, giving her all of my attention and letting her words soak in. I grab her hand off the sheet so she stops picking at nothing, she looks at me gratefully and squeezes my hand gently.

"He never had abused us or anything, at least not physically, but he has always been strict and firm in his beliefs. I could tell my mom was breaking as time passed, he got harder on us when he was home and when he wasn't home, he stayed away for days at a time. At that point, I got more cruel and spiteful in school, taking it out on anyone in my path. However, at the same time, I could see how you were hurting, it's as if I were looking at my mom, you were about to break. You tried hiding it, pretending what San and me did didn't affect you, lately though you haven't been able to as well, and my mom was just as bad. I had a wake up call recently, when we learned that my father had been cheating on my mother. He blamed my mom and me for his infidelity; it didn't make any sense, so my mom finally got some nerve and yelled at him. T-then he, he hit her. He backhanded my mother Rachel! God I wanted to kill him, no one touches her like that. I had enough of his bullshit, so I tackled him, wanting him away from her, he threw me off and I landed against the staircase."

"Oh Quinn, I had no idea, I'm so sorry. Are you both okay?"

"Let me finish munchkin. We're ok, after that, he realized what he had done, then ran. We haven't seen him since, and honestly? I'm ok with that. He was supposed to be a good influence on my life, instead he made me want to rebel. He took control and choices for 'my' life away from me, and he did the same to mom. It got me thinking, what if we hadn't found out; would he have eventually starting hitting us? How much farther would he have had to drive me to 100 degrees of crazy for me to start doing the same to someone else? I don't want to be like him Rach, I can't. My mom needs me, we need a new life, one without him telling us how to live, we have to get out of here. As soon as I graduate, we're leaving; I'm taking my mother out of this hell hole."She interrupts, squeezing my hand for a warning to shut my mouth, I give her the go-ahead and she continues. My heart breaks though at every word, that passes her lips and it shatters by the time she is finished speaking.

"I know for a fact that you will not become like him, and how do I know? Because of the way you are now, no person like him would want to protect their mother like that, he wouldn't want to change, and people like him don't change. Once a hitter always a hitter, and no matter how mean you can be to me or anyone else, you do not deserve that. Your mother doesn't deserve that either, I know now, why you are the way you are. Excuse me, the way you were. You Quinn Fabray, are on your way to becoming that better person you want to be so bad, I can see it." I look into her eyes and speak with conviction, believing myself on what I'm telling her. I don't know why or how, but I do believe her, no matter what my head is trying to say otherwise. There is no way she could be tricking me with this, there just isn't.

"I'm sorry Rachel, so sorry for everything that I have ever done to hurt you. I hate myself for it, for the way I've treated you and the other glee kids. I know there isn't anything I can say to you for you to forgive me or to make it better, but I hope you will let me honest to God try."

"I believe you. There's just something I can see in you. I can tell you are telling the truth, that you regret what you have done. I know people cannot change over night, and it may take some time for me to completely trust you, I have to look out for myself too. If you were to be lying and this, was a set up of some kind? That would honestly break me Quinn, to have known your friendship then to have it snatched out from under me before I could blink. However, I don't believe that this is what's happening, so I'm giving you a chance, one chance to become friends. If for whatever reason you betray me… there won't be a second one**.**"I let her know; giving her that chance, I know she wants, but being honest about on how I truly feel.

She lets out a relieved breath, her eyes closing as she nods, but they reopen just as fast as they had closed, and then she is invading my very personal space, hugging me for all I'm worth.

"You won't regret this Rachel. You won't. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power not to ever intentionally hurt you in any way."

The feeling of her voluntarily hugging me, causes me to break out in a smile so big it actually hurts, I wrap my one good arm around her and hug back the best I can,

"Thank you, just, thank you Quinn. You don't know how much this means to me. I've never wanted anything more than to have you as my friend."Ok, that's a lie. I've always just…wanted her. But, right now, I'm focused on her friendship and I kind of have my eyes on someone else. Yeah, that would be doomed from the start, if there even were a chance at a start that is, and there isn't. Not with 'her' not with the fiery Latina, I'm finding myself wanting more and more every day. _So yeah, Rachel, you are on your own for now. Friendship will just have to be enough because no one in their right mind would want to be with me romantically._

"This won't be easy Rach, us being friends, but I promise that whatever happens at school**, **I'll always have your back. Cheerios and the rest of the student body be dammed. we're getting out of there soon anyways."She voices my concerns about this newly developed friendship, but I relax some at her telling me she won't care what our classmates will think. However, I'm still worried about it some, and, by 'some' I mean a hell of a lot.

"Guess we will deal with that when it comes, but I appreciate that you aren't going to let them bother you too much. I'm glad you came over Quinn, this talk went better then I had expected it would, well not that what happened with your family-"

"Easy tiger, I understand what you're saying and it went better for me too. So, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, let's relax, you should get some sleep. Your face has been getting more and more tired and droopy"She stops me from talking with a laugh, then gently pushes me down to a lying position, as I had sat up sometime during her talking. I let her; my head hits the pillow softly.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a second, but I'll be right back ok?"She tells me as she helps tuck me in, I nod ok and give her a small smile.

Xxxxx

(Quinn's Pov)

I have to smile at her sleepiness; she already has her eyes closed. I get up off her bed and head back down, first peeking in on the others in the living room. Riley catches my eyes, **"**Hey Q bear, how is she?"She questions me from her spot on the couch. Q bear though? Really Riley? It isn't the first time she has called me that, but I guess it's just now registering. I think I like it.

"She's ok, she's sleeping now. Want to step outside with me?" I answer her and ask, nodding toward where the front door is.

"Are you leaving already?"She asks, getting up and coming over with a pout forming on her lips. I really, really want to kiss it away. Damn her. Ever since she accidentally kissed me earlier, and after the shock, guilt and worry over what my mom would think of what she saw… Riley is all I can think about, other then fixing things with Rachel of course. But, now that that is done and over with, I'm back to just thinking of Riley, and her lips. In which I'm staring at right now.

"Quinn?"

"hm?"I peel my eyes away reluctantly and instead look at her face, her eyes to be exact. It's as if every time I look into them, I get lost in her.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, Yeah, I um, let's go outside?"I stumble over my words, shaking myself out of the magnetic trance she had me in.

"Ook…"She looks at me funny, eyebrow raised, but nods and walks past me. Her perfume wafts in the air and into my nose, I can't place what the scent smells like, but it is intoxicating.

I follow after her out the door, leading us to my car, she stops in front of it and turns to look at me," So, you are leaving?"She asks again, with a noticeable pout, blocking my car door with her body.

She really needs to stop pulling that out on me, "Not leaving, so put the pout up**. **I'm just getting something for Rachel, that's all."I answer with a grin and go to my back door instead to get out the gift bag I got a few days ago for Rachel. I grab it then shut the door back, then turn around, just in time to come face to face with Riley.

"You really are sweet Q bear."She whispers in my ear, getting in my personal space and making me shiver as her breath hits my skin. Her cheek slides against mine as she pulls back, but I don't let her get far, I hold on tight, keeping our cheeks together just so that I can feel her skin on mine. "Quinn… Did you want me to have meant to kiss you?"She re-asks me the question she posed earlier over the phone and my heart picks up speed.

I swallow and open my mouth, but nothing comes out, so I re-close it.

"Yes."The word is out of my mouth before I could even give it permission to leave my head. I blush. Hard. Then I attempt to push her away so that I can escape.

She holds on though, arm wrapped securely around my back, not letting me go. "Don't run." She says as she caresses my cheek, the one hers was on seconds before, and then she is leaning in, I lean back, away, but she follows and our lips brush. The gift bag drops from my fingers to the ground as I automatically go to cup her cheek. I let out a soft sigh, adding pressure and kissing her back. Fireworks light up behind my eyelids, sending my body into a burst of electricity, every nerve ending zapping and causing my lips to tingle against hers into a feeling of being struck by the most pleasurable lightning bolt. I moan at the intensity, at the strong, magnetic connection coursing through us. She whimpers against my lips and tangles her fingers in my hair, tugging me until our body's are flushed together.

A loud ringing makes me jump and my head collides with the car window, "Ow. Shit."

Lips connect with mine again and her hand goes to the back of my head, rubbing the abused area softly, but she pulls away before I even get the chance to respond and gives me a shy smile, taking her phone out to check it.

"It's Aris. I'm going to take this, why don't you go lie down, I'll be in there in a little while."

"Y-yeah um, ok. Tell her I said hi? I'll just go back in, yeah…"I tell her in a daze, reeling from what just occurred between us. I pick up the discarded gift bag and walk away, heading back to the house.

When I get back to Rachel's room, she's still out like a light. I climb back on the bed and then under the cover with her, taking the present out of the bag, I set it beside her head. She already has a stuffed animal in her arms, holding it against her chest. I stare at it; it is that Yoshi thing from the video game. Hasn't S been calling her that? Did Santana buy Rachel that? A small duck is lying above her head, resting almost on top of the diva's head now. It looks like something Brittany would have picked , what the hell is the world coming to?

"Quinn?"Rachel's voice has me peering back at her, she's staring at me, then her eyes fall on the thing beside her, and they light up instantly.

"Did you get me this gold, stuffed, fuzzy star Quinn?"She asks as she picks it up and looks it over, smiling.

"I did. It was the day I brought you home. I've been waiting to give it to you at the right time, I wanted it to mean more, and I thought it would if we were on good terms when I gave it to you."I let her know, smiling shyly.

"It means a lot. You, san, and Brittany are the only ones to get me anything. Not that I expected any of you to, but thank you Quinn. He has plenty of buddies to room with on my bed."She rambles out, then realizing she is doing so, stops. Her face is lit up like a Christmas tree and that makes me feel proud of myself and happy for her.

"I'm glad you like it. I saw the little star at the pharmacy and had to get it for you, and you're welcome. Now you have three new stuffed friends for when we aren't here. Well, I'm not sure how often Santana will show up… But, it seems like she at least cares a little. I think it's cute that she got you that thing and cute that you sleep with it."A blush covers her face as I talk and she looks away, eyes falling on said green critter. We both look up at the doorway as the door shuts; Riley walks over to us, smiling. My mind flashes back to those smiling lips on mine, making my heart flutter.

"Hey you two. How are you feeling little one?"She greets us, winking at me; I blush much as Rachel had.

"I'm getting nauseous, but I'm still sleepy, so I'm going to rest for awhile longer."

"I'm sorry babe. Just take it easy, okay? Sleep as much as you can, you will need the rest. I actually need to get going, Aris and Devon want to spend some time with me tonight, and I need to gather more clothes for the next time I spend the night over here. I'll be back, probably within the next couple of days. So rest up and call anytime if you need me, for anything."What? Seriously, she's leaving? And just a few minutes ago, she was pouting at me because she thought I was leaving.

Rachel and I look at each other, both pouting now, both not wanting Riley to leave us." Fine, if you must, however, that doesn't mean I have to like it."Rachel concedes reluctantly, holding both the star and Yoshi against her chest now. Me thinketh that she is a wee bit attached to the little guy, and we can't forget that sex dream… Hm, does Rachel, does she have a crush on Santana? Nah. I mean, for one I have never seen any indication she is into girls, and for another, she would have to be a masochist. San is anything but nice to her. But, what's with the Yoshi she got? And visiting her in the hospital without ulterior motives? Something is afoot. Something juicy.

"Q bear? Damn girl, you sure do like to space out a lot, don't you?" Riley asks from beside me, startling me slightly, she is wearing a grin, but her eyes seem sad.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to. So, you are leaving then?"I apologize, this time letting her see my pout; she chuckles and wraps me up in hug.

**"**And I'm sorry, but you will be seeing me soon, so don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Will you do me a favor?"

I nod into her neck, wanting to do anything for her, I feel like I really would do anything for this woman. It's frightening.

"Take care of her for me." She whispers so I'm the only one that hears, I smile and nod again, I don't mind taking care of Rachel, as long as she lets me.

Riley kisses the top of my head then pulls back, leaning in toward my face, her lips touch mine briefly then she pulls completely away. I quickly glance at Rachel to see her reaction, kissing in front of someone is different from kissing outside where, ok, never mind, someone could have seen us. The munchkin is back asleep however, so I breathe a sigh of relief. When I go to look back at Riley, she is gone. I frown and pout more as I lie down, settling beside Rachel. The days events race through my head, I replay them over and over, and there isn't a thing that happened I would change. Riley kissing me this morning opened something inside of me that was buried, locked away since my first crush on Santana. The second kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before, the raw emotion, the intimate connection, the jolts of pleasurable lightning strikes and let's not forgets the fireworks. It was the most intense feeling I've ever had and I want more. I need it. I think I need 'her'.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the awaited chapter 14, I hope you guys ike it! :) Sorry it took so long..**

* * *

(Sunday night, Rachel's POV)

I greet Riley at the front door with a sleepy smile.

"Hey little one, tired I see." She greets back, walking in and passed me. I shut the door and turn, right into her arms. She hugs me gently and kisses my head.

"I'm glad you came back so soon. I love my dads, but they just don't know what to do for me or how this is making my body feel, you do and it's nice that you're here with me, not that I only want you here because of that reason because that isn't true, and I'm going to shut up now." I stop myself from rambling on, noticing her shaky body against mine. She's laughing at me.

When she stops laughing at my mumble of words she gives me a reassuring squeeze. "I understand what you're saying. I'm glad I'm here too, and I wouldn't make you go through this alone, no way no how." She whispers into my ear.

"Hey, Riley. Just in time for dinner, good timing." Dad greets her warmly as he walks up behind us, coming from the kitchen where he and daddy were cooking supper. We pull away from each other and Riley turns to face him with a smile.

"I can smell food a mile away." She grins at him and teases. "I always happen to show up at dinner time." She gives him a light hug and he looks momentarily surprised, but hugs back, albeit a little awkwardly. Something tells me if she were to date someone, she could charm the person's parents into liking her easily.

We all head into the kitchen to eat and she hugs my daddy as well, though he accepts it a less awkwardly. I like that she is so affectionate. Other than my fathers, I've never had any close friends or family that hugged me so freely, it felt good.

After eating, we all decide to watch a movie in the living room. Dad and daddy are snuggled together on the love seat, while Riley and I commandeered the sofa, my head in her lap on a pillow. Riley picked out some vampire movie daddy bought recently that we haven't gotten to watch yet. Musicals aren't the only type of movies I like, I find all kinds entertaining. Halfway through the movie my eyes keep closing and reopening. I try to stay awake for the rest of it as it is a good movie, so far.

"Close your eyes, the movie isn't going anywhere." Riley looks down at me and whispers. Her fingers are playing through my hair and my eyes close at the relaxing feeling.

What seems like only moments later, I awaken to the feeling of a light tapping on my nose. I wiggle my nose and slap the offending object away. When it happens again, I scrunch my eyes in distaste and slap at it again. I manage to not hit anything both times.

"Wake up you, lets get you into bed." Riley's voice enters my ears, along with her soft laughing. "The movie's over." I crack my eyes open, peeking up at her as she smiles down at me.

"Are you sure you don't need an open door policy, princess?"

"Daddy! No, I most certainly do not." I'm shocked that he even asked that in front of Riley. Sitting up I glare at him, feeling the blush warm my cheeks. He and dad are wearing big smirks, laughing at my expense. I pout.

"Aw honey, we're just teasing you. You may shut the door, if you really feel the need to christen your new bed. That's something your dad and I don't ever need to see."

"Daddy!" I yell as I scrambled to my feet, horrified and humiliated at what they were saying in front of the other girl. "We aren't going to… christen anything, we aren't even together!" I could feel my blush darken and spread along my neck and chest. My fathers should know that this is not proper company conversation to be had.

"Okay, okay. We surrender. We're only teasing you, sweetie. We know that you two aren't together." He was still chuckling even as he held his hands out, but then dad cut in, saving me from any more embarrassment inflicted by my daddy.

"How about a change of subject, like school for instance? Will you be going tomorrow?" My brows furrow as I turn my gaze from daddy to dad.

I take a few moments to think if I'm really feeling up to school. "Yes, sir." I finally reply. "If I'm well enough then I'm going to attempt to go. You both know I'm not one for procrastination, and I really need to catch up on the work that I've already missed. I have been doing the schoolwork Quinn brought over though, so I shouldn't be too far behind. It'll just be another day at McKinley as far as I'm concerned. No one will know what really happened to me when I was bitten." I sigh at the torture I'm expecting to endure.

"Rach, can I ask you something without you getting offended?"

"I'm not sure until you ask me, Riley." I smile at her a little. "But, you can ask me anything, I just can't promise I'll answer." I shrug because I am only telling her the truth. It wouldn't be right if I claimed that I wouldn't take offense, only to then take offense when I hear her question. I'm a little confused on what she wants to ask me though.

"Alright." I see her take a breath. "Don't you ever stand up for yourself? Have you ever tried to with anyone at school?" Oh, I wasn't expecting that question from her.

I lower my gaze to the carpet beneath my feet as I think back. "Once," I answer quietly. "First day of freshman year, I tried standing up for myself but I got laughed at accompanied by two big gulp cherry slushies. I'm one person at the bottom of the school social hierarchy, against the Cheerios and the jocks, so I take it. There's nothing else for me to do. The Cheerios run the school. More specifically, Quinn and Santana. They order jocks to slushy us and have even done it themselves, along with general verbal abuse. I have to carry a slushy kit, with clothes, soap and shampoo in it everyday. I take it with a smile and cry in private, that way they don't know that they get to me each and every time. Until recently that is." I feel my lip start to tremble. "Quinn and Santana upped their game and they tore me down. I hate it there, here in this town. Am I really that bad?" I open up to her and my dads, explaining everything that goes on as tears roll down my face. "I take it."

Riley pulls me back into her lap and wraps her arms around me. "Rachel, I don't even know where to begin with that." She sighs and presses a kiss to the side of my head. "It makes me so angry and pissed and hurt to think of you going through that everyday. That school has got some major problems that need to be dealt with. What if someone hurt themselves or others because of the bullying? I don't want that for you. Things have got to change and soon." She lifts my chin with gentle fingers and looks into my eyes. "What about you and Quinn, did your talk go okay? I know she has been trying really hard to make up for all the shit she has helped put you through."

"She seemed very sincere and apologetic. I told her that I believed what she was saying and would give her a chance to prove herself to me."

"Okay, good that's a start then. I'm going to talk to her and make sure she protects you at school from now on. Until you start gaining more confidence in yourself to really stand up to them. Maybe she can talk to Santana about laying off of you and to help keep the other bullies away from you." She replies, relaxing some now that she knows Quinn and I are okay for now. _No_ _not for now, can't think like that Rachel, you just mean okay. We're okay._

A sudden mental image of a very naked Santana Lopez hovering above me settles into my head. It's been happening a lot lately and I, surprisingly, find myself finding that it's a nice image. It makes me want to go to sleep, just for the possibility that I might dream of her again. Dreaming of her has been happening a lot too. I don't understand why it is that she's having such a hold on me lately? It's not like I have an actual chance with her because she hates me. However slim, I have more of a chance with Quinn, or even Riley. _Why am I even thinking like this? I have no chance with any of them and I don't want San anyway. Why would I want anyone that's mean to me?_ But… those dreams.

"Rachel, you're zoning out on me. What's with you and Quinn doing that all of the time?"

Riley's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I can't help but blush again. I'm glad that she can't see it with the way we're sitting. "I'm sorry, Riley, I was just thinking. Thank you for your generous offer to help me. I do appreciate it, though I'm just not sure how well Quinn will be able to get through Santana's thick skull, big ego and her damn pride" I voice my concerns, hoping that she drops the whole me zoning out thing. I wince as a curse word escapes my lips, thinking I'm going to get scolded for it, but my dads say nothing.

"Well if that doesn't work, then I'll have a few choice words with her myself." Riley huffs. "I'm not going to stand by and watch her or anyone else, break you. Between Quinn and me, we will have everyone grovelling at your feet in no time.

Now, just a warning since you've decided to go back tomorrow. You are going to end up extra tired by the end of the day; the werewolf virus coursing through you makes your body feel all kinds of shit. If it becomes too much, get somewhere private and call one of us. We'll come get you, okay?" She replies as she lifts up, standing with both of us, making me squeal out. She laughs and manoeuvres me to where I'm in her arms bridal style. I wrap my arms around her neck to keep from falling.

"Why are you carrying me? I can walk just fine, Riley." I ask even as my eyelids start to droop again.

She laughs as I yawn and starts to walk. "Because, I can. I'm just showcasing one of the many things us strong werewolves can do, like lifting little munchkins and carrying them upstairs to bed. You aren't heavy to me, Rach. I could carry you a much greater distance if needed." She whispers close, chuckling and holding me tighter.

"Don't forget to close the door, princess!" Daddy yells out at our retreating forms. I huff and glare over Riley's shoulder, but don't say anything about it, there's no use; he is always going to tease me no matter what. I am thankful he and dad already know that I'm attracted to girls, I told them on the day I noticed how beautiful Quinn was. They accepted me proudly.

When we make it to my room, Riley lays me down on the bed and helps me under the covers, then slides in beside me. She kisses my cheek and pulls me into her, spooning me from behind. I think that I could really get used to how tactile my new friend is. I close my eyes, content.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Monday morning. Rachel's POV)

"You ready? Can't sit in the car forever, Rach." Riley asks me from the drivers' seat of her car, grabbing my hand in support.

I squeeze her hand in reply and shake my head. "No, I'm not ready, but you are right. I can't sit here the whole time; I need to face what's coming head on." I tell her honestly, then shift away to open the door. I'll never tire of this car. She meets me near the front of the car, both of us looking at the looming school building with a few stray students trying to make it inside on time. I can't help but smirk at the thought of most of them being behind because they have stopped to stare at Riley's car in awe.

"Go on little one. Quinn is going to meet you at your locker, she told me she was ok with that and didn't care that people would look at you two weirdly." Riley pushes me gently forward, encouraging me, her words help. I'm glad Quinn is doing this for me, though it's still hard to comprehend that she even cares enough to help.

"Wish me luck?" I ask, looking back at her before walking slowly toward the school entrance.

As soon as I make it inside, I head straight to my locker, ignoring the questioning gazes the students are giving me. I know that they are wondering what happened to my arm, I'm wearing a short sleeve button up black top because the doctor didn't want anything on my arm besides the wrap. He told us the material of certain clothing would irritate my healing wounds. So now I'm walking around with my arm exposed for everyone to gawk at.

Quinn is standing at my locker, glaring at everyone who tries to open their mouth to ask what happened to me, they scatter with their tails tucked between their legs. "Hey, Rachel." She greets me when she deems it safe enough to speak without interruptions. Her eyes fall to my arm sadly.

"Hi, Quinn. I want to thank you for waiting on me; I had to make myself get out of Riley's car." I'm a little embarrassed that she did wait, but still grateful. "Aren't you worried to be seen talking to me? Are you really okay with us socializing in school?" I ask her shyly and self consciously, not sure where we stand at on school grounds.

"No, Rach, I'm not." She moves closer, speaking seriously but softly. "I told you that I would have your back, and I will. I'm not embarrassed of you, people are going to make assumptions and rumors will start, but then after awhile things will go back to normal and they will find a new topic to focus on."

"Hey, Rachel."

I turn around at Finns voice, his huge body inches from me. "Hello Finn."

"I'm sorry about your arm, it looks pretty bad. Does it hurt?"

_Yeah great way to make me feel better Finn… thanks. _I turn to my locker and open it, getting out what I need. "It does, yes, but it hurts less now. As long as I don't over use it, it doesn't bother me too much." I answer him with a half lie, not wanting to get into a long discussion on it. It in fact hurts more than I let on; I believe I slept on it last night.

"Oh. Well that's good. Can I walk you to class?" He replies, smiling at me and dropping the topic.

"Actually Finn, I'm walking her to class. Better luck next time." Quinn answers for me, grabbing my hand and pulling me gently away to our first class. I barely have enough time shut my locker door.

We pass Santana and Brittany on the way there, Brittany smiles and waves excitedly while Santana looks at anything but me. As we walk along, I can't help but turn my head and look back at San. Her eyes are on my arm, and a frown mars her pretty face.

The rest of the day is spent keeping my guard up as people constantly stare at me and ask questions. I can hear them, making assumptions about me and Quinn, about how she must have finally lost it and hurt Man-hands Berry. That rumor is shut off quickly by Quinn herself.

We walk into glee together. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina already are sitting and waiting for everyone else to arrive. They get up and crowd us as soon as they see me.

"Damn girl. That oversized dog got you good." Mercedes talks first, reaching for my hurt arm, but I instinctively pull it back out of reach, not comfortable with anyone touching it.

"It wasn't a dog, that animal was a wolf. I would know because we ran into three like it in those woods." Quinn tells her with a glare, and surprisingly stands in front of me to block the others from over crowding me.

She's right of course, but she doesn't know just how right, except those three wolves aren't anything like the one that attacked me. It feels weird knowing such a huge secret. I actually want to tell someone, but I know that I can't.

"Okay, kids, everyone take a seat but Rachel." Mr Schue comes in, along with the rest of our group.

I watch Santana as she walks past us and sits down beside Brittany, leaving an empty seat right in front of her. I wish I could go over there and claim the seat before anyone else takes it, but I have to stay up here for a moment, in the spotlight. For once, this is a place I don't want to be.

"Great. Now that Rachel is here, how about we give her a warm welcome back?" Mr Schuester announces, clapping to get the others going. The volumes of the claps are varying, but the only one I care about is San's. She is clapping softly, almost half heartedly, like she doesn't really care.

"We're glad to have you back Rachel, go ahead and take a seat."

I do as I'm told; tentatively sitting down in the seat I wanted most. The feel of Santana's presence has my heart racing, all I can think of are those dreams I'm having constantly and how I wish that they were real.

Glee goes by quickly, we watch as Kurt, then Tina both sing, but my mind is still on the girl sitting behind me. By the time it's over, I'm feeling exhausted and past ready to go home. The room empties until it's just Quinn, Santana and I.

"What do you want, Q? Hurry it up, I gots places to be." Santana stands from her seat and walks up to Quinn, arms crossing with a look of irritation on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, your places to be are always a party and or going to fuck someone senseless, I'm sure you can hold off for a few minutes, Santana." Quinn tells her, just as irritated if not more.

Santana flickers her eyes over to me before hardening her features and staring Quinn down. "You calling me a slut?"

Quinn sighs out, backing away from Santana's glaring face. "No S. I'm not here to even do this with you."

Santana's glare turns into a smirk, noticing Quinn submitting first. I have the sudden urge to kiss the smirk off of her lips. "The head bitch in charge giving up so easily? Never thought I'd see the day, Q. I think I like it. What If I don't want to stop though? You just inferred that I was a slut. At least I get some. You're the fuckin virgin Mary. Bet you've never even had an orgasm. Admit it; you're just jealous that I have guys fallin all over my fine ass while you have no one." My eyes widen as Santana continues to egg Quinn on with a cocky edge to her voice.

"That's enough cheer bitch, you need to back the hell off of her right now." We all turn at Riley's voice, my eyes widen even more as she tells Santana off. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin and saving yourself for the person you're in love with. If I ever hear you talking to her like that again... you had better run as fast as your so called fine ass, can. Do you understand me?" Quinn and I exchange looks when Santana actually looks chagrined, her face taking on a surprised expression. I've never seen someone talk to her like that and get away with it.

"What are you, her keeper now? That threat supposed to scare me? I'd like to see you try and do something to me; I'll have my mother on you so fast you won't know what hit you. She's the deputy chief of police, bitch." Santana bites back, her words coming out harsh, yet there is an undertone of fear, a slight waver in her voice that I don't know if Quinn or Riley caught.

Riley steps up into Santana's face, staring her down as San had done to Quinn, but more intense. Santana stares back just as hard, but her face changes from glaring to uncertainty and she takes the tiniest of steps backwards. Riley see's it and turns her head to Quinn. "Please say what you have to so we can get Rachel home, she's tired."

Quinn nods and inches back up to Santana. "Rachel is off limits. No more slushies, name calling or insults. No more jokes about Israel, threats or making her feel less than us, and no more pornographic pictures. If I see or hear you do any of those, I'll make your life hell during Cheerios practice, cut off our friendship and worse… I'll sick Brittany on your ass." Santana rolls her eyes as though she doesn't think much of Quinn's threat, but I can see by her rigid stance that she's more than listening. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! This is serious, Santana. I'm not playing around. Do you see her? Does she look like she needs to be cut down any more than she already has been? Have you even looked at her lately and seen what our hateful words have done to her physically and mentally? I'm ashamed of myself for ever being a part of that. If you give a damn at all in that egotistical brain of yours, you will stop, just stop it."

I blink, and then continue staring at Quinn in complete awe at how she just stood up for me. My whole world has been turned upside down within a week, from me being bitten by a werewolf and about to become one, making a new friend, to Quinn Fabray standing up for me, Rachel Berry, biggest loser in McKinley high, next to Jewfro.

Santana looks speechless, in fact, she is, and Quinn looks fired up and ready for more if need be. Riley, Riley is looking at Quinn like she wants to devour her. Her eyes are now a grey so dark that they're almost black.

"Come on, munchkin. We're leaving." Quinn addresses me, holding out her hand, her eyes still on Santana. She doesn't even notice the way Riley is staring at her; the look is so intense and heated that it has me turned on.

My gaze shifts back to Santana, whose own dark eyes are burning a hole through Riley's head. Her expression though, is anything but sexual. I step forward and grab Quinn's out stretched hand, she squeezes it and then we are all out of the room and walking down the empty hallway, leaving Santana behind to sulk.

When we arrive at Riley's car, I have to jump back out of the way as she pushes Quinn against it and slams their lips together. I watch on in sheer shock, taken off guard. Riley has her hand cupped to the back of Quinn's head, holding her in place. If I weren't turned on from before, I am now for certain. Quinn finally pushes Riley off of herself after standing there in surprise and letting Riley kiss her senseless. Her eyes are wide and dart to mine in panic.

I smile reassuringly at her. "Quinn have you forgotten that I have two gay dad's? While it is certain that I am surprised, what I've just witnessed is one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I'm not sure what is going on between you two, but it doesn't bother me at all. I have long come to terms with my own bisexuality and would like to offer you my ear if you would ever like to talk about what you're feeling. Though I honestly don't go much for labels, I'm not for sure that I am a lesbian; I have been attracted to both sexes, with more of a leaning toward women. Now that you know my secret, you can trust me not to say anything about Riley laying on you; what looked like one of the best kisses you have ever received." I tell her in hopes that she won't freak out on what just occurred, trying my best to reassure her that this is okay with me.

"W-what? You're bisexual? But… Finn?" She replies back, eyes still wide. I have to laugh, and blush.

"Bisexual, Quinn. It means that I like both guys and girls. Mostly girls if I'm truly honest. You won't say anything, will you? I mean I'm not in the closet really or ashamed of myself. My father's know, but I don't even have a girlfriend nor have I ever, and I think it would be pointless for the whole school to know about me at this point in time. It would be subject to even more torture on a daily basis for my sexuality and we all know what Kurt goes through. I'm scared, so it isn't worth it unless I have a significant other to stand up for, to fight for. Only then would I let it be known, because I'm not hiding who I am forever." I open up more, for whatever reason feeling comfortable enough to do so in front of them both. I look down at the cement, blushing hard as I wait for her response.

I feel arms wrap around me, squeezing me tightly. I look up to see Quinn pulling me into her closer. "I won't tell. I would have a month ago without thought, but now I know better. I do have to say I never saw it coming, you were obsessed with Finn, even more so than I was."

"Well, I guess we both just shocked the hell out of each other then. And, as for Finn, I may have over done it with my feelings toward him in the public eye, and uh to him. I care for him a lot and at one point or two… I did like him romantically, just not as much as I let on. I would never have lost my virginity to him like I said I wanted to do, I just couldn't see us together that long and I really couldn't picture us making love. Being with him wasn't a turn on." I tell her as I pull away, blushing more at how guilty I feel over the situation with Finn and at how much I was actually sharing with the other two girls. Sometimes, I just didn't know when to shut my mouth and keep it shut.

"Eww, thanks for the mental picture, Rach. He was my boyfriend too and I couldn't even see us, you know… doing it." Quinn Fabray was actually smirking at me now. "So, these dreams of Santana…?"

"Quinn!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Monday night. Rachel's POV)

Riley and I are lying in my bed watching some kind of anime she turned the TV to; when my phone rings. I glance at my clock for the time, wondering who would be calling me so late. It's after 10:00pm. I nudge Riley because she's closer to my cell and she answers it with a quick hello.

"Yes, hold on." I listen and wait for her to either talk or hand the phone over to me. "Rach? Its cheer bitch." She rolls her eyes at me and I raise my eyebrow at her before she continues to talk to Santana. "You heard me." She huffs at Santana's obvious disliking of her new nickname. "Listen here; if her dad's agree I want you to come over here for dinner one night, you really have some grovelling and explaining to do for your actions toward Rachel." Riley continues she isn't happy with Santana at all, I don't blame her though.

She hands me the phone quickly. "Hi, Santana. What can I do for you?"

"Thanks, Berry." I can hear the displeased scowl in Santana's voice. "You shouldn't have even brought her in on this; it's between you and me. Why is she even there?" She ignores my greeting and gets straight to complaining about Riley.

"She's keeping me company and has every reason to be angry at you. I had to open up to somebody and she has been here for me from the start with genuine care. I think she's right and I'm going to extend to you an invitation to come to dinner tomorrow night. I know that you are capable of acting decent toward me because you have before in small doses, but if you happen to even really care at all, come over at 7:00pm tomorrow night. If you don't show, I'll know you don't give a shit and won't ever bother you again. Goodbye Santana." I hang up without waiting on a reply or a stupid on the spot excuse as to why she wouldn't come to dinner. I was giving her a chance and it was up to her if she wanted to take that chance or squander it.

"Damn, you just stood up to her. I'm so proud of you, Rachel." Riley whispers happily from beside me, pulling me into her for snuggling.

I curl into her. "I'm just so tired of this back and forth, I need finality, and I can't deal with her being bipolar anymore."

"If she doesn't show up then she's stupid, well more stupid than she already is. I really hope we knocked some sense into her today, I can tell how much you want her to change and start to be your friend."

"Yeah, I do, so much Riley that it hurts." I agree, but honestly I want more than just Santana's friendship now. That's why it hurts so much.

Riley squeezes me gently. "I know, sweetie. Try and get some sleep now. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. If she comes, we are going to make sure that you two are good, even if I have to kick her ass to do so, which really, I wouldn't mind doing anyway." I can hear the smile in her voice as my eyes drift shut. "At least then you guys can try to start building up to something real." She say's softly and with conviction, squeezing me gently again.

I smile and speak just as softly, so close to falling asleep in her arms. "You're awesome, Riley. Just wish I would have had you as my friend from the beginning. Love you."

"I love you too little one."

* * *

**A/N: Will santana show? Keep reading to find out! Next chapter someone really will find out about rachel.. Review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We have finally made it to chapter 15, I know you guys were waiting on it. This one is alot longer than the others, I hope you enjoy it though. :)**

**I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! And all of the favorites and story alerts too, you guys are great. MaxximumRide666- You. are. awesome. And funny. And I thank you so very much for your reviews on almost every chapter :) That really made my morning, seriously. I couldn't stop smiling and really I'm still smiling as I write this. lol. I'm hoping that you and everyone else will like certain.. things in this chapter. Let's just say we have some sort of starting point for..things.**

**Shaddowsong- About the mate thing, yes they do have them. We will learn more about that subject in the next chapter, I'm halfway through writing on chapter 16.**

**Now on to the story :D**

* * *

(Tuesday night, 6:50pm Santana's POV)

My heart races at the thought of seeing Rachel tonight. Yes, I'm going over there, and it didn't take too much thinking for me to decide on it. We have had our problems, but I don't want her to think I hate her or somethin'. So, yeah; I'm driving on her road, almost there. Oh hells no, that bitch is there, her damn car parked all pretty in the driveway. I put the pedal to the metal and drive around the block.

When I finally pull up after several rounds of procrastination, I'm 10 minutes late. My eyes narrow when I spot Riley standing outside on the phone, great. "Speak of the devil, she's here. I'll call you later Dev, love you." I glare as she hangs up.

"Rachel has been worried ever since she came home from school, apparently you didn't give any indication if you were coming or not, so now she's in her room and not talking to any of us. This is step one, step two is you going up there and telling her why you treat her like shit." She growls out the last then turns and walks inside, leaving the door open for me to enter. I take a deep breath and walk across the threshold, closing the door behind me.

"Riley, can you go calm Rachel down? She's pacing a hole in her room. Oh hey, you're here." Rachel's dad appears before us, making me even more nervous than I already am.

I give him an awkward smile and look to the stairs. "Hey, I'm going to go check on her, if you don't mind?"

"Please do. She's very upset, Miss Lopez." He gives a curt nod to the stairs, where my gaze just was.

I have to wonder why Rachel is this upset. I know she wants me to become her friend or whatever, but I didn't know she cared this much. Not enough to be pacing in her room, waiting to see if I'm going to show. I would have expected her to be downstairs waiting with a glare at the door, arms crossed. She isn't just angry with me about this, but nervous as well.

I tip toe to her bedroom then peek my head through her half open door, she's walking the length of her room, back and forth, just like her father said. I watch as she pauses to glance at her alarm clock and then her body slumps, arms falling to her side. Its 7:20pm, I am now 20 minutes late, or so she thinks.

I step into her room at the same time that she face plants onto her bed. My heart clenches at the defeat showcasing in her whole body. I walk over to the bed quietly and take my shoes off, then climb on beside her. She tenses up. "I know you aren't giving up on me that easily."

She flips over and shoots up glaring at me. "You're late. I thought you weren't coming."

"Am I ever on time for anything but the Cheerios?" I ask her with nonchalance. Can't have her thinking I care too much just yet. "You're so dramatic, Berry."

"And you are always such a bitch." She scowls and crosses her arms.

"Touché. I'm here okay? So stop glaring already."

"Why?"

"Why am I here?" I need clarification even though I have the feeling that I know what she's really asking.

"Why… everything?" She uncrosses her arms and looks down at the bed. I grimace as the uncommon feeling of guilt eats at me.

"That's what I'd like to know too." Riley's annoying voice sounds from the doorway and I can't help but sneer at her.

"Stay out of this." I yell at her, angry at her constant hounding and interruption. "Ay Dios, are you're everywhere? Give us some damn privacy." I huff, so tempted to jump up and attempt one of Rachel's perfect Diva storm outs.

"It's time to eat." Riley smirks at me and I feel like punching the smug from her face. "You can answer Rachel's question at the table. You humiliate her in front of everyone at school so it's only fair." She states calmly; unaffected by my yelling.

I'm seriously pissed off. _This was not what I signed up for_. My eyes snap to Rachel as she stands and strides over to the doorway, pushing past Riley. _Fuck._ I get up with a heavy sigh and follow, but pause in front of Riley when she blocks my path. "Move bitch. Don't think I won't throw you outta my way."

"Make this right." She says strongly, staring me down.

I swallow hard as I feel myself backup unwillingly. "I'm trying, so back the hell off."

I storm past her after that, making my way downstairs and into the dining room where I hear voices. They look at me as I walk in, Leroy smiles warmly, pulling out a chair for me to sit. I nervously do so, sitting hesitantly and giving him a wary, half smile back. Riley pulls out the chair beside me and sits down.

"Go ahead and eat girls." Hiram tells us as he grabs the tongs sticking out of the huge ass salad bowl that's in front of him. I try my best not to picture the innuendo in those words, but it fails and my mind goes to a very dirty place involving his daughter. _I-I mean Brittany, I'm picturing Brittany. Why would I be thinking of Yoshi like that?_

I'm doing my best with eating during this uncomfortable situation, but I don't take my eyes off of the plate in front of me. Halfway through eating though, I feel eyes on me. I look up, finding Rachel staring at me. I raise my brow at her in question.

"Tell me why." She orders me, unbothered by getting caught staring.

_Damn it, why now?_ I set down my fork, not really hungry anyway, and take a moment to think over what needs to be said. "I'm not good at this, Rachel, opening up to people." I'm pissed that my voice sounds so small, but I can't seem to find the strength for anything with fire at the moment.

"Try."

Damn, this is nerve wracking. I can't believe I am here about to actually 'Talk' and to Berry of all people. "I hate being weak and talking is weak." I blow out a long breath and run my fingers through my hair. "I've only ever gone to B and sometimes Quinn, but even then I hated it." I keep my eyes on Rachel because there's no way in hell that I can continue if I look at either of her fathers, or Riley. "They don't know everything about me, Rachel, just the diluted story, what I allowed them to know, but since I'm supposed to be doing this with you, I know that I can't do it half assed. This stays in this house, got it?" I glance then from Rachel to Riley, daring her to say anything. She stays silent, but I feel her hand slide to my knee, making me tense and stare down at it. She squeezes my knee gently, almost as if she's trying to comfort or encourage me. That or she's attempting to feel me up.

"I give you my word, Santana that anything you say here tonight will be kept between us." Rachel's voice makes my head jerk up, and she smiles encouragingly.

Riley squeezes my knee again before letting go. _Okay, what the fuck?_ She's so, so, whatever, I don't have time for her weirdness. "Yeah, it better." I try for my old edge, but it just doesn't sound right and I can tell from Rachel's face that she doesn't feel the threat. "Uh, I'll start from the beginning." I shrink into my seat at her dads warning gaze. _At least someone knows what I was going for._ "My parents moved here with me and my brothers when I was 10, I'm the youngest out of the three of us. Most of the kids at school picked on me because I was this skinny little girl who barely spoke English. They were cruel and made racist jokes that I was almost too young to understand. They bullied me relentlessly." I stop for a moment to get my bearings. I don't understand why I'm telling them the truth about me and my family, but this is what Rachel asked for, she wanted to know why and this is why. I take a sip from my glass of water before continuing. "I've built myself up from that, putting up a wall that no one could get through. I met Britt when I turned 11; she became my best friend in the whole world. Somehow she could get through to me like no one ever had. We met Quinn not long afterwards, and we were all inseparable. Quinn and I became close too and even tried out for Cheerios freshman year together. We made it of course. She got captain and I took my place at her side, the power took over, it felt good to lash out. All the hurting, the bullying, the name calling, I pushed all of that onto everyone else and I know that some didn't deserve it, they hadn't done anything to me, but they hadn't helped me either." I take another short break, needing to breathe and think for a second.

Riley's hand finds itself to my leg again and she squeezes. I'm confused on why she's trying to comfort me or whatever, when we have been nothing but bitchy to each other since we met. I glance at Rachel; she's looking at me intently. She nods her head and gives me another encouraging smile. It's nowhere near the smile that she usually wears, not as bright and full of life, and I kinda… miss that smile.

"You were an easy target, Yoshi." I shook my head, disgusted in myself when realization finally hit. "Essentially, you were me." I squeezed my hands together. "Quinn started it, coming up with those names… Tranny, Man-hands, RuPaul. I came up with Treasure Trail. She drew those pornographic pictures of you, mostly. We made fun of your clothes, you talk too much, and you're bossy and selfish. You stick our like a sore thumb, Rachel. You're so different from everyone around you and that's why no one could stand you."

"Hey! Excuse me, I though this was you trying to make this better for me? You're starting to make it worse, Santana Lopez." Rachel huffs indignantly. I knew that she would've been slapping her hands down onto the table if her arm didn't hurt her so much.

"Rae, let me finish, okay? Just give me a chance here, I'm trying. You have to remember that I'm not good at this talking shit." I sigh at the interruption, and then wait to see if her big mouth is going to open back up, but it doesn't. "The way I am at school… it, it's all an act. All about the power and being on top so I wouldn't ever have to go through what I did, again. I'm so used to being this way that I don't know how not to be anymore. I know you think that I hate you, that I don't give a shit when someone gets physically hurt or that I enjoy tearing you or anyone else down. But the fact is that I do care. I just hide it so no one can see the real me and turn those names and hurting back on me. I've spent years hiding who I really am, Rachel, that I'm afraid that the real me is gone." I look down at my hands and frown at the knot that they've become, so I untangle my fingers and rest them either side of my dinner plate.

"I didn't like it when that wolf almost killed you. I didn't like what he did do to you. I want to kill that bastard for tearing up your arm." I can feel familiar anger course through me at the thought of that animal hurting Rachel. "I was worried about you, okay? That's why I showed up at the hospital." I finish up grumpily, not liking that I'm admitting this to her or even in front of all of them. I look across the table and see that tears have sprung up in her big beautiful eyes, and I watch as they spill over on to her cheeks. I shift in my chair uncomfortably, hating it when she cries. _I mean I hate when anyone cries._

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to just, go… this way." Rachel stands and mumbles out, pointing out of the dining room. She moves away from the table and hurries out of the room. I frown in worry, thinking that I had said something really wrong. I'm not experienced in all of this talking and shit and Rachel can be a fragile person outside of her true passion. Singing is where she is truly strong, she takes her worries and hurts and pours them into song. Nothing can get to her there. But, out of her element, she's like a butterfly. You have to be so careful or you'll end up damaging their wings. _Ay Dios Mio, what has she done to me? I'm a total sap right now, damn her._

"Was it something I said?" I turn to Riley just as my phone beeps from my pocket.

"She's just really emotional right now." Riley replies, her voice unusually sedate. "Why don't you go check on her?"

I nod my head slowly before I take out my cell and check the text message I just received. I know that now isn't the right time to be texting, but it could be important. I blinked when I noticed the message was from Rachel.

~ I'm sorry for being rude and walking away, I needed a moment alone. But now I would like for you to come join me so we can talk in private.~ *R

Reading that text makes me feel a little better, so I stand from the table, nodding quickly to the Berry's, and waste no time in going up to her room.

I knock on her door, my heart racing for some unknown reason.

"Come in."

I open the door to see that she's sitting on the bed up against the headboard, knees up to her chest. She looks really tired; she seems to always look so tired lately. I shut the door and walk over, standing on her side of the bed nervously. "Can I talk first before you start? I wasn't really finished before, I still have some things to say to you."

Rachel lifts her watery gaze to me. "I can wait." And then laughs lightly at the incredulous look I give her. "I'm still trying to figure out what to even say in regards to your speech down there." She gives me a small smile and I understand what she means by not knowing how to respond to what I have revealed to them.

"I want you to know that I know that you have more attributes going for you than what I said down there." I'm tempted to crawl onto the bed next to her, but hold off until she either gives me the nod, or the 'you can leave now'. "The Argyle, animal prints and knee socks need to go, Berry, they do. But, honestly I've gotten used to your over the top speeches. Yes, you can be bossy and selfish but you want things as perfect as they can be, to run smoothly. You're a perfectionist and there's nothing wrong in that. And, you're selfish only because you want your dream to come true so badly, you're incredibly ambitious, I can see that, even though I don't show it." I drop my eyes to her carpet and watch as I shuffle my toe into the thick pile. "And… if you need another reason for why I'm the way I am towards you, I-I'm jealous of you, Berry."

"Jealous? Of me? But why would..."

"You have it made, you know what you want and you have no problems going after it, there's nothing standing in your way. You have the talent for it and you know that, we all know that you're going to make something big of yourself. I'm jealous and I envy you for what you have, Rachel, because I've got none of that. I'm nothing." I admit something to her that I never ever wanted to tell anyone.

Rachel stares at me for a second; her eyes are wide but then narrow into an angry glare. "Santana Lopez, I do not ever want to hear you refer to yourself as nothing. If you continue down that path, then no, you will not become what you want to be because you do not have enough confidence in yourself to make it happen. I have that without doubt, I know who I am and what I want to become, and I will get out of this hell hole of a town with my natural born talent, but if you apply yourself whole heartedly into something you are good at, then I do not see why you couldn't do the same. I want you to become something, Santana. I don't want to see you get left behind. I am even willing to help you in anyway you need so that you can at least accomplish the task of leaving Lima someday." Her tirade and voice softens slightly at the end as her ire leaves her. I have no idea what to say, but I'm kinda turned on right now. She's way too close to me, and her scent is invading my nose.

I'm surprised by her angry rant; she's always so helpful and nice and shit. At least she isn't crying anymore, I'd rather see her fired up than blubbering. If only her confidence was always out there for everyone to see instead of for just when she's singing, and I know that it's partly my fault and it actually kinda sucks.

I feel my shoulders slump as she continues to stare intensely at me. She's waiting for some sort of response to what she's said. "Okay," I purse my lips in thought. "I'm going to skip over all of that and reply to it a little later, if that's okay with you?" I watch her dark brows furrow but she gives me a small nod anyway. "I need to say something to you… before I loose my nerve. I'm um I'm s-sorry you know, for the way I've treated you and stuff." My apology is lame; it comes out all stuttery and shit, but I'm not used to apologizing and I really hope that she'll let me get away with it. _Why does she make me so nervous? Geez Lopez, you're going way to soft for the Gremlin_.

"While that was not the most eloquent apology I've heard, even Quinn's was better than that; I accept it anyway because I know how hard this is for you." She smiles at me and it looks a little rueful. "I have one question Santana, even though you proved that you care enough by coming here tonight, opening up to me and even apologizing, I need to know, is there any chance of us becoming friends? I can't go back to the way things are at school and be your friend at the same time. I shouldn't have to subject myself to that. So, please, tell me now before things progress any further tonight." _Progress? What are we progressing to? She makes it sound like we are about to take it to the next step or somethin…_

I swallow hard. "It's not going to be easy being friends with me, Yoshi." I look down at the carpet again; it's easier to talk when I'm not looking into her big brown eyes. "I can't promise that I won't slip up and call you something, I'll try, but it's a hard habit to break. I will try though, Rachel." My gaze flickers up and I see that she's still staring at me like some sort of Jewish statue. "People at school will talk and that won't be easy for me. I'm going to get pissed at them and then I might try to take everything out on you or the other Gleeks. I'm a grouchy person, I stay restless…"

"San, stop. I get it, okay?" The statue moves, well interrupts. "I'm not expecting a complete 180 turn around. I'm not asking you to change who you are. I just want to be treated better if we are to become friends. It hurts now when you cut me down, it'll feel so much worse if you do that and we're friends. All I ask is from you is to make an effort. Can you do that? Or am I not worth trying for?" Her voice is no longer showing her hurt or sadness, like it was before, now her tone is nervous and shy, and there's an edge to it that I can't quite comprehend.

"I can try, as long as you don't cry anymore. You're such a baby." I shrug and agree, then tease her with a nudge so she doesn't take my last words seriously.

She smiles softly and looks down. "San? Do you really want me? I mean… as a friend? This isn't some cruel joke? Because I don't think I could take it."

I blink at her slip up, thinking about what if she really was asking if I want her and what if I said yes. "I'm not joking. I don't expect you to trust or believe me right away, but maybe you will one day." I answer her softly.

"Okay," She lifts her eyes back up to meet mine and I can see a faint blush to her cheeks. "I'm willing to give this, us a try. Your words seem sincere enough; just remember that actions speak louder sometimes. If you really want to do this, I won't push you away the first time you slip up, as long as you don't do anything too harsh that is. Like I said with Quinn, you get one chance to prove yourself to me, you screw it up in a way I can't forgive, you won't be getting another chance from me." She tells me seriously, looking me dead in the eye. When she's done talking, her lips curve into a little smile, which makes me relax and smile too.

"I won't do anything on purpose. I don't want to see you get hurt by me or anyone else." I reply back just as serious, wanting her to know that I'm for reals. "You know," I can't help but tease a little to lighten the mood. "This almost sounds like we're about to start dating. What actions were you suggesting?" She blushes and looks away. _How adorable. I-I mean how erm… stupid, yeah that._

"You're right; it did kind of sound that way. But, since we weren't talking about dating, only forming a friendship, I believe a first good action would be a hug." She replies shyly, sounding hopeful as she peers up at me through those lush eyelashes.

My heart flutters and I all of a sudden feel shy myself, a feeling I haven't felt since my first time with Britt. The smirk falls from my face and is replaced with a soft smile, I suck it up and pull her into my arms. She stiffens on contact, but relaxes after a few seconds and wraps her arms around me. I think she's surprised that I went through with it.

"You smell good." She whispers, tightening her hold on me and my heart skips a beat. It keeps doing that shit around her. Her face goes into the crook of my neck, hands slide across my lower back and her fingers graze the skin there. Remember when I said I was kinda turned on earlier? Well now I'm fully turned on and she's hardly even done anything. The only other person to get me going this easily was B, but that's when she was trying. Rachel isn't trying and already has me ready to go.

"Thanks." I finally get out.

Her face seems hot against my neck. I frown and push her reluctantly into eyesight, my hand going to her forehead. "Rae, you're hot."

She gasps and I blush from her taking it the wrong way. Okay, so she is hot, really really hot, but that is not what I meant. I roll my eyes at her, even though I'm not really bothered by her assuming that I called her hot, but she doesn't need to know that. "Yoshi, you feel like you have a fever kind of hot. Let me just check you out incase it's more than from you blushing so much." I'm in doctor mode now; my hands run down her arms and to her hands. She definitely has a fever. "How do you feel, Rach? Hot, cold? Because you feel like you're burning up." I ask her worriedly. Just a moment ago she seemed to be fine.

"I'm hot, but I don't feel sick." She answers with a shrug, her eyes are glazed over but she doesn't seem at all bothered. I'm starting to get really confused. _What if something's wrong with her arm or somethin?_ "Change your clothes for me, put on something light and cool. I'm going to go get your dads." I order her before heading to the door.

"Wait! Stay." She calls out, stopping me.

I turn to look at her in question. "You want me to stay while you c-change?"

"No," My ears have to strain to hear her, but I do and my mind goes blank. "I mean stay the night."

"I… you, I can't… not tonight, Berry." I swallow thickly and shake my head. "We have an early Cheerios practice. Coach has us working on a new routine and I don't have any clothes. I'd have to wake up at an even more ungodly hour to drive home first." I hope that she can tell that I'm genuinely sorry that I can't stay.

"Okay. I get it, its fine. I'll just have Riley stay again." She mumbles as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." I huff at her and nudge her gently. "What if I came over this weekend or whenever?" I tear my eyes away from her full lips as I make the suggestion. I resist the eye roll I feel like giving myself for smiling when she smiles.

"Weekend? As in Saturday 'and' Sunday?"

I shake my head. "No, as in Friday after school until Sunday night." _What? That's not what I meant. Why, Lopez why? _

Rachel honest to god gapes at me. "Really? You'd want to spend the whole weekend with me and not go party or something equally as fun?" She asks in a timid voice, not quite believing me. I don't believe me either, but I think that I'd really enjoy spending a little one on one time with her.

"Just get undressed, I mean changed, Berry." I ignore her question and grimace as once again my mouth betrays my thoughts. "I… erm… I'm going to go get your dads and a thermometer." I leave her room before my mouth gets me into any more trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Present, Riley's POV)

The Berry men and I are in the living room watching TV when Santana comes in, that perma-scowl on her face.

"I think Rachel has a fever. Do you guys have a thermometer?"

I sniff the air to see if anything serious is wrong but I can only smell one thing. Arousal. It's coming from both of them, but Rachel's smells stronger and it's all over Santana, so they must have been close. _What have they been doing up there? I haven't heard them doing anything... strenuous._

"I'll go on up and check in on her." I hide my smirk as I stand and make my way up to Rachel's room. I silently push open the door and blink at the sight that greets me. Rachel is lying down on the bed in just her panties and bra. _Damn_. "Hey, little one. How're you feeling?" I sit on the bed beside her and cup her cheeks with my hands, trying to get a read on how warm she is.

"Horny, Hot." She whispers, probably forgetting that I can hear her.

"Hot and Horny, huh? What were you and Santana doing up here?" My smirk widens as I tease her, though I am honestly curious. Because of her arousal, the blood flows through her body quicker, which is going to make her symptoms come on faster as well, that's what made her temperature spike.

"W-we weren't doing anything, she is just so damn..."

"Found the thermometer, sweet-oh Rach, you're a little underdressed." Hiram stammers from behind us. I can hear the blush in his voice and I glance at him just as Leroy and Santana joins the party. I can see that her dark eyes are on Rachel's body, so I lift the covers up and over Rachel. No need for her dads to see her like that. Santana looks at me, an oncoming glare in her expression. I believe she's a tad upset for me covering up her woman, that or she's mad at me for even being near Rachel while she's like this.

"I'm hot, don't care." Rachel mumbles are a little delayed because she's already covered. The girl honestly sounds miserable.

"Okay, sweetie lets check your temperature." Hiram nods and comes closer, handing me the thermometer. I turn it on and stick it in Rachel's mouth. It beeps a minute later and I read the display. "100.1."

"Whoa, how'd it climb so fast? She was fine a few minutes ago and now she has a damn fever." Santana comes over, jerking the thermometer out of my hand and looking it over. She's probably making sure that I read it correctly. "You should take her to the hospital; it could be an infection from the bite." She turns to the Berry men, worry clearly evident on her face and in her voice.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Leroy gives me a quick look and notices that both Rachel and I don't seem to be at all worried about Rachel's 'fever'. _If only they knew the real cause._ "We'll give her some medicine to bring the fever down and if it doesn't get any better then we will take her to the hospital. She's going to be fine, we're doctors remember?" Leroy tries easing their worries (mostly Santana's), and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," I chip in reluctantly, knowing that she won't like leaving Rachel's side one little bit. "You should go home. Rachel has had an exhausting week and needs a lot of rest." I'm under the impression that Santana opened up some, that she at least cares for Rachel's well being.

"But..."

"No buts, you can come back another day." Hiram tells her sternly, only making Santana immediately harden her features. I can't help but sigh as her natural instincts take over.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm outta here. I'll call you later, Yoshi." She glances between Mr. and Mr. Berry and then me, before she turns a softer look to Rachel. She huffs before storming out of the room_. The Yoshi nickname? Adorable._

Damn, I miss Quinn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Friday, Oct 28th 3:53pm, Santana's POV)

My mind keeps straying to Rachel ever since I left on Tuesday night, she has invaded my head and it's driving me crazy. She hasn't been at school since Tuesday either, but I've been too chicken shit to call and check on her, until now. I sit down outside on the bleachers overlooking the football field and push past my nerves, finding her number and hitting send.

"Hello?" She picks up on the 4th ring.

"Hey, it's me." I can't help but smile into my cell. "How are you feelin? Everyone is askin about you, especially Frankenteen."

"Oh. Hey, Santana." She sounds tired and I think that maybe she was sleeping and that I shouldn't have called after all. "I've not been feeling very well." She sighs. "I've been in bed mostly since Tuesday night, threw up twice and I don't have an appetite at all."

I frown at how weak and down she sounds and what she has been going through. "That isn't good Rae. Have your dads taken you back to the hospital?" I ask, actually worried about the gremlin now for reals.

"Um… no. But, they did call for a consult." She answers quietly. "I was told to rest, drink plenty of fluids and to keep taking the medicine to keep the fever at bay."

I can feel myself getting angry at the lack of care. "That's all? They should have taken you. You could have an infection, Rachel."

"Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that I do not have an infection." She's placating me and I don't know why she sounds so sure, even as she sounds so sick. "My dads would inform me if I were at risk. Anyway, I'll be going to get my rabies shot on Sunday, the doctor will look me over then."

_Oh God, rabies_. I'd forgotten about that. _W-what if she has it? What if the shots aren't_ _working?_ "Rae, can I come over after practice?" I ask, needing to see her. My fingers tap on the cold bench, while waiting on her reply. Why do I feel like my heart is about to burst at the prospect of her saying no?

"Is that, Cheer Bitch? Tell her I said hey." Riley's voice asks from the background. _Why the hell is she still there? _

"Riley says hi. I'll ask my dads about you coming over, okay?"

I scowl. "Why is she still there? Doesn't she have a home to get to?"

"She's helping me. Call back when you are done with practice."

"Lopez! Front and center. Talk on your own time." Coach yells at me through her bullhorn. I look up to see the whole team waiting on me. I didn't even hear them walk onto the field. Berry is seriously messing me up in the head; she's even impairing my senses. I sigh into my cell. "Yeah, I'll do that. Later, Berry." I reply to her quickly and hang up.

Two grueling hours later, I'm freshly showered and in my car, phone in hand. I call Rachel as I pull out of the car park.

"Hey, Cheer Bitch, are you stalking Rachel now?" Riley answers instead of Rae, making me glare at her through the phone.

"Stop callin me that, and no she told me to call her back."

"Well she's sleeping, I'll tell her you called."

"Wait!" I yell, stopping her from hanging up on me. "She was supposed to ask her dads about me spending the night; do you know if she did?" I need to know if I should head home or to Rachel's house.

"Not that I know to."

My glare drops into a pout. _Why didn't she ask her dads yet? She said she was going to._ "Oh, let me talk to one of them then."

"Uh, they aren't here."

_Oh yeah? That sounded believable Riley_. "You're lying, why? I can't make it up to her if you're in the way!" I'm getting angry and frustrated at being stonewalled. Silence descends the phone, and she says nothing for at least 30 seconds.

"They aren't here."

I growl at her reply, pissed off now. I know that she's lying. "Listen here, bitch. If you don't give one of them the phone, I'm going to just drive over there."

"I'll call you back." She says quietly then hangs up. I toss my phone aside and hit the steering wheel in frustration. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Present, Rachel's POV)

I wake up to Riley's voice, but she isn't in my room. She walks in minutes later, looking kind of… conflicted, maybe? "What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly, sitting up.

"Santana is what's wrong. She's stubborn and very persistent."

I can't help but smile. "Yes, I've noticed those qualities, but what about her?" I seem to notice a lot of things about Santana, especially recently. I look at Riley, confused as to what's going on.

"She wants to come over and if I don't call her back with an answer, she plans on just coming anyway, which is probably okay for tonight, but we need to discuss how to deal with her being here the whole weekend." Riley pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest as she neared my bed. "You're going to get worse in the next few days, Rachel, and Santana is going to freak out and try to haul you off to the hospital. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I get it, Riley, but what am I supposed to do?" I huff at her. "Shut her out?" I copy her by crossing my own arms as best as I can while not putting any pressure on my injured forearm. "We're trying to form a friendship and she seems to be putting in effort." Now I know why Riley looked so conflicted, and I feel it too, but Santana was trying.

"I know she is and that's great, Rach, but you have to be careful of whom you reveal yourself to. You need to trust that person to guard your secret and to stand by your side no matter what." She counters calmly, hugging me to her chest.

I rest my head there with a sigh. "I don't know how much I can trust her yet."

"I can understand that, she's unpredictable." I feel her sigh into my hair as she whispers softly and runs her hands over my back, soothing my irritation. "But, it's whatever you want. It's your life and I'll stand by your choices."

I want to trust Santana, I can't really explain why, but I do, and thinking on it, I don't think that Santana would use something like this against me, especially in public. She can be a bitch and she's hurt me badly in the past, but just thinking about her now, I know I can trust her with this secret. I'm still scared that she'll freak out and take off though, but I need everyone I can get in my corner. "Call her back, please. I want her here." I finally make up my mind, lifting my head to look up at Riley.

She smiles down at me and nods. "Okay, I'll go make sure it's alright with your dads first since you forgot to ask them before." She goes to stand up but stops. "Rach, maybe you should wait on telling her about the wolf thing. See how things go between you two first, okay? Then if things seem to be going fine, we can tell her then."

"Agreed." I smile at her and then reach for her hand. "Ri, do you think that you could try to be a little less um... bitchy to her? As a favor to me? You guys butt heads so badly and I have to say, that it isn't the best entertainment right now." I'm really not in the mood for their arguing.

"For you? Anything." Riley beams at me as though she's getting something that I'm not. "I'll be right back little one, lie down and rest until she gets here, okay?" She's laughing lightly and helps tuck me back under the covers, brushing the hair away from my face as I close my eyes without protest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Santana's POV)

I'm driving around Rachel's block, waiting for Riley's call, when my cell rings. I answer it quickly. "Well?"

"Well hello to you too, Cheerio." I think she's trying for sarcasm, but I'm not sure.

I pull up to the curb of the Berry home to see Riley standing outside. I can see her eyes roll when she spots me and then our eyes lock. "Yes or no?" I ask into my cell, fingers tapping on my steering wheel nervously.

"Yes."

My whole body seems to relax at that answer. I hang up without replying and pull into the driveway. When I exit the car, I have my pillow and duffel bag in hand, along with my messenger bag. I shut the door and walk to the front steps.

"Hey, Cheerio." She greets me quietly and pockets her phone.

"Hey."

She's eyeing my bag. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm staying until Sunday. Got a problem with that?" I reply with a little heat, daring her to say yes.

She shakes her head, smiling, and then leads me inside. "Nope, come on in, she's upstairs asleep." She walks me upstairs and pushes open Rachel's bedroom door for me.

"I'll be down stairs." She stops in the doorway as I walk farther into the room. "I ordered food for all of us, it should be here soon."

I set my bags down and turn toward her, nodding an okay. She winks at me and then shuts the door softly behind her as she leaves. _Why is she winking at me? What a weirdo._

"Mm, hey." Rachel's husky, sleep laden voice has me turning back to face her.

"You look like shit, Berry." I walk closer and sit on the side of the bed, her eyes narrow at me.

"Thanks a lot. Good to know that you think I'm ugly." She huffs out; pouting, but I see the hurt and uncertainty in her eyes.

I sigh. I always manage to say something that she can misinterpret. "That's not what I said. I just meant that you look..."

"Like what, a man or tranny?"

"Rachel let me finish!" I force myself not to glare at her. I'm still not used to having to defend what I say and I didn't want to sound like I was being bitchy. "You look like you took a pasting in the WWE, collapsed on your bed afterwards and have been lying in your own sweat for the past few hours. But, that doesn't mean you're ugly, just worn out and tired and..."

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you, Ms Lopez for stating the obvious." She says sarcastically, arms crossing.

"Geez Rae, I'm not good at this, at all." I throw my hands up in surrender. "And, for the record, you don't look like a man or a tranny. Q came up with those names and I honestly don't know why they stuck, because they aren't true." I try to reassure her that she isn't ugly and hope she believes me because Rachel certainly isn't ugly.

"I don't have man-hands." She grouses, looking at said hands.

I glance at them too. "No, you don't. They're small and delicate and could probably do some major hand modeling."

"I don't have a treasure trail." She continues; her voice small as her eyes lock onto mine. She lifts her shirt above her navel.

I have to restrain myself from looking. "I believe you." I say, pulling her shirt back down.

"And, I absolutely do not have a penis." She whispers, glaring at me.

My hand tightens on her shirt. I'm so tempted to lift the soft material back up so that I can take a good look at the girl lying on her bed. I really want to, but I manage to hold myself back.

"I know that my nose is too big, but am I that unattractive to warrant such nasty names?"

My eyes gaze at her nose and then trail down to her lips. _What the fuck is she doing to me?_ I open my mouth to reply, to tell her no, she isn't unattractive at all, but her eyes roll into the back of her head and suddenly, her body goes limp.

"Rachel?" I call out to her, but get no response. I shake her, and pull her to me. I feel her soft breaths against my cheek so I know that at least she is breathing. "Berry! This isn't funny, wake up." _Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I bolt off of the bed and hurry out of the room, running into Riley in the hallway, literally. I bounce off of her and she barely moves.

"What's wrong, Cheerio?" She helps to steady me, apparently unfazed by our run in.

I swallow hard. "We were talkin then all of a sudden her eyes… a-and now she's all limp and she's not waking up." I ramble, confused and really worried for the diva. It's weird seeing her like this, it's not right. Rachel is supposed to be full of life, not like she is now, looking half dead and shit.

Riley jogs into the room and wastes no time in checking Rachel's pulse. She lifts each eyelid up and looks at her eyes too. "She's passed out, but her pulse is normal."

"Normal? It was racing!" I yell at her disbelievingly.

Rachel's fathers rush in, both looking worried. "What's going on in here?" Hiram asks confusedly, looking at us until his worried gaze lands on Rae.

"Rachel got over heated and fainted. She'll be okay though." Riley answers him, her hand presses to Rachel's forehead. She makes it sound like this isn't a big deal, like its normal for her to pass out.

"Is she going to be alright?" Leroy questions calmly, too calm for my tastes. His eyes fall on me for a few seconds before he speaks again. "Is this… um… normal?"

"What?" I gasp. "This isn't normal. She needs a damn hospital. Can't any of you see that she's seriously sick? She has been ever since she got bit." I know I'm panicking, but I can't help it. I know how dangerous a highly raised temperature can be ever since the summer Coach took the Cheerios to the Sonoran Desert for an extreme cheerleading competition.

"Santana, her dads have already talked to Doctor Evans." Riley stands up, facing me. Her voice is soft and unworried, almost as though she's trying to comfort me. "She'll be okay. We're taking care of her, better than they could, trust me." She smiles at me then and I just frown back, confused as fuck. "Listen, the foods here. Why don't the three of us go eat something and let Rachel rest up? She'll wake up soon enough."

I gape at her. "We can't leave her alone like this, Riley. Dios, what the hell is wrong with you?" I'm the one who shouldn't care about this yet I'm the only one who seems to care. _What the hell is wrong with this picture?_

"Stand down, Cheerio." Riley has the gall to try to order me around like she's Sue Sylvester. "Rachel is okay, I promise. Just go downstairs, we need to talk." She tries to stare me down, like she has any say in what I do. _What gives her the right?_ I stare straight on back, but her stare makes my brows furrow and starts to make me uncomfortable. I'm disgusted with myself for backing down but I hide it with a scoff as I push past her out of the room. It's not until I'm downstairs that I realize that I left Rachel alone anyway, just like Riley wanted.

I growl out, roughly straightening out my pony tails and lifting my chin as I turn around to go back up stairs. No one tells me what to do, especially not some nobody like Riley.

I'm stopped dead in my tracks by an arm going around my waist and pulling me from the first few steps I managed to climb. I know it's Riley and it only makes me struggle harder to get away from her. "Hey! What the fuck? Let go of me." I holler out, wriggling against her grasp, but to no avail.

"Leave her be." She lets me go, but refuses to let me pass her. "I need to talk to you." She pushes me gently towards the living room. My frown deepens in confusion. _What could she possibly have to talk to me about?_

I stop when I spot the other two, Aris and Devon sitting in the living room. They both look at me then at Riley. "What the hell is going on, Riley?" I cross my arms over my chest and glare. I'm so damn confused.

"It's about Rachel." She nods towards an available seat. "You might want to sit down for this."

Fear freezes my body at her words and I look at her speechless. _What is she saying? Berry isn't, she isn't dyin or something is she? _

"Shit," Riley huffs and tries to smile. "I'm sorry, that sounded really bad, Rachel isn't dying. So don't even think that." She corrects quickly, stepping in front of me.

Relief floods my body. I don't like the thought of loosing Yoshi, not now, not ever. _I mean what would the glee club be without her? No Lopez, don't go down that road. She already thinks that we only tolerate her for her voice, just admit it, life wouldn't be the same without our diva._ "What's going on?" My voice trembles a little, so I cough. "What's wrong with her?"

The two other girls look to Riley, letting her take the lead with whatever is about to be said.

"First, I need you to know how serious this is, Santana." I wish that she'd just tell me already. I'm starting to feel nauseous from the emotional yo-yoing. "What I'm about to tell you is very real, no joking and no games."

I'm looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. "What are you going on about?"

"Just try to trust me, okay?" She whispers and touches my arm, but I brush it off.

I hold up my hands and take a step back. "Don't touch me." I can't handle that, not yet. "Just tell me what's goin on."

Hurt flickers across her face as she takes her hand back, but then it goes blank in a split second. She sighs softly. "Rachel was supposed to be present for this, but obviously that isn't happening." She moves closer to her friends. "Santana, you are one persistent and stubborn girl and Rachel knows that you are making an effort to be her friend. That's why she's chosen to tell you this, there really isn't anyway to hide it from you."

"Riley, just tell me already!" I yell and throw her a glare. I'm past frustrated and impatient; I'm now going into the more familiar angry territory.

"Your glares don't affect me, Cheerio." She rolls her eyes and waves me over to the couch. "Sit down, listen carefully and try to be open to what I'm about to say because Rachel will need you."

"I'm fine, hurry up. I like to keep talking to you to a minimum." I retort coolly but regret it as; again, I see hurt flash across her face.

"You're a bitch and I don't have to tell you shit. I should just forget it and let you wait it out. In fact, that's what I'll do." I'm stunned silent as she storms passed me.

_Crap, why did I say that? Now I have to wait longer, damn it. You know what? No. She's telling me right now what the hell is up with Rachel._ I take off after her, catching up as she enters the kitchen. "Riley, wait. Just tell me, okay? I'll shut up. I know I'm a bitch, old habits die hard. I guess I didn't mean what I said, even though talking to you can be frustrating when you aren't getting to the point. You're like Rachel, she talks around shit and then by the time she gets to a point, nobody is listening." I realize that I'm smiling fondly, thinking of her, and I chuckle.

"That isn't funny, Cheer Bitch."

"No, it certainly is not." Hiram interrupts, looking at me with disapproval.

"I wasn't laughing at her, well I was, but uh… never mind." I stumble over my words, getting frustrated at myself. "This isn't easy for me. How abouts you cut me some damn slack because I am trying okay?" My jaw clenches and I bolt out off the room, it's getting too tense in there for my liking.

Moments later I find myself entering Rachel's room, staring down at the sleeping brunette. She's now lying curled up around my pillow, as if it were somebody lying next to her. _Too bad it isn't me. Damn it, Berry, stop making me have these thoughts._

The bedroom door shuts softly behind me. I turn around, coming face to face with Riley. "A werewolf bit Rachel." She blurts out, making my eyebrows rise to my hairline.

I let out a snort. Werewolf? Yeah right. Now I know this bitch is crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone for their favorites and story alerts. And of course thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy that you guys are still liking this. I couldn't have gotten this far without the help of my beta, so I want to thank her so very much (Again) for helping me. :) **

**I'll keep the A/N short up here this time and wait till the bottom to add to it. Enjoy the chapter and Pretty please keep up the reviews, I love seeing what you guys think.**

* * *

(Santana's POV)

"Okay. Stop fuckin around and tell me what's really going on." I sigh out, tired of this unbelievable shit.

"I just did." Riley replies seriously. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Werewolves are real and one bit Rachel, that's why she has been sick. The tiredness, the fever, the hunger and her passing out, it's all part of the virus running through her system." She glances from me to Rachel and then back to me. Her eyes have taken on a darker hue.

"Haven't you realized that when I stare at you, you back down?" Riley's eyes stare into mine as she speaks. "Ever so slightly, whether it's a step back or a change in your features, I know you noticed earlier when you left Rachel's room and tried to come back up. I'm a dominant wolf, which gives me the ability to also be dominant over most people."

"Wait, wait." I hold up my hands as I interrupt her. I'm really finding all this hard to swallow, even if what she said about earlier on was true. I did back down and that's not like me. "You're tellin me, not only was Rachel bitten by a werewolf, but that you are one too? You're fuckin insane, really, you need to take your crazy ass on down to the mental institute and admit yourself."

"Eh, they wouldn't be able to contain me." She smirks, actually making a joke out of this, and that pisses me off more than I already am. "Seriously though, the answer is yes to both of your questions."

"I don't believe you, and I think you should leave." Instead of even thinking about backing down, I step up into her face, angry and unafraid. "Rachel is sick and she doesn't need you telling her these lies. Get out now, or I'll tell her fathers the crap that you're spreading and they can come up here to deal with you. They don't mess around when it comes to their daughter."

"They already know and so does Rachel. I can prove it to you, right now that we are werewolves." She says calmly, unfazed by my anger and threats.

Movement by the doorway catches my eyes. Devon is standing there, watching us.

I huff, feeling ganged up on. "This is stupid, Riley. How in hell are you gonna prove it?" I look back at her.

"I'm going to change in front of you. That's how. It's the only way for you to believe me." Her voice is confident but quiet, and I look back at Rachel, who is still sleeping like a baby, to Devon and then back to Riley.

"You're delusional. But if you think you can turn into a werewolf, be my guest." I tell her without a single ounce of curiosity. _Nope. None_. This is crazy and there are no such things as werewolves.

Riley blinks at me and tilts her head as she looks at me. "I know that we don't get along, Santana," I'm a little surprised that she uses my given name, so I listen to her. "I need for you to trust me. I know I'm about to turn your world upside down, but remember that Rachel wanted you to know. I won't harm you and Devon is here if you have any questions or anything."

"That's nice. Just get on with it already." I huff impatiently. I'm being rude, but I don't care. Riley is crazy.

She sighs and nods. "Stand over there by Devon. I need room." I glare at her but move to the doorway, standing in front of Devon. I watch with a forced boredom. I cross my arms and roll my eyes as Riley takes a deep breath. She stretches her arms above her head, and I roll my eyes again at her theatricality, but they narrow as her limbs contort strangely. My eyes widen and I gasp when she falls on all fours, completely furry and huge as fuck.

"Oh hells no. Fuck this, I'm outta here." I back up; a fear almost as bad as when I thought Rae was dying, rising up within me. I'm out of the front door and in my car, phone in hand, before I even realize that I've moved.

"Santana?"

"Q?" I furrow my brows and look at my phone. _Did I call her?_

"Yes." She sighs her irritation.

"What do you want?" I ask her, pretending to be just as irritated, but in reality I'm confused and my mind has seriously left the building.

"Hello, you called me. What's your problem?"

I open my mouth to speak and then shut it. My heart is racing so fast that I'm scared that it's going to pound itself right out of my chest. I start to feel the burn of anger then, anger for letting Riley get to me, anger for leaving Rachel in there with them and anger at one of those monsters biting Rachel. "My problem Q, is your girlfriend." I hiss. "She's gone crazy. Rachel is sick and Riley is feeding her lies." It's all coming out before I can even think to stop it.

"Rachel's sick? Is that why she wasn't in school? I tried calling her but she didn't answer. And what do you mean about Riley feeding her lies?" She questions worriedly but hardens her voice as she asks me about Riley.

"Nothin." _Damn._ I swallow hard. "I gots to go. Later, Q." I pull the cell away from my ear as I avoid answering, not even knowing what I would say. _Oh hey, by the way, Riley is a werewolf_. Yeah, that would go over well.

"Don't you hang up on me, Lopez." I can hear Quinn's voice yelling at me, so I bring my phone back to my ear. "Tell me what you meant."

_Damn, I should have hung up while I had the chance._ "Uh, the bitch is crazy. I can't believe you would even hang out with her. She's talkin shit about me to Berry. I'd stay away from her if I were you." I lie to her, knowing I can't reveal the truth of what I just witnessed.

"Are you at Rachel's?" I can hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Yeah, what of it? You got a problem with that?" I snark defensively.

"No, why would I?"

A tap on my window startles me. I look up, seeing Devon standing there with a worried expression.

"Whatever. I'm goin back inside. I'll talk to you later." I hang up on Q before she can reply and then roll down the window. "Can I help you?" I raise my brow at Devon.

"Are you okay? Who were you talking to?" She questions; seemingly concerned.

"Don't worry I wasn't narking on you guys, I just needed a minute alone, you know? I… er called Quinn and kinda sorta lied to her about Riley, said that she was talking shit about me to Rachel. I had to lie because I really almost told her the truth. I don't even know why I called her."

Devon actually smiles at me like I did good because I didn't tell my friend about her freaky-assed girlfriend. "Well do you want to come back inside? Riley won't hurt you. You should try petting her, we love that." _She wants me to pet her like a dog? Seriously?_

Here I was, trying to block everything out, but it's kinda hard when she has to go and remind me that there is a freakin werewolf inside the Berry house. And, she wants me to pet it. Her. Whatever. The bitch is still a bitch.

"I'll come back in, but there's no way I'm touching that thing." Even if that thing happens to be Riley.

I motion with my hand for her to move as I open the car door, we then walk side by side to the front steps. My eyes glance around the yard as she open the door; I spot a new car that I was too distracted to see as I bolted out of the house. It's a shiny burnt orange sports car; I'm just not sure what kind. "Hey, Dev? What kind of car is that?" I ask her curiously, pretty much drooling over it.

"That's my baby." She grins widely at me, obviously proud of her car. "It's an Audi R8. Like it?" She asks, still smiling.

"Hells yeah." I would love to go over there and take a closer look, but things need sorting first. "So, you guys rich or somethin?"

"One of us is, yes." She answers without giving away who it is.

"You ever want someone with you when you test out the seats of your baby, let me know." I say with a wink before attempting to walk back inside, but she curls her hand around my bicep, stopping me.

"You are very... attractive, but I have feelings for someone else. Friends?" She whispers shyly, her voice hopeful.

I can't help but smile at her shyness. "You don't know what you'd be missin out on." I smirk and then decide to go easy on the poor girl, wolf, Devon. "Yeah, I'll accept friends." _Why the hell not, eh? She seems cool enough_.

She smiles coyly in return but there's a hint of mischievousness behind her eyes. "I'm sure I'm missing out on a lot, but I don't think my mate would think so." Devon's smile becomes soft again as she looks at me. "Something tells me that you don't have many real friends, San. Consider yourself lucky that we met, I like to spoil my friends." She lets go of my arm with a gentle squeeze.

"You're chill, Dev." I find myself blushing at her 'real friends' comment as we finally walk back to the house; but frown at my choice of lame wording. _Who uses chill anymore?_

"Riley is still upstairs with Rachel. Do you want me to come with you?" She lets me know and asks as we stop in front of the stairs.

"Yeah, that would be great." I'm sure as hell not going up there by myself with a werewolf. _What if she tries to attack me?_

Devon nods and we head up and into Rachel's room. What I see when we get there though has me stopping in my tracks. A pure black, huge ass wolf is curled up on Rachel's queen sized bed with Rachel lying up against her.

I swallow hard, not quite believing my eyes. "So this is really happening then?"

"Yes, it is. Go over there, she won't bite." Devon whispers and nudges me forward.

Riley the wolf watches as I come closer. I narrow my eyes at her as I reach out, daring her to even think about biting me and she snorts out a blast of warm air as though she's trying to laugh at me. I pat her head awkwardly, quickly, not knowing what to do when given the option of patting a fucking werewolf. Would you know?

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Present, Quinn's POV)

Not long after Santana had told me that Rachel was sick, I jumped in my car and raced over to her house. I was now pulling up to the curb near her driveway. There are 5 cars parked at the Berry residence, only one of them is unfamiliar. I get out of my little car, walk to the door and knock. I'm really worried about Rachel. _Why is she still sick?_

The door opens, revealing Leroy, and he's smiling at me. "Hello Quinn. How're you doing?"

I return his smile. Surely if something was really wrong with Rachel, her father wouldn't be smiling at me like that. "Good, Mr. Berry. May I see Rachel?" I still need to see his daughter, just to reassure myself.

"I'm sorry, but she's sleeping right now." His smile shows sympathy now. "She hasn't been feeling too well lately. I'll tell her you stopped by though. Maybe you should try calling next time, honey."

I frown and pout at his reply. Now I really am worried. "Oh, but Santana is here. I talked to her just a few minutes ago. I really would like to see her Mr. Berry, at least let me wait until she wakes. Please?" I pull out the pout full force, hoping to sway him. I see a flash of black behind him, coming from the stairs. It looked like an animal, a dog maybe?

"Riley. No!" I hear Aris' voice and running footsteps. "Close the door!" She yells out as Leroy is pulled out of the way. The door is slammed shut and a loud thunk sounds against it, making me jump.

_What the hell is going on?_ My phone rings and I pull it from my pocket. It's Santana. "What's happening in there, S?"

"They… uh got a new dog and she gets excited easily. No worries." She mumbles out, not even sounding convincing. Something is very off.

"San, what the hell is really going on? I mean if that's a dog scratching at the door it has to be huge. What kind is it, huh?" I have a sneaking suspicion that I recognize that… dog?

"Quinn, you need to go." Aris must've taken Santana's phone because it's now her voice that I'm listening too. "Turn around and walk away, get in your car and go home. That's the best thing for you right now." I frown and then glare at the door blocking me from getting in.

"No way. You guys are freaking me out. Let me see Rachel." I'm starting to get angry and I'm past confused.

"We can't open the door right now. Besides, Rachel is sleeping. Just go home."

I hang up on her after that. _Fine, if they won't let me in, I'm coming in myself, I just hope the back door is unlocked._ I hurry around, finding the patio door. Since they are in front, maybe I can sneak in unnoticed. I turn the handle and crack the door open, I quietly make my way inside. I don't know why I'm doing it this when clearly I'm unwanted. Her dads are going to kill me. All I know is that I feel a strong need to be inside this house, something is pulling me in and I really need to make sure that Rachel is okay.

I hesitate as I look at the door, knowing I shouldn't be in here. When I hear click clacks on the floor, I turn my head toward the oncoming noise. My eyes widen as I see a huge black fur ball heading my way. I'm knocked over before I can think to move, landing on my ass. I gasp when the thing pushes me down onto my back and proceeds to lick my face.

"Don't be afraid." Devon appears besides us, talking calmly. "She won't hurt you; she has enough control not to bite. Right, girl? No biting." She smirks as she pets the huge... _Oh my God._

"Shadow?" I recognize the wolf from the woods as soon as I look into her eyes. I'm suddenly not afraid, if I ever was. I don't think so. "How? Your eyes..." I breathe out and touch the dark fur of her brow. Those eyes are so familiar, but the only person I know who has gray eyes is Riley, and there is no way this is her. _Right? No._ She's got to be around here somewhere. "Where's Riley?" I find myself asking, but my eyes never leave the ones hovering over me.

The wolf leans down and licks my cheek; making me blink until my eyes are half closed, but I can't seem to look away from her. I feel something drawing me into her. I rub my fingers down through the scruff of her neck over her soft coat of fur.

"Okay, enough." Aris half huffs and half chuckles at us sprawled on the floor. "Off. Let your girl up." she nudges Shadow's shoulders, startling me out of our staring contest. I feel like growling at the interruption, but instead a whimper leaves my mouth as the wolf moves away. Devon bends down and helps me up, but my eyes are only for my wolf. _Wait, my wolf? _

"Riley, What do you want to do?" Aris sighs and I look around to find Riley, but I frown when I don't see her.

My eyes land back on Shadow. No. No way is that her, it can't be her, it isn't possible. I shake my head and backup, not believing this at all. The wolf stands quickly and growls low, a jolt of arousal has me stopping in my tracks.

Aris steps forward. "Quinn, don't run. She won't be happy. She'll just chase after you. Trust me, you can't outrun her. You should have listened and gone home. Now we're really in a predicament and you aren't even listening, great."

I hear Aris' voice, but ignore it as my eyes stay locked on Shadow's grey eyes. My feet carry me forward instead of turning me back towards the door, and suddenly I feel arms grab and pull me away before I can reach my wolf.

"Not yet." Devon speaks softly. "You need to know what you've gotten yourself into before going to her freely." We're both staring at Shadow as her words are whispered softly into my ear. "You're stuck between a rock and hard place, Quinn. If you run she'll chase you and will forcibly claim you. If you go to her it's showing her that you want to be claimed and she 'will' claim you, Quinn. She may look calm to you, but her focus is all on you, only for you. Her control is being tested at this very moment by you just being in the same house."

The dark wolf is sitting there, as still as a statue, her eyes trained on me. I'm confused on what I'm being told and what I'm feeling. _What does Devon even mean about me being claimed? _

"I know what you're thinking. You have no idea what I'm talking about, but it needed to be said before something happened. In your heart, you know who that wolf is; you just don't want to believe it." Devon continues to whisper as she rubs my back.

"Riley, you need to turn back; otherwise we'll be in this room for a very long time." Aris pipes up from beside us, making me frown and shake my head.

No way is that Riley it can't be her, it's impossible. I chance a glance around the room but it's just us in here, Rachel's dads and Santana have left. Another low growl has me locking eyes with the wolf again. She's now hunched down as though ready to pounce, one wrong move from me and I have the feeling that she'll jump.

"Don't look away; you calm her as well as test her control. She needs your eyes on her so she won't be as tempted to jump you." Aris speaks softly as she walks up to the wolf. She slowly lays a hand on Shadow's head and slides it down her whole body length. She's whispering so low now that I can't hear her, only see her lips moving. It feels like a lifetime later, but my wolf seems to relax.

I watch then as Aris moves away, backing up to Devon and I. My breath catches and my eyes go wide when Shadow's body starts contorting. Only seconds pass as she changes right in front of my eyes, until what's revealed is a naked Riley standing before us, her eyes dark and dilated. I blink my eyes closed, scrunch them tight and then open them back up in hopes that this is all a dream, but our eyes lock and I know that this is real. I'm still looking into Shadow's eyes as I stare at Riley. My mind blanks as darkness encroaches on my vision and I feel my body slump into Devon's arms before my world finally goes dark.

Xxxx

"Quinn?" My eyes flutter open when my name is whispered close by and a finger pokes my cheek. I'm met with a confused looking Rachel staring down at me, I smile at her.

"Hey, Rach."

"When did you get here?" She asks curiously but seems to be happy that I am here.

"I got a strange phone call from Santana. She told me that you were sick so I wanted to come check on… wait, Riley!"

"I'm the one who is sick, yet you wanted to check on Riley?" She sounds confused but then a smirk appears on her lips. "Oh I get what you're doing; you knew she was over here so you used the excuse of coming to see me. I've got you pegged Quinn Fabray." Her voice has turned teasing and she laughs, nudging my shoulder gently in the process. I can't help but laugh with her. I'm so relieved to hear that sound coming from her instead of the crying she's been doing so much of.

"No, not at all. Her being here is a bonus though. I think?" I know that my smile is a little crooked from my own confusion. I frown at her. "I'm not sure, Rach, I could've sworn that when I got here Riley was the wolf we met in the woods, Shadow. But, now that I'm in here, in bed, I must've been dreaming, right? Why would that wolf even be here? That's crazy and me thinking Shadow is really Riley is even crazier. You know?" I ramble out as my mind runs at 100 miles per hour.

Rachel sits up; and it's then that I notice how sick she looks. She's clammy, her hair plastered to her pale face and her eyes are smudged with darkness, not wide and bright like they usually are. "Rach, you look horrible. Have you been back to the hospital?" I reach out touch her cheek, her face is burning up.

"I'm fine Quinn, just tired and I have no appetite at the moment." She replies quietly, her eyes cast away from me. "I started off hungry after I first got bit but now every time I even look at food it makes me gag. Daddy said I was fine, just healing. He said it gets worse before it gets better." I would put money on Rachel's acting skill at any other time, but now she doesn't even seem to be trying. Something is wrong and I will stop at nothing to find out what it is.

"Enough about me, maybe you should go downstairs. You'll find the answers that you seek down there." She rasps out with an obviously dry throat and then flops back down miserably. _Am I still dreaming?_ She sounds like some kind of sensei or something not Rachel like at all. This whole night has been weird. _Did I fall down the rabbit hole?_ _Who will I run into next?_

"Will you be okay if I leave you to explore bizarro world?" I turn to her and ask, forcing out a chuckle at my joke, but I'm not so sure this is the time to be joking.

She's staring at me now. No, not at me, through me, like I'm not actually standing in her bedroom talking to her. "Hmm… watch out for the dark Shadow, she will consume you." She tilts her head as she whispers, her voice sounding like a warning. "Are you ready to be consumed, Quinn? To be taken wholly and in everyway possible? Go find your wolf and gain the knowledge of werewolves. Only then will you know what your answer will be." She sounds wise beyond her years, like that old Japanese guy from Kill Bill. Her voice sounds farther away then last time and I turn to look at her, but she has already curled up on the other side of the bed.

I stand on wobbly legs and make my way to the door and then out. It's so quiet up here, so I tip toe to the stairs and down them, being as quiet as I can. There's no telling what I'll run into here. As soon as my foot leaves the last step, Santana appears before me with an actual smile.

"Hey, Q. Have you come to see your wolf? She's been waiting on you; I'll take you to her. She's got so much to teach you, you know? Werewolves? What the fuck, right?" She shakes her head and laughs but then shrugs at me. "Oh well, I guess you're already connected to them now, so it's time to learn their ways. Talk about putting the cart before the horse." She's laughing again and I can't help but feel more confused than ever.

_W-what?_ I furrow my brows, really not understanding what's going on.

"Follow me, we shouldn't keep her waiting." She takes my hand and gently pulls me forward. We walk in silence to the living room; my eyes roam around from the doorway, first seeing Devon and Aris engaging in a heavy make-out session on the loveseat. _Wow! Hot!_ I lick my lips at the sight of two very attractive girls kissing, finding myself ache at the sight. I tear my eyes away from the two to see Leroy and Hiram dancing in the corner, to no music.

My eyes gravitate to Riley. She's dressed in black from head to toe, and while I've never seen her in bright colors, she's never looked quite so dangerous. Black shirt, pants, boots and a trench coat. It makes her already raven hair look even darker. She looks mine. _Whaa?_ I mean gorgeous… I don't know but I'm really damned turned on. Her eyes are a dark smokey grey, peering out from behind sooty lashes.

Santana points to Riley. "Your Shadow, Quinn. She's all dressed up and ready for you." She then presses on my shoulders, turning me around, walking me over to the love birds. "Listen to what our friends, Cloud and Storm, have to tell you before you choose to join your wolf."

Devon pulls away first and looks up at me with lust swirling in her eyes. Aris grabs my hand and pulls me to where I'm sitting in between them on the loveseat.

"You are your Shadow's light. You are her angel while she is your protector. She is your knight and you are her Queen." Aris speaks to me oddly, looking directly into my eyes.

"You are hers and she is yours. Do you understand what we are telling you?" Devon joins in on weirding me out.

I glance at Riley, as all of their words are processed by my sluggish mind. "Riley is a werewolf?" I'm not sure if I just made a statement or asked a question. I really needed someone to just confirm things for me, help me clear some of the fog in my head

Aris smiles at me even though her eyes convey the true seriousness of the situation. "Riley is a werewolf, Quinn. Devon and I are werewolves too. And now that your Shadow has found you; her light, her mate, you will forever be a part of our pack. You will be one of us and we protect our own with our life. All you have to do is say yes to her and all of what we have told you will become real. She is forever yours and if you let her claim you, you will be forever hers as Light and Shadow. Mates for life."

I'm completely quiet and still after Aris' explanation. Her words have changed my world and I am floored by the decision I'm asked to make. "I'm not sure how to process all of this." I swallow hard. "Can I go back to Kansas now? This is too much to take in right now. I need to think." I stand up, my eyes looking around once more until they land back on Riley. She's still as a statue but her eyes never leave me.

"I will never take from you what you don't want me to have." Riley's mouth moves but I'm sure nothing comes out. It felt like her voice whispered through my head.

Santana grabs my hand and leads me away, back upstairs and into Rachel's room. Rachel is now on my side of the bed, sprawled out. The door closes softly, making me look that way. S isn't anywhere in sight. I walk over to the bed tiredly and climb carefully over Rachel to get to the other side of her, where I snuggle close.

Xxxx

My eyes snap open when a body untangles itself from mine, Rachel's body. I sit up quickly as she runs out and into her bathroom. The sound of retching soon follows her rapid departure. I scramble out of her bed and jog over to the connecting room. I fall to my knees besides her and hold her hair back. Footsteps pad behind me and for a split scary second, I think its Riley, but Santana's familiar spicy scent invades my senses as she kneels with us and takes over.

"I've got her, Q. You should go get something to eat." San whispers as she gentle runs her hand up and down Rachel's back.

I let go and stand up, not sure what to do now, especially after what happened last night when I woke up in Rachel's bed. _Wait a minute, what time is it? _I don't even remember coming to bed, there's this huge gap missing from yesterday. _I'm not actually considering believing what happened last night after I woke up, am I? I mean, Riley isn't a werewolf and I'm not her mate. Geez Fabray, your imagination is off the charts._

I shake my head of the ridiculous thoughts and head downstairs for something to eat. The first thing I see is Leroy at the stove cooking breakfast, the second thing I see is Riley, followed by Dev and Aris at the kitchen table, eating. "Shadow." The name leaves my mouth involuntarily and Riley's head shoots up as she meets my gaze. I blink at her penetrating gaze but move to look at the others instead.

"I've thought about what you and Devon told me last night after you made out, about me being Shadow's light, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Frankly, what you two were saying was hard to process and I wasn't sure what to make of it or if I should believe any of the words coming out of your mouth." I focus on Aris, who had looked up as well. She looks at me oddly though, eyebrows furrowed.

She stands from her seat and walks over to me. She trails her fingertips through my bangs, smoothing them away from my heavy eyes. "Honey, we haven't said anything to you since yesterday afternoon, and what do you mean we made out? We haven't… you must have been dreaming." She glances over at Devon and smiles briefly before turning back to me. "Do you remember anything that happened after you came through the back door yesterday?"

I look past her to Riley, needing to see her again. She gets up and joins us, but nudges Aris out of the way. "We need to talk, Q bear, but I want it to be just you and me. Is that okay?"

"Yes." I breathe out and I can't help but touch her. My fingers graze against her arm and slide down the length of it, all the way to her wrist.

"You keep touching me like that and talking isn't all we'll be doing." She whispers in warning, her hand twitching but she doesn't pull away. Very dirty thoughts run through my head and make me groan out loud. Riley lets out a growl and pulls me tightly into her body, making me gasp at the sudden turn of events.

"Whoa, wait!" Aris sprints over, pulling me off of my wol-Riley. _Damn it._ She stands between us and sets a hand on Riley's chest, my eyes narrow when she rubs said body part. "I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to be the buffer between you two until you talk. Then you can be all over each other as much as you want. I'm just here to calm her." She explains and smirks at me.

"She's right, Q." Riley sighs as she seems to relax. "Let's go out tonight, the 3 of us. We'll go get something to eat, take it back to our hotel, and then you and I will talk while she keeps an eye on us." She rolls her eyes at Aris.

"Okay." I tell her simply, not knowing what else to say. She smiles and nods. I smile back and blush under her gaze for some reason.

After that has been settled, I grab a plate of food and sit with them at the table, beside Aris.

Xxxx

(Present, Saturday Oct 29th, 9:00am Rachel's POV)

"Thank you, San. I'm glad you're here. I'll be out in a little while" I stand up from my spot on the toilet seat, after watching Santana fill the tub up with warm water and bubble bath. She smiles sadly at me, making me frown in confusion.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Yoshi. You look and smell horrible, gots to get you all fresh and clean." She stands in front of me and teases, at least I hope. _Do I really smell? _"Don't want to run me off already do you? And, sorry, but no way am I leaving your tiny ass alone in here while you look so damn tired."

Is she serious about staying in here with me? _She c-can't. No, not happening_. "San, no. I will be fine in here for a few minutes. You're not staying with me while I-I'm naked. I'm afraid you might be scarred for life again. You don't want to see me like this, naked and exposed. You're going to make fun of me."

"Rae, stop it." She huffs. "I will not be scarred for life at your naked and e-exposed body. And, I'm not going to make fun of you. Those nicknames aren't true, remember? You have a great body under all those fugly clothes. I'm staying, got it?" She rolls her eyes and swats my shoulder in rebuke before crossing her arms and looking at me for any sign of protest.

I give none; I only nod my head and swallow the lump in my throat. Not because she is intimidating me, no, but because the one and only Santana Lopez is about to stay in the bathroom with me willingly while I take a bath. _What universe have I fallen into? Am I dreaming again? God I hope not._

"Good. Get in before it gets cold, the bubbles should cover you. I'll stay turned until you're submerged." She replies and pushes me towards the tub. I look at her shyly until she turns around. I then quickly undress and step into the warm bubbly water. I lie back and make sure I'm covered as much as possible before letting out a content sigh.

"That sigh mean you're all covered up?" San asks with a chuckle, turning around to face me before I could even answer. Her eyes dart from my face to my bubble covered breasts and then back up. "I'd say." She whispers and winks, making me blush. _Is she trying to flirt with me?_

"Are you going to watch me the whole time? I'm going to need to wash at some point." I inquire as her eyes stay put. She grows a smirk and I just know that whatever she has to say will be dirty. Santana always has a dirty mind. I'm just surprised that she's being this way with me.

"Need some help with your back?"

Okay, so not as bad as she can be and that offer sounds really good. "You wish. Just sit over there and keep your eyes off of me."

"Fine, but the offer stands. How can you reach it with your hurt arm?" She concedes but makes a valid point. However, if I choose to let her wash my back, I might want her to wash the rest of me. I know that teasing is normal for her and that I apparently am not an exception but I know that right now she's all talk. She certainly wouldn't want to wash my whole body, even if she did happen to say I had a great one. It was probably to make me feel better anyway.

"I can't." _Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that!_ "But I'm sure you really don't want to wash me and I'm sure you really don't want to be in here babysitting me." I add in quickly but continue to regret my words when she scowls and stalks over.

"No one, and I repeat no one, is making me be in here with you, Yoshi. You're sick and too tired to be alone so I'm here and not because I have to be. I could go get one of your dads or Riley if you prefer?" My eyes widen as I wasn't expecting her to say something like that to me. She keeps surprising me, I surely didn't expect her to be here and to stay all weekend, let alone worry over my well being like this.

"I'm sorry, San. I'm just scared this isn't real." I look up at her as I apologize softly. "I'm scared that you being here is all a crazy dream brought on from the attack. I want to trust you, I do." She walks closer to the tub and grabs my wrist gently, lifting my arm from its spot on the edge of the tub. She sits down and puts my wet sudsy arm in her lap. I let her. With everyone else (Other than Riley) I'm uncomfortable if they even attempt to touch my bitten arm, but every time Santana does, she's gentle and makes me feel relaxed.

"See what you're doing now?" She whispers seriously, her fingers tickling my wrist. "You're trusting me, Rachel. You didn't even flinch this time when I reached for your arm, and that makes waiting for complete trust from you worth while. So, how about that back scrub?" Her back to teasing words makes me laugh. I have a sudden impulse, and before I know what's happened Santana is falling into the tub with me, resulting in a loud splash and a yelp.

"Rae! I can't believe you did that." She struggles upright and scolds me. "You could have hurt your arm. Did you? Are you okay? Let me see." She reaches for my arm and I raise my eyebrow at her very obvious (Unusual) concern, but I let her take and inspect it.

It does hurt a little now but that's all and it was worth trying to be playful. "It's fine, San." I grin.

"What's going on in… oh, sorry?" I jump, startled at Riley's loud worried voice as she barges into my bathroom. She blinks widely, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll just leave you two alone to whatever it is you're… doing in the bathtub together." She quickly shuts the door before we can respond to her smirk. Santana laughs out and I look at her, which makes me smile and laugh with her.

"Her face, priceless. Damn Berry, you got me all wet." She says as she continues to laugh, then stops abruptly and looks me dead in the eye. I blush from her comment, my mind taking it to naughty places.

"Better clean you up then. Dry! dry you up, I mean dry you off!" I slip up, again. Then try to fix it but end up stammering my way through with an ever growing blush that spreads to my chest.

"Oh Yoshi, you're killing me!" She continues to laugh, hard. "Oh God, my sides!"She ends up leaning towards me holding onto her side as she tries to catch her breath. I shift uncomfortably from her very close proximity and my breathing picks up, my chest rising faster. I try to stay as still as I can and keep my eyes off of her, but they betray me and I end up looking at her anyway. I almost reel back when I'm met with her eyes already staring, but manage not to, instead, I hold her gaze.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes." My eyes close as the words leave my mouth. _What is wrong with me?_

She chuckles, making my eyes pop back open. "If you insist." She says as she lifts on her shirt, her voice coming out husky. I laugh and push her gently backwards before the shirt can rise up any further. I can't handle seeing her right now, I might do something she regrets and then our new found friendship will be for nowt.

"Hey, I was just doing what you suggested, no need to be pushy." She quips and laughs too, standing up; she finally steps out of the bathtub. The moment is broken. "I'm going to go change and let you finish up in here. I'll check on you when I'm done, k?"

"Okay, thank you for staying to make sure I didn't drown." I reply quietly, pouting because she's leaving. Now that I know what it feels like to be around her in an enjoyable way, I don't want it to end.

"No problem, Yoshi." She grabs a towel from my shelf, grins at me and then leaves the room with a wink in my direction.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I realize I'm evil for ending it here, but I couldn't help myself muhahaha. Also It was getting long so I had to stop somewhere ;) I know all of you are wanting more pezberry and I will deliver, just keep reading and you may just be satisfied. And I know you are wondering when the full moon is, If my prediction is correct, I will have the full moon happen in chapter 18. Chapter 17 will be the rest of the weekend, then we will be getting into the full moon afterwards. **

**So stay tuned and don't forget to tell me what you think (even if it's only one word..lol) Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright here is 17! I want to thank you guys again for all of the reviews I've gotten, plus all of the alerts too. You all are the best! :) Enjoy the chapter and have a happy easter! **

* * *

(Saturday night 7:01pm, Riley's POV)

I hear Quinn pull up in the driveway and before she even has a chance to leave her car, I'm at the door. I open it so I can see her as she gets out of the car and heads this way, and when she notices me, I get a shy look from her and downcast eyes. It lasts all of a second before she's looking at me again. "Hey, Q bear." I greet her softly and smile like a crazy woman.

"Hey." She stops in front of me with a smile just as wide as mine. "Are you and Aris ready?"

"Yes, we are. Let's go, I'm starving." Aris replies for me from right behind me. She butts me out of the way and walks past us both.

"What are you in the mood for?" I shut the door behind us and ask Quinn as we join Aris in walking to my car.

"You." I stop in my tracks at her mumbled admission, my heart dancing in my chest. "I-I mean not you. That... I'm sorry! I meant anything you want is fine with me." She stops too and corrects herself quickly, looking at me in horror and embarrassment.

Aris chuckles at us from my car. "While this is all highly amusing, I would like real food sometime soon. Riley will have to wait until dessert." She gives Quinn a wink, teasing her.

Quinn pouts and looks down then continues forward to the car with a slumped posture. _How adorable is she?_ 'Come on, Shadow, the faster we get to food, the faster you two can talk and then make out with each other.' Aris' voice in my head has me moving quickly to join them.

We decided on Chinese take out, and are now walking into our hotel with the food in hand. I hit the elevator button and we wait for it to come. Once inside it, the tasty aroma of our food gets stronger in the small space and has all our stomachs growling.

"Come on piece of shit elevator." Aris grumbles with a glare that quickly turns into a satisfied grin when the doors finally open.

Quinn stops just before we follow after Aris, her hand on my arm. "Is she okay? She's kind of creeping me out." She whispers as we start for our room.

"Don't worry about Air, she's just cranky when it comes to food. We have big appetites to fill and if we wait too long to eat we get restless and irritable." I explain with a laugh, eyes on Aris, finding my old friend amusing. Quinn laughs along but it ends up becoming uncomfortable sounding and the laugh slows to an awkward stop.

"I know you don't understand and have questions, we'll talk and I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know." I stop us so that I can look at her, wanting to make sure she knows I'm going to be honest and that I'm serious about what's going on between us.

She nods and looks down and then back up at me. Her eyes are uncertain but curious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but let's take this inside ladies." Aris steps up to us and speaks quietly, touching Quinn's arm for comfort. I back away reluctantly.

After finally making it inside, we settle on the bed with our boxes of take out and the TV going in the background. The food is really good and fills my belly up nicely. I'm done eating within minutes, as is Aris. Quinn is only halfway through and gives us disbelieving looks.

"What? We were hungry. Better hurry or I'll eat yours too." Aris shrugs at her and teases with a playful grin, showing off her fangs in the process.

The girl gets turned on way too damn easy, but then again, I think a certain someone has been with holding sex since they've been down here. I would be aroused by a stiff wind too if I were her. Well Quinn isn't just a stiff wind, she's everything to me and our growing connection is affecting Aris. Quinn's reaction to seeing her fangs are wide eyes and silence. She looks at me then, at my mouth, it takes everything in me to not 'grow a hard on' with my own fangs.

"Do you have them too?"

"I do." I answer simply but don't show them off yet.

"Can I see them?" She moves forward on the bed, closer to me.

I swallow and close my eyes, wanting nothing more than to show her my fangs. Well I do want more... way more. "Not yet. Let's save that for just you and me, okay?" I deny her with difficulty, but I have reason. Some things should be shared only between mates and if I show her my fangs, I'll be tempted to use them on her, over and over until she is claimed properly.

I can tell that she's disappointed by the cute crease that appears between her pretty eyes. "Oh. I-okay? Can you tell me more about um... werewolves then? Cause as much as I'm not wanting to believe that they… you are real, I know what I saw yesterday." She moves back to her previous spot, but continues talking quietly and gets right to the point of why we are even here.

I sigh out and set our take out boxes aside, making sure to leave no barriers between us for this talk. "The three werewolves you saw in the woods that night are us, well you already know one of them was me, but the other two were Devon and Aris." I start off as I move to sit closer, tucking my legs under me Indian style. I then proceed to explain about werewolves as I had done with Rachel and her fathers, telling her about why we were there, what abilities we posses and most important of all, what is happening with Rachel.

She stays silent for a good couple of minutes as her mind ruminates over everything she's seen and been told, before she finally speaks. "Rachel's going to be a werewolf?" Her voice is somewhat disbelieving and it cracks on a humorless laugh.

"Yes, Quinn." I sigh softly because Rachel getting hurt was the last thing any of us wanted. "That's why she's sick. Monday is the next full moon and on that night, Rachel will turn into one of us. She'll change for the first time into a huge and beautifully furry werewolf. I know it's a lot to take in, and it's hard as hell to believe, but if you want to be her friend like you say you do, you need to make up your mind about this. Whether you believe or not. Rachel needs full support and all of the friends she can get to help her through this. She doesn't need people who deny her what she is or friends who are afraid." I'm deadly seriously but soften my voice so that I won't scare her off by being too hard on her.

"I am her friend and I do want to be there for her, but this is just crazy and like you said, hard as hell to believe. I saw you though, I watched you change right in front of me before I-hey! You made me faint! That's why I was in Rachel's bed." I can't help but laugh at her as she goes from being sincere about Rachel to offended and hopefully 'pretend' angry.

"If it makes you feel any better, Rachel fainted too." I let her know with another laugh but sober up when she glares at me. "I'm sorry, okay? But both Santana and Aris warned you to go home." _Oh who am I kidding?_ Like she could have actually made her self leave anymore than I could have stopped myself from running after and tackling her last night. As soon as I had smelled her at the door, I had this strong urge pulling me towards her, a predatory and carnal need to claim the blonde haired beauty. My wolf had found her mate, I had found my mate and there was no stopping me from going after her like I did. Why I didn't feel this strongly when I first saw Quinn in my wolf form is a question yet to be asked or answered. I've never experienced this and I guess it's different for everyone.

"What was that last night?" Her glare melted and she tilted her head as she looked at me. "What I felt, it was like I couldn't look away from you. I wanted to go to you so badly. You were pulling me in, and if it weren't for Devon stopping me, I would have. I kept hearing the words claim and mate in the back of my head. What does that mean?"

That is the million dollar question, isn't it? This is where she chooses to run or if I'm lucky, stay. I don't know what I would do if she didn't want to be with me because she's scared of what a mate is. She needs to listen with an open mind about this.

"I'll explain it to you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it." I tell her softly, going shy and nervous as hell now. 'Ri? Let me. I know more on the subject than you and can explain better.' Aris speaks in my head and lays a hand on my thigh. I watch as Quinn's eyes narrow in on it, then on Aris' face with a scowl. _How adorable is she?_

'Air, I think she's jealous of your hand. At least I hope I'm reading her right. Go ahead and explain it, you're right about you knowing more than me since you actually have a mate.' I reply back to her with amusement lacing my words as Quinn looks at us both with confusion written on her face.

"Okay, I'm starting to get creeped out again. You're both looking at me weird."

"You are adorable, Quinn" Aris takes my thought and speaks them out loud, smiling widely.

Quinn looks even more confused now and her eyes fall back on Aris' hand. Aris catches on and removes it, setting her hand in her own lap as her smile slips into a smirk. "Um, thank you?"

"You are very much welcome." I glance at Aris' smiling face with a raised brow and then with a pointed look. 'Keep it in your pants, Air. I swear you're just like a teenage boy with your hormones. When was the last time you got some?'

'Just because you aren't showing it outwardly doesn't mean I believe you aren't feeling the same way. You are just better at hiding it than me. Anyway, can you blame me? You two are seriously hot, and do you remember the day before we left to come to this town? That is the last time. I was denied the night we came back from the woods, after Rachel turned me in to a hot mess. Do you not remember in the hotel when I was flirting with you and Devon? How you both shot me down and made me take things into my own hands. Devon was on her period while you were too stuck on the new hot girl to even notice me. You two suck.'

Heh. Yeah, I remember that night; I was pretty out of it thinking about Rachel. I can't deny that she's a beautiful girl but I was really worried too. It was clear that she'd never taken drugs before and was high as fuck. Aris couldn't keep her hands off of us, and that's saying something because usually she's pretty tame when it comes to sharing her affections with someone other than her mate, but neither Devon nor I were in the mood, so instead Aris had to deal with a cold shower and her own hand. I will admit to Dev and me listening in on her, while we snuggled up on the bed though.

'Yeah, I remember and I'm sorry about that. I would make it up to you and you know I would, but Quinn wouldn't understand and she'll just end up running off before we can even start anything.' I apologize with honesty. She knows I love being with her and Devon when the mood strikes them, but she'll also understand where I'm coming from. I can't be with them if I want Quinn's heart. I seriously doubt that she's like most of us werewolves, open to sexual experiences that include more than one partner. I love Aris and Devon more than anyone or anything, but I have room to expand that love with Quinn. She is my mate and I know I am quickly beginning to love her already and not just from our connection, I honestly liked Quinn before I knew she was my mate. And now that Rachel will be part of our pack, there's no stopping the love I feel for her as well. Even if it is different than the love I feel for Quinn, it is no less unconditional.

'As much as I'm willing for you to do just that, you're right, we can't have Quinn scared off.'

"Okay, seriously you guys, what is with you? You both keep zoning out and it's freaking me out." Quinn tenses. "I mean all you're doing is looking at me and each other with these creepy smiles and your e-eyes they're darker, like last night." She looks like she's scared of us or at least wary now. I give her a sheepish look. Sometimes we forget that we aren't talking allowed, not that any of our little conversation should've been shared with Quinn. "Sorry, Q bear. We were just um... admiring the view?"

"Yeah, so now back to the matter at hand." Aris snickers at me before quickly changing the subject when I glare at her. "I'll explain it instead of Riley. I know more about mates than she does and can tell you about it in more detail." She moves about in her spot before finding a more comfortable position. She leans towards Quinn.

"A mate isn't that different from a human finding the one person they that fall in love with. It's just, with wolves, that connection is felt stronger and quicker, almost like love at first sight. Werewolves and wolves can find their mates faster than a human because they're drawn to them. Or they know sooner, I don't know why but that's the way it works. Devon and I are mates; I've liked her from the first time our eyes met. We went out a few times and then eventually showed each other our werewolf forms. I'd gone first and as soon as I saw her through my wolf eyes, I knew she was mine. We claimed each other that night." She looked deeply into Quinn's eyes as she continued. "Claiming a mate, whether it is another werewolf or a human, is a very intimate process and shows others that you are taken. It's a need so strong that it takes every drop of control you have to not do it, and I for one, had very little control when the time came. Luckily, we knew how the other felt before hand so it didn't end badly." Quinn listens intently, her eyes wide as Aris explains in 'detail' how mates work. I smile from hearing the story of Devon and Aris' first time, we've known each other for 5 years and I had no idea how she and Dev mated up.

Aris smirks now, and I get the feeling that she's about to say something that she shouldn't. "Let's say that Santana and Rachel fell in love before she got bit." I raise an eyebrow at her as Quinn frowns. "Rachel would feel it strongly, of course, and as most people do it, she would want to stay in a monogamous relationship with Santana. Then they would get married and live happily ever after, blah blah blah. Now, let's say that when Rachel turns and see's Santana for the first time in werewolf form, she starts to feel this strong pull towards her, a call of sorts that just screams 'Mine'. Either way, she'll know that Santana is the one for her, but as a werewolf, the wolf inside will somehow know automatically know that the person is theirs forever. We feel the need to bite them and mark our territory, and also biting is for fun and somewhat like a vampire, we happen to like the taste of blood. So, when we bite, it can be pleasurable for both partners." I sigh, seeing Quinn's body freeze up and a look of pure fear come upon her face. I'm really wishing that Aris had decided to leave out the blood play bit.

"Fun? That's sick! How can someone even find that appealing? To be bitten like a chew toy and then get their blood drained out of their body." Quinn's off of the bed in seconds and she begins to pace. _Damn, she's taken Aris' words the wrong way._ "And, I'm sorry but I'm no ones territory, I'm not a piece of property to own." She places her hands on her hips and she's glaring at us. "I can't do this with you, Riley. I'm not your mate I can't be, there's no way I would let you 'claim' me like I'm something to be owned. We just met and I'm only 16 for God's sake. I'm not ready to do this, I don't even know you." She stops and stares at us for a little while, her breath coming in sharp pants. "I'm going home. I need to be far far away from the both of you right now."

I get up quickly and stand in front of her, but she backs and I can smell the fear as it washes over her. "Quinn, please, it's not like that." I can't let her leave thinking that we're monsters. "We don't own our mates, you have free will and can do whatever you want. We aren't possessive like Aris made us sound. Just because we claim our mates doesn't mean we have control over their actions. It's just meant to ward off any unwanted attention from other werewolves. We're sexual beings and unless someone is marked, they're free to have sex with any werewolf they find attractive, or human if that's a werewolf's preference." I'm pulling my hands back through my hair, panicking that she'll walk away from me. "And, even if a werewolf or person is marked, it doesn't mean that their mate won't share. We don't drain blood either, Quinn, we taste it as we bite our mate. Nothing more. That is unless you're rogue like Gabriel, then we have a problem. Werewolves like him take it too far, they relish in the kill of humans, almost like a human serial killer, but our pack isn't like that. We're about love and protecting our own." I speak softly and hope to God that I can reassure her with my words and sincere eyes.

She looks at me though, with uncertainty and distrust, which hurts and makes me want to get down on my knees and beg her to believe me, to trust me. "I just found out werewolves are real and now I'm supposed to be your mate. I don't know what to think about all of this, I really don't. So like I said before, I'm going home."

My heart breaks at her words and I find myself stepping closer, I can't let her leave like this. "Don't go, please. I'm scared you aren't going to come back, we need to talk about this." I plead and grab on to her arm, she flinches away from me and steps back. My face falls and I feel tears spring to my eyes.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now, Riley. You have to let me go. You can't spring this on me and expect me to jump into your arms right away. Yeah, I feel some sort of connection or pull to you, but I don't know how to feel about this. I need to go." She looks at me and I can see the confliction in her hazel eyes, but before I can get my brain to work, she's already at the door, opening it to leave.

"Quinn, it's too far to walk back to Rachel's, let me drive you at least." Aris moves quickly off the bed and runs after her. I stay rooted to the spot, knowing Quinn doesn't want me near her.

"No," Quinn swallows convulsively as she declines. "I can't be around you either, not right now. I'll call Santana to come get me. I'll wait over at the deli." I watch hurt flicker over Aris' face.

"Okay," Aris hangs her head. "We'll at least keep an eye on you from here. I would never let anything happen to you and neither would Riley. Someone might see a beautiful young girl by herself and try to take advantage. Go ahead and call Santana while your here so she can be on her way." She's serious about protecting her, we both are. Quinn nods and pulls out her cell phone.

Xxxx

(Present, Santana's POV)

"Hey, Yoshi, wake up. You need to drink something." I sit on the edge of Rachel's bed and call out to her. She's been asleep for 4 straight hours, but it hasn't been a peaceful slumber, she's been tossing and turning and groaning out for the past hour. Her face is scrunched up unpleasantly and she lets out a soft whimper. "Come on Rae, wake up." I sigh out when she doesn't respond, then like before, I slide my hand in her shirt and tickle her side. Even though she isn't ticklish, it had woken her up both times previously. Her face relaxes and her eyes flutter open. "San?"

"No, the evil bitch that lives under your bed." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes at her. I squeeze her side to let her know that I'm only teasing. She grins up at me and opens her mouth to say something but is stopped by my cell ringing. "Let me get that, and drink this, okay?" I hand over the gator aid I brought up. She sits up with my help and takes it. I grab my cell from the night stand and answer it quickly. "Yeah?"

"San, I need you to come get me."

I furrow my brows and at Quinn's distressed voice. "What's up Q?"

"I'm at Riley's hotel about to walk across the street to the deli. I need you to come get me." Her voice cracks.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" I ask her in real worry, just because we aren't as close as we used to be doesn't mean I don't have her back.

"I'm f-fine. I don't want to talk about it. Please, just come get me."

I stand up at the desperation in her voice and look around for my shoes and pants, having striped to shorts earlier. "Give me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible."

After she gives me the street address, I hang up and finish dressing. "San, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Rachel speaks up from behind me, but I can hear her moving so I turn around to help her off the bed.

"It's Q; she needs me to pick her up. Something must have happened, but she wouldn't say what. You wanna ride? It wouldn't hurt for you to get some air." She bobs her head up and down quickly, eyes full of worry for our cheer captain.

I help her put on some pants and try my best not to focus on her snug fitting panties, but it's hard when they look like they're a size too small. She must have grabbed an older pair, I choose not to tease and instead slip her shoes onto her feet while she ties the drawstring on her cotton pants. This is weird, helping Rachel Berry dress, never would have thought that I would do such a thing. Never even thought of being in her house, so helping her dress is mind boggling. So are other… furry topics that I'm choosing to ignore until it needs to be brought up.

We make it downstairs and enter the living room where her dad, Hiram and Devon are watching TV. Leroy got called in to the hospital for the night. They both look up at us.

"What's going on?" Hiram straightens up in his seat and peers at us curiously.

"Q needs a ride. I'm takin Rae with me to get her out of the house for a bit. We'll be back soon." I explain in a statement rather than a question, Rachel needs to get out and her dad has to know that.

"What? Why? She rode with Riley and Aris. Aren't they coming back tonight?" Devon stands up and questions us in confusion, slight worry laced in her voice.

"I honestly don't know what's goin on." I shrug my shoulders. "She called and said for me to come get her but didn't say why. All I can tell you; is to call Riley. We need to go." I look to Hiram for the okay and he nods. I then tug Rachel back out of the room and towards the front door.

Once on the road, my mind wonders to the possibilities of what's going on. Did they have an argument? Did Riley hurt her? That bitch better not have laid a hand on Q, I won't hesitate to barge in their room and beat her down. My eyes snap over to Rachel when the radio blares to life, she meets my eyes with question. "Did I say you could touch my radio? We don't listen to show tunes and Broadway hits in this car." She flinches at my words and looks taken aback. But her eyes narrow and she glares at me. Oh yeah that's the Rachel I want to see. I glance at the road then back at her, waiting on her input.

"I'll have you know that show tunes and Broadway hits aren't the only songs I listen to. My iPod is full of different genres, and I apologize for touching your precious stereo without asking, that was rude of me." I'm not disappointed with her come back, at least she isn't looking at me all hurt and shit. That I wouldn't be able to handle.

"It's good to know that you listen to other types of music, but no one touches the radio, got it?" I continue teasing her, not ready to relent just yet. She's just too adorable right now. _Oh damn it, there I go again_. When will my thoughts stop being all mushy and shit. I have a feeling if I start being around her permanently that my mind will forever betray me.

She huffs and turns her head to look out the window. "Yeah, got it Lopez." A chuckle escapes my lips as I pull into the given address, the deli that Quinn is supposed to be waiting in. "What's so funny? You find this amusing?" Rachel unbuckles and eyes me with a scowl. I laugh again and open my door, getting out. She follows suit and shuts her door with unnecessary force.

I meet her around the front of my car and nudge her gently. "At ease, wolfy. I'm just messing with you." She glares at me as I smirk. She pushes me with surprising strength, making me stumble and laugh again. "Come on let's go rescue Q." I reach out and grab her arm for support and when I'm steady again, I let go and flick her nose, before quickly moving forward and to the door.

"Santana!"

"Rachel!" I mock her and open the entrance door, then stride inside before little miss sassy pants can respond again. Of course I'm liking how she's acting. It's a change from her depressing situation. I stop just inside the deli and eye the small crowd, looking for Q. Rachel stands at my side and I feel her lean close as she looks around too. I spot Quinn in a corner booth with her body slouched and head down. The unusual sight makes worry wash over me instantly and I waste no time in grabbing Rae's hand and dragging her over to the booth.

"Q?" I let go of Rachel's hand reluctantly and slide into the booth on my knees, touching Quinn's shoulder. She startles awake and looks up at me with wide eyes. What looks like relief, floods them and before I know what's happening, I have a mouth full of blonde hair as she all but throws herself into my arms. I brush her hair gently from my lips and wrap my arm around her back.

"What happened, Quinn?" Rachel asks softly from behind us, her hand lands on my back as she gets as close as she can.

"I don't want to talk about it." Quinn mumbles against my shoulder, her voice quiet and tired. "All I want to do is climb into my bed and go to sleep."

My frown deepens and I lift her head so that I can look her in the eye. "Did she hurt you? Cause if she did, you need to tell me so I can go rip her a new one."

"No," She shakes her head, looking down as she continues to speak. "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. I just, my mind is … I'm just really confused right now. Take me home, S, please."

I sigh in relief. She seems okay, at least physically, which means no ass kicking for Riley tonight. The bitch is lucky. I stroke the blonde hair away from her eyes and give her a small smile. "So, do you want me to take you home or 'take you home' " I can't help but tease her at her last words, she looks up at me in slight confusion and furrowed brows. I wink at her to explain nonverbally what I mean. A blush and a look of realization colors her face and she slaps my arm. My smile widens. "What? You asked. I had to be sure. Just because you're Quinn Fabray doesn't mean you're exempt from my endless charm and hot Latina looks." I tease her more with another wink, hoping to cheer her up some. It seems to be working. Her face flushes more and she rolls her eyes but she lets out a small smile. Rachel giggles from behind me and the sound makes me smile. "Let's get you back to Rachel's so that you can grab your car." I tell Quinn and move backwards out of the booth. Rachel moves for us and Quinn scoots out. She picks up her pocket book and cell phone then follows us out to the car.

As Quinn and I open our doors, Rachel stops and looks across the street. I follow her gaze and my eyes land on two familiar figures leaning against a car. Riley's car. I glare at them and feel myself walking forward, but Riley puts her hand out, palm facing me. At the same time a hand circles around my arm.

"No, San. Don't start anything. We're here to take Quinn away, not to start a fight." Rachel's voice has me turning my head to look at her. I glance down at her hand now resting around my wrist and it's very warm.

"I'm not going to start a fight; I just want to talk to her. Let me go for a minute. I'll be back before you can even miss me." I look over at Riley, who is standing straight and looking on guard. I don't know what went down tonight, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. She may not have physically hurt Q, but she's obviously distressed about something.

"Santana, that's not a good idea. Quinn wants to get out of here." She continues to hold on and warns me in a voice that's a little less soft.

I can't help but look at her when she talks to me. "I… I just need to make sure Quinn will be okay first, Rae. I won't start anything." Except I will if I have to. If she has upset Q to where she's in this much of a hurry to get away, then she needs to explain why before I leave. I know her mom is away for the weekend at Quinn's sisters, so I'm not letting Quinn go home without knowing if she's okay enough to be by herself.

I reach for Rachel's hand and gently prize it away from my wrist. I smile reassuringly so that I won't scare her or make her think that her touch is unwanted. She nods and looks away. "If I see you two arguing I'm marching over there to drag your crazy ass back to the car."

I chuckle and bump her shoulder with mine. "I love it when your curse." I grimace and I look down, cursing myself for saying that out loud. I sigh then and make my way to the edge of the road, looking both ways before jogging to the median. I glance back at Rachel and Quinn, the latter looking peeved and worried all at the same time. I shrug at her and proceed to continue across, but freeze as an oncoming speeding truck heads my way.

"Santana!" I hear Rachel's scream as I attempt to out run it. The truck slams on breaks and swerves, I'm too slow and I can practically feel the impact before it even hits. My eyes close and I gasp as a softer than it should be impact hits me instead. I land backwards on the hard asphalt with a grunt, my head slams into the road and a soft but heavy body lands on top of me. The wind gets knocked out of me and I gasp to catch my breath.

The body quickly moves from atop of me and I feel fingers brushing my hair aside. "God Santana, you stupid bitch." The body speaks, and I crack my eyes open in an attempt to glare up at Riley, but tears sting my eyes and I have to close them again. Her thumbs slide under my eyes and wipe the escaped tears away. "You're okay, just try not to move. You hit your head pretty hard. Aris called an ambulance. The stupid asshole truck driver sped off from the scene. No doubt he was drunk." Riley keeps talking to me and my head is hurting so bad, but I'm determined to kill that driver if he ever show's face. Right after I take a nap.

"I don't need no ambulance, just some sleep. Tell Yoshi to come to bed." I protest sleepily and try to turn my head to find a pillow.

"Don't you dare move or go to sleep, stay still, the ambulance is on the way. Your girl is running over here, open your eyes for her Santana." Riley's voice penetrates my fogged up brain, her breath tickles my cheek as she speaks close to my ear. I know I'm in trouble because she sounds worried.

Xxxx

(Present, Rachel's POV)

"Oh God. Santana, open your eyes. Let me know you're okay." I run over to them on the other side of the street, on the pavement before the sidewalk starts, where I watched them land in horror. I kneel beside them and touch Santana's cheek, trying to get her to open her eyes. They blink open and she looks at me with tear filled eyes, they reclose all too soon.

"Why, why did you have to come over here? Damn it, S. You always have to start something and look where it gets you. You should have just left it alone." Quinn yells at her angrily as she drops to her knees beside Riley, but her hand grabs Santana's gently and she brings it up to her mouth, kissing it. She's angry for San getting hurt and I just know she thinks it's her fault for bringing us in on it.

"Jus wanted to talk, Q." Santana mumbles sleepily, her eyes scrunching together like she's in pain.

"It's okay, I know you only meant well. Quinn's lucky to have a friend like you, one to stand up for her even though you have no idea what happened tonight." Riley rubs her thumb over San's cheek and there's nothing but concern and affection in Riley's eyes. The ambulance sirens sound in the distance and I let out a breath of temporary relief.

"Hmm… always got your back, Q." I smile at San's groggy but honest reply, my heart soaring at the truth in those few words. I knew she had a soft spot for Quinn, even though she chose not to show it.

I'm worried at how sleepy and slow Santana is being right now. Her head must be banged up worse than I previously thought. It looked like it hurt from my spot across the street but didn't look so bad as to emit this reaction, but then I'm no doctor and we all know that even a small head injury can be life threatening.

The ambulance pulls up and the EMT's hurry out and over. Riley tells them what happened as the guy EMT carefully puts a neck brace on Santana. They roll her onto a back board and make sure she's stable before lifting her into the ambulance. I gasp when I finally see the dark smear of blood on the road where her head had been resting. I didn't think it had been that bad.

Only one of us is allowed to ride with Santana and I hop in without asking if it was okay with the others.

"We'll meet you there, Rach." Riley calls out as the back doors close on us. I nod stiffly, not taking my eyes off of the girl lying prone.

An hour later, we're all squeezed into a room, along with Santana's mom and my dad. I can tell that the nurses weren't happy that we're all here, but I don't care. I'm sat by San's bedside, playing with her bangs, and her mom is on the other side, holding Santana's hand. Santana's barley awake and we have to talk to keep her awake while we wait on my daddy to come back in with news on the CT scan.

"My head hurts, make it stop." San whines in pain and closes her eyes.

"Open your eyes, mija. I know it hurts but you have to wait a little longer." Her mom whispers and squeezes her hand, making Santana mumble something in Spanish before she opens her eyes reluctantly. At any other time, I would find her speaking Spanish hot, but now was not the time to be thinking things like that, not when she was in pain.

Daddy walks in a few minutes later and stands beside me, looking down at Santana and then at her mom. "She has no bleed or swelling, however she does have a concussion. She reported being light headed and had slightly blurred vision when she got here. Her head felt foggy and she said that she was nauseous. With those symptoms it's okay for her go home and rest. I'll give her some pain medicine now, and then you can fill out the prescription tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank the Lord." Ms Lopez sighs in relief. "Riley, I have to thank you again for saving my baby." She smiles widely at Riley, thanking her then gazing back at her daughter with pure love, and gratitude that she was going to be just fine.

"Yoshi?"

I focus my attention solely on Santana, brushing my fingers through her hair again. "Yeah, San?"

"Can we go home now? Gots to get my beauty sleep." Her words make me laugh, remembering back when she said the same thing at the campsite. I would like nothing more than for her to go back home with me. I look to her mom, pleading with my eyes for her to say yes. I know that Ms Lopez was a very busy woman and that she would drop everything in a second to be with her daughter, but I hoped that she would let Santana come home with me for a little while, where she would be looked after by my daddy's, the doctors.

I now sit in the backseat of my dads car with Santana's head on my shoulder. She's snoring softly, making me smile. Quinn is riding shotgun, with Riley and Aris following close behind us. Her mom was hesitant about her coming back with us, but after seeing my honest care and worry, plus my unrelenting pleading eyes, she gave in. I think the biggest part of her agreeing was my pointing out the fact that both of my dads will make sure to keep a strict eye on her baby. I was never afraid to pull out the big guns when needed.

Once at home, Riley opens our car door before dad even cuts the engine. She tugs Santana to her and carefully picks her up out of the car, holding her bridal style. My dad hurries to the front door and unlocks it. We all join him and go inside. Riley carries San upstairs and lays her on my bed, then proceeds to undress her in silence. I take the hint and go grab Santana's weekend bag, digging out some shorts and a tank top for her to wear to bed. Riley smiles at me and takes the clothes from my outstretched hand. I smile back and watch as she dresses her with ease and care.

"There we go; she should be more comfortable now." Riley pulls the covers over Santana and approaches me with a gentle smile. "I'll leave you two alone. You should get some sleep as well, after the night we had, you're going to crash in no time." She whispers so as to not wake sleeping beauty. I nod in agreement and walk into her open arms for a hug.

"Thank you for saving her." I whisper back. "I think I almost had a heart attack when she froze on spot and just looked at the truck in complete surprise, but you swooped in and saved her from an untimely gruesome death. I'll always remember that." I hug her tighter.

She squeezes me and kisses my head, then pulls back and looks at me. "Just because we're bitchy to each other; doesn't mean I hate her or want her to die. I actually almost had a heart attack too." She shudders in my arms and I can hear the emotion in her voice. "Santana grows on you and seeing her almost die like that made me sick. I knew I had to do something." She shrugs, swiping at the tears that have filled her eyes. She slowly releases me from her arms, giving me a gentle shove towards my bathroom. "I want you to get comfortable and go climb into bed with her. One of us will check in periodically to make sure she wakes up right." I think she's embarrassed to be seen like this. I move forward and hug her again though, letting her know I'm here. She hugs me back with a sniffle. I let go and kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles and returns the gesture. "Love you, Rach."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Riley." I smile back as she moves to the door; she winks at me before finally leaving and shutting the door behind her.

After getting ready for bed, I climb into it tiredly, being careful not to jostle the Latina too much. The night really had taken its toll on my changing body and I slide under the covers. Without hesitation, I get as close to Santana as I can. She's on her side, facing me. I can't resist running my fingers down her cheek, it twitches under my touch and her eyes open, they lock with mine. She grins sleepily at me and leans her head close. I lick my suddenly dry lips as she gets closer to them. My heart stops when she touches her lips to mine.

"G'night, Yoshi." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she pulls back and snuggles into me. I don't know what just happened. Surely, she didn't mean to place the softest of soft kisses upon my lips? It must be the drugs she's on because never in a million years would Santana Lopez kiss me willingly, even if that kiss happened to be just an innocent graze of her lips on mine.

"Night, San." I finally get out, but I'm not sure if she even heard me, my voice was so quiet, and she looks like she's already back asleep. The soft snore she lets out confirms my suspicion. I have to wonder how much she will remember of tonight and wonder even more if she'll remember the kiss, if she would even admit to doing it or never intend to say anything of it. Whatever happens, I'll always remember this night as being one of the most terrifying, heart stopping and eye-opening nights of my life. I try to relax my mind and clear it of all thoughts, but it's hard and my eyes land on Santana's lips. They were so soft and full and I didn't have nearly enough of them. I force myself to turn over, away from those heavenly temptations. Her body follows and she's spooning me instantly, all while still snoring softly. I close my eyes and let myself relax into her body, sleep catches up to me soon after and I feel myself drift into dream land.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 18 is still in progress, but I'm trying to get it finished up, and as promised it will have the full moon in it, along with more pezberry goodness! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we are, chapter 18 :) Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Thank you all so very much for the awesome reviews, and all of the story alerts/favorites too. They make me happy and of course it tells me that you are liking the story, so keep them coming and tell me what you think of this chapter, please? :D**

**I once again want to thank my beta, so if you are re-reading this~ you are awesome and I'm so very thankful for you.**

**Now, on to the story, enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Hey, Santana, I need you to wake up."

I rouse at the sound of Riley's voice. I look up at her through hazy eyes, and curl further into my spot tucked up against the front of Santana's body. She smiles down at me when she notices that she has woken me up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, little one, but I need your feisty Latina to wake up for a few minutes to make sure she's doing okay."

_My feisty Latina?_ No, she certainly isn't mine, no matter how much I wish she were. My feelings for Quinn's hot tempered partner in crime and best friend, are growing, and fast. I'm not sure what it is that's drawing me into my former tormentor like this, but there is no denying the attraction I feel for her. And that innocent kiss? Well, that just cemented my feelings. She is just so damn-

"Rach? You're spacing again. You okay?" Riley's concerned voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I blush. "Mmhm. Sorry, I'm half asleep. What time is it anyway?"

She smirks at me, like she's giving me some kind of knowing look, and I can't help but blush more. "Right." She draws out the word as she smiles. "Well, if you decide to tell me the truth, you know where to find me. It's 12:00 on the dot, an hour since I last left…"

"Shut up," Santana groans as she cuts Riley off. "Can't a bitch get some sleep round here? It's enough that I have to deal with you twos durin the day, but when I get in bed, I expect peace and quiet." She mumbles and slurs her words. It's her gangster voice, but 5 times worse since she's on drugs and has fog brain. I can't help but smile affectionately. I'm so relieved that she has woken up and seems to be doing fine. I watch Riley's face fill with relief also, and she lets out a laugh.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Riley apologizes softly. "How do you feel?" She's making me smile from how nice she is being to Santana, who has now narrowed her eyes as she starts to turn over in my arms onto her back.

"I feel like my fist is about to connect to your face. Why the hells are you in here bothering us to ask me about my feelings-Ow! Ow, son of a bitch, my head, what the-"

"Easy, San." I wince at her loud voice and the pain showing on her face. "Turn back my way, your head is injured, you can't lay on it just yet." I give her a tug, pulling her back towards me. Her eyes are clenched closed.

"I know it hurts. Do you remember what happened and why I'm asking you how you feel?" Riley ignores Santana's obvious annoyance and attitude, opting instead to remain calm as she keeps her voice soft. She sits on the bed behind her, and lays a hand on Santana's shoulder, then starts to knead the area gently. My eyes stay locked on her hand as she rubs over Santana's soft, tan, bare shoulder. My fingers ache to feel her skin like that, and in any way and every way possible. I reach out, finger tips touching Santana's cheek, then slide down ever so slowly to her neck, and when I reach her pulse, it's racing like a caged animal, wanting to be set free. My first instinct is to lean down and take her skin between my teeth, to feel her pulse beating against my lips.

"She is yours, little one. I know you want to bite her. You see her pulse racing and want to sink your teeth into her neck, to feel the pulse as you taste her." I whimper out at Riley's words as my mouth lands on Santana's neck, my lips open and my teeth graze over her pulse point.

She gasps out and shudders in response. "Rachel…"

I take that as a green light and while I find her hand with mine, and interlace our fingers, my teeth find home in her neck, sinking into her supple, pliant, flesh with ease.

"Ow! What the fuck, Rachel?"

I gasp awake as my body is roughly pushed backwards. My heart races at the sudden wakeup call and I look around in utter confusion. My eyes dart to Santana as she bolts up in bed, her hand covering her chin, her eyes locked on mine.

Xxxx

(Present, Santana's POV)

I stare at Rachel in shock, and complete confusion, not having a clue as to what just happened. All I know is that I was sleeping like a baby, and then all of a sudden, teeth are biting sharply down on me, startling me awake.

"San, what's wrong? Why did you push me like that? Is it because we were cuddling? I'm sorry for making you…"

"You bit me!" I yell out and look at her incredulously as I point to my sore chin, which no doubt has teeth marks now. "On my chin!"

"What? I certainly did not! I don't go around biting people. That's absurd Santana." How in the hell can she deny it with the evidence right in front of her face? She has to see her teeth marks indented into my skin. The lamp is on, on her nightstand, there is light, so I know she sees me just fine. God and my head hurts, damn I'm sleepy. Stupid cute Rachel waking me out of my sleep like a crazy woman, I was having a good dream too, in fact it involved said stupid cute girl.

"What's with all the yelling? Everything okay?" I look to the door; Riley is standing there, looking at us tiredly. I didn't hear it open, if it was even closed to begin with. She comes over and sits on my side of the bed, settling in front of me. I turn my head away as a blush colors my cheeks, not wanting her to see the bite Rachel gave me, but in doing so, it puts my chin right in view of Rachel's eyes, they narrow in on it then go wide as she realizes that in fact, she indeed bit me.

A hand cups under my chin and my head is turned to face Riley. I glare at her as she stares at the teeth marks and I jerk my face out of her grasp, but it makes pain shoot up through the back of my head. I groan out and reach up to touch where it hurts.

"No, no touching. It's going to hurt worse if you touch it." Riley's hand grabs mine and she stops me, bringing it back down. She lays my hand on her leg and keeps hold of it. I let her, as memories of me almost getting run over invade my mind, the truck was inches from hitting me because I wasn't fast enough to out run it, but at the last second, Riley tackled me out of the way. Riley saved my life. She saved 'me' from death.

I look at her, really look at her. For several moments; I search her eyes and her facial expression. What I don't see, is the bitch I first met. I don't see the smirk or the smugness I'm used to. What I see in front of me is concern, worry, and care even. Yes, there is care in her eyes and it's directed at me. I remember that she wiped my tears away as I lay at the side of the road. "Thank you." It slips from my lips in a grumble as I turn my head away from the too real feelings in her eyes.

"Well, it would have been incredibly rude of me to watch you stain the newly redone highway without trying to intervene. Do you know how much it would cost for them to clean that shit up?" Okay, now the smirk and cocky attitude is back, but her voice lacks the bitchiness I'm used to, and she even squeezes my hand. _God, what a weirdo._

"Seriously though, you're welcome, for real." She smiles at me and I blink. "There is no way I could have stood there and watched you get hit by some dumb ass drunk driver. Or, any driver. I'm here for your saving needs anytime, and just to let you know, I would save you every time, no exceptions." Who is this person in front of me? And why do I feel the need to bawl my eyes out and hug this unknown girl? Well, whatever I refuse to let tears fall in front of her, again, and no way am I going to hug this bitch.

I tense up when Riley's thumbs come into contact with my cheeks. "It's okay to cry. We aren't going to make fun of you, in fact, munchkin over there has been leaking tears ever since I grabbed your chiny chin chin. And, I have to say, she did a good job of biting you…"

"I did not bite her! Those aren't mine. It was our, our ghost... Charlie, Charlie did it." Rachel denies it again, and this time she adds an outright obvious lie for good measures. Does she expect for us to believe that a damn ghost by the name of Charlie bit me?

"A ghost? I woke up with 'your' teeth biting me, so unless you were being possessed, you actually bit me, miss in denial!" I groan, wishing I hadn't raised my voice above a whisper. "My head hurts, I'ma lay back down now." I give Rachel a disbelieving look and shake my head, but the throbbing pain stops me quickly enough. Riley chuckles and yet again, squeezes my hand, before she let's go of it. Rachel huffs and crosses her arms as I lie back down on my side, facing her.

"I'm going to go get you something for the pain." Riley pulls the covers around my shoulders and tucks me in. "Try to rest up because even though you seem to be doing well, we'll need to wake you up again later, just to be on the safe side." This can't be Riley, surely. Maybe Rachel does have a ghost and its taken possession of Riley. "I'll fill your prescription myself as soon as the pharmacy opens okay?" My eyes close, I'm too sore and tired to really let 'nice Riley' bother me. I listen as she moves away and out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Yoshi?"

"Yes, Santana?" She questions grumpily and I feel the tiny diva moving back beside me to lie down.

"I'm going back to sleep now, k? So, I would appreciate it if you kept your teeth to yourself." Unless she wants to nibble on my lips that is, cause then, I could probably handle a little teeth action. I sigh softly, smiling at that thought.

"You know what? My teeth and I are turning the other way so that you won't be tempted to set your chin so close to my mouth." _Oh yeah, cause her biting me was my fault?_ Whatever, I'm not even replying to that. She turns over, but not onto her side, she's on her stomach, face buried into the pillow and arms under it.

Before I can get too comfortable, Riley comes back into the bedroom and strolls over to the bed. She sits besides me again. "Here, Hiram said you could take one of Rachel's left over pain meds until the morning. It should help you rest better, though if I have trouble waking you up, he said you were going to have to take something else next time." She helps me sit up, and hands me the pill with some water.

I take them both gratefully and gulp the big pill down. "Thanks." I mutter under my breath and hand the cup back. She sets it down on the nightstand, and then turns her head back to me, grinning.

"No problem." Her smile softens. "Listen, I know you don't like talking and expressing feelings, but I would like it if we could talk soon, just you and me. Not right now, when you feel better." She's looking at me and the only way to describe it is intense. It's kinda like when Rachel gets to staring at me in that weird way, like she's looking right inside of me. "I know you don't like me and you think that I hate you, but I honest to God don't. There are some things I would like to share with you. Things that happened when I was your age that you can relate to, to an extent, and I'm hoping that after I explain these things, we can overcome the hostility between us. Would that be okay with you?" I don't even know what to say to that, she's making it harder for me to dislike her. _Is that really a bad thing?_ Yeah, we butt heads, but she takes care of Rachel, and there is obviously something going on with her and Q. Shit that reminds me, Quinn was really distressed and shit, over Riley. Maybe I shouldn't try to warm up to her just yet; she needs to explain what the hell happened with Q.

"Yeah, whatever. But you will be telling me why Quinn couldn't get away from the hotel fast enough. Got it?" I concede, but with a stipulation.

Riley frowns and looks away. "I can't do that." She swallows hard. "What went on was between us, and even though she is ignoring and avoiding me, it wasn't because I hurt her. I would never hurt her." She looks to me again and I see hurt in her eyes. It makes me stop and consider her words instead of demanding that she tell me. "Maybe, if you ask Quinn, she'll tell you what happened, but I won't. She might not want anyone to know and I can't break that trust." Riley looks so miserable and I find myself extremely curious as to what happened between her and my friend. "Get some sleep, San. We'll talk some more; later." She smoothes hair away from my eyes and smiles as I scowl at her gentle touch, before she turns and leaves the room once again. Maybe at one point her being in misery would have thrilled me, but the look on her face was one of heartbreak and it did nothing but make me upset and even more confused. I am officially going way too soft for my own good. It's spreading and I blame Rachel Berry.

Xxxx

I wake up, again, for what feels like the 100th time, but this time I'm woken up by a Rachel shaped body curling into me. She has turned back over and has left no space between us. My heart rate picks up instantly and I let my arm wrap around her. Having no control, I also pull her impossibly closer and rest my chin on her head. I don't know how this happened, me being this touchy with her, cuddling isn't something I do, unless it was with B. Can't deny that girl anything. Thinking of her, I find myself missing Brittany. Rachel's hand makes its way up my back and rests in the middle. Her legs get lost in mine as she makes herself more comfortable, making all thoughts of Brittany disappear.

Not being able to help myself, I squeeze her into me and deliberately rub my leg against hers. _God, how is her skin so damn smooth?_ Now I want to rub over every inch of her skin. _How can I not want to, knowing it's this soft?_ Rachel Berry, you are surprising me at every possible turn. A soft knock at the door interrupts my musings and makes me glare in that direction. Whoever it is just burst the bubble I was in. It opens slowly and a head peeks in, my glare turns into a half smile when I realize its Devon.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, I actually need Rachel this time. But, since you're awake already, how's your head?" She opens the door more as she speaks softly, before shutting it behind her. She walks over to Rachel's side of the bed.

"Now that you mention it, I think it's starting to hurt again." I pout. I have the urge to touch the wound on the back of my head, but refrain, knowing that that wouldn't help at all.

She nods and looks at me sympathetically, then pulls the cover back and joins us. She slides in behind Rachel and cuddles up to her back, stretching her arm around both of us. "Riley has already gotten your meds; she was waiting for you to wake up again. You need to eat something this time though, even if it's just a piece of toast." She stretches out and runs her fingers over my brow and I find the gesture somewhat soothing. "In other news, that might not turn out so well, your friends are here, from glee club? They came by for a surprise visit to see Rachel. The tall blonde, Brittany I think, recognized your car and is excited to see both of you. The others were highly confused on why Santana Lopez is at Rachel Berry's house. I caught some of their conversation before I came up here. Rachel's fathers couldn't turn them away, they brought presents and everything. So, until they see Rachel, we are stuck with them."

_Oh no, shit_. _What the hell are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to say! This shit isn't cool, not one bit_. Not one of them knows about my 'accident' or of Rachel's situation, they'll notice how sick she is. I mean I can already feel that her body temperature has shot up.

"I know what you're thinking." Devon raises an eyebrow at me as she senses my panic, but I need to protect Rachel. "Try to relax, okay? Everything will be fine. They already know that Rachel got sick after the bite; all we have to do is come up with why that is. And, I guess we need to tell them about your poor noggin, just without most of the details, like why you were running across the street in the first place. They don't need to know that. We will feed them some lies and half truths and try to get them out of here as fast as we can. Rachel will be really sick today and tomorrow, this is it for her, tomorrow night she will turn, and until then the virus will be working overtime-"

"You do realize I'm awake, don't you?" Rachel's voice startles me, and her lips graze against my skin as she speaks, making my heart seize in my chest. When she licks her lips, the tip of her tongue glides quickly against my chest, my eyes widen and my body freezes. "San, I am so sorry!" She stutters when she realizes what she just did. "I-I was, my lips were dry a-and I licked them, I didn't mean to lick you too! Oh my God, I am so embarrassed. You're probably going to kill me now, and we were cuddling again, it's all my fault, I'm sorry-"

"Rachel, honey, calm down, you're working yourself up over nothing." Devon cuts Rachel's panicked ramble off, grabbing on to her as she almost makes herself fall off the bed in her attempt to get away. "Santana isn't going to kill you, not while I'm in here anyway. You were half asleep and she knows that, no harm done, right Santana?"

I sit up slowly and rub over the spot where she licked. "Rae, its fine. I know you didn't mean it. You just woke up and I don't expect you to have full function over your body yet, so yeah, no harm done." She has to get out of this stage where she thinks every time she touches me or even cuddles with me, I'm going to go stark raving mad and kill her. I understand why she thinks that, but I need for her not to.

"Okay, I-I don't feel very well now. I need to lie back down." Rachel slumps back down on the bed, throwing her arm over her forehead. She's now starting to get sweaty and her face tells us how bad she really feels. I hate it. Seeing her like this sucks ass. "Is everyone really here?" She grumbles.

"I'll get dressed and go see." I swing my legs over to the side of the bed. "Devon, can you please help her put something else on? I don't want her being underdressed when they come up here." Rachel opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Yes, Rach. I'll have them come up here. I won't make you go downstairs; you need to stay in your comfort zone. Let me go see what's going on. Be right back." I get up off the bed at Devon's nod, but have to stand still as dizziness takes over. Maybe it isn't such a good idea for me to go down by myself. Nah I'll be fine, it's going away, guess I got up too fast.

I head out of the room slowly, just in case. My head is pounding and I really need some pain medicine, 2 or 3 should do. It would keep me from having to interact with all the glee kids, though I wouldn't mind if it was just B here, she could come up and hang out with us, for a little while anyway. I glance down at the stairs, they look ominous and I dread going down them, but I can do this. I take the first step and then the next, and then ever so slowly continue down. I make it half way before my head starts to swim, I tough it out and bring my foot down onto the next step but I sway and have to hold on to the railing tighter. _Fuck this screwed up_.

"Riley?" I call out to her reluctantly and lean against the wall as my head steadily pounds and I get dizzier. _What the hell?_ I thought this was a mild concussion, why am I so messed up? "Riley!" I holler this time, but it makes me cringe and I feel tears well up from the immense pain.

I hear a door slam then footsteps run this way and up the few steps to where I am. "I've got you, come here. It's too soon for you to be moving by yourself, especially down stairs-"

"No, I can't let them see me like this. Take me back upstairs and get me some damn pain medicine." I grit out between my teeth, part in feeling helpless and part in pain. She chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist, helping me back up. I can't believe I'm reduced to this, to needing help and from Riley of all people.

When we get back to Rachel's room, she is standing beside the bed and is stripped down to her panties, Rachel's bra is nowhere in sight. Riley and I both stop and stare, it's hard not to even though we only have a side view. Devon comes out the bathroom, bra and shirt in hand, she stops too and her eyes roam over the little brunette's chest. I glare in her direction as the familiar feeling of jealousy sparks inside me, but the squeeze to my waist has me relaxing slightly. I really have no reason to be jealous, Rachel isn't mine and Devon said she already has a mate or what-the-hell-ever. I can't blame the girl for finding Berry attractive. Still, I don't like the way she keeps looking at her, like she's about to drop on her knees and take Rae into her mouth. Or maybe that's just what I feel like doing. _No_. I can't be thinking that shit. Look at her, she's seriously ill. She can't even stand without swaying and her tan skin is paler than it should be.

_Why are we just standing here?_ "Riley, I need to sit down." Oh, yeah, Rachel struck us with her beauty. Devon turns her head to look at us as she helps put Rachel's shirt on, over her now bra clad breasts. _When did that happen?_

"Sorry." Riley mumbles softly and starts walking again, she deposits me on the bed then gives me a grin. "I'll go get your pain pill. Want me to send some of your friends up? Rachel's dads are keeping them occupied outside in the backyard."

"Send Brittany up, she can stay the whole time. Are all of them here?" Rachel answers for me, sitting back down in the bed beside me with more clothes than she had on before. I'm disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"No, not everyone. The dude with the Mohawk isn't here and the two Asians, but all the others plus a dude in a wheel chair are here. Who do you want first? Other than Brittany." Damn I was hoping Frankenteen wasn't here, I don't feel like dealing with his shit tonight, not when both Rachel and I are hurt.

"Hm, Finn can come up first. Then I'll have the others come up two at a time I guess." Rachel replies in a weak, quiet voice. She sounds so tired, even though she does nothing but stay in bed and sleep. Of course, she chooses Finn first, doesn't surprise me in the least. No matter what happens, she'll always have a soft spot for the big doofus.

A few minutes later, Brittany appears in the room. She's wearing a huge smile, but it turns into a frown when she notices my wrapped up head. I hate for them to see me this way, any of them, and I'm way past ready to get this gauze off my head. At least they don't have to see me trying to walk on my own and fail, that would kill me. "San, what happened to your head? Did you fall off the bed like those monkeys in the song?" B never ceases to amuse me, she will always and forever be adorable.

"No, Britt, I-"

"Santana got hurt while we were wrestling around, she took a hard fall, but she'll be okay." Riley cuts in, lying on my behalf, which surprises me like everything else that she has done, but I'm thankful for it. That story is less embarrassing than me almost getting run over. However, I never lie to B, so it was unnecessary, at least with Brittany. Riley can lie her pants off with the rest of them, but Finn and Riley enter the room fully before I can tell her the truth. I'll just have to talk with Britt later on.

He walks over, hands in pocket, his eyes fall on me first and he looks taken aback. "I saw your car out front, but I guess I wasn't prepared to actually see you up here, especially in Rachel's bed. Is this some kind of joke? A prank to hurt her further? Cause she doesn't need that. Can't you see she's sick?"

"This isn't a prank. Rachel knows why I'm here and that's all that matters, deal with it." I straighten up and cross my arms, going on the defensive and back into bitch mode. I don't have to answer to him. He didn't even comment or ask about my head. _Fuck him._

He tries glaring at me, but it just looks like he's constipated. His eyes move over to Rachel and the look on his face turns to instant worry. "Hey, Rach. You look pretty bad." Real smooth Hudson, you just upset my girl. I mean look at her face you stupid ass. _Wait, wait, my girl? When the hell did I start referring to her as mine? She's barely even my friend yet, let alone my girl. Shit._

"Uh, I mean you look really sick." He hurries to correct himself as both me and Riley glare at him.

"That's because I am, Finn, but my dads say I'll make a full recovery soon." Rachel sighs, clearly frustrated with him already. Good. Maybe he won't be up here too long. I can only hope.

"That's good. We all miss you at school; it's not the same without you. Here, I got you this." He moves closer and takes a folded up piece of paper from his pocket before sitting on the edge of the bed. He hands it to her and she takes it in her dainty hands, unfolding it curiously. Her eyebrows rise as she looks back at Finn, then she smiles at him.

"Thank you, Finn, for thinking of me. This was nice of you." He smiles back at her like he just won the damn lottery. I lean over and peer at the piece of paper. It's a freakin gift certificate to bread sticks. _Mm… Rachel's hands smell fruity, like mixed berries or somethin. Wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? Wonder if I could by a new brain that doesn't think like that?_

"You're welcome." He ducks his head bashfully and I scowl. "I was thinking maybe we could go together, you know, on a date? I really miss you Rachel." _Oh hell to the no._ I know he isn't pulling that shit again, doesn't he know by now that he and Rae don't work well together? Apparently not. This isn't cool, not at all. I turn my eyes on her, waiting for the inevitable answer.

"Finn, I-I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel sighed out her exasperation. "We've tried, multiple times to date, and at times it was great, but we weren't working in the long run. I have to be honest here and say that I think our time has passed." Be still my fucking heart. Did I just hear her right? Am I dreaming? Because Rachel Berry didn't just turn down Finn Hudson for reals, did she? That's, like a sign of the apocalypse.

"Don't say that Rachel, we were good together. We hit some rough patches, but we always got through them. I still care about you and I think we could really make this work." Finn of course fights the rejection, trying to convince her it will work, but I notice that Rachel doesn't look so reassured.

"You shouldn't have to make a relationship work, Finn, sometimes they just don't and it isn't meant to be. And I believe we aren't meant to be. Thank you for this but-"

"This is bullshit, we are meant to be, Rachel. I still love you! Everyone has problems during a relationship; it's nothing we can't handle. Can't we try? I know we will work, we have to." He shoots off the bed in a blur of anger and hurt, exclaiming his protests in desperation. I'd be amused if this wasn't so sad. Brittany sits beside me then, and her presence is a familiar comfort.

"Okay, Hudson, she said no. It's time you calm it down and accept her decision before things get out of hand." I take up for Rachel, knowing she's too tired for his problems right now. Riley would have too, I know, but she has left the room again, hopefully to get my damn pill. I'm seriously in pain here.

"You stay out of this, Satana!" He hisses at me, his anger getting the better of him like it always does. "This is between us and you have no right to even be here with the way you treat Rachel." Oh damn I'ma bout to take his ass down. I get up and angrily head his way, dizziness be damned.

"San, no." Rachel startles at my movement. "Finn, I want you to leave. I told you no, and I meant it. Show yourself to the door because I won't have you yelling at Santana, who was here before you arrived." Rachel stops me in my tracks, I pause, looking at her, she gives me a 'don't you dare' look, making me scowl but I hold fast. If it weren't for her stopping me, I wouldn't give a second thought to getting up in Finn's face.

"But, Rach-"

"You heard the lady, go before I kick your ass out myself." I interrupt him, stepping closer as I threaten him. He clenches and unclenches his jaw several times and turns his hands into fists.

"This isn't over, Rachel. I'm going to get you back." He finally replies, glaring at me in the process, then without another word, he storms out of the room. I feel Brittany at my back, hovering. She lays a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezes, the touch relaxes me instantly, but doesn't have the same affect as it used to.

I turn around and hug my best friend close, and she wraps her arms around me, hugging back. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, B. How bouts you stay the night with us and we spend some quality time together? I'll drive you to school in the morning." My words are honest and sincere. I'm having serious Brittany withdrawals and need time with her too. She's going to have to stay here though, cause there's no way I'm leaving Rachel now, not when I know what's going to happen tomorrow night. Damn I can't even believe I believe that Rachel's a werewolf, and that Riley and her friends are werewolves too. I mean what the hell, right?

"Can I Rachel? We can stay up and watch movies. Whatever you want." B smiles, liking the suggestion, but asks Rae politely because it is her home.

"I'd like that, Brittany." Rachel agrees quickly, smiling back. It seems brighter than the one she gave Finn, she cares for Britt genuinely and that's important to me. "You are welcome here anytime to spend the night and watch movies. Can you go ask my fathers though? Just incase, also, could you have them help Artie up? I haven't seen him lately."

B nods as her smile grows, and she wastes no time in scurrying out the room. While we wait, I climb back in bed with a grimace, having held in any outward sign of pain emanating from my head wound. _Where the hell is Riley with my pain pill?_

"We're something else, huh? Both of us hurt and barely able to move around." Rachel snorts softly as I try to get comfortable again. "I think Riley forgot to bring up your medicine. I'll text-Oh never mind, here she is, and look, food. Maybe we should get hurt more often, we get bedside service." Rachel, like B, will never cease to amuse me. Even in her time of pain she rambles, though not quite as loud.

"You both aren't aloud to get hurt again, you cause too much hassle." Riley smirks as she nears the bed. "No, I'm kidding, it's no trouble at all. Sorry it took so long. I uh, couldn't help but overhear the raised voices in here and got worried so I listened in for a little while, but I'm here now. I made salads and toast." We take the tray and I set it in the middle of us. The food looks good and I'm starving. Oh look, a pill, great. I pick it up and swallow it down with some water. "I want to see at least half of this gone for both of you." I don't think she has any worries from my side though, as my mouth is already watering in anticipation.

"This was very sweet of you Riley. Thank you." Rachel tells her quietly, smiling. "Brittany went to go talk to my dads, can you go check on them? I told her I wanted Artie next." I can tell I'm feeling better, but not quite 100 percent because I'm trying to decide on if I should say something dirty in regards to what she said instead of just coming straight out with it.

"You 'want' him next huh? Since there is a line of some sorts, can I be next?" Decision made, I even wiggle my brows. Riley chortles beside me and I shoot her a grin. She walks away shaking her head. When I look back at Rachel, she has her mouthed stuffed with a piece of toast. I pout, not getting any type of answer from her. A yes would have been great.

I shrug, taking the salad bowl that I've already pulled a tomato out of. A few minutes and a half eaten salad later, Rachel's daddy and Riley are bringing Artie up to the room. He also stares at me oddly, eyes flying to my head, then to mine with actual concern. "Hey guys. Santana, what happened to your head?"

"Oh, this? Eh, this is nothing, just a bad fall when I was taking Riley." _What the actual fuck?_ _I didn't just say that._ Artie's eyebrows raise to his hairline and Riley looks like she's about to burst with laughter.

"Remember that time you 'took' me in the janitor's closet and I fell into the shelf when you pushed me back? I was bruised-"

"Ookay! Brittany that was private. Remember what I told you about telling people about our sex life? And, I didn't mean that I 'took' Riley in that way. We were just wrestling around and she got a good hit in, that's all. There was no taking of anyone." _Great, just fucking great._ I don't need them believing that Riley and I are having sex or whatever.

"You said no one wants to hear details except Puck, but not to tell him a damn thing because it isn't any of his business." B always manages to remember the more serious things word for word. I told her that 3 months ago, and though I've said various things like it since then, she chooses to remember the first time I scolded her on it.

Xxxx

(1 hour later, Rachel's POV)

By the time everyone has come up to see me, and Santana since she's here with me, in bed, my feisty Latina has started to look spaced out. Each of our teammates seemed surprised by her presence and they had different reactions to it. Finn had been the worst. I don't even want to think about that, yes, it was nice of him to come here, but I don't want him back. He will have to learn one way or another. I glance at Santana again. She's sitting up still, but her eyes are unfocused and she is staring in the direction of my TV, which isn't even on.

At least it's just us now. I'm ready to take a well deserved nap and would love to cuddle with her again, that is if she will allow it. "San?"

"Yoshii?" She turns to me in slow motion while drawing out my nickname (that I happen to love to pieces now).

"Are you alright? You're looking a little... high." I question with a smirk, knowing already that she's really feeling those pain meds.

"High as a mother fuckin kite, baby. Wish you were up here with me, this is fun." I grimace at her coarse language, but it's nothing I'm not used to, hell even I have been cursing more often.

I smile at her child like demeanor, her own smile looks like it's about to split her face. "I could hold onto your kite string and keep you tethered down? Can't have you flying too high, I wouldn't want to lose you." The double meaning in my last words probably go over her head and I find myself wishing that she were sober enough to understand them because I mean it. I don't want to lose her now that we have made it this far in such a short amount of time.

"If you have my kite string, I'll go wherever you pull me. Looks like you have control now." I won't have control if she keeps saying things like that. Sober Santana would never relinquish control without a fight. I count myself lucky and relish in it.

There's a knock at the door, then it opens and Brittany peeks in. "Mind if I come in?"

"Heey look, its B. Come in and join us. We were just havin a conversation on kites. Rachel here is keeping me tethered to the bed, so I won't fly too high. Isn't she great? Hey, hey can I come down just a little? It's getting dizzy up there, Rae" Santana sounds giddy and sluggish at the same time. She moves all the way over onto my side of the bed and practically sits in my lap so that Brittany can join us on the bed. Is it wrong for me to be turned on right now? She smells so good, and her arm and leg is squished up against me.

"I'll try to keep you down low. Stay still and you won't get dizzy, okay?" I tell her and smile as Brittany sits down finally.

She stares at us with a blank expression. "S, something is wrong with you, you're in a good mood. Oh, maybe when you hit your head, it knocked the bitch out of you. Now you can be friends with Rachel without being mean to her."

_Oh wow. Brittany, that, that was just great._ I let out a laugh and look at Santana. Her face is scrunched up in thought, which just makes me laugh harder. Something tells me this is going to be a long day.

Xxxx

(Monday morning, October 31st. Santana's POV)

"S?" I groan in annoyance when my name is whispered out. It's waking me up and I don't want to be woken up, so I ignore it and try to drift back off. "San, wake up, Rachel doesn't look so good. She's sweating pigs, and can't stay still."

My eyes shoot open at that, and I sit up quickly, looking over at our sick diva with worry. She looks pretty damn rough and really seems to need a cold shower or bath to help cool her down. I'm not going to make her lay in her own sweat like that all morning. I untangle myself from the covers and slip out of bed as Britt moves out my way, and then I walk around to Rachel's side and try to wake the poor girl up. "Rae, wake up."

"B, go get Riley. We need to get her in the tub. Rachel's fever is bad." I turn to her after palming Rachel's forehead and cheeks, she feels just as bad as she looks. I really don't like this at all.

"Santana." Rachel sighs my name and her eyes blink open.

I smile down at her. "Hey. I know you feel bad, but you should-"

"Ugh, I'm so damn hot." She sits up and kicks the covers off with a whine, and before I know it, her shirt is off and thrown across the bed. My eyes widen in shock as she bares herself without shame or thought.

I'm so dumbstruck; I can't even form any words. She wipes at her face with the back of her hand and grimaces at the sweat. Her shorts quickly join her shirt. "Whoa, Rachel. Slow down for a second." _Before you're completely naked and I end up doing something that one of us might regret._

She shakes her head and stands up in front of me, not listening. Her breathing is uneven and she looks disoriented. She tries to pass me, but I grab a hold of her. "Rae, what are you doin? You can't go out there like this."

"I-I don't know. I'm too hot and I just I don't know." She sounds lost and frustrated, her voice coming out raspy with exhaustion. I hug her to me without thought, wanting to do something to calm her down, but when her breasts press against mine, I can't help but squeeze her tighter and let out a soft moan.

Her hands slide under my tank top, feeling the warm skin of my lower back. She presses into me closer and I can feel her heart beating wildly against my chest. I let out a shaky breath when her thumbs glide downward; her nails tickle my sides in the process, making me shudder. "Rae"

She pulls back and all of a sudden, her lips crash into mine, making another, louder gasp escape my lips, I don't know what the hell is going on right now, but her lips are soft and God, she can kiss. I moan against her, but the sound brings me back to reality and I jerk back.

A low growl has me turning to the doorway where I find Riley leaning against it with her eyes closed. I notice quickly, that when she opens them just a few seconds later, her pupils are blown. Rachel tries to pull me into her again, but I shake my head and shrug her off. "I-I can't. School..." I run out of the room and past an obviously aroused Riley. She better not even think of touching Rachel.

Hours later, during and after school, (where most everyone was hung over from partying for Halloween weekend) I couldn't stop thinking of Rachel and her oh so fuckin soft lips. I'm not sure why she kissed me or why she was acting so… so… I have no words for the way she was. All I know is that I liked it and I want more, even though I shouldn't for so many reasons. For one, it's Rachel. Two, it's Berry. Three? Since when did I have a hard on for Rachel Berry? This shit can not end well. How am I going to face her or even Riley again? The bitch witnessed at least some of what happened and now I don't know what to do. Tonight is the full moon. I should be there to watch over Rachel as she transforms, or whatever. Damn, the thought of her turning into a furball isn't right. What the hell has my life become?

Xxxx

(6:00pm, Rachel's POV)

"You are not putting me in a cage! You can forget it, Riley!" I yell out, with the little energy I have, from my spot on the living room couch. Riley and Aris bought a damn dog cage for me to get in when it's time for me to turn, but I'm not getting in that thing.

"Rach, please. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's safer for everyone involved if you change inside of the cage. As a new werewolf, you will be disoriented, hungry and in a lot pain. At least in the beginning. We bought one big enough for you to move in freely, without the chance of getting loose if you feel the need to run or something." _Is she serious? She's seriously choosing 'now' to tell me I have to be caged up like an animal, just an hour before I'm supposed to turn? _

I huff out and bury myself in the couch, hiding my face from view. I feel like shit, my body is on fire, I'm nauseous and my insides hurt, and now I have to be caged up on top of it all. "I want Santana." Even though I was basically molesting her this morning, I want her here with me. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me now that I scared her off. Hell, I scared myself this morning too. I was just so hot and horny, so incredibly horny for her. _Oh God, I'm getting worked up again just by thinking of her._

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but we already talked to your fathers and they agreed with us." I feel Devon sit on the edge of the couch and rub my back comfortingly, it feels nice, but doesn't take away the fact of me having to be put in a cage. "They're in the basement right now, bolting the cage down to the floor. They didn't like it, like at all, but they also know this could become unpredictable."

"I'll be in there with you the whole time, you won't be alone. Aris made a pallet for you, since the basement floor is hard-" There's a knock at the front door that cuts Riley off, and my heart skips a beat, hoping that it's Santana.

I wait with baited breath for the person to come inside and since my head is under the pillow, I can't hear what's being said at the door, but I know that there are voices speaking softly. The hand on my back moves and I feel Devon get up, then the couch dips and someone is sitting closer than she was. I can smell a subtle vanilla perfume and I instantly know its Quinn, not my feisty Latina.

"Hey, munchkin. Hope you didn't think I forgot about you. There's no way I would miss out on a once in a life time experience." Her soft voice filters in through the pillow. She lifts the cushion from my head and peeks under, smiling at me.

"Hello, Quinn." I can't stop my pout of disappointment at the blonde not being the person I really wanted there with me, but I would never be rude to my friend. "Thank you for being here. At least you care enough to see my transition into the supernatural world, unlike a certain other cheerio." Santana not being here for this hurts and I miss her being with me in our home. She had become a part of the family so quickly, instead of just being a guest the whole time. At least in my heart it felt that way. I can't explain how I feel for her; I just know it's driving me completely insane.

"Santana? You haven't heard from her today? I asked her how you were doing at school earlier. She told me that you were getting worse and that I should come over tonight to be here for you. Of course, she didn't have to tell me that, I was coming over anyway. As hard as it is to believe this is happening to you, I couldn't just ignore it. Seeing Riley change before my eyes made it pretty clear to me what was going to happen to you, and I thought you would need all the support you could get." _She isn't coming and it's my fault._ _I messed up our newly forming friendship by kissing her and now she hates me. I think I'm going to be sick._

"I-I'm going to be sick. Riley, my stomach, oh God it hurts." I curl up as a sudden and severe pain blazes in my stomach, it feels like its being ripped apart from the inside.

Arms go around me and I'm picked up. "We can't wait any longer, Rachel, it's too close to the full moon. I'm sorry…"

"No, please. Santana isn't here!" I cry out and struggle in Riley's arms as she carries me to the basement, but she holds me tightly to her body, preventing my escape.

"I don't want you to go through this and I honestly hate having to put you in this cage, but I have to the first time you change, not just for your fathers safety, but for your own as well. We can't wait on Santana; you're going to have to do this without her." She enters a tall and wide, metal cage, laying me down on the pallet, but I can hardly even think about escaping anymore. My thoughts are consumed by pain, pain from the change taking over my body and pain from wanting Santana here.

* * *

**A/N:2 Since this was getting so long, I had to stop, my brain was on overload with this chapter. Sorry for leaving it this way. Chapter 19 is in progress, it might be awhile before an update, just to warn you all ahead of time. Hopefully the chapter you just read will be worth the wait, plus I have another story going to keep you occupied. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I am soooo very sorry for the long ass wait, I feel really bad for that! But here it finally is, and I hope it is worth the wait, my beta and I worked hard on it.._

_Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love them all, and really appreciate them._

* * *

"Q-Quinn?" I call out her name; it comes out in a cracked stutter between my hard breaths. Riley is knelt beside me, running her fingers through my sweaty hair, and she is whispering soft reassurances in my ear.

"I'm right here, what do you need?" Quinn's voice sounds too far away, she's not here, she's outside the damn cage somewhere. I attempt to open my eyes through the severe cramps taking over my stomach but the only person I see is Riley. I am faced away from everyone else.

My eyes reclose; I can no longer keep them open without effort. The pain is spreading and intensifying every few seconds. I can feel the full moon coming and my body is already changing inside. I don't want to go through this. I'm missing something; I'm missing a piece of me that should be here. There is a connection fused within me, but the light of that connection is dim and I feel as if I have a hole that is growing in my heart that that missing piece should be filling.

Another body drops beside me. Quinn. Her scent is both familiar and welcome. "Rach, tell me what you want."

"Call her, please!" I cry out in desperation as the searing pain spreads like wild fire to my head. I feels as though it is about to explode. I don't have to tell her who because she's already pulled her phone out and is furiously pushing buttons. She has tears in her eyes as she looks down at me, and she caresses my cheek. I close my eyes again, the pain too unbearable to hold them open any longer.

"Damn it, Santana! Why aren't you here?" Quinn's voice is angry and loud. "Rachel needs you; don't you get that by now? She's calling for you, and if your ass doesn't show up in the next five seconds, I am never speaking to you again." I wince and my hands to fly up to my head, covering my too sensitive ears.

"This is your fault. You did this to her!" I hear Quinn's muffled voice yell out again. I struggle to open my eyes and when I manage to do so, it's just in time to see Quinn slap Riley across her cheek.

A growl passes through Riley's lips and a gasp through Quinn's, but I don't have time to hear what happens next because a blood curdling scream erupts from my mouth. I curl into myself as I feel inside the pain of being ripped apart by an unknown force. My muscles feel as if they are being torn from my limbs and set to flames.

"Shit! Move, Q. She's changing." Riley all but pushes Quinn out the way and leans down towards me.

"But it's not 7:00 yet. The full moon hasn't come up. Why is she changing so fast?" My dad asks frantically, his voice sounding close by, he must be right at the bars of the cage.

"She's under too much stress. Her body is kicking her ass and taking over." Yeah, it's kicking my ass all right. I let out a whimper and flip over, clambering instinctually onto my hands and knees. My hand clutches at my stomach and my head falls to the blanket, pressing into it.

"Okay, little one. I know it feels like you're dying, but I promise that you aren't. Whatever you're feeling is a normal part of the change, it will all-"

"Rae?" Santana's soft voice reaches my ears and I sob out. She sounds too far away, yet my name felt like it was whispered through my head, lancing through the pain.

I must have imagined it and the thought makes me sob again. The sobbing turns into screams of agony when my arms collapse from under me. They bend and contort in ways that they should never go. My bones feel as though they are breaking and fusing back together over and over. I scream again as the mind numbing pain spreads out to my shoulder's before extending downwards, making my spine arch and twist along the way as the pain dominates my being and travels down all the way to my legs. The breaking and twisting of my bones and insides continue to wreak havoc and I scream out until breath leaves my lungs and I can no longer cry or breathe.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" I hear a vaguely familiar voice holler out, but I am too far-gone to distinguish the voice, or even to speak aloud in reply.

Then yelling starts and sounds of struggle and muffled cursing in a different language. It's the last thing I hear before the pressure in my head and face builds to an unbearable point. All I can hear is the pounding of my blood through my ears as I manage to drag in a breath before my body tightens and coils inwards. I'm screaming and shrieking as I thrust out my neck. My jaw unhinges and extends as my head and body feel to explode and then suck back together in a mass of raw nerves. I writhe on the blankets beneath me, shuddering, shaking, and breathing raggedly through my torture.

"Oh, Rach, baby you are beautiful." I pick out my daddy's voice easily. My hearing has come back and he doesn't sound muffled as the others had. "If only your dad didn't just pass out he could see you too." I want to laugh at what he said, but all that comes out is a soft whine.

Someone retching in the background has my nose twitching in discomfort; the smell is putrid and overwhelming. "Q, no. No sudden movements, you could startle Rachel." Riley speaks next. She sounds crisp and clear from close by.

"Is she asleep?" Quinn asks even quieter, like she's whispering right in Riley's ear, but I hear it as if the question was asked in mine. I'm ready to open my eyes now. The pain my body endured is fading away so quickly and so gradually testing it out, I first open one eye and then the other.

"No, see? She's coming around. Rachel, look at me." Riley requests softly, her voice though, still sounds loud. I look at her, into her eyes. "Hey there." She smiles at me. "Guess what? You did it, Rachel. It's over and you are so damn beautiful." She holds out her hand to me. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

I automatically start to move towards her. My mind is telling me that she's no threat to me, I trust this woman. Her hand reaches out slowly to my head, then her fingertips stroke through my hair, no, my fur.

"Soy fino, la perra. Suéltame!" I jerk my head away from Riley's exploring hand to a familiar tone of voice coming from across the room. I gaze around the large space quickly, but by the time I find the owner of the sexy voice, Aris is leading them up the stairs and out the room. Though, leading may not be the right term. Carrying with force, there, that fits better.

"¿Lo que el carajo, Aris?" The livid, fiery voice sends shivers up my spine and makes me shudder in immediate arousal. I emit another whine, wanting to follow them up there so I can hear more of that exotic, heat inducing language.

The voice reminds me of the one person who isn't here, who I wanted here most. I could have sworn it was my feisty Latina, but why haven't I seen her yet? It has to be her. Who else do I know that speaks fluent Spanish? I want to see her, I just, I want her here, now. I tilt my head in thought. She couldn't handle seeing me this way. I disgusted her, she left and now she hates me.

When there's a light touch on my paw, it knocks me out of my depressing thoughts. I turn my head back to Riley, but it isn't her touching me, it's Quinn. She is rubbing her fingers between my toes and over my whole paw, apparently finding it awe worthy.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing, Q?" Riley questions her in alarm, just noticing that she is touching me. Is she scared that I'll harm Quinn? I have felt no such inclination toward anyone in here. All I feel right now is calm, and perhaps curiosity. Moreover, if my stomach sounding like a lion's growl is any indication, I'm hungry as well. Oh, that's why Riley is worried. She's afraid I'll try to eat Quinn, or someone else. No. I'm hungry, but there is no way I would attack any of them for food.

"You touched her; I thought it would be okay if I did too. She looks so calm." Quinn swiftly pulls her hand away, eyes wide and wary as she stares at me, then Riley. "Do you think she would hurt me?"

In response, I follow her hand, nudging it with my nose. Quinn startles, whipping her head back toward me so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash from it. She winces and rubs at her neck, but keeps her eyes glued to me. I lick over her hand, letting her know that I have no intentions of hurting her and she lets out a breath before cautiously moving her hand to my head like Riley had done before. Her fingers tickle over one of my ears, making it flicker beneath her touch, and her laugh is warm and relaxed.

"She can understand me, right?" Quinn glances back at Riley for a split second, then at me, as she rubs my head.

It feels nice. She's being so gentle with me and her smile is contagious. Riley beams at me, but her eyes hold sadness in them when she turns her smile on Quinn. "Yeah, she can understand us."

"Rachel, you look … It's just, your eyes, they're different. I have to ask, is it okay if I take some pictures of you?" Quinn speaks, with some difficulty, apparently not exactly sure what to say or how to say it. However, the thing about my eyes catches my attention real quick. I'm not sure what she means, but now I really want to look at myself.

I lick her knee, saying that I don't mind because really, I would love some photographs of me. At least then I'll know how I truly appear to them. My stomach growls at me again, the sound reverberates through our small space and has Quinn and Riley laughing. I know that if I were in human form, they would see me blushing. Human form, that just sounds so weird. This is all so very strange.

"Quinn, why don't you go check on your friend and grab your camera. I'd love to have some pictures of my daughter. This is just so surreal, but I know that it is real because we witnessed it with our own eyes. Well, sadly, my husband missed out on the last part. I'm glad I caught him before he landed on the hard floor. Speaking of him, he should be awake by now. Seeing our baby in that much pain must have knocked him out for the night." My daddy rambles on nervously, looking at me with barely contained wonder. His eyes are shiny with tears and he looks like he is about to go crazy if he doesn't get the chance to come in here.

Somehow, I know that's what he wants. He wants to see me up close and personal. Quinn seems reluctant to leave, but she gives me one last scratch behind my ear before standing up.

"I'll go with you. Devon, can you stay with our girl?" Riley gets up as well, digging out a key from her pocket. She hands the key over and Devon takes it with a smile directed at me.

"I'm pretty sure she's starving, so I'd watch out if I were you." Quinn quips, winking at Devon as both she and Riley leave the cage I'm still stuck in.

While they are gone, daddy and Devon join me in here, both taking turns to pet me like a dog. I am enjoying it though, but for some reason now that Quinn and Riley are not in here, I feel distracted. My eyes keep landing on the stairs. There's something that smells so, so good up there and I can't help but take a stab at getting up. My legs wobble and I plop back down on my belly. I whimper, not from pain, but from not being able to get closer to the heavenly smell.

"What's wrong baby? Is it normal for her to be this weak?" Daddy asks me first, rubbing my head, then turns his attention to Devon, who's looking at the stairs too.

"Yes, sir. She's been lazy since she changed, enjoying a bit of a fuss. It's going to take a couple of tries to be stable on her feet. She has a lot of body weight to hold now and it takes a while to get used to everything." Devon looks between us with a teasing smile. "And, the whimper was because she smells food." She reassures my daddy because I can't. "I can hear them about to come down here so Rachel can eat."

I do smell food, but it isn't just that. There is something else in the air, something fresh and clean as if someone just took a shower. When footsteps fall on the steps, I perk up, waiting to see who comes down and if they will indeed have food in hand. I start to smell something salty, but it still isn't something for me to eat. As they continue to walk down the stairs, I instantly set my eyes on one of the most beautiful sights ever to grace my presence. Santana. She's carrying a tray of food, but something is wrong because the normally unemotional girl has tears running down her smooth, tan cheeks.

A deep rumble starts in my belly and comes out of my mouth as a low growl. I fight through the initial weakness in my body and force myself up, feeling the need to be near her. She stops mid step, staring at me wide eyed. Her tears are still steadily falling down her face. I whine from seeing her like this, my nose sticks through a hole in the cage and I paw at the fencing, wanting out.

"Yoshi?" Hearing my nickname from her lips makes my heart speed up and an all over pulse, vibrate through my body. Our eyes lock, hers are showing fear with something else I cannot yet decipher. A feeling of want, need, and possessiveness blossoms within me, making something inside flicker and sparkle. The only thing I can think of is 'mine'. I growl again, this time it comes out louder as I claw at the metal cage to get out. There are several gasps emanating from the room, but I ignore them and take the wire between my teeth, tearing at it.

Xxxx

(One hour earlier, Santana's POV)

Damn it, what am I supposed to do? I don't know, I really don't, and this shit is seriously too crazy for me. I mean Rachel Berry, the girl who I'm supposed to hate but don't, the girl I've tortured for all of our high school life up until recently and the same girl who just attacked me with her lips this morning, is turning into a fuckin werewolf. How, how the hell do I process all of this? I'm really too tired to try and process anything right now. My head is still fuzzy and it's making me sleepier than a good hard fuck ever did. Hell, I probably shouldn't even be driving, but I am so conflicted that there is no way I can go home and just sit there. Where should I go? That's easy, Rachel's. But I can't, not yet. I need somewhere else.

It's times like these that I wish that I were 21, a bar would be fan-fucking-tastic right about now. Of course, I've been in a few with puck when he got us some fake id's that one time, but they expired a while back and apparently Puck's 'secret friend' got caught last year and is now sitting in a jail cell. I could always go raid my mother's liquor cabinet. She went to some party tonight, so it would be perfect. No, that would mean going home, where I don't want to be. A party would be great right about now, but I have the sneaking feeling that no matter what I do, drinking at home or at some jocks house, I'll become drunk and end up doing something stupid, like driving, and even I know that that wouldn't be good. I already have a mild (feels worse than mild, but who am I to argue with a doctor? The one who's fucking dealing with the pain and dizziness, that's fucking who. Mild my ass) concussion, and Rachel would surely kill me if she ever found out about me drink driving.

My mind is made up for me. Everything I think of is pointing me to Rachel, so I'm making myself drive to Rae's house and I am going to be there for her. Just as soon as I drive around the block a time or two.

Okay Lopez, you are going to pull into the yard and park your lame ass car right beside Q's. Right after this one last time around the block. I still have time; the full moon isn't until seven. It's all good. On the other hand, maybe driving around the block looking like a creeper isn't the best idea, not with all the weird looks I'm getting from the Trick or Treaters and their now wary parents. Guess if I was walking around with my kid and saw the same car drive past us 5 times, I'd be thinking 'Stranger Danger' too. My cell rings from the passenger seat causing me to finally stop at the curb. I bite my bottom lip, wondering if I should answer it or not. My hands contract against the steering wheel until the ringing stops, then a few seconds later it beeps at me. I have a voicemail. I shakily grab for the phone and peek at the screen, Quinn. Uh oh, this cannot be good. What if something is wrong, well more wrong then what is supposed to happen? I quickly check the voice mail.

"Damn it Santana! Why aren't you here? Rachel needs you; don't you get that by now? She is calling out for you and if your ass doesn't show up in the next five seconds, I am never speaking to you again." What? R-Rachel needs me? Why would she be calling for me? I'm not that great and even though we have spent some time together lately, we aren't that close. It would make more since if she were calling out to Quinn, or even R-Riley.

Oh ugh, that thought makes me want to throw up. Why? Okay, yeah, she kissed me, but I don't think she was in her right mind. Her skin was burning up and she was stripping off her clothes for God's sake. No, she definitely wasn't acting right. She didn't mean to kiss me; it was from a high-grade fever, that's all. So why does that make me want to cry my eyeballs out? Did I, Santana Lopez, want Rachel Berry to kiss me for realz? NO. Right? No, that answer tastes wrong on my tongue. It feels wrong in my head. Oh fuck, I wanted it. I wanted Rachel this morning more than anything or anyone. She felt so good pressed against me and I remember moaning from the contact alone. The kiss, whether it was accident or not, made me see millions of shooting stars burst across a midnight's sky. What the hell? I haven't ever been this cheesy! What is wrong with me?

I let out a frustrated huff and hit the steering wheel with my fist before I sigh out and exit the safe haven that is my car. I walk to their front door, stand there for several seconds and then I lift my sweaty hand to knock on the door. Minutes pass with no answer, so I knock again after wiping my hand on my jeans. There are no signs of life, no footsteps or voices headed my way. Worry grips tightly at my chest. I contemplate just going in since Q already called me. She has to at least expect that I will show, right? Sighing again, I cautiously try the doorknob, it turns easily and the door gives.

Something's wrong. I can feel it. It's silent as hell in this house, and cold as fuck. It's like walking along the chilled aisle at the supermarket and it makes the hair on my arms stand on end as chills immediately run up my spine. Despite it being deathly quiet and seemingly lifeless, there is some kind of energy in the air, something pulling me towards the basement door. The door is open and I can now pick up voices from inside. I walk slowly and warily down the stairs, not sure what I'm going to find down there. First thing I see are Rachel's dads', Aris, and then Devon, standing around a huge cage. What the fuck? No, please tell me I am seeing things because there is no way in hell that I'm seeing Rachel inside of a damn dog cage.

"Rae?" Her name leaves my mouth in a disbelieving, questioning whisper. I watch in anguish as she lets out a heart breaking sob, then continues to cry uncontrollably. Her cries turn into screams, making me sick inside and wanting nothing more than to run over there and do something, anything to make it stop. Before I know it, my feet have carried me to stand beside Devon and my hand is covering my mouth as Rachel's limbs manipulate into what should be impossible directions.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" I yell out in horror for her pain and waste no more time in running to the obstacle separating me from her, but strong arms go around me before I reach the gate.

"Get off me, Aris. Right now! I have to help her." I struggle to get out of her vice like grasp, needing to be in there with Rachel. She's freakin' writhing about and screaming in agony while they all just stand and watch. Ay dios mio, the screams.

"There is nothing you can do for her. None of us can make this any better, Santana." She holds me tightly, too tight, and speaks calmly in my ear. "It's started and you can't go in there now, it's too late. You should have been here hours ago." Her calmness, as well as her accusing words (no matter how true), piss me off.

"How can you be so calm while she's in so much fuckin pain?" I shout, shoving her at the same time with all my might, as far as I can. "Outta my way, perra estúpida!" She moves backwards and slightly to the side a few inches, enough for me to push past her and launch myself at the gate. I growl out when it won't open. It's locked. They have her locked in there, out of my reach. They are dead, so, so dead. I'ma cut these bitches.

A loud grunt comes from behind me. I turn enough to see what happened and clench my jaw when I am met with the sight of Hiram passed out in Leroy's arms. I almost wish I could do the same, but that would mean leavin' Rae, and there is no fuckin' way that that is gonna happen.

I glance back at Rachel again, just in time to see her change completely, with one last hoarse cry.

Bile rises up in to my throat from seeing Rachel go through all of that torture and pain as she changed from herself into something else entirely. It was all my fault. I shoulda protected her from that thing in the woods.

"Miedra. I'ma be sick"

My hand goes over my mouth and I sprint as far away as I can get before losing the contents of my stomach all over the basement floor. I hear Riley say something to Q in the background, and then hands are brushing my hair back and holding on while I heave everything out. When I'm done, I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and stand, unsteadily, upright. Devon's hands fall from my hair. She steps back and looks at me worriedly.

Before I can say anything, I hear Riley talking again, pulling my attention back to her and Quinn. My eyes narrow as she speaks quietly, reaching out to Rachel with a smile on her face. I step forward, not liking this at all. It should be me in there, not her and Q.

"San, are you okay?" Aris asks from beside me. I hadn't noticed her move towards me and that made summoning the bitch I've been unconsciously been hiding, all the easier. I glare at her full force, but all she does is sigh as she reaches out for me. I jerk out of reach.

"Soy fino, la perra. Suéltame!" I'm so angry that when she grabs at me again, my first language spills out of my mouth. This time she catches onto me snuggly.

"Santana, easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Try to relax, we are going upstairs and you are getting in the shower, okay?" Relax? She's seriously telling me to relax? Oh, hells no. Who does she think she is; telling me what to do? "¿Lo que el carajo, Aris!" I holler out at her when she manhandles me to the stairs, and then up them.

"I have no idea what you've been saying, but I have a feeling you're cussing me out. Am I right? Listen, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good, and Rachel's. You threw up everywhere, including on your clothes. The smell is very strong for us, so please, take a shower and freshen up. Your friend will appreciate it, trust me. I'll get you some clothes. I'm sure that one of us has something that will fit you." She loosens her grip on me as she leads me to Rachel's room.

I stop trying to fight as reason permeates my anger. I'm drained and tired, and just want to get outta these nasty clothes so that I can go be with Rae. That is if they'll even let me. How is it even fair that Quinn is in there with her? Why did she get to stay in the cage while Rachel turned, and not me? I know I should have been here sooner, but damn, I came. Doesn't that count for something? Fuck, I gots to get back down there. She needs me. Quinn said so herself.

"Uh-uh, not yet babe. You need to get clean first, remember?" Aris stops me from marching out the door, and with a hand on my bicep; she swiftly turns me around and nudges me to Rachel's bathroom.

I sneer at her and slam the door in her face, beyond enraged that everyone is denying me the one reason I'm even here. How can I be here for her when they won't even let me in there? God I need her. I can't concentrate on anything but her. I'm still feeling the energy I first felt when I walked in the house, except now it's stronger, and it's taking all of my will not to tear the bathroom door down to follow it back to Rachel.

"San, the faster you get in the shower, the faster you can go see Rachel." Aris' annoying voice sounds through the door, making me glare and wish my gaze could penetrate through it; straight to her.

I sigh, knowing that the sudden pain in my ass is right. It's just so hard to move away when all I wanna do is run back to the basement and just- "Santana please! You're really killing me here"

My thoughts are interrupted by Aris. This time she's yellin out in what seems like desperation or some shit. What crawled up her ass and died? No one said anything about her having to baby sit me.

"No. If I was killing your ass, you would know it, Aris." I shout back through the door. "And what the hell do you even mean? You three are always so weird and shit, well, no I take that back, Devon is the sane one in your little tight knit family." Whatever, I can't deal with this right now; my head is starting to pound.

I ignore whatever her mumbled reply is and force myself over to the tub, finally getting in. The shower is a quick one. I get in and out, dry off half way then brush my teeth with a spare toothbrush. I walk out and into Rachel's room. Aris is sitting on the bed, and when she looks up at me, her eyes rake slowly over my body. "Don't you have your own girlfriend to gawk at?" I snap at her and take the clothes off the bed she had gathered for me. I dress whilst avoiding Aris' pervy gaze from besides me.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, but you're the one who walked out naked. So, as far as I'm concerned, you can't blame me for admiring the view. Come on, I hear Quinn and Riley in the kitchen making food. I'm sure Rachel is the-"

Not waiting on her to finish the sentence, I push past her out the room and don't stop until I hit the kitchen. Quinn is standing at the counter, camera clutched in one hand and staring at Riley's ass as she digs in the fridge. She is so entranced, that it takes the flashing light from my phone, to break her out of her dazed state. She flushes when she realizes that I just caught her ogling, but her brows furrow and then she is heading my way with a look of determination on her face. I pocket my cell quickly and grin at her. I'ma keep that picture for all time. Who knows when I'll need it for blackmail?

"Delete that, Lopez. Right now." She hisses in my face, reaching for my pocket with a totally unnecessary (in my opinion) force that knocks me back and into Aris. She chuckles while holding me steady and before Quinn can reach me again, Aris takes the phone right out of my pocket, holding it up higher than Quinn can reach. Looks like I'm not the only one who finds it entertaining, watching her jump for it.

A loud whimper coming down from the basement makes us all stop and look that way. The sound has me frowning deeply, knowing it could have only come from Rachel. I take a step forward. My mind now back on one thing and one thing only, but I'm stopped yet again, this time by Riley. She rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Get. The. Fuck. Outta my way." I growl and flick her hand away, trying to shove past.

"Santana, I just wanted to know if you would like to carry her food down." Riley's voice makes me pause at the doorway, because yeah, I'm all for that as long as I get to actually see Rachel. I'm about to go insane, the energy is pulling at me and the need to be down there is overwhelming. I'm wondering why they can't see that I'm torn apart by not being near her.

"Whatever. Just give me the damn food." I turn, stalking back over with a scowl and my hands held out. Quinn tentatively sets a tray of what looks, and smells like half cooked meat. Ew, what the hell?

"She's vegan asshole, and now you're not only giving her meat, but half cooked meat that could give her a disease or some shit? No, no, Dios. What is wrong with all of you?" I yell at Riley, so damn frustrated and angry.

Instead of waiting on a response, my feet carry me where I belong, tray still in hand because I forgot to throw it in Riley's face. Damn, should have taken the chance when I had had it. Hot tears trail down my face, making my eyes blurry and I'm not even sure when it was that I started crying, or why. As soon as I hit the last step, a throaty rumble pierces the quietness and makes me pause. Surprised by the growl, I look over at Rachel through my tears. She looks at me and lets out a whine before she starts to attack the cage to get out. Fear rises in me. This huge beautiful animal wants out and I'm somewhat afraid it's because she wants to maim me. Perhaps this is her chance to really get back at me for everything I've ever done to her.

"Yoshi?" I call hesitantly, the nickname slipping out without thought. She stops moving and our eyes lock, but her eyes have changed too. They're now the color of runny honey; with a burst of orange around her pupils, much lighter than the warm brown that they usually are.

She doesn't stay still long, not with me staring at her. Her body lifts up and comes down against the cage as she emits a thunderous growl. I gasp when she takes the metal in her teeth and tries to rip it apart. I'm rooted to the spot, not knowing if I want to run away or run to her. She's scaring me, and I don't know what to do. I can still feel the strong pull though, and that is why I haven't run yet.

"Santana, I need you to turn around and go back upstairs." Riley whispers from right behind me. Her arms go around my waist, trapping me.

"No way, I-"

"Everyone who isn't in the cage already, get out the room. Now!" The bitch cuts me off as she whirls us around and pushes me up the stairs.

The tray clatters to the ground. I hear the meat splatter across the steps followed by a vicious snarl erupting from Rachel. She bangs bodily against the cage again and again. Startled, I jump away from Riley and back up with wide eyes showing my shock and fear. Riley rushes us up the stairs and slams the door behind us.

"Riley, what the hell is going on with Rachel? Is that shit normal? I thought she wasn't supposed to be all violent." I ask, glancing away from the now shut basement door to the rest of the group. I'm confused and more than a little frightened from what just occurred. The part of me that isn't scared shitless, is buzzing with a need to go back down there, back to Rachel. Would she really hurt me, or any of us?

Riley rubs a hand across her face and swallows. "She's just really hungry, and since this is her first time changing, all of her emotions and needs are stronger. She doesn't know how to control them yet." She takes a deep breath. "Let us give her some time to relax and eat first, then we can go and see how she's doing, okay?" Riley answers me calmly as she stands in front of the door, blocking it mostly from my sight. My hands clench into fists from the effort of not shoving her ass out the way. I really, really want to be down there. My scared side is fighting internally with the energy or whatever it is, pulling at me.

There are too many of them right now, stopping me from being with her. I can feel my anger beginning to bubble again, past the fear. "I'm going up to her room to lie down. You all," I glare at everyone staring at me. "Just leave me the fuck alone, comprende?" I grit out menacing, hoping to get the point across. Riley looks hurt for a split second before she covers it up with a blank expression. She nods once, and then moves away from me to stand over by Quinn. I'm not the only one who notices as she tenses up and looks uncomfortable to be besides Riley. Riley notices too. Her blank expression crumbles back to hurt and she nods again before storming off towards the basement door. She slams it shut behind her and I swear that her eyes were glistening with tears as she rushed out.

God, my head is killing me, and I'm so damn tired. Yeah, Rae's bed is looking more appealing by the second. I peer over at Quinn. She's looking pretty crushed or somethin, guess we both have too much shit to deal with right now.

"Yo, Q? Let's go. You're comin with me." I get her attention and grab her hand. Giving her no time to protest, I drag her away from the kitchen and up the stairs to Rachel's room. She doesn't argue though, in fact, when we make it to the room, she tugs out of my grasp and practically throws herself onto Rae's comfortable bed. I join her in a slightly less dramatic way, and as soon as my head hits Rachel's favorite pillow, I'm encompassed in her scent. I breathe in as deeply as I can, thinking only of my Rae. I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I startle when Quinn's arms wrap around me. I hadn't even realized that she'd moved closer. I lie there stiffly at first, in shock, because Q hardly ever initiates this much physical contact with me. I'm at a loss as to how to react. The hugging isn't unwanted however, I've missed her and she's obviously in distress over the whole Riley thing. Plus, it's just us in the room. Nobody has to know that the two bitches who rule the school are holding each other for comfort.

I'm about to say something, to ask her what went on at the hotel, but the soft snore that comes out of her mouth stops me. Instead, I close my eyes and breathe in deeply again, letting my wolf's scent lull me to sleep as well. _Wait, my wolf? What the fuckity fuck, Santana?_

* * *

A/N:2 Ok, what do you think? I know it's a little shorter than the last few chapters, but I hope you guys liked it alright. Here are the spanish translations..

Soy fino, la perra. Suéltame! / I'm fine, bitch. Let go of me! , ¿Lo que el carajo, Aris! / What the fuck, Aris!

Thanks for reading. Review please? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, so I know it has been over a month since the last update and I am soo very sorry for that. A certain someones computer crashed and is now in the shop, she lost everything, including chapter 20, so I resent it. Until she can sift through it, here is the unedited version, well, the first half is beta'd, but not the rest of it yet. I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. Try not to kill me for the wait lol. :P When this is re-edited, I'll repost. I hope this is enjoyable at least.. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing and alerting/favoriting. Everyone of them means alot. ^.^**

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

A sudden radiating warmth and heavy pressure against my back stirs me to consciousness. I yawn out and leisurely turn over into the heat, stretching and then burrowing into it. Damn, Santana really needs to shave. At least she's warm. She actually feels really good, even if she is starting to resemble cousin It. Wait, what?

My eyes snap open and my body stiffens in reaction to the large stranger in bed with me. I feel the other person tense as well, but as soon as I raise my hands to push away from them, my fingers sink further into soft fur and I instantly relax. Recognition causes me to tighten my grip and scoot forward into Rachel. She's still in werewolf form and I briefly wonder why as she relaxes also.

Rachel settles closer to the girl whom I had thought I'd woken up with, and I'm surprised that Santana hasn't woken up yet. The heat coming off of Rachel is enough in itself to rouse someone out of their sleep, but she's huge and heavy too, and taking up the middle of the bed. I find myself pleased that Rach is letting me cuddle up to her; because holding on to her is the only reason why Santana and I haven't been pushed off either side of the bed. She must've crawled up in between us at some point as we slept. I am a bit confused as to why she's here. Only a little while ago; she was trying her best to get out of the cage so she could get to Santana, and now she's here. I'm hoping that one of the others, Riley maybe, would've stopped her if they thought that Rachel was at all dangerous though, so I cuddle in further, pressing my face into the warmth of the scruff of her neck.

Oh God, did she escape? I startled suddenly as I dozed. What if she managed to tear out of the cage and maimed everyone in her path to get up here? I felt the wolf huff from besides me. She must've sensed my panic. No, Rachel wouldn't do that. I don't believe she would hurt any of us. Riley must have deemed her calm enough and let her come up here to be with Santana, plus, if she were really in so much of a rage and clawing through all of them, why didn't she attack me too? So, no. She's perfectly safe and wouldn't try to hurt any of us, unless we were to harm S in some way, then I wouldn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't tear her way through us until every last one of us had paid for hurting her girl.

I'm not stupid. I know how close they've grown. I see the way they look at each other. Rachel has always been obvious, but then Santana would say or do something that let me know that the budding attraction wasn't one sided. And, after witnessing what happened in the basement, I'm pretty sure Rachel sees Santana as her mate or whatever. She reacted in a similar way to what Riley did (though in a much more vicious and possessive manner.) that one day in the kitchen when everything changed for me, the first day that my world turned upside down, the second being when Riley told me what it meant. My world was not only turned upside down then, but inside out too. Nothing was or would be the same ever again.

I sigh; baffled at the situation I'm in. I don't know what to do about Riley at all and it's frustrating me like crazy. She is driving me crazy. I'm suddenly not sleepy anymore. I'm wide awake and my mind is racing with thoughts that are preventing me from staying relaxed and content. Now the question is, should I get up and go be sociable or stay in bed where it's warm and quiet, but my mind is taking me to gloomy places? Maybe a distraction is just what I need to get my mind off of things. I open my eyes and another yawn passes my lips. Looking around the dimly lit room (someone left the bathroom light on, so there's enough light to see Rachel and Santana's silhouettes), I glance at Rachel's book case and DVD stand. My gaze slowly drifts over to the doorway, where I end up jumping out of my skin when I'm met with the sight of someone leaning against the doorframe. Rachel tenses again and lift's her head while Santana snores soundly beside her. I huff and roll my eyes when I recognize the person standing there is the same one invading my every thought. She scared the shit out of me. How long has she even been standing there watching us? Watching me? The hallway light flips on, but she hasn't moved a muscle, it had to have been someone else. From my spot, I can see that she is wearing a grimace that is turning sheepish and shy. That look alone softens mine and makes my heart flutter.

One look and I'm a goner. Who can stay mad at that? At her? Was I even mad or angry with her at all? No, I'm just so damn confused and lost. I glance back at Rachel. She's moved her massive body as close as possible to Santana without smothering her. When did she even move? And how can San still be asleep with a huge ass werewolf right there all in her space? She must have been more tired than me, or maybe it's her head. What if she's been stressing too much and had ended up sinking into a coma or something? Now my head hurts.

"Santana's fine, Q." Riley whispers from the doorway, her voice just loud enough for me to hear without waking the two sleeping beauties. "Rachel being in here is making her sleep better. Look at how tranquil she is. Nothing is wrong." She's right. I don't think I've ever seen San looking so peaceful. Her face is free of worry and pain, and she's even wearing the ghost of a smile.

I look at Riley, nodding that I understand and am no longer worried. She appears to be tired, like she hasn't slept in days tired. I then with only a little hesitance, pat the spot beside me for her to come over and slide in. The need to be near her is overriding my confusion over our situation, it's like that every time were close to each other. I feel this strong pull and it's getting harder and harder to fight it, and when I do fight, I end up hurting her with my words or actions. She blinks in surprise, but starts walking across the room, albeit a little cautiously. She slowly sits down in the spot I patted, the very small spot that has us very close, and if I'm honest, it's making me a little nervous and a little excited to finally be near her again. It's tense and silent as she moves to lie down in the small area, but my heart begins to race just from the close proximity. We're so close; she has to press her back against me so that she doesn't roll off of the bed. I'm not complaining. She smells good, musky and alluring, that I can't help but lean in to her. My nose grazes her hair and I breathe more of her in. I can't help but shudder in response.

"Q-Quinn?" She stutters my name out breathily. I've never heard her sound so breathless. She's confused and I don't really blame her. It's me that's been running hot and cold with her. My name comes from her lips again, and I shiver again.

My whole body seems to feel it as she says my name, tremors flicker tantalisingly over the nerve endings in my skin and sends jolt after jolt of arousal down to my core. However, no matter how hot I'm feeling, and no matter how much I want to give into her, into my instincts, we need to talk before things get out of control. I keep my face pressed to her hair, not willing to lose any connection with her. I may be seriously confused where my feelings for her are concerned, but I can't deny the magnetic pull and the admittedly powerful attraction I have towards her, not anymore. I need this contact. "Riley, I don't know what I'm doing here." I push further forward until my nose is against her neck. "I'm confused and scared, and I know I'm confusing you too, but I'm not sure what it is you want from me or how this even works. And I'm n-not gay, I've never, um, well, there was this one time I had a crush on Santana, but now there's you and I don't know what to do Riley."

I'm so befuddled and my brain isn't working right and the words that came out didn't seem right either, though I don't even know what the right words are because I don't know how to handle this. Being this close to her has me flustered and no closer to knowing what I'm supposed to do, or what I want to do.

She shuffles in her spot before turning around in my arms. Her eyes are dark and shimmery as they lock onto mine. "You don't have to do anything, Quinn. I'm sorry, this should have never happened. You shouldn't have found out about us, about me, like you did, or at least not so soon. I never meant to fuck up your life, Quinn."

She looks down and away from my face, and then, despite her words, she buries her head against my chest. I rest my chin on the top of her head and wrap my arm around her tightly. "You didn't fuck up my life; my life has been fucked up since long before we ever met you three." I sigh as I turn my face so that my cheek lies against her hair. "You can't help whom you fall for or who becomes your mate. Look at Rachel's dads for instance, and Devon and Aris. I don't blame you; I just don't know where to go from here."

"I don't either. I do know that I really, really like you. A lot. I know you feel our connection too, Q. We have a bond, but I'm not going to pressure you, ever. You're not even 17 yet. I understand that, you still have high school with all its stupid drama to go through, and I'm not even sure what your home life is like. So, there's no pressure. I'll give you all the time you need to figure out if you're even willing to at least go out with me. I'm not going to ask for your hand in marriage. Being mates doesn't mean I own you or that we have to jump into something right away, or at all. Hell, being mates for any of us Were animals doesn't mean that we have to stay monogamous either. There are cases where some werewolves even claim to have two mates at the same time; it's like how humans fall in love more than once." I can feel her shuddery breaths as she speaks against my sternum, and I wish that she'd look at me now. "We don't have to treat this as serious as it appears to be if you don't want to. I'm not all wolf you know, I'm human too. We can date normally. I mean if that's what you chose to do, date me." I listen attentively, absorbing every word said in a nervous and awkward ramble that is muffled into my shirt.

I take a minute to think on what I want to say. I'm not even sure where I'm supposed to start. Do I want to date her? Do I like her enough to want a relationship, and with a girl, who is a werewolf? What would everyone think about that? I mean, I've never given any indication to liking women, and now that I do, well, one woman, what would happen if I actually pursued dating said woman? Is it even possible for me to not try anything with her? She just has such a pull on me, and I'm not denying that I like her too, so what the hell am I supposed to do? Rachel stretching out behind me disturbs my heavy thoughts, though when her snout nestles into my neck, I am anything but disturbed. And, when something heavy, I'm assuming its one of her mammoth paws, lands on my side and rests there, I let out a beaming smile against Riley's hair, not quiet believing that I'm the little spoon to a giant Rachel wolf. A giggle erupts from my mouth before I can stop it, but I close my lips tightly so nothing else can pass without permission. Riley's body is now taut and I'm only now noticing that where she is pressed against my shirt, it's wet. She's crying and I didn't even realise.

The giggle in me disappears and the mood quickly reverts back to tense and serious. A whine pierces the quietness, and my ear, making me wince. Rachel's head lifts up, and the next thing I'm aware of, is her leaning down past my face and nudging Riley with her nose. Riley sniffs loudly and curls into me in response. I watch a pink tongue peek out of Rachel's mouth and descend to Riley's cheek; she licks upward, taking the tears with her. The moment has my heart squeezing in fondness; Rachel is so damn caring and apparently hates seeing Riley in pain as much as I do. She moves back, licking across my neck in the process, then rests back into her spot inside the crook of my neck. Riley's fingers grip onto my waist just below where Rachel's paw has settled. My shirt had risen up with all of the shuffling and moving and I can now feel her warm fingers against my skin. I can't help my gasp at the feeling of her touching me, skin on skin. The sharp breath proves to be a mistake because Riley's scent hits my nose stronger than ever, striking all of my brain receptors, causing my body to shudder yet again. My breaths turns ragged as I slide my nails up her back and into the hair at the back of her neck. I latch on and hold her tightly to me. It's her turn to shiver now, and shiver she does, it racks her whole upper body. She whimpers and my body comes to life. She makes me breathless, her scent and touch, her presence, everything about her takes my breath away. How could I ever think about denying my complete attraction to her?

"Q, you're sending me mixed signals, we were ok before I broke the news, then you were pushing me away, ignoring and avoiding me, and now, I just I-I can't do this. I'm going to give us some space, we need it, I need it because I'm going to end up doing something to you right here in this bed." She's speaking quickly and is out the bed in an instant, leaving me cold and yearning for her to come back and 'do' whatever she wants to me.

"I don't want you to go." I reply, sitting up and reaching my hand out to her. My body is craving her, I need her to get back in here and, and do something, anything to make this feeling ease away.

Fresh tears are falling down her face and onto the floor, and her body is rooted to the spot as her weeping eyes stare down at me in confliction. She clenches her fists and slowly closes her eyes, then shakes her head no,

"I'm sorry, I have to Quinn, this is hurting me. I want you to wait until you are well and truly ready, because I don't want some of you, I want all of you." Her reply slaps me in the face then suddenly I'm angry, but not at her, at myself. I've been stupid, I didn't know I was hurting her so much, and that makes me sick to know I'm causing her so much pain.

I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and slam down on the oncoming tears, but they pass my tightly closed lids anyway. This is too much, we can't seem to win either way, how am I supposed to fix this? All I want is for her to crawl back in bed so that we can ignore the rest of the world outside this room, it's just not that easy though, nothing is easy. "I'm-"

"I know, I understand, I'm not mad at you ok? Just, take time think, to 'really' think. Then when you're ready to talk, I'm here for whatever you end up deciding. Don't worry about hurting me, if you your answer is no, I would rather you be honest than keep stringing me along and hurting the both of us. I care about you Quinn; all I want is for you to be happy, no matter what." She cuts me off and walks the few steps back to the bed, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hand, holding it in her own.

I'm not sure how to respond, what to say, so I nod with tears blurring my vision. Then not caring what she will do or say, I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles softly, needing to kiss her in some way, even if it's not where I really want. She smiles sadly, ducking her head down as she squeezes my hand and pulls away, she stands up and caresses my cheek, then leans down, planting a kiss on my forehead,

"Will you watch over them and make sure Santana doesn't freak out when she wakes up? I'm going out for some air."

"I will. Take Aris or Devon with you if you need to talk, I don't mind, they are your best friends and you should be able to tell them anything. Just don't make sound like too much of a bitch, ok?" I finally speak, my voice cracking on the words as I attempt not to choke on the sob that wants to come out.

"I'd never do that to you Q, I don't care how much you may end up hurting me, I wouldn't ever say anything bad about you. And, I know you don't mean just me, you're telling yourself that, talk to them. Santana will listen, even if she acts like she doesn't care about anyone's problems, she does care, and I can read how much you and Rachel mean to her." She is on the other side of the bed as she replies quietly, her eyes boring into mine with honesty and a little bit of a glare.

She's glaring at me for thinking she would do that. I look away and wipe at my tears, and when I'm able to see clearly again, I turn my head back to say something, but find her leaning down and kissing Santana's cheek. She hovers over her and does the same to Rachel, except she is kissing the back of her furry head. I'm touched at the sight of Riley being so gentle and affectionate with them, with San. It's refreshing to see, I hate when the two hardheaded girls are fighting and arguing with each other. It's also making me want another one. "Do I get one?"

She straightens back up and looks at me with a raised brow, "I already gave you one."

I frown and look away, pouting at the reply I didn't want, and then open my mouth to change her mind, "Maybe I forgot, maybe you should do it again to refresh my memory."

"If you forgot then I obviously didn't do it right. Or it wasn't good enough to remember." When I glance up, she's standing right in front of me, smirking.

My face goes serious and I reach out my hand towards her, brushing my fingertips against hers, the simple touch sends tingles up my arm and spreads throughout my body. Our eyes stay locked as she interlaces our fingers, and then she is leaning down, her face inching closer to mine. Not being able to take it, and not caring if she was planning only to kiss my cheek, I lean up, meeting her half way and planting a soft kiss against her lips. She gasps in surprise, but doesn't pull away; instead, she clutches onto my head and kisses me back. I moan into her mouth, relief filling me from finally having her lips on mine, like they should be. Always. She wrenches away before I can deepen it though, making me whine in protest and try to pull her back in. She jerks out of reach and shakes her head while holding out a hand, palm up, the 'stay where you are' signal. I force myself to stay down, and actually have to sit on my hands to prevent touching her.

"Come to me when you're ready. I hope that was unforgettable enough for you, because no way in hell will I ever forget that." She whispers in a husky voice, no doubt from arousal, she had to have felt what I just did. I'm fired up and ready to go. And, she just said that she wouldn't forget, well, neither will I.

By the time my brain connects with my mouth to react, to say something, she is gone. I feel the loss of her presence in every fiber of my being. Fuck, I'm so horny it isn't funny; I can feel my arousal dripping down my thighs. I've never felt like this; have never been so turned on so quickly before, I need release so damn badly. I lean back, head coming to a rest on Rachel's stomach, my eyes slip closed and a hand slides downward and into my panties. I'm slick against my fingers at the first touch and another, louder; moan than before passes my lips as soon as I rub over my clit. I had just wanted to see how wet she made me, honest. However, now that I have touched myself there is no going back, I'm not strong enough to stop. I start circling around my clit with quick and eager strokes, needing to come fast, needing it now. When a soft whimper, not from me, sounds in the room I stiffen up and frantically search for the owner. My eyes widen when I'm met with both Devon and Aris in the open doorway in an intimate moment. Aris has Devon pressed against her front and her hand has disappeared inside Devon's sweats, whose eyes are shut tightly and face showing nothing but bliss. My eyes lock onto Aris's completely blown ones, I'm not sure what to do now, my mind is telling me to look away, to pull my hand out and hide under the covers from total embarrassment. But, instead, my hand stays and keeps moving, keeps stroking.

I watch Aris glance away from me and kiss up Devon's neck, she sucks the tender flesh there, and then nips at it, causing Devon to moan and arch into her. I'm so turned on and out of it, that I continue to rub at a faster pace, already feeling that low down tickle building up, my fingers seem to be keeping up with Aris's and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from them. The noises coming out of both of theirs and my own mouth, is coaxing my orgasm even closer. Our heavy breathing and soft moans and whimpers are the only thing audible in the room. They are the only thing that matters right now, that and finding sweet release. Aris's other hand slips under Devon's shirt, it rides up along the way and neither one of them are shy about her breasts coming into view. In fact, somewhere along the line, her shirt is landing on the floor at their feet, and Aris is pinching and rolling her nipples until they are hard and straining. I have to look away for a moment to close my eyes at my own in coming orgasm, I can feel it right there, hanging right on the edge.

I need something to push me over, so I gaze back at them, lazily turning my head, which grazes against fur, reminding me that I am lying on Rachel and letting go in front of a whole group. Devon crying out as Aris bites her, hard, pushes all reservations from my mind. Her thighs clench and she is bucking and holding onto Aris with what strength she has left so she doesn't buckle to the floor. When her eyes somehow lock onto mine during her own rapture and from me Seeing such a sensual and hot as hell moment, has Riley's name and a string of curse words screaming out of my mouth as pure pleasure ignites and sends me over the edge and into one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever given myself.

I'm panting and breathing heavily as I come down, I'm spent and now want nothing more than for Riley to come back in here and cuddle with me. Even after that, what I just experienced, I am craving her like a drug. I'm also afraid to open my eyes, scared of what I'll see; a flush covers my body in humiliation. I just masturbated in front of four people; I came with Riley's name on my tongue, yelling it for the whole damn house to hear. I tentatively peek my eyes open and peer at the doorway, Aris and Devon are nowhere in sight and the door is closed; I didn't hear it close or even hear them make any more noise. Did I just imagine them? Was I so turned on and spaced out that my mind imagined the whole thing? I blink, now unsure. What the hell just happened? Feeling uncomfortable, and as if something is making my skin crawl, I glance at Rachel, only to be met with two set's of wide eyes.

"Oh God, I-I'm sorry" I blurt out, mortified, then bolt off the bed and away from them. I'm out her room before they can react, racing to the hall bathroom and slamming the door behind me. With renewed tears, I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. What else could possibly go wrong?

Xxxx

(Santana's pov)

Did she just, did I really see what I think I did? Seriously, Quinn for real just masturbated right in front of me? Maybe my head is worse than I thought, because there is no way Q the prude played with herself on the same bed as me, knowing I'm sleeping beside-whoa, what the fuck! My eyes land on something huge and furry and familiar, making me scramble off the bed in fear and confusion. When the hell did she get in here and how is she in here without trying to rip me to shreds? I watch her, my eyes jerking rapidly around, waiting for her to charge at me. But, she only moves to where she is standing on the bed, which causes it to dip severely under her mass weight, my heart is thudding in anticipation of what she is about to do. I'm still scared, not that I would admit it aloud, but there is also this calm over me, that seems to be radiating from her. She stretches her enormous body as a dog would, then afterward; she plops down on her belly and stares at me.

She stares at me with those beautiful eyes, taking me in with what I swear is a leer, though that might be wishful thinking on my part. I warily, hesitantly, make my way back over, walking slowly and guarded, keeping my eyes trained on her incase she decides to jump off the bed and attack me. She doesn't. I am now finally in front of her with nothing separating us. No stupid ass dog cage, and no Riley, it's perfect. Rachel is perfect. She is so beautiful, I have to touch her, I need to feel her. My hand cautiously extends to her head while our eyes stay locked; I trust her not to hurt me. When I graze my fingertips through her fur and she stays still, I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. A single tear descends my cheek. A happy and relieved as hell tear. I throw caution to the wind, seize her head in my hands, and then clutch it to my chest as I let out all the emotions I have felt today. She let's me and is making no move to get away, which has me crying harder, knowing she would rather be smothered against my breasts than pull away from me.

"Lo siento, Rachel. I wanted to be here sooner, I should have been here for you baby. Dios, I wanted to. I was just so scared, afraid for you, for myself, I didn't know what to expect. This is all so loco, but I'm here, and I'll be damned if I were to leave you now." I apologize to her desperately, needing her to know how sorry I am, and how much I wanted to be here with her, down there in the cage instead of Quinn and Riley or at least with them.

I would have given anything, done anything, to be inside there. But, no, I was stupid and just had to make myself late getting to their house, guess I shouldn't have driven that last time around the block. Es un burro, Lopez. I'm here now though, so there is no point in fretting over shit I can't take back. Rachel finally tugs her head free, but doesn't move far, only rising up enough to put her face so very close to mine. She leans in further, making my breath hitch and heart skip a beat, she is so damn scary, but at the same time, the fear that rises up when ever faced with her, falls back down and is replaced by a calmness and trust. Deep down I know that she wouldn't hurt me. Her tongue pokes out; it's longer than her human one, and appears to be pink. I wish the room light was on, because I can barley see her enough to make out all of her unique markings. I want to explore every inch of her until I learn everything about this beautiful, enormous, beast.

She licks up my cheek, cleaning it free of tears, and then does the same to the other side. This may make me a weirdo, but what she's doing feels nice, and surprisingly, her breath doesn't smell. When she is done, she moves backwards on the bed and lies down in the middle, leaving an open space big enough for me to slide in. I take the hint and waste no time in joining my wolf in bed, and instead of using the space given to me, I curl up against her, wanting to be as close as possible now that I'm finally able to have her near me. My face nestles into her soft fur and my arms cling to her as if she were just a dream and would fade away if I were to ever let go. It takes no time for me to give in to my exhaustion and to feel sleep creeping back in on me.

Before I am even able to actually let myself fall into dreamland, loud voices sound outside in the hallway, my tired eyes open and I frown. Don't they know we are trying to sleep in here? Why the hell are they being so loud? All I want to do is sleep the night away while snuggled into my girl. Someone knocks on the door, I curse and glare at the object keeping them from coming inside, hoping it will do it's job. Maybe if I ignore the knock, they will go away on their own. No such luck, the door creeks open slowly and a head peeks in, I'm about to growl at them to go the fuck away, but when the person enters fully, the words are stuck in my throat. "Britt?"

What in the world is Brittany doing here, Am I seeing things? They wouldn't let her in the house; knowing Rachel is up stairs in werewolf form still, would they? She smiles brightly, or at least that's what it looks like with the lights off. I'm pretty sure since the bathroom light is on, I can still see somewhat, and she is definitely smiling big. She skips over with that huge smile and in some kind of costume to my side of the bed and plops down in the empty space, making the bed shake just a little on my side. With Rae's weight taking it over, nothing short of another wolf would be able to make it budge all that much. "Uh, B, not that I'm not happy to see you, cause I am, I'm always happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"It's Halloween, S, I've been tricking or treating silly. I saw your car in Rachie's yard again, so while I was making my way through the neighborhood, I wanted to come see all of you and get some candy!" She answers as if it's supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world, and thinking on it now, it does make some sense. Yet that doesn't explain why they actually allowed her in the house, Rachel's daddy or Riley or someone could have told her we already went to bed.

Then again, who can say no to Brittany? Not me. Still, I don't understand. What time is it anyway? I glance at Rachel's alarm clock, it reads…11:38pm. Huh? "B, why are you out so late, is anyone with you? Who let you inside the house?"

Why isn't she freaking out about the alarmingly humongous wolf that's in the bed with me?

"I didn't know it was late, I was taking my time and going to every single house to get as much candy as I could. Artie is with me, well, he was, I think I left him a few houses down when I seen your car. One of Rachel's friends let me in; her name is Devlyn or something?" She shrugs the late hour off and answers me casually while her attention is on Rae. I have to roll my eyes fondly; she left Artie in the dust, just to come see us. She earns major kudos for that. Ha.

Wait, why would Devlyn, err, Devon, let her inside and especially upstairs? I'm confused as fuck right now. I look to the doorway, hoping to find someone standing there to explain this, cause I'm sure as hell lost. I thought Riley wanted the whole werewolf shit kept under wraps? Letting Britt in the house is a bad way of keeping it a secret. I jump, startled, when my eyes land on, not a person, but another wolf sitting there, watching us. Riley to be exact. Ok, now I know I'm dreaming. This is, is, weird. "Riley, what's going on?" O geez, did I really just ask her that, as if she can actually answer me? My smart meter is dumbing down by the day. Riley stands up and pads into the room, heading straight for the bed, her eyes trained on me and nothing else.

She hops up and onto the bed, and then B and I are screaming, flailing our limbs when it suddenly buckles under the added weight and crashes to the floor in a pile of splintered, and broken boards. My heart is now dropped in my stomach as I try to catch my breath, but I don't have time, because Riley is still approaching me, unfazed by the collapse. I breath harder, scared shitless, this is it, she's finally got the upper hand and is about to kill me for being a bitch. She hates me, this is proof, the look in her wolf eyes is proof. Unbelievably, this actually hurts more than I would have thought, not that I thought about her killing me before, but not the point. The point is that her wanting to kill me, hurts. I'm too afraid to open my mouth and say something to either of them, I really want to tell Rachel how I feel, to tell her that I want to take her out on a date, and treat her how she deserves, to tell her she's mine and that I want to make love to her and prove everything. But nothing comes out as Riley hovers over me, not even a plead for my life, this shit shouldn't even be happening, I was starting to kinda like the girl, at least when she wasn't keeping me from Rachel, but now I'm so terrified of her to where I can't even defend myself, what the fuck?

Tears are burning my eyes as they pour out, I resist moving to wipe them away, incase it causes Riley to attack me any sooner then she plans. I blink a few times to clear my vision some, and when it's clearer, I wish that it weren't, Riley's teeth are bared and she is growling lightly. I soon realize why, Devon is in the room, speaking softly and trying to coax the angry wolf off me. She's pissed at the interruption. I attempt a slight turn of my head, so that I can see my wolf and to my surprise, she doesn't look alarmed or scared for me. Her face is moving closer to mine, she isn't trying to stop Riley or push her away from me, no, she is not even paying attention to Riley, her eyes are glued to me and me only, as is Riley's. Oh God, what if they plan to kill me together? No, no, Rachel wouldn't do that to me, I mean we were in the same bed for hours and she didn't try anything, why now? Riley, it's all Riley all the time. I blame her, she has brainwashed my woman.

"Santana, don't move. I know it looks like she is about to take a chunk out of you, but I swear to God, she will not hurt you. Just stay still, talk to her, to both of them in a soft voice, it will help. She isn't going to listen to me now. I need to go get Quinn." Devon stops trying to talk Riley down and moves on to me, but her words don't do much to reassure me into believing that I am not about to become dinner.

I don't understand what's going on and why I'm suddenly so interesting to them both, I take a deep breath while keeping my eyes on Riley's, then open my mouth to speak, "Britt?"

"She's back downstairs with Aris, don't worry about her right now, keep your eyes on Riley or Rachel at all times until we can get them off of you. I'll be right back with help, I promise." She replies from farther away, apparently she's out the door now and leaving to go get Q. What good will she be though? I know her an Riley have become closer, but if Devon has a problem getting her best friend to move away from me, then how is Quinn going to be able to do it?

A low growl snaps my attention back to Rachel, her snout is in the crook of my neck and she is licking the presperating skin there, I swallow, hard, and somehow manage to look away. "Why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much Riley? I-I thought I was doing better with everything, with Rachel, will I never be good enough in your eyes?"

"What did I do wrong now, huh? All I wanted was to sleep holding onto my wolf, you are the one who let her come up here with me, and now you are taking it away. What the fuck, is wrong with you!" I continue talking, my voice getting louder with every word; I'm angry, hurt, and confused. It's all coming out, fear be damned. She needs to know how I feel, no more silence, I'm not a pussy, I'm not going to be the prey that lies there and lets her chew and spit it back out. Damaged and irreparable.

She sets her face inches from mine and growls deeply, at the same time Rachel nudges mine to where my neck is now visible and on display. A shudder racks my body as her tongue licks a path upward. Riley's body comes down on mine, settling on top of me. She is going to smother me while Rachel plays with their food.

"Oh my God, Riley, what, what are you doing?" Quinn's voice penetrates the room, and both Riley and Rachel tense and swerve their heads around to look at the new intruder. Devon flips the bedroom light on then pushes her gently towards us, she looks afraid, but is staying calm.

"Riley, you need to get off of Santana, right now, do you hear me?" She says it sternly, but quietly, so as not to startle them. Riley stands back up and I let out a breath, being able to breathe again. She jerks her head back to me though and leans down; I stiffen and close my eyes in fear. A wet, smooth, tongue glides up my chin and over my lips, as a set of teeth graze my ear.

Rachel. She nibbles on the soft flesh there and it takes great strength not to jerk away from her, but she is being gentle and even licks over it after she is done. Damn, this shouldn't feel as good as it does.

"Devon, are they, um, why are…what in God's name is going on?" Quinn mutters out from beside the bed, just as confused as I am, and sounding a bit frustrated too. I almost laugh at how adorable she sounds, but manage to refrain from doing so on account of the serious situation.

"To be honest, I'm not all that sure, but, maybe it has something to do with what happened in here earlier? Funny thing, we have extreme senses, and there is no doubt that she smells you. She may be reacting to it in a slightly primal manner." Devon retorts back, amused instead of being worried. I snort, knowing exactly what she's referring to. Now that I'm aware of why they are invading my very personal space and lickin' all over me, my body is reacting. It feels wrong, but oh so right. It would be better if they weren't furry, because I can't recuperate how I want to. I'm really needing to feel Rachel's skin on mine.

"I-uh, how does that affect Santana then? Shouldn't Riley-"

"Listen Quinn, we can stand here and discuss why and how until are faces turn blue, but that isn't going to help get her off Santana, so please, before her and Rachel go any further than what would be considered..Normal-ish, talk her down. She will react and listen to you, in fact, if you were to get a little closer, maybe touch her some, you will garner all her attention." Devon cuts her off, sighing and trying to get a little more serious. If she isn't that worried, then I shouldn't be either, right?

This isn't about killing me at all, it's about arousal, and Quinn's mixing with mine. Yeah, I'll admit it; I got a little hot and bothered earlier, watching Q get herself off. Riley smells both of us and it's the full moon, apparently, it is hard for her to resist acting on her ah 'urges' this time of the month. I'm suddenly not scared anymore, it was stupid to think she would hurt me, or that Rachel would hurt me. However, Quinn hasn't come to the same conclusion as me; I think she believes Riley is trying to hurt me because I was in the same room when it happened. And that is a valid thought, but, untrue. I know it, Riley wouldn't ever harm me, and Rachel wouldn't let her.

"Riley, please, stop this. Don't hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong. Come back down, let's go outside and get some fresh air, okay?" Oh, I am pretty sure she doesn't plan on hurting me, if they were really going to hurt or kill me, they would have done so by now. No, she wants something else, her and Rachel both. I'm flattered, I am. However, I just want to go to sleep with my wolf, not play 'let's make Santana our play toy and take advantage of her' plus, if Riley was in her right mind, and not taken over by the full moon, she wouldn't be all up on me, no way. She is in puppy love with Q.

Riley again, focuses on Quinn, who comes closer, close enough to reach her hand out carefully and run her finger's through the fur on Riley's chest. She closes her eyes in response, liking it, then she sits on my legs and let's Q keep rubbing her. "That's it, relax. No need to attack San, you and Rachel just terrified her to death. Do you honestly want her afraid of you? I thought you were trying to gain her friendship, you like her baby, you know you do, I know you do, so let's leave her alone before you end up scaring her away from you forever."

Quinn backs up, beckoning Riley down with shaky hands, she's on the verge of tears. That is how scared for me she is. I am honest to God touched; it also kinda makes me want to pull her in for a bear hug. Riley whines and follows her without a second glance to us. She sits at attention, at Q's feet, looking up at her with a wagging tail. "Rachel, you too, let's all go out back for a little while." Quinn ignores Riley and addresses Rachel instead, but she doesn't budge, she actually ignores her and lies down with her head on my chest.

"Rachel, you need to give Santana some space, she needs breathing room, because I'm petty sure that you and Riley almost gave her a heart attack. I'll take you outside and you and Riley can play in the back yard, how's that? I know you at least have to use the bathroom by now?" Quinn tries again, sounding more desperate this time, her eyes glance back and forth between Rachel and me. A few tears have spilt over and are rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

Rae lifts her head and looks at me, like she's asking if it's ok if she leaves me for a little while. It's not. However, we all need this, Q is right about that, and I won't let her stay out long. Just long enough for me to spend some time with Brittany and send her on home. Then the wolf is all mine, I will be locking the damn door this time. I nod and not being afraid anymore, stroke down her strong, furry, neck. I'm sure that if she were part cat, she would be purring. When she finally hops down off the bed, the whole room relaxes, especially Quinn. She ends up letting out a choked sob and covering her mouth, then after one last look in my direction, she runs out the room with Both wolves' on her tail.

I sit up shakily, I may no longer be scared, but that was intense. Devon jogs over and helps me up, grasping onto me and pulling me into her body for a hug, "I know you were scared, I'm sorry that happened she just couldn't control herself. Quinn's arousal is still strong in here, and mixed with yours, she got a major hard on. Think if it had been Quinn in here, she wouldn't have shown as much constraint. Are you alright though?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Could you go get Brittany for me? I think us three needs to talk." I reply and hug back, needing it for my sanity. She pulls back all too soon though and gives me a questioning look.

"You let her inside, Dev. I think that warrants a discussion." Regonization flitters across her face, she then looks at me sheepishly and nods, then leaves the room in a hurry.

I look back at the destroyed bed, grimacing at the damage; we will have to fix that before we can go to sleep. Damn. Too much work for me, it's too late for this shit. For anything other than sleep. A few minutes pass, then Devon and B are walking in; Britt eyes the bed with a frown. I rake mine over her costume, it's cute, I wonder how she came up with it though. She is dressed in a light pink halter top with the Cheshire cat on it, it reads…I'm crazy, you're crazy, we are all crazy. She has on a two-tier glitter skirt, with a tail, gloves, ears and some kind of furry boots. All matching the cat's pink colors. "Nice costume B."

She smiles at me and continues in the room, I pull her into a hug, she squeezes me tightly then pulls back, "Thanks, Lord Tubbington told me I would look good as a cat. I think he just wanted to see me dressed u. He is a horny devil. Really, I bought him horns and everything."

I laugh and pull her in for another hug, holding on tight to my best friend. I missed her. "Well, he was right; you look really good, B."

The next half hour is spent talking and explaining, her and Dev tell me that Britt had wandered into the backyard, where Devon and Aris were already at, sharing sweet lady kisses on the lawn chair. Riley was running around the yard when she spotted Brittany, who had actually gotten excited and not scared, and ended up petting the shit out of her for awhile before Devon decided it was ok to let B inside, since she had already seen Riley. What could one more hurt? That was her defense. True though, if she thought Brittany was a threat or something, then she wouldn't have let her inside. Devon and me then explain a little about our wolves' and how she can't tell anyone about them. She takes it really well and promises not to say anything. I hope she doesn't. We walk her down to the front door after that, it is late and everyone, including her, is tired.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this, I know it's not everyday that you run into a supernatural creature." I give her one last hug on her way out and whisper into her ear.

"It isn't anything new, Tina's a vampire, remember? I like werewolves, Rachel is really pretty, and she won't try to suck my blood." She whispers back seriously, making me laugh into her shoulder. She's so adorable; she really thinks that Tina is a vampire, how cute.

"Ok, B. Just remember not to tell anyone, or they will try to hurt Rachel. We don't want that." The thought of someone hurting Rachel makes me ill, it's sad to think, but there really are sick people out there that would kill her for sport or because they think she's evil.

"I won't tell. Don't let them hurt Rachie, San." She pulls back, now sad and worried, oops. I hate seeing a sad Brittany.

"I won't let them, I'll keep Rachel safe, no one will ever hurt her if I can help it. Now, why don't you let Aris drive you home, it's late and I want to make sure you get there safe." I try to reassure her as best as I can then catch Aris's eye, she nods and walks over to us.

"Alright, I'll protect her too. We can do it together. We will become her bodyguards. Goodnight S, see you tomorrow." She smiles, thankfully reassured, I smile back but don't reply. I'm not even sure if I'll be goin' to school tomorrow. I'm too damn tired. I watch them walk out into the cool night air and get in the car, and then I shut the door with a sigh and go head to the kitchen. I'm hungry.

Another half hour passes before Rae's bed is safe to sleep in, Leroy and Devon cleaned it up, there is now just two mattresses laid out, but honestly they could have left the way it was, all I need is Rachel and I'd sleep anywhere. Quinn had better bring her in soon, or I'm going out there to get her myself. I'll just lay here on her soft bed and wait a little longer, her scent is still all over the covers, I clutch her pillow to my nose and breathe it in. My eyes close as I let out a pleased moan. A familiar growl emits from the silent room, I blush at being caught sniffing Rachel's pillow and hesitantly lower it from my face, the owner of the pillow is sitting at my feet, observing me with her head tilted. When did she come in here? I didn't even hear her walk in, what is she, a ninja wolf?

"H-Hey Rae, you ready for bed? I am, let's get some sleep, yeah?" I stutter out quickly and stand up, embarrassed. Then walk away to go shut the light out and to shut and lock our door, we deserve some privacy.

I turn back around, only to find her in the same spot, still watching me. I blush more and curse her under my breath for causing me to become flustered, and then trying to ignore her, I slide under the covers and lay my head down her pillow. She finally hops on and over to my side, then curls up against me, resting her head on my stomach. I let myself smile, and bring my hand up to her head, scratching behind her ear. She nuzzles my stomach in response, making butterflies flutter inside of it and my heart to squeeze. I can't wait to see her changed back, so that I can hold and kiss her properly. She won't know what hit her. I just hope she allows me to prove how much I really like her, how much I want to be with her. Seeing her change into a werewolf with so much pain, turning into something that is supposed to be fictional, made everything clear, I want her, I need her and I don't care who knows. She's mine, as soon as we locked eyes down in the basement she became mine.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, tell me what you think? I love to hear from all of you. The next chapter will have lots of pezberry ;) I can't say when it will be up though, the chapter is finished, but it still has to go through my beta first and I have no idea how long she will have it. But it's something to look forward to. :D Again, I apologize for the delays, I feel really bad, hopefully this and next chapter makes up for it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright guys, here is chapter 21, filled with the little pezberry interaction I promised ;) I hope I don't dissapoint, I myself think it's a pretty damn good start that will lead to more pezberry goodness. This one is also unbeta'd, I'm not sure how long it would have taken for her to fix it up since she still has the other one, so for now I'l leave it up until she has time to work on it. Then repost when it's edited.**

**I'd also like to thank all of you again for the awesome reviews I've gotten from you awesome readers. I'm working on replying to them personally, just to let you know. ^.^ Also, Thank you for the alrets and favorites too. I'm glad you all are still enjoying this story.**

* * *

(Tuesday, November 1st Rachel's Pov)

I wake to Santana's head buried against my thick fur; I'm lying on my side with her resting below my front legs, face pressed into my belly. Her arm is slung around my side as she sleeps contently, I'm thankful that I haven't suffocated her during our slumber. It must still be dark out, as I have yet to change back, my body seems to be still used to waking up at early hours. I'm not even tired anymore, in fact, I feel reenergized and ready to go. I've got this sudden burst of tingly energy that I'm not sure what to do with. Santana shifts, then she is stretching languidly against me and tightening her hold over my extremely warm body. It feels really damn good for me to finally to be with her, every time they kept us apart earlier, all I wanted to do was rip them a new one and then run after Santana to claim what is mine. And, Santana is without a doubt 'mine' I sense it, I feel it, I feel her, she has taken hold of something inside of me and filled it with everything that is uniquely 'her'

When our eyes locked for the first time after I had changed into this colossal sized werewolf, it all clicked, we clicked and everything slid into its rightful place. No longer did I feel that missing piece, I felt whole. Santana Lopez is mine, I plan to let her, and everyone else in this house know it. Last night, well, earlier, before Riley let me loose, she had fed me steak that was almost raw, at first I tried to resist, but my hunger was too great and I gave in, devouring every piece along with lapping up two bowls of water. Riley helped calm me down after that, making sure I wasn't going to attempt another vicious escape. Somehow, eating mixed with her kind words and encouragements and not to mention the petting, relaxed me quite a bit. Enough to reassure her to let me venture out of the barricade blocking me from my girl. Once I was out, her and my daddy took turns taking photos of me with Quinn's expensive looking camera. I was made to pose in several positions, and by their laughs, I just knew they were amused by the whole situation. To be honest, it was fun; I can understand them when they talk, so it was easy for me to go in the direction they wanted me. Only, I started getting restless and had an urge to go outside, my bladder was telling me it was time to go. I whined for Riley's attention and stared at the stairs, hoping she would get the hint.

She looked down, ruffling my head and asking what was wrong, 'what's up, little wolf?' I turned to her as she spoke, but her mouth didn't move, her voice wisped through my head, invading my mind. It felt weird, but I remember trying it back,

'Riley? Can you hear me; can we really talk this way without actually…speaking?'

'Yes, all werewolves have a telepathic link to each other, so now that you have turned, you can speak to Aris, Devon, and me like this. What is it that you need, are you ready to go see Santana, without losing control?' I'm always ready to see Santana, I needed to see her, but first, I needed to pee. I told Riley this and she laughed, I glared as best I could, which made her laugh harder. Finally, after she calmed down, she led me outside to my backyard, where I roamed for a good while.

When I tired out, Riley had told me I should go lie down with Santana and Quinn in my room. I didn't object. At first sight, seeing them both curled up to one another so closely on my bed, caused a low growl to pass through my bared teeth. I'm not sure if it was jealousy from Quinn being where I should against my fiery Latina, or jealousy from not being included at all. Riley had laid a gentle hand on the back of my head, scratching lightly and calming me instantly. I looked up at her, she nodded her head toward the bed, giving me the o.k., I took it and wasted no time in padding to my bed and jumping my heavy body up there. It caused both sleeping beauties and the bed to shake from the movement, I stilled, hoping for some reason that I did not wake them. Quinn groaned and her eyes fluttered before she rolled over and away from Santana, who did nothing but snore louder. She is one hell of a heavy sleeper. I managed to plop in between them carefully, Quinn sighed out and rolled more, and then she gasped and rolled back to me, instantly curling up against me. All while still sleeping. I felt bad for taking up the majority of the bed, but not bad enough to ever move. Hell, I had two pretty, no, gorgeous girls snuggled into me, would you ever want to move? I think not.

I believe I fell asleep for what seemed like five seconds, then was jolted awake by Riley smushing in behind Quinn. They kept me awake as her and Quinn talked quietly, whispering to each other. It was all heart breaking to hear, they have so many feelings for one another, Quinn's being unsure. The tension built up fast and then sexual tension overlapped and took over. I could smell them both; they were producing this musky, yet sweet aroma. They were undoubtedly aroused and both of them smelt so damn good. Riley abruptly shot off the bed, and then there was more talking. A few minutes passed by before Riley was leaning over San and me, she kissed us goodnight, and then Quinn, before leaving my room. What happened next left me rooted to the spot, unable to move or react in any way. Quinn sighed out frustrated, then laid her head down on my side, resting it there. Her arousal was strong, her scent completely filling the room as she slid her hand down and past her panties. I was stunned and admittedly turned on, and to make matters worse, Devon and Aris appeared out of nowhere and watched on while Quinn explored herself.

All of their arousal, moans, and whimpers of pleasure mixed into an equally exciting and torturous waiting game. While I was so engrossed in listening, smelling, and becoming so very turned on, a scent that was new and strong, heady and intoxicating overpowered everything and then all I could smell was Santana, aroused, and just as turned on as the rest of us. She was all I could focus on even as Quinn and Devon came undone. I vaguely heard Quinn scream out Riley's name, but my thoughts were on Santana, about how I wish I were changed back so that I could taste her, so that I could lose myself in everything 'her'. Santana though, had her eyes glued to Quinn, and all though Quinn was laying her head on top of me, I didn't think that Santana had even noticed me yet, which I couldn't really blame her. Quinn was a sight to behold in her post orgasmic bliss. That is until she turned her head and met Santana's eyes and mine. The room dropped a few degrees as she freaked from humiliation and bolted out with a stuttered apology, Santana and me were left alone for the first time. I waited for her to finally notice me, and when she did, she too, had a small freak out. However, all went well in the end with honest apologies from her as well as me being smothered without complaint into her pillowy breasts. After re-uniting and sharing a much deserved moment, we had settled back on the bed and I remember never having felt so content.

Then Brittany showed up, and then after that, Riley happened. Before Riley or even Brittany came into my room, it was hard enough to control myself from exploring uncharted territory, Santana. Her arousal was still strong, driving my hormones crazy, I however willed myself not to jump her while in this form. I'm not sure how I stayed in control; Riley told me that it would be hard; all of my emotions and needs would be in complete overdrive. And, yes, they were, at first. But, something or someone, maybe Riley herself or even Santana had this calming effect over me and I didn't let myself lose that control. After her and Britt came in though was a different story, Riley pounced onto my bed with such force that it broke everything but the mattresses, well, there are some claw marks ripped into the fabric in a few places. Anyhow, back to the point, which has everything to do with Riley. She is the one who lost control first, smelling Santana and Quinn in my room somehow triggered the beast inside her, and she almost unleashed her on Santana. Seeing Riley so worked up got my own raging libido rising back to the surface.

Instead of getting her off my girl though, I helped coax Santana into submission, she laid there scared and frightened but she stayed still and silent. I couldn't stop myself from nibbling on her ear, she had tensed but after the initial shock, she seemed to like what we were doing to her. When Quinn ruined our fun, I was disappointed and relieved at the same time, everything could have gotten more out of control and then we would have all been up shit creek without a paddle. By the time, Quinn convinced us to give Santana some much-needed space, she was holding back tears, afraid and confused about everything that had transpired. She had no idea that Riley and I were not planning to harm her best friend, she couldn't have guessed that it didn't have anything to do with hate or rage, but rather, lust and desire. I felt bad when she let out a choked sob as we all left the room, I really wanted and needed to assure her, to comfort her, and I could tell that Riley wanted to as well. Therefore, as soon as we made it outside in the backyard, for 'fresh air' as Quinn deemed it, Riley and I silently agreed to make sure Quinn understood we meant no harm to anyone.

She kept walking until her feet touched grass, and then we watched as she collapsed to her knees and let out heart breaking sobs. We couldn't watch for long though, so both of us ran over to her and then we lavished the hurt and confused ex cheerio with licks and nuzzles, hoping to comfort her as much as we could. Other than the cries wracking her body, she stayed tense and alert, guarded, while we loved on her, then ever so slowly she relaxed and then with residing tears and sniffles, she grasped onto Riley and hugged the massive wolf, practically melting into her. To give them some privacy, I ran off and kept myself occupied in the yard for a while, I chased a squirrel and played in the dirt at the very back of our yard, where the grass didn't reach at the edge of the fence line. By the time I was done, my eyes were wide at the size hole I had made, guilty but proud; I lay in the cool dirt and closed my eyes to rest.

Minutes, or even hours (I couldn't discern and it didn't matter because I was sleeping so well) later, Quinn led Riley and me back inside, then after giving Quinn a last lick on her hand, I immediately headed upstairs to be with Santana. She was sitting on my bed that had been cleaned up and safe from anyone getting splinters or a sharp and very pointy screw to the foot, I quietly padded into the room, not wanting to alert her, but I had nothing to worry about because she was pre occupied by a pillow in her face, my pillow. She was smelling it; I could hear her sniff in and the light moan that passed her muffled lips. It caused me to let out a predatory growl, the fact that she smelled my pillow, with my scent all over it, made something inside of me stir. She slowly lowered it and uncovered her beautiful flushed face for me to see, she looked sheepish and embarrassed and it was adorable. When we again went to bed, after such a long night filled with tension and strong out of control emotions, everything turned peaceful. All was right in the world; I had Santana curled against me on my bed, in my room, our room. I could not think of it as just mine anymore, I wanted everything that I had to be hers. I wanted to be hers. All that I have, all that I am, everything is for her. Always.

Santana yawning lifts me from my thoughts of last night, making me focus on her in the present, where I'd rather be anyway. She's waking gradually, her breathing and heart rate, along with her body temperature picks up as she awakens and becomes more alert. I'm not sure why she is waking; it's still early out, way too early for her to be up. I can sense the sun rising soon though, and thus making me change back to myself, which will be much welcomed. I want my bare skin on Santana's, to feel her against me, to hold her for real with my own arms. She yawns again and rolls over, away from me, I pout. A mixture of a groan and a whine passes her mouth as she reads my alarm clock; she's obviously not pleased with the time. After lying in the same spot, still way too far away from me for my liking, and with sporadic sighs of frustration for another half hour of not being able to go back to sleep, Santana slides off the bed with a huff and strolls into my bathroom before shutting the door behind her. It hits the frame, ricocheting, and landing half cracked open. I finally move hopping down from the bed and stretching my newly used, stiff muscles and God if it didn't feel good.

An almost high-pitched squeak and a sudden burst of rushing water emits from the bathroom, water from the tub faucet. Is she taking a bath? I look at the time, it's only 7:33am, she must not be feeling well if she is up this early and taking a bath. I'm slightly worried, maybe everything that happened has taken its toll on her and now she just needs some alone time to let things sink in. Or, maybe I need to go check on her, can't have my new friend and future lover drown in the tub, she did the same for me so it's only fair that I return the favor. My paws twitch with the need to go in there, I'm having a battle with myself, on one hand its nothing she hasn't done for me, on the other, I was aware of her in the room with me at the time. So, if I go in there I'll probably scare her to death and I may not be as welcomed. However, it's just so tempting and there is absolutely nothing else for me to do. Right, so, with my mind made up, I make my way to the bathroom door and nudge it open to where I can fit through.

Santana is laid out in the tub while the water is still filling it up; she looks completely relaxed with bubbles almost overflowing around her and with my iPod on its deck on the counter, playing one of my many play lists. This one happens to be songs by 'pink' I wonder what she thinks, I'm sure she is surprised to find that I have a broader musical selection, at least she's enjoying it though. Her fingers are tapping along to the beat of 'raise your glass' and she is lip-synching the lyrics. Those full, lush, lips transfix me. I wish they were moving against mine, I already know how they feel and even though she didn't kiss me back because I caught the both of us off guard, and I'm already addicted. The water now looks as if it is going to spill over and flood the floor, but she somehow senses it and lifts up to turn the flowing water off. As soon as she is done and lying back in her spot, her eyes, as if finally sensing my presence, dart in my direction on the other side of the bathtub. Startled, she jolts and lets out an uncharacteristic girly scream. I feel the sudden urge to laugh, but of course, I can't, so I stick with sauntering over to her while she catches her breath and recovers from shock.

Her glare is icy as she becomes calm enough to look at me again, she isn't amused, and I now feel a little badly about scaring her so much. I sit as close as I can and lean my head down, ignoring the glare and opting to lick the anger from her face. She relaxes, her expression faltering until her face is smooth and line free once again. I pull back and stare at her, wanting to make sure, that she is no longer upset and that I've redeemed myself. She gives me a half smile while shaking her head, then she reaches up and I think she's about to pet me when all of a sudden a spray of water is splashed into my face. I reel back in surprise, blinking the droplets out of my eyes and shaking the rest off my now damp fur. I swing my head back to stare at her, my eyebrows furrowed questioningly; she's wearing a playful smirk, which has understanding flitter through me. She is messing with me. Well, if she wants to play, I'll play. I fix my stare to an un-amused, pretend glare, and bare my teeth with a warning growl, then stand in the appropriate stance to intimidate her. Again, her expression falters, she becomes unsure and maybe a little worried. Good.

"Rachel?"

I stalk around to the foot of the bathtub and set one of my paws on the edge, her wide, worried eyes flicker to the oversized and very solid, hefty wolf paw and then back at me. She appears suspicious and uncertain whether to flee or not, "Rae?"

I ignore her for the moment and ponder my next move, and then a bright light bulb pops up, blinking on over my head with a maybe not so bright idea. I ignore my hesitance too, and then lift my paw away. She seems to relax. However, it doesn't last long, when I lower my leg into the warm water the pads of my paw rub against her leg as I try to find a place to set it under all the bubbles. She gasps, jerking her leg away and making a move to escape the tub. The unhappy growl I let out next freezes her body, I use her stillness that is infused with fear and confusion to leap into the bubbly water, and it sloshes heavily around us and onto the floor, soaking it.

"Rachel!"

Oh how I love it when she says my name, even out of disbelieve it sounds oh so good to my ears. Not wanting to scare her any longer, and wanting to play before I change back, I plop on my butt and lift my leg, hurdling water toward Santana's body. It splashes against her chest and face then splatters everywhere from the force, she sputters, shocked, and wipes at her eyes. When she can see again from her spot pressed into the front of the tub as far as she could go, she looks at me incredulously for a long moment, mouth agape not knowing how to react. Then before I know what's happening, she has an overly large cup and is filling it up with water and then my whole head and face is sopping wet. Her loud, raspy, laughter fills the room and sends my hormones into gear, I shake the excess water off me, making sure to hit her with it as much as I can, she continues to laugh but takes hold of my neck to attempt to keep it from moving. It works, cause I still instantly at her touch, but as soon as I'm comfortable and ready to lick the water droplets from her face, another down pour of the warm water hits the back of my head. I growl again, lightly, so as not to startle her and jerk away from her grasp, and then I'm nudging her gently backwards with one of my heavy, water soaked paws.

She yelps and starts sliding down and then she is grabbing onto me to keep from falling onto her back in the slippery tub, I go down with her though, making her lie back without slipping, she glares up at me, letting go as her head falls and rests against the back of the bathtub. I hover over her very naked body, wanting nothing more than to slide on top of her, but of course I can't or I would end up squishing and suffocating her to death. I lean my head down to her face and lick up the length of her cheek, she sighs from beneath me, finally relaxing once again.

"I can't believe your huge ass is actually in the tub with me, Rae. But, just to let you know, I'm not complaining. I-I just wish-"

I cut her off with a whine, my snout nuzzling her cheek as a familiar pain shoots through my body, the pain of changing. Except this time, I'll be turning back into my own self and will be able to really feel my Latina against me. The whine becomes louder, my body hunches and shudders with agony as the shift into human form takes place.

"Yoshi?"

Santana grabs my legs, taking hold of them and latching on as she stares up at me in complete worry, she gasps when the muscles and ligaments in my legs shift. I whimper, my body feels like its on fire, burning me from the inside out, my straining muscles, bones, and limbs are contorting back into a normal human shape. Sharp, agonizing pain expels throughout my entire being as everything changes back to its original state. Santana gasps and calls out my name, and when it's finally all over, when my body turns limp from exhaustion and the sheer torture my overly sensitive form has been through, I fall into her arms with a pained cry and another shudder wracking my abused body. Tears stream down my cheeks as I bury my head in her chest, trying to overcome the most intense pain I have been put through ever since last night.

"Dios, Rachel. Are you ok?" Santana, after lying here in silence for several seconds, speaks up and clings to me. One of her hands tangles in my wet hair and the other stretches across my back, pulling me closer. Our breasts collide, nipples sliding against one another and making us both moan at the contact.

I don't answer, too content and spaced out to verbally respond, but before I can do anything, another, less, agonizing pain jolts through me and I whimper as it dissipates. "San" I whimper out her name, suddenly tired again and wanting to be out of here and in my warm cozy bed with her wrapped around me.

"No, you are definitely not okay. Come on let's get you out of here and back in bed." She states and speaks authoritatively, as if I'm going to protest and rebuke her attempts at getting me out of the bathtub, I of course don't.

I do however lift up from my comfortable spot reluctantly, not wanting to be apart from her even for a few minutes. It hurts to move, my body is sore and my muscles still burn from the abrupt switch back to my own body, Santana swiftly stands and exits the tub, leaving me here shaking from the sudden cool air hitting my warm skin. She reappears with two towels before I can even protest her leaving, and motions for me to step out, I do so and she wraps one of the towels around me. I have to give her credit, her eyes mostly stay fixed on everything else other than my lower extremities, only straying once as the fluffy towel covers me up. She quickly starts drying herself off while I stand here transfixed on every move she makes, taking in every inch of her bared skin with hungry eyes as If I were the towel soaking up her wet body instead of the one in her hands. I want to rip the thing out of her grasp so that I can lick every last drop of water that is left on her gorgeous, dripping wet body.

Before I can stop myself, I'm standing right in front of her and the overly large towel she was using is now in my hand, she looks at me, startled, and then to my hand holding her towel. I drop it to the floor, where it lies there crumpled and useless. Santana's eyes meet mine, and she swallows thickly, "R-Rachel?"

I extend my empty hand out to her cheek, fingers grazing the soft skin where I had licked while in wolf form. Her eyes flutter closed as I caress downward and then across to her mouth, where I glide my thumb along her bottom lip. She shivers at the touch and lets out a puff of hot air; I move closer and lean in, needing to feel her against me before I go completely insane. Our breath mingles as I hover my wanting lips over hers, and then not being able to wait another second, my thumb moves away and I slide my hand back to her face, cupping the blushing cheek as I brush my lips feather light over hers. She goes still and for a second I think I've taken it too far, but she lets out a soft whimper and tangles her fingers in my hair, tugging me more into her lips and kissing me fully. My breath hitches at the feeling and I let it back out shakily against her soft lips, this is what I wanted, what I literately dreamed and fantasized about, but none of those compare to feeling her for real. My heart is racing out of control, thudding heavily against my chest as my knees go weak. My free hand wraps around her naked back to hold myself up, to tether me from collapsing, and just to feel another part of her silky smooth skin. My own towel falls at our feet; I kick it aside and press our bodies as close as possible.

Our breasts once again connect; Santana moans and fists the hand in my hair tighter, causing me to gasp out in response. Nothing or no one compares to her right in this moment, we are locked in our first real kiss and it feels like my first kiss ever. The feeling is so intense and it's just our lips, I feel dizzy with emotions I have never felt with Finn or Puck or even Jessie. An ember was sparked last night, and as the night passed into morning, Santana has been stoking it to where it's now a raging inferno, burning brightly just for her, only she can douse the flames or ignite them so they are consuming us both as we become one with each other. One soul. I pull back long enough to leer at her, eyes smoldering, and then her bottom lip is between my teeth, I nibble and tug on the luscious lip before soothing it with a flicker of my tongue. She jerks away from me then as if just realizing what we're doing, and her beautiful dark brown eyes are wide and glazed over, pupils blown. Both of our breathing is heavy as we stare each other down, it's apparent she's as affected as I am, but she also looks likes she is at a loss of what to do next.

I make the decision for both of us and step forward, still needing to feel her, it's been only seconds, but I'm craving her as if she were a drug that I've been having withdrawals from and if I don't sate the addiction I'll crack and become Psychotic with desperation and need. My feelings for her are 'that' strong and burning. She backs up though, shaking her head with a scrunched face, I frown, yet follow until she's backed up against the wall with nowhere else to go.

"I-you…and we just…naked...your arm." Santana stutters out, stumbling over her words as I press back into her, I chuckle, amused. My body instantly warms on contact.

My cheek smoothes along hers, sending jolts of electricity between our connection, I flick the tip of my tongue against her ear, the very same ear I nibbled on oh-so-delicately last night. She shivers against me and then her fingers are sliding tenderly down my damaged arm, I sigh, indulging in the feel of her being so delicate.

"You haven't even realized." She murmurs, her voice cracked and tone immersed in wonder, I draw back enough to look at her with hazy eyes and complete confusion.

"What haven't I realized?" I ask curiously after a few moments of her being silent and staring intently down at what she is doing to my arm.

She doesn't answer right away, her fingers continue to caress, stroke and tickle hair rising, tingly trails up and then down the expanse of my arm until she's gone all the way around, where she starts over. My eyes follow in a disbelieving, searching trance; I must be dreaming or hallucinating. Blinking out of the haze, I pull my arm up close between us, scrutinizing it with the same wonder that was in Santana's voice. I must be dreaming, because there is nothing but smooth skin, gone are the teeth marks, the scar, everything. It is as if the wolf never bit me at all.

"San? Take me to bed." My voice is deeper and exuding arousal as I drop my arm back down and meet her watching gaze with piercing intensity.

She looks at me, taken aback, "Rach, I-I didn't mean, you just changed back-"

"I know. Hold me?" I interrupt, giving her a break, she's still obviously disoriented and conflicted, there's no need to pressure her right now, not when everything is so new and unsure. Well, I'm sure, I have never been so certain of something in my life, I want this, and I want her. However, I'm a respecting and considerate person and even though I want to take her right here against the wall, this is happening fast and nothing has been discussed. I don't know how she feels.

She nods and gently pushes me back, away from her overheated body, "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

I smile, grateful she is granting me this simple pleasure, then grab her hand and pull her out of the bathroom, leading us back to what's left of my bed. She stops us before we reach it; I turn to look at her questioningly.

"Clothes" Is her mumbled answer; she's looking at the floor, apparently finding something other than me to stare at. So. Adorable.

Funny thing is I don't feel the need to cover up. Yes, I do feel exposed in front of her and yes, I'm self-conscious of what she thinks of my body, but I want to be exposed to her. I feel an overwhelming need to lay myself bare; I want her to see everything, to feel it, to feel 'me'. So, with a shake of my head no, I tug her the rest of the distance and sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her between my legs. She peers down at me in confusion that is mixed with want and something akin to a warning etched on her face,

"I'm going to go get us some clothes, and then you are going to lie down and-"

"No. No." I cut her off, shaking my head again, protesting in my mind the very idea of any type of clothing covering any inch of her perfect body. I grasp onto her hips, drawing her closer and resting my head against her soft, toned, stomach. I nuzzle the bronzed, sun-tanned skin, loving the feel of its velvety softness rubbing against my flushing cheek.

She breathes in sharply and her hand slides to the back of my neck, gripping it snugly in surprise. I use my own hands to glide fingertips down the backs of her thighs, chill bumps rise along the slow trail, and her knees tremble. My heart soars and my core throbs at the thought of me making her weak in the knees. On the way back up, I add more pressure, lightly massaging her skin with my fingers. As I reach the top of her thighs, I continue upward and caress her bare, smooth, perfectly round ass while brushing my lips over her stomach, once, twice, and then again as she releases a pleased moan.

"Rae, what are we doing?" She asks in a breathy whisper, sweeping my hair back from my face and displaying my neck. I lift up enough to stare at her with hooded eyes, knowing I should reply but not knowing what to say.

A soft rapping on the door cuts off anything I could have said to her, both of us turn and glare at the interruption, I don't want anyone bothering us, we deserve to be alone after everything we have been through.

"Rachel, Santana, breakfast is being served, why don't you to come downstairs and get something to eat." My dad, my very amusing and weak stomached dad who passed out last night is outside the door, a smile graces my lips, replacing the glare. I haven't seen him in what seems like a lifetime and I miss my loveable geeky father. .

"And girls, don't take too long or I might have to unhinge the door and use it in our next bonfire." A blush rises to my cheeks at his implied words, I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to them teasing me so much. He laughs lightly, just loud enough for me to hear but too soft for Santana to catch it. His footsteps retreat downstairs, along with his playful giggles as Santana moves away from me. I can tell that her face and chest is flush with embarrassment and that she's putting her guard back in place. Our moment is gone. My dad stole it, and now if I leave it up to San, what we have shared already will be the only memory I will have of us this day.

I can't let her walls build all the way back up, the real Santana Lopez that I have had the pleasure of meeting will retreat away from me and I cannot let that happen. I won't let that happen. No, I'll be showing her how much I want this, how much I want and need her, at every possible opportunity. If she runs off before I can set my devious plan into motion I'll be devastated. Speaking of Santana, she enters my eyesight again, and as soon as she is standing in front of me, I look at her, pouting in displeasure at the amount of skin now covered up by-oh my God, she's wearing my black 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' wife beater and a pair of her own black cotton tie string sweatpants. How did she end up with my shirt? Who cares? Not me, that's for damn sure. I did wear that recently for a short period of time; it was slung around my room somewhere after I had decided a cool shower was needed. My scent lingered and it is now mixing with hers. I'm dizzy with the aroma our scent has made and the sudden need to wrap myself around her is overwhelming, I want to push her to the bed and slide on top of her just so I can rub myself along her body, so I can coat her in my scent and mark her mine.

I don't get the chance though, because after she whispers a quick, "I'll see you downstairs" She's gone, leaving only a trail of our uniquely mixed aroma in her wake. We smell so damn good together that the scent alone stokes the fire already burning inside of me, makes the wetness at the apex of my thighs increase into an almost uncomfortable way. Almost. I finally move from the bed, albeit reluctantly, then quickly get dressed and head down stairs for food. When I reach the kitchen, the only ones in here are Santana, Riley and my fathers'. Breakfast smells wonderful. I don't idle any longer, so with quick steps and eager hands, my plate is full of the delicious food, but it's not until I reach the kitchen table and receive raised eyebrows and odd looks from the small group, that I realize how 'full' my plate is. It's piled high in an embarrassing amount of cheese eggs, hash browns, bacon, link sausages and French toast. I look at them sheepishly and shrug, Riley grins at me knowingly, and her plate is filled just as much if not more. I glance around for a free seat, the only one being between dad and Riley who is sat at the head of the table, I pout inwardly at not being able to sit by Santana, but I'll be in front of her at least, that way I can still stare at her. Subtly of course.

"Good Morning dad" I greet and kiss his cheek happily, as I pass him to sit down.

He smiles at me affectionately, his eyes twinkling with adoration, "Good morning sweetheart, I trust you and Santana slept well? You both seem to be quite refreshed."

I blush as I turn away and sit down beside him, daddy catches my eye from his spot beside Santana and smirks, my blush turns crimson with radiating heat. They know, this isn't just teasing me for the hell of it, somehow they know we weren't just sleeping. My room is soundproofed and even though it can't be 100% effective, we weren't being loud. No, everything was soft, intimate, and perfect. If only dad didn't interrupt us, it would have been even more perfect, I would have had her on the bed so that I could continue to rain hot, open-mouthed kisses over her body until every beautiful inch of her skin is seared and she is begging and gasping for me to take her, to make her mine. I would make love to her, slow, yet with sharp aim and purpose; I would be on an explosive one-woman mission to make Santana Lopez come undone in an earth shattering intensity around my fingers, and nothing could deter me from completing the mission.

"Um, baby girl?" I blink out of my x-rated thoughts, head snapping in dad's direction,

"I'm Sorry, I spaced out for a minute, we slept wonderfully. And how was your sleep, dad?" I can't help but tease him for passing out last night, it's only fair seeing as him and daddy love to tease me relentlessly.  
He blushes lightly and pouts, making me giggle at his expense, he turns the pout on high then narrows his eyes at me,

"I slept like a baby, thank you for asking. Honey, do you mind grabbing your toolbox and helping me with taking down our daughter's door? We ran out of wood for the winter and can't afford to cut down any more of our trees."

I inwardly roll my eyes, knowing he isn't serious, but for fun, I play along and place a look of horror on my face. "Dad! You cannot take my door down! That isn't fair or even practical, tell him daddy!"

When I peer at Santana, she is blushing and looking fearfully at my fathers' as if they know she has been defiling their daughter. Riley looks amused as she continues eating (scarfing) her breakfast and stares back and forth between us.

"I don't know sweetie, your dad is right. It's practical if we want to stay warm, why do you need a door anyway? Have you been doing things behind closed doors that little girls shouldn't be doing?" Daddy speaks up, but I wish that he hadn't, I'm now well and truly embarrassed and afraid my parents are upset with me for real.

"N-No! Of course not, why would I do anything to get myself in trouble? Do you both think of your only daughter as a delinquent child?" I lie, defending myself and with a pout that could rival dad's.

They both burst out laughing, which makes me scowl and cross my arms over my chest, dad lifts his hand and ruffles my hair as their laughter dies down. I huff and ignore him, opting to focus on the rest of my-oh, when the hell did I finish eating? Well that's odd and a bit disconcerting. "Rach, look at me." my gaze flickers to daddy, I can't not look at him when either him or dad uses that gentle tone on me.

"We're teasing you, your door will stay up and intact, I promise. We trust you to do whatever you are ready for and nothing more. And, when the right time comes for more, as long as it isn't someone who will take advantage of you and it is with someone you trust to take care of your heart, I won't deny you that, we will not deny you the love you feel for such a special person. Just remember you don't have to rush into anything you aren't ready for, if that person really cares, they will wait forever." I'm teary eyed by the time he has finished talking, how did I end up with such loving and open-minded parents? It's a little embarrassing to talk with them about sex, no, what he was talking about is making love, what I want to do to Santana more than anything right now. But I'm happy and relieved I don't have to hide my feelings from them, I can take Santana and make her mine in every sense of the word and my dads' wouldn't have a problem with it so long as I'm ready and truly trusted her with my most precious possessions. My heart and my virginity.

"Sweetie, you better go get your girl, I think we scared her off." Dad says sheepishly while laying his hand over mine and looking at me apologetically, his eyes snap to my previously maimed arm, then widen in shock.

But, he is so surprised; all he can do is open and close his mouth with no words able to come out. I scrunch my eyebrows and peer around the table, both Riley and Santana are missing, instant worry washes over me and I sprint from the table to go after them. My chair screeches backward and falls to the floor in my haste to go find my girl, but I ignore it, Santana is more important than a damn chair. It's replaceable, Santana I'm finding out, is not. I search the bottom half of the house first, thinking maybe Riley stopped her from getting too far, however, they are nowhere in sight, which has my heart racing in fear. Fear that Santana got so embarrassed and scared that she ran out the door and took off. I yank the front door open and run out, expecting to see her car gone, but it is still parked in its spot, what I do see is Riley embracing Santana on the dry yellowing grass. I sigh in relief; Riley managed to stop her from running and even somehow managed to hold onto her as well. Riley's eyes meet mine from the top of Santana's head and she gives me a subtle nod as she leans more into her, hugging Santana tighter against her body before moving to pull away. I watch as Santana startles and then moves with her, fumbling with Riley's shirt as she reaches out and clings to her, obviously not wanting to let go.

I feel so relieved that Santana is still here, that I stride over in quick steps and plant myself against her back and bury my face in her still slightly damp hair, she tenses up instantly, freezing in Riley's arms. I hold on snuggly to keep her from trying to get away, my hands end up clutching Riley's sides, trapping Santana against our bodies.

"Don't run. Please. My dads' just love teasing me; you don't have to be afraid of them, of me. Stay, stay here with me, just a little longer." _Stay here forever. I never want to let you go, I want you with me always._

She's silent, not replying or even reacting; her body is still stiff and poised to run, to escape. I can't let that happen, I took it too far too soon earlier and now I'm going to have to fix it, and to do that, I have to act like what we did didn't happen. Just for now, because right at this moment, she needs a friend, not her mate trying to pressure her into something she may not be ready for. Like kissing the very breath out of her, or touching such intimate places only a lover should ever touch, or laying her down on my bed to make love to her, to claim her. No, she doesn't need that part of me yet. The last thing I want to do is scare her away completely. I'll wait. I can do that, I have to.

"Come on cheerio; let's go back inside, I don't want you to leave either." Riley says softly, trying to coax Santana out of the death grip she has on her.

Finally, Santana nods, it's not much, but it's enough. I move away and Riley does the same, San lets us, however I can tell Riley is watching, waiting for her to bolt. Thankfully, she doesn't, she turns hesitantly not sure herself if she wants to run, I watch as she walks slowly past me without making any eye contact, and then she's entering the house. I let out a breath, closing my eyes and slumping in on myself with silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whisper softly, re-opening my eyes to show Riley how thankful, I really am that she stopped Santana from leaving. I'm not sure how much Santana heard, but it didn't take much to spook her, now I don't know if I'll be able to even hug her without her becoming skittish. I have to try though, I can't not touch her, I'll just have to be careful. Maybe we should talk? I have no idea how she feels, everything just happened so fast and I couldn't stop myself and it's not as if she was complaining at the time, she was just confused, she still is.

Riley is suddenly embracing me, I gasp, slightly startled seeing as I didn't realize she had even moved. Her arms wrap around me securely and I'm lifted without warning, causing me to squeak out and hold onto her tightly. She chuckles at my expense as she walks us to the porch,

"You're welcome. It didn't take too much convincing for her to not run; all I did really was stop her with a hug and a couple of 'don't leaves'. She tried pushing me away, but gave up and just sunk into my arms, which tells me that she didn't honestly want to go. She wants to be here, Rach, even though you and me keep scaring her, she doesn't truly want to leave you. Just be gentle and patient with her, let your girl meet you half way."

What would I do without this amazing woman in front of me? San and I would still be enemies and I wouldn't have ever discovered how much the Latina means to me. How good it feels to be around her and how amazing she feels against me. Riley is wise and I trust that she knows what she is talking about. We find Santana sitting on the couch in the living room, all alone, looking quite tense and unsure if she should even be there, here. Even when she is down, she looks so damn good in my shirt, her toned and defined arms on display for my eager eyes to drink in. I sit cautiously beside her, facing sideways with a tentative hand settling on her knee.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about my dads', how much did you hear?" I speak as cautiously as I had sat down, not wanting to send her into a panic.

Instead of tensing more as I assumed she would, her body seems to relax a fraction; maybe my touch isn't as unwanted as I thought. Maybe. She shakes her head negatively, hair swooshing back and forth until it stills and frames her face where I can't see all of the beautiful perfection. I frown, saddened that she is seemingly trying to hide from me. The hand still on her knee moves, and immediately she is tensing up again, I slide closer, testing boundaries. She doesn't react. I lift my hand and brush her now curling hair tenderly behind her ear, she raises her head slowly and finally meets my eyes, and then they flutter close as I stroke my thumb over the delicate skin under her ear. This time she definitely reacts, her tongue peeks out and swipes across her lips, wetting them. Her brows crinkle slightly and one of her listless hands twitches in her lap, I can't help but notice every little movement she makes, just like earlier in my bathroom. She entrances me and I don't want to miss any reaction she has to my touches, my words, my body language, nor the fire smoldering in my eyes.

"Would you like to watch a movie or some other activity to distract you from my scary dads'? I want the rest of your stay here to be as comfortable and relaxing as possible." I give her a break and reluctantly take my hand back, not wanting to push too far this time.

Her lips lift up in the corners, an almost grin, but not quite. "Okay." She nods and the hair I had tucked behind her ear just moments ago, falls back around her face.

"Okay." I repeat, smiling with a nod of my own, thrilled that she agreed so easily.

15 Minutes later, Santana, Riley, my dad and me, are settled around the living room with the movie Chicago playing on our massive HD tv. Daddy was called into work and had to leave us. San and I are on the couch alone, while dad and Riley have taken up the loveseat. I have suspicion to believe that they did it on purpose, not that I'm complaining, why would I when I get to sit by her without anyone hovering over us? Half way into the movie, I can feel her start to shiver some, so I become chivalrous and tuck her in with the couch throw. She smiles at me in thanks and to my surprise and sheer elation; she picks it up and sets the blanket over both of us, cuddling closer to my 'no way in hell I'm cold' body. I'm now unable to focus on the movie, I have a more interesting view to watch, and watch I do. I can't help but stare, my eyes flicker over her side features, studying them as I slide my warm hand to find hers under the cover. Except, instead of a hand, I land on a cotton-covered thigh, and since I'm observing her face, I can see her blink rapidly and swallow thickly.

Testing boundaries again, I start rubbing my thumb slowly back and forth where it's resting, her eyes once focused on the movie, are now closed. I feel the heat of her own hand hover over mine, she lays it on top of mine, letting it rest there for a few seconds, before sliding her fingertips over mine and then trailing a tickling path up the back of my hand. I shiver and it's my turn to close my eyes, taking in the intimate contact and soaking it up greedily. I lean my head back and let it fall on her shoulder with my face turned toward hers; I nuzzle closer, grazing my nose against the exposed skin of her neck. The fingers playing with my hand still, before starting back up and paving heated trails higher. I lick my suddenly dry lips and then plant them under her jaw, she clenches it then unclenches just as quickly as the tip of my tongue flicks out for a taste.

"Rae…" She breathes out, grasping onto my wrist at the unexpected boldness.

I lift my head back up to look at her, "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" I apologize quietly, not sure if I've overstepped or not, but needing to know so that I won't cross a line.

"I don't, I don't know. No? Your dad-"

"My dad and Riley are not paying us any attention, I promise he doesn't care that we are cuddling on the couch like this, in fact I firmly believe him and Riley sat on the loveseat so we wouldn't be bothered. Why don't we lie down and get more comfortable, if you want you can hold me, you know, since we didn't get to earlier?" I cut her off, trying to reassure her that my dad doesn't care what we do in the least. I'm hoping she will take me up on my offer; I really want to feel her arms around me again.

She glances at the loveseat, which is facing away from us, dad and Riley can't even see us unless they turn their heads. She then looks back at me and gives me yet another nod, I smile, ecstatic at the prospect of us in spooning position. I stand up to let her lie down and stretch out, she moves slowly, even taking quick glances at me before she is finally laid down. I smile reassuringly and then join her, I press my back against her, making sure to get as close as possible. The cover goes back over us and she slides an arm around my waist.

"Is this ok?" She asks me shyly, whispering in my hair while her nose buries in it. I smile at her adorableness, here I was just rubbing her thigh and planting kisses against her jaw, and now all she does is wrap an arm around me, and she wants to know if that's ok? This new side of Santana is endearing and so much fun to witness. At least we are making some sort of progress, we just dipped our toes into the fray of friendship and now, days later, we're going places, intimate places we may not be able to come back from if whatever 'this' is doesn't work. I hope to God it does work, even if we have to take things slow, because I already know how hard it was for her to be openly out with Brittany, and they never were really 'out' they still slept around with other people, not ready to be official in the small minded school that is McKinley. Nor this town, its hard being with the same sex in this place, just ask my dads. That's what scares me about what's happening between us, I want it to be real, I want us to be together and only us. No other sex partners, no Brittany, no Puckerman, no one but me.

I'm ready to dive in head first, but, Santana? She doesn't do relationships, so how would this work, or would it? Would she change for me, or does she even like me enough to change her devious sex ways? If we are together, I want all of her, not just one of the pieces she gives out with each notch on the bedpost. We really need to talk. I shift, picking up her arm so I can turn over and change positions. She looks at me questioningly

"What are you doin'? Was that not ok, did I do something-"

"Shh, I am merely turning over so that I can see you, you did nothing wrong, okay?" I interrupt her unneeded worries, speaking softly, reassuringly. For some reason, she needs lots of reassurance today, she has turned shy and vulnerable on me, which isn't a problem, I think it's cute. She's cute. And if I have to, I'll reassure her everyday if I needed, I'll make sure she knows that she can touch me or talk to me, or anything she wants or needs. I'm here for her always, every turtle step of the way.

I lay my head down on the pillow beside her head, far enough where I can see her face clearly, and then rest my hand on her side as I tangle our legs together, "Hi"

She rolls her eyes playfully and tentatively lays her hand on my arm, the one stretched out as my fingers play with the hem of her shirt, "Hey"

I smile, nails daringly venturing under the shirt, gliding in circles over the exposed skin of her side, "May I ask you a question without me, um, scaring you away?"

Her nerves flutter under my touch as I graze higher, causing her hand to tighten on my arm and let out a shaky breath, and then her head is shuffling closer to mine, "Ask me."

"I like you." I blurt out instead of asking her what I intended to. I like you is an understatement, I love you fits so much more perfectly, however, I don't think she would be ready for that. Plus, I'm not ready to let her know until the moment is special and I know that she likes me back, and right now, I don't know where we stand.

Her wide, blinking eyes dance over my face, "Was that a question?"

No, definitely not, me liking her is not a question, it's a fact, "No. Sorry, it just came out. What I meant to say was if you wanted to, we could, I could take out, I mean we could go out?"

_Oh, how lovely, stupid word vomit! Damn you Lopez. Why do you make it so hard for me to talk around you?_

"Rachel, are you asking me out? On a date?" Well at least she understood what I was trying ask…

"Um, that depends, would you say yes if I were to ask you out?" I ask her nervously, not sure how she is going to answer or react to me wanting to take her out. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Ask me." She whispers, repeating the same words from minutes ago, her voice raspy and eyes locked on mine.

I swallow and lick my lips again, because all the moisture seems to be evaporating from mouth and materlizing south of the border, "S-Santa."

_Oh geez, kill me now._ She's looking at me with one of those eyebrows lifts and with a grin bordering on a smirk.

I clear my throat and try again, "San, will you allow me the honor of taking you out on a date?" There, that's better. Right? I hope so. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Open your eyes, Yoshi." Huh? Oh. My eyes flutter open from being clenched closed, though I don't even remember closing them.

Santana is smiling at me softly, then her face seems to be getting closer, I wait anxiously to see what she is about to do. Her lips meet mine; brushing over them oh-so-slowly and making me shudder. My lips tingle deliciously.

"Yes." The word is breathed hotly across my lips before she captures them fully. I gasp, pleasantly surprised that she is taking the initiative this time and elated that I got Santana Lopez to say yes.

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think? Next chapter will probably continue where I left off and then lead into a school day to change up the scenery some. But be warned, I haven't gotten to start writing 22 yet, so I hope these last two chapters will tide you over until then. Thank you for reading. ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Well, here it 'finally' is! I am sooo very sorry for the long 3 month wait on this, I had so much trouble writing it, but I pushed through and worked hard today on finishing it up. I just hope that the wait is worth this, cause it would really suck if I lost my touch after being away from this one so long.. I did try though.

Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten on here, they are more than I could have asked for and I appreciate every one of them. Also, thanks for alerting and favoriting too! For~ **_Adannels_** and **dannni444,** who personally contacted me about updating, I dedicate this chapter to you, seeing as how I felt so bad and all.. You both pretty much kicked my ass into gear to get this finished.. So, thank you ^.^

* * *

(Present, Riley's Pov)

I stare fondly down at a still sleeping Rachel and Santana with a relieved smile on my face, relief from them finally realizing how much they care for each other, and relief from Santana not running because of it. I have become quite fond of the stubborn Latina and I would have hated it, if I couldn't have stopped her from escaping in time. I know Hiram feels the same, he isn't very good at masking his emotions, worry and guilt was written all over his face earlier when we came in from outside. And when San and Rach cuddled up on the couch and then started talking in hushed whispers and not to mention the arousing (for me) sounds of them kissing languidly, we had shared a knowing and relaxed smile, one that said 'Finally' and 'Thank God'. Things seem to be looking up for them, they went from enemies, to tentative friends and then to just as tentative 'more than friends'

Talk of a date between them is coming a long ways from yelling of…everything between them. Maybe the past can finally stay in the past and rest there for all of eternity.

I really fucking hope so.

As much as I wanted this to finally happen, and as much as I am happy that it finally did, I do have my own girl troubles that I need to focus on too. Quinn is all about sending mixed signals, and it is seriously 'killing' me inside, she has come to mean so damn much to me in the short amount of time we have known each other, and every time she runs hot and cold, I want to burst into tears or scream my frustrations out. I had to come up with something to keep her at bay when she is running' on hot, in the hot and cold stage, so I pleaded with her to only come to me when she is 100% ready and nothing less. I meant it when I said that I wanted 'all' of her.

If she chooses not to be with me, it'll be painful, my heart will shatter, and I will probably die a little inside, but giving her freedom over this is the only option. I would never force my feelings on her, nor my mark, it wouldn't be any different than me physically raping her and I'd kill myself before I would rip her soul apart. Waiting is the only choice, she has total freedom of her own feelings and wants, and if she doesn't want me, then so be it. I want her, fuck if I don't want her, but I 'need' her to be happy even if it isn't with me. That doesn't mean I won't be there for her, as if I could really stop myself anyway, so as initiative, I'm picking her up from school.

"Hello, my little lovebirds. I can see that you both are special, but when you are together like this, you are extraordinary. I just hope you can see it too, because if there is any more damn angst in this house, more specifically between the two of you… I will lock you in a room until all of the frustrating sexual tension is put to good use. That or I just might hang myself. Now, I am going to go pick up our other girl from school, behave while I'm gone, okay? Great." I talk quietly, trying not to disturb the two sleeping beauties too much, as I literally tuck them under the couch throw. I make sure they are wrapped up snuggly, so much so, that they won't be able to move without writhing against each other to escape.

Ha!

And since I won't be here to witness my handy work playing out, I'll have to get Hiram to catch them on video when they decide to finally get up, there is no doubt that they will end up rolling off the couch in an attempt to untangle from the confines of the warm blanket. Their legs and torso's are pretty tightly wrapped together, how I managed to do this without them waking Rachel beyond me, but whatever, it all worked out so I shouldn't question things. I straighten up, peering down at them again, and then a soft adoring smile takes over at the utterly adorable sight in front of me.

A rush of affection sweeps my being, causing my heart to swell, and I can't help but lean down again. I place a gentle kiss on Rachel's cheek, letting it linger so the warmth has time to soak into her soul, she releases a sigh and her lips turn up into an unconscious smile before she buries further into Santana. I move my lips the few inches to the Latina; brush her hair aside with my fingers and then plant a kiss on her cheek just as warm hearted as Rachel's was.

"I love you both." I whisper after pulling back some, then watch as San's eyes flutter open. I swallow nervously, not sure how she is going to react, I don't have to wait long, because her eyes flutter closed again and a single tear trails down the same cheek I kissed. The tear isn't just from my admission, no; she has been awake the whole time and has heard everything I said.

"You are more than good enough." I whisper with a squeeze to her hand, needing her to believe me. She is silent still, and her eyes stay closed, obviously taking in my words and pondering them over. There isn't anything more I can say or do, it would ruin the moment and possibly send her guard firmly back in place, so I walk away to go find Hiram instead.

Minutes later, I am on the road and driving towards the hellhole they call school to pick up my new favorite blonde, it is still early and she has another half hour before she can escape the schools evil clutches, but I needed the time to think without anyone else interfering with my thoughts. I'm not sure what is going on between us or what will happen, but there are two things I am certain of, one is that Quinn is definitely my mate and the other is that I am definitely falling in love with her. Last night I fell even harder, and it was all because she felt so much after our talk and heated kissing, that she lost control and couldn't contain her feelings, having to resort to giving herself release just to sate those said oh-so-intense feelings. I know if I would have been in the room, I would not have been able to restrain myself from taking her right then and there, audience or not.

And when I did come in, her scent was all I could smell, it was lingering all over the room, on Rachel and on Santana. Then after realizing what happened, what Quinn had done, I had become so aroused and feral, that I ended up aiming straight for Santana, she smelled so damn good, that I couldn't help myself from wanting to do…something. I don't know why I reacted that way towards her, it was as if I had no control over my actions, the beast inside me took over. I'm not sure if I wanted to rip her throat out or change back to fuck her until she passed out, it was probably both, but I didn't do either. However, I did not have the will to give up control; my mind was in a flux, continuously racing with thoughts on what I wanted to do and what I should do.

I was at war with myself.

That is until Quinn came in the room and coaxed me off the bed, which is something else that proves she is my mate, she was the only one able to get through to me. In the back of my head, I knew Santana really wasn't the one I truly wanted; at least not in the way that I want Quinn. But with me being such a fluid horny beast, and it being the full moon, well… who the fuck could blame me for going after her anyway? She is one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen with my own two eyes and she just smelt so delicious, and ok, the me possibly wanting to rip her throat out is a flat out lie. _Admit it, Riley, you wanted to fuck her and you wanted it bad._

I'm not going to deny it, but I sure as hell am not going to admit it to anyone else, besides, it would never happen, not if I don't want to drive a wedge between her and Rachel. And definitely not if I want Quinn to be mine. No matter how much I need some serious intimate contact, whether it is from San, Devon, Aris, or hell, even Rachel… it wouldn't be worth the possibility of losing Quinn for good. I could not handle that. But I am just so damn horny! Is it wrong of me to need for Quinn to hurry and make up her mind about us, just so that I can finally, FINALLY claim the smexy blonde as mine and make love to her?

Probably, but something needs to happen soon or I am going to go bat shit crazy.

I pull into the school parking lot, shut off the engine and then wait impatiently for school to let out. Minutes later, while I'm leaning against my car, I hear the bell ring, stampeding feet, and a burst of loud chatter following as the teens flee out the front door. Many of them stop and stare at me and my ride, shock, awe and envy written on their faces. And not just from the car, either. My ego boosts from the appraising looks, and I can't help but smile at the admires still lingering, some smile back before walking to their own car, others blush and scurry away and then there are the ones who get smacked in the arm or the back of the head by their glaring girlfriends.

I cannot wait until Rachel feels how this…feels. I just know that when she walks into school, all eyes will be on her, just like they were on me just now.

Though, since she is new to being furry, she will not be able to control the energy and power that will be seeping from her aura. Like I told her before, they will either be attracted to her, instantly wary or even possibly afraid. I would love to see the student's reactions for myself, I'm sure after seeing this 'new' Rachel Berry, their faces are going to be priceless. I can only imagine how many of the guys laps are going to end up covered with books, jackets or even their own girlfriends to hide some major wood. Then the thought makes me cringe and I have to think of something else to get the image out of my head, Quinn comes to mind first, then her lap, and then me sitting in her lap.

Naked.

My ears tune out every other noise but one, Quinn's unique, heavenly voice. She is talking to…Finn…it smells like. Ugh. Sometimes my sense of smell is a Godsend, other times, well, let's just say being able to scent out a certain tall, lumbering giant, is not one of those times. He doesn't stink as in he needs a bath, no it goes deeper than that, but I'm not sure what it is exactly, there is just something about him that is unsettling. As they get closer, I can sense the rising anger in both of them, and I'm not sure who's is stronger. The door opens and the sound of their footsteps almost overlap each other's; one set is more desperate to get away from the other.

My eyes narrow, Finn is yelling at my girl.

"God, just Shut up! Rachel doesn't want you, Finn! Why can't you get that through your incompetent head?" Finally having enough, she whirls around on him and yells right in his face, anger and frustration seeping out and then growing like wild fire every second she is standing there in his presence.

They are talking about our little brunette, which is why Quinn is so pissed off; she knows Rachel doesn't want him and that Santana is the one who truly has her heart now. I feel pride knowing Quinn is sticking up for her even without an audience to witness it, she really does care for Rachel and this proves it. Not that I had any doubt. It is just awesome to see. Finn's face scrunches up in confusion before his expression goes hard, and then he trains it on Quinn. That look scares me, it makes me afraid of what he is thinking while turning said look on my mate, whatever it is, it cannot be good. Quinn feels the change too and shows it by backing up a few steps.

"That isn't true! Rachel wants me; she loves me, Quinn. But apparently, you, Santana and those new sluts are corrupting her mind! You are making her believe that you actually care, when that couldn't be further from the truth. You both have always hated her and now you are doing nothing but using her, this is just another set up so she will fall and become more of a loser than she already is!" The more he yells, the stronger the scent of his rage is, and the more he reeks. The more I dislike him very, very strongly.

I'm starting to recognize the smell as something potentially dangerous.

Quinn tenses with anger and then steps back up to him, "That is where you are so very wrong, Finn, so damn wrong. Rachel has moved on from you, she does not love you anymore, and we had nothing to do with her decision. And if you ever call any of my friends a slut again, you will regret ever thinking of the word and opening your mouth. I don't have to explain shit to you, but I will tell you this, yes, San and I did treat her badly, but we never hated Rachel and everything we did do, she has forgiven us for. That was one of the best feelings I have ever had, and there is no way I would do ANYTHING for her to take those words back."

By the time Quinn is done speaking, I take notice of two things. One is how I am now turned on as hell over protective and honest Quinn. And Two? Finn is so red from barely held in rage that he looks as if he just hugged the sun. I watch while he grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists, as he tries not to let his unveiled ire out. He doesn't try hard enough. My eyes narrow into slits and my jaw clenches as he takes a menacing step forward, and towers over her threateningly. She stiffens up, frightened, yet she doesn't back down. I'm not sure if it's because she is too scared to move or if she is simply holding her ground. Whatever the case may be…

I have had enough.

I push off the car and head silently over to stand behind Quinn protectively, she instantly takes notice of my presence, her body relaxes, and then she lets out a relieved sigh.

I lay my hand on Quinn's lower back to soothe both her and myself, "I suggest you back the hell up."

Standing up to his full height and puffing his chest out like the ape he his, he glares up at me. Now, if there were any by standers observing the scene, it would appear that he is fearless and has the upper hand in scaring two girls with his giant body and threatening posture, but to someone like me, I can see straight through him and he is the one who is scared.

"Or what?" His voice, meaning to come off as mocking, wavers.

I smirk; it feels good to have this kind of power over someone who, if I were human, could potentially best me with just his mass height and weight. Luckily, for me though, I am half-wild animal and nothing about him scares me in the least. Well, I am scared, but not for myself, for Quinn. I'm not sure how far he would go to prove himself, but there is no way that I am going to let him lay one finger on her, or even Rachel for that matter.

"Do you really want to find out?" I ask and step closer, body pressing into Quinn's back, and eyes never leaving contact with his.

Sweat forms at his hairline as he continues to glare at me, his eyes twitch though, casting off to the side of us. Then he backs up, very on edge by the power he feels radiating from me and unsure what to do now. Quinn shudders and leans further back into me, feeling it too, which tells me she is on edge for a whole other different reason than Finn. I have to force myself to hold back a moan so badly needing to escape.

"I'm going to get Rachel back and there is nothing you or your new bodyguard can do to stop me. We belong together, Quinn, we love each other, why can't you see that?" He shakes his head, finally losing most of his anger, but the sheer determination in his words and face more than makes up for it.

He turns after giving me one last glare, and then walks away, not waiting on a reply from either of us.

"Finn, wait!" Quinn calls out to him before he can get too far; I scrunch my eyebrows together questioningly and wait for what else she has to say to him.

I hear an aggravated sigh and then he turns, looking at her expectantly and with little patience.

"You just called your EX-girlfriend, who you claim to still love, a loser, and without so much as a flinch. Now tell me who here really cares for Rachel." With that, she whirls around and stalks off, getting the last word in.

I smirk at him and then turn around to follow her. Once both of us are safely in my car with the engine running, the doors securely locked, and the windows tinted black so no one can see inside, I let out a growl that has been rumbling inside my chest for the better part of the last half hour. The soft moan that comes after is surprisingly not from me, but from Quinn, she clears her throat though, trying to cover the slip up. I'm not sure whether to laugh at her adorableness, or let out my own moan that I have been holding back, but what ends up coming out is neither. Instead, I growl again, needing to hear that oh-so-sexy sound from her mouth once more.

"Riley…" Oh damn, or that, hearing my name is good too. "Take me somewhere." She whispers low, eyes closed and head lent against the window.

My heart skips a beat at the very thought, and then continues beating at a pace so fast, that it makes my chest literally ache. I close my own eyes, fingers clenching the steering wheel in a steely grip just to refrain from reaching across the seat and touching her in any way possible. I'm not sure what to make of the soft plea, but whatever she means by it, being alone with her could be dangerous.

"Where do you want to go?" Damn it, that is not what I was going to say, what I should be telling her is NO.

Apparently, that word is not in my vocabulary when it comes to her.

"Anywhere." She replies, voice just as soft as before, only, more…desperate…sounding.

I gaze over at her, observing her side profile as she stays almost curled against the door. Her posture screams tension, body rigid and face contorted in an expression in which I can only describe as pained. For all I know, she really could be in pain; I know that I am, in all honesty, the emotional pain that I feel is so strong that it has turned physical. Watching her like this hurts too, and if there were any way that I could take hers away, I would take it in a heartbeat; I would even transfer every ounce to my own body if it would mean that she could be free. But I'm hoping that if and when I am able to take her pain, I can cast it far far away and mine with it.

I breathe in deeply and then out slowly, unclenching my hands from the steering wheel, and then finally pull out the parking lot. I have no idea where I'm going, but wherever it is, it should be very, very public.

"I should be taking you home." I let her know, the words coming out breathy and shaky.

My head darts to the side when she shoots up in her seat, her face is crest fallen, eyes misty and chin and lips trembling within seconds. I want to kick myself for making her look like that; I'm supposed to be taking her pain 'away' not adding to it. "Baby, no, I'm not taking you home. I'm sorry, please don't cry, I was just saying that I should, but I'm not, okay?"

She is silent for a long moment, and I can tell that she is trying her best to hold in the tears threatening to fall as she lets out a ragged breath and looks back to the window, "You keep calling me that."

I furrow my brows, confused, "Keep calling you what?"

"Baby." She whispers with a soft, almost humorless laugh and then goes quiet again.

I smile, because yeah, I do call her that, but if I remember correctly, she has called me baby too. It is a natural reaction for me to use terms of endearment when addressing her, but if it is making her uncomfortable, I'll try my best to stop, 'try' being the operative word here. "I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. However, if you want me to sto-"

"No, don't, I-I like it. I like the way you make me feel when you call me that, especially when you don't even realize that you have called me it. Which tells me that it would be really hard for you to stop, so don't try." I am cut off abruptly, and her words tug at my heart so much, that it is making me feel like the swiftly beating organ is trying to escape, just so that it can thump inside her chest to meld with her own.

We are already so connected, including our thoughts, and I just want so badly to cement that connection on an even deeper level, both physically and emotionally.

"Anything for you, baby." I tease her, (I'm totally serious) trying to lighten the mood up so she will stop looking so upset, I mean, a girl can only handle so many tears from the one she loves.

She laughs again, but this time, it is real and it makes me laugh along with her.

Half an hour later sees us pulling into a relatively secluded park with only a few teens not much older than Quinn, huddled together and smoking some strong as hell reefer. I cut the engine, unbuckle, and then turn my head to grin at a curious looking Quinn observing the kids, who have by now, noticed our presence. "Uh, this place doesn't look too…safe?"

"Whatever gave you that impression? Is it the old rusted playground, or the scraggly teens smoking on said rusted playground?" I question rhetorically, chuckling at her uneasiness, but only because it is unwarranted.

"Come on, Q bear, I'll keep you safe from the old haunted park and its wayward dwellers." I tease her again, this time though, trying to reassure her that I'll keep her free from harm. Not that these kids would try to hurt us, I know that they wouldn't dare, the only thing they care about is being able to relax away from their houses.

"But-"

"No buts, just, trust me okay?" I cut her off, grab the bag of munchies we picked out on the way here, and then exit the car.

I hear her sigh loudly as I shut the door back, it makes me chuckle and shake my head at her adorableness. When she doesn't follow suit, I walk around to her side and open the door for her, she looks up at me in bewilderment, and it's apparent that she is unsure whether she should get out. Finally, after I giver her a reassuring smile, she takes my outstretched hand and lets me pull her out the car. I lead us over to the group, feeling Quinn latch onto my hand, and tense up more and more every step of the way. Once we're right in front of them, she seems to freeze up, so I pull my hand from her iron grip, tug her gently into my side, and then wrap my arm around her waist.

"Heey, Riileey!" One of the two guys here greets me goofily with a huge welcoming smile spread across his face, and his hand held out for a high five.

I smile, set the bag down on the picnic table beside us, and then high five him. I can sense the confusion coming off Quinn in waves, she peers up at me, and I meet her gaze with a smirk.

"You know them?" She asks quietly, breath skirting across my ear and causing me to shiver from the feeling it elicits.

"Mmhm, I'd like you to meet Nicolas, Eli, and Sophia. We met here not too long ago when Aris, Devon and I were scouting this dump town for a good place to run. Guys, this is my best friend, Quinn." I nod, glancing from her to them as I introduce the three teens, and letting her in on how we know each other.

"What up?"

"Good to meet ya, Quinn."

"Want a toke?"

The high group, in order, greets her in their own way. 19 year old Sophia, 5ft 10 inches tall with her beautiful autumn red hair the color of fading fall leaves, pale skin, high cheekbones with an attractive splatter of tiny freckles, and her cat like green eyes, holds out the blunt towards her with a grin, but Quinn shakes her head negatively while blinking in quiet confusion. The other girl shrugs and then passes it to Eli, her fraternal twin. A 6ft even stick pole, whose red haired buzz cut is covered by a blue beanie with googly eyes, equally pale skin with even more freckles than his sister, but without being 'too much', and almost the same cheek bones, just more 'manly'. His eyes are a light green, pale almost, but no less beautiful than his sisters.

After he puffs on it several times, he holds his breath while passing it along to Nicolas, their 18-year-old best friend of about 6ft and 2 inches of pure hunk. His hair is as black as mine, it's short and edgy, pretty much like one of those admittedly sexy anime guys on TV, his skin isn't pale like the other two, but he isn't quite tan either, he is built though, there is no doubt that he works out every chance he gets. A noticeable yet thin, jagged scar rests diagonally across his cheekbone and unlike the others, his eyes are a crystalline blue, dark and bright at the same time, and so very gorgeous. The dimples when he smiles completes the sexy look.

"I brought your favorites, figured we could all hang out and show Quinn the ropes." I finally speak again, nodding to the bag on the table and then to Quinn.

I can't help but hug her closer to me, needing and taking the closeness while I can get it from her.

"What up, what up!" Nicolas lets out one of those Matthew McConaughey laughs and holds up his hand again for another high five, I smirk and slap it solidly, knowing this is his way of consenting and accepting my girl into their three man group of misfits. Well, four if you count me when I happen to be in the neighborhood…

"Awesome, welcome to our humble abode, let me show you around. This is the kitchen, that is our living room, and then over there is our bedroom." Eli blinks slowly as he first points around us, to the swing set and then to the playhouse in the middle of the park, his head bobbing just as slowly as his blinking, hazy eyes.

"Oh! And the bathroom is behind us, right through there." He exclaims before Quinn even has a chance to respond, eyes going wide as he points right behind them.

"I-um, you live here?" Quinn, in disbelief, asks them as she looks around the daunting playground in real concern.

We all laugh at her cuteness.

"Nah, we have real houses, just fuckin' around with you chickadee." Eli shakes his head and soothes her worries with his playful attitude.

But the way he uses houses instead of homes doesn't go un-noticed by me, I can see straight through him.

"Want a beer?" Sophia questions Quinn, in that same voice as the previous question, with the accompanied smile.

Quinn sighs, and then she lets out a soft chuckle as she peers up at me again, giving me a look that is asking 'what should I do?' I nod, telling her silently to go ahead if she feels comfortable enough.

"Sure, why the hell not?" She apparently feels comfortable enough.

Sophia grins fully, and then pulls an ice-cold corona from the cooler sitting beside her, she even opens it for Quinn, who seconds later, takes it with a shy thank you. Minutes later, we are all sat at the picnic table with beers in hand and munchies spread out on the tabletop. An hour later, with two beers down for both Quinn and I, and more between the other three, finds us all talking openly and comfortably with one another. Quinn seems to have relaxed almost completely; the only tall tell sign of lingering nervousness is from the still shy demeanor and half smiles. That's ok though, all that matters is that she is having a nice time while getting things off her mind.

Another beer later and she is no less than tipsy, so it's then that I take the new offered blunt from Eli's shaky grasp and take two healthy hits off it. Quinn watches me wide eyed and mouth hanging open in surprise, I wink at her and offer it up, she blinks and furrows those perfect eyebrows in thought. "I-I don't think that is a good idea, Ri. I've never-"

"S'no worries, baby, we won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Though, it's here, for now, if you want to try it and relax that complex mind of yours." I interrupt, not wanting to put any pressure on her, can't have her do something she will regret later and it be my fault. I need for my girl to trust in me.

She smiles as I rub soothingly over her back, and then shakes her head no; I nod, take another puff, and then hand it over to Nicolas. Between the beer and the weed, I feel a tiny slight buzz, one not quite big enough to quell my wants. Not that I want this often, it's just a once in a blue moon thing, but when I do partake in it, it is a nice get away from other shit going on in my life. For the time it lasts in my body anyhow, it's hard for us furry critters to stay drunk and or high for very long because of our metabolism. Which sucks ass if you ask me. Somehow we get on the subject of school, I'm not sure how, but that could be because I've been zoning out here and there.

School makes me think of Rachel and Santana, I wonder how they are doing or if they are even still together at the house. Then I think of what occurred and that I haven't told Quinn yet, so I smile somewhat giddily and squeeze her shoulder to get her attention. She turns her head to look at me while sipping on her fourth beer, "Hi."

My heart flutters at the soft greeting and the shiny glint in her glazed hazels as her attention focuses solely on me.

"Hi. So, guess what?" I greet back, and then not being able to hold it in, get to the point.

"You're high?" She guesses with a giggle and a shrug. I nudge her playfully and shake my head no, even though I kind of am. A little.

"Rachel and Santana have gotten quite close, Q bear. So close in fact, that while they were cuddling on the couch, Rachel asked Santana out on a date." I spill the beans, a smile so wide on my face that it hurts.

Her eyes widen comically and her brows rise to her hairline, "Are you serious? What'd she say? Tell me!"

"Yes. The stubborn Latina cheerio fuckin' said yes!" I exclaim excitedly, so very happy for them and showing it without care.

"What! No way!" She exclaims just as loudly, obviously shocked by the positive answer, but pleasantly so.

"You should have seen them, baby. Rachel's dad and I were so thankful that they finally got over the first hurdle." I nod and tell her, still smiling brightly at the thought of them together.

"Ha! You should see you two!" Nicolas belts out loudly, and then laughs as I turn a mock glare on him.

It goes silent and awkward after that, at least between Quinn and me that is, she has her head down and is tapping the beer bottle to some tune that is playing for her ears only. I smile sadly and run my fingers through soft blonde locks. Quinn sighs and then tips the bottle up to her lips, gulping half of the liquid down in seconds. What is left of the blunt is passed around again and I don't hesitate to take my turn. This time though, when I offer it up to Quinn, she only contemplates for a split second before grasping it and setting it at her lips. She inhales before I can warn her to take it easy, and then she is hacking and massaging her now soar throat. I can't help but laugh. She glares at me as she continues to cough, and I continue to laugh, but rub her back to let her know its all ok. When she finally stops, her eyes are watery and even glossier than before. Yet, despite her sucky first time, she goes again, this time much slower and careful before holding it out for Sophia to take.

She only coughs slightly as she exhales.

She swallows the rest of her beer to moisten her dry lips and throat, and I watch intently as her tongue swipes at the excess on those perfect lips. It is hard not to become aroused at the sight alone. Honestly though, it's hard not to become aroused from anything the blonde haired beauty does. She affects me so damn much. It doesn't take long for the 'creeper' to take hold of said blonde haired beauty, the weed mixed with four beers has her wasted, so much so, that she is having trouble just sitting here without swaying dangerously. Eli mumbles something funny to the group, making Quinn, who probably didn't understand a word he said, burst out laughing. She practically howls, and then I have to catch her as she lets go of the table and slings backwards. We both end up on the ground, laughing so hard that tears are pouring out of our eyes and making it hard to see anything.

I hold her close, leaning into her shoulder as we both try to catch our breath.

"Hi." I whisper in her ear after the lingering laughs ebb away into heavy breathing.

She giggles, resting her head on top of mine and plucking at my fingers, "How are you so damn warm?"

"I'm hot blooded." I shrug and say with a smile, staring down at the way she is playing with my fingers.

More giggles, accompanied with a nuzzle in my hair, "How are you so damn soft?"

"I exfoly-exfoilily-exfoliate." eyebrows furrowed in concentration, I manage to get the difficult word out and then smile at Quinn in triumph.

My smile fades when I see that her face is set in confusion, her own eyebrows furrowed, and a frown in place, "Huh? You what now?"

I bark out in peels of laughter, not being able to hold it in from the way she is looking at me, and now I don't even remember what the hell we're talking about or what was asked. Quinn's frown turns upside down and another giggle spews from her mouth. I vaguely hear more masculine laughter from somewhere behind us, but cannot seem to discern the owner around our own laughs, nor from around the haze in my head.

"O-Oh God, I'm dyiiing! And, and everyone thought I hada stick up my ass!" She yells in my ear in between chortling, making it echo and ache at the overload on my senses, which in turn causes me to reel back and cover my poor ear while still somehow able to guffaw right along with my mate.

"So, you're saying that I, Riley Nicole Starrr, helped remove Quinn…whateverr your middles name is… Fabray's stick outta her ass?" Did that even make sense? I must be seriously higher and drunker than I thought.

"No! I said thought. I didn hava stick up my ass, thank you very much! But you know, if I did, then yeah, you would be the one to help remove it. But since I don have anything up there, there is nothing for you to remove, so no, they only thought that I did." She protests loudly, again in my ear-in which I have to cringe from-as she leans back into me. Then of course, I end up laughing at the jumbled mess her response just was.

Quinn and I are both totally shit faced.

More 'manly' laughs surround us, along with girly hackles joining in to make one hell of a fucked up dying alien melody.

Correction, we are 'all' totally shit faced.

"S'good to know, Q, I feel honored to be the 'chosen one'. Only, apparently, there is nothing for me to remove, so I also feel cheated." I giggle out, using air quotations, but once I realize that being the one who would be able to remove said stick from her ass without there actually being a stick up there, well, that makes me sad and I end up pouting and crossing my arms.

A light bulb blindsides me, giving me a bright idea that will make all parties involved happy, or at least, it will give 'me' a happy to play with my girl. I grin and snicker while propping her up against the bench attached to the picnic table, and then stand, wobbling a little as I do so. I latch onto Quinn's angelic head to keep from falling over, then when I feel steady enough, I rub her hair while moving slowly away, "Be right back, baby."

"Baby baby baby oh-uugghh, Beaver's in my brain! Make that shit go away!" Quinn sings not so softly behind me, and then catching herself, she stops abruptly, horrified by the song.

I laugh, I can't not, and it's a loud gut busting bellow that causes a rabbit nearby scurrying the hell away. The reaction is catching, the other three plastered teens burst out instantaneously while Quinn sits there with this look of horror on her pretty face. I chortle at her expression, having to clutch at my stomach as I slant over in hysterics. Tears stream down my cheeks, blurring my eyesight and making them sting until I manage to swipe the tears away. Ever so slowly, I calm back down, only small giggles still escaping past my lips as I try to walk off to my intended destination. I don't spare the group behind me another glance, afraid I'll just start up all over again.

I stagger over to the edge of the woods and gaze around the area, looking out for the perfect…aha! I lean over and nab the stick just lying there in wait, this will do just nicely, it is the right size, un-rotten, and smooth as one could be without carving it down. The smile on my face as I turn back around feels very maniacal, so I try to tone it down as to not seem so..manic. Not sure if it's working or not, but from the way Nicolas is eyeing me as I walk back over, seems like maybe my smile is still quite…evil..looking. Or maybe it's just the stick and he has caught on to my idea. Or maybe it is from both… I must look a picture.

Oh, now this is perfect, Quinn is standing with help from the picnic table, her back is to me, and she is eating cheetos with one hand while holding on with the other. I set my finger at my lips and give the other a 'shh' signal, so as to not give me away, they all start conversing and or eating, acting like I wasn't just spotted carrying a stick with devious intentions. Perfect. I love my new friends. Using my wear stealth-as much as possible while high and slightly drunk-I tip toe over to where my blonde mate is and then stand quietly behind her. She gives no signs of knowing that I'm here and continues eating (hoovering in) the cheesy puffs. Her ass is in full view and I can't help but stare at the masterful globes begging for attention, attention that no longer needs waiting for, and attention that I am about to give.

I close the distance, needing to feel her body against me before she kicks my ass for, well, messing with 'her' ass. I press into her, chest to back with no space to spare, she startles at first, but realizing that it's me, she leans back, welcoming and accommodating my warmth wrapped around her. I circle one arm around her waist and rest my head on her back, nuzzling the area with my cheek. The high angel giggles, sending chewed, cheesy puffs flying out of her mouth and on to the table, where the chilly wind blows them off and away. I don't have to have eyesight to know that is what just happened, my ears are 'that' good and the whole thing makes me chuckle.

She is absolutely the most adorable thing on the face of the planet.

Oh how much fun this is going to be. She is going to kill a wolf.

While keeping contact with her top half, I move my hips away so I will have room, but I barely hold back a moan though, as her own follow me. I can't stop myself from pressing down on her ass when it finds my center again, and this time, the moan wanting to come out, rips from my throat and has us both stilling on spot. I literally have to force myself off her, I do it with a laugh however, trying to defuse the rising tension, but before she can move or turn around too, I point the stick between her cheeks, aiming, and then carefully push forward. She squeals in surprise as it 'sticks' in place, but again, before she can whirl around on me, or you know…slap me…I move back in place behind her, letting the smooth, rounded off stick hang between my thighs so that it will hold in place.

"Riley!" Her shocked yell doesn't deter me in the least; I just grin and wrap my arms back around her slim waist.

"Now you can say that you really did have a stick up your ass and that I, Riley, removed it." I whisper, laughing in her ear, and then with lightning speed, I remove myself, the stick, and then run like the wind.

Another bout of laughter ensues, it is boisterous and plentiful, and the only one not joined in is Q, who is shrieking at me instead while trying to chase me down. She will never be able to catch me, I have the speed of a wolf on…speed…plus awesome stamina and reflexes, which enables me to swerve and maneuver out of the way of kiddie toys. She however, has none of that, so by the time she starts wearing out, I am still running strong all the while teasing her with taunts and winks. I catch the many withering glares sent my way, she is not amused in the slightest, and that is making me just a wee bit scared.

"You know, I find it amusing that you are running away from me, which to me makes it seem like you're just a scared little bitch." Uh, oh shit, she just called me out. Well I mean; I'm not 'scared' as if!

Ok, I may be a little…wary…now, but she doesn't need to know that though.

"You are just too cute, baby, and also, you are wrong. I am not scared of you and never will be." I shake my head and scoff at her, and then puffing my chest out, I step up in her face, showing her I'm no scared bitch like she thinks I am. She smirks at me, yet behind the smirk, I can see the falter in her confidence. Too cute indeed.

"You really, really should be. I have been head bitch in charge at my school long enough to have learned the art of revenge. I won't get you now, no, I am going to wait until the timing is perfect. You will get what is coming to you 'Riley Nicole Starrr' and you will get it good, just you wait." O my Jesus, I don't know whether to really be scared of her 'revenge' or turned on by her last few words.

The word coming, my name, and 'get it good' in one sentence really sets off my dirty mind into total overdrive.

I swallow the lump lodged in my dry throat and blink away the arousing images implanted inside my head, "Bring it."

"You won't know what hit you." She smirks wider, so wide that it turns into a full-blown smile that turns into a laugh.

Soon, we are both doubled over in more laughter than we can handle, clutching at stomachs, sides, and then each other for support. Her arms go around my neck as she breathes heavily against me; I wrap her up in a hug, loving the feel of how perfectly we fit. Being with her is like coming home, every time we are together like this, or anytime I am near her, I feel as though I belong. She is that one last piece that completes the puzzle, fitting snuggly and perfectly in the middle of my heart. Every moment with her feels like all in the world is right, whole. And every moment without her feels like I am dying inside. This is right where I want and need to be, in her arms. I can honestly say that if she chooses not to be with me, she will rip my heart right from my chest and just dying a little would be an understatement. I am pretty sure nothing would be left of me but a non-functioning shell of a person. Even still, my heart belongs to her now, and will forever and always be hers. I am the saddest, most pathetic and cheesiest girl ever, oh wait, can't forget stupid. Who the hell falls in love this hard and this fast, and then is willing to give up everything for that person, along with their heart and soul? Who is that stupid? What the hell have I become?

Stupid.

Quinn is going to break my heart, and I am willing for that to happen so long as she is happy and will forever be so.

"How are you so damn hot?" Her voice so close to my ear startles me slightly, but I recover quickly and wrap her up as tight as possible without suffocating her insides.

"I'm hot blooded-"

"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see I got a temperature of a hundred point three Come on baby, do ya do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded!" I am cut off, loudly, as she abruptly bursts into song, screaming the lyrics (some of them wrong) and throwing her hands in the air for her little crowd.

"You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in my mind Honey you oughta know Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line I wanna know what you're doing after the show." Before she get's the chance to sing more, I do it for her, singing the next part while standing up to join her, with another overly bright smile.

She smiles back, taking my hands in hers and pulling me closer, I stumble from the force and we end up knocking our heads together with a loud 'thunk'. I wince at the sudden pain, but Quinn barely notices as she starts up the next line,

"Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew."

A blush forms up my already flushed face from the thoughts racing through my head. The lyrics are so close to home it isn't funny, I would show Quinn every drop of love I have for her in a way she would never forget. She repeats the chorus again while trying to dance in my arms, however, I am having to hold on tight to keep her from flopping over onto the cool dirt. I don't mind one damn bit. As she finishes, I butt back in, needing to sing this part to her,

"If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night Shall I leave you my key? But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me." She may be too drunk and high in the clouds to understand the meaning behind these words, but now that we have started, and now that I realize the song relates to us, I can't stop singing in hopes she gets it.

I continue without her, "Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff? Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm hot blooded, check it and see Feel the fever burning in me Come on baby, do ya do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot" She must have noticed the change even in our state, because her movements are less wild and more focused, while she sings in more of a stage whisper than her previous raspy holler.

"Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous? Oh, before we do, you'll have to get rid of you know who." Except, the only who she would have to give up in our situation is herself.

I want nothing more than for her to give herself up to me, and in return, I would give her all that I am in a heartbeat.

She twirls (sways and tilts) in my arms as she sings the chorus for the last time, I help her the best that I can, not letting her tumble to the earth. And when the last word falls from her lips, I pick up the ending of the song, my own voice turning raspy with emotion and admittedly, with more arousal than one could imagine from just singing.

"Hot blooded, every night." And I would be, every damn single night.

"Hot blooded, you're looking so tight." God, I just know that she is tight in all the right places.

"Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild." She drives me wilder than anyone I know.

"Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child." Sometimes I feel like a pervert, but then every time she is in my arms, it feels so fuckn' right that it cannot be wrong.

"Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high." And I am, we both are, but I'm not only high from the weed, but from her. Quinn makes me high.

"Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy." I love that about her, so so much, her shyness is so very endearing.

"Hot blooded, you're making me sing." She 'is' making me sing, she makes me want to do everything.

"Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing." God, I just know that she tastes as sweet as she smells.

She is in my arms, unmoving, and our lips are mere inches apart now, her fingers cling to my sides in an almost desperate grip as she breathes my name. I encircle her waist; hands sliding up her back to rest there and then draw her in until our lips lightly graze. She let's out a shaky breath and a nervous laugh. I brush over them, teasing the sensitive nerves, it makes my lips tingle, and I am betting she feels the same if the way she pulls back in surprise is any indication. I know that I'm right when she leans back in and rubs her lips back over mine ever so softly. My fingers glide to the back of her neck, tickling over the fine baby hairs there as she takes control.

"I-I can't" Two words, just two words whispered across my lips, two words that rips a whimper straight from my throat, causes my heart to seize and then to wrench right out of my chest.

I let go of her, stumble backwards with a hand clutching at my chest, and then turn around, stalking off back to my car to be alone.

Right as I slump into my seat, the passenger door opens and Quinn slinks inside, "Riley-"

"No, don't. I'm taking you home and then I am going over to Rachel's, I don't know If I can do this anymore-"

"Riley, shut up. You didn't let me finish, I may have started out wrong, and I am sorry for that. But seeing as we are both high and inebriated, give me a second to gather my thoughts to try again." We go back and forth, her winning and effectively shutting me up as she uses a stern, yet frustrated tone to convey her desperation for me to listen.

I swallow nervously and nod, giving her the go-ahead, she sighs and glances off to the side and after a few tense, silent moments, she begins to speak, "If you would have stayed and listened, I was going to say that I can't stay away from you any longer. I don't even know how the hell I managed to begin with, even as I gave us space so that I could think things through, do you know what the only thing I could think of was? How right it felt every time we touched, hugged, and kissed. Or how damn good it felt just to be in your presence. Frustration, how wrong it may or may not be, and the utter weirdness of this whole situation only took up my head for several seconds, before I pictured your smile and twinkling eyes whenever we were together, or even when you were interacting with Rachel and Santana."

I am struck speechless, not having thought that she would say anything like what just came out of her mouth, and just like that, hope rises to the surface and almost makes me reach out to her. I will myself not to, needing a straight answer before I set myself up just to fall right back down again. I may be stupid when it comes to Quinn Fabray, but I'm not so blind by love to give myself to her right in this moment even before she utters the words that I want to hear. We are already treading on a thin line, and I am barely hanging on by one little heartstring, I need to refrain from reaching out to her, she needs to be the one to reach out. Then and only then will I give in and let her take what rightfully belongs to her.

"And today, when you stood up for me, I felt your energy shoot straight through my body and it just drove me crazy. You don't know how badly I wanted to turn around and kiss you. You drive me crazy, Riley, and I don't think I would have it any other way. I may not be ready to jump in and say our vows, but today was so much fun, being here with you, laughing, playing…feeling..I want to do it again. I-I want you…uh to date you, I want us to date." By the time she is finished speaking through her hazed mind and getting out what she needs to say to me, my heart again seizes in my chest, however, this time it is for a completely different reason. Silent tears slide down my face and fall to my clasped hands that are resting in my lap.

I take in her words, rolling them over in my head just to make sure I heard her right, and when I realize that yes, she said what I thought she said, my eyes snap to hers, wide and disbelieving.

"Quinn?" I question, just incase, because I'm having a hard time processing this.

She sniffles, wiping away her own tears, and then she nods her head as she leans forward and over towards me, "Yes."

I don't even try to bat the tears away this time, I let them fall as I meet her half way and capture her lips between mine in the most relieved and desperate kiss. I cup her cheek, needing to feel her in anyway I can, and she lets out a tiny, quiet whimper in response and then kisses me harder, making my lips part in pleasant surprise. The tip of her tongue glides past them, taking sweet advantage. It only takes me a split second to react; I brush my tongue over hers, welcoming it into my mouth and lavishing it with direct attention. Our tears mingle together, making our kiss that much more meaningful, and just a little salty.

A loud ring has us pulling back from each other; we're both breathing heavily and staring intensely into the others darkened and dilated eyes. That is until the ringing continues and causes Quinn to break eye contact first, she groans, but reaches for her phone and checks to see who is being a major cock block, "It's my mother." She glares at the phone before sighing and giving into the annoying ring.

I listen in as she mmhms and yeahs into the phone while rolling her eyes and pouting. Her mom wants her to come home, she was worried and now dinner is ready and waiting for her on the table. When she hangs up, she tells me the same thing I overheard, except, she invites me over to come eat with them. I smile and reach out to stroke down her cool, soft cheek, "Yes."

Yeah, the word no? It really is nowhere near my vocabulary when it comes to Quinn beautiful Fabray

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** So sorry it's been forever again! D: But at least it hasn't been 3 months.. Anyhoo, this one is a wee bit shorter than the last, I think it might be better if I continue this in shorter chapters, seeing as I have loads on my plate right now.

Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! And all of the alerts and favorites too. :) I'm trying my best to keep this going, and there is definitely more left of this, so I'm glad to see you guys still interested in it. That makes me very very happy ^.^

* * *

(Wednesday, November 2nd, Santana's Pov)

It's 6:30AM and I am sitting on my bed, knees drawn up to my chest and fingers tapping over the buttons on my phone as I text Rachel to let her know that I'll be there soon to pick her up for school. I find myself writing, erasing, and then rewriting a few different things before I feel like it is good enough to send. I read over it, making sure that it is simple yet not too impersonal. Can't have the girl thinking that I am being aloof or cool towards her. Not after last night.

_G'morning, Yoshi. I'll be there for you in 30 ~ San_

That should be good, right? I'd hate to say something wrong or end up not saying something I should have. Yesterday was hella scary, but at the same time, it was so so good. Seeing, feeling and playing with Rachel that intimately, opened my eyes and heart back up, and then things clicked into place once again for me. When I was with her, no, not just was, when I 'am' with her, I feel safe, whole and as if I belong right there in her those tiny arms of hers. I wanted so bad to make love to her, however it just didn't seem like the right time to initiate something neither one of us would be able to take back, so soon into these new feelings between us. (Not that 'I' would ever want to take it back.) I would have felt like I was taking advantage though, seeing as how she was so vulnerable after going through that furry change.

But oh, how I wanted to take her right then and there, oh-so-badly.

As I make my way downstairs, messenger bag in hand, my phone beeps, signaling a new text. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face,

_Good morning! Devon was helping me dress so that I will look good for my first day back after being away so long. So nervous now! I can't wait to see you. ~ Yoshi_

I am now beaming so widely, that my smile threatens to split my face.

"Bye, mami! I'm going to go pick up Rachel for school!" I holler to her on the way out as I hit the reply button.

"All right, Santi! Have a good day and tell that Beautiful girl I said hi. Mami loves you!" She hollers back and I can hear the smile on her face.

I chuckle and shake my head at my mother while typing, "I will, I love you too!"

I'm out the door before she can say anything else to stall me any longer, I need to see Rachel and I needs to see her now. I don't care if this 'is' wrong on so many levels, it feels right and nothing has ever felt this good before, not even when I was with Britt, and that is saying something because I once thought Britt was the love of my life. But now? Rachel is far surpassing anything I have ever known or thought I knew about...anything. I can't say that I'm not scared still, because yeah, this town sucks ass when it comes to anything out of the ordinary, including everything to do with the LGBT community. However, the thought of not being able to be around Rachel scares me even more, which of course, scares me too. Ok, so, I am actually terrified of this whole situation. Rachel is…Rachel and well, I'm Santana Lopez.

Everyone will talk at school and I know for a fact that more than one person will make it their mission to turn our young lives into a living hell. I am more afraid for Rachel, she already has to deal with so much shit on a daily basis, and I cannot stand the thought of her going through more. Not after last night. And not after we have become so close recently. I have to protect her at all costs.

I read over the text I wrote and hit send,

_I'm sure you look good. And I'm sure you will do great today. You wanna know how I know that? ~ San_

_Everyone here says I look good, so I am taking their word for it. How? ~ Yoshi_

I hope that I am making the right decision by saying what I am about to say, cause shit like that isn't what I usually tell Rachel Berry, which scares me into thinking she won't believe me. I can't not say anything though, I already started it and now I have to finish, let's just hope that she appreciates the way I'm about to go out on a limb for her, for us, because if she doesn't react well, then I am going to be crushed. Funny that really, Rachel Berry having the power to crush infamous Santana Lopez by something so simple as a bad reaction to something said so openly and honest. What have I become? Pathetic. Over dramatic. A scared little bitch.

At a stop light, I write the words that I am so afraid she won't believe and then send it before I can stop myself.

B_ecause I've got your back and I will kick anyone's ass who even thinks about getting near you with a slushie. ~ San_

If it wasn't me the one telling her this, then it wouldn't seem so big of a deal to worry over, but it is me and it is a big deal, and I need for her to believe in me. Something was already changing within me as I became closer with her, but ever since that fateful day of her transition, it is so much more stronger and deeper. Clearer. I should seriously be worried about things at school that have to do with myself and my reputation, every time I think about the looks I will receive, Rachel is right by my side with a look of her own, one that is loving and encouraging and says 'I'm here for you, don't let them beat us.' Every time I think of the names, crude remarks and the slushies that will be thrown at us, I picture myself searching Rachel out to make sure she is ok, to make sure she hasn't been hurt, before I turn my stare on the culprits with the most spine-chilling expression imaginable.

All I can think about is protecting her like some endangered, beautiful, and exotic creature that I discovered and claimed as my own.

The closer to Rachel's I get, the more anxious I become, she has not responded to my last text and it's very unnerving. Actually, my nerve endings feel as if they are shredding like string cheese. My shaky fingers tap the steering wheel nervously and my heart starts to race from anticipation, I really wish she would hurry up and say something, because this not knowing if I said the wrong thing or if she believes what I wrote, really sucks ass. Five more agonizing minutes pass by before I'm at her house and pulling into the driveway with tears of sadness, desperation, and weakness streaming down my cheeks and onto my shirt, staining it noticeably.

I am crying 'that' hard.

Have I mentioned how pathetic I've become?

I cut the engine and unbuckle, but stay seated while I roughly wipe away the evidence of my 'crying like a little bitch' moment. Can't have her know how much she affects me, especially this soon into whatever the hell we are, which may be nothing now. She didn't, doesn't believe that I will have her back, that I will take care of her when everyone not me bombards her with questions and or starts her daily abuse back up. Not that I expected her to this early, I mean, I wouldn't trust me yet either, however, that does not stop it from hurting. I don't know why I feel the need for her to believe me so badly, it's like now that we have gotten closer, I seek her approval above everyone else's. She is making me want to change, hell, she has changed me already and that right there is some scary ass shit.

Terrifying. But not as much as her not trusting in me.

That is what scares me the most. Well, that and losing her; I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Not after last night.

I yelp and jump, startled as something knocks against my window. With my heart racing from a different kind of fear, I glance to the side to locate the disturbance only to find Devon looking at me in worry through the window. I roll my eyes, rub at my chest to get the organ back under control, and then sigh while mashing the button to roll the window down. She scared the bejesus out of me, but I'm glad it's her.

"This scene isn't familiar at all." I quip, smirking half-heartedly at her.

She frowns, seeing right through me and obviously taking in my tear stained face, "What's wrong, babe?"

I sigh, turning my head away and combing through my hair, and then peer back at her, "How is she? Munchkin didn't text me back."

"Your munchkin is a little fragile right now; I'd say one foot on cloud 9 while the other is stuck on the ground, ready to run. You don't know how happy she's been since you left last night, I swear she never stopped smiling, not once. Not even in her damn sleep. This morning though, when the realization that she had to go back to school today hit, she became a nervous wreck. It took me 45 minutes to pry her from the covers, half an hour to pry her from the shower, and then another 30 minutes to get her to agree on what to wear." I listen intently, taking it all in. I'm not sure how to feel though, is she scared of me or just the losers at school?

"I know for a fact that she doesn't want to go back, just to get stared at, walked over, name-called, and have slushies thrown in her face, but it's more than that, she doesn't want that from you. She trusts you to an extent, it's hard not to with how much time you two have been spending together, however, old habits die hard, right?" Her words both answer my question and settle in my stomach like lead, weighing me down with so much guilt that it not only hurts emotionally, but physically as well. I know that Devon is right, old habits die hard, but I also know that once a bond between two people root, that bond can grow to outshine everything else.

I plan to outshine all those bitches.

I'll get Rachel to trust me if it is the last thing I do. Lets hope it's not though, cause I may be a nicer version of Santana Lopez when it comes to certain people, (Namely Britt and Rach…) but I am still me, and all versions of Santana Lopez wants in Yoshi's pants. I will fuckin' woo her till the end of the world if that is what it'll take, but one way or another I am going to show Rachel Berry how much I care. Starting by gettin' my ass out of this car, walking through the front door, up to Rachel, and then backing up what I wrote in that text with my own words. It's a start, right? I can't give up now, no; I have to work harder than ever to get her to trust in me.

"That look looks good on you." Devon whispers with a soft chuckle, I glance back up at her, smirk in place.

"I'm going to show my wolf who the real Santana Lopez is, and then she is going to trust me completely." I let her know, plan firm in my mind as I open the car door.

"I don't doubt you in the least." She replies, moving out the way, I shut the door and lean against it, a smile in place of the previous smirk.

"Really?" I ask almost shyly, not having ever heard anything like that from anyone other than Brittany.

"I trust you." She murmurs quietly, invading my personal space to wrap me in her arms.

"But, you don't even know me." Perplexed, I mumble out confusedly even as my heart flutters in hope.

"I know enough. Santana, I cannot only see how much you have changed and how much you love that girl in there, but I can sense it. I can smell Love, happiness, fear, and hope, but nowhere do I sense any danger or threat coming from you. So, you go in that house and prove everything we can sense that is under the surface. Woo her. Your bond will go stronger the more you show how much you love her." If I wasn't sure of the feelings coursing through me, and what intentions I had towards Rachel, I do now for sure. A pack of werewolves' might just know me better than myself.

"Well, shit, this is more than once that I've cried within 24 hours. Damn you." I pout and grumble halfheartedly, not really upset that I'm crying, just surprised.

Of course, if it were anyone else outside of this house (Besides Britt and Q…) I would be upset, but since its Devon, I just hold her tighter and let her warm body comfort me.

"Didn't mean to make you cry." She chuckles and then gives me a squeeze before pulling back with a nuzzle to my cheek.

I am learning real quickly that these furry creatures are as affectionate as a litter of puppies.

It's a weird, foreign feeling, but one that I am becoming accustom to and one that I may actually kind of like. I dab at my eyes while checking the time on my cell, we have more than enough time to get to school. Guess I've been sittin' my scared ass out here long enough. I sigh, grab Devon's hand, and then drag her over to the front door, where I pause and take a deep breath as she opens it. The first thing I notice when I walk in is Rachel leant against the wall with her eyes closed, I raise an eyebrow, is she sleeping? That can't be comfortable. Or maybe it is, if she really fell asleep in that position. She looks peaceful, her face line and worry free.

I smile and move closer, "Rae?"

The only response I get is rapid eye movement, she is apparently dreaming. I hope it's good. Actually, I hope whatever that beautiful mind of hers is dreaming; it has to do with me. As soon as I stand right in front of her, her eyebrows furrow, but I'm not sure if it's because of something in her dream or if she can sense my presence. I hope that it's the latter, because it would be so damn cool if she could sense me that strongly. I lift my hands up to her face and gently smooth over her brows with my thumbs while planting a soft kiss on her lips. She gasps in surprise; I chuckle against her lips and then pull away to look her in the eyes, eyes that blink at me.

"Have a good nap, Yoshi?" I tease her as my thumbs continue to play over her eyebrows.

I don't stop myself from leaning in again to rub my lips against hers, they tingle on contact, which makes me press into her and capture her lips in real kiss. She flickers her tongue against my bottom lip, I open them without hesitation, and then when my tongue glides smoothly against hers, a moan rips from my throat and into her mouth. I cup her warm cheeks, pressing my body fully into hers until she is stuck between me, the wall and with nowhere to go. She whimpers deliciously as her hands slide past my unzipped hoodie to wrap around my back and hold me closer. I suck her tongue in my mouth and her hips jerk forward into mine.

She pulls back, panting, "Any nap with dreams of you is more than good."

My face heats up for some weird reason, you know, not because I'm blushing or some shit… It must just be warm in her house, I guess her dads' like to keep the heat above a normal level.

"Are you blushing?" She laughs at me, and then her face is moving closer again, which just makes me flush more.

"No, of course not." I scoff at the very idea even though we both know that I am in fact, blushing.

"Hmm…" Her cheek slowly slides against mine, causing me to automatically lean in to the intimate touch.

Her nose brushes my ear and it is followed by her lips, "Were you thinking dirty, Lopez?"

Yes. "N-No?"

"I think you were, or else you wouldn't have blushed. You're adorable." She laughs again, this time in my ear, and I can't help but smile.

And then I scowl as she pushes me gently away, "I am not adorable, Rachel. I am badass."

"I won't deny that you are quite badass, however, that doesn't dispute the fact that you are also adorable." She comments while walking past me and over to where her things are sitting.

I grumble as I meet up with her by the door, roll my eyes when she shakes her head at me amusedly, shut the door behind us, and then follow her out to my car.

On the way to school, I keep an eye on a fidgety Rachel glancing out the passenger window, whose tan, slender fingers are tapping a tune on her thighs. She is definitely more and more nervous the closer we get, which reminds me that we never discussed my text that she ignored earlier. I'll have to remedy that before we even step out of the car, because there is no way I am going to let her go anywhere near that building until she is reassured that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe from any biting words, taunts, or iced slushies. Or anything else. Everything. For now, I reach over and place my hand on top of hers, stilling it. Her body seems to melt under my touch, all of her previous fidgety movements have stopped completely, and for whatever odd reason, my heart rate picks up at that. She turns her head and looks at me, eyes questioning.

I give her soft hand a squeeze as we pull into the school, park in my normal beside Quinn's, and then cut the engine. Rachel slides her hand out from under mine to unbuckle, I do the same and turn to face her, our eyes connect and then grabbing for her hand again, not being able to talk without some type of contact. I take it as a good sign to move forward when she doesn't extract it again.

"I know we're still in the early stages of… whatever 'this' is." I start and gesture between us. "And you probably don't trust me 100%, which I get considering our history, but I meant what I wrote."

She glances away, nods, and then looks back at me, "I'll admit that I'm wary of what will happen when we walk in there, however, I have to trust that you will have my back."

"Because if I think too hard and start to doubt you, I know that I will pull away from you, and I don't want that. Therefore, I'm trusting in you unless you do something to break it." Before I can say anything, she continues all while still holding both my hand and eyes. Everything she said I understand and I believe her. I believe that she would pull away if her thoughts got to her, because I know she overthinks 'everything' And she would pull away if I do something to break that trust.

I don't want that either.

"I'll put anyone in their place if they even look at you funny." I tell her seriously, nothing but conviction in my voice.

"See? Adorable." She teases and cracks a smile, and I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm badass, damn it." I remove my hand and cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine. You are my adorable badass. Now put that ridiculously sexy pout up before I attack it." I try not to blush, I really do, but the flushing taking hold of my cheeks wins out.

The car door opens and closes before I can form a response. Once again, Rachel Berry has turned my brain into mush. I sigh, uncross my arms, and then exit the car.

Already, even before we make it into the school, we have caught a few stragglers eyes just by walking together to the front entrance. I can't blame them of course, usually when Rachel is near Quinn, Britt or me; she is walking far, far behind us. A well-placed glare sends their eyes elsewhere. Now, all we have to do is get through the rest of the student body, and I'm pretty damn sure some of them will have something to do or say to both of us. But that's ok, despite my nervousness around our situation, I can only think of Rachel and keeping every last loser away from what is mine. We stand at the doors and glance at each other, asking if we're ready.

Something keeps my eyes glued to her though, because somewhere between walking from the car to standing right here, Rachel's whole demeanor has changed. I don't see any lingering nervousness, only determination laced with some seriously charged power radiating from that tiny body of hers. I'm not sure what the hell happened, but whatever it was? I like it. I like what I am feeling so much, that I want nothing more than to press our bodies together to see if that power could make my skin tingle any more than it already is. God, I can't fuckin' look away, and I really don't want to, but something in the back of my head is telling me that we should go inside.

A feminine throat clearing behind us has us both jerking our heads in the interrupters direction. Ms. Pillsbury flinches at the sudden movement, and then as her deer eyes gaze between us, they linger on Rachel and go inhumanly wider. Apparently, I am not the only one who feels Rae's power or energy or whatever it is. (Hot is what it is.) Damn, I just want to rub all over her. Damn, I'm going to need a new pair of panties.

"Hi, girls. W-Welcome back, Rachel. I take it you are feeling much better?" The mousy guidance counselor manages to stutter out a greeting to us, but her eyes never leave Rachel's.

"I am, thank you. But if you don't mind, we need to get going or we'll be late for class." Rachel replies kindly, letting a soft smile come out.

I love her smiles, they make me smile and want to kiss her happy lips.

Oh, Jesus, where has my badassery gone?

"Of course, it's good to see you at school again. Have a wonderful day, ladies." Ms. Pillsbury smiles as well, Rachel nods in thanks and then finally opens the door.

The trek to our lockers is filled with surprised looks and not so subtle gossiping; I give them my patented icy glare, again making another batch of losers back down. I stop with Rachel at her locker first, but as soon as I look away from a shocked cheerio and over to Rachel, I wish we hadn't come over here at all. Finn is leaning against the lockers beside his ex's, talking heatedly with an obviously uncomfortable Quinn.

"G'morning, Q." I say loudly, butting into their angered conversation as I wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulders and lean in to kiss her on the cheek.

I feel her lean against me and away from the oversized baby, and then one of her hands rests on my lower back, "Anything but good, S"

"Oh? Is Finnidiot bothering you?" I ask rhetorically, already knowing that he is, hell, anyone walking by could have guessed that.

I set my menacing glare on him, but he isn't paying attention, he is instead, looking behind us.

"R-Rach?" He lumbers away, knocking into me in the process of getting to my girl.

"Finn." Said girl says his name uncaringly, almost like an afterthought. "Don't call me that." Oh, shit. Ouch, Finn, you just got told.

Quinn and I turn around and both move to the other side of Rachel, who is setting things in her locker from the bag she brought.

"What? Why? You've never had a problem with it before. I thought you liked when I called you that?" He gives her back a confused, gassy expression.

When she's done, she stuffs the bag in there as well, shuts the door and then turns toward us with a couple books in hand, "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Rach." Quinn automatically does the same, and then she gets a panicked look on her own face, thinking that she messed up.

"Did you and Riley have a good time yesterday?" Rachel smiles and asks her curiously, ignoring the shortening of her name coming from our Blonde friend.

"Huh? Are not going to say anything to her? She called you it too!" Finn, obviously upset, cuts off any response Quinn would have had.

"No. Sorry, Finn, but It's reserved to those closest to me and as of right now, you and I are nowhere near close as we once were." She shakes her head and throws out an explanation.

One where I feel pride well up. I'm glad she isn't back to fawning all over him, because that would seriously make me ill.

"But I'm trying; I want to be close again, Rachel." He pouts and it's nowhere near as good as mine, cause Rachel just looks at me and rolls her eyes.

Quinn and I snicker at his expense.

"You might could have had a change of becoming my friend again if you wouldn't have cornered Quinn and yelled at her. Yes, I know about the parking lot, and I do not appreciate you calling my friends sluts, nor do I appreciate the way you so blatantly called me a loser. It hurt that you said those words Finn, but even more so that you verbally attacked my best friends. I can't be around you right now." More pride swells up, almost overfilling me as she stands up to him for herself, and us, but what I don't get is what she is even talking about? And why didn't I know about it?

I look to Q for an explanation; however, she looks as surprised as I feel. I don't think she was the one who told Rachel what happened. It must have been Riley.

Finn's face turns red and a scowl contorts his lips as he glances at Quinn too, he isn't so happy that whatever happened got around. I am. Now I can kick his ass without having to find a reason. (Not that it would be hard to even find a reason.) Almost everything Finn does sets my nerves aflame and curls my hands into fists. The douche is so damn irritating it is insane. He points that scowl at Rachel, and I'm about to step in, when she seems to puff herself up in front of him, apparently un bothered by his ogre like attitude. I watch his eyes almost instantly drop away from her intense, darker than normal, brown ones, and then can't help but smirk.

_Yeah, you feel that don't you, Finnpussy? That's my girl all charged up and dominating your ass._

"Right, ok, time to move on along back to your bean stalk, Shrek." I finally step in, and then move not in front of Rachel, but beside her as an equal.

"Back off, Santana. This has nothing to do with you." He darts an ineffective glare my way, becoming all huffy again.

"My friend, my business." Come on, Rae, bells about to ring and I still have to go to my own locker." I point between Rachel and I, and then grab her free hand, leading us away.

Quinn glides in place beside me, infamous smirk also in place. Yeah, I'll be the first to admit it, "Fuck it, if we aren't some hot ass bitches."

Rachel practically howls beside me, and her beautiful laugh is contagious, causing Quinn and I to crack up as well. At least Rachel isn't wearing one of those damn animal sweaters, not that she still wouldn't be beautiful to me, we just wouldn't have been able to pull off the strut down the hallway as hot and intimidating as mine, Britt and Q's unholy trinity one, where either the underlings part like the red sea or duck and run. Now, with Yoshi included, they are still parting, but slower. Seems as if none of them can keep their eyes off a certain wolf, and if I'm not mistaken, there are definitely looks of shock, confusion, lust, and fear as they turtle out of the way. It's as if they are afraid to move yet once we get closer to each person, they step back and avert their eyes.

And this is all happening the few feet away from Rachel's locker to mine, it's like all in slow motion or some shit. I feel what they must be feeling and I know Quinn feels it as well by the way she keeps glancing at Rachel, but I can also tell that we're affected differently than the others. Even the ones who seem to be excited by the energy my furry friend is putting off, they are also afraid of it. Q and I are not. It just turns me the fuck on and… apparently Quinn too, seeing as I can see her out the corner of my eye while digging in my locker… The head Cheerio is still staring at her, but she now has her pale fingers dragging down Rachel's arm, as if to soak up that power. I know I should probably feel all kinds of jealous at the action, but I know Quinn doesn't mean anything by it other than curiosity.

Also, I find the sight amusing and not to mention arousing.

Rachel has her eyes closed; obviously enjoying the weird petting happening to her arm, all its doing is making me want to do the same.

Except with more… intimate areas.

The first bell rings, sending out the 'we better get our asses to class' signal. What sucks, though, is that none of us shares Rachel's first period. I hope at least one of the glee kids do, because I don't want her alone without backup if she needs it, "Hey, Rae? Who shares first period with you?"

"Noah and Tina, why?" She answers as we move down the hallway, I lead us where she needs to go, not caring if I'm late or not to my own class.

"I just want someone to watch out for you when I can't." I tell her honestly, and even though I would rather do all the watching myself, I won't be able to.

"We should definitely add sweet to that list." She teases me, again, and chuckles while nudging my side.

"I'm not being sweet, Rae. It's called PROTECTIVE." I grumble out, but enounce the one word I really mean.

She chuckles again, shaking her head, "Yes, you certainly are. And now you are my Sweet, adorable, protective badass."

I mock glare at her, not being able to give her the real thing, because she just made my heart melt.

I love it when she calls me hers.

"We'll meet you later, Rach. I have next class with you." Quinn eases her self into the silence with a knowing smile directed at both of us.

"Can't wait." Rachel says genuinely with a smile to match, and then with a last look pointed at me, she enters the class room.

Quinn and I see Puck grow a smile the size of Mount Everest when he spots Rachel coming in; she walks over towards him happily and ruffles his cherished Mohawk. His eyes turn from happy, confuzzeld, admiration perhaps, and then to a leer as she sits in the seat directly beside him. Fear never once crossed his features and I'm not so sure how I feel about that, because he is Puck after all… and normal Puck is already sex crazed to begin with, we don't need him turning into, well, me. I am the only one aloud to come on to Rachel, you know, because we have something now. The Brunette, pint sized diva is off limits. Q tugs at my arm to get my attention, but I ignore her for a minute, needing to do something first.

I whisper Yoshi's name, knowing that she will be able to hear me with her awesome supernatural senses.

Her eyes flicker up from her desk and they meet mine, I nod at Puck, wanting her to get his attention. She taps his shoulder and then points to me; he looks over, seeing us standing here in the doorway. He throws us that damn arrogant, but still admittedly sexy for him, smirk our way, I just roll my eyes and thrust a finger in his direction. His eyebrow rises in confusion. I finish the gesture by pointing two fingers at my own eyes, and then another finger at Rachel, giving him the 'watch out for her' sign. He nods in understanding, instantly getting it, and a more real smile replaces the smirk. He really does care for his Jew bro. He had just better take care of her when I'm not around, because if something happens on his watch, I will not hesitate to go all ape shit on his ass.

Hell, even if something happened while I was keeping an eye out, I would beat the shit out of me too.

Now that that is covered, I turn to head to class just in time to find Quinn high tailing it down the hallway to our own-shared class. The second bell has already rung though, so we're both late. I don't know why she stuck around; she didn't have to. Maybe she wanted to make sure Rachel was taken care of too. Seems as if I'm not the only one to have grown protective over the munchkin. The more friends in her corner the better.

The next few hours passed by without any problems, I met up with Rachel after every class and walked her to the next, sometimes Quinn joined us, and other times Puck and or Brittany. The only thing that had set my nerves and head off kilter was the way all the students reacted to the new more dominant Rachel. Again, they stared at her as if she were some alien that they couldn't figure out, and then she would radiate more of that damn arousing power and it would immediately set the teens own nerves on edge, and their eyes would avert to somewhere else not as scary as my wolf. I could not and cannot help but continue to stare. It's actually pretty damn hot that she now has this dominating power over them; it's similar to the unholy trinity, except way more badass.

I might have been a little jealous at first that it came so easily for her, but then I thought back and realized that what happened to Rachel for her to even get to this stage wasn't easy in slightest.

By now, on the way to lunch, there is also the gossip ring going around, "Why is Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray hanging out with Rachel Berry?"

"I heard they gave Berry a makeover and now the three of them are the new unholy trinity." "Damn, bruh, have you seen that Berry chick? I'd tap that ass."

"Something is off about Rachel Berry, dude. She looked at me earlier and I swear I saw the devil in her eyes."

Rachel, Quinn, Britt and I exchange looks of amusement on the way to the lunchroom. Eh, it could have been worse. right? I am actually surprised we haven't had anything more than looks and gossip, but then again, with the way Rae is producing so much scary energy, they are all probably afraid to come too close. I count this as a very good thing; however, it's best not to let our guards down. Anything could happen at anytime. Rachel walks into the lunchroom first, followed by me, Quinn and Britt, and then just like old times when the unholy trinity walked in any room… everything goes quiet and all heads turn our way. They aren't looking at Quinn, Brittany, or even at me, all of their eyes are settled on Rachel, who is tense under the intense scrutiny. She isn't used to so many people paying this much attention to her, especially at once, but after a few moments of standing here in the doorway, she shakes off the initial surprise and continues forward.

I watch as almost every single student in the room looks away, busying themselves with their food.

The others, the ones not afraid to look away, follow her movements with curiosity and obvious arousal.

_Damn, I just want to take her home._

Giggles have me turning my head around, Brittany winks at me with a smile as bright as the sun, and Quinn is smirking. I raise my brow in question and then roll my eyes when I get no response other than a husky chuckle. What a bunch of weirdo's… As soon as I turn back, my eyes lock onto Rachel's, who is much closer to me than she was before. I fidget under her gaze, not understanding why she's looking at me like… that.

"Sup?" I ask blinking yet never removing my eyes from hers.

"You're adorable." She whispers and finally glances away to move up in the line.

I blush yet again, not used to so many mushy compliments from anyone. I am now lost as hell now though, because what did I do this time to be so adorable?

"By the way, you spoke aloud a few moments ago." Rachel speaks again before I can ask what warranted 'that' look and the compliment.

I step in her previous spot, following her through the line with our trays as I try to comprehend what I had said aloud, and then when realization dawns on me, I stop dead in my tracks.

'Damn, I just want to take her home.' I said it out loud and they all heard me.

"Do you see what you've turned me into?" I huff out at her as Quinn nudges me to continue forward.

Again, they laugh at me, but this time Rachel joins in and her laughter just about overrides my already on edge body.

We sit with the other gleeks, me beside Rachel (who the fuck else? Sure as hell ain't letting anyone else sit beside her.) Except Quinn, of course. She settles on Rae's other side, while Britt sits down beside me. Our group is all cozy and shit, really, it is, we practically have no space between us. My thigh is pressed so right against Rachel's and it feels amazing. Seriously, it feels so good that I haven't even started eating yet, when everyone at the table, including said thigh owner, has dug into their food without any other thought besides getting their bellies full. How anyone is able to concentrate with this amazing, powerful being at the table, I have no fuckin' clue.

"Um, Rach, you're vegan, right? Because that is definitely meat." Artie so kindly points out from the end of the table, a confused look scrunched up on his face.

"Yes, I was vegan, but some of my dietary needs just weren't being met, so with careful consideration, I have chosen to veto the vegan diet." She answers off the top of her head, not even thinking it over.

Most of the table gazes at her like she has two heads, not that I can blame them, if I didn't know the real reason why she isn't vegan anymore, I would be looking at her the very same way.

"That isn't the only thing you've chosen to veto, girl. Your wardrobe seems to have drastically changed as well." Mercedes takes note, with the others nodding in agreement.

"There's something else too… I know, you got laid. That has to be it, because you are just screaming sex, babe." Puck inputs his two cents, thinking that he knows everything as always.

I stomp on his foot, hard, while sending him a withering glare so icy, that he isn't the only one who flinches back from it.

"Ow! What the hell, S?" He screams and then whining like a baby, grabs his poor foot to inspect the damage.

"Oops. My bad." I deadpan, not apologetic in the least for what he said about my girl.

A hand slides to my knee, and then a thumb strokes soothingly over it. The touch calms me instantly and I feel my eyes drift closed.

"So, uh, how has your classes been? Hope it hasn't been to hard catching up." Tina's shot at breaking the awkward silence makes my eyes open.

Puck is in between glaring at me and looking to Rachel for her answer, and Kurt's eyes are also on me, but his are curious (scrutinizing), so I ignore him.

"Not at all, I did as much make up work at home as possible, so catching up hasn't been difficult." Rachel directs her answer at Tina, but her attention is also on the hand still on my leg, which is hot even through the pants I wore today instead of our mandatory Cheerio's uniform. Coach will be pissed, hell; she already is pissed at the lack of leadership and attendance from her two favorable Cheerios.

I can only imagine the chew out Q and I are going to be getting soon.

I am actually surprised it hasn't been sooner… Coach usually brings up our faults as soon as it happens, especially something as big as not showing up to several practices. My hope is that she hasn't been planning something to exact her revenge on us. On the other hand, with one Sue Sylvester? You have to know to expect the unexpected with her. She goes out of her way to do the outrageous, no matter whose involved or who is at risk of getting seriously hurt. I think one day someone 'is' going to get hurt, and then all she has worked for will be over in an instant. That or someone will give her a run for her money. She is bound to run into a person that will stand up to her without the fear of retaliation. I cannot wait for that day.

At the end of the school day, I am tired, horny, and in need of some alone time with Rachel. Quinn, Brittany and Artie are with Rachel and me by our cars, Artie had tagged along to walk Brittany out and now we're all talking. Well, they're talking, I'm leant against the car with my arms crossed and eyes resting, waiting for them to hurry it up, because they are wasting precious time that could be spent in Yoshi's bedroom.

Getting impatient, I shove off the car and move right behind Rachel, resting my head against the side of hers, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Well, it's been nice talking with you all, but I should be getting home, lots of homework to do." Instead of answering me, she dismisses herself from the conversation.

I hook a finger in one of her pant loops, tugging playfully, "Yeah, later bitches."

Rachel forcefully backs into me with her ass, hitting just the right spot, I hiss and clutch onto her hip. She tenses under my grip, realizing what she just did, and then turns around so fast I don't have time to react when she yanks my wrist and drags me over to my car door. I don't hesitate to get in though. I crank the car, buckle, rev the engine while taking a breath, and then peel out of the lot. When I peek in the rearview mirror, Quinn, Brittany and Artie are watching us leave with all their mouths hanging wide open in what I am assuming is shock and confusion. Did they hear me moan? Or are they just surprised on how quickly we left?

Possibly both, but at this point, the point where I am as horny as dolphin, I don't give a shit what they may or may not have heard.

"B-Back to your place?" I stutter out in the silence, nervousness creeping in the further we get away from that hellhole.

"As long as you're coming in with me." She replies calmly, apparently not almost hyperventilating on the inside like I am.

"Of course. I'll uh; I can help you with that homework." Oh geez, where the hell did my smoothness go?

It seems to shrink up and hide when I'm anywhere near her.

She chuckles, voice more smooth than my words could ever be, "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry to cut it off right here.. but I thought it was the best spot for now, and there will be more pezberry in the next, so something to look forward to, yeah? ;) I will try my best not to take forever and a day, so just try to stay tuned. Also, I noticed in some chapter (forgot which) that I referred to Quinn as the ex head cheerio, but I didn't mean to, because in this story they are still as of right now.. on the team. I got it mixed up with one of my other stories. Just wanted to clarify that.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey, look, an update! :D I tried my best to get one out as fast as possible. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, though. It started off easy and flowed well, but then I felt like I was struggling to get through it. So, if it feels and reads like gibberish... I am really sorry. The beginning of this gets a little frisky..or I should say two certain babes get a little frisky..

You all are amazing, by the way, because the reviews I get from you guys always makes my morning/day/night. So, thank you for that. The alerts/favorites are awesome too, it lets me know you're at least interested and keeping up with it. ^.^

* * *

_(Rachel's POV)_

As soon as Santana and I are back at my house, I instantly sense her nervousness, along with way too many people inside my house. I love my new friends, and I love my fathers, but damn it if I don't want some alone time with the beautiful raven-haired Latina I am tugging through the yard. At least my room is soundproof; for the most part anyway, I do think there are some kinks, because if you are close enough to my door and if you yell loud enough, whoever is on the other side can still hear you. I don't plan on shoving Santana against the door any time soon, though that would be fun… My bed will be more than good enough for what I have planned for her. Homework has no part in that plan, and by the way she smells, (Nervous and aroused) she knows this. This is definitely a turn of roles; shouldn't I be the one who is nervous?

"Hey, baby girl, how was school?" Daddy greets me in the foyer as he puts his coat up in the closet.

"Good. San and I are going up to do homework, see you at dinner!" I spare him a quick glance, but don't stop on my trek up the stairs.

I am a woman on very time sensitive, confidential mission, after all…

"But you didn't even bring any books in!" He yells up after me, sounding 'fakely' confused.

I could hear the knowing tone hidden behind his so-called 'confusion.'

I ignore the comment, pull Santana in my room, and then after shutting and locking the door behind us, I turn to face her, eyes roaming over her hungrily.

"R-Rae?" She backs up as her own eyes blink rapidly, and I mirror her step for step, honed in on her like a predator. "I-I think your Dad knows what we-"

"San?" I get her attention, quickly halting her nervous, stuttery, and weak protest. "Shut up."

The back of her legs hit the bed and she freezes, chest rising and falling as her breathing increases in both nerves and growing arousal. Trailing my fingers up the front of her hoodie, I fist either side in my hands and pull her towards me, crashing our lips together. She tangles her hands in my hair, giving in instantly, and then melting against me, she lets out a throaty moan. I move my hands under the hoodie, slide it down and off, nudge her back until she plops onto the bed, and then sink down on her lap; straddling her thighs. My tongue thrusts into her mouth, colliding with her own in the most fun, fierce battle of wills. I rock into her as she hugs me closer, and she whimpers loudly in my mouth, gripping me tighter. We retreat past her lips, and I lick the roof her mouth, tickling over it before I return to her tongue; gliding along it slowly.

The tips of my fingers slide down her sides to the hem of her shirt, where I venture under it and slide them back up on her bare, softer than anything I've ever felt, skin. She hums in pleasure as her sides flutter under my touch, but doesn't pull away as if I were tickling her, so I continue ghosting my fingers upward with her shirt following. She pulls back from my lips with a shudder, breath heavy and eyes dark with lust, and I lift the shirt higher, wanting it off. She lets me. The offending article of clothing ends up tossed aside, and before I can touch the revealed flawless, bronze skin, she is tugging my shirt off to join hers wherever the hell it landed moments ago. I waste no time in wrapping my arms around her, and she boldly grabs my ass, molding our bodies together.

The first skin on skin contact astounds me and I cannot help but rock against her yet again, she moans in response, and then before I know it, I am lifted, turned, and laid out on the bed. Her body hovers over mine, eyes boring into my own as one of her hands caresses down my chest, "You don't know how beautiful you are right now."

"Tell me." I breathe out, needing to know how she sees me in this very arousing, intimate moment.

"Your skin is flushed and hot to the touch, breathing labored, and your eyes, God, they're gorgeous." She whispers to me, voice raspy as she pierces her gaze right through my soul.

The pads of her fingers light a trail of fire as they skate up my collarbone and across my shoulder to slip my bra strap down.

"Let me capture you, I need this moment to last." Her words are almost pleading, but even if she were not practically begging me, I would let her do anything.

Instead of answering, (because I don't know if I even have a voice right now from how turned on I am…) I drag my nails down her stomach, which quivers in response. Her eyes close and a wet, pink tongue peeks out, gliding across plump lips, I play with the strip of skin at the edge of her pants, before slipping into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.

"H-Here." I croak out and lick across my own dry lips.

She opens her completely blown eyes, stares at me for a few moments, and then sits up as I hand her the phone. I set my hands on her thighs, wishing there wasn't another obstacle separating me from more of her luscious, ethnic skin, and watch while she holds the phone at the right angle to snap a picture.

When she's done, I sit up and wrap my arms around her, "Let me see."

"Molten gold." She breathes in my ear as I take the phone from her, and I scrunch my eyes up in confusion.

"Oh." Is it possible to turn yourself on? Because my eyes are burning bright for her, and I mean that almost literally.

Molten gold is the best description one could give for the color of my eyes.

I peer into her beautiful, almost now black ones, mind instantly wondering what they would look like if she were like me.

What they would look like if she were a werewolf.

Something inside of me shifts, and the hungry, needy feeling I have had since we left the school, intensifies. My whole body prickles with energy, causing my core to tighten and my skin to vibrate, as if the power untamed and wild, is ready to surge outward. All I can think of, as my glowing gaze penetrates dark, glazed over eyes, is consuming the striking woman above me.

Mine.

The phone is carelessly slung on the nightstand, and my fingers start working on the button of her jeans, needing them off right the hell now.

"You see what I see, Rae?" She husks out at me, lips nibbling on my earlobe.

"I saw what you do to me." I answer her, groaning at the feelings she is eliciting everywhere.

"Me?" She wonders shyly, as if she cannot believe what just came out of my mouth.

Yes her. How could she even question what is right in front of her face?

Hell, beneath her.

With strength, I didn't even know I had, I flip Santana over to where she is now the one laid out under one Rachel Berry. She gasps in shock at the abrupt switch, and then laughs in what sounds like pleasure as she meets me in a smoldering kiss. But as much as I love kissing her, I want and need to do other things too; like getting rid of her damn pants once and for all.

"Yes. You drive me wild, Santana Lopez. My body reacts to you like no one else." I remove my lips from hers and admit things I normally wouldn't.

But everything about this is far from normal.

Her heavily lidded eyes widen, not having expected anything like that to come out of my mouth. That makes two of us.

"Now, these need to come off." I tell her in the silence, leaving no room for protesting.

Eyes never leaving the beauty before me, I rid of her shoes, socks, and pants, throwing them behind me. My eager yet shaky hands immediately plant themselves on her now bare thighs, and as I close my eyes at the simple, but intimate touch, she twitches at the new feeling. I rake my leer slowly up her body until I land back on her desire filled orbs, which are pleading for me to do something. Anything. I reluctantly pull my hands away and move off the bed, she frowns at the action, instantly becoming unsure, so I lean down and press a soft, reassuring kiss on her shin, before ripping my own clothes off. Literally. Her eyebrows rise and I blush as my brand new, now tattered shirt falls to the floor. Oops. She chuckles and crawls to the foot of the bed, I move closer and let her pull me in a warm, smooth embrace.

Mine.

"You're getting nervous." She rubs soothingly over my back and I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck, taking in the scent I have fallen in love with.

"Rach, we don't have to do anything. Even if you are the one who drug me up here and attacked me with your otherworldly hotness…" I giggle at her, not being able to help it, because for one, I am far from nervous, and two, she is right I did attack her first.

And I am definitely the one attacking now.

However, she is forgetting one little thing, "You started it at school, and I am not nervous." I nip gently at her ear and revel in the small gasp I receive.

My nails scrape up her back, to her bra hook, and then as if I am a pro, undo it with a flicker of my fingers. She gasps, again, and squeezes me impossibly closer. Her hands then begin trying to do the same, but I can tell that she is jittery and having problems. I let her continue the apparently difficult task while I explore a little further… south, fingers teasing at the back of her panties. She pauses, breath out of control as a groan erupts past her lips, the sexy noise making me growl and my free hand to grasp her hair. I pull her to face me, claiming her mouth for a brief moment, before moving my lips lower to her jaw, kissing and nipping at the defined curve with lips and teeth. Bra now unhooked, she tilts her head and bares her throat, giving me an all access pass to feast upon the sweet, addictive skin on display.

Fist firmly in silky, thick locks, I bury my nose in her throat, grazing it along to her pulse point as I breath her in. She lets out a heavy sigh and sinks her fingers in my own hair, bringing me closer and holding me captive there, I growl again, feeding off the attention my once enemy is giving me. Not feeling close enough, I strengthen my hold on her, and with the hand still in her hair, I flatten my tongue against her pulse point. She shudders in reply, fingers tightening in my hair in a delicious pressure. Her pulse is rapid under my tongue, beating out of control, and I can hear the blood rushing through her body.

Mine.

"R-Rachel-"

"You smell so damn good." I breathe along her skin, pulse beating in sync with hers.

"And you taste like-" My tongue darts out to trail a wet path up her throat. "Heaven."

"God, Rachel." Her whimper spurs me on, and I begin to suck, nip, and explore every inch.

There is no doubt that there will be many, many marks of my claim on her.

At that thought, I become bolder and start using more teeth, they skim along bruising skin, right back to her pulse point. I suck, hard, letting the feel of her racing pulse fill my mouth up as I bravely venture past her unhooked bra and palm one of her full breasts. Time stills, or at least it feels like it when I'm met with the silky mound and an already pebbled nipple. I emit a strangled moan, one that drowns out hers as my mind swims with the first touch. My teeth clamp down on her, gentle flying out the window and a fiery need replacing it, she hisses and reels back, though, and I growl in displeasure.

"Damn, easy, wolf." She chuckles warily, obviously flustered by my attack on her.

Thing is, I don't want to be easy, I want to push her flat on the bed, cover the length of her body with mine, and then sink my teeth into her neck. The power coursing through my body has me on edge, so much so, that I want to strike out at the person stirring it up, which just so happens to be Santana. Every second that I'm with her, the stronger my need to claim her. I feel like I am about to lose control, and I am having a hard time keeping a clear head, every thought is all Santana, Santana, Santana, and how much I need to make her mine right this very moment. With that goal in the forefront of my mind, I lock my impassioned eyes on her chest and reach out with the intent to remove her bra, but her stiff arms are not of any help, so, glaring both at her and the offending object in the way, I slice it right down the middle.

I gleam in triumph and then waste no time in grasping her shoulders and pushing her back, she yelps and flails until her body lands in an awkward heap. The air instantly thickens with a new tension, making my nostrils flare at the new yet familiar scent of fear and apprehension. It is mixed with the overwhelming aroma of arousal, and it smells enticing. I follow the scent to the Latina in the middle of my bed, climbing on and slithering up her body so that we are eye to eye again. Hers are widened in slight fear and confusion, and I pout, not wanting her to feel anything but pleasure. I lean down to capture her lips, however, she turns her face so that my own land on her cheek instead, which upsets me, but doesn't stop me from raining kisses along her jaw and back down to her throat.

"Rae? I-I don't think-"

"Don't think, baby. Feel." I cut her off quickly, whispering across her skin.

"But this isn't- Oh, oh, what are you doin'?" She starts again and then stops herself as I move my needy kisses lower.

Another smell is assaulting my nose, this one coppery, and I trail it to the source. A sliver of blood trickles down her sternum, where a superficial cut lies open and fresh from when I had sliced her bra off; and I do not hesitate to lick over it. The taste is bold, savory, and like I just ate a handful of magical pennies. I am addicted instantly, and I make sure to clean the wound efficiently as she squirms underneath me.

Her fingers twine in my hair again, but instead of holding me captive like last time, she tugs me up while letting out ragged breaths, "F-Fast."

"Faster? I can do that." I comply, left hand claiming her right breast while I seize her lips in a hard, breathtaking kiss. She moans, but goes stiff simultaneously, my kisses and touch having the opposite affect than what she asked for. I try again, moving my lips back to her neck and using my tongue to lavish attention against the lightly perspiring skin.

"Rach, no, stop." She pants out, half-heartedly pushing at me, and I become agitated that she doesn't seem to be enjoying anything I'm doing.

"Did I do something wrong? You know I've never… And I just want to make you feel good." I ask dishearteningly, but feel more determined than anything to get this right.

I need to make her feel good, and I need to make her mine.

"Come on, Ana, I'll try harder." I plead while maneuvering and finally ridding of my own bra, and then not giving her time to admire the view, I take her hands and hold them captive above her head, my thigh slipping between hers, hoping that taking it up a notch will get her back in the mood.

She jerks up at the sudden intrusion, and a surprised gasp passes her lips as she clings to me, "Ra..chel!"

Eating up the positive reaction, I moan in her ear, let go of her hands again, and then rest on my forearms for better leverage. Uncertainty now forgotten, her free hands land on my ass and pull me back into her, I take the hint and take over, thigh rocking against her with pleasurable purpose. I press down harder, causing my own aching center to hit her other thigh, and for me to tense, coil and clench every part of my on fire body against hers. Breathless from the feelings coursing through me physically and emotionally, I burrow my head in her neck and breathe in deeply the scent that is all Santana.

Mine.

"Wait, I can't, I can't do this, this isn't right, Rae." Again, my mate is denying me for unknown reasons, but it's too late to stop now.

Even as her head shakes in a negative manner and she tries to roll me off, I shake mine right back and hold on for dear life. Something inside of me is shifting again, stirring in restlessness and a little more than riled up, it makes me hold her in place, needing her to stay so it can lay claim.

Mine.

"How can you say that? This is righter than anything I've ever known, nothing else makes sense but this moment. Can you not feel it, Ana?" I question her, growing tired of this game, but make sure to reassure her at the same time, needing her to know how good and 'right' this feels to me.

I need to know that she feels the same.

My teeth, now elongated from arousal and being so damn close to her flesh, tease along her jugular. The urge to bite is sharp, powerful, and compelling. Not here, though, never here. It would do no good for me to bleed her out, now would it? No, that isn't what I want. I just want a taste, to mark her permanently mine.

"I-I feel it, I feel it more than I've, e-ever felt anything. But we can't, not like this; I-It's too fast." She is shaking her head again, as if she can't wrap it around what is going on while stuttering out yet another damn denial for me, in which I growl lowly at, not liking this at all.

She becomes rigid in my tight embrace, and her heart literally stops for a split second before starting again in a frantic beat of fear. I nuzzle her throat, trying to calm her, there is no need to be afraid of me, I would never hurt her, even if she apparently doesn't return my affections like I had first thought. And smelled. Strongly.

I slide against her slowly, giving us both that needed friction and hoping to ease her worries as I drag my sharp teeth to a safer, but no less tantalizing patch of flushed, salty sweet skin.

She shivers, relaxing some, just not enough, "Please-"

"Please what?" I tease her, but sadly and frustratingly already know what she wants.

"Please stop." She whimpers, afraid and detaching from me emotionally.

I can smell her tears, and I can feel mine running down to land on her skin, "I can't." I say it seriously, mind racing with thoughts of biting her and thoughts of running out the room.

I am not in complete control.

"W-What? Berry, this isn't right! I thought you more than anyone would understand the word no." Her words and confusion just makes me cling all the more tighter, not even the fear and hurt can make me loosen the hold, but it is enough to tether me to her body. To tether me with her instead of against her. Not that I could ever be or go against her, I just know that something is not right and I am about to lose it.

I would never harm her; nevertheless, I know that if I stay right where I am, then I will not hesitate any longer to sink my teeth into her neck. Teeth that are still playing against her skin, waiting to sink home with the last of my broken will. My body feels tight, it is aching in more than arousal, and I feel just like I did when I turned on the fool moon. The realization of what's about to happen hits me hard and instead of flinging away from the frightened Latina beneath me, I bury as close as possible, knowing that I will not be able to go through this again without her. My only fear other than the pain headed my way, is the loss of control, because I know fully changed, I will not be able to resist taking what is mine. Santana wiggles below me and tries to move away, even going as far as shoving me.

She cannot possibly think that I am going to try to rape her, does she?

The thought is laughable, Rachel Berry taking Santana Lopez without said Lopez's permission.

I don't laugh; I cry and shake my head, holding onto her, "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I-I'm not, just, let me go, ok? This is going way too fast, Rachel." She is lying, at least about her not being afraid.

I do have to wonder why she thinks we are going too fast, though. I doubt she waited at all to get into Brittany's pants, or anyone else she has ever been with, so why is this any different? I want her, God; I want her more than I have wanted anything, so why is she denying something so right? Does she really not feel for me? Am I just some stupid game? I whine at the thought, tears leaking out faster and landing where my head is rested in between her neck. With her breath heavy and heart racing, I feel her start to struggle again as the tension rises in the room.

Back bowing, I groan loudly as pain rips throughout my body, the inevitable change hastening.

"Rachel, what the fuck?" Worry replaces the dissipating fear as she grips my sides.

"Riley, get Riley!" I yell at her, a scream following when bones start to break and reshape.

She curses and tries to move away, but a protesting growl stops her, along with my hands, "Don't."

"Damn it, Rae, I need to get help! You have to let me go!" She yells back urgently, attempting to escape my hold.

A bang on the door scares us both yet I still don't remove any part of my body from hers, seeming physically unable to even move other than to writhe on top of her in agony.

"Santana, open the door!" Riley, and she does not sound happy, actually she sounds scared. Panicked.

"I can't, Rachel is holding me hostage!" Santana huffs out, irritation mixing with her concern for me.

"Fuck. Ok, listen, you keep calm, she stays calm, no trying to push her away, got it?" Riley's voice filters through the door again, though I'm not sure how she had heard Santana's reply.

"Yeah, well, I've already tried that anyway. She's like a damn brick wall with limbs." A giggle bubbles up at my silly girl's sarcastic retort, but the giggle turns into a shriek.

"Fuck! Hurry it up, Aris, before I kick the damn door in!"

Hot, searing pain scorches my insides as my organs constrict, and I plant my hands on either side of Santana's head, lifting myself so I don't suffocate her through my transformation. I feel muscles sever and repair themselves larger, stronger, and Santana's trembling hands cradling my neck as it strains skyward. My hands shake from using them to hold my body weight, the quivering travels up my arms, down my shoulders and back, and then straight to my legs and feet, where the all-consuming, agonizing pain heightens until everything snaps and I collapse back to the bed with a wail. I release a heavy breath and nestle my snout back into Santana's neck, mewling with jolts of lingering, unwanted spasms. The door slams open behind us, hitting the wall with a resounding thud, but I do nothing.

This is where I want to be, and nothing or no one will ever take that away from me, besides, I am way too exhausted to move anywhere. Santana smells intoxicating, her scent both lulling me to a calm and setting my body aflame with want; I let out a puff of air and then lazily lick the spot I am snuggled into, her taste just fueling the beast now free.

"San? You alright, babe?" Riley's voice is closer, and she sounds cooled down. Less panicked.

However, she is no less worried.

"I-I don't know. I think… I think that she's scaring me. She wouldn't let me go, she 'won't' let me go, and I have no fuckin' clue what to do." Santana answers in the most small, weak voice I have ever heard come out of her mouth, and it makes my face crinkle up in hurt, because my almost girlfriend is still scared of me and I hate it.

"Don't be scared; trust me when I say that hurting you is the farthest from her mind. Actually, I am 100%; sure, she wouldn't dare lay one paw on you. I um, I had wanted to discuss some things with you before you two, well before um, this happened. Obviously that didn't work out." Riley is right, as am I, harming Santana is certainly not an option.

I want to love her.

"God, this is you happening all over again, except now there is no other half to calm the wolf, because I'm under her." Santana grumbles, complaining even as her hands sift through my fur.

"Yes, you are, but that doesn't hinder anything. Just, continue with what you're doing, and I'll come help." Riley's tone is quiet and collected as slow footsteps pad our way.

She smells strongly of… honeysuckle? Fruity, but real fruit, not that girly body spray crap. Natural and wild. Delicious.

I lift my head up just in time to see her kneel beside the bed, and then she smiles at me, "Hey, beautiful."

*xXx*

_(10 Minutes ago, Quinn's POV)_

A smile spreads across my face as I pull into Rachel's driveway, right beside Riley. Just seeing her car and knowing that she's inside has my heart sky rocketing in both nervousness and excitement. She didn't know I was coming over, only Rachel's dads did, because I wanted to surprise her. I needed to see her, especially after the other night. My conflicted feelings actually became un-conflicted once I conceded to Riley, now everything just seems so… easier. Relaxed. Dinner with my mom went really well, she might have even fallen in love with Riley too, if the way my mother couldn't keep her eyes and smile off her was any indication anyway. She knows I was having trouble with my feelings, she had seen our 'accidental' kiss as I dubbed it, and wanted answers. So, after locking myself in my room that day and refusing to speak to anyone, my mind became so busy with thoughts that I eventually gave in and told mom that it wasn't a real kiss, but I thought I wanted it to be.

She surprised me by being ok with me crushing on another girl, something I didn't expect yet was so much of a relief, that from then on, I tell her everything aside from the supernatural part of my situation. Therefore, last night, she made Riley feel welcomed and cared for, even though I haven't told her that my mother knows about our new developing relationship. In which I want to rectify, like right now, because I want her back in my home, but this time, I want us to act like a couple instead of friends. I love being over here with Rachel and her new wolf buddies; however, I also need space to get to know the girl who is supposed to be courting me. And in this house with a million people milling about? Not possible without interruptions. My house only has one extra body.

I sigh contently and exit the car, ready to get in there to see how everyone is doing. School today was intense, even when Rachel wasn't around me or in my classes, talk of her was. She had this…power radiating from her body and it was so damn hot and arousing that it drove me absolutely crazy. Santana had it bad too, she could not for the life of her, take those darkening orbs off the little brunette. It was as if Rachel were a whole other entity, one that scared, alarmed, and confused the entirety of the school population. Some were even drawn to her as San and I were, but it still seemed different, because I could see the fear written on their faces through the disgusting arousal growing within them. Ugh. Bunch of horn dogs.

I swear if they even think of gaining the nerve to touch her tomorrow, Santana will not be the only one going berserk on their asses.

Both Leroy and Hiram's cars are gone, so I am assuming that they were called into the hospital. I contemplate ringing the bell, but something feels off, tense. I open the door without hesitation, and as soon as I step foot inside, I can feel the same energy that came off Rachel earlier swirling around, just way stronger and mixed with a different kind. A separate energy, one that I know instantly and am drawn to. I head upstairs, skin tingling with the immense power circulating through the air. Rachel's door is wide open, and the first thing I notice is Riley kneeling beside the bed and speaking softly to Rachel, who is wolfed out and sprawled over Santana. My eyes drift around the room to make sure nothing is out of place, but the only things I notice in the otherwise spotless domain, are clothes thrown haphazardly about.

I raise an eyebrow when my eye catches a torn shirt, and then before I can stop myself, I walk over to pick it up and then peer at it skeptically. Damn, Rach, what the hell happened in between school and now? I drop the shirt and shake my head, curious eyes falling back on the trio by the bed, only to find two sets of expressive orbs already staring me down. I look from glowing, melted gold to hypnotizing gray, and then gaze holding Riley's, my feet carry me straight to her, our connection acting as a magnet. I drop to my knees beside her and her lips curve into a grin, flashing fang in the process. There is a pull low, low down in my core at the sight, and it is making me want to fling myself at her to flick my tongue over the sharp canines.

"If all you're going to do is eye fuck each other, then get the hells out so I can go out with some pride and honor intact." An angry, disgruntled Latina knocks us out of our intense 'Eye fucking'

"Go out?" I question confusedly, eyebrows furrowing.

"She thinks Rachel is about to take a chunk out of her throat, but deep down, somewhere in that stubborn brain of hers, she knows that isn't going to happen. At least not a whole chunk, maybe a nibble…" Oh. Well shit, this scene isn't familiar at all. Instead of Riley, it is Rachel in her place, and I am pretty sure of what's going on now.

Rachel doesn't want to hurt Santana; she wants to bite her. Our diva is not in control, and if it weren't for Riley, Santana, and now me being in the room, she would undoubtedly claim the freaked out cheerio that she is laying over. Speaking of… we should probably fix that before Santana turns into flatana. I chuckle at the thought, but when all eyes turn back to me, I shut up quickly and look at them sheepishly.

"Hey, Rach, you might want to let your girl breathe." I tease her, (though not really…) as I lean against the bed.

"Q bear, you probably shouldn't-"

"It's ok, she won't hurt me." I cut Riley off softly, reassuring both of us that Rachel wouldn't suddenly attack me.

I inch my face daringly closer to her, and the possessive wolf growls warningly yet softly, as if she is unsure what my intentions are, but doesn't want to scare me away either. So, with trust in my heart, I smooth my cheek along rich, golden brown fur. The sheer softness makes me burrow further into the thick fur, letting her deep breaths lull my eyes closed as they cause my head to rise and fall in sync. She seems to relax more, large body noticeably transitioning from attack wolf mode to resting guard wolf mode.

"So… what now?" Santana's voice comes out muffled and slurred, I peek an eye open and then smile at the adorkable sight I am met with.

Rachel's furry head is laid across a tan cheek, smooshing it to where San's mouth is forced opened awkwardly.

"This is what." I lift my head and turn it toward the door, where Devon is standing beside wolf Aris, and holding a pack of raw steak.

Rachel's head perks up, and whirls swiftly around, golden eyes piercing the meat with hunger.

I watch as Devon tears the plastic away and hovers the now open pack lower, "C'mere, Rach-hey! Aris!"

The other wolf is scolded as she maneuvers between her girlfriends body and tries to sneak one of the steaks, now caught, she backs quickly up, pulling one free as she goes and running off with it. Devon rolls her eyes and murmurs to herself about a 'Silly wolf' and then focuses her attention back on the conflicted wolf still on the bed.

"Better hurry before she comes back and steals the rest." She wafts the remaining steaks in the air, letting the smell carry as she tries coaxing Rachel down.

Arms wrap around my waist and pull me back until I am sat in a very warm lap, I quirk a smile up at Riley, and she leans down to kiss me.

"That better not be kissing I hear." Santana grumbles, sounding quite peeved, but I ignore her and return the kiss eagerly.

"Oh, gross, get a room. Preferably one that I'm not stuck in." Obviously catching us, she complains more, turning into Oscar the Grouch.

Riley chuckles against my lips, pulls back, and then sets her mouth at my ear, "Don't let her fool you, she knows we're hot."

I shiver as her breath tickles my ear, and grin at having something to tease Santana with, "Don't be hatin', you know you wants in on this."

The whole room goes silent, and then as my cheeks flame red from a lame attempt at impersonating 'Gangsta Lopez', Santana bursts out laughing. The rest of the room follows, and I swear even Rachel is laughing if the way her eyes are gleaming is anything to go by, I just blush more and hide my face in Riley's hair.

"Well, as entertaining as this is, I am getting hungry. Soo… I think I'll just take these down to the kitchen and cook them up." Devon breaks through the laughter; and I watch as she takes steps back into the hallway while eyeing Rachel, who is staring intently at the retreating brunette.

The hungry wolf bounces up to where she is standing on all four monster paws, and then as soon as Devon is in the middle of the hallway, Rachel scrambles off the bed and shoots out the room. I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing she could have bitten Santana at any time and that it could have taken ages to get her off the bed. A loud, tired groan emits from the now free Latina and she rolls over, face planting into Rachel's pillow. I can't help but stare at her shirtless back, the tanned skin marked up from being flattened to the bed. Riley stands with me in her arms, then before I can say or do anything, she plops me down on top of Santana's ass (Who whines at the unexpected weight), kisses my cheek and then high tails it out the room, making the door rattle when it slams shut.

"Are you okay?" I roll off and whisper close, arm sliding across her back as I plant myself against her side.

Her skin is seriously soft and warm, which makes me want to bury into her. You know, in the most platonic way possible. She is naked after all, and it would be weird for me to star-

"Q, you do realize I'm naked, right?" Her mumbled voice is nothing less than amused, and more than slightly confused.

"I don't care. Well, actually… what exactly were you and Rachel doing in here?" I shrug it off, not caring, because she just went through a scary time, again, and all that matters is that my best friend is both physically and emotionally okay. Also, I would really like to know what happened up here with them, because Santana is one item away from being completely nude.

"What do you think we were doing, playing dress up? What do all naughty girls do when they're alone with each other?" Her reply is sarcastic, but lacks any actual bite.

"Play dress down? Doctor? Rescue the damsel in distress? See who can hit the highest note? Ha! We already know who would win that one. Or… you could just show me." I 'Pretend' guess, teasing her playfully, and the last is husked into her ear to see how far I can get before she pushes me off the bed.

She chuckles in that raspy, silky voice of hers, shakes her head, and then turns over to face me, "Show you, huh? Think you could handle it?"

My eyes dip down to her breasts and my mouth waters as if I were looking at a juicy steak.

"No. I-I need to go." I stutter out and launch off the bed, then escape the room, door rattling once again as it slams behind me in my haste to get the hell out of there.

Well, that wasn't awkward at all…

God, I knew she was gorgeous, but holy fuck! I am never going to be able to look her in the eye again.

Fabray-1

Lopez-100

I'll get her back for that, damn it.

"Hey, baby." Riley greets me as soon as I walk into the kitchen. "Why are you so red?" Then has to point 'that' out in front of all the lounging wolves at her feet.

"Santana flashed me." I grumble, my eyes on anything but her, knowing that she will most likely figure out that I'm not telling the whole story.

"Mmhm, and what aren't you telling me?" Great, she knows anyway. So much for that idea.

"Riley, your girl was checking out the twins. I mean seriously, she was one second away from drooling-" Santana cuts herself off, eyes going wide as Rachel leaps up and bolts towards her.

"Rachel, no! Shit! Santana, run!" Riley yells out to stop the huge wolf while running after her, Santana takes off, both Rachel and Riley on her tail.

I don't hesitate to chase after them, but Devon and Aris are already past me even before I get to the kitchen doorway. The front door slams, followed by a thud and a loud, angry snarl echoing throughout the house. When I catch up to them, Riley and Devon has Rachel tackled down in the foyer, holding her as she tries unsuccessfully to get out from under them. Aris is standing guard at the door, poised to fend the enraged wolf off if she happens to break free. I hope for everyone's sake that she doesn't. Rachel whines, and it's a heart breaking sound of longing and defeat as she gives up the struggle.

"I know, baby, I know how badly you want her, but she isn't ready." Riley coos in her ear, loosening her hold, and I kneel at Rachel's fuzzy head, fingers playing over the black tipped ears.

"And until she is, you need to learn control. But more on that tomorrow, right now you need to go rest, because your body is still getting used to changing form, and you will become tired easily until the shifts don't take so much out of you." Devon speaks to her softly, also running her fingers through her fur to help keep her calm.

Rachel's eyes are closed and her breathing even, she is either asleep or getting there, which is a testament of how right Devon is. I lean down to kiss Rachel's head, stand up, and then walk back to the kitchen, where I sneak out the back door. When I make it around front, Santana is sat in her car, head pressed into the steering wheel as her shoulders shake. My heart squeezes painfully at the rare sight of Santana breaking down, I run over to the passenger side, swing the door open, and then climb inside, the need to comfort her overwhelming. Startled, her head shoots up and she looks at me with one of the most heart breaking faces I've ever seen. Tears are pouring down her cheeks, a red mark is indented into her forehead from the wheel, and she just looks so damn sad that it hurts to stare at her.

"She-Rachel, she tried to attack me." She whispers, the words coming out as if she is having a hard time even thinking them, let alone saying them aloud.

I shake my head and reach out to run my fingers through her hair, "No. She would never attack you, Santana."

"Then what the hell do you call what she just did! You were there, Quinn, t-that wolf ran at me like I was her damn dinner! That wasn't Rachel, that beast in there is not my Rachel." She hollers at me, jerking away from my hand; angry, confused, and hurt with things that she doesn't understand at all.

Her Jaw is clenched now, and the tears are steadily and silently running down to drip on her-no, Rachel's shirt. Before I can attempt a reply, her door opens and Riley's head peeks in, Santana turns to look at her, and I can instantly see the same reaction on Riley's face that I had when I saw my best friend's broken features. She bites her bottom lip, eyes closing for a brief moment before reopening to reveal misty orbs. Santana doesn't glance away once, witnessing the effect she is having on the usually in control Riley, who kneels down on the ground and scoops the crying Latina in her arms faster than she could protest.

"I know what happened in there looked really, really bad, but I promise it wasn't what it seemed. Wolf or not, Rachel would never in a million years try to attack or k-kill you. I have been a werewolf my whole life, and control is something I am very good at, but even I couldn't stop myself from doing the same thing to Quinn." I get out and walk around to their side as Riley tries to explain what happened.

"Our wolves go crazy when they're riled up and so close to their mates. It has nothing to do with hurting them and everything to do with claiming what is ours. It is a primal, sexual thing, and something that cannot be controlled unless you both take things slow. What happened tonight, Rachel becoming so aroused and possessive that she couldn't let you go, and then losing control and changing cannot happen again. If I wouldn't have sensed what was going on and intervened in time, she would have bitten you, and then on the next full moon-"

"I would turn furry." Santana interrupts her with a humorless laugh, head dropping to Riley's shoulder.

"Yes. But only if she bit you while in wolf form, which was bound to happen if Aris didn't pick the lock for me." Riley answers Santana softly while rubbing over her back.

"So, she wouldn't have given me the werewolf virus if she had bitten me normally?" The calmed down Latina questions confusedly, words mumbled into Riley's shirt.

I join them, huddling up to Santana's back to give her warmth from the cool evening air, and she hums appreciatively.

"No, it doesn't work like that. A wolf has to be fully shifted to pass the furry gene on by bite." Riley tells her as she looks at me, a smirk in place.

Either she's thinking about Rachel biting Santana in any way, or the thought of biting me flew through her head.

"Then why was she trying to bite me when were… fooling around… or whatever? Cause she gots all kinds of rough on my neck, and then when I tried to tell her we were going too fast, she was having a hard time stopping and wouldn't let me go. Oh, and I tried pushing her away and moving out from under her, but she was growling at me and shit." Santana finally lifts her head up from Riley's shoulder, thankfully, she looks more confused than sad and scared now, and the tears are no longer drowning her face.

"You're her…uh…girlfriend now, just like Quinn is mine, and when we become horny beasts, our control can fly out the window. The urge to bite and connect ourselves stronger to the ones we…care about…is overwhelming and something that will keep happening until that person is properly claimed. That bite is ingrained in all werewolves and it will fully bond us to our…um…significant other." Ook…its apparent Riley is holding back from saying mate and love while answering Santana's curiosity.

"Oh. So… Rachel wasn't trying to attack or turn me?" Oh, good, she believes it now. About damn time, San. Not that I can say anything, I've been scared of Riley and this whole werewolf thing before too. Hell, I am still wary of it all. I mean, this is a lot to take in, and it definitely is not something to take lightly. Werewolves, mates, full moons and shifts, all the…growling, and that damn arousing power.

Yeah, it really is a hell of a lot to wrap your head around.

"No. All she wants is that one bite, nothing more, nothing less. When it happens, the bite is usually done in the throws of passion, and seeing as you are not ready for either of those steps and Rachel cannot control the urge to bite your tantalizing neck... Slow and steady wins the race." The words are supposed to be for Santana, but Riley's eyes never leave mine, suggesting that San isn't the only one who she is telling.

I duck my head shyly, a smile quirking up my lips as a blush heats up my face.

"Right. Okay. I need to get of here. Quinn, can you go get my keys and cell phone?" Santana stands, her legs wobbly from sitting in Riley's lap, so I get up and help steady her until she moves away to lean against her car, and then I grasp Riley's hands to pull her up as well. She pecks my lips then nudges me back toward the house, and I smile brightly the whole way there.

Going back inside, it is noticeably more relaxed and… still. No more power or energy floating around to set my skin and libido aflame, just calmness and silence. I head upstairs and into Rachel's room, where Santana's things are…somewhere…in here? I know three things that are here for sure, Rachel, Devon, and Aris, who are in that order squished in the bed. Or maybe it's just Devon that is squished, because she is the one in the middle of two very large werewolves. I hope they won't have to scrape her off the bed later… I spot San's phone on the nightstand, barely hanging onto the edge, but her keys are nowhere in sight.

"Check the fan." Startled, I gasp, jump, and then watch as the phone flies right out of my hand and into the wall.

Luckily, the expensive iphone is in a case and doesn't take the sudden abuse too hard.

Santana would kill me if I-wait, the…fan? Why would I check the-Oh. Now how in the hell did her pants get all the way up there? Rachel's ceiling isn't exactly low nor is the fan itself. Well that is just great, looks like I'll need something to fish them down with. No wonder San was wearing Rachel's clothes, her own are all over the place. Not to mention that ripped shirt of Rachel's… Damn, I kind of wish I had been in here to witness them doing whatever they were doing, because despite how things turned out, they were having fun in the beginning. I look over to Devon, the culprit who scared me half to death, and the culprit who is now giving me a lopsided grin. I mock glare at her, but make sure to wink so she knows that I'm playing. Who could seriously stay mad at any of the beauties in this house?

I swear all of them have this certain face that they perfected and use to get out of trouble.

"For scaring you, I'll help get them down." She chuckles, head shaking in amusement as she detangles herself from ass loads of limbs and fur.

By the time she is standing by the bed, I have realized that has not one stitching of clothing on. My eyes are wide in disbelief; this woman is naked! This woman is naked and had been snuggling with the wolves on the bed…naked! Why would she… "W-Why are-um-why are you…like..._that?_" I follow her to the fan, eyes never gazing away from the firm, petite, swaying ass walking ahead of me.

"It's more comfortable. Werewolves sleep in dog piles, either huddled together or sprawled out on one another. Even in human form, there is a need to be free and a need to cuddle as close as possible. Bar someone knocking you out, being naked in a bed full of soft furry wolves will put you to sleep faster than anything. Modesty is one thing that we really do not have. I'm sure once you and Riley grow closer; you will learn that pretty damn quickly." I hear her, I do, but everything that is coming out of her mouth is flying through one ear and settling in the back of my brain somewhere.

Why, you ask? Well, it certainly isn't because Devon is jumping up towards the ceiling fan, nor is it because her perky breasts are bouncing with her. Nope. Quinn Fabray does not check out totally nude women when they are jumping about, or at any other time, especially women who are not the girl she is falling for. I did not ogle Santana's breasts earlier and I am not leering at Devon's body now.

There are way too many gorgeous women in this house.

"Here you go; her keys are still in there. And here is her…oh…well, what is left of her bra. Damn. Never mind I'll trash it right along with Rachel's brand new shirt I bought her." A still very naked Devon hands me Santana's pants, key's safely tucked away in a pocket, and then attempts to hand off her bra, which is in just about the same shape as Rachel's shirt.

I sigh and pout inwardly, having missed out on what had to be a very rare Rachel and Santana moment.

"Thanks, I'm headed home too, so, um…I'll see you later." I mumble out a reply, turn, and then quickly make my way to the door.

"Hey, Quinn?" She calls after me, and I pause at the doorway, waiting.

"You're gorgeous too. Inside and out. So don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, because all of them would be lies fueled by jealousy." My first thought is, 'Shit, I pulled a Santana.' and then my second one is, 'She may have heard me, but Devon really knows how to make a girl feel good.' She is perceptive and knows just what to say or do for whatever the situation calls for.

I can't not say or do anything after that, so, turning and looking past the full frontal nudity, I stride over and wrap my arms around her very warm body, "Thank you."

Several minutes later, I venture back down the stairs, out the front door, and then meet Santana and Riley by the car. The former glares at me while the latter gives me scrunched eyebrows and flared nostrils, which I admit isn't the most flattering of looks, but adorkable none the less. I hand over the pants, or I at least try to… Santana ends up jerking them out of my hands instead.

"Took you long enough, Q, did you get lost up there or somethin'?" She snarks at me as she digs the keys out, and then throws her pants in the passenger seat.

"No, but your pants did. Would you like to guess where Devon found them?" I let her attitude shoulder off, knowing that she is just on edge, so when I retort back at her, it is said only in fun.

And maybe with a gleam of mirth thrown in as well.

"I don't know. The floor? Dresser? Desk?" She huffs with an eye roll, but tries to guess anyway.

I shake my head no, a smirk playing at my lips, "Nope. Higher."

"Higher? The only thing higher is the…fan. Damn, really?" Once she realizes the answer, her attitude changes to amusement as she chuckles undoubtedly at the visual.

"Devon had to jump up there to retrieve them. It's actually too bad that you weren't in there, because you really missed a hell of a show." I tell them while laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer after what just happened to me in that room. Riley gives me a knowing look, apparently having caught on, but Santana just looks confused as ever.

"What? What did I miss?" She whines and I laugh harder, face heating up at the memory.

I'm about to tell her exactly what she missed, but Riley shakes her head negatively, so I think of something else to say to pacify the pouting cheerio,

"Nothing San, Devon is just a really great jumper, and I could even tell that she was holding back so she wouldn't fly through the fan and get her head chopped off."

She looks at me incuriously, sighs, and then runs a hand through her unruly locks. I would offer a brush if it wouldn't greatly offend her, but she is so damn self-conscious about her hair sometimes that I refrain. I do however, chuckle fondly and tug her in my arms for a much needed hug. Surprisingly, she doesn't argue or pull away; instead, she pretty much just melts into my arms. You know something is wrong with Santana if she lets you hug her without 'Bitching' about being all mushy and shit. And lately she has hugged and held onto us like a lifeline more so than not. It feels good to be there for her, like really, really good.

Especially when I don't have to go through her 50 million defenses first.

She groans before moving away and staring at me with an exhausted expression, "Cell phone?"

Cell phone? Oh. Oh! Shit. I left it upstairs...upstairs in Rachel's room...upstairs in Rachel's room where Devon is...naked.

This is not at all, what I expected when I asked Rachel's dad if I could come over.

All I wanted was to kidnap Riley and take her home with me.

So much for that idea.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ok, I would really like to know what you all thought on this one. Did it seem to drag or is just me? I dunno, but! Next chapter will have more school, more douche!Finn, more Pezberry (Cause even though it may seem I may backtrack with them after this, that is not what will happen.) I just feel that they should at least go on their first date and talk more before they go 'all the way' Not to worry, though, because I promise they will get there. 25 should be more actiony and stuff. I hope.

**Important:** Also, I have a Tumblr..that I am trying to navigate~ h/t/t/p:/blissfullykist./tumblr./com/ (That might show up right..? If not, I'm sure you guys know how to look someone up on tumblr. I hope.) Anyways, my plan is to put up wolf pictures of Riley, Rachel, Aris, and Devon. I found some real wolves that resemble the ladies as closely as possible. I should have them up tonight, if not, just keep checking back and then let me know what you think of them. If you want to that is, I just thought it would be kind of cool to invision them better with pictures.

And Devon in this story is the only one right now who I could find an actual person to match her looks with. I chose Devon Aoki, because I love her and she is awesome. If any of you have any suggestions for Riley and Aris, I wouldn't be opposed... ^.^


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** So, here we are, after a million years of waiting.. D: Which, I cannot apologize enough for. You can put the pitchforks and torches up now. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me, and getting on to me about updating this, so thank you, because it actually helps me and has me wanting to write at warp speed. I just wish that I could actually write at warp speed.. Anyhoo, this is what came out of my writers block, so I hope it's okay.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/alerts/favorites.

Glee isn't mine.

Enjoy, please? ;P

* * *

(Thursday, November 3rd, Santana's POV)

I am standing in front of the hellhole disguised as school with a pout, the building towering over me ominously, and I am scared of going inside. I haven't talked to anyone since last night, not Q, not Riley, and especially not Rachel. I've had a few calls and texts from Rachel, a couple from last night, most from this morning, but I have been feeling too closed off and like I needed time to think and process things. Everything happened so fast yesterday, and at first yeah, I was so gonna gets up on my girl, it's just, I had never ever felt anything like the way Rachel was making me feel, and it scared the shit out of me. She turned me on so much, but it wasn't just that, there was this connection between us unlike anything I have ever experienced, and it both terrified me and made me want to treat her first time better than where we were headed. I mean, seriously, we have not even figured out what we are yet, and no matter how much I wanted to act on those damn primal instincts, I needed it to mean more than just sex.

Rachel means more to me than that, even if she did temporarily scare the badass right out of me by going all, well, primal on me. I wasn't sure if she was going to take a big, meaty chunk out of me or not. I wanted to believe that she would never hurt me, that she was just being possessive and shit, and deep down, under the scared little bitch, I did. And that part of me was turned on more than ever, but I guess the instant fear overrode my 'All things Rachel' instincts, so I let it get the best of me, and more than likely hurt Rae's feelings in the process. Hence the fear of going inside and facing her.

With a deep sigh, I head towards the unknown.

My first destination is my locker, though on the way there, I cannot help but gaze around for Rachel, Quinn, and or Brittany. I freeze mid step, heart stuttering inside my chest as soon as my eyes land on Rachel, who is preoccupied with digging around in her own locker. I swallow, hard, and watch as her body stills, before she turns swiftly around and targets me with wide eyes. We stand there lost in each other, me in the middle of the hallway; her backed up against metal lockers. Everything and everyone else fades away, and it is only us, nothing matters but her and this moment. A pink tongue swipes against pouty lips, making me automatically nibble on my own bottom lip, which in turn causes her to clench her jaws, and then to take a few steps forward.

Aroused, and becoming somewhat… giddy, I stay put, waiting anxiously for the moment she closes every possible inch between us.

"Um, hey, Rachel." You know when an intense moment is interrupted by the sound of a record scratch? Yeah, that just happened.

For reals, that sound effect just came out of Finn's mouth, and now all I want to do is go all Lima Heights on his ass for ruining our Pezberry bubble. Rachel's eyes are closed, she is tenser the tense, and her jaw is clenched in anger instead of the obvious sexual frustration from mere moments ago. It only makes me want to pound the giant into the floor until he is unrecognizable.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel finally acknowledges him, though her voice is anything but welcoming.

"Hi. Here, I thought you might like this." Finn awkwardly shoves some type of flattened flower that may have been pretty at one point in her face, and I roll my eyes as irritation intensifies within me. Rachel attempts not to grimace as she takes what appears to be a daisy, but since I am watching her so closely, I can see how tight her expression is, and Finn of course, is oblivious.

"Finn, this is sweet-"

"I picked it from mom's garden, sorry it's squished though, I uh, set my books on it by accident." He cuts her off, acting all sheepish and shit while running fingers nervously through his hair.

"Like I was saying, it was sweet and thoughtful of you to pick me a flower; however, it was highly unnecessary as well." Rachel, politely as she can, rejects the flower and holds it out for him to take back.

I feel an immature 'Ha! In your face!' welling up, but tampering down on it, I smirk instead.

"But, I wanted to do something nice for you. Don't you like it?" Finn whines, stepping closer and refusing to take the squashed flower.

My smirk turns into a scowl, and I walk over, having had enough of him trying to steal my girl.

"The flower was pretty, Finn, but I am not getting back together with you, so stop courting me." Apparently, I am not the only one who's had enough, because Rachel rejecting him head on is a clear indication that she is done with their conversation. The flower _was_ pretty, that makes me giggle inside. I bet that went right over Finn's oversized walnut passing for a brain.

I move in then, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to let her know I am there, and to show Finntard that she is mine. Not that he would get it, but so not the point. He frowns as Rachel stuffs the flower in one of his caveman hands, and then points a glare at me as if this were all my fault; I just shrug at him and pull Rachel closer against me.

"I don't like this, Rachel." Finn waves his free hand at us. "Ever since you two started hanging out you've changed, you're all mean and bitchy now, just like her!" He yells angrily, first at Rachel, and then turns his focus on me while thrusting thick fingers all up in my personal space.

Puffing myself up to defend Rachel, I slap his hand away with a glare,

"First of all, Rachel is neither mean nor a bitch; she is nothing like me and never will be. And, second, you need to back the fuck up before I smack your giant ass to the ground."

"Whatever, Santana. Why are you even friends with her? She's not good for you, Rachel. All you are to her is a game, and once she tires of you, she's just going to toss you aside like trash." Finn rolls his eyes at me, attempting to act unbothered by my threat, but he backs up anyway, voice lowering.

"Who are you to tell Rachel who is or is not good for her? She is her own person and can make her own decisions, and if being friends with Santana is one of them, then I suggest you deal with it, or Back. Off." Quinn, HBIC, appears out of nowhere, speaking up for Rachel in one of the most angered and icy tones I have ever heard come out of her mouth.

"S, Q, my office. Now." We all startle as coach Sylvester cuts in and strides past us, and then we startle again, when Rachel growls.

Finding the whole growling thing a huge turn on, I shift, pressing against Rachel's side tightly, and the feel of her body heat spiking up has my hip hitting just the right spot as my nose grazes along her cheek. I hear a sharp intake of breath from her, a hum from Q, and Finn's feet shuffling awkwardly, and all of it just makes me grin in shiny brunette locks. I'm glad no one can see my face though, because I am pretty sure I look like an idiot standing here in Rachel's personal space, but she has such an affect on me that I can't seem to help myself around her.

Part of me is scared shitless about the looks we are undoubtedly receiving, but the other part is content right where I am.

"Santana, stop molesting Streisand, we need to talk." Coach speaks up from behind me, grabbing my arm, and then twisting me around and away from Rachel.

I hear another growl, a deep, feral one, and then next thing I know, coach Sylvester is feet away from me with an enraged Rachel seething in her face,

"I don't care who you are, you do not_ ever _pull Santana away from me, in fact, if I ever see you grab at her like that again, you and I are going to have problems."

My jaw is on the floor; Rachel Berry not only shoved coach away, but also told her off in the most vicious tone anybody has ever heard come out of that little body. Coach's face is wound tight, she looks both scrutinizing and taken aback, and I know I am not the only one afraid right now of some type of backlash. I am actually scared for Rachel; she doesn't know how manipulative Sue can be.

Or, maybe she just doesn't care; if she did, she probably wouldn't have gone all-postal. I think I'm in love.

The air around Rachel is crackling with dangerous energy, I can both sense and feel the power radiating from her, and it causes my body to quiver from the intensity.

"Uh, Rach, come on let's just get to class." Quinn bravely yet slowly treks up to them, trying to get Rachel away and out of the hole she is digging.

When both of them move, I step in Q's place, and then even closer, knowing in my heart that Rachel wouldn't lash out at me, "Babe, she's not worth it."

My eyes go wide, and I grimace at what just came out of my mouth, but I don't let that stop me from moving forward or laying a hand on her back. She noticeably relaxes under my touch, though her eyes don't stray from coach's, which tells me that they are having some kind of stand off, neither one of them willing to back down or look away first. Sylvester's left eye twitches, she blinks, and then they dart to me for a split second before landing back on Rachel's. That must have been what Rachel was waiting on, because I feel her energy blast out a series of pulses. Deep, vibrating ones that affect me so much that my knees buckle, and I end having to wrap my fingers around one of her tense arms to keep myself steady. She tilts her head to the side, shimmery eyes locking onto my own undoubtedly blown ones, "_You_ are worth it."

My heart soars, no, not just my heart, _everything, _and it makes my jaws click shut in an effort not to surge forward and crash into her. I have so many feelings right now that it's not even an once funny. It is real, and raw, and almost more than I can handle, but that look she is still giving me has my feet rooted to the ground, and none of my motor or verbal functions are working at all.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class to attend." Rachel's eyes, now blown pupils and flecks of ember, blink up at me, and I grudgingly remove my grip from her well-defined bicep.

She gives my thigh a gentle, reassuring squeeze, before brushing past me and toward a class that has already started without her. My eyes stay glued to her firm ass, not wavering until she is turning the corner, and I am glad that the hallway is empty, because this once covert badass does not know what subtle is anymore. Rachel is corrupting my skills. I mean, I know I've never been the most subtle girl here, I am too no holds barred for that shit, but I am also pretty sure that my leering has never been this obvious either. At least, not when coach Sylvester was anywhere around and in watchdog mode.

Which is 5 days a week, 8 hours a day.

"Well, it's about damn time. She finally snapped." Coach's voice brings me out of my thoughts, and I turn my head to look at her.

"I can only imagine it having to do with prolonged separation from her own kind." She mutters, eyeing first me then Quinn, who by now has made her way back over to us.

Coach then turns on her heel and marches off. A light touch on my wrist has me peering at Quinn; she nods her head in Sylvester's direction, telling me that we should follow. I sigh, nod, and reluctantly trail behind Quinn as she leads us to Sue's office. I wish Q would not have gone ahead of me, because my mind and body has been through so much in the last hour, that I really need a hand to hold.

I shut the door quietly, and take a cautious seat beside Quinn. I have never felt quite this anxious in here before. Yes, there were many a time when my ass was on the line and I was scared of losing my spot on the squad or even being kicked off. But, when it comes to Rachel, it feels a whole lot more intense and nerve-wracking. If coach has some kind of plan for us to get back at my girl, I will quit here and now without even so much as a second guess. Hell, a first one even, because there is no way in hell that I will ever fuck with her life like we have in the past. That time is over and done with.

"Q." Coach clears her throat to get our attention, nodding her head from Quinn to me. "S."

"Would one of you explain to me when my two best cheerios started fraternizing with that little woodland creature?" She calmly clasps her hands together on top of her desk, though her eyes are pinched, letting us know that she could blow at any given moment. Is she hell bent on revenge now? Or just naturally curious as to what her co-captains have been up to?

With Rachel.

_My_ little woodland creature. She is adorable, I just want to scoop her up and slide her down-

"Rachel has been through a lot since our camping trip from hell, she needed someone, friends actually, so Santana and I stepped up." Quinn's answer stops me mid thought, making me pout on the inside.

"Right, so you took it upon yourselves to nurture smurfette back to health. I had no idea either of you were into interspecies canoodling." Sylvester's faux calm expression changes to irritation as she tries to make sense of what's going on with the three of us, which doesn't surprise me, because it's not as if coach has any soft spots for Rachel.

I don't see that changing any time soon, especially not after Rachel basically threatened her, and in front of us no less.

"Rachel, and feel free not to interrupt me, is a good girl. One of the best actually, she is all heart, soul, passion, and love, and I have known that since day one. I was just too stuck up my own ass to really see her, in fact, Santana and I have been stuck up yours as well, and all you ever did was encourage us. You didn't once say that enough was enough, so, since we looked so highly up to you, we kept on and on, following your every order for status, and in hopes that you would eventually see _us_. Rachel in no way deserved anything that we did or said to her. So yes, Santana and I are her friends, and nothing will ever change that." _Holy hell, _that is my first thought as soon as the last word leaves Q's mouth, and then _it's holy hell that's twice in one day someone unexpected stood up to Sue Sylvester._

Pride wells up within me. This woman, the one and only Quinn Fabray, is my best friend, and I have never felt more proud of her than right at this very moment.

So proud I could kiss her.

"Look, girls, I'm not about to get sentimental, or start whispering revenge plots in your ears. So Rachel Berry has grown a pair, good for her, it'll help when she makes it to Broadway. My concern is that my captains have been MIA without so much as an explanation. You either show up late or not at all and both of you are aware that if it were anyone else, I would have you kicked off the squad by now." Coach heaves a sigh, before responding, obviously affected by Quinn's words more than she wants to be.

"Rachel-"

"This isn't about the little gold twinkle in your eye, this is about my squad and how my co-captains-"

"This has everything to do with Rachel! She is the reason we've been MIA, she is the reason why we're canoodling, and she is the reason why Quinn and I are, are, whatever we are now." I cut in, yelling out in frustration, coach needs to get the facts straight, and the facts are everything Rachel, she is who shaped us.

If it were not for Rachel, Quinn and I would still be at each other's throats, and now that we're not, I can honestly say - at least to myself - that I cannot see my life without her.

Without any of them.

"What are you girls doing, building a tribe? No matter, tribe or not, I expect my captains to be on the field at 4:30PM sharp. Now get out of my office before a certain woodland creature starts huffing and puffing and blowing my door down." I fight not to blush from Coach taking my words about Q wrong, and when she dismisses us, I don't hesitate to latch onto Quinn, dragging her out.

One can only handle being in there for so long.

*XxXxX*

{4:33PM, Riley's POV}

Cheerios, what an interesting name for a cheerleading squad, I wonder if the Coach was trying to be witty or if she was just really hungry while thinking up names. I don't know, but watching Quinn yell at a bunch of girls who are flipping, twirling, and being thrown into the air has me pretty damn hungry. Makes me want to place some honey nut cheerios all over Quinn's body so that I can eat and play at the same time.

Le sigh

I walk over to the bleachers; phone in hand to reread the SOS text Rach sent me earlier today,

_Ri, I need you. I think I'm losing control, I just, she touched her. That vile woman pulled her away from me! ~ _Rach

When I had first read it, I was not only concerned, but curious as well. No doubt it was about Santana.

_Tell me what happened, little one; are you and Santana ok? Who pulled her away from you, baby? ~ _Riley

My first concern was not of the 'vile woman' it was of Rachel and her girl, so first and foremost, I needed to know that they were fine.

_Physically, yes, we're ok. But, damn it, I feel so worked up, Riley. Now that the initial anger has faded, there is all damn this tension coiling up. ~_ Rach

I chuckle again at that one, though last time, when I first read it, I may have let out a moan...

_What you need, is one a hell of a release. Leaving these encounters worked up is not good for your sexual tension; it just grows. You have blue balls. ~ _Riley

I had hit send without thinking of Rachel's reaction, and then when I got one; I still regretted nothing.

_Riley! I do not even have balls, or a…penis! -_- So, what you're saying though, is that San and I need to have intercourse for my UST to go away? ~ _Rach

Reading that last one really had me cackling, I couldn't help it, I love this girl. Still, pictures invaded my mind, and another moan slipped out.

_I am aware you have neither of those, doofus. And, yes, that would sate your beast briefly, but let's talk more later; I'll be there to pick you up after school. ~_ Riley

She was getting me worked up from these texts, my head conjuring up naughty images, so I changed the subject before I said something entirely inappropriate.

_I want you here now, but I guess I'll deal; Q can keep my company so that I don't maul Tana. I plan to watch cheer practice. Join me at 4:30~_ Rach

And this is where I am now, at cheer practice, with Rachel nowhere around. I pout, but shrug it off, gazing back out to the field instead, only to find Quinn's eyes boring into me from her spot beside Santana. She beams at me, and her body twitches with the need to bolt over; I can tell that she is fighting not to. Even I know that would not be a very smart cheer captain move.

Attention on the squad at all times.

Quinn squeezes Santana's shoulder while still gazing over here, making the other cheerio tilt her head to look at her questioningly, and then Quinn nods in my direction. Santana turns fully around, a bored expression on her face, one that melts away to a crooked smile. I wiggle my fingers in a small wave, and give out my own goofy smile as they wave back. I catch a familiar scent right before little arms circle my waist, my smile only growing at the comfortable, friendly gesture from Rachel. I slide my arms over hers, squeezing them gently, before twisting around to face her,

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like tackling Santana to the ground and ravaging her right on the field." She answers shyly, bottom lip worried between her teeth as her eyes flicker over my face.

"Still?" I tease, knowing how she feels, because I feel the same way towards Quinn.

"Always." She says softly, setting her hand on my arm for leverage to look around me.

"Me too." I admit, giving her side a playful poke.

Her head reappears from behind my other arm, and she peers up at me with scrunched eyebrows, "You think of ravaging Santana?"

Laughter bubbles up within me, and then releases uncontrollably, forcing my head back. Rachel huffs irritably, and plops her head down onto my chest, making the laughter die down to a sigh. My hand cups the back of her head, cradling it, and she hums contently as her arms wrap around me for a hug.

"Come on, let's go watch them lead while we salivate over their dominance." I kiss the top of her head, reluctantly stepping back, and then when we both move to walk up the bleachers; several eyes from across the field avert their gaze. I had felt some of the cheerleaders watching us, but didn't care; I am not ashamed of holding Rachel in front of anyone.

Ignoring the overly curious teens, I tug Rachel up the bleachers, and then gently push her between my legs on the seat below me, so that I can play with her hair,

"It was Coach." She whispers out as my fingers work through her soft, wavy strands.

I don't have to ask 'what was Coach', I already know, and a rage builds up at the thought of that woman wrenching Santana away from Rachel.

"Bitch." I growl, piercing said woman with a deadly gaze.

"I kind of threatened her, Riley, that can't be good. Not when it comes to Sue Sylvester." Rachel goes to nod along, but shakes her head instead, obviously wary of the situation.

"Hey, look at me." I order softly, and wait for her to turn sideways to face me. "You did nothing wrong."

"I know you think otherwise, but Santana is yours, and the protective side of you when it comes to your mate will never go away." I finish in the same tone, attempting to reassure her.

"Tighten your form, Nikki!" Quinn suddenly yelling out to one of her girls has our attention shifting back to the field.

The squad is in a pyramid, a mostly strong held one; all the girls appear calm and the routine effortless. That is except for the top girl, who is teetering dangerously, and could easily cause a domino effect with one wrong move if she does not balance out correctly. Rachel and I watch as she takes a deep breath, before stilling, and then releasing it slowly.

"Perfect! Now do it again, we need to see you flying before practice is over." Quinn nods at the girl, approving, though makes them do it all over again.

For the fifth time.

Apparently, the pyramid needs to be more than perfect so that Nikki can safely fly toward the other group waiting to catch her.

"I could have hurt her, hell, I wanted to hurt her. How can that be normal?" Rachel cuts into the silence, shifting her body to where her head is resting on my right thigh.

Her arm wraps around my calf, and she begins to finger the stringy hole in my pants.

"Like wolves, we're pack animals, a unit, a family, and Santana is a part of that whether she knows it or not. If it comes down to it, packs will kill to protect their own; they are territorial. Santana is not yours in the sense of owning, but of something much more intimate and primal. However, the beast inside of you is not going to stand around while some bitch lady touches her. You immediately thought that she was in danger, so protecting, and 'baring your teeth' at the threat, is your first instinct. What you did was normal, so don't go fretting your beautiful mind over it, okay?" I don't normally make a habit of talking about werewolves in public, but Rachel needs to know things, she is scared and confused, and all I want to do is take it away.

I can't do that though. All Riley Starr is capable of is making this easier, but even then, nothing seems to be 'just easy' for the new werewolf.

"But, Riley, what if I-"

"You won't. I can help you control the initial urge to maim anyone in reach of your girl." I shake my head no, letting out a soft chuckle, and she mock glares at me, before sighing heavily.

"Well, I guess it may have felt good when I told Sue off." She murmurs while looking intently down at her hands, though when she glances back up seconds later, the gleam in her eyes has returned.

"One hell of a rush, right? To exert your dominance over someone, especially when they're the size of a-"

"Hi." We look away from each other, eyes falling on a welcomed face at the end of the bleachers. "You come to watch the HBIC in action?"

I tilt my head, mock contemplating the answer, and then shrug at her nonchalantly, "Nah, we came for the girls."

The response I get is narrowed eyes, crossed arms, and a white tennis shoe tapping unamusedly against the grass, "Funny."

"You know I'm kidding. Rachel texted, told me about her stand off with your Coach, and then she wanted me to come sit with her to watch you and Santana do your thing out on the field." I roll my eyes at her playfully, and explain why we're here, while fighting my will to stand up and pull her to sit with us. I miss touching her, so it is hard only being able to stare because of everyone watching.

"You should have seen Rachel when Coach grabbed Santana and pulled her away, I thought Rachel was going to rip her a new one, it was pretty intense." Quinn's stance relaxes, her arms uncrossing, though as she speaks, her expression is spaced out, as if what went down was replaying in her head.

"I'm sitting right here, Quinn." Rachel pouts, not liking the fact that Quinn is talking about her as if she isn't there.

"Sorry, Rach, I just don't like what Coach did, and I'm still in awe over how you reacted." Quinn replies sheepishly, looking down at her with apologetic eyes.

"Well, she shouldn't have even touched her in the first place, but she had the gall to actually rip Santana away from me, and it sparked a rage I've never felt before." Rachel nods, understanding, though bringing it back up obviously angers her again, as her hardened gaze darts over in the Coach's direction.

"So, you came out here to make sure that Sue goes nowhere near touching distance of Santana." Quinn states knowingly, a smirk quirking her lips up, lips that I want to kiss.

Need to kiss. How long has it been now? It feels like a lifetime since I have felt them against my own.

"Break's up, Q, time to finish this shit so I can get my stix on." Santana comes over, blocking the sun completely out as she stands beside Quinn.

I can hear her stomach rumbling from where I am sitting and it makes me chuckle at her expense.

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one ready to go, I wasn't sure how you felt being out there today, but my hearts just not in it." Quinn releases a relieved sigh, shaking her head, and then bumps Santana's hip, before winking at me and walking off. Santana doesn't move, her eyes are transfixed on Rachel's, and both of them are spaced the hell out.

"Just to let you know, I am fangirling over the both of you inside my head." I tease them, a smirk working onto my face the longer they hold position.

"What?" Santana blinks out of their staring contest first, confused expression locking onto my own amused one. "What does that even mean?"

"It means, Ana, that I feel like a girly teenager watching her favorite couple having a moment. Seriously, you make me want to squeal and yell out 'just kiss her already!'" I wrap my arms around Rachel, playfully squeezing her as I whisper-yell at Santana.

"Lopez, back on the field, this is not a ' now recruiting tribe member's tryout!" Rachel and I both holler out, and I let go of her to cover my ringing ears as she does the same.

Megaphones are not our friend. Fuck, that hurt.

"Shit, your ears, I'm sorry, she yells in that thing all the time." Santana winces, apologizing unnecessarily, and then reacts like she is about to climb up the few benches to rub Rachel's ears for her.

"It isn't your fault, just, go finish up before she comes over here and I end up having to strangle her for calling you out in front of the squad." Rachel urges her on, anger swelling up again as her irritated and frustrated eyes dart from Santana to her annoying, inconsiderate Coach.

I mean really, Rachel's right, what Coach is going to yell at their captain in front of the squad? Santana could lose respect from the girls for that shit.

"Fine, but stay, because I'm going to ride you." Santana's eyes go wide instantly. "Wait, I-I meant take you for a ride." Then they go even wider, before closing as she clenches her jaws.

"Oh for fuck's sake. You, me, and Breadstix. It's happening." Santana practically growls out her words, frustrated, and then turns around, stalking off in a huff.

"That just made you want to ravage her even more, didn't it?" I ask after moments of silence and Rachel staring hard at Santana's retreating form.

"Yes!" She squeaks, and I chuckle, plopping my head down on hers and squishing my cheek against it affectionately.

*XxXxX*

{6:15PM, Quinn's POV}

After calling it a day, I send the cheerios to the showers, and as they all sigh in relief at the chance to get out the cold, I look over to the bleachers. Riley and Rachel aren't there. Pouting, I ponder on where they could have gone, and hope that they didn't leave without saying bye. With a sigh, I follow Santana off the field, and we both head to the locker room for a much-needed shower.

"They better not have left, I told Rachel to stick around for Breadstix." Santana glowers as we peel off our uniforms.

"They probably just needed a break and went to the restroom, or maybe they're lurking around outside." I shrug, trying not to worry about it too much.

Santana wraps a towel around herself, and then yanks out her cell phone, jabbing at the buttons with narrowed eyes.

"Sent a text, if Rachel left, I'ma be pissed." She informs me as if I couldn't already tell that that is what she was doing.

"I don't think pissed covers it." I mumble into my locker while grabbing my shower kit, and then close the door, only to jump when Santana's face greets me from just inches away.

"What was that, Fabray?" She glares at me, crossing her arms defensively.

"San, you're not going to be pissed, you're going to be hurt. Now come one, let's go get clean so we can go find our girls." I grab her hand, tugging her away before she can reply.

I stand under the powerful spray, hot water thudding against my body, both warming me up and soothing stiff muscles. I can tell that it's been too long since I've exercised them, ever since we started taking care of Rachel, I haven't been working out like I should, in fact, Santana and I have been pretty damn lazy lately. Not showing up to practice or showing up late has turned us into couch potatoes or bed potatoes really… not that I'm complaining. Today was the first time we were both out on the field the whole time, doing our co-captain responsibilities, and I have to say that it did not feel very fulfilling. It doesn't feel the same, at least not for me, maybe it's because I found a better path, one that does not include terrorizing everything for my high school reputation.

Whatever the reason, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do about it.

"Hey, Q, I'm gonna go meet Rae outside. You good in here?" Santana, once again, scares the shit out of me, and I let out a small yelp, the conditioner in my hand flying in the process.

"Santana!" I yell at her, heart racing and trying to get back under control.

"I'll take that as a yes. Nice ass by the way." She laughs at me, laughs full of mirth and happy, which temporarily puts a smile on my face, before I scowl and throw a washcloth in hers.

"Watch it, Fabray, I'm not above coming in there to kick aforementioned ass." She mock threatens with a playful glare, winks, and then throws it back.

I let it fall, not feeling up to fully flashing her, I think seeing my ass is good enough for one day.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lopez!" I call out as she walks away, though get nothing but silence in return.

No, but I am, however, a little afraid of being in here alone. I hope not all the girls took five-minute showers and then left. I don't hear any other water running though, so I kick it up a notch, scrubbing quickly so that I don't have to be in here any longer than necessary. _How long have I even been in here anyway? Was I lost in thought for that long? _

Knowing me, it is more than likely.

I reluctantly turn the water off, chills instantly prickling my skin and making me shiver from the cold. Whining, I reach for my towel, but frown when it isn't there. _Santana. That bitch. _Telepathically, I shoot her an icy glare, hoping that it penetrates and gives her brain freeze. I sigh, cover my parts with cold hands, and then hesitantly step out.

"Hi."

"Ahh!" I shriek, squeeze my eyes shut, and bolt back into the shower stall.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry!" Riley? My eyes snap open.

"Riley?"

"Um, it depends… Are you going to scream at me for scaring you?"

"Yes! What the hell is wrong with you people! Do you want me to go into cardiac arrest?" Heart pounding painfully, I yell at her, more than a little irritated.

"No. I'm sorry, Q bear; I didn't mean to scare you." She replies softly, and I can just picture the expression that matches her tone.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen?" I ask sarcastically, not buying into it whatsoever.

I am now even colder than before, and I shiver again as my hands attempt to rub some warmth into my arms.

"Quinn, you're freezing, let me come in, I have your towel." She has my towel?

"You're the one who took my towel? And no, I'm naked!" I glare even though she cannot see it, mind wondering on what is going through that head of hers.

"I-I did, but I just wanted to-" I hear her start, stop, and then take a deep breath.

The silence that follows has me frowning. Quiet Riley cannot be good.

"Wanted to what?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to spook her.

Good Lord, I can't even stay irritated at the woman for more than five minutes, and now all I can think about are her feelings.

"If I promise not to look, will you come out?" I blush as she ignores the question, and then deflects with her own.

What game are we playing? "Riley…"

"Quinn…" Uh oh, she has now gone from timid to impatient.

I drum my fingers against the cold, ugly white tile, while worrying my bottom lip; this whole situation is insane. What is she trying to accomplish?

"Close your eyes." I order firmly, though not quite believing that I am actually doing this.

Whatever the hell _this_ even is.

"They already are." Riley's voice is calm, yet slightly anxious.

With a 'here goes nothing' deep breath, I tip toe further from my hidey-hole, and peek out suspiciously. Riley, oh-so-beautiful Riley, is standing off to the side, her eyes closed as she holds the fluffy blue towel out for me to wrap myself in. I swallow nervously, heading straight for her, while my eyes dart over her face to make sure that she isn't taking a peep.

I watch her eyes squinch, nostrils flare as if smelling something enticing and her tongue swipe quickly across pink lips, but not once does she attempt to look at me. The feeling of disappointment is shocking and has me stepping into the spread towel, her arms instantly enclosing around me, and with something now separating our bodies, Riley tugs me as close as possible.

"You smell so damn good." She breathes me in as my face buries in the crook of her neck, and I shiver for a different reason than from just the cold air hitting my skin.

"Riley…" I puff out against her neck, a swarm of feelings swirling around and mixing up my emotions.

"This. This is what I wanted." Her palms flatten, fingertips lightly digging into my shoulders, and then she is pulling me flush against her very, very warm body.

My towel flaps open, exposing my whole backside, but all I can do cling to her and hope that she doesn't let me go. Ever.

"Kiss me." I blink when the words escape my mouth. I don't take them back.

She moves fast, her lips colliding into my own with a bruising intensity. This is not sweet; it is needy. I moan, surrendering myself as her teeth take hold of my bottom lip, first nibbling and then tugging, before diving deeply back in. I fist my hands in her shirt, wrinkling the material as she claims my mouth as if it was a piece of rare gold. Curious fingers slip down from my shoulders, drifting lower and lower until they reach the dip of my back, where short, but sharp nails find purchase, scraping random patterns along wet skin. Hips rocking forward at the new sensations, I pant in her mouth, out of breath already, and more than simply aroused. _What the hell is she doing to my body? I've never felt like this. Ever. We should probably stop. Right?_

I move my head - with effort -, about to suggest that we cool off, but a squeal comes out instead when she grabs, lifts, and twirls me around to push my body against the lockers. This time it is my mouth who claims hers, and when she opens it in surprise, I waste no time in seeking out her tongue for battle.

"Is this what you wanted?" I husk out, pulling back to attack her neck; she groans and a thigh wedges its way between mine.

"Just want you." She admits breathlessly, fingers wrapped in my dripping hair, as her thigh presses into me.

I cry out, head reeling back and thudding against the metal door I am leant against, and Riley seizes the opportunity, nipping the sensitive flesh of my exposed throat. I feel her bend, her kiss-swollen lips trailing south, they play over my collarbone, skim lower, and then lick a heated path down my sternum, causing the towel to slip and uncover the top swell of my breasts.

Body buzzing, my jaw clenches, another moan wanting to pass my lips, but conflicted, I tense up, not sure whether I'm ready for where she's headed or if it's too soon.

"Riley…" Her name spills from my mouth in a whine. She pauses, and then nuzzles closer; my breath catches in my throat.

I say nothing else, the words no, stop, and wait stuck in my throat by lips peppering kisses at the edge of the towel. I tangle idle hands in her dark hair, making the object separating us pool to the floor. A curse is uttered, fingernails scratched down my sides, and then warm lips wrapped around my nipple. Instant fire flares within me, flaming high and sending out smoke signals for help. I hiss, latching onto her hair when teeth scrape along the already hardening bud, before she is biting, and then soothing with soft strokes of her tongue.

"Ohh…" I shudder when she releases her playful grip, the cold air hitting, and then pebbling my nipple until it is a stiff peak.

Riley growls and picks me up with strong arms; my shaky legs automatically lock around her hips, and when my throbbing center brushes against the seam of her pants, instant sparks ignite. A throaty moan rips past my parted lips, and a hand plants on the locker behind me, as my thighs clench and hips thrust forward for more friction, but she steps back, making me whimper at the loss of leverage. I cling to her instead. One of her hands slides to the back of my neck, tugging my head down for a kiss, lips hungrily seeking mine as she easily walks around. Trusting her to guide us, I grant her access, and whimper when her tongue glides the length of my own. Gravity suddenly takes over and I end up in her lap; she shifts, grabbing my ass and squeezing me closer, while lips, tongue, and teeth work along my pulse point.

"God, Riley, what are we doing?" I manage to croak out, my voice deep and raspy with need.

"I'm losing control, fuck, Quinn, tell me to stop." She pleads, sounding desperate and worried under the apparent arousal.

I whine again, not knowing what else to do, she has me on fire, and the power flowing from her body is only intensifying the feeling.

"Fabray." I gasp, jerking my head toward the all too familiar voice. The locker room door is cracked. "I suggest you listen to your girlfriend."

"Oh my God." Horrified, I scramble off Riley's lap, flushing with humiliation and fear.

"Q, I want you in my office first thing, is that clear?" Coach's tone is unreadable, I can't tell if she is pissed, disappointed, or what the hell ever.

I'm scared either way, she could kick me off the team for this, and worse yet, she could find out Riley's age and really ruin what is building between us.

"Crystal." I choke out, quickly throwing panties and sweats on so that I can get out of here.

No time for modesty when all I can feel is dread. My heart is now racing more than ever.

"Quinn, look at me." Riley gently twists me around to face her. "You're okay. We're ok. Don't you dare be afraid of her."

"Don't be afraid? She could get me expelled and you arrested!" I yell, frustrated and scared for us both.

_How could we have been so damn stupid? Are hormones really worth the downfall?_

"Baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or me, and I will be with you tomorrow to make sure of that." I receive a look simultaneously determined and tender, and it affects me so much that my internal question is immediately answered. _Yes, it is worth it_. _Riley is worth it. How could I ever think otherwise? She cares about me._

_I love her._

I wrap her in a hug, needing to feel her arms protecting me just as much as her words. She returns the embrace whole-heartedly.

"I still want you." She whispers teasingly against my temple, or, at least I feel teased now that we can't continue where we left off…

I chuckle to cover my pout, hugging her tighter, "Me too."

"We better get the hell out of here before she comes back with that damn bullhorn." Riley laughs along, though I can tell that she is still filled with lingering sexual tension as well.

After making sure I have everything, she interlaces our fingers, and then leads us out the room. The sight of her car when we get to the parking lot is welcoming. I missed her car. Brittany was right, this car makes you want to have sex, and it seriously is not helping my hormones one bit. Now I just want to push her down in the seat and have my way with her.

"Hungry?" She asks me, grinning as the door swings up.

I nod, grinning back, "Breadstix?"

"Breadstix." She confirms, and the last thing I see before she shuts the door is a wink.

*XxXxX*

{Present, Rachel's POV}

My jaw is literally dropped, and I can only blink at the sight in front of me. Santana, Santana and breadsticks, Santana on her - I lost count - breadstick from Breadstix. We've been here for maybe half an hour, her first course was breadsticks with a Caesar salad, her second… more breadsticks with a side of chicken strips. One of my chicken strips. Third course? More breadsticks. I have wanted one, but I am actually somewhat afraid to reach for it, lest she slap my hand away with a snarl. I should not be afraid of her for any reason, yet when it comes to these damn pieces of bread, my fingers tremble.

A beep brings me out of my Santana with her stix fetish thoughts, and I willing check my phone for a distraction.

_Hey, Rach, you and San still at Breadstix? ~ Quinn_

I smile, even though I am very much enjoying my company, I also would not mind if Quinn and Riley were to join us.

_Santana is in breadstick heaven right now and I have no idea when she plans to leave. ~ Rach_

Not even a minute after hitting send does a body plop down beside mine, I startle, though relax when I realize that it is just Quinn. Riley takes the empty spot by Santana, who glances at them both in surprise, before eyeing me. I shrug, letting her know that I didn't really have anything to do with them being here.

"Hey." Riley nudges Santana playfully. My heart warms. "Mind if I-"

"Nuh-uh, get your own stix." Santana fixes her with a death glare. My heart freezes. "Now back off before you lose some fingers."

What if that was me? What if I was the one who asked and she snapped at me? I don't think I like this side of her. Riley blinks at Santana, much like I had moments earlier, and takes her hand back. She clears her throat, and then everything goes silent, making the already awkward situation even more awkward. I fiddle with my napkin, unsure what to say to break the ice, no, _the iceberg. _

I turn my focus on Quinn so that I do not have to look in Santana's direction, "Hi, Quinn."

"Rachel." She chuckles at me. I pout and look away. "I need to use the restroom, come with me?" A graze against my leg lets me know that she is talking to me.

I agree, and we excuse ourselves, leaving our two raven-haired girls to fend for themselves. Alone. Oh, oh no, maybe that is not such a good idea.

"Quinn, maybe we shouldn't leave them-"

"They're fine. So what's up with you?" She cuts me off, changing the subject as we enter the bathroom.

I frown up at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

A raised eyebrow and crossed arms tells me that whatever she means is serious, "Rach, you threatened Coach Sylvester! And, now you're all timid… or something."

I cannot help but grin at the memory; it had felt damn good to stand up for Santana, especially to the woman whom has been controlling her for years now.

"I didn't like the way she grabbed her, Quinn, Santana is not some rag doll or puppet that Sue can pull the strings of to have Tana do her bidding. I will not go for that shit anymore. Santana is mine, and I will protect her in any way that I can, including from the staff of our high school." I puff up, defending my defense of Tana against the one woman who infuriates me the most.

I don't know how Quinn feels about that, but I am not going to stand by and let anyone mess with my girl.

"You know, I have to be honest, I like this side of you. You're kind of hot right now, Rachel." Quinn smirks at me, not at all giving me any negative reactions to what I said.

"However, what about when we came in? Things seemed pretty tense even before I sat down." She loses the brief smirk, replacing it with concern.

I blush. How am I supposed to tell her something so stupid?

"Err; I was wary of the exact reaction Santana had to Riley asking for one of her 'stix'." I admit anyway, no point in hiding anything; I wouldn't want to hurt Quinn's feelings.

She is one of the most perceptive people I know, and is a great bullshit detector.

"You're scared of Santana biting your head off?" I nod, blushing. She chuckles. "I don't blame you; San has been that way since she discovered this place."

"But, Rachel, I don't think she would do that to you. You're different to her. I do not see Santana yelling at you for wanting one of her 'stix'." I feel a protest coming on, but a giggle passes my lips instead, because we are both using 'bunny ears'; she giggles as well and tells me to shut up.

"Come on, I bet if you go out there and take one that she will give you no more than a look." Quinn encourages me along, gently pushing me back out the door.

"Mmhm, well, you do know if you're wrong that I will be getting you back when you least expect it, right?" I warn her before we reach the table, and send a mock glare her way when we sit down.

Riley and Santana appear to be in a comfortable conversation, the tension apparently having melted away on its own. Santana also seems to be on a break from eating her breadsticks for the moment. I stare at them, hungry for a challenge, and just freakin' hungry _period. _My appetite has expanded so much since turning furry, and those few chicken strips were not enough to sate it.

My first thought is to nab one while her attention is on Riley, but I end up distracted by leering at her and a surge of bravery and arousal has me toeing off my shoe. Once my shoe and sock are lying on the undoubtedly grimy floor, - which I try not to think about - I smile at Quinn, resting my elbow on the table and my head in hand.

She arches her eyebrow, looking at me questioningly.

"You smell good." Shit, that was not what I was supposed to say! _Good going, Rachel, flirt with her in front of both of your girlfriends._

Her eyebrows furrow, the questioning look turning into one of skepticism, "Thank you?"

Well, it wasn't a lie; she does smell really, really good. In fact, she smells how I am feeling... horny. What were she and Riley up to?

"Why is your thank you in the form of a question?" I tease her, while lifting my foot and searching for Santana's leg.

When I land on nothing, I subtly shimmy in my seat to reach better, and then my toes wiggle against rough fabric. I try my best to fight the smile wanting to break free; being able to touch Santana without anyone else knowing is quite exciting. I want to giggle and moan at the same time. How the hell am I so turned on? She didn't even do anything. On purpose anyhow.

"I don't know?" Quinn asks more than answers, again. I roll my eyes at her. "I just wasn't expecting you to tell me that."

The knee under my playful toes tenses up, but instead of pulling away, I drag them down, attempting to be seductive, and the smooth skin of a toned calf has my toes curling.

"I simply couldn't help myself." I shrug at her, though shift again to gaze at Santana, my words were mostly for her.

Tana's hand is frozen mid breadstick, her mouth in a small 'o', and her eyes half-lidded. _Subtle, Santana, really, really subtle. _

"Uh, Ana, are you alright?" Obviously worried, Riley carefully but intentionally touches Santana's shoulder, trying to ground her back down to earth.

I scrunch my eyebrows and extend my hand, ghosting over hers, before resting there. My toes uncurl to caress down, and her hand contracts into a fist in response.

"Tana?" I call her name and thumb over her knuckles, coaxing her to look at me. Her dark and dilated orbs pin me to the seat, and wet heat pools in my panties.

My plan just totally backfired on me. Determined to go through with it anyway, I lick my suddenly dry lips, swallow, and then casually move my hand to grab her last breadstick.

She lets me. In fact, she does not say one word, only continues to stare me heatedly down. I boldly wink at her, and then take a much-deserved bite of my prize. Santana watches me intently, her eyes honing in on my mouth, and then back to my eyes; apparently she cannot choose which to focus on, so she takes in everything that she can. Right now, I wish that we were closer, or that my legs were longer. I want to slip my foot between her legs and wiggle my toes against her underwear, which is all that is separating me from skin on skin contact.

"Yoshi…" My nickname wisps past her lips, targeting my aching center and the sudden caress has me shuddering, and my toe nails digging into the soft flesh of a tanned leg.

"Rachel." Another voice enters into our bubble, our moment, and I growl at the interruption.

"Shit. I swear these two are the most stubborn, horniest girls." I hear mumbling, but can easily pick out every word, and it has me cracking a smirk despite the re-growing tension

"I'm gonna need you to cool off, little one, because if you don't, there _will_ be a repeat of last night right here in this booth." Riley warns in a firm tone, though her touch on my hand is light.

"Hey, Rach, I am going to touch you, okay?" Quinn says this as her hand skims my shoulder, before gently squeezing in what I assume is a reassuring manner.

They are here, and they support the both of us. I sigh happily at the thought, it feels good having friends who are willing to help out when things take a wrong turn. Of course, that does not alter the fact that I am seconds away from jumping across the table and into Santana's lap, where I need to be. I now know that any time I tease Tana, I am only going to end up torturing my own self as well.

Teasing goes both ways, but I am so beyond teased that I have now landed into 'want' 'take' 'have' mode.

Why do I do this to us, when we both know that we are not ready to take it to the final step? We have not even talked about us lately, and I need to know things before I accidentally pull another last night, but with a more permanent outcome. One that I cannot take back. If I somehow trap or force Santana into anything she would later regret. It would kill me.

"Can you take me home?" I ask Riley quietly, not wanting to disturb the awkward balance we have going on around the table.

"Of course, that would be best anyway. I say until you two talk it out, you should not under any circumstances be alone together." She nods, adding in her two cents worth.

Sound advice. I hate it. Nevertheless, what has to be done has to be done, or it could cost me Santana.

It could cost me everything.

"This is totally your fault by the way." Santana grouches from her seat, having moved not one muscle.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby, but we'll work something out, and when that happens, we will both know what the other wants, that way we don't have to stay away from each other like this." I try to comfort her best I can, even braving another hand squeeze, and a kiss on her temple. She needs to know that this is going to work. That we are going to work.

We just need to start communicating before it gets any more out of control. Before _I_ get anymore out of control.

No biting Tana until she is 100% ready.

* * *

Probably weird place to stop, but I had to stop somewhere, I need to get this moving along. Soo, after this, I will be dealing with Santana and Rachel's actual date and the talk they need to have, and other things. I'm still trying to figure out how to end this story, but there will probably be some kind of battle or some shit so that it will go out with 'big bang' or something. I dunno, I'm seriously half asleep writing this.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Here I am, finally.. :/ So, so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. I feel terrible that I keep leaving you guys hanging, but I don't mean to, I've just been having so much trouble writing. Lately, at least, I've been working my fingers off to write on different chapters of my fics, so I'm doing the best I can.

This chapter, unfortunately, has no Pezberry interaction, but it deals with working on other things to help out their relationship hormonal wise. I am fast at work on chapter 27, which will be dedicated to the Pezberry date, which also means that I probably won't be updating any of my other stories until ch 27 is posted. This fic is as of right now my sole focus. After 27, I'll post on some others.

And of course, I don't own glee.

Anyhoo, enjoy.

* * *

Quinn

My nostrils flare, the aroma of robust French roast coffee wafting in the air, as my favorite travel mug is placed in my hand. Fingers brush over my own, delightful tingles spreading up the digits, and making my grip around the mug falter; I titter and quickly screw the cap on under Riley's amused gaze. Clearing my throat, I glance self consciously away; no one ever makes me this damn nervous.

No one but Riley.

"I would ask if you're ready, but I shan't risk your wrath pointed at me by asking stupid questions." Just like that, Riley effectively breaks the awkward; I chuckle and playfully punch her arm.

"Ow, you abuser! Mama Fabray, your daughter hit me!" I watch as Riley's eyes go from feigning 'hurt' to wide and panicked within seconds, as she realizes her slip up.

"Oh, Ri-"

"Careful, Quinnie, you abuse 'em you lose 'em, and if I were you, I wouldn't risk it with this one because I might just steal her from under you." My mouth flops open at my mother's immediate response, and it hits the floor when she sidles up to Riley, wraps an arm around her waist, and winks up at her.

Then my face scrunches up at the thought of them together, "Ew, no! You aren't getting _any_ of my leftovers, abused or not, that's just, no."

I grab Riley's wrist, dragging her away from my mother's hold and into one of my own with a glare.

"That's really too bad, Riley's a catch." Mom pouts, and then she is chortling in the background as I stare at Riley dreamily.

She really, really is a catch, one in a trillion.

Ignoring mom, I tug Riley away. If we don't leave now, I'll never get out the door, and what little courage I have is already dwindling away.

My legs carry me out the front door, down the driveway, and to Riley's car, who parts from my grip with a smile to walk around to other side. Once we're both in and pulling away from home, my mind starts to race with every negative outcome of what is about to go down in Coach's office. The only relief I have is that she has not told my mother, but she still could, because Sue is notorious for blackmail, and if I don't concede to whatever the hell she wants, well, I'm screwed.

Mom may love Riley now, but when she finds out what Riley has been doing with her daughter, at school, her attitude towards our relationship just might change. And that's not even the worst of it, what if Coach holds this over Riley's head instead of mine? I'd seriously hate myself if she got in trouble.

Figures, the one and only time I give into my libido, everything goes to shit. Of course, it could be worse; at least we weren't in fingers deep…

Really, though, could she get in trouble? What's the age of consent here? Damn, I probably should have looked that up.

"Looked what up?" I jump at Riley's voice, startled out of my slightly pessimistic contemplation.

Probably for the best anyway, it does neither of us any good for me to be thinking like that.

"The um, age of consent." I mumble, flushing at having to answer what was supposed to be a thought in my head.

"Oh. Shit." Riley curses under her breath, as if just realizing how young I am, and I instantly feel bad for reminding her.

Does me being 16 make her feel like a pervert? Maybe it should turn me off as well, but I find our age difference kind of… hot. Besides, my birthday is only five months away.

Five long, torturous months.

What if she changes her mind, what if I'm not worth the possible trouble ahead, and, oh, God, what if she wants to break up with me?

"Hey, breathe, baby. I can hear your thoughts spiraling out of control "Soothing fingers lace through my own, instantly quelling my nerves and speeding thoughts.

I don't know if it is the wolf, her, or both, but her every touch either sets my hormones raging, or like now, calms every negative feeling within me.

She knows exactly what to do and when to do it. Now, if only she could touch me _always._

"Sorry, I just have all these what-ifs flying through my head." I shake said head, not wanting to think anymore, and squeeze the supportive hand gripping mine.

"I know you do, but I told you that I would take care of everything, and I meant it. Your Coach will not hold this against you, I won't let her, okay?" Riley's reassuring tone and words are working just as well as her touch; for some reason, I believe her. I believe that she will get us both through this.

I am still worried, that hasn't vanished completely; however, I am nowhere near as petrified as I was before Riley interlaced our fingers together.

"What exactly are you planning to do? Because frankly, Sylvester getting threatened twice cannot be good for our health, mental or otherwise." I question seriously, more than a little curious.

I'll admit that watching Rachel tell Coach off was damn hot, and seeing Riley do it would be as well, but holding threats over Sue's head may just make everything worse than it may already, possibly could be. We sure as hell don't need to dig any deeper graves for ourselves. So, while I believe Riley can handle the situation, I do not know how smart a plan she has that won't backfire.

"I don't have a set plan of action. What I will do is observe her body language and tone, gauge how she is feeling towards us, and then go from there. If she attempts to kick you off the cheerios, or even get you suspended from school, I will butt in and plead your case." Riley answers me with a sigh, as if she is just realizing that doing this would be more than she bargained for.

At least, that is how I took the sigh, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe she is tired… or something.

"Riley, you don't have to do this for me, plus, it's not even the cheerios I'm worried about. There are more important things than my co-captaincy over our squad." I reply immediately, simultaneously clutching her hand and turning more towards her in my seat, as she smoothly coasts into a parking space.

She cuts the engine with her free hand, unbuckles, and twists around to look at me, all the while still gripping my hand.

"Like your education, that's what you should be worried about. I'd hate for you to get-"

"No, like you. That is all I'm worried about." Interrupting, I shake my head at her.

Cheeks tinging an amusing shade of pink, she bites her lip and glances off to the side.

"I'm a big bad wolf, Q bear; you don't need to worry about me." She turns her head back to wink at me, the brief coyness in her expression now hidden.

Hidden, but not completely gone.

"I can't help it, Riley; you bring out this, this… protective side of me." I shake my head at myself, having trouble articulating the right word.

Protective does not seem anywhere near right enough.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." She whispers almost shyly, though when her eyes meet mine, I know that she means it.

"Great, then you should know that I'm going to take my punishment, whatever it may be, if it means you stay out of trouble." I tell her with a nervous smile, seeing no other option.

I lean forward; placing a determined kiss against her lips, and then finally force myself out of her car. Her door swishes up, then she's beside me before my eyes can blink; I never saw her move. Well, I did, but it was a mere blur, the movement was too fast for my sensors to register it. I can't help but wonder how awesome it would be to move that damn fast. She holds a hand out for me to take, and I gladly grab it, interlocking our fingers without hesitation. This is pretty innocent, right? No one can say anything about hand-holding; at least, they better not because that would just piss me off.

As soon as we are inside, the walk towards Coach's office is uber scary; it feels like we're heading for the electric chair. The confused, curious stares from the few nerds who came to school early really isn't helping the situation any, not when I just very recently came to terms with my feelings for Riley.

I am Quinn Fabray, though, HBIC, and co-captain of the cheerios, so I am not going to let this new little display of affection scare me into pulling away.

The closed office door of one Sue Sylvester comes out of nowhere.

Damn it, I swear it was farther away then this, meh, guess this is it then, the moment where-

"Q, how nice of you to join us." I jump, completely taken off guard.

When did she even open the door? Maybe this is all a dream, because everything is popping out at me without warning, just like that weird nightmare I had last night.

Wait, us? Oh, no, please tell me she didn't call in Principle Figgins.

"Us?" I squeak out, eyes attempting to dart behind her to look into her office.

"Shut the door." Ignoring me, she walks back in, and we can do nothing but follow.

Riley is wearing an adorable scowl when we enter the room; though it disappears into a blank expression by the time we're standing in front of Coach's desk, where she is the only one present. I should have known that she would mess with my head just to scare the ever-living hell out of me. She lives off fear, especially the fear she puts in her own cheerios.

Unless.. Is there somebody hiding under the desk, or somewhere else? I'm pretty sure Sue has a secret room in here. Shit. What if a cop is waiting for me to confess to doing naughty things with Riley, so that he can take her away to jail, or even worse, prison? This is not happening; I can't take it. This is too damn much for me.

"Q, I caught you in a very compromising position yesterday, on school grounds, and in my locker room-"

"Yeah, you did, and I don't know what you have planned, but I am not letting you blackmail us for your sick love of power trips." Scared, I crack, putting on a gutsy front so it doesn't show.

Coach smirks at me, amused, "Calm your pompoms, Q, before you give yourself a coronary. There is no blackmail to speak of, only rules that you should know better than to break."

"If I had been anyone else, you would be at least suspended if not expelled for what you two were doing, but since you're one of my head cheerios, I can't afford to lose you. That doesn't mean you are off the hook for getting down and dirty in my locker room, in fact, I plan to suicide you back into shape." Her words simultaneously ease my mind and set me on edge, and the gleam in her eyes does nothing to help.

She is going to kill me by suicides; I will not be able to move by the end of the day, and Santana is going to have to carry me to her car and then drive me home.

"Suicide? What the fuck, you crazy bitch!" Misinterpreting, Riley loses it, pulling away from me to scream with rage in Sue's face.

"Riley, it's not what it sounds like, suicides are a form of, well, they're pun- Um, never mind." Setting my hand on her lower back, I try to explain what Sue meant, but as Riley's eyes only narrow more, I refrain from saying the word punishment in front her, lest it stirs the wolf into attack mode.

Any wrong word or movement could set her off, not on me of course, but on Coach. As much as I wouldn't mind seeing Riley jump over the desk to throttle her, I'm pretty sure it would make things a hell of a lot worse for us; I would be expelled and Riley in jail.

"Are we done?" I ask through clenched teeth, wrapping a protective, yet calming hand around Riley's bicep.

"We're done, Q, except for one little thing. I don't want to see your girlfriend back on school grounds, or our next visit will not be quite as… pleasant. Now, get out of my office." If I were not this close, or if I didn't know Sue Sylvester so well, I would not be able to see the tightness in her face, nor the tenseness in her shoulders as she dismisses us.

She is afraid of Riley, though I wouldn't dare say that to her face, at least not today anyway; can't play all our trump cards in one go. Besides, my heart can only handle so much anticipated wrath from Coach in one go, and I have already had more than my fill for today, a lifetime even.

However, there is one thing I want to be clear before I leave this room.

"Nuh uh, I'm not falling for your blackmail this time, you have no authority over who can or cannot be on school grounds. I'll respect school property by not 'getting down and dirty', but my girlfriend will be bringing me to school and picking me up without your permission, and if I want her to eat lunch with me and my friends, she will being doing that, too." By the time the last word is almost… growled out, I have grabbed my girlfriend and tugged her back toward the door.

With a last brave stare at the motionless woman sitting at her desk, I slam the office door behind us.

The hallway is full now, some of the students digging in their lockers, and the others heading to first period. Most of them stop, and then openly gawk at us with mixed emotions as we walk by them, though when I meet their gazes with the irritable scowl still on my face, they all quickly avert their eyes. Normally, the power would give me a rush, and I would feed on it while throwing them all smirks, but right now I am in one hell of a.. Peevish mood and I'd more than likely shove someone into a locker than worry about getting off on their anxiousness.

Santana is waiting by my locker when Riley and I walk up; my crabby mood lifts, and I feel a bright smile replace the glower. That is until that damn dream I had last night bitch slaps me in the face. My instant happiness at seeing my best friend now versus in the nightmare I had turns into immediate gloominess.

I was swimming, well, skinny-dipping under a beautiful waterfall in my dream; Santana was with me and equally as naked. We were having fun, playing around like two crazy girls on a natural high, and the water felt magical, literally, it was as if we were wading in pure energy. I remember hearing a low, distant growl, but didn't get the chance to ask if Santana heard it as well because she dunked me under.

I choked on the water coming back up, and as I wiped my blurry eyes, I could hear Santana cackling in the background. Another growl echoed throughout the haunting forest, this one louder, closer, and followed by a spine-chilling howl. Santana's laughter cut off abruptly and I felt her wrap around me, suddenly as terrified as I was.

The fear instantly became secondary to the feel of naked breasts pressed into my back, though I somehow managed to block them out to search for where the sounds came from. I saw nothing suspicious, yet sensed that we were not alone; I knew it was out there; lurking, watching, and preying on us.

"Q, something is seriously stalking us." She whispered in my ear, shivering.

A second howl, longer than the last and different from before resonated around us.

A sudden, unexpected thrill shot through me.

I then felt the weight of Santana's body leave me; alarmed, I whipped around to face her, just in time to watch in horror, as she was drug behind the waterfall by the teeth of a huge beast. I screamed out her name, and without hesitating, I propelled myself forward to chase after them, only for a deep growl to stop me in my tracks.

Heart pounding against my ribcage, I braved turning toward the animalistic sound; nothing was there. Scared and confused, my mind was racing, I didn't know what the hell was happening, or why they were even messing with us, all I knew was that I had to save Santana.

I was not going to let that thing hurt her.

I took a deep breath, twisted back around, and then screamed; I was suddenly inches away from the bared teeth of the other beast hunting us.

Luckily, that is when I woke up, but of course, I was not only affected in my dream, but in the waking world as well. I was out of breath, slick with sweat, and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. It wasn't until I calmed down and went to the bathroom to throw some cold water in my face that I noticed I was wet.

From something, not sweat. I was soaked, and instantly horny.

Nightmare or freaky erotic dream?

"Damn it, Quinn." Riley growls in my ear. "This is definitely my cue to get the hell out of here." Grumbling, she steps back.

Confused, I turn a curious eye toward her, "What?"

"Let's just say that if I don't leave now, we'll end up right back where we left off in the locker room, and then right back in that bitch's office." She sighs, chuckles out a reply, and leans in to kiss my cheek, before gently brushing past me.

"Hey, hold up a sec." Santana pushes off the locker, quickly going around Riley to block her path.

"What's up, San?" The fact that Riley uses nicknames to address her now puts a fond smile back on my face.

They really have come a long way, the stubborn bitches.

"I, well, I kinda need your help. With Rachel." Stammering, Santana timidly glances away, a defensive glare in place to hide how hard it is to ask for help.

"Oh, yeah, I did say that I would help you and Rach control your… urges." I can hear the smirk in Riley's voice, and see the eye roll Santana gives in response.

Santana also seems to becoming even more uncomfortable.

Adorable, really.

That expression sure beats the hell out of the terror-stricken one in my dream, when that monstrous beast had tore her away from me.

"Right. I'm taking her out tonight, and I don't want teenage hormones jacked up on steroids to ruin our first date. You can help with that, right? Not that I don't want to jump her, cause I'd be crazy not to, I mean, have you seen Yoshi? But, I-"

"Whoa, slow down." Riley takes hold of Tana's shoulders. "I'm going to help both of you, but it's not a few hour miracle, and it is definitely not a hundred percent guarantee. With you, it'll be easier, since you're not a newly turned pup; Rachel on the other hand, is going to be a bit of beast to control." Now whispering, I cannot make out every word Riley is saying, but when I catch the word beast, my body flinches at the very word I have been thinking of spoken aloud.

Despite dealing with her own problems at the moment, Santana notices and her eyes dart to mine in concern. Riley swivels her head around, obviously sensing something off, but feeling uneasy, and, well, _off_, I flee.

Damn dream/nightmare has me on edge, my body doesn't know whether to be freaked out from it or turned on, so, apparently it has decided to be both.

Again.

_Geez, Fabray, did you not just go through these same feeling last night? _

_No, this morning. _

_Just. This. Freaking. Morning._

* * *

Rachel

"Crystals?" Perplexed, and a little more than curious, my brows furrow as Aris lines my desk with different colored crystals.

I had come home from school excited, ready to start preparing for my first date with Santana, when Aris stopped my rambling by telling me Riley needed me to do something before we went out. Supposedly, Aris is going to teach me some type of technique to help put my mind, body, soul, and beast in a more sedate state. She has not said much, only told me to follow her to my room, where she is now unloading these beautiful, and odd crystals from an expensive looking, metal case.

"Have you ever meditated before?" Setting the last one down, she smiles over at me.

"I tried, a couple of times, but I think my mind raced with too many thoughts for me to enter into a meditative state." I say, smiling back, as she walks over to join me on my very new, unbroken bed.

"Yeah, that's pretty common. In order for me to help you, though, I need you to try again. Our mates calm us from anything and everything not them, when we feel out of control because of them, however, meditating is about the only thing that will tame the more primal side of us. The crystals and stones are used as a focus, either to stare at or to lay them on certain areas of your body." As Aris explains, she moves from beside me to kneel down in front of me instead, while brushing fingers over what I am assuming are those 'certain areas.'

My head, throat, chest, and stomach.

"Since this will be your first real meditation, we need to start with resting the crystals on your body; it'll cleanse you, and will be more… effective, for those wanted but unwanted hormones." She continues, her voice light and playful, and winks at me as she again moves away.

Meditating has always been something I have not been able to accomplish, so to have the chance to do it with help, and with an actual focus point, makes me eager to get started. There's only one thing that has me hesitating…

Santana.

"How long does this take? My date with Santana is at-"

"7:00, yes, I am aware. You've only told us a million times already." Aris rolls her eyes, though tosses me another wink, and beckons me over.

With a mock glare, I get up and join her at the desk, "That doesn't answer my question."

Humming in acknowledgment, Aris turns her focus back on me, "We need at least an hour time frame, so Santana agreed to up your date to 8:00. Riley is with her doing the same thing. One of you in some form of control tonight is great, but with the both of you mellowed out, it will be… safer. Easier. Of course, one time meditating is not a sure fire thing, especially when you have to deal with supernatural hormones. The best bet would be to stay in public, sit across from each other, not beside, don't go anyplace where it's possible you could be totally alone, and if you can, no touching or eye contact."

Crossing my arms in frustration, I give her the biggest pout imaginable, not liking any of those suggestions. No touching or eye contact? How would this date be any different than going out with friends? Or, coworkers really, because even with best friends, they at least hold eye contact!

"Okay, maybe that was a bit too much to ask for. The no touching approach should be applied for some of the time you are out, though, like before you talk about your relationship. If you end up on the same page by the end of the night, then by all means, make out like the two teenage hornies you are." Chuckling at my sudden downer mood, she attempts better advice, while lifting up an amethyst.

"Fine. Can we begin now? I still need time to get ready." I sigh, uncrossing my arms to take the purple crystal being handed to me.

"Sure." Aris shrugs, taking the amethyst back. "Lie down." Eyes twinkling, she nods toward the bed; I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

Her expression is soft, but there's a twitch in her left cheek that tells me she is holding something back. Like a laugh, or maybe a smirk. Not having much of a choice, I concede, and head to my bed to get comfortable. Aris follows with a handful of her crystals, sets them down on the bed, and then finally, a smirk is unleashed.

That smirk is quite frightening.

Smirk becoming manic, she peers down at me. "Now, strip."

Mouth hanging open, I blink dumbly, not understanding, "Huh?"

"In order for me to help you relax, I need you down to your bra and underwear." Her explanation only confuses me more, I have never heard of meditating half naked.

One can be plenty relaxed with clothes on. I tell Aris this, not particularly comfortable with stripping in front of her. Reaching out to play with a strand of my hair, she chuckles, which makes me glare and slap her hand away. I am not finding this funny; she is acting way too casual for what is supposedly an important part of helping a new werewolf.

"Whoa, no need to get violent. Listen, I'm sorry, I know this is whole thing is unfamiliar and strange, but I promise this will be worth it in the long run. Just, trust me, okay?" Aris sobers up, her face softening into understanding as she tries to reassure me.

I immediately feel more at ease.

Standing up without another word, I 'strip', lie down, and then look up at her expectantly,

"Now what?"

And… there goes that damn smirk, "Now, I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had." She wiggles her fingers, and once again, I blink up at her, though this time a blush heating up my face accompanies it.

xXx

"Well, this is certainly not what I had in mind when you said massage…" I sigh contently from under Aris, pleasantly surprised, and maybe a little relieved.

"Oh, trust me; I know exactly what you were thinking. It's just so much fun to make you squirm…" She replies huskily, teasing me, and laughs with that same deepened voice.

Instead of the back massage, or even the body massage, I had imagined, Aris is straddling my waist and her talented fingers are working my temples. No one has ever massaged any part of me, not even a professional, so what she's doing is indeed the best I've ever had, even better than when I attempt to sooth a head ache on my own.

I feel relaxed, which I am sure was the point.

"As long as you don't make me squirm while you're not so appropriately placed on top of me…" I retort with a wink, finding the easy, un-awkward flow between us fun.

The gentle motions on my temples halt, and she peers down at me silently, a curious expression on her face. My eyebrow rises questioningly when she doesn't continue the lulling massage, but the look pointed at me turns… steamy, more intense; it has me fidgeting nervously and I end up having to look away.

"What was that about not making you squirm while I'm on top of you?" She snickers, breaking the suddenly tense atmosphere, and leans over me, planting a quick kiss on my cheek.

Before I can say anything, - not that I could articulate a response anyway - Aris is picking a flat, chunky stone up and placing it on my stomach. It is surprisingly warm on my skin; the feeling is pleasant, especially when she slides the ocean blue stone along my stomach, before lifting it to rest between my eyes.

"Blue Kyanite, it calms the mind and helps you into a restful state, and it's used to align all seven of your chakras. In meditation, Kyanite has the potential to open up the third eye chakra, which will promote telepathy, developing intuition, and other psychic abilities. That's for another time, though, right now we just need to get you balanced out. So, I'm going to shut up, and you're going to clear your mind enough to feel your energy connect together like puzzle pieces." The frivolous banter is gone, now replaced with a more serious, yet still lighthearted tone, as she finally explains what I am supposed to be doing.

Listening to her, I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and attempt to let my mind clear of everything. I feel my own energy swirling, flowing, in and around my body, but although I can feel its warmth and sense its power, the energy does not seem very solid or stable.

I can sense a detachment, as if I am not fully connected to the current. Disjointed and upset at this, I envision the energy ebbing to the center of my body, streaming upward, and then downward, to bridge the tattered bond. Instantly, my body feels full, more complete, and the energy more in tune.

Anchored.

With this new sensation comes color, starting with light pink, followed by bright red circling around the lighter color, and then a tinge of orange mixed in.

Pleased, and no longer rattled by being so disconnected, my body starts to hum, which turns into buzzing, and then pure crackling energy.

With a body-wracking shudder, a gasp exhales past parted lips, and my eyes snap open.

"Rachel?" My name is called out softly, worry evident in the light voice, but everything is too amplified, and I cannot seem to fight through all of the sensations to answer the call.

"Rach, hey, you're okay, just follow the sound of my voice." The soft tone is deeper now, clearer than before. "You're still in a light trance; I'm going to touch your arm to anchor you back to me." I can only listen as she tries to coax me back, a weird zoned out sensation not letting me say or do anything in response.

A slight touch on my forearm makes it twitch; I blink wildly, thrilled at the feeling. When the same touch becomes firmer, the sudden heat from it has me bolting upright and gasping for breath. Arms encircle my shoulders, tugging me into another body, immediately making me melt into their embrace as the brain fog recedes.

"There you are." A familiar chuckle sounds in my ear, and the arms loosen from around me. Aris pushes me into her eyesight, a wide smile almost splitting her face in two,

"How do you feel?"

"Really, really grand." I smile at her, feeling giddy. "I feel energetic, energized. Renewed. Aroused." I murmur the last, a little perplexed as to why I feel that particular emotion.

"You just connected with yourself on a deep level; arousal can result, among lots of other varying emotions. This is why we need to spend our last half hour or so meditating for a better balanced feel." Half hour? Confused, I glance at my alarm clock; 5:55pm.

"You were out for over 30 minutes. The time it takes to align your chakras can vary, usually, though, what takes so long is mentally and emotionally connecting to your aura, especially for otherworldly beings, as their power is different from humans. Sometimes they are not on a deep enough level, and when they try to connect, it doesn't work. Or they try too hard, attempting to force and command a powerful energy that is supposed to be one with them, when they should just open themselves up and let it link naturally, without the fight." I love hearing Aris talk, she is very animated with her hands, and it is entertaining to watch.

She also knows about a completely different world than mine, or what used to be mine, and now that I have been thrust into hers, theirs, I am captivated by it all. Aris is right, this is unfamiliar and strange, but on the other hand, it is… bewitching, and I have this thirst to know everything. No, not just to know it, to experience it.

"I have piqued your interest. Good, the more open you are, the less complicated attaining and applying everything we teach you will be. So, are you ready for the next step?" Aris takes notice of my obvious enthusiasm, and apparently excited for me, she pulls me in for a hug as I nod in agreeance.

I hug back, loving the closeness; I have never had this many friends before, and getting to spend time with not only Riley, but Aris as well, has me a little overjoyed. I hate that there was a rogue werewolf terrorizing people, however, if he would have never fled from home and holed up in our little hometown, then I would have never met these amazing women. I also would have never been bit by an actual werewolf, but I feel like that was supposed to happen, as if it were my destiny to become such a special creature.

Of course, I always knew I was destined for great things, destined to become something special, to see my name in bright lights, and myself on a Broadway stage, but I never could have imagined that I was going to be _this _special.

Turning into a werewolf does not mean I have given up on my dream, in fact, I feel that it may help me on my way. All of the emotions I had when I was a hundred percent human are now stronger, hell, I am stronger period, inside and out, and I no longer have to be afraid of anything. Including the bullies at school who made it their job to try to tear me down. I can finish high school without worrying about them.

I no longer fear the taunts, slushies, and cracks about my height and nose; honestly, I am a little disgusted with myself that I ever let them get to me. I am more disgusted with those nethanderals for ever doing and saying the things that they do to our peers, we deserve to be treated as equals. None of us should be below anyone.

Unless of course, Santana is below my body, then that is totally acceptable.

_Damn, I miss her._

"Hey, you're spacing on me." Bringing me out of my thoughts, Aris tickles my sides, or at least she tries to.

"Not ticklish, feels nice, though." I laugh softly at her effort. "I'm ready now." Shaking my head to clear it, I give permission to proceed.

"Great, let's get started."

I squeal as my body is hurdled away from hers and back to a lying - Albeit crumpled - position on the bed. She chortles at my expense. Scowling, I lift my foot up and slap it over her mouth, the mean laughter being muffled, and then cut off. She makes some kind of noisy protest, and shoves the offending foot away.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you." She pouts. "Fine, we need to get rolling anyway."

With a yawn, she tells me to settle down and to get back in a tranquil state. I wiggle around until I'm comfortable, and take a much-needed deep breath, calming my mind.

* * *

Santana, present.

Frustrated, irritated, restless, that is how I feel. Whatever magical shit Riley has me trying isn't working.

Nothing is happening.

"Why the hell can't I do this shit, Riley?" I growl out, and sit up from my bed with a pointed glare, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are not relaxed enough, and you're fighting it. You have been fighting _me_ through this whole process, Santana." She answers me with a heavy sigh and an eye roll, obviously becoming affected by my attitude.

"Yeah, well, I've never even heard of this. It's weird as hell, and I just don't understand how I'm supposed to search inside myself to connect with those, what'd you call 'em, chakrams or some shit?" I shrug out a reply, grouchy, and feeling as if I'll never do or get anything right.

"And here I thought you were going to be the easy one. What the hell was I thinking when I said that? Okay, listen, for one, you are being quite uncooperative-"

"Uncooperative? I have done everything you told me! I even undressed for you, and now you're telling me I'm being uncooperative?" Ticked, I push her away from me, bolting off the bed.

Offended, her lips turn down into a frown, "You make it sound like I forced you. San-"

"Girls, what on earth is going on in here?" Mami pops her head in, drawn in by our loud argument.

When she see's the undressed state I'm in, her eyes widen, before narrowing, and then she's coming all the way in, the door opening so wide that it hits the wall.

"Mami, it's not what it looks like." I quickly deny the scene, though it comes out a cliché, and doesn't sound very convincing even to me.

I roll my eyes at my own self.

"Really? Because what it looks like is my daughter half-naked with another woman. I would believe you were getting ready for your date with Rachel, if there were clothes out that you were trying on, but all I see are the ones you had on today. Tell me the truth; is she forcing herself on you? Or are you cheating on your girlfriend?" Protective mama bear comes out, mistrusting eyes trained on both of us, as she tries to figure out what has been going on behind my closed bedroom door.

"Ms Lopez, I promise you it was neither. I am attempting to teach your daughter how to meditate. She's trying too hard, though, and is being difficult, which resulted in the argument." Riley comes to our defense, but of course, she makes it my entire fault, and that only irritates me further.

She picks up the crystal I was using, and walks over to my mother, handing it over for her to inspect.

"I'm not sure of your belief system, but this is called a blue Kyanite, it has the ability to align all 7 of your _chakras_. Once that happens, you are better connected to your aura, and can even see it if you let yourself. Santana is having trouble getting into the meditative state to be able to do any of that. She's trying to force it, instead of opening herself up to becoming one with her aura naturally." After handing over the stone, crystal, or whatever the hell, Riley's eyes drift to me as she explains in detail the situation to my mother.

It's not just for her, though, no, Riley is mainly telling me. She does not sound aggravated or mad, although honestly, I can't really get a read on her. I don't know how she feels towards me, and that is not a good feeling, not when she could be frustrated and angry with me and I don't know it.

"Mija, I didn't know you were into this?" Mami looks confused as she gazes between the blue crystal and us.

"It's not like we're doin' witch craft. I just wanted to try something… new I guess…" I mumble a reply, becoming a little more than uncomfortable.

This _new something_ is not something I really want to have to explain, not the real reason, hell I don't think I could even if I wanted to, I'm sure there are limited people who it is okay to tell about this werewolf thing, and even less about the hormones that come along with the werewolf thing…

"Honey, these crystals are not only used for meditation, but for spells, too. Even with meditation, they can open you up to a completely new plane. I do not mind you doing this, but I need to know if Riley knows and understands how to help you through it properly. Things can become very deep and spiritual." My jaw is on the floor by the time my mother is finished throwing my head in a tizzy with her knowledge.

Knowledge that I was not aware she even had. Weird.

"I do. I have done it personally, many times, and I have helped others just as many. Santana is safe with me; I give you my word on that. Trust me, after seeing her almost trampled over by a truck, I don't ever want to see her get hurt again, much less by my own hands." Riley reassures Mom, while tugging me into her arms. She smiles at me, giving my side an affectionate squeeze.

All of my ire burns out, and I am left feeling shitty. Here Riley is trying to help me, help that I asked for, and I am doing nothing but giving the woman a hard time.

"Well, alright. I trust you. Just be careful, both of you. I'll be down stairs if you girls need anything." Sighing uncertainly, yet giving in, Mami places the crystal in Riley's palm, and then with a hesitant nod, she leaves us alone.

"Sorry." I mutter under my breath.

"You don't have to be sorry for your mother, she is only look-"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for you know, be uncooperative, or whatever." I counter, ducking my head as my face flames.

"Oh. San, look, I know this seems hard, and maybe even useless because it isn't working for you, but I promise if you stop trying so hard and open yourself up that it'll happen. Why don't you lie back down, we'll start over, and if it doesn't work this time, then we'll just have to do it again tomorrow." Sighing, she leads me over to the bed, and gently pushes me down.

I frown, "But, my date is tonight, this has to work, or I'm gonna end up all over Rachel."

"You're probably going to end up all over each other anyway." She chuckles, nudging me playfully on the leg. I glare, not amused; this is serious.

Riley groans, wiping a frustrated hand over her face, "Just, stop thinking, forget everything. Clear your mind of me, your mother, your first date, and Rachel." Put back together, her face now more soft and understanding, she lays the pretty blue crystal between my brow, and with a crooked smile, sits down on my computer chair beside the bed.

"What am I supposed to do after that?" I ask, peeking up at her through curious eyes.

I know she described some of what we're doing, but seeing as I am hard headed, not all of it filtered through, and I have forgotten what to do.

"Since you aren't bonded with your chakras, you won't be able to see what color you aura is, but once you're in a deep enough meditative state, you will sense it there. Imagine the energy you feel linking together and becoming one with your open and willing body. When it happens, you'll know it." Patient, she goes over the process once again, though uses different words than the ones I do remember from earlier.

Inhaling slowly, I let it back out through my nose, and close my eyes, hoping I can make this work. No, not make, let. See, I did learn something, now I just need to utilize it.

Energy, I sense it, I feel it, weaving in, out, and around me. It doesn't feel right, as if it is displaced, frayed, and divided, when I know the aura is supposed to be whole. The sensation is disconcerting. I hate it. Searching deep within my mind of how to fix it, how to make it right, I sense a block. A brick wall trapping me from delving further. It's only a temporary deterrent; I need to push ahead, to break the wall.

I will my mind to bulldoze it down; nothing happens. The wall holds steady. Determined, I picture my energy penetrating the cracks in the brick, and then the wall crumbling into dust that floats away into the recesses of mind, until it disappears.

The block melts away into nothing, and I instantly feel the energy swarming inside me join together in one huge orgy of sparking color.

I feel an air of coolness; it drifts along my being, and wraps me in its refreshing power.

Shivering in the cool depths of the welcome energy, my eyes flutter open, and I feel my head lull to the side.

"Ana, are you with me?" A familiar voice floats in my ears; it puts a goofy smile on my face.

"I take that as a kind of. I'm going to touch your arm, don't bitch slap me." Riley's response has the smile turning into a light snicker, and then a gasp as her fingers glide down my bicep.

I jerk my head to the other side, eyes wide and questioning; she blinks, clears her throat, and slowly takes her hand back.

"Well, your chakras are definitely aligned now." She whispers, laughing nervously, as fingers tap a beat on her knee.

"You can tell that?" I ask, finding my voice.

I sound like sex.

_Sexy, Santana, it's just too bad your girl isn't here to seduce her with it._

"Yes, as a supernatural creature, I have the ability to sense things easier, quicker, and things humans cannot." She nods, explaining, while standing from the chair and stretching out.

"What about my aura?" I sit up, yawning, and blink up at her lazily.

I feel renewed, more stable and… complete, yet tired as well. Almost as if I could run around the block a few times, but am too listless to actually pull it off.

An odd combination if you ask me.

"Your aura is beautiful, Santana. You have a mix of strong, vibrant colors. Aqua is floating above your head; bright red surrounds you, while a magenta hue is blotched in. Pink hovers at your chest." She tells me, as her hand points at the areas the colors are in; I just raise an eyebrow, not knowing what the colors even mean.

"Those are good?" I hope, self consciously looking into the mirror on my closet door.

I am surprised, shocked, to see a glow surrounding my body. The very colors Riley said were there.

"Very good. You're musically inclined, strong-willed, artistic, and manipulative, which we already know. Sexy, passionate, a horny devil, courageous. In love." My eyes hold hers as she names off meanings and points to the colors corresponding to those meanings.

I mock glare at her for a couple of them, but there is no malice or anger. I am comfortable with them, with how the glowing colors fit me, and with how damn better I feel now that I am connected.

I feel light, yet grounded.

"The only negative outcome of this, is how long it took, we have no time to go any deeper tonight. Not if you want to pick Rachel up on time." Turning away from the slightly fading glow, I shoot a questioning look at Riley, and then fix my eyes on my clock when she nods over to it.

"7:00? Whoa now, what the hell? It was just 6 a few minutes ago!" I holler out, alarmed, and a little more than panicked.

An hour isn't enough time to get ready, especially when I have to tame my beastly hair!

"Sorry, babe, though what we did really couldn't be rushed." Riley shrugs, appearing apologetic. "Don't just sit there, dodo, go get ready for your girl!" After watching me sit in a frozen, frantic state, she sighs in exasperation, and nudges me off the bed.

Not thinking of anything but getting to Rachel on time, I power through on autopilot, a 10-minute shower, 30-minute hair time, and the last 20 minutes for make-up and clothes. When I'm out the bathroom, there is already a set of clothes laid out on my bed. Some I have never seen before. A tailored, black button up dress shirt, dark, faded jeans, and a black with shiny, white stripes fedora.

Black boots are sitting below my bed, and a casual, black leather jacket is neatly hugged over my desk chair.

Overall, this bitch be looking badass tonight. Someone knows my tastes damn well, now I just need to find out if the culprit is my mother, or if Riley - for whatever reason - splurged on me. My question? If it was Riley, when did she have time to buy me what looks to be a pricey outfit, and why would she even ever buy me _anything? _

I have to wonder if Riley wants something, if she spent money on me to buy an in of some kind, If she has an ulterior motive. As soon as the thoughts come and go, I mentally berate myself for thinking that way. Yes, at first, Riley was a thorn in my side, but after actually taking the time to _see_ her, she became less of a thorn and more of a guard dog pacing around in front of a gate blocking our paths from crossing too closely.

Rachel is behind that gate, and I knew Riley wasn't being a punk to me just for the hell of it, no, I learned that protecting Rachel from me was all she wanted.

Well, that, along with wanting me to make things right with Rachel.

Once I did, Riley and I naturally butted heads, and we continued to bitch at each other. Then I was a hair's breadth away from getting my ass ran over; everything changed after that, little by little we have become closer, and sure, we still occasionally argue, but nowhere near as badly. I know it's different, I know because I honestly feel guilty - enough to eat away at me - every time it happens.

Like right now, I feel horrible for thinking she would buy my friendship or something else, when we have already come so far.

I don't believe she would do that to me; she has no reason to that I know of, though that does not mean I understand why she would purchase shit for someone who does not exactly _fit_ into her inner circle. Why waste money on me?

I mean, we're friends, kind of, but I just don't get it…

I don't have time to analyze the clothes, or mine and Riley's developing friendship; Rachel is waiting for me. Letting out an agitated huff, I whip the towel still wrapped around me off to the floor, and with an equal amount of anxiousness and excitement, quickly dress in my new, first date attire.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Well, here we are with chapter 27, and it's a long one. I worked hard on it this past week, so hopefully it should make up for most of the time you guys spent waiting on me to update all those other times.. I hope it turned out alright. I don't have all that much experience writing certain.. things.

Thank you for all the follows, alerts, and kind reviews. ^.^ I try to respond to the ones that I can.

I do not own glee, however, I do own this Pezberry filled chapter..

*Throws chapter, and runs away blushing*

* * *

Friday, November 4th, Santana

After getting dressed, and then making sure that I'm flawless for my lady, I clomp downstairs to find Riley and my mother; they're both in the kitchen, deep in conversation. Riley notices me first; she blinks, curses, and then covers the obvious effect I just had on her with a smirk, as she saunters towards me.

"Hot damn, Ana, you're smokin'!" Grabbing my wrist, she twirls me around to check out the full view.

"I have to agree, mija, you are quite striking. Rachel should fall at your feet as soon as she opens the door." Mami's smile is face splitting, and her eyes are suspiciously misty as she wraps me up in a body-squeezing hug.

I force a laugh, though inwardly pout as my hat is knocked out of place, and at the wrinkles, my clothes are no doubt receiving. When she pulls back, smile less wide, though no less happy, I let the pout show, hurrying to fix my hat, before smoothing my shirt out.

Riley snickers beside me.

"You." Scowling, I point a finger at her. "Did you buy me these clothes?" The question comes out more harshly than I meant, making her flinch.

"Yeah, I did. Devon and I went shopping today, she picked out the boots." She shrugs, giving me a once over, and stopping at the boots that fit perfectly on my feet.

I'm silent for a few moments, unsure what to think now that it's confirmed that she spent money on me. Other than Brittany and myself, no one but Mami ever buys me anything. So, for someone that I have only known for… - what, a month? - to spend their money on me, a girl that didn't even really like her in the beginning, well, it has me a little more than uncomfortable. Bewildered.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why would you go out of your way to buy things for me? We didn't exactly get along when we met, and we're not close now, so why?" Gathering my thoughts together, I question her, head shaking in confusion, as my hand falls back down to my side.

"You're right, I hated that you treated Rachel like a piece of trash, and you hated that I got in your face about it. You hated that someone called you out, and you hated that I was right. However, getting to know you, I also figured out that you didn't hate _me. _Now that you two have worked through things, I do not see you as a threat to her mental health. To be honest, I don't see you as any kind of threat, I just see _you_, and I want to get to know that person, Santana." Every word she speaks is a vice grip around my heart, tightening until I can't take anymore and end up having to bite my tongue.

Riley just had to bring the past up. It hurts like a bitch, knowing that I was _that_ person, and knowing that it was not long ago that I was.

_But you're not her anymore, Santana, you are you, and this Santana would throw herself off a bridge before hurting Rachel. Riley wants to get to know you, as a friend, so buck up and take it like the woman you are learning to become._

"You didn't have to spend money on me; you don't have to buy my friendship." The second the words are out of my mouth, I instantly regret them.

Riley's face drops into a deep frown.

I'm not sure why I said what I did, but I do know that I am seriously disappointed in myself. Pissed, even.

"Riley, I-"

"You should go, we already had to bump up your date by an hour, and I don't want you to be late. Knowing Rachel, she is probably inches from the door, waiting for the moment you knock." Completely overlooking what I said, she murmurs a response, sounding despondent, before walking past me and out of the kitchen.

Guess we didn't need to finish our meditation anyhow, because now I feel nowhere near horny or ready to ravage Rachel, all I feel at this moment is self-loathing. I am supposed to be changing for the better, not acting like the Santana who used to bully everyone who was at the bottom of the social ladder.

The Santana who got whatever she wanted by any means necessary, including tearing down one of her best friends. I have too much to lose, everything to lose, if I let her overrule me again. I am not that girl. With Riley on my mind, I leave the house, not bothering to say goodbye. If I speak now, I will not shut up until Riley forgives me, so I'll save speaking for when I get home. For when I have time to grovel.

xXx

The porch light is on when I walk up the steps.

Jittery with nervousness and lingering edginess from the earlier...conversation...with Riley, I huff out irritably, and knock on Rachel's door.

While impatiently waiting for it to open, my mind takes me back to said conversation, I just can't seem to shake it off or forget about it. I feel so damn bad, like really, really horrible.

_Some friend you are, Santana._

When the door clicks open, I take a deep breath, composing myself. I don't want Rachel to think something is wrong. This is about us, not my problem with inserting both feet in my mouth. Ha, more like shoving them in there. Too bad they haven't ever choked me that would solve everything. I wouldn't be such a fuckin' nuisance to everyone around me.

"Santana?" I jerk my head up, eyes landing someone not my date. "What's wrong?"

I shift, looking away from those concerned, marbled brown orbs, "Nothin', Dev."

Her concern turns into a knowing look as she crosses her arms, "Does this have anything to do with what you're wearing? I did tell you that I like to spoil my friends, but you also need to know that Riley does, too. She would faster buy any one of us something than she would herself. Riley has a heart of gold, she always thinks of her pack first."

My face crinkles up in disbelief, and I shake my head, confused, "Pack? But I'm not, we barely know each other."

"Santana, you're Rachel's-"

"Well hello there." Aris presses herself against Devon's side, leaning there as she leers at me.

"Hey." I give her a half-hearted smile.

"Rachel will be down in a minute. So, she got through meditating easy enough, and she seems to be mellowed out, but I have to warn you, Santana, that all may change once she see's how damn gorgeous her date is." Aris' teasing of not only the meditation, but my clothes as well, doesn't make me feel any better, not when I am so on edge about both of those topics.

I grimace and look down, away from her smirking face and Devon's still concerned eyes.

"Hey, wipe that sour puss expression off your face." A hand cups under my chin, gently lifting up, I expect to see frowns or scowling, but am met with two sets of sympathetic eyes.

I bite my tongue, again, not understanding how these women can be so… compassionate towards me.

"Don't." I tug out of Aris' grasp. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why?" Devon whispers curiously, taking the hand that Aris used to get my attention and sliding it into her own.

"I don't deserve it. I don't even deserve to be standing on this porch." I laugh out humorlessly, shaking my head.

Everything is catching up to me, all of the bad shit I have ever done to Rachel, and how I royally messed up earlier with Riley. I don't see how I made it this far into Rachel's life, how the hell did she end up liking a bitch like me? It does not make sense, none, zilch, nada. But, here I am, about to go on an actual date with the girl I bullied on a daily basis, and I just do not understand why such a beautiful girl, who has a fan-fucking-tastic life ahead of her, would even think of dating me.

Let alone actually physically doing it.

"Take it back." A firm, almost booming voice sounds from behind Aris and Devon; my heart lurches.

Rachel.

"You know it's true, Rachel, I deserve nothing from you." I reply softly, sounding pathetic even to myself.

I should leave now, save her from the hassle of being with me; save her from getting _hurt._ I would never harm her on purpose, but it's me, and I can't seem to change all the way, I just go around verbally assaulting the people I care about, and I don't want her to have to go through that, she shouldn't have to. She is the one who deserves _everything_, the stage, the world, the stars, and even the heavens above, not me.

Little hands push Aris and Devon aside, practically shoving them out the way, and when Rachel is standing in front of me, her expression somewhere between incredulous and incensed, I reel back.

"After everything we have been through, after all the things we have shared up to this point, how could you say that, Santana?" The tone of her voice doesn't match her face, the question is asked in barley above a whisper, as she carefully touches my hand.

When her fingers slide over my own, I curl my hand into a fist, forcing myself to pull it back from her reach.

"Because, Rachel, I hurt you, I have torn you down since the first day of high school. How could you ever want to date me? I'm a virus, I only serve to eventually destroy everything around me, and no amount of trying to-

"Santana, no, no, I don't think that at all, and neither should you! I don't even, where is this coming from? I do not understand, I thought we were doing so good." Cutting me off, Rachel is nothing but a storm of sheer energy, the power radiating around her and coming off in heavy waves.

I don't know whether to run from it or drop to my knees and let it overtake me.

"Damn, so much for being mellowed out. I knew this was going to backfire one way or another." Heaving a deep sigh, Aris mumbles to Devon.

I roll my eyes, annoyed; they both just need to back off.

"Air, this isn't time for jokes." Devon scolds her, lightly slapping her on the arm.

Eyes never leaving my face, Rachel steps daringly closer to me, "Santana, what you did in the past is just that, in the past, and it has no merit with our growing relationship now. I forgave you and Quinn a long time ago, and I can promise you that I do not think low of you, only the highest of highs. You deserve me, Ana, you deserve everything."

"I doubt Riley feels the same." I mutter under my breath. "I fucked up, Rachel." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, I huff out.

"I'm pretty sure I ruined what little progress Riley and I made all because I don't know how to accept the fact that people actually care about me." I clarify what I mean before she can open her mouth to ask.

"Okay, I'm not sure what happened for you to think that, and right now I am not going to ask, but if Riley hasn't given up on you yet, she doesn't plan to. You may have hurt her feelings, but trust me, you are now as much a part of this family as Rachel is, and unless you physically and cruelly hurt Riley or one of us, you're stuck with her." Aris butts in, stopping the response that I could see on the tip of Rachel's tongue, and stands beside Rachel to grip my shoulders.

Gone is the playfulness she is known for, along with the smirk, they are replaced with a seriousness that has me wanting so badly to believe her.

"Why don't you send her a text, let her know you're sorry, and then get the hell out of here." Removing her hands, she gives me an encouraging smile.

A text? What would I even say? Would sorry be enough? "I don't have her number."

"Give me your phone, I'll add her to your contacts." Her face now unreadable, Rachel holds her hand out expectantly.

I nod, digging it out my pocket, and then lay it on her palm.

She messes with it for a second, before cutely furrowing her eyebrows and looking up at me, "Password?"

With another nod, I move, getting up close and personal. Bending my head down, I swipe the correct password path, and as soon as it unlocks, a picture of her pops up on the screen. It's from the day she asked me out. After Riley had left to pick Quinn up from school, I watched Rachel sleep, and couldn't help but want to capture the peaceful expression she was wearing.

Of course, that was not the picture I got, nope, when I moved to get my cell, I was trapped in place, stuck in the blanket and pressed so, so close to Rachel. I had pouted, and then tried to wiggle free, but it woke her up. We then worked together to free ourselves from the entrapment; though somehow we ended up landing in a heap of blanket and sprawled limbs on the floor, one of which accidentally slapped her upside the head.

Phone digging in my front pocket, I wasted no time in capturing that moment; Rachel's hair sticking out every which way, a flushed face, with a slight red mark on the side of her head, and hazy eyes still adjusting from our nap. She looked like her world had been rocked, well, that or she resembled what she would look like with a major hangover…

A smack to my arm jolts me out of the memory.

"Ow! What was that for?" I scowl at Rachel, hiding behind a smirk that wants to come free.

"I look like I had a wild roll in the hay, after getting drunk off my ass! I can't believe you took that, let alone have it set as your wallpaper." She yells at me, obviously ruffled by the picture, but the yelling fades into a disbelieving mumble and a pout, as she grumpily hands me my phone back.

At least I'm not the one who had video taped the whole thing… After the failed attempts at nabbing, bribing, and stealing the video camera Hiram used to catch us on video, Rachel didn't talk to her Dad for the rest of the day; the entire thing was priceless. Angry, pouty Rachel is mad hot.

"Taking that picture was essential; there was just no other option." I shrug at her with a smirk, and then hide it behind my phone as I open messaging.

It disappears completely when I remember who I'm even texting. Riley. Now I am nervous as fuck, what if she ignores me? What if she spits back a response that makes me feel worse than I already do? This shit sucks, if only I would have kept my stupid mouth shut, none of this would be happening, and I could already be sitting down with Rachel in a nice restaurant getting my eats on.

_- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. _

I hit send before I can talk myself out of it, and of course, it's then that I realize she most likely doesn't have my number, therefore, she's probably going to be all 'Who the hell is this?', but then again, she should figure out that it's me by what I wrote.

I bite my lip, anxiously waiting on some type of response, anything would be better than nothing. Unless she comes back with an I hate you, then that would be way, way worse. Devastating, honestly.

"Well, while you're waiting on her to reply, let's head out." Rachel grabs my arm, dragging me off the porch and over to my car before I can protest.

"Hey, wait!" Devon hollers after us, jogging over with keys jingling between her fingers.

I raise a curious brow.

"Take mine." She grins, dangling the noisy key chain in front of my face.

I blink at her, not comprehending, "Take yours?"

"Yes, I trust you not to wrap it around a tree. Come on, I know you've been wanting to take her for a spin…" She taunts me, swishing the keys back and forth.

She is right, I have been, but what trickery is this? Is Devon really going to let a teenager, or anyone, drive her badass car without- _No, Santana, don't even go there, you just did this with Riley, albeit with something smaller than a two ton car, but still, you know better than to question these girls._

"Only if you're sure?" I hesitantly give in, slowly seizing the keys from her fingers.

She only smiles wider, before turning and walking back over to her girlfriend.

I glance at the beauty parked in the driveway, my first thought is wondering what it would be like to fuck Rachel inside of it, and then my next thought is a reprimand; I'm not supposed to be thinking like that. Clearing my throat, I set my eyes on Rachel, who is already watching me, and then excitedly tug her to Devon's car.

I point the remote, clicking the unlock button, it beep beeps, and then hurrying to open the passenger door, I usher Rachel in. Once I am sitting in the driver's seat, I slide the key in, turn it, and the car revs to life, putting a gleaming smirk on my face.

"Ready?" I turn my attention to Rachel; she nods, rubbing over the interior in awe without looking up.

I make it out to the main road easily, slowly, testing out the powerful machine before speeding up. The ride is smooth, and already addicting.

"Shouldn't I have been the one to pick you up? I was, after all, the one who asked you out first." Rachel breaks the few minute silence, while fiddling with the radio.

She squeals and covers her ears as a loud blast of rap rumbles through the speakers, I wince at how damn blaring the music is and for how much worse it is for Rachel because of her super sonic hearing. I quickly find the right knob thingy and turn it down to a less deafening volume.

"You okay?" I ask worriedly, it wouldn't do for her eardrums to burst on our first date, the date that I already about ruined.

"Mmhm, that was just a little too loud. Better now, though." She reassures me as fingers move from her ears, even smiling to let me know that she is A-ok.

The smile melts my heart; how could I even attempt to fight this, her, us? I must be an idiot to think I could have given up so easily.

"I'm sorry." The apology slips out in a whisper.

"Not your fault Devon forgot to turn her-"

"No, I'm sorry for almost ruining our date." I pull into our destination, cutting her off, firmly.

"Oh, no, Santana, you didn't almost ruin our first date." She shakes her head, hand coming to rest on my thigh as she unbuckles and scoots closer.

The heat of her touch seeps through my jeans, sending my heart rate skyrocketing.

"Rach… don't." I admonish her, letting out a shaky breath.

Riley and Aris were right, one time meditating isn't enough, hell, I feel more emotional than before we started; that cannot be good. Look at what happened on Rachel's porch, and my thoughts, they have been all over the place, starting with low, depressing ones, and now with I need to pull Rachel onto my lap and show her how much just that one little touch is driving me up the wall ones.

She jerks her hand back, as if burned, - which I wouldn't doubt, seeing as I am flaming hot right now… - and mumbles an awkward sorry.

"Lets um." I lick my lips, gathering up some type of proper thought. "Lets just go inside and have a kickass dinner, I'm starved, and I know with your out of this world appetite, you probably are too." Eh, maybe making a crack at her new eating habits wasn't such a good idea, not if the scary glare she is giving me is anything to go by.

I think she is fooling herself when she tried to assure me that I hadn't ruined tonight. I am sure by the end; she will want to retract that statement. Dios mio, I suck at this dating stuff, not even officially together and I am fucking things up with her.

_How to lose a girl in one night. Way to go, Lopez._

The door opens, and she says nothing as she steps out and shuts it behind her. I waste no time in following, I need to gain some control over my insecurities and stupid mouth, and the perfect way to start is by treating my girl like the beautiful alpha she is. Wait, what the fuck? _Alpha?_ Where the hell did _that_ thought come from?

I meant to say Queen or Princess or some shit, so why did alpha randomly fly through my head? I can start by treating her like the alpha she is… how does that even make sense? Great, something else to add to the growing list of weird shit happening to Santana Lopez, the latest being a crazy ass dream I had last night.

"Santana?" I look up, only to find Rachel holding the door open for me.

Damn it that was my job! I am supposed to be pulling out all the stops; this is so backasswards. Grumbling to myself, I walk past her and inside, and then wait as she joins me to be seated. My hand brushes Rachel's as we shift around, once, twice, and I strain with the effort not to take it in my own. A cute, little middle-age woman that speaks very little English garbles at us, and then hurries us to a booth before I can act on the urge to hold Rachel's hand; just like that, another opportunity gone.

Not that I should even be risking touching her, but we are on a date, I mean, who in the hell doesn't touch _at all_ while out on a date? Hormone problems or not, this is Rachel Berry for God's sake, my Yoshi, so how can I not put my hands on her whenever possible? Impossible if you ask me.

"You want to know something funny?" Rachel asks me after the little woman walks away.

I grin at her, nodding; I want to know anything she wants to share. Everything.

"Aris suggested we not touch or hold eye contact." She continues. My jaw slightly drops in disbelief. "I know! Crazy right? Sure, we've been having some…difficulties...but it is impossible for me not to look into your eyes. Keeping some form of eye contact is imperative for establishing connection, not to mention they are the window to the soul and can tell you things that words simply cannot." The heavy topic unsettles my stomach, it is intimate to look into someone's eyes for any amount of time after the few second mark, and talking about eye contact is just as.

Talking about things make them more real, and scary. Eye contact is scary enough without talking about it. Aris' idea was a little far fetched, because really, who could not do those things? A monk or a nun for sure, as they mostly have self control, but not two teenage girls that have already made it past second base. I do, however, understand why she would even suggest it, encounters between Rachel and I come down to two things, searching deep, deep into each others eyes, and touching, which eventually leads to either making out or desperate moans and growls.

"Aris has a point, one that I get, but I agree with you, too." I finally reply, laughing to expel the rising tension.

It doesn't work.

I don't think anything short of knocking me out will help the building arousal.

* * *

Rachel

Santana is nervous, restless, and even over the aroma of Chinese food wafting around; I can smell her arousal. I'm not sure what prompted the reaction, maybe when I touched her in the car, or maybe when I relayed what Aris had said about eye contact and touching; she may be thinking a little too hard on what I said. Not that I'm complaining, she smells delicious, more so than the food, and that is saying something, since food is a huge turn on for me. Taste has to be one of my favorite senses, and I cannot wait to taste the woman in front of me for the first time.

"We should go get our food, the smell is taking its toll on me, and I'm afraid if I don't eat soon I might have to turn to another source." The silence becoming too much, along with the gnawing in my stomach, I beckon her out of the booth, throwing in a not so subtle flirt and wink.

I get blinking eyes in response, and then closed ones, as she takes a deep breath. It feels good to know that I can rile her up like that, but I also feel bad knowing that we are not supposed to be doing anything risky, not unless we want me to wolf out and attack her… Which, I want to, really, really badly. I want to attack her now, even without turning furry.

Maybe going out tonight wasn't such a good idea, we should have waited until the meditation started working better. One time just may not be enough to keep me from taking her.

I pick up a plate, and start at what looks most appealing… all the meats. Santana is on the other side, her plate already filled with a selection of veggies, she peeks up at me, a shy smile on her face lit up by the bar lighting. I want to lean over and kiss it bigger.

"What made you choose this place?" I ask her as we move along.

"I saw you looking at Chinese take out menus, you were drooling, so I figured I'd try this place out to sate your craving." She answers with a shrug, tossing a couple spring rolls on her plate.

I lick my lips at her choice of wording, "Baby, only you could sate my cravings."

The tongs Santana is holding slips out her fingers, hitting the metal bar with a clang, and then sliding off to the floor with a noisy clash. An older man standing beside her startles, and as I turn my head to hide a blush at what just spilled from my mouth, a woman around the same age as the man has her eyes drawn into a disapproving frown.

She had heard me.

Instead of fleeing from embarrassment like I want to, I glance at Santana, but she is now at the end of the bar, away from the fallen tongs.

Away from me.

_Well, good going, Rachel; your naughty mouth has once again put you in quite a predicament._

Instantly frustrated, I walk over to a different section; throwing whatever on my plate, and then stalk over to our booth. I was not lying when I told Santana that she hadn't ruined this date, but that does not mean it isn't turning out extremely awkward… I wish things were not so complicated; it would be so much simpler if we give into our raging hormones and let them overtake us, that way we could touch and flirt with each other anyway and anywhere we want without having to worry about going too far.

On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't be so simple, not if I want to bite her every time we are close to making love, or anytime my thoughts become too heavy, and I end up thinking of nothing but marking her mine. That is not simple. That is deep, and emotionally intimate, and Santana may not be ready to take that step. This is why we're learning meditation.

Santana smoothly slides into her booth, making a puff of something exotic drift towards my nose; my eyes roll back in pleasure and then flutter open.

Whatever she has on is intoxicating.

"Ana?" She gazes over at me nervously, not meeting my eyes. "You are absolutely stunning tonight." Said eyes close again, and the fingers around her fork squeeze around it.

I think that is my cue to shut the hell up and leave her be.

"Rachel-"

"No, I'm sorry; I am making things more difficult for us than they need to be. I just can't seem to-"

"Help yourself. I know." She finishes for me, sighing. "You're gorgeous, too, Yoshi." I blush under her stare, but a wide smile curves my lips; that nickname has grown on me, and I now love hearing her call me by the little green creature's name.

Things are less tense after that, we eat in comfortable silence for a little while, and then make small talk as we finish our first plate. The food is delicious, though it hasn't quite hit the spot yet; I need to go back for seconds, maybe even thirds, to fill my belly. Once we go up there and come back, Santana eats at a more leisure pace than I do, and she seems to notice, as we have not even been sat down for a couple minutes and my plate is already almost half-empty.

Her fork is stopped midway to her lips, and both eyebrows have risen to her hairline.

"I thought Puck could hoover in some food…" She mumbles amusingly before taking the bite of noodles twisted around her fork.

I'm not sure whether to be offended by the remark or not, so I settle on a pout, one to let her know that she didn't have to be so blunt.

"Shit. Rae, no, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about eating, I'm just not used to seeing you eat so damn fast. It's not me, is it? I don't want you to feel like you have to rush, we have all night, unless you're in a hurry to escape-"

"Santana, hush, it's not you, that is ridiculous. I am merely hungrier than usual, due to a higher metabolism, besides, I have been so nervous about tonight that I have not eaten much today." I hurry to assuage her worries, not wanting her to believe that me eating at quicker rate is a sign that I am ready to end our date.

"Oh. Rachel, I can't take this anymore." She releases a huff, and my heart plummets at her words. "I'm scared of doing or saying something that will ruin us before we're even official. I don't even know where this is going or if you want it to go anywhere, but we're having to walk on eggshells around each other and I'm tired of it." I wasn't sure what she was going to continue with, the worst-case scenario came to mind, but hope flares up in its place. We may end up on the same wavelength by night's end.

Of course, now would be good too.

_One step at a time, though, Rachel. One step at a time._

"You're right; we should not have to walk on eggshells, so let's set things straight. I want you, Santana." Not that big of a step! "Officially, I-I mean."

I watch as she takes a large sip from her coke, and then I focus more intently as she licks across her lips; her expression would be almost unreadable, if it were not for how her eyes have glistened over. They are very expressive, and I can tell that thoughts are running through her head at a million miles per second.

_Have I shocked her to tears?_

"Official as in I get to take you out again?" So, I did shock her, but guessing by her behavior earlier, I should not be too surprised.

Santana is extremely emotional, not to mention more vulnerable than I'd imagined, she cannot seem to comprehend that even after I have forgiven her that I would ever want to be her other half in a more intimate relationship.

"As in I better be the only one that you're taking out." I tease her, winking. "Also, this is a two way thing; I will be doing some of the taking." The unattended innuendo has me blushing, and my mind racing with naughty, naughty thoughts of taking Santana right here on the table.

Then again in Devon's car, my yard, up against the front door of my house, and my bed.

"You can take me all you want." Her eyes widen at her own response. "Take me out; you can take me out all you want." She rushes to correct herself in one breath, averting aforementioned wide eyes to her plate of now cold food.

"I never thought dating you was something that I would be doing-"

"Right, listen, I don't want you to think you have to, Rachel. I'm a big girl, so if you don't see yourself with-"

"_But, _now I can't imagine not being with you. It hurts to think that we could have wanted different things, and that once you realized I wanted more from you than just sex that you would run for the hills." I shake my head at her, shutting her up, so I can make sure that she knows how strongly I feel for her.

Without outright saying I love you, anyway.

That would be way too big of a step this early in, one that could leave a colossal sized imprint as evidence of the scary beast who moves too fast.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, the sex would be amazing, but no, that is not all I want from you. When we say official it doesn't mean official fuck buddy, it means you're officially my girl, and I can now wine and dine the shit out of you without having to worry about crossing some boundary." The confident Santana comes back now that I have confirmed our status, though through her smirk, I can still see the worry and hesitancy, as if I'll take my words back at any minute.

I wouldn't dare.

"Your girl, huh?" I tease her again, one of my favorite pastimes.

The smirk fades from her face, replaced by the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

I suppress a giggle, instead reaching over to slide my hand atop hers. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" She questions quietly, features smoothing out.

I grin, giving her cool hand a soft squeeze. "If I wasn't afraid of scaring and scarring more elderly couples, then I would lean over this table to show you just how much I like it."

I'm not afraid of scarring anyone here, I am just unsure of how Santana would feel about a PDA that could quickly escalate.

"I think we should go get dessert and then go somewhere." She replies after a few second silence, voice raspy with renewed arousal.

Well, looks like tonight made a turn for the better, though I may have given her head ideas, and I'm not so sure where exactly those ideas will take us. We still need to be careful, I could change again without meaning to, and then no one would be there to help us this time. I do not want to screw Santana's life up by biting her in wolf form. Though she accepted me, and my new pack, I doubt she would be thrilled if she were to become a werewolf as well. Still, I can't help but wonder what she would be like if I did turn her.

xXx

Agreeing to pursue our date elsewhere, Santana and I are back on the road, riding in a relaxed silence. She will not tell me where we're going, but I am more intrigued than anything, so I've given up on trying to coax our destination out of her. The ride this time is definitely more peaceful, and I let myself enjoy the view of the woman driving instead of the world flying by out the window.

Rap music is playing in the background, softer now, which seems to perfectly set the scene, because Santana's attitude while driving is cool and collected and what I am picturing is her strutting in a club, and then losing herself in the pumping bass. She has that sexy hat; I can imagine her using it as a prop, flipping it about before setting it smoothly back on her head. And Jesus, dat ass, I swear it's made for me to grind into while we're tearing it up on a dance floor, or even while we're tearing it up in the bedroom.

I am virtually burning up by the time the car stops, and without asking where we are, I open the door to get out for some air, needing to calm my raging libido. Santana meets me on my side, her brows creased in concern, but I smile and wave her worry away.

"Just needed a little air." I reassure her. "Um, we're at someone's house?" I look around, noticing that she parked on the side of somebody's home, and that there is a light shining through a window right above where we parked.

"Brittany's house. Come on, I have the perfect place for us." She grasps my hand, pulling me toward the backyard, a spacious one at that.

With the help of the back porch light, I spot an in-ground pool to our left, enclosed in a see-through building with loads of stickers placed on the thick glass. Mostly ducks and aquatic animals. Santana stops us in front of a gigantic tree, I look up, almost breaking my neck to see how far it goes, but a tree house overtaking the large oak keeps me from seeing the tippy top.

I would have to back up to see the rest of the bulging tree.

The house is large, and seems well built from the outside, no suspicious looking boards or cracks in the wood. It is so big that I can imagine fitting several friends up there at once.

"Not afraid of heights, are you?" She nudges me playfully, and then tugs me to a long ladder, which also appears to be sturdy.

"No, of course not. But shouldn't we tell the pierces that we're here?" I question her just to make sure; I wouldn't want to anger them by coming on their property without asking first.

"Already done. I uh, I let Britt know that we might be coming here tonight, her parents ok'd it." She shrugs out a sheepish answer.

Hmm, Santana already had something planned for us even though she was not aware on how well our dinner would go. That tells me without words how dedicated she is to having a good time tonight, and that she wanted to spend alone time with me, away from prying eyes and ears. That part I am not sure what to think of. On one hand, I love that she wants to spend time with me in a tree house, on the other, what if she wanted to get me alone to finish where we left off in my bedroom last?

I am curious to know what prompted this bravery, knowing that I could turn on her in heartbeat, and that things could go from fun to not so fun in a split second. Unless she considers me changing on top of her, and then biting her fun. Last time that was not the case, and I'd hate to scare her, again.

We have no backup. No Riley, Aris, Devon, or Quinn. Why the gamble?

"I know what you're thinking, why did I bring us to a more secluded spot, why did I choose to be alone with you, when you could turn and attack me at any moment. I don't really know the answer to that, but even after the warnings from Aris and Riley about not being alone with you, I just know I had to take that chance." Somehow reading my thoughts, she tugs me closer, staring into my eyes as she simultaneously voices and answers them.

"Lead the way." I smile, nodding up the ladder, while taking in what she said for another time.

I don't know how to respond.

She returns the smile, before releasing my hand and heading up. I watch her ass until she is at the top, and then I follow her, eager to get inside the huge tree house.

Santana takes out a key from her pocket, unlocks the door, and then disappears inside. I cut around the door, peeking in; it's dark, but my eyes see everything as well as I could if it were daylight. A switch is flipped, revealing rubber ducky lights circling around, and illuminating the space enough for us to see each other without squinting in the dark. Not that I would have had to do that, but Santana does not have wolf eyes. Too bad, really, because all of my senses are unbelievably heightened.

There is a dartboard on the middle wall, along with several punctured pictures of…Finn…pinned around it. I throw Santana an incredulous eyebrow, she only smirks and shrugs. Sighing, I continue my tree house observation; finding a bookshelf filled with loads of different sized books planted near Santana, a window seat type thingy that she is perched on, and a cubbyhole packed with gadgets and board games. There is also a cedar chest on the third wall, where above it pictures of Santana, Brittany, family and the glee club hang in a collage of smiling faces.

I feel the love nurtured in every inch, it fills the room up and makes it feel like more of a home than some people's actual home.

Santana stands, walking over, and at first, I think she's closing the distance between us, but instead she goes over to the cedar chest, opening it. She pulls out some blankets, shakes them out, and then makes a thick, fluffy pallet on the floor before motioning me to sit down.

"This tree house seems fairly kept up, how long has it been here?" I ask curiously, as she undoes her boots.

"Since she was ten. Brittany still loves coming up here all the time, and since her father is a carpenter, he makes sure it stays in good condition. Besides her sister, I was the first person she shared it with, the three of us would come up here every chance we got, and over the years, we added our own personal touches to it." Removing her boots and setting them aside, she joins me in the middle, while answering my curiosity with a soft smile of recollection.

"That certainly serves for fond memories. Thank you for sharing this with me as well, it really means a lot, Santana. I can also guess which personal touch you added over the years…" I lean in to hug her, feeling extra special, and tease in her ear.

I cannot bring myself to feel angry on Finn's behalf; in fact, I kind of find it a little humorous that she throws darts at Finn's photos. Some part of me may disagree with her method of dealing, but the bigger part of me is grateful that she has not taken out her frustrations on him for real, or even in a bottle of liquor. This seems mild compared to what I know Santana Lopez is capable of.

Only a hint, really.

"Why aren't you lecturing me?" She laughs in my ear, surprised at my lack of serious reaction.

"The way I see it is that throwing pointy objects at his picture is better than throwing them at his person." I giggle, snuggling closer; my head dips to her shoulder, resting there.

"Better morally, maybe, but not as effective." She retorts, running fingers down my hur-well, not hurt anymore arm.

I hum along the skin of her throat, thinking on why the teeth marks and surgery scar vanished; I guess it has something to do with the werewolf side of me, but whatever the reason, I feel so much better without the visual reminder of the vicious attack. I should ask Riley why, just to get an understanding on how the healing process works.

"Have you asked Riley about your arm?" She whispers, nuzzling the side of my head, and lightly stroking tingly paths up and down my arm.

"How is that you keep knowing what I'm thinking?" I ask, bewildered; this is twice tonight that she has read my thoughts.

"I don't really know, I just get this ESP type feeling around you, and I somehow can tell what's on your mind." A sixth sense? I've always had one of those, and I do have to admit that it seems stronger when I am with Santana, so for her to have one as well means that our connection is growing stronger.

We haven't even mated yet, so what will this connection be like then, compared to now? I want to know, because the thought of being so emotionally and mentally linked with Santana is something that I never knew I so achingly needed.

"I have the ability to converse with Riley, Devon, and Aris telepathically. I haven't tried it since the first time I changed, but it is really interesting. I wish you and I could do that too." I admit, having forgotten that I could even do it until Santana brought up her 'ESP'.

"Damn, you wolves' get to do all the cool shit." She pouts. "Maybe one day we can, I mean we're already bonded beyond a normal human connection, so we can't rule out telepathy until one of the girls says otherwise." She gives an unsure shrug, gently pushing me into eyesight, and putting our faces closer than they have been all night.

_Or, I could bite you. Then you would be able to share everything with me._

"None of this freaks you out?" I ask hopefully, searching her eyes.

"Yes." She answers immediately, thumbing over my palm. "I have been since the beginning, but every day that I'm with you, every experience we get through, has me a little less freaked and a lot more accepting. It's hard, though, you know, one day I'm co HBIC, terrorizing the student body and then the next I'm hanging out with werewolves, one of whom I am now dating, but I wouldn't change anything even if I could."

Tears well up in my eyes, Santana has shown me a side to herself that I never thought I would see, a side where she opens up to me without running away, and the fact that I had to do nothing more than ask swells my heart with so much emotion I'm sure it's going to burst with joy.

She wouldn't change how we got here, a feeling I mirror, and that is what has affected me the most.

"I concur." I laugh with glee and propel into her arms. "If changing the past means never having gotten bit and never having you, then no, things are as they should be."

Santana's hat knocks to the ground as she barrels down to the pallet. Landing on top of her, I laugh again, this time bringing a grin out on her face. Her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me fully into her body; the friction over my silky dress as I slide makes me shudder. This is dangerous, I could become too overwhelmed by everything her and end up changing.

I could bite her.

Turn her.

Why does that thought not scare me as much as it should? I am more afraid that it doesn't scare me.

That does not stop me from being nervous or worried.

"This might not be such a good idea." I whisper; staring down into dilating eyes, yet do not move away.

The pull is already too strong.

"I trust you." She whispers back, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

My heart, once more, swells with joy, but I have to wonder what exactly Santana is trusting me with.

"I don't trust myself." I admit dispiritedly, if not a little darkly, as I sit up to reluctantly move away, but a strong grip on my hips stops me from going anywhere.

"You won't hurt me." She states firmly, letting me know without a doubt that she believes her own words.

Of course I would never hurt her. That is not the issue.

"Never. But we both know that I could change and bite you."

"If we let that stop us, then I'll never get my sweet lady kisses on with my girl, so c'mere before I toss your ass outta the tree house for not putting out." She takes hold of the back of my neck, tugging me down as she meets me half way, and then the giggle I emit from her frustrated threat strangles into a gasp as our lips crash together.

Hands automatically tangling in her hair, the black strands soft between my fingers, I accept her immediate invitation into my mouth. We both moan as our tongues collide, she tastes of cherry coke and the mint she somewhere along the line snuck in after we left the restaurant, but most of all, she tastes like… Santana.

I squeak in her mouth as she pushes all of her weight forward, before sprawling me out beneath her. Head smacking the very hard, wood floor, I hiss, and then whine as Santana curses and buries her face in the crook of my neck while spilling apologies. I can feel her blush, though the disappearing pain and her embarrassment is overlooked, instead, my dress now ridden up past my waist, I can only focus on her jeans rubbing against my center as she shifts.

With a whimper, I wrap my limbs around her body, trapping her.

"Ow, shit, your heels." She groans in pain, squirming up until understanding hits me, and the heels digging into her thighs release.

"Sorry, I'll take them off." I say sheepishly, nudging her to roll off for a painful minute.

She complies, although quite reluctantly if the way she wiggles off at a snails pace is any indication, and I sit up to work the clasps of my heels. Santana helps by sliding one off and setting it beside her boots, while I do the same with the other. Once that is accomplished, she trails her eyes up my body, a grin fixed to her face; I smile and grasp her hands, pulling her back into me.

Our foreheads clonk together with a slight misjudgment of force, and I growl in pain as she spits out another curse and rubs over the already reddening area. Becoming a little irritated by the restrictions keeping me from being closer, I kneel in font of her, and then gently cradling her face; kiss her pout away.

Santana's hands come to a rest on my bare shoulders; she ever so slowly glides the pads of her fingers down, skirting along my collarbones and chest and causing goose flesh to rise in their wake. Shivering, my tongue delves deeper into her mouth, exploring and tasting while sneaky fingers tease the top edge of my dress, dangerously close to my cleavage. I whine, again, though it turns into a sharp intake of breath as those sneaky fingers lower to palm over my right breast. Lips tearing away from her mouth, my hand slaps over her own, halting any progressive movement.

"San-"

"I have two hands, baby." Chuckling, she husks in my ear, and then her plush lips are pillowing kisses along the curve of my jaw.

The nails of Santana's free hand drag my dress higher, and then snake under, forming around my ass. I moan as she draws me in to where our bodies are touching, and moan even louder when she squeezes my ass cheek to meld us completely together.

Her chest is heaving against mine.

"Want you." She breathes out, the vibration tickling my throat, and the two words making my eyes roll back.

Mine.

"W-We should slow down." I grit out even as my hands betray the words and copy the placement of her own.

The rough material only serves as an irritant, another obstacle, and just like last time we were in this position, I need them gone.

Now.

Her cheek smoothes over mine, a cool wetness gliding with the motion, and trembling lips brush my ear. She says nothing, only breathes out hot puffs of air against my already heated skin, with the fingers of one hand snaking past my panties and the other trying to fondle my breast again.

Emotional Santana makes yet another appearance.

I frown at the tears splashing down to my shoulder, and then simultaneously squeak and clamp my thighs shut as deft fingers dip lower, "Santana!"

Passion and desire going haywire, my heart thuds hard against my ribcage, and the telltale sign of my arousal pools in my underwear.

I am on fire, burning with need, and aching for her to touch me, yet slightly scared of myself if she does.

"Need you." She rasps wantonly, her wet lips scorching a path to my pulse point before nipping the skin there.

Fingers wrapping back in silky hair, I curse, and bare my neck.

The idea of her marking me gives me an electrifying thrill; I shudder at the feeling of it. Of her. She is tight against me, kissing me, touching me, yet nowhere near close enough, I need more; I need her.

"I don't think anything will ever keep me from touching you." She whispers, pulling back to look me in the eye; hers are red from crying, but near black from lust.

"Then it has to be me." I croak out roughly, regretfully.

I'm not sure if I can stop us, but if there were a time that I could force myself to do so… now would be it.

"Rae, no. No-"

"You've been crying, Ana, you are not ready." I shake my head and hug her snugly against me, not ready to let go despite my words.

Not willing.

"They're not bad tears, scouts honor. C'mon, Yoshi, let me make you feel good." She murmurs against my throat, frustrated and horny, and-oh!

"Oh, god." I whimper as the pad of her middle finger lightly rubs over the wetness dripping from my entrance.

My hold on her tightens, and once more, my thighs clamp shut, as my hips jerk into her.

Something familiar stirs within me, and my will to stop this splinters.

Letting out a deep growl, one akin to primal, I latch onto her hair and jerk her face up to meet mine. She gasps, startled; I swallow it.

"You're not afraid of me?" I ask to be sure. I need to know if I should run now or stay and devour her.

"No." She answers without delay, exciting me further.

I don't sense fear, only a rapid heartbeat, and the need for release.

Without waiting on permission, I start popping the buttons on her shirt, while reclaiming her lips.

Mine.

Becoming more than a little impatient, I whine and rip the shirt open; buttons fly everywhere, including right in my damn eye. I scowl, ignoring both the shiny, black button and the snicker coming from the girl in front of me.

"Thanks, Riley's gonna kill me for that." She sighs, removing her hands from my most intimate body parts to take off what is left of her shirt.

I can't help not feeling guilty; all I care about is stripping her of everything so that we can experience the exhilaration of hot, skin on skin contact. I catch a whiff of something... musky, as she goes to pull her arms free of the tattered cloth, but I seize her wrist before she can and set it in front of my nose; smelling deeply.

It is me. I lower the hand, separating her fingers until just the middle one is pointing at me, and then draw it to my lips. Poking my tongue out, I flick over the digit; I taste slightly sweet. Wanting more, I suck the tip of her finger into my mouth, cleaning it of the quite enticing flavor. Santana's eyes close, and she emits a low moan.

I bite gently down before pulling it out.

Swallowing, hard, Santana's eyes bore into my own. I hold our locked stare as I work the button and zipper on her jeans, and once open, I tug them down her hips as far as they can go, and then Santana plops onto the blankets to whip them the rest of the way off.

I am on her in an instant, coasting up her smooth body, and fitting perfectly between her legs. My hands rest on either side of her head, holding myself up so that I can look down at her; she is flushed and waiting, waiting on me to make a move, I can sense that she wants me to take control first.

She wants me ready and completely willing. I am so past ending this, there is no way I could even if I wanted to, everything aches for her; including my wolf. The beastly, primal side of me cannot relinquish its mate, I have her right where I want and need her.

Mine.

"There's no going back." I warn, subtly rocking into her.

"Mmm, I don't want to go back." Her reply is all I need to sit up and rip the short, black dress off of me. My bra follows.

The cool air feels great on my nipples.

Santana rises quickly, her lips wrapping around a stiff peak; I breathe in sharply. The cool air is nothing compared to Santana's hot mouth. With a shuddery breath, I splay my hand on her back, sliding higher until my fingers touch her bra strap. I don't bother with the clasp, instead, I slice down; she hisses through her teeth and bites down hard on my nipple in reflex.

She licks over it softly, before letting go to discard the torn bra; I take it from her and throw it off the side. Such beauty, she is striking, exotic, every inch flawless, and all of it is mine.

All of her.

I cup them, testing out the weight and feel of her in my palms, - so soft and full - before teasing over both nipples with my thumbs. She exhales breathily, and then her hands are gliding down my sides and back to my red silk panties. Her heart rate speeds up as she leisurely pushes them down my spread thighs. Blown eyes lower, I follow her gaze, watching intently as her own thumbs draw nearer to uncharted territory.

They stop just inches away from where I so badly need her. I jerk my head up worriedly, suddenly feeling too naked. _Is there something wrong with me? Do I not look… normal?_

"You sure you want it to be me?" She asks softly, tone laced in vulnerability.

Worries eased, I sigh in relief.

"Yes." I answer simply, honestly, my voice heavy with wanton need.

She doesn't reply, only nibbles on her bottom lip, nods, and then continues her tortuously slow trek down clean-shaven smoothness. Anticipation too much, I nestle into the crook of her neck, attempting to distract myself by sucking on the flesh where neck and shoulder meet, and toying with the edge of her black, boy cut underwear.

_Sexy. They'll just have to be sexy on the floor._

I shimmy them over her hips and down to her knees, her hand pauses, and then she shuffles them off. I do the same, except I am too eager for her to touch me that I end up shredding mine. Too horny to be embarrassed, I throw the now useless material behind Santana; she chortles, amused. I shut the sound up with my lips, and then not hesitating, guide her hand back to where it belongs. She hums in my mouth, and immediately takes over, her fingers sliding through slick folds.

"So wet." She whispers in awe, as she coats her finger and drags it up to my throbbing clit.

I mewl; it feels so damn good to finally have the much-needed pressure there. Santana rubs tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing the mewling to turn into high pitched whimpers, and my thighs to quiver; I will myself not to lock them together again at the intensity. Holding on to her back with a vice grip, I lower my free hand down to her core, needing to feel her.

Needing to make her feel just as incredible as she is making me feel.

She is smooth to the touch and slippery as I glide through her vast wetness. "I did this?" I pant, rocking into her quickening pace.

"Y-yes, all you." She stutters out, whining when I return the favor and stroke over her swollen nub.

Knowing that I made her this soaked makes me want to cry, I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would turn someone on to this degree, let alone Santana Lopez. My body is thrumming with desire, it is alive for her, and so ready to be claimed by the woman I have fallen so deeply in love with.

"I want you inside of me." I plead against her throat.

Her fingers stall, I whine at the loss of friction, but moan into her mouth when she tugs me into a fierce kiss. "You're killing me."

I laugh and wiggle my own fingers, enjoying the hitch in her breath. With a deep moan, she starts back up, though instead of lingering, she detours toward my untouched entrance, once again teasing with her fingertip.

Impatiently waiting, my hips squirm.

"Together." She states, voice cracking on the single word that has my heart beating more furiously than ever.

I nod. Even though I know she already gave hers to someone who is not me, there is no better way to lose my virginity than doing it with Santana, together.

Kissing me softly, she starts to move again, and I copy the movement to get used to touching her so intimately. Hooded eyes locked with mine, she eases into me, as I slide inside of her. I only have a moment to watch her face scrunch up, before the slight pain of being stretched has my eyes snapping shut.

She freezes, letting me get used to the feeling. I've masturbated with my fingers, but somebody else doing it is whole new experience. The angle, the depth, the emotion. I shudder, and cling to her more snugly, fingernails digging into her shoulder blade. I put the fact that she is waiting for a signal to the back burner, to focus on the feeling of being cocooned in tight heat. I push farther in, the need to make her come overwhelming.

Mine.

"Ay dios mio, Rachel!" She bucks, forcing her hand tightly between us, and driving her finger deeper.

I cry out, and she captures my lips, smothering it.

Agile fingers start a steady pace, we're both so wet that they slip in and out easily. I pull away, only to thrust back in with two. She yelps and sharply bites my tongue, I groan, turned on by all of the biting she resorts to. It only makes the urge to mark all the more compelling.

"So fucking tight." She breathes, adding another to heighten my own amounting bliss.

The feeling of fullness has me clenching, and as she swipes a thumb over my neglected clit, I let out a strangled moan.

"God, Santana, you feel so damn good." My insides hum, they're vibrating, resonating.

"Y-You make m-me lose control." I am panting heavier now, the coiling low, low down, tightening.

I pump harder, faster, deeper, as she does the same, in out, in out, the wet slapping sound only stoking the fire.

"Fuck, Yoshi, lose control." She growls out, curling her fingers, and rubbing over a spot that makes me see gold stars.

I bellow in response, clawing her back with sharp nails as her thrusts slow to a more firm, focused pace. I whimper past the pleasure and explore her, searching for the rigid, spongy area that will drive her wild.

She shrieks when I make a come-hither motion, instantly letting me know that I have found her g-spot. "Right there, fuck, baby, don't stop."

The hard strokes to my own, combined with the continuous stimulation to my engorged, pulsing clit makes a stream of colorful language, moans, groans, and whimpers mix with the ones spilling forth from Santana's mouth.

Flaring energy ebbs and flows around us, one warm, and the other cool; they swirl together, forming a charged bubble of pure crackling power.

"I'm going to change." I warn her, unsure of what to do to stop it, yet knowing there really isn't anything that I can do.

Still, I do not pull away. I am too far gone. All I can think about is claiming her.

"No, no, not yet. Come for me." She begs, shaking her head, and working to get me off quicker.

Her plead works like magic, the tension releases, and I explode, hard, the orgasm slamming me like a freight train of earth shattering proportions. I cant into her, and drop my head down to her neck, the steady, almighty contractions wracking my body with ultimate, raw pleasure. The feeling is so intense that my nails and teeth sink into pliant flesh.

Santana chokes out a yell, clutches me tightly, and stiffens. Frozen in time, she constricts around my fingers, engulfing them, while her secure hold on me breaks skin. A small whimper leaves her mouth, followed by heavy panting, as she finally goes listless in my arms. Breathing heavily, I extract my teeth from her neck, and slowly pull out of her.

Both of my hands now free, I embrace her, reveling in her radiating warmth. I buck into her as my clit thumps in miniature spasms, the orgasm she just gave me was so fierce I'm surprised that I haven't passed out, well, actually, I am surprised that I have not changed.

I was so sure that I was going to turn on her, my body was keyed up, and the energy prickling at my skin, then I bit her and the feeling erupted, but not in the way I thought it was going to. Instead of changing, I came like never before.

Wait, oh, god, I bit her. I bit Santana.

Suddenly panicked, I draw back and cup her face, her eyes are closed, and tears tracks are drying on her cheeks; she passed out on me. I would laugh if this were not so dire, but it is, this is serious, I just marked her.

Brushing hair away from sweaty skin, I carefully angle her head to the side; the first thing I see is blood running down two sets of fang marks. My mind battles with the feelings of glee and fear. It feels right that I finally claimed her, but when she wakes, I am afraid of her reaction to having four holes in her neck.

Conflicted, I lean down, eyeing them. They're perfect.

I stick my tongue out, instinctively caressing over the bleeding puncture wounds, and cleansing them of the divine taste of her blood. Once satisfied that they are sealed, I gently lower her to the pallet, and then stretch, before getting on all fours to crawl over to the cedar chest. My knees crack from being in one position for too long.

I grab an extra blanket, crawl back to my mate, and curl into her with the cover enveloping us. I don't know what the morning will hold for me, for us, but nothing matters right now but this moment of utter contentment.

Sleep approaches, I close my eyes, preparing to fall into a deep slumber.

I'll worry about the consequences of my primal actions tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Hi, guys. I apologize for the wait, as always. I actually didn't have access to the laptop that I use for quite a while, so it threw a curve ball in my writing. I hope this chapter is okay enough for now. I have plans for them after this, for over their weekend, and after that. So it's a lead up to some hopefully interesting things to come later on. Thank you all who reviewed and favorited/followed. They mean so much! :D

Forgive any mistakes, I just wanted to get this up here.

Enjoy._  
_

* * *

_Color; that is the first thing I see when my eyes open, it is sharp, almost luminous even, and I am instantly… Enthralled._

_I have never seen such striking plants and flowers before._

_I get the sudden urge to explore._

_Not knowing where I am, and not caring that I've woken in the middle of somewhere unknown, - albeit the most beautiful unknown - I stand and gaze around with wide eyes, taking in all the bright, spiraling, flowing plant life._

_My eyes catch on a color that doesn't match the random shades of the rest, a pale white, and it's attached to a body. A naked, female body that is resting on a pile of oversized, lush green leaves. A feeling of familiarity probes my mind, and worry automatically consumes me; I need to make sure the girl is okay._

_Forgetting the awesomeness that is my surroundings, I hurry over there, kneeling down beside her and carefully checking for signs of life. I gasp, eyes widening more than earlier, as her face is revealed to me; it's Quinn. _

_A loud growl resonates throughout the jungle, or forest, or wherever we have been transported to, and Quinn rouses at the sound. She mumbles some unintelligible mumbo jumbo, before stretching, and then burying her head in my lap. I hadn't even realized I sat down, when did that happen? I shrug, not understanding anything that is going on, not where we are, why Quinn is naked, and why I am enjoying being this close to her._

_It feels good, comfortable._

_That is until I remember what I just heard. _

_What is out there? It could be anything, maybe even some glowing, psychedelic creature; it would be fitting for the habitat we're in. _

_Another growl penetrates the silence, sending icy chills down my spine._

_"Hey, Q? You should get up now." I suggest urgently, nudging her shoulder._

_"Hm?" She angles her head, peering up at me lazily with half-lidded eyes._

_Locked in her questioning stare, I grin, affection swelling up at how innocent she looks after just waking up. "Hi."_

_"San?" She blinks, trying to clear away the fog._

_"Who else, bitch?" I chuckle, helping her sit up._

_My eyes may temporarily fall to her chest, and I may lick my lips and close my eyes at the sight; Quinn is cut from marble, and then lightly tanned to perfection._

_But, Q is my best friend, so I do the respectful thing and look back up, can't have her going off on me for checking the goods out. I'm met with a raised brow, I've been caught red handed. Somehow, I can't bring myself to feel bad._

_Or even ashamed._

_"Can you really blame me? You're gorgeous, Quinn." I shrug at her, serious, yet feeling slightly shy for whatever lame ass reason._

_I am not the only one. Her cheeks tinge pink, and she suddenly finds one of the leaves very interesting. Cute. It's always fun to make Quinn blush._

_"We should move, though, there is something out there that knows we're here." I change topic, not wanting her to combust from embarrassment._

_Of course, there is the problem of not knowing where exactly here is, and where we would even go, but we're sitting ducks, and I am not about to let the thing preying on us hurt Quinn. Or, you know, me._

_"What? What do you mean? Where… Are… We..?" Taken aback, - and apparently just noticing the otherworldly jungle surrounding us - Quinn's eyes frantically search the area, and then herself, as if just realizing she is naked, even though she caught me ogling her a few moments ago._

_"Beats the hell out of me. Come on, let's get out of here." I stand, holding my hand out for her to take._

_The innocence that cloaked her before is now replaced with fear, but she takes my offered hand, and I pull her up. "I won't let anything hurt you." I assure her, hating the fear shining in her eyes as she continues to scan around us._

_A loud, reverberating howl has Quinn's body glued to me faster than my mind could register her moving. I put my own alarm on the back burner, instead, focusing on Quinn and getting us away from where we are._

_I squeeze the hand still in my own, push her back enough to move, and start walking in the opposite direction of the animal. _

_"Where are we goin-"_

_Another, longer howl - closer than before - cuts off Quinn's question, and a deeper, piercing howl joins in. My knees tremble, the sound nearly bringing me down. Quinn is the only thing that keeps me from dropping, she holds me steady, and with renewed determination, I lead us further into the endless forest of color._

_"As far away from whatever is following us as we can get." I answer her, tightening my hold on her hand; there is no way I am letting go of Quinn now._

_Not until we're safe, and even then, maybe a little longer._

_I don't know how long we have been running, but I do know that when my eyes land on what appears to be a cave up ahead, the relief is palpable between us both. We need a break, besides, the sky is dimming; night is coming. How the fuck are we supposed to run away in the dark? These animals live here, this place is their domain; we have little to zero chance of outrunning them._

_Still, I will go down fighting to keep Quinn alive. _

_The rocks forming the cave are colossal; it's like looking at a gigantic teepee made of black, sparkly granite. It's actually kinda… pretty, and I can't help but wonder how it is on the inside, if it's just as eye-catching._

_"Wow." Quinn breathes out in awe, stepping forward to get a closer look._

_A tug that isn't just from her pulling me along draws me in, it's a gentle pressure, yet the need it provokes is intense, and without a second thought, I pass Quinn and enter the cave. Still attached, she has no other choice but to follow._

_It is dark, chilly, and a little more than eerie. At first. The ominous, foreboding feeling evaporates as quick as it came, and I am left feeling invited. Now I want nothing more than to drag Quinn with me and delve farther inside._

_"I should be scared out of my mind, but-"_

_"You're intrigued instead. Me, too. There's somethin' about this cave, like it is luring us in, well, actually, I know it's doing exactly that, yet-"_

_"You don't care. Me, either. I feel… Cozy. Or something. I don't know, this is weird, Santana, but if I have to be stuck in a jungle, running from rabid creatures, and hiding in an alluring cave with someone, I'm glad it's you." _

_Quinn's admitting words embarrassingly heat up my face and warm my heart and I can't stop myself from halting our trek to wrap her in a hug._

_"You're my home girl, Q, I'm simultaneously relieved and frustrated that you're here, but only because I'm worried and don't want anything to happen to you." I unleash my inner softie, doing a little admitting of my own._

_It is just us, and I feel no need to hide behind a mask when we're together._

_Not anymore._

_Meh, I couldn't pass up on hugging her naked body anyway. It isn't as if I get many chances to hug girls, especially naked ones, so… no complaining here._

_A click, click, click echoes around us, causing us to jump away from each other. Our breath is held, and our ears tuned in. _

_Click clack, click clack._

_"W-What is that?" I don't answer; Quinn's question is rhetorical, because we both know what the sound is, even if we'd rather not know._

_I am rooted to our spot, unable to move; my chest starts to rise and fall faster in anticipation, and I hear Quinn's breathing quicken to match mine._

_Moments go by, the click clacking of sharp nails against the cave floor the only thing our minds processing as we wait. I release my grip on Quinn's hand, only to interlace our fingers before she can either protest or attempt to run._

_Click clack, click clack._

_A set of glowing, golden eyes enters our eyesight, instantly locking onto my own, and penetrating my soul; my breath hitches, and I shiver at the intensity of its sharp gaze. They're followed by another set; the color an ethereal white, and Quinn whimpers beside me. I don't blame her, I want to whimper, too, but I reign in any noises that could startle the two beasts in front of us. No need for any sudden attacks._

_Not if I can help it._

_"San?" Afraid, Quinn starts to back up._

_The white eyes follow step for step as Quinn moves backward, pursuing her, stalking. I feel shaky, anxiety eating away at me, and I still cannot move, so I halt Quinn from going any further, not wanting to be backed up somewhere possibly more dangerous._

_The eyes stop moving when Quinn does._

_She whines in distress, trying to pull away from me; Quinn is terrified._

_"No, I am not letting you go, unless it's to kick their ass." I hold fast, she is not getting away from me, especially when all we can see are illuminated eyes tracking every move that we make._

_Molten gold eyes are suddenly inches from where I stand; I freeze in fear, my chest heaving for breath that I can't seem to catch._

_"You understood me, didn't you?" I bravely ask, curious, and the eyes tilt, as if studying me, or maybe to answer my question. "Good. Because if either of you even think about hurting my girl? I. will. Tear. You. Apart." I seethe at it, as a protectiveness reserved for Quinn riles me up and turns me into a daring idiot._

_"Santana?" Quinn squeezes my hand, whispering my name._

_"Yeah?" I lean my head back to better hear her, but keep my focus on the eyes still boring into my own._

_"This may be slightly inappropriate… But I'm kind of turned on right now." My jaw drops dumbly at her confession, eyes blinking in a dazed stupor._

_I did not expect that to come out of her mouth._

_A laugh bubbles up, and then surfaces, coming out between incredulous and amused. I do turn my head then, and even though she can't see me, I look in her direction affectionately, blushing yet again._

_I am so fucking glad it is dark in here._

_"Good to know my chivalry is such a turn on, Q. Remind me to get my kiss when this is over, yeah? You know, cause the princess always kisses the knight for saving her and all… Not that you need saving, we all know you can take care of yourself, but-"_

_"I think you should shut up now." She interrupts, rudely, and I scoff at her, offended._

_"No, I mean, y-your animal." Sensing my offense, she quickly corrects herself, or tries to, but now I'm just confused._

_My animal? What the hell is she talkin' about?_

_Something furry caresses my shin, and when it happens a second time, and then again, I realize it is a swishing tail, the tip of which tickles over the top of my foot at every feathery sweep. My toes curl involuntarily at the unexpected sensation._

'_My' supposed animal is now sitting at my feet._

_Quinn is scared for me._

_"Why aren't they attacking us…" I ponder, taking a chance to cut my eyes over at the inhuman whiteness of our other predator._

_Several things happen instantaneously._

_A growl._

_An almost audible whoosh of air as Quinn is pitched from my vice grip._

_Quinn screaming. _

_Then my body hitting the cave wall as a heavy weight slams into me._

_Winded, my breath wheezes out, but I don't have time to catch it, because it's stolen right from my lungs when those gold eyes leer from above me. The fiend has me trapped, what I imagine to be massive paws either side of my head, and its torso so, so close to touching my own. Fur from its sternum, or maybe its belly, brushes over bare skin, grazing my chest. My breasts. The softness surprises me._

_Whoa, bare skin? I'm naked? When the fuck did that happen? _

_Have I been in my birthday suit this whole time?_

_Too many unanswered questions. My brain hurts._

_"Quinn?" I call for her, my voice a mere whisper._

_I need to know that she's good._

_So help me God if that thing lays one paw on her._

_"I love you." Three words. _

_Three words released with a choked sob._

_Three words that spear through me._

_Three words meant as a goodbye._

_"I'm not saying it back. You want to know why? Because we are __NOT __dying today. Don't give up on me, Q, you are stronger than that." I painfully deny her the same three words that would make this easier, better, but it's necessary._

_Repeating those three little, yet deep words, - no matter how much it kills me inside not to… - would signify defeat. It could mean our downfall._

_A sharp inhale is all I get in return. _

_Without warning, a snout nudges itself into the crook of my neck, a puff of hot breath causing goose bumps to prickle my skin._

_I stiffen, fear rising up like never before. _

_This is it. We are going to die. _

_So much for fighting for us, for Quinn. I can't even move to do anything to protect us. I have no power here. I am defenseless under this beast's overwhelming thrall._

_Fangs clamp down, sinking in flesh._

_Head jerking back into the stone, and knees buckling, my vision swarms with only one thought echoing throughout my cloudy mind:_

_I love you, too. _

Jarred by and all over body shiver, my eyes snap open, only to be surrounded in total darkness. I blink, disoriented, and lean up on my elbows, trying like hell to figure out where I am and why I can feel an artic breeze on naked skin. My heart seizes, as fear slithers up and twines around me in a vice grip. Suddenly, I feel suffocated with panic, my mind whirling with crazy ideas as to where I could be, and why I am butt ass naked.

Hoping I'm in my room, but somehow knowing that I am not, I reach for my bedside lamp, but huff and roll my eyes irritably when I meet air.

_Right. So, not my room. _

_Think, Lopez, what is the last thing you remember?_

Excitement, nervousness, need, heat, skin, touching… Yeah, there was definitely touching of heated skin, and I was excited, nervous, and _needy_.

A strong, compelling, _blinding _need.

Fear. Ha!

I laugh, relief washing over me as I flop back onto the pallet. "Rachel…" I breathe her name with a dopey grin, elation sweeping any other feeling far, far away.

We had sex, no, we made love, together, and it was beyond anything I have ever experienced in my life. We were _perfect_.

_Rachel_ is perfect.

What other word is anywhere near good enough? I mean, the woman sent me straight into oblivion for god's sake!

Fuck me, if I am not head over heels for Rachel Berry.

_Wait, where is Rachel?_

I eagerly, though gingerly, pat around, yet the covers are cool under my hands, an obvious sign that Rachel isn't where she should be. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that what happened was just my imagination, however, I do know better, and I can still smell the lingering scent of _us_ mingling in the air. On the blankets.

On _me_.

"Rae?" I call out for her softly, moving to kneel on my knees.

There is a split second of worrying that she left me in the middle of the night, but I toss that thought out on its ass.

She is still here with me.

I _feel_ her.

Somewhere…

"Rachel?" I stand on wobbly legs, listening for a reply.

There is only a gust of chilly air that has me wrapping my arms around my cold body. The small window above the bench is open. That explains the drafty wake-up call.

"Rach?" I try again, becoming a little more than unsettled.

This seems eerily similar to some cliché horror flick, where the girl foolishly walks, alone, in the dark, just asking the killer to jump out from its conspicuous hiding place to slice and dice her until he is temporarily satisfied with his thirst for flesh, blood, and death. Of course, thinking like that is foolish, too.

Rachel is a badass beast. _My_ badass beast. She wouldn't dare let someone other than herself jump out at me.

I trip with an oomph, stumbling over my boots, and barley stopping myself from toppling to the floor in a heap of limbs and shoes.

Thank Coach for years of cheerleading and unconventional, possibly illegal training, otherwise I would not have my quick reflexes to keep from falling over myself at even the biggest of inconveniences. The shit that she devil makes us do…

Heaving a heavy sigh, I straighten up, and with an irked grumble, carefully put one foot in front of the other and head toward where the cool wind is blowing.

"So help me, if you are sitting there watching me struggle, laughing at my expense, when I can't see shit… Know that your ass is mine. Just as soon as I can get my hands on it." I quip, attempting to lighten the somber mood and suspenseful atmosphere.

I am so not liking this. Something is definitely up with her.

My legs bump against the bench, finally, and I stand still, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light.

Not even the moon is shining through the window.

"I know you're there." I tell her, extending my hand out to locate her exact position. My fingers skim hair, so I run them through untamed locks, while easing beside her.

"Why are you sitting all the way over here?" I ask quietly, feeling a tad apprehensive of the answer, especially when she tenses under what's meant to be a soothing touch.

When you are supposed to be getting your cuddles on with me, is left unsaid.

A sniffle and a slight shake of her head is all I get.

"Rachel, talk to me. What's going on? Did I do someth-"

"No! No, you haven't done anything. It's me." She quickly cuts me off; her voice firm, save for the quiver that lets me know for sure that she has been crying.

"You? Are, are you saying that you regret-"

"I bit you!" I flinch at the sheer volume of her voice, a mix between shrilly and a whine, and then what she actually screamed at me sinks in.

She… Bit… Me? "You what?"

I furrow my brows, thinking back to however long ago it was that we were making love (too long ago) and replay what I remember.

"I bit you." She repeats, softer this time, but more disbelievingly, as if she cannot fathom doing what just came out of her mouth.

I blink at her, dazed, as my fingers automatically gravitate to my neck, feeling for her bite, and I wince as they brush what feels like a bruise, the pain I didn't even know was there hitting me full on and making the sensitive skin throb.

My eyes widen when I rub over imperceptibly raised flesh, little punctures, where Rachel's fangs sunk in to mark me.

The awareness of what she has done causes the bite to throb for a completely different reason, and the fact that she actually marked me hers makes my mind, body, and _everything_ buzz with exhilaration.

"I may not have lost control and turned, but I lost control enough to permanently scar you, for life, and I never even asked, I just took without thinking of-"

"Whoa, Rae, ease up on the self blame…" I stop her mid sentence, needing to get a word in before she thinks I hate her for biting me.

If possible, I've fallen even more in love with her.

"If you remember, I was the one who initiated what we did, what we shared, and I knew what could happen. We both knew you could have wolfed out, and I knew your self-control was one move away from shattering. But what you may have not noticed..? So was mine. I wanted it, I wanted you, and I was seriously considering throwing myself out of this tree house if you had said no. I cannot be mad at you for something I knew you could possibly do to me while we were letting go." I reassure her, gently tucking her tensed body against me so that she knows I am being serious.

"W-What? Santana, I _bit_ you. Do you not know what that means? We're forever connected now, whether we want it or not, and I can _never_ take that back. I mean, you won't t-turn into what I am, but you are going to be able to do things that you were not able to before, and you are going to have my teeth indentations in your neck. How can you be so calm about this? Doesn't this frighten you?" Rachel pulls back before I can help her fully relax, and the skepticism is flowing out of her in deep waves.

I totally understand why she is having so much trouble understanding why her marking me isn't freaking me the fuck out, and I don't exactly understand why I am not reacting accordingly, either, but the high of being Rachel's, and of having her teeth branded into my skin, is taking precedence over anything else that I _should _be feeling.

"I wanted this." I whisper, surprised that it is not just an answer for her, but for me as well.

"You wanted me to bite you?" I can't see her face, but I just know that she is looking at me like I grew a second, and then third head.

"I think, I think I didn't know that I wanted it. All I knew is that I wanted _you_, but, yeah, yeah, I wanted you to bite me." I reply with a scrunchy face, again noting that I am answering the question for the both of us.

I did, I wanted it. I wanted Rachel to bite me.

"I-I'm not sure what to say to that." She says, going quiet, contemplative.

"Say you'll come back to bed. It's gotten a little nipply in here, and I needs my girl to keep me warm." I shrug; readily deflecting the heavier talk with something that I hope will shift the mood.

Her head plops on my shoulder, and she releases a heavenly laugh that has me smiling like a love struck idiot.

"Nipply, huh? Does that mean if I don't warm you up your nipples will fall off?" She giggles, finally relaxing into me so that I can properly hold her.

I relish in the opportunity, taking full advantage, and meld myself to her warm body.

"I don't know, maybe, but let's not take that chance." I chortle and stand up, bravely swooping her up in my arms.

She squeaks, clinging on to me in shock. "Maybe I should be the one to carry you? I shouldn't have to remind of your, uh, trip a few minutes ago…"

"Nah, I gots this. Be my eyes, though? Make sure I don't take another _trip_ and maim us both, hm?" I take a step, holding her tighter to me.

"Good so far." She laughs. "So, are you _that_ cold, or are you just happy to see me?" Her lips graze over her bite mark, almost making me drop her from the sudden lightning strike of pleasure shooting straight from the bite down to my clit.

Cold? What even is that word?

"H-Have you forgotten that I can't see in the dark?" I ask, somehow managing to stutter a response, although not the one I wanted to use, and slowly lie her down on the pallet beneath my feet, not wanting the bang her head again like last time.

"Oh, how silly of me. Maybe you're just happy to _feel_ me, then?" Rachel's warm breath flurries over my neck as I join her, sending tendrils of tantalizing chills down my spine.

"_Yes_." I moan, melting into her.

I could so get used to this, being in her arms, even if for no other reason than to cuddle, which is what I need right now, her warmth blanketing me as we bask in each other.

"Be here when I wake up." I plead more than request, eyes fighting to stay open now that I'm pressed against her and cocooned in her lulling energy.

"Promise." She murmurs sleepily.

Hearing all I needed, my eyes drift shut, and I fall asleep with Rachel's heart thumping a strong, steady beat in my ear.

xXx

Waking up in the morning has never felt this good, or even this _right_ for that matter, usually I turn into a mix between Oscar the Grouch and a zombie, but that was before I found out that waking up at ungodly hours could actually be worth it. Rachel is so worth the loss of deep sleep and dreams that I always hate leaving.

Sleep is one of my favorite escapes, especially when some of my dreams are better than my actual life. And the dreams lately? I don't know whether to be scared or turned on, or if I should be both, seeing as my mind and body loves fighting over the two.

The dreams are set in different locations, yet have around the same storyline and outcome. The difference is Quinn, sometimes she is with me sometimes not, but either way, she and or I end up being chased by huge ass beasts that are always blurred, our view of them obstructed enough not to be able to make out what the fuck they are.

We never outrun them, - I get the feeling that the two hulking mammals like the chase anyway - and we are always pounced on and then bitten before either of us helpless, scared little bitches can scamper away.

It is both frightening and thrilling.

Rachel stirs in my arms, murmuring indiscernible nothings as she slides a smooth leg down the length of mine, stretching it out.

Yeah, definitely worth waking up.

I couldn't find anything to bitch over even if I wanted to.

As cheesy as it sounds, nothing could ruin this moment for me. For us. This is ours, and it will forever be cherished as the first morning after where I have felt unused, un-dirty.

_Whole._

"You're thinking too loud." Rachel mutters against my chest, startling the shit out of me.

Whoa, hold up, she can hear my thoughts?

"No, I can't hear you, but I can sense you have a lot on your mind." Her reply to my thoughts does not make me feel so assured.

She just answered what I didn't even say aloud.

"Stop it. I cannot read minds. Besides, I wouldn't invade your privacy like that even if I could, unless by accident." She lightly scolds me, somehow knowing what I'm thinking, without actually knowing 'what I am thinking'.

We are definitely more attuned.

That is just something else about her, us, that turns me on. Who wouldn't want to be _this_ close to Rachel? Everyone should be hella jealous that I gots the most gorgeous, - ruin your underwear with just an innocent smile - woman on the face of the earth.

In fact, they will be. I bet on it.

As long as they drool from a distance and do nothing to set me off; Rachel is mine, and I'll be damned if I let some other grubby handed loser with only one thing on his mind try to pounce on my girl. I will not be goin' for that shit. We may not have talked about coming out to anyone yet, but if I even think that some douche is gonna hit on Rachel, I'll nip the notion that she is free to date right in the bud.

By telling whomever it is that she is taken and then kissing her to show him and anyone else that may or may not be hanging around that Rachel Berry is mine.

And off limits.

Yeah, I'm going to be terrified if it comes down to that, and, yes, what I would do is a tad… possessive, but there is no way in hell that I would stand by and watch someone not me flirt and leer at her shamelessly.

It would tear me apart, the rage steaming at the unlucky fucker attempting to come on to her, the yearning to yell to the roof tops that Rachel is my girl, and that if anyone else tries anything, they're getting a visit by auntie snix.

I am totally getting ahead of myself; we should probably talk about what we're going to tell our friends and family, or if we want to keep this to ourselves for a while. Either way, the fact that I am even thinking of telling them anything to do with Rachel, and me means that my mind has officially accepted that we are for real.

That this, us, is happening.

"Your face just went through so many expressions - all adorable, of course - I have no idea what you're feeling." Rachel's voice knocks me out of my head.

I grin up at her curious face. "A feeling I never want to end."

A pout wipes the grin away, though, when I replay her words.

"I am not adorable." I glower at her, the need to cross my arms strong, yet with Rachel practically on top of me, I can't enhance the effectiveness of my unamused glare.

Rachel giggles as her lithe body stretches along my own as if she were a feline, instead of a very solid human wolf hybrid. "You just keep telling yourself lies, while I continue to uncover layers of _the_ Santana Lopez's true nature."

If it were any other moment, I would follow that up with an eye roll and a grumpy huff as I largely protest her smug words, but this isn't just any other moment, it is Rachel's naked body somehow snuggled closer than before, and it is all my mind can comprehend.

"You-"

"Your cell phone is about to go off."

Our voices overlap, Rachel's sounding both resigned and irritated, as if she knew our time would eventually be interrupted by something.

Then my phone beeps as a text message comes in.

How could she have known that it was going to beep or ring? I know she has supersonic hearing and all, but sensing or hearing something before it happens?

That is some crazy shit.

"Well aren't you mighty popular this morning." She grouches against my chest, confusing me, until my phone blasts out the Spanish ring tone set for Mami.

I guess it was only a matter of time before we had to come back to reality, though I wish it didn't have to be so soon. Or ever. I have no desire whatsoever to answer it, or even to move from under Rachel, but we can't hide away in our bubble forever, so I reluctantly roll us over, - with protests falling from her mouth - kiss her softly (Couldn't resist any longer) and get up to answer the nuisance.

By the time I locate it, the song has stopped, and I have to hit the redial button.

Minutes later, after reassuring my mother that we're still of the living, that we had fun, and that I'll spare her no details when I get home, disconcerting eyes stare down at who texted me; the name making me no less than petrified at what could be written behind it.

Nope. I am not letting this get to me.

I just have to remind myself that nothing will ruin this, not even my own fear of hate-filled words that are not there. I know Riley; at least enough to know that she would not write me a nasty gram. She is all about confrontation, face to face, so if anything, she would have me meet her somewhere before she went off on me.

If that is what is going to happen, anyway. For all I know, she just wants an apology from me for hurting her feelings, not her claws slashing through my throat.

One can hope.

"Would you like me to read it for you?" Settling her chin on my shoulder, Rachel wraps her arms around me from behind.

Eyes fluttering shut at her sudden warmth, I smile, shake my head no, and toss the phone to the side, not caring right now about what's inside the text.

"Riley can wait. Let's go get some breakfast." I reply, turning in her light hold to peck her nose, cheeks, and lips.

She giggles, scrunching her nose at the assault, but sings a different tune as soon as my tongue playfully flicks her upper lip.

Her mouth opens with a gasp.

I take advantage of her shock to slink away to find our clothes, or what is left of them… Well, fuck, no way can we leave wearing these scraps of cloth.

"Santana!" Rachel, finally coming out of her dazed stupor, springs from her spot, tackling me with grabby limbs and making me loose my balance.

I stagger forward, falling to my knee with a sickening thwack.

I yelp as pain explodes up my kneecap, and grapple for something to hold on to so I don't face plant the rest of the way down. My palm lands on a heel, Rachel's heel, and my wrist twists at an awkward angle. Sharp, burning pain ignites, overriding any pain I had on my knee, and I cry out in both agony and frustration.

"Honestly!?" I yell to the heavens, as the weight on my back lifts.

"Oh, oh no, Santana I am so sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me see." Rachel helps me to a sitting position, thankfully back on the pallet, and her horror filled eyes enter my vision as she takes my wrist and gently cradles it.

I grimace; the pain still not subsided, but let her check me over. It is her fault after all, and if anyone should make sure I have not hurt anything vital, it is her. Unless she plans to hurt me further. What is with us being so clumsy? Maybe the tree house is haunted.

Or cursed.

Us maiming each other started last night.

"Ow!" I glare at her when she twists my wrist and it shoots another bout of sharp pain throughout the tendons.

"Oh, baby, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest! Maybe we should go inside the house and get you taken care of; there must be some bad juju in here." She shouts back at me with huge, doe eyes, and a pout adorning those plump lips.

Pain, what pain?

"As long as you-"

"I won't, I swear! I'll even refrain from touching you, just in case it's me that-"

"No, Rae, I was going to say as long as you're the one taking care of me." I roll my eyes, chuckling at her worries, even though I may have the same ones.

No bad juju is keeping us from touching each other.

An 'Oh' exhales from her parted lips, followed by a deep breath, and then an affirmative nod. She blinks at the useless shirt in my other hand; I shrug at her sheepishly.

"I'll call Britt to bring us some clothes." I tell her, pointing to my cell phone with a blush slowly but surely rising to my cheeks.

"There's no other way, is there?" She deflates and crawls toward my phone, already knowing the answer.

"It's either that or leaving the tree house wrapped in blankets." I shrug again, dropping the tattered shirt beside me to take my cell from Rachel.

"Option A please." She urges, obviously not even wanting to think about taking off in only a blanket, or worse, going inside to meet the Pierces.

I call Brittany.

* * *

Saturday, Riley

This is not happening. We just got through Rachel turning into one of us, we're not ready for another of them, I am not ready for this.

Rachel and Santana were not ready.

I should have never let them go alone.

Santana is going to hate me, she will never forgive me for letting Rachel get bit that night, because now Rachel did the same to her, and Santana will forever be changed.

Santana is going to become a werewolf, and she is not going to waste anytime in shredding me to pieces.

It's my fault.

"Riley, we don't even know if Rachel lost control and bit her. What we felt could have been anything transpiring between them." Aris spins me away from the front door, pushing me back until I am in the kitchen.

I was seconds from going out there to find them. To chase Rachel and Santana down. I need to know they are okay. It is my fault. They were not ready.

Santana never answered my text.

"She bit her, I could sense it." I croak out, feeling displaced.

Aris and Devon know good and well what happened.

We all felt it. Somehow.

"We felt something, yes, but I don't think she went furry. What we felt would have been stronger, deeper, with what kind of connection we have with Rachel. So, stop panicking for a second and call her before _you_ lose control and go roaring out the door." Aris huffs at me, her tone as firm as her grip on my shoulders.

I close my eyes, swallowing down the panic rising, and nod at her. She's right. I don't know why I am so fearful of this, why the thought of Rachel biting Santana while wolfed out puts me so on edge. Maybe it's because I worry Rachel will be so turned on that she will end up biting too hard, or too deep, putting Ana in danger.

Or maybe it's because none of us know if Santana even wants to be turned into what we are, which is why I fear she will go all ballistic on my ass if that were to happen out of her control. Without her consent. She may even resent Rachel for it.

There are too many reasons. Too many questions.

No answers.

Not unless I call them right now.

I call Rachel.

It rings, and rings, and rings some more. No one picks up. I hesitate for a split second, before calling Santana's number.

No one picks up.

I call again.

"Hello?" Santana's voice nearly has my heart pound out of my chest.

"Santana…" I breathe her name, relieved beyond belief to hear her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She snarks, though without the bite, and sounds a little more than nervous.

"You. Just you. A-Are you and Rachel all right?" I ask, needing to know if any nibbling went down last night before she hangs up on me.

"Yeah, we're good. Eating breakfast at Brittany's." She seems surprised that I asked, that _I _would ask, and I'm sure it has to do with our tiff yesterday.

Sure, it hurt that she said what she did, but I could tell as soon as the words left her mouth that she regretted them. I was shocked, however, that she sent me a text last night to admit that she didn't mean those words uttered in such confusion and defense.

I didn't want to bother her and Rachel, though, so I didn't text back until Aris, Devon and I had no choice but to check in on them when we all felt a deep shift through our connection with Rachel.

Now we're here, and I need to ask the one thing I really do not want to ask.

"Riley?" My name called hesitantly, disquietedly, knocks me out of my thoughts faster than if she would have screamed it.

This side of Santana is disconcerting.

"I'm here. I just, I need to ask you something, but it's personal and I really don't want you to get mad at me for intruding." I get to the point, an uneasiness turning my stomach into intricate knots and making me nauseous.

"Oh. Listen, if this is about last night, I'm-"

"Did Rachel bite you?" I rush out, cutting her off, too on edge to worry about the apology I know was a second away.

The line goes quiet; the only sound the hitch in Santana's breath.

"Fuck." I exhale shakily. "A-Are you… Feeling okay?" There could not have been any other response right now, other than simultaneous resign, slight shock, and a worry over her that far outweighs everything else.

"I, yeah, never better, to be frank. You sound shook up about it, though, Riley. Why?" She does seem to sound… Good. Great even. Not bothered in the slightest. But of course I am shook up; this isn't exactly something to take lightly.

Is this something that she wanted? To be one of us?

Is this something that… Quinn… would want? To be what I am?

"We both know Rachel can lose control, I just wanted to make sure her biting you was consensual, not forced. And, well, this is a huge step, Santana, one neither one of you can take back. You saw Rachel change, Ana, and I saw you, I watched how it tore you up inside out, and fuck it if that did not actually hurt me to see." Everything spills out, my fear for her, my feelings of that night outside of Rachel…

Still, I feel like I have not conveyed enough.

I don't know what the hell I am even feeling at this very moment, my head is jumbled up with emotions, half to do with Santana and Rachel, the other Quinn and I.

"I guess I didn't realize going through that so soon, or at all, was something you wanted, not that it's any of my business, but it scared me all the same." I finish quietly, brows scrunched as I sit and pull my knees to my chest.

I swallow nervously, unsure how she is going to react to all that I said, especially when we are still building a tentative friendship, and have not had many civil conversations, let alone ones where we open up.

Oddly, I've wanted that, to open up with her.

I feel that we could become the best of friends, even if, - with our similar, yet differing personalities - our friendship turns out unconventional in a way…

I _want_ that.

"I have no fucking clue how you even knew she bit me, but in a way, it doesn't surprise me that you know. I am finding with every passing day that I hang with you guys, I become less and less shocked at the shit you can do. What you all can do. It's loony, everything that has happened, that _is _happening, yet I-"

When she finally replies, it is with a chuckle, followed by an unexpected openness. One that I hoped for but was not really expecting. - though vented in her own Santana way. -

Hearing her taper off, though, the words wanting to be said, yet freezing before they're uttered into my willing ear, makes me all the more curious, and eager to learn. To soak in everything like a sponge.

"You what?" I coax softly, ears needlessly straining to listen.

_Tell me. _I silently beg her.

She inhales slowly, releasing it in a huff, "I like it. Your world. You. Rachel biting me is something I never knew I wanted. Hell, needed, for fuck's sake. But, it isn't what you think; she was still herself when her fangs broke skin. So calm your tits, I'm not gonna be howling at the moon anytime soon."

A chortle escapes my lips.

I bite down; keeping the rest of the amused, albeit slightly relieved laughs inside, and roll my eyes at her affectionately. They close, a picture of Santana leaning against a wall, arms crossed defensively, her expression half smirking, half-scowling as her face flushes from her own vulnerability, playing through my head.

_Adorable. _

I giggle to myself.

"Ugh! You have to be shitting me. What is it with you people calling me adorable? You and Rachel are delusional. I lied earlier, I don't like you." She emit's a miffed groan, obviously a tad irritated, and a lot embarrassed by what I thought was said in my mind.

"You do. You already said it. No take backs. "I grin, a burst of giddiness coming through as the knots in my stomach unsnarl.

Santana said that Rachel's bite was something she never knew she needed. I can't help but think Santana, no matter the… Rough start… is the same for me.

She is something I never knew I needed in my life.

Not until now.

xXx

The call ended, with a goofy smile going nowhere, I find Aris and Devon in the kitchen eating all but mooing beef tips. Not distracted by Santana anymore, the smell hits me hard, tempting me closer to my knowing and amused best friends.

I pluck the one from Devon's fingers, biting into the juicy chunk of meat with a moan of delight, savoring the deep flavor as Devon playfully glares at me.

In these moments, the ones where we are alone, away from daddies Berry, we indulge in their fine selections stacked neatly in the freezer.

Live animals are a no-no, I've killed before, both for need of sustenance in dire times, and uncontrollably when I was a cub, it is in our nature, though I've always felt immense guilt after every single one, and I hated it. Now, we do not hunt to kill, the three of us, only for the thrill of the chase. We do love to play with all the little woodland critters, chasing after them, scaring them into hiding, where there is little chance of catching them, but we are still part wolf, and the need for bloody meat is there.

This way we are sustained, sated enough not to hunt for food unless absolutely necessary.

I cannot say the same for other members in our larger pack… Converting pure blood wolves, however, is almost an impossible task, or, really, any wolf for that matter, which is one of the reasons us three are so close. Like minds tend to stick together.

"I like living here." Aris whispers from beside me, capturing my attention.

My teeth pause mid chew on another piece of beef, and I stare, transfixed as Devon kisses her red stained mouth. Watching them together, whether it be kissing, hugging, touching, or making love, has always been a sensual affair, and like many times before, it does not fail to excite me. It only makes me want Quinn, right here right now.

"But I think it's time we find our own place." She adds after licking Devon's lips clean, peering at me through lidded eyes for assent.

"Monday." I say, nodding my head. "We'll look into the best neighbor hoods, find a nice place to call home for all of us until the girls graduate, and then go from there."

Aris is right, we love it here, this home, these amazing people, they're family now, but we need our own space. Rachel, Quinn, and Santana need their own space, away from their parents. I plan on making love to Quinn, eventually, and I do not want to do that here, or at Judy's, where anyone could walk in and ruin everything. It'll be perfect, having our own home, no matter how temporary, and being able to openly love each other without interference, without questions…

To be able to walk around naked again…

Cannot exactly do that here, and it sucks.

"Let's keep this between us. Instead of telling everyone, and them rushing to plan a house warming party behind our backs, we stay quiet and the girls can be our gifts instead. "I suggest with a devilish smirk, thinking of the affect this will have on them.

On Quinn.

And the naughty, naughty thought of christening our new home.

"I do love the way you think." Aris smirks back, the same thing on her mind concerning her gorgeous girlfriend.

They of course have a better chance at doing what we're thinking than Quinn and I, seeing as we haven't gotten that far in our budding relationship. Then there is the fact that a part of me is still cautious of going too far with her too soon.

My cell phone screams at me from its spot in the living room, where I left it to come find Aris and Devon, and I hastily exit the kitchen to go answer it.

Quinn.

"Were your ears burning?" I ask in way of greeting.

I can feel her confusion, and picture her sexy eyebrow rising in wonder.

"Why, were you talking about me?" She chuckles adorably.

"No, but I was just thinking of you." I reply, laughing along with her, as another, if possible, larger grin that split my face before while talking to Santana takes over.

"Well, my ears were not burning or itching, but it just so happens that I was thinking of you, too." She says in response, making my heart flutter.

"Yeah? What were you thinking of exactly?" I question curiously, thinking that if her thoughts were anywhere along the lines of mine, that the flutters in my heart would likely turn into a heart attack.

"I was hoping that you would be free tonight. Puck called me, there is supposedly going to be a party at Brittany's later, after her parents leave to visit family out of town. Come with me?" Her voice is hopeful as she explains, yet I can tell she wouldn't want to go unless I say yes.

"I'd love to come with you." I answer cheekily.

"Really? Cause I didn't want to-"

"Also, the party sounds good, too." I hold in my laugh as cut her off, the innuendo of my previous naughty, yet honest words having flown straight over her head.

"Oh. I-I, you-" Quinn stutters through her embarrassment, flustered now that she has caught on. "I should hang up on you for that." She huffs at me much like Santana had earlier, and I picture narrowed eyes and a blushing face.

"Only because I ruffled your feathers." I let that laugh out, taking great pleasure in messing with her in a way that is both enjoyable and true.

I don't usually say things that I do not mean, especially when they have to do with Quinn, even if they're said to rile her up.

She is silent, save for the deep breath that makes noise through the line, and the moment takes me back to my earlier phone call with Santana.

These girls are so damn similar in their actions.

I really must have taken Quinn off guard. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did, I don't want her mad at me or thinking I'm a pervert for saying that. For wanting it.

"I'm sorry." I apologize for opening my big mouth, feeling guilty.

"No, no, it's okay. So… I'll pick you up around eight?" She sighs, before changing the subject back to the party, a much safer topic.

"Or, if you want, you could come hang out with me? Leroy and Hiram aren't here, so Aris, Devon, and I have the house to ourselves for a little while…" Safe, apparently, is not in my thoughts, even though I already possibly crossed a line with her.

I just want her here with me.

"Maybe. I have errands for Mom, with Mom, before I can do anything fun. I'll call you later, maybe I can come over a little early." She says quietly, distant now, and nowhere near as playful or happy as when we first started this conversation.

I fucked up.

"Okay. Have a good day, baby. I Love you." The words smooth out as if I've said them a thousand times, without thought or hesitation, and before either of us can utter a thing, my thumb mashes the end call button, and the phone slips from my fingers.

What have I just done?

Please tell me I am dreaming, having a nightmare, because I did not just say those three words to her, for the very first time, over the phone. Or at all. It's too soon, way, way too soon for declarations of love, no matter if they are true or not.

And they are, true.

Quinn is delicate underneath all the stubborn, she chokes up on affection, because she is not used to it, and I did not only flirt hard-core minutes ago, but confessed my love.

Over the phone.

Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick.

"No. No, no, no!" Panicked, I bolt back into the kitchen, tears of affliction pouring from my eyes. I did not want to say it like that. It wasn't the right time!

"Fuck!" I growl, walking right into a concerned Devon's body and burying myself in her neck, not caring that her shirt is off, or that Aris's hand is attached to her breast.

"Riley, what happened?" Aris removes her hand, sliding it from between us to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"I think I just lost Quinn." I blubber against Devon's warm skin.

"What? How?" Devon asks in shock, confusion, and worry.

I swallow back a sob, and murmur what I had said to Quinn before hanging up on her. They both seem to freeze at that, but both sets of arms tighten their hold around my crumbling body, putting me in a comfort sandwich while I pathetically fall apart, drowning Devon's bare skin in my tears.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Here we are with chapter 29, which is kinda crazy, because that is a lot of chapters.. Anyhoo, I don't know about this one, but it's something to tide you over for the next, maybe more interesting chapter. I've already been working on it, and was actually going to add it on here, but decided against it, seeing as it would have ended up being seriously long. Also, the next chapter probably works better by itself anyway, and may even be smaller than my usual chapters for an attempt of dramatic effect.

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews every chapter. Every response, whether review or add makes me giddy, and I appreciate you all.

Oh, Merry Christmas, if I don't update in four days! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.

* * *

Quinn

Arm dropping to my side, the phone slides from my fingers to the floor, landing with a clatter that I ignore in favor of placing a shaky hand over my racing heart. Did I hear what I think I heard? Did Riley just tell me-

"Quinn?" Wide eyes dart to Mom. She looks taken aback, startled by the expression on my face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"R-Riley." I manage to choke out her name.

The sound of it sends my heart into overdrive.

Worry contorting her features, Mom moves to stand in front of me, laying her own hand over the one still pressed to my heart. "Is she… Hurt?"

I jerkily shake my head no. "She said I l-love you."

"Oh." Instantly relaxing, Mom lets out a little, relieved chuckle. "But by the look on your face, I'd say that you didn't return the sentiment." She adds when my expression stays the same, smiling sympathetically.

Feeling tears well up; I nod guiltily. "She didn't even give me time, though; she just hung up before I could say anything." I allow her to pull me into a comforting hug, needing it after hearing those three intimate words from Riley's mouth. I love you is not a casual saying, it is a colossal step in a relationship, one not to be taken lightly.

So for her to say them to me like that, for the first time ever in our very new relationship, with cell phones and miles of distance between us...well, I really don't know how to feel about it all.

Did she mean them?

"If she hung up so quickly, it is more than likely because she didn't intend to blurt out I love you. It sounds like she may have scared herself. Think how she must feel right now, she is probably cursing the heavens for saying them to you so soon, not to mention by way of technology." Mom soothes me with her insight and back rubbing, letting me know not to think, say, or do anything rash because of what Riley said.

I know that she is right.

Riley is probably freaking out.

The way she cooed the words out, though, made me think that, if I didn't know any better, she had said them a million times before. Not as an afterthought, but in an 'I will never tire of professing my love for you' way. The thought of her telling me that she loves me every day, as if each time were the first, has me heating up and then melting in a puddle of desire.

"Do you love her, Quinn?" Mom asks me in the silence, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

I breathe in deeply, and then with a slow exhale, the tension leaves my body. "I'm falling for her. Hard."

"Good. I am very happy that you can admit it. However, now that we've got that out of the way, we have errands to attend. Go get ready." Giving me a proud smile, she kisses my forehead.

I laugh, feeling my mood shift, and nudge her out the way.

xXx

Eight o'clock comes faster than I expected. Mom had me out practically all day, only giving me just enough time to get ready in the new outfit she bought me for Britt's party. With the temperature dropping degrees every few days, I stayed clear of the dresses, instead picking out hip hugging Khakis, a black long sleeved button down with a neon pink collar, buttons, and cuffs, and black and pink vans to blend everything in.

Not my usual style, but I am comfortable with what I have on, and if the appraising eyes Mom shot my way is anything to go by, well, I'd say to hell with what everyone else thinks. Riley is all I care about anyway, so as long as she doesn't appear to be horrified by my clothing choice and embarrassed to be seen with me - which I highly doubt - then I'm okay.

Besides, I look hot, and if Mom thinks so, Riley should, too.

Right? Right.

With anxiousness spreading like wildfire, and a third check in the visor mirror, I exit my car to go knock on Rachel's door. Waiting nervously, I start to smooth out already ironed over clothes, and wish I could conjure a floor length mirror to make sure I look perfect, even though I've already checked myself a thousand times before I even left the house.

"Oh." My head snaps up. "You look… Wow." Riley's widened Gray eyes devour me from head to toe to head, and when our eyes meet, she is suddenly inches from my face.

I didn't even hear her open the door.

"This is… Different." She whispers, once again sweeping her gaze over my body, and making it feel like a passionate caress.

"Yeah, it is." I agree with her shyly.

"Different looks good on you." Our eyes lock again, and though I could virtually swim in the lust there, I see a vulnerability holding her back from doing what she wants.

"Thank you."

"I-I didn't think you would come."

Our words overlap, the fear of how I am going to react to her accidental confession bulldozing over any other feeling shining in her orbs.

"Riley, I, I think we should talk, but right now I just want to take my girlfriend to a party and have a good time." My reply seems to reassure her somewhat that I don't intend to fly off the handle or dump her.

The fear recedes in her eyes, replaced with hope as she finally gives in and warmly embraces me. Not caring that my clothes are now most likely becoming wrinkled, I hold her tight against me, taking in my favorite scent, one I missed, and one that has me wanting nothing more than to stay right here. Who in their right mind would pass this up to go to a party?

"You ready?" She pulls back with an adorable, bashful smile quirking her lips up, and I practically melt at her feet.

_No_ is on the tip of my tongue.

"Sure." I say instead, taking her hand.

Minutes later, the radio is our only savior from the ride becoming completely awkward. I do not like the feel of this new, yet familiar tension between us. Can we not ever catch a break? One minute can be totally amazing with her, but one blink and it feels as if we're miles apart; separated by thousands of elephants in the room that go ignored. One day we'll get it right, I mean, this isn't exactly a worse case scenario, this is Riley confessing her love in a newborn relationship, not her cheating and whoring around.

No matter the spark of hope I saw in her eyes earlier, Riley is still scared that I am going to break up with her; the way she is almost curled in on herself, looking out the window despondently, is a dead giveaway. At a red light, stopped behind several cars, I call her name, and when she turns her head, I boldly reach over, hook my hand around the back of her neck, and tug her to meet me in the middle for a kiss full of promise.

I do not miss the gasp of surprise, the following soft moan, nor the desperate way she latches on to my cheek. Only when an impatient blow of a car horn forces me from her lips, do I sit back in my seat and continue onward.

Pulling up to Brittany's, I recognize several cars, one being Devon's parked on the side of the house. It's not until now that I realize it wasn't at Rachel's earlier. I coast in behind it and cut the engine. Another familiar, sleek car rolls up and parks in the last free spot behind me. Looking in the rearview mirror, I watch as the doors lift, then as Aris and Devon step out.

Guilt slaps me in the face.

I didn't even think of inviting them, or ask if Brittany already did. Nothing but Riley has been on my mind since our interesting phone call.

"Crap." My eyes avert when Aris smirks at me. "I'm a bad friend." I mumble to Riley, looking at her with a pout.

Unbuckling, she chuckles, and then leans over to kiss my pout away. I smile against her lips, enjoying the change from fearful and depressed to more hopeful and relaxed.

"I put you in an awkward position today, so if anyone is to blame for you not thinking of those two loonies, it's me. Rachel called and made sure they were included, though." She brushes locks of hair behind my ear, but I blush and glance down at being reminded of her confession so openly.

"Then why is she smirking at me?" I peek out the mirror again, narrowing my eyes at Aris as she points the same smirk my way.

"Good question." Riley shrugs, opening the door.

I sigh, and follow suit.

Aris' smirk grows when we walk over to them, as does my confusion. I swear her expression is mischievous. Her eyes rake down my body, making me cross my arms uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Damn, Quinn, I'm surprised Riley let you leave the house." Aris' smirk turns into an approving grin, but I shoot a questioning look at Riley, wondering what Aris meant by that.

"…" Inching noticeably away, Riley mumbles something unintelligible before hightailing it to the front door.

I glare at her back.

"In other words, with you looking like that, we're surprised Riley didn't kidnap and ravish you." Devon explains with an amused twinkle in her eyes, looping her arms through Aris' and mine as my cheeks flush.

I would not have minded being kidnapped and ravished…

I also did not think my outfit was _that_ appealing… It is not as if I'm showing any skin to titillate the imagination or anything.

Maybe I should dress different more often.

When we reach the porch, Brittany has Riley in one of her famous clingy hugs, though to my surprise, she isn't at all awkward, instead, her well muscled arms are returning the hug happily. Brittany sees the rest of us, beams, and then about bowls Riley over to pull us in a group hug.

"Hey, B." I laugh and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Hi! Thanks for coming. The whole gang is here now. Come in!" She pushes off me with a kiss to the cheek, and then ushers us inside.

Once in, we're led to the living room, where everyone is hanging out, talking, and setting up beer pong. Rachel notices us first, pops up from her spot beside Santana, and rushes over to swing her arms around me. I catch her with an oomph; laugh harder than I did with Britt, and hug back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Miss me, did you?" I whisper playfully.

"Of course!" She kisses the same cheek Brittany had, and peers up at me with a dazzling smile.

"What, no love for us?" Aris pouts behind us.

Rachel shakes her head, turns around, and starts to strut off, never once looking at any of the others. A growling blur whizzes by me, and before Rachel has even taken five steps, she is seized, whisked away, and a following squeal of shock and protest can be heard throughout the house.

I try to hold back a chortle as Santana bolts off the couch, alerted and two seconds away from being on a warpath. Riley intersects her with a warm hug, and Santana tensely returns it, her trained eyes focused elsewhere.

_Searching for Rachel, no doubt. _I snort, amused.

"Your wolf is fine, Santana. Aris will take good care of her." Riley chuckles in her ear, where Devon and I are the only ones who can hear.

A low, _unamused_ growl is her reply.

How adorable.

A calm and collected Aris rejoins us, alone, as if she had never zoomed away with Santana's girl. Noticing the lack of Rachel protectively in Aris' grasp, Santana narrows her eyes threateningly and crosses her arms.

"Where is she?" Glowering, Santana steps up in Aris' space.

Aris blinks at her innocently. "Where's who?"

"Aris!" Dropping her arms, Santana tightens her hands into fists.

She looks _really_ pissed.

Can she not see that Aris is messing with her? Or that Aris would never hurt Rachel and that she is perfectly safe?

Aris barely suppresses a familiar smirk. "I think there's a critter upstairs; I heard something squeaking about up there."

Without a word, Santana shoves past Aris and rushes off in a huff.

"Why is she so mad?" I wonder aloud, honestly confused as to why Santana would lose it over this.

"She is uber protective, Q bear." Riley explains, sidling up to me.

Santana must be more than protective for her to go off the rails like _that._

"Hey, Q, bring your fine ass friends over here!" Puck yells from across the room, waving his hand to beckon us all over there.

I roll my eyes, knowing we're in for a hell of a night.

I'm glad it's just us. The glee gang plus Aris, Devon, and Riley. I am so not in the mood for an all out rave. This is more of a get together really, which is good for us, good for Rachel, who never was invited to these things. It gives the group a chance to show her how much they care, and I know they do, especially the way they acted when Rachel was missing in action during her transition into the world of wolves.

"So who's up for a round?" Puck asks eagerly, setting the last cup down, and eyeing the girls in hopes that they will volunteer.

Riley looks to me, silently asking if I am up for it, I nod.

She smiles, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to the table. "We'll play."

Puck grins, satisfied, and then turns a charming smile on Aris and Devon; I roll my eyes, knowing he's about to flirt to get a partner.

"And which one of you sexy ladies wants to partner up with the Puckasaurus?" He smirks at them, expecting at least one of the girls to give in to his so-called 'smoothness.'

He is in for a rude awakening.

"What are you, some new age dinosaur?" Eyebrow arching, Aris questions him, unimpressed by his cocky attitude.

"I'm whatever you want me to be." He retorts, wiggling his own eyebrows at her, obviously attempting to get a better reaction.

All he gets is a scoff from Aris, and a scowl from Devon.

"Aw, come on, at least one of you play on my team." Puck stalks over to Aris, pouting as he slings an arm around her shoulders.

Devon steps in front of him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes that Puck seems to misinterpret as flirty. She reaches out and lays a hand on his Mohawk, making Puck leer lecherously as she runs her fingers over it, and then down his head to his cheek, where she rests.

"I'll tell you what I want you to be." Devon practically purrs.

"Tell me." He insists, buying her 'seduction' and feeding on it.

"Away from my girlfriend." Growling, her expression contorting to pissed off mate, she takes hold of his ear and jerks him away from Aris.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yells pathetically as she uses said ear to toss him aside, and glares at her as she walks calmly back over to her girlfriend.

The small group hovering around us laughs at his expense.

Minutes later, Riley and I are playing a sulking Puck, and a glaring Finn, who can't play for shit. We win the first round. Beer pong continues until Devon and Aris beat us on the fourth game, making us lose our winning streak. Tired of playing anyway, we head to the kitchen, where Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Rachel are playing cards.

Poker it looks like.

"Damn, those are some badass poker chips." Teasing the group, Riley moves over to the counter for drinks.

"Well, seeing as we're all broke, what better way to play than with edibles? We get to eat our winnings." Rachel grins at her, popping a few skittles in her mouth to prove her point.

"Hey, you haven't won anything, candy stealer!" Covering the skittles and jellybeans, Tina snaps at her with a warning scowl.

Rachel doesn't even flinch. She stares Tina down, eyes playfully intense, until Tina can't stand it any longer and has to look away. Rachel giggles, enjoying the power, and winks at me. I shake my head, highly amused by this side of her that we never got to see before the change.

I love it.

"You two need to join in. This is much more fun than playing beer pong with Puck and Finn." Rachel gives us her puppy dog eyes, pleading with us to play as Riley hands me an unknown drink.

I cannot argue with that. Anything has to be better than playing games with a constantly flirting Puck and glowering Finn.

Riley pulls me over to the table, sitting me down in between Rachel and Tina, and then settles into a seat beside Mercedes, who smiles warmly at her in greeting. Riley smiles back, and I can tell that she is happy about being instantly accepted into the small group of friends.

xXx

Two games later, and I am already filling tipsy. The losers all have to take shots, and I've been one of them both times. Riley won the first game, while Mike won the second, and now, on the third, it looks as though I might have a high chance of beating them this round. I don't let that show, though, no, I put on my best poker face and eye the rest of the players to see if I can read any of their own expressions.

Riley's face is blank, even her eyes seem glazed over and unreadable, but I can't tell if that is her poker face or if she is as tipsy as I feel. Then again, being a wolf, it is most likely the former. Tina appears to be even more out of it than the rest, her eyes blinking more rapidly than they should be. Mike is almost as blank as Riley is, though his eyes seem to be curious, as if he is doing the same thing I am by reading everyone. Mercedes is staring at her cards, eyes moving over them, while Kurt is tapping the table and gazing around with a bored air.

_Oh Rachel, Rachel, Rachel; you have the worst poker face of us all, unless that huge ass eager smile on your face is an act…_

Moments go by, and with a heavy sigh, Mercedes folds first, not even pretending to have anything better than the rest of us. Mike pushes some of his jellybeans to the middle of the table, and seeing this, Kurt eyes him critically, before sliding over a bigger pile of jellys and skittles. Tina blinks, folding with a resigned pout. Rachel's smile never falters.

She looks at me, and then at Riley, who blankly pushes most of her candy with the rest. Still, the smile stays on Rachel's face, not even a worried twitch as she does the same, before glancing back at me to see what my move is going to be. I try not show how worried I am about losing again, keeping my expression as stoic as possible. My eyes flicker to my cards, and it is then that I remember why I figured this round would be mine.

I boldly add everything I've got to the pile of colored candy.

Only then do Rachel's eyes crinkle, and her smile waver…

Kurt lays his hand down first.

A straight.

Rachel's face stays the same.

Mike smirks and lays down a full house.

Rachel's eyebrow lifts.

I peer across the table at Riley, whose expression is unmoved, and watch, heart racing in anticipation, as she smoothly lays down her cards.

Four of a kind. Riley is in lead.

_Not for long, though, baby._

Rachel, apparently not being able to contain herself, slams her cards down on the table with a triumphant smile.

A straight flush.

_Damn, so close, wolf pup._

I almost feel bad, but not bad enough not to win for once. Everyone looks to me, waiting, (Rachel impatiently) for me to end the game.

I grin at them evilly. "Royal flush."

Rachel's sourpuss pout is legendary as I fan the cards out in front of me, and everyone else, well; they're looking half playfully angry and half-proud that I actually won for a change. I have always been bad at poker; no luck of the draw has ever let me win this well. Riley definitely seems happy for me, even though she lost. At least she isn't a sore loser; I'd hate to have one of _those _for a girlfriend.

"Here, taste the rainbow, bitch." Rachel shoves all the skittles and jellybeans my way, a teasing glare that has me glancing down after only a few seconds. She really knows how to abuse that staring power of hers…

I don't think anyone who stares into her eyes could stay locked on without looking away first. Her intense energy is too strong.

It doesn't make me angry, though, just curious. I used to could do that without any supernatural powers, but now Rachel has me beat hands down on that front. She is getting all these unique wolf perks. Makes me wonder what it would be like if I had them all, too. What it would be like if Riley bit me, and if I tuned furry on the next full moon. What I would look like, how I would act, and if me changing would make Riley and me closer than before, closer than any two humans could ever possibly hope to be.

Halting my thoughts, I stuff my mouth full of the rainbow, enjoying all the fruity flavors bursting on my taste buds. The others do their shots, and Riley hands me a double for winning; I grin, and knock it back, wincing as it burns down my throat. Before I can do anything else, she places a full cup of something in my hand, encouraging me to taste and see if I like it okay, and when I do let the liquor pour past my lips, I smile approvingly and give her a thumbs up.

"So, strip poker?" Santana's face appears between Rachel's and mine, her eyebrows wiggling at her suggestively, and much more sexily than Puck.

"Oh, hell no, I am not drunk enough for strip poker!" Mercedes vehemently protests, earning an almost violently agreeing nod from Kurt.

"Fine. Britt and I can take you two prudes' places. Anyone else not up for losing their clothes, I suggest you bail now." Santana rolls her eyes, ushering them away from the table so she can sit down.

Mike and Tina look at each other, conversing silently, throw an awkward apology at us, and then hurry after them.

"You just want to see Rachel naked." Tossing a skittle, it hits dead smack in the middle of Santana's forehead, and bounces on to the table.

An uncharacteristic flush spreads up Santana's chest, cheeks, and to the tips of her ears. She must be blushing hard for me to be able to notice it, seeing as her skin usually hides such embarrassments. I'm sure the alcohol is helping the heat spread more easily.

Wait just a minute, why is she even blushing? Whoa, hold up, she hasn't already seen her… naked… Has she? Have they had-

"San-"

"Ri, you should see if Aris and Devon want to play. I'm sure they wouldn't mind stripping for us." Santana clears her throat, cutting me off.

"You mean you wouldn't mind them stripping for us." Brittany jokes with a wink, nudging Santana's shoulder.

"Are we really playing this?" Rachel questions, eyes narrowed in on Santana, as if to see if Brittany's joke has any truth in it.

Rachel's question is a good one. Are we? Is it a bad thing that I don't care if we really do play strip poker? I think I may be heading past tipsy at this point, if stripping in front of our group doesn't bother me.

Maybe I just want to see Riley naked.

Really, though, there is no maybe about it. I do want to see her naked. I want her to see me naked, and I want us to be naked together.

"It's just us, babe. Besides, we can make a strip only down to our underwear rule. Bra not included, because some of us have less on than others, and we need to make this as much fun as possible." Santana reasons with her, trying to make it sound better to Rachel's ears when I know for a fact that Santana is doing this on purpose.

She knows Rachel has not won any games so far, and that there is a 93% chance that Rachel is going to lose. She only wants Rachel out of her clothes, the perv. Not that I can blame Santana. Wasn't I the one who was thinking the exact same thing about Riley a moment ago?

_Yes._

"I don't care about us. I am worried about the guys. I don't want them walking in and seeing someone not their girlfriend topless." Rachel, unconvinced, crosses her arms and looks to the doorway.

Always the respectful one.

Though, I bet it has more to do with being possessive of Santana's body more than having to do with any of us.

"Okay, don't fret. Everyone disperse for ten minutes, go find extra clothes and or accessories to throw on, and then come back. For Rachel, we'll keep on our bras, too. First one down to their underwear loses." Santana, understanding in her eyes, compromises without complaint.

We all look at each other, checking to see if Santana's new rule is acceptable, and finally, Rachel seems to give in by shrugging with a small smile. Taking Santana's advice, Brittany pops up from her seat, waving for us to follow so we can go find something else to wear for our game.

By the time we get back in the kitchen, fifteen minutes later, Devon and Aris have joined us, and there is significantly less alcohol left in the bottles that were left on the counter, courtesy of the guys. Brittany doesn't seem to be concerned, she only giggles and grabs hold of an unopened bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet.

The good shit as Santana would say.

Things are about to get crazy, even more than I had anticipated now that we have the extra incentive to take our clothes off.

I already dread tomorrow's hangover.

A sudden outburst of laughter has all of our attention turning toward the doorway, where Mercedes seems to be busting a gut as she points at us. I glance down at myself, and then let my eyes drift to the others.

"You bitches be looking ridiculous!" Slapping her thigh, she howls in an uncontrolled fit of laughter.

Mercedes was always a happy, laugh at everything under the sun drunk, and so is Tina come to think of it. They barely leave each other's sides at parties. Speaking of… I wonder where her other half is?

She can't be too far behin-

"Cedes, tell me I am not _that_ drunk? I can't be hallucinating the most popular girls in school wearing…wearing… What. Are. You. Wearing? You all look like peasants from the 80's!" Speak of the devil…

Tina's expression is almost appalled.

I'm sure mine would be, too, if I were her seeing us wearing oversized sweatshirts, sweat pants, our hair pinned up with whatever we could find of Brittany's, and her sister's jelly bracelets lined up our wrists.

Right now, I feel too good to give a damn.

"Don't worry, T, you'll see our hot bods uncovered of these peasant rags just as soon as I kick their ass in strip poker." Santana assures her, smugly, while shuffling the deck.

Mercedes snorts, and with a shake of her head, throws her arm around Tina's waist. "Come on girl, we don't need to see this."

"But if you kick our ass every game, then I-we won't get to see _your _hot bod, and that just isn't fair." Rachel humphs, crossing her arms dejectedly, as if she has lost already, and I guess in her mind she _has_ lost.

Not seeing Santana's sexy figure must be _killing _her.

"Oh, Rach, don't you worry, Santana will get her ass kicked plenty. Devon is king at this game, right baby?" Smirking at Santana, Aris sensually caresses Devon's hand with her fingernails.

Devon's eyes flutter shut, and she lets out an aroused hum that turns into an arousing moan when Aris whispers something in her ear.

"Alright, enough four play before strip poker turns into a game of who can make their girl moan the loudest." Santana murmurs while focused on the cards, obviously as affected by the display as I am.

Aris' replying chuckle is raspy and _pleased._

I can't help but think Santana would win _that _game. Rachel must be just as vocal in bed - if not more - as she is with singing.

What would Riley sound like in bed?

Would she hit the high notes, or be all soft sighs and moans? Does she talk dirty, curse like a sailor? Is she a demanding lover, controlling, and rough? Ardent, gentle, playful? Jesus, the possibilities are endless, and most all of them underwear ruining, save for the thought of her becoming controlling and commanding, like some sort of dominatrix.

That is just a little too much.

I don't need or want pain to get off, and I don't want to feel like some sort of slave, or lower than her and treated in a demeaning way for sexual pleasure. Not that I am judging others for their desires and fantasies, I understand people need certain things, even if those things seem taboo and unconventional to other close minded bastards. Besides, I think I could be down with _some _kink, we will just need to explore with each other to see what we like in the bedroom.

Exploring is something I definitely want to do, starting with her body, head to toe, until I learn every spot that makes her moan, squirm, whimper, laugh, arch, and cry out my name.

"I think Q wants to play both."

"Yeah, except she wants a game of one on one."

"Homegirl is already playing one on one with Riley in her head."

"Wonder whose winning?"

"I'm sure they're both winners, Britt."

A sudden touch on my knee startles me so bad that my leg jerks up into the table, making me hiss and rub over the undoubtedly growing bruise. The same touch replaces my hand, gently soothing the pain, and I feel the heat explode up my face as everyone at the table stares at me with laughing eyes and unhidden smirks. Stroking the hand on my knee in appreciation, I narrow my own eyes at the rest of the group.

"Are we ready to play, Q, or do you need more time to… strategize possible outcomes in your head?" Santana's smirk is the largest as she teases me.

I launch another skittle; it pops her square in the left eye, before landing in the cup of her sex on the beach. "Now I'm ready."

"Great, because as hot as it was to watch you seconds away from raping Riley, it would be even hotter if she were half naked." Ignoring the now, sunken red skittle, she starts to deal out the cards.

I don't know how I am supposed to survive this game.

xXx

"Seriously?! I swear you are using some kind of damn wolf powers to cheat." All eyes turn on Santana as she grumpily tosses her hoodie at Devon's face, leaving her in only what clothes she came in.

My eyesight may be a little fuzzy by now, but I am pretty sure she is losing, even over Rachel, who seems to have gotten a stroke of luck from out of nowhere. While Devon is majorly dominating us, Rachel has won at least twice so far, and Santana only once. Santana is adorable with her grouchy and pouting mood over the fact that Rachel has not lost nearly enough of her clothing yet, but everyone else can see that Rachel is enjoying the slow revealing of Santana's body every time she loses.

The losers take their shots.

"Quinn?" I lift my unfocused gaze from the cards in my hand.

_When the hell did those even get there?_

"Your turn to lay down." I blink at Riley, confused.

_Lie down where? Is it time for bed already?_

"Only if you lay with me." I tell her seriously.

She laughs, a throaty sound that smells of strawberries and alcohol, and I feel it throughout my whole body. I shiver, suddenly wanting nothing more than to taste the flavor emanating from her breath.

"Your cards, baby." Grinning, she taps them.

_Oh. _

I don't even know what I have; they're just a bunch of numbers and letters to me. With a shrug, I listen to Riley and lay them down. A groan follows, making me look over at who made the interesting noise, just in time to catch Santana face planting the table. Rachel giggles and starts petting her hair in what appears to be for comfort, though through my haze comfort is looking a lot like caressing and desire. Santana visibly trembles.

Rachel's eyes flame golden orange.

The memory of familiar orbs sends me back to my last dream, where glowing, celestial white eyes were the last thing I saw before sharp fangs sunk into my neck. "I dreamed of you."

Those bright, orange eyes flicker over to me. "Me?"

"Yes." I nod, but my gaze is on Santana.

She was there with me.

"San, too." I whisper, the dream playing out clearly in my head. Clearly except for the dark outlines of two beasts trapping us.

Santana's head lifts from the table, her face adorably scrunchy as she glances at Rachel, and then at me. "Were-

"No, we were not having a threesome, S." Chuckling, I cut her off.

"Well, as much as that sucks… not what I was gunna ask. Though, uh, were you naked by any chance?" Naked? Why would she ask that?

Especially because I _was _naked. We both were.

How did she know?

"We were both naked as a jaybird." I wink, smirking.

Or what I think is my famous smirk. Right now I could be wearing the expression of a crazed maniac and I would be none the wiser with the way I'm feeling. I take another shot to make sure that feeling stays. Santana downs a double, though she doesn't seem to feel the same as me, in fact, she's looking pretty unnerved. Rachel shoots me a curious eyebrow, now concerned with Santana's sudden mood shift.

"What else?" Santana's eyes lock on mine.

"There were two animals chasing us through the jungle. We found a cave, but they followed us in there. I was scared, yet-"

"You felt resigned to your fate, the only thing on your mind your best friend going through the same thing, and not being able to protect her like you promised yourself. The last thing I heard was your breath roughly exhaling, then after that teeth were piercing my neck." Santana recalls her thought process of what happened in my dream.

No, somehow _our _dream.

"I was positive we were about to die, so I made sure that you knew I loved you, but you wouldn't say it back because you were sure we would get out of there alive. Do you know the last thing I heard?" I remember what I heard as if it just happened, and I remember that I let go because of it.

The release I had felt was so intense that I shot up in bed, sweating and _wet_, and wanting Riley more than ever before.

Santana shakes her head no.

"'I love you, too.'" I answer fondly.

Hearing my best friend's last words before what we were so sure was our demise made the situation all the more bearable. Dying with someone you love, and who loves you in return is the way I want to die in real life.

Of course, not anytime soon, I hope. Santana had better stay alive until I am already 6 feet under. Thinking of her dying for real makes me sick. Maybe we should just find a vampire who can turn us into immortals? No, as fun as that sounds, I'd rather Riley be the only one who turns me into a supernatural creature. Her teeth are the only ones I want inside my flesh.

"Quinn?" I start, eyes widening at an appearing out of thin air, silently crying Santana standing beside me.

When did she get so close?

I never saw her leave the chair.

Before I can say anything, she turns me around, pulls me up from my seat, and embraces me snuggly. I do not hesitate to hug her back, but oh, how I had forgotten how drunk Santana bursts into tears at the drop of a hat; it is both amusing and a little sad at how blubbery she can become while intoxicated. Smiling, I hold her tighter.

A warm body presses into my back. My eyes pop open, only for them to come face to face with Rachel. Winking at me, she brushes Santana's hair aside, unveiling a smooth, tan neck. Lips descend, gently kissing the revealed skin. "Let's dance."

Santana is frozen in my arms.

Rachel moves first, hips swaying to the pumping bass coming from the subwoofers in the living room. Entrapped, with nowhere else to go, I follow her lead, letting my own hips swing to the music. A sound akin to a dazed laugh spills from Santana's mouth, though it's cut abruptly off with Rachel's gyrating gaining momentum. Riley's heat pushes impossibly closer, causing me to swallow heavily and lean my head back.

Gasping, Santana finally unfreezes, and her grip on me contracts.

The music overtaking us, everything else fades, and then we're all flushed, bare skin, and heavy breaths. I am high; the drunken haze, intoxicating scent of fruity alcohol, and the feel of heated, grinding bodies thrusting my senses into a hypnotic state. A trance I never want to get out of.

Nails scrape along my neck as fingers sweep my hair back, and then the soft press of lips makes my already humming skin jump in pleasure.

"You are so dangerous." The same lips skim my ear as Riley slows the roll of our hips with the change of music.

"How?" I ask with a shaky breath.

"Because when I am with you, I have never felt so out of control. You make me _want_ to lose myself. Because the dream you and Santana shared means _everything. _If we were alone, I would show you just how dangerous you are to me." Riley's breathy answer and the unsubtle pressure against my ass has my knees quivering in response.

"What _does_ it mean?" The question comes from Rachel, who by now, with the lower, sensual tempo, has Santana rocking against me.

"I think that is a conversation better left for when these two are sober. For now, I think Quinn and me could use some air…" I'm gently plucked from Santana's clenched fists, and then helped back into my wrinkled clothes.

My eyes linger on Santana and Rachel as we exit the kitchen; there is a perfectly placed bite mark on Santana's exposed neck that I hadn't noticed until this very moment. Rachel meets my shocked, wide-eyed gaping with a smirk, before placing her lips over the bite for a possessive, yet loving kiss. Whimpering at the contact, Santana's head lolls to the side.

The room is saturated with sexual tension.

Cold air instantly surrounds us once we're outside. It does nothing except cool my heated skin. I still feel dizzy with alcohol and overwhelming arousal, and not even the cool fall breeze can quell my desire.

"I really want to kiss you." I admit to Riley's back.

Hand in mine, she stops and turns around. "Really?"

I give her what I think is a 'duh' face. As if she can't smell me? She has to know how much I want her right now. How much I need her.

"Really." I say anyway, because really, I do, and if she needs extra reassurance, then I will give it to her.

"Now?" She asks nervously, glancing toward the house.

I grin and nod. "Yes. Now would be good."

She worries her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

An exasperated puff of breath fogs the air. "Riley, I'm sure. I may be intoxicated, but I know what I want, and that is to kiss you."

A bashful smile works itself onto her face as she runs a hand through her raven hair. "Okay."

"Okay." I echo. "But you have to catch me first." Hand pulling from her warmth, my feet dash away from her before she can respond.

"What? Quinn!" I laugh at her squawking protest as I pass our cars to curve around to the side of the house.

The thud of her boots crunch on dead leaves as she catches up, and I know that I do not have long before she captures me. Within seconds, I am yelping as she lifts me in her arms bridal style. I didn't even make it past the porch steps. Somehow, I know she let me get a head start, she could have caught me way before now. Laughing, I wrap my arms around her neck and let her carry me over to the tree house.

When she sets me down, I turn her around and gingerly push her against the tree. Riley's eyes shimmer to a brighter Gray, no, to liquid silver. Her eyes are gorgeous; I could stand here and stare into them forever.

She cups my cheeks with hands that should be cold from the air, but are instead unnaturally warm on my skin. "Kiss me." She whispers inches from my lips, her silver orbs zoned in on them.

Sharing breaths, the scent of the last fruity cocktail she had sends my nostrils flaring, and I can essentially taste her on my lips. It reminds me of earlier, when I smelled the first hint of Riley mixed with what I now think was a fuzzy navel, only, this time I will allow myself the luxury of tasting her. Palming her neck with cold hands, I close the mere inch between us.

The first touch is electrifying and sends shockwaves all the way down to my toes and back up, instantly setting my body aflame. Letting out a sigh, Riley fists my sweatshirt, and kisses me back so ravenously that I can't stop the disturbingly high-pitched whimper, or the canting of my hips straight into her thigh. A low growl is released, followed by strong hands keeping me flush against her. I pull from her mouth, panting, and so painfully aroused that I desperately rock into her in hopes that it will help the building ache between my legs.

The friction feels good, yet it isn't enough; there are too many clothes preventing the skin on skin contact that I so badly need. I mash my lips to hers with a pleading whine, the all-consuming desire to devour her, and to be taken completely driving me to act impulsively. The feeling of sharp fangs poking at my bottom lip has me reaching for the button of her pants, popping it open with ease. Riley gasps, clamping a hand down over my own, and effectively stopping me from going any further.

"Quinn, I, you're drunk." She weakly protests with a pained expression, her mind obviously torn between the pros and cons of giving in.

Her eyes are no longer silver, they are pure white against the darkness of night, and when they lock onto mine, it only makes me crave her more, and my clit throb so much that I know it wouldn't take long for her to send me over the edge. If only she would just _touch_ me.

I rest my forehead on hers. "Please?" My fingers easily escape her hold, and I use the chance to work my zipper down. "We don't have to go all the way, I just, God, I need you to touch me." I plead, as my chest rises and falls in extreme arousal and anticipation.

"Baby." She groans. "Are you sure?" Her hand hovers over mine, neither stopping nor moving me, and I have to refrain from shouting _yes _and shoving her hand down my pants for relief.

"Please." I plead again, on the verge of tears.

"Promise me you won't regret this in the morning." Smoothing her cheek along mine to whisper in my ear, she moves my hand out of the way and frees the button on my Khakis.

"I-I Promise." I nod frantically, begging with my eyes for her to do it, to go past the last barrier keeping me from experiencing bliss.

Forehead settling back against mine, glowing white orbs meet my own hooded ones, before peering down to where her now trembling fingers are snaking down my pants, and under my panties. They graze tortuously slow along my landing strip, making me grit my teeth, and then a fingertip is sliding wetly over my clit. Jaw dropping, I unleash a strangled moan, and clutch onto her forearm in pleasant shock. Peering back up at me, she hesitates, but I shake my head and squeeze for her to continue.

I would die if she stopped now.

_Or ever._

Fleetingly, she dips lower, drawing an abundant amount of wetness back up to where I need her most, and nimbly circles the pulsing nub. I cry out, the sensation and rapid pace simultaneously unexpected and almost too overwhelming. Burrowing in the crook of her neck, I curve my arm around her back, and firmly hold on to keep from collapsing to the ground.

"Quinn, fuck, you are so wet and swollen. I can picture you pink and glistening, and so ready for me to be inside you." My knees buckle; the sensual lilt of her erotic words nearly powerful enough to make me come.

Moaning at my reaction, Riley embraces me securely, and fervently, yet exquisitely abuses my hypersensitive clit with supernatural speed.

"Oh, God." My face contorts; I am so close that I can taste it.

"Rachel!"

I jump, and Riley stills, jerking her head up to look behind us for who called out. Heart racing, I let out a displeased whine at the loss of delicious friction. "Don't stop." Tears of desperation spring to my eyes.

"I am so sorry, Q, but Rachel has-"

A huge, golden brown blur darts past us with a growl, interrupting what Riley was going to tell me, though I guess it doesn't matter now, because the problem just whipped by us and gave me a pretty decent idea of what she was going to say. Before I can ask Riley what is happening, a half naked Santana runs in pursuit of a wolfed out Rachel.

What the hell is going on?

"Santana, don't run after her!" Eyes wide, Riley removes her hand and gently pushes me aside to go after them.

The urge to slump to the ground in defeat and frustration is strong, but I shake the feeling off, and sulkingly follow my friends.

* * *

Rachel, half an hour ago.

I didn't ever think it was possible to be so turned on from another person, yet just being in Santana presence is enough to drive me crazy with a carnal need I've never felt with anyone, and I am absolutely sure that kissing and touching her could, at some point, soon, make me orgasm.

My teeth play along her bite, gently scraping over the punctures until she shudders in my arms at the obviously pleasurable sensation for the hundredth time; I cannot get enough. My underwear is already ruined from how damn sexy she is, and her responses from the stimulation only has me dripping more, my arousal slowly making its way down my inner thighs.

"Rach…" Breathing my name, her hand comes around to the back of my head, both holding me in place and affectionately scratching my scalp.

"I want you to know that I am a split second away from gathering you in my arms and sneaking back out to the tree house." I splay my hands out on her belly, languidly trailing them lower.

"And I want you to know that if you're fuckin' with me, I am going to take it out on the closest person, then not talk to you for the rest of the night, because I am a split second away from coming, and I really fucking need you." The dead seriousness, mixed with unveiled, wonton need in her voice has me twisting her in my arms and crushing our lips together.

I have no intention to neglect that need.

"What the hell, Santana! Get your slutty mouth off her!" Santana's body is suddenly ripped away from mine, and carelessly tossed behind Finn's hulking frame.

My face flames red in absolute fury.

Snarling, I charge Finn like a bull, slamming into him with a force that should not be able to come from such a tiny form. He flies backward, and crashes hard into the table, easily breaking it in half like a rotten branch.

Red swarms my vision; I am livid.

Breath out of control, I stalk over to my prey, ready to claw his throat out for daring to touch my mate. He yanked her away from me, putting his dirty hands on her perfect body; he _hurt_ her. He has to pay; Finn cannot get away with throwing Santana around as if she were nothing, not when she is _everything_ to me. I growl as the sight of him comes into view; his eyes are shut, and his body listless. The land knocked him out cold.

"Rachel, baby, leave him. Let one of the guys take care of it." The soft drag of Santana's fingers down my back keeps me steady_._

Keeps me from lashing out and tearing Finn's face off.

A pained groan escapes past his parted mouth.

My insides start to ache, and the familiar feeling of bones tightening sets alarm bells off in my head. I need to get somewhere safe where I can change without the chance of any of the others seeing me. Without _Finn_ seeing me, because the thought of his eyes on me as I transition to something I hold sacred, makes my skin crawl.

"Hey, what's going on, I heard a loud thud, sounded like it came from in- whoa, how'd that-"

"San, I need to get out." I turn and rush by her, ignoring Puck's rant as he stares at a motionless Finn.

My bones start snapping as I run toward the back door, and I can't hold in the resulting cry of agony. The pain is so intense that I almost plummet out the door, yet I somehow manage to make it to the yard without falling. Santana yells for me, and I want so bad to stop and crumple in her arms, but the change takes me over halfway to the tree house. I barely register Quinn and Riley up against the large tree as I land on all fours.

The smell of them is instant, the wind whirling their arousal straight to my nose as I run past them.

"Santana, don't run after her!" Riley goes into panic mode, not understanding what's going on; Santana doesn't listen.

I hear them both chasing after me now, and then Quinn a second later. I slow down, there is nowhere else to go; Santana catches up with me first and I have just enough time to face her before she is throwing herself at my slightly sore wolf body. Arms curling around my neck, she buries her head in my fur, and immediately all I can smell is her intoxicating scent.

"Damn it, Santana, the things you get yourself into." Riley groans.

I pay them no mind, the only girl mattering right now is hanging onto me willingly, unafraid to be so close after what happened last time.

"Yeah, well, remember that stunt Sue pulled when Rae and I were hugged up in the hallway? Finn just did the same thing, except Rachel went all Hulk on his ass and knocked him the fuck out." Infuriated, Santana practically spits out an explanation.

Nuzzling her neck, I lick over her rapidly thumping pulse point to help calm her down. Shuddering, her hold loosens, and her hands spread out over my thick mane, before sliding up to my ears, where she scratches behind them fondly. I nudge a cool nose against her warming throat, loving the feeling of her attentive caresses.

"Have Brittany get a room ready, it doesn't matter which one, then distract the hell out of everyone so we can come inside." Santana tilts her head to look at Riley and Quinn, her tone leaving no room to argue.

"Ana, I don't think you should be left-"

"I don't care what you think, just do it!" Santana shoots up to her feet and whips around to glare at her.

I growl lowly, afraid she will stray too far away from me. Now that my mate has been physically threatened, I do not want her anywhere near the barbarian still residing inside Brittany's home. I pad over to her side, head butting her palm for attention. Fingertips tickle over my head.

"Santana…" Wary eyes squint at her through the dark, and with a hesitant footstep forward, Quinn edges ever so tentatively towards us.

"Quinn, not a good idea. They're both in defensive, protector mode, and if either of us make the wrong move, Rachel might lunge." Riley reaches out, grabbing Quinn's hand to stop her slow movements.

Quinn scowls. "Rachel wouldn't hurt me." She jerks away from Riley's grasp, and continues towards us, brushing off the warning.

Hurt flashes across Riley's face, but it's gone and replaced with worry in an instant, as I move to stand guard in front of Santana. Quinn pauses, looking taken aback, but her scowl deepens, and she strides over with purpose until we are standing toe to toe. She peers down at me, fearless, and extends her arm out; I lift my snout, grazing her palm and fingers with my nose. A huge grin takes over her face, and she turns that grin on Santana as I lick between her fingers.

Quinn is right, wolf or not, I would never hurt her. She is good to Santana, good to me, and harming her isn't even on the list. Quinn deserves to be accepted into our pack as if she were one of us. I hope that one day she will be; I would love for Santana to have a playmate, and who better than the best friend she shares dreams with?

"I've got your back, S. Finn will become an outcast to everyone in school come Monday." Quinn ruffles my fur, turns on her heel, interlocks hands with Riley, and then leads them back to the house.

'Hang out by the back door, no one is there. When all is clear inside, one of will come get you.' Riley's voice enters my head.

'Thank you.' I reply, tail whacking against Santana's belly.

She giggles; an unusual, yet endearing sound. I lie down, stretching out on my stomach, and then scooting backward until she has no choice but to spread her legs to fit me between them.

"What are you doing?" Another giggle, this time when I lift up and she loses her balance, making her plop on top of me.

"Are you giving me a ride?" Chuckling, she fists my fur so she does not fall, and I stand to my full height, preparing to trot away.

I send her a mental 'hold on tight,' before taking off. A resulting shriek pierces the night, and she wraps around me in a vice grip.

The run is exhilarating, even more so because my mate is riding me. She laughs all the way to the back porch, and by the time we get there, Riley is already waiting for us with the door open, an amused smile on her face.

'Think Quinn would freak out if I asked her to ride me?' Riley chuckles in my head, seemingly in a better mood.

'First, she would flush severely, and then attempt to stutter out a response, before giving up and going silent in embarrassment.' I know Quinn, and that is definitely what she would do if Riley asked her that question.

'I know. Quinn is too adorable for words. Come on, Brittany's in her room, eagerly awaiting to tuck you both in bed.' Riley snorts as she stealthily creeps her way up the stairs.

Santana clings to me as I follow, apparently unwilling to let go even for the small walk to Brittany's room. Not that I am complaining, I love having her on top of me like this. She feels exceptionally good.

"Shit."

"No way." We all whirl around at the new voice, Riley having predicted the presence before a word was uttered.

I was too preoccupied with Santana to feel him there.

Crouching, I bare my teeth.

"She looks almost like one of the wolves at the camp sight. How did you catch one of them without getting eaten?" Sam's eyes are wide, and his large lips opened in shock, making his mouth appear colossal.

"Crap. Okay, you weren't supposed to see her, but now that you have, you cannot, under any circumstances, tell the others." Riley is virtually pouting behind us, frustrated that we were caught so close to the room.

"Right, a secret wolf. It makes sense." Sam nods, dazed.

Turning back around, I leave them in the hallway. Brittany is sitting on the bed, bouncing in her spot as she anticipates our arrival.

"Rachie!" Spotting us, she bolts off the bed, hugging first me, then Santana with her long arms.

"Thanks, Britt. I did _not_ want Finn to see her. The thought of him laying his eyes on her wolf form makes my skin crawl." Santana shudders unpleasantly as she shakily transfers to the bed.

I imagine her thighs are a little sore now…

The fact that she has the same thought as I do concerning him seeing me makes me feel all the more closer to her.

"I'm your protector, remember? I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. Now, hop on and get some rest. I'll take care of everything downstairs." A burst of affection sweeps me at Brittany's words, she really is one of a kind, and I have no idea what we would do without her.

I hope we never find out.

Jumping on the Queen sized bed; I curl up beside Santana and rest my head on her thighs. She immediately starts stroking my ears, and my eyes close in contentment as I let the murmur of Brittany and Santana's conversation lull me to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Here is a little chapter for you all :D Way shorter than usual, but hopefully worth the lack of length..

Thank you so much for the feedback last chapter!

For Anon's question {If you're reading this.} The wolves in here can all change at will, they don't need the full moon except for the first change, where it is involuntary. After that, the shifting comes natural and is controllable at any give time, unless under extreme emotional stress or excitement.

If anyone else has any questions or anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll attempt to answer/explain as best as I can. ^.^

* * *

Santana

_My eyes open to the warm and very bright rays of the sun shining down on me. Groaning, I slam them shut, and roll away from the light trying to burn my retinas; cuddling my head into my cushiony pillow._

_"San?" The pillow vibrates with laughter._

_I pop up, squinting down at an amused looking Quinn Fabray. She is definitely not who I fell asleep with last night. I remember moving up the bed after Brittany left us to go back downstairs, and then Rachel curling beside me, her head settling on my stomach._

_We're dreaming again._

_"Is this my dream or yours?" I ask; sitting up to take in the surroundings our minds conjured up in our shared dream. _

_"I don't know, but why are we always naked?" She shrugs, staring at herself, and then at me, her eyes lingering before looking around._

_"I'm thinking that has more to do with our wolves' than us. Maybe they're projecting what they desire, us naked as we run from them in a game of catch the prey." I shrug back, just as unknowing and curious as she is about our nakedness.  
_

_We are in a clearing, the grass lush and bright beneath us. I hear water nearby, a waterfall that reminds me of one our other dreams. Two trails branch out from the woods several feet ahead of us. I poke Quinn's ribs, pointing them out to her, and she instantly stands up with her hand held out for me to grab. I take it and let her pull me to my feet._

_"Which one?" Quinn ponders quietly as we walk toward them._

_The answer is given before I can say anything; an arrowed sign hammered in the ground on each trail. Santana written in a calligraphy style font pointed toward the left and Quinn the right. We look at each other, both obviously hesitant to separate and move forward on our designated paths to the unknown. _

_"Are you as freaked out as me?" Quinn laughs nervously, squirming, though I have no idea if it's for the need to move away or the need to get closer to the trail with her name on it._

_"Yeah, Q, I'm freaked out, but only because we have to split up." I answer honestly, only worried about leaving her alone._

_The other half of me is being pulled to the trail like a magnet, and I really don't want to fight it. I don't want to run this time, at least not away._

_"Maybe we should go together. You know what happens when a group divides in the horror movies, they're picked off one by one."_

_"You know what's on the other side, Q. We shouldn't be afraid of this world anymore." I give Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze._

_I watch as she gazes longingly down the path. Her eyes meet mine a second later, before she lets go and takes the first step._

_"Maybe we'll see each other on the other side?" She wonders aloud as I match her step for step until we are standing at the signs. _

_"Maybe. Be careful, Quinn. Try not to trip and roll down a hill, I don't wanna have to come rescue your ass." I wink at her, and chuckle when she gives me the bird._

_"Whatever, you would come to my rescue in a heartbeat, softie." She shakes her head, walking farther away._

_She's right, though, I would, in the blink of an eye if it were possible. _

_Sighing, I start walking until we can't see each other through the trees. I can still sense her, however, and that makes me feel a hell of a lot better, knowing that she is there and unharmed. _

_Like every dream before, everything is vibrant in rich color, even the soft sand under my bare feet is abnormally clean and pure, the only disturbance being monster sized paw prints that I know belongs to something, someone, who is anything but the brute we imagined them to be. I feel both urgent and unhurried to see the beautiful creature attached to the prints leading me further and further away from Quinn._

_Movement out the corner of my eye has me freezing in place. I cautiously turn my head, and then laugh at my sudden paranoia when a snow-white bunny hops past me to the other side, where a berry bush is residing. The berries are bright red, not a blemish in sight, and the rabbit stops to munch on them. I grin and pick up my pace, eager to reach the end._

_The sound of the waterfall becomes non existent the longer I walk, making me believe that it was behind us in the clearing, not where we are headed now, and I don't know whether to feel disappointed or not. The air is perfect, neither too cold nor too hot, but I wouldn't have minded a swim, - though scary as it was - if it would have meant another visit from my werewolf now that I know it was her dragging me away._

_The trail comes to an end, though the two-story log cabin I see up ahead is not what I expected to find. The door is open when I make it to the wrap around porch, but I take time to explore, wanting to look around at the ambient beauty encompassing the property. I have never in my life dreamed of anything so beautiful, none of these dreams are anywhere near similar to what my mind usually comes up with._

_Something tells me I am not exactly in my dream. This seems too real to be a projection of my subconscious thoughts. The cabin is placed atop a hill, with a perfect slope for sledding down to another clearing not unlike the one Quinn and I woke up in, except for the field of ethereal like wild flowers flowing in the light breeze. _

_I sigh contently, curve around to the side, and head back for the open door, noting the fresh, well taken care of vegetable garden, and the abundant fruit trees on the way. I am almost tempted to go pick a peach just to see if they are as juicy and sweet as they appear._

_A familiar energy tugs at my insides, and has me turning and finally heading toward the open door instead._

_The foyer is open and inviting, and the energy stronger. I look up the stairs placed feet from the front door, and then at a second story balcony overlooking the entrance. No one is there to greet me, but I feel compelled to follow the power teasing my senses. The house is silent as I walk up the stairs, no creaky floorboards, running footsteps of an aware owner, or voices in conversation; there is just my slightly elevated breathing._

_At the top, there are several doors down hallways both right and left, but with another, unsubtle pull, I turn left and walk slowly down until I reach the only other open door. Entering, I can't help but gasp at the romantic atmosphere. A king sized canopy bed made up with crisp white sheets and matching drapes hued in astral blue rests in the middle of the room up against the wall, and has the same celestial air and glow as everything else. A crackling fire is blazing in a fireplace off to the side._

_The room is warm and cozy, and it feels like I belong here._

_It feels like home._

_The only thing missing is my wolf, yet I sense her nearby. Her supernatural energy is so thick that I could bathe in it. Maybe they have an invisible power I didn't know about, and she is hiding in wait to surprise attack me when I least expect it._

_The thought isn't unappealing._

_With nowhere else that I want to go, I slide on the bed, and moan in absolute ecstasy as the cool, silky sheets caress my skin. A grin takes over, and my eyes close in contentment. This doesn't feel like a dream, it is too real, too pleasurable for it just to be envisioned. _

_I hope Quinn is okay. Maybe she found something similar, a house or another log cabin to call her own, to call home. Maybe she had more luck with finding her werewolf. It seems as if mine is playing with my head, and enjoying watching me as Morpheus calls me to sleep._

_The last thing I feel is a solid presence towering over me, and warm, sweet breath blowing gently along my cheek._

Heavy warmth is the first thing I'm aware of as I wake, followed instantly by the weight of a welcome body nestled snuggly on top of me, labored breathing, and the end of Rachel's hair tickling my face.

Eyes fluttering open, I release a breathy moan as a smooth, slick heat, pressing and urgent, rubs against my naked thigh. I am met with bright, glowing eyes boring right through me, and the instantaneous impassioned emotions they evoke, _she_ evokes, shocks my entire being to the core and has me shuddering almost violently beneath her.

Her tongue swipes across her lips, and then they are crashing down on mine in a bruising kiss. A fang nips me, drawing out a sting, then blood along with it; and Rachel sucks at the droplets greedily, making me whimper at the unexpected bolt of pleasurable pain.

Latching onto undulating hips, I cling, and swiftly shift her between my legs, needing to feel her release against my own pulsating need. She pauses, stunned by the abrupt change in position, and I watch entranced, as her eyes flash before blazing brighter than ever.

Lifting my legs to better accommodate her, I lock my feet behind her thighs, pitching her solid weight into me for friction. She needs to start moving, _now_, or I am going to flip her over and fuck her straight through the bed.

I gasp sharply when, slowly, she rocks forward. Soft folds, slippery with arousal, glide together effortlessly, and her clit bumps along mine as we perfectly align. "Again." Breathless, I cling to her as if she were about to disappear and leave me… empty.

She isn't even inside of me, yet I feel so perfectly _full. _

Fueled by my reaction, her hips gyrate with abandon, slow and focused replaced with swift and wanton. The vigorous pace has me panting and clutching her in an iron grip.

"God, Rachel!" I hiss, raking my nails down her back as the feeling of fullness borders on becoming intensely unbearable.

I bear it, though, welcome it even, as her unyielding, seductive power devours and conquers my body with every breathtaking collision of electrified nerves coiling for release.

"Ana." She rasps, pressing tighter, harder. "Ana, Ana, Ana…" I tug on her hair, capturing parted lips and halting the whimpered chanting of my name with a fervent kiss.

A resounding rumble starts in her belly, vibrating where our heated skin is melded together, and carries to her throat, where a guttural growl is freed into my mouth. I swallow it, _feed_ on it, until I can no longer feel the bellow thundering my insides.

Rachel tears her mouth away, a fang once again catching on my bottom lip, splitting a fresh cut along the sensitive flesh. The pain is immediate, though before I can do anything more than yelp, a haste flick of her tongue numbs all but the feel of her erratically rocking hips and the pleasure brimming over, threatening to combust.

Sharp nails slicing into my shoulder, Rachel's writhing body goes as taut as a bowstring, and then shakes wildly in a body-wracking shudder, her loud cries following in sync and filling the room. My chest heaves, and heady emotions wash over me as I hold her through her climax.

Desire, possessiveness, _love._

Panting, Rachel rises, kisses me deeply, and then darts quickly down; earning a gasp as she pushes my thighs up and spreads them wide.

"Holy fuck, Rachel!" I squeal and buck when she flattens her tongue, licks the length of my slit, and suckles gently on my erect, thumping clit with kiss-swollen lips.

She hums, and swiftly flickers over the tip, making me cry out and latch onto her head; locks of her hair becoming prisoner in my fist.

Fingertips inch inside of me, and I squeeze, trying to pull them deeper. Lifting her head, molten orbs leer up at me as her fingers slide as far they can go. Heart jolting, my head drops to the pillow, and my mouth slackens into an "Oh… "Clenching again, I hug her fingers; loving the feeling of her so intimately inside of me.

"Yess…" Her eyes flutter shut. "You feel so good wrapped around me, so warm and wet and _tight_, God, baby, I could stay inside you forever." Whimpering, she leans back down, humming against me as her fingers find and rub firmly over my g-spot.

My breath hitches, hips rolling to the slow, steady pace, and I search out her free hand, locking on and intertwining our fingers.

I moan like a porn star as the point of her tongue zigzags, then realize seconds later that the pattern isn't random when she uses the same strokes for a third time.

_M-I-N-E _is felt through my soul.

"Fuck, yes, yours, I'm yours!" Toes curling, my eyes roll back, and my back arches high as euphoric shockwaves crash in, out, and over me in blissful rapture.

Coming ever so slowly down from such a steep peak, with thunderbolt aftershocks and laughs of sheer ecstasy rocking me, my dreamy mind hazily registers groans of… pain, ripping of what sounds like the sheet, and then silky fur tickling my naked skin. Sucking in air for my overworked lungs, I tiredly crane my head, and blink dazedly at Rachel.

The bed dips on either side of my post coital body as she moves to hover over me, and glowing eyes edge closer to my face until her snout is touching my cheek. A much longer, wetter tongue sweeps along the curve of my jaw, and I am reminded of a similar position when teeth nip at my earlobe. My heart sinks to my stomach.

_Oh, fuck me. _

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Rachel, I need to use the restroom. Can you, uh, move for a minute?" I lie, trying to coax her down so I can get away long enough to gather my thoughts and emotions.

I lean up on my elbows, hoping she will take the hint to move. A low growl and bared teeth a hairs breadth away from my face is the only thing I get for my troubles. Obviously, Rachel doesn't want me to go _anywhere. _

Well, this isn't good…

"Rae, please, I'll come back, alright?" I try again, carefully attempting to shuffle out from underneath her tense, mammoth sized body.

She snaps her jaw at me in warning.

I grit my teeth, frustrated. "Yoshi let me go." Staring at her with pleading eyes, I bravely sit up, and nudge her out of the way.

I'm off the bed before she can trap me again.

I run to the adjoining bathroom, with Rachel hot on my tail, and find myself pinned to the sink's counter by an irritated, growling wolf. Our eyes connect through the mirror, and an unexpected thrill rushes through me. My heartbeat quickens, feeling as if it is racing to escape my ribcage, and my chest is heaving again, as if I were having a panic attack.

A speckle of red catches my eye.

I glance to where it is shining against my ear. Rachel drew blood. She bit me. No matter how small the cut, or where the location, she broke skin and made me bleed. I feel my knees give out at the sight, but she presses close, keeping me upright as my fingers close around her paws. I lift a shaky hand to my ear, dabbing at the blood and bringing it closer to inspect. Whining, Rachel's tongue laps at the bleeding teeth marks.

I watch her as she cleans, and soothes the pain that I didn't even feel until now, when the bite registered in my mind. I've been bitten by a werewolf. By Rachel. Does this mean that I am going to turn on the next full moon? Or is the tiny bite not enough to make the painful transition happen? Why am I so damn disappointed by the mere thought of the small bite not being enough to change me?

_Because you want this, Santana. You want this just as much as you wanted Rachel to mark you the other night. That's why. Do something about it, make it happen, let Rachel sink her teeth into your neck so that you can truly call yourself her mate._

_I have to. _

_I'll never be satisfied if I don't, and I know the perfect place for her to complete what she so desired to do to me tonight. What I desire her to do._

I am already revved up in anticipation.

Staying attached to her paw, I tilt my head, revealing the mark, and submitting my neck to her, _for _her, so she knows that I want this without a fight; that I am giving in. I honestly don't even think there was much left of me that needed any convincing. This is what I want, need, and crave; I see no better alternative to completion.

There is none.

One of Rachel's massive paws curve to rest across my breasts, keeping me in a plush, secure wolf hug, as her head swoops down for my neck. I watch through the mirror in rapt attention, my breath held and heart hammering for what I am about to feel and experience with the girl that has turned my whole world on its axis. There's brief wariness, though, that I'll feel nothing but pain when she bites me, so I do the unthinkable to combat the fear; my fingers find purchase in the copious wetness still pooled between my thighs.

Somewhere in the back of my head knows that this is wrong, but the intensity of my feelings toward Rachel override the wickedness I am committing by getting off while embraced with a werewolf. That the werewolf is Rachel has me rubbing with lightning speed, stroking so hard and fast that my wrist starts cramping immediately; I work past it, forcing my eyes to stay open through the quick build up.

Rachel is teasing the mark with her tongue, slowly licking over it as she peers at me through our link in the mirror, and waiting patiently for a sign to do more.

Hooded eyes stare into darkened, burnt orange orbs, and I imagine how Rachel felt inside of me just moments before, how deliciously full I felt, and the memory has me dangerously on the edge of a high precipice. Sharp, pointed teeth pierce my skin, sinking so deep that my eyes roll back from the unexpected intensity. White light flashes behind my closed eyelids, and a guttural scream rips from my throat, as a second, stronger orgasm slams through me even before the first has finished.

My knees buckle, dark spots dancing in place of white, but I vaguely feel a furry body and large paws gently lowering me to floor and long, smooth licks over my neck. A goofy smile spreads across my face, and I sluggishly lift a hand to run my fingers over Rachel's ear. She nuzzles where her snout is pressed against me, sweeping her long tail back and forth over my feet, just as she did in my dream.

Eyes heavy with exhaustion, I turn my head to the sound of shouting and pounding on the bedroom door, but can't find the strength to yell back for them to stop and shut the fuck up so I can go to sleep. I doubt I could even move right now, and that is just fine and dandy with me; I don't want to go anywhere anyway.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hiya, long time no read! Sorry for that, as always.. :/ But here is a little something for you all.. It's longer than the last for sure, but I dunno how great it is this time, seeing as I had trouble with the flow. I am already working on the next one, though unfortunately I can't say when I'll be finished or how long it'll be for another update. Thank you, though, for all of your awesome reviews. And for the ones who have been asking for when my next update will be. Well, here it is, and I just hope it will be up to par for the ones who review and PM me lots of love. If not, then well, there's always next chapter.. :)

Sorry for any mistakes..

I don't own glee, though I'm wishing one of us did, because this show..

I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy?

* * *

Riley

Blood, sweat, tears, and sex.

The combined scent of two beautiful women letting go and giving in to what was obviously inevitable from the beginning.

I knew the moment Santana so fearlessly hugged an apparently out of control werewolf, that continuing trying to protect them any longer would be useless

At least from themselves and each other.

Now, though, after hearing Santana's guttural scream, it seems as if I am going to have to protect the two lovers from almost everyone else in the house.

I really don't want to move from Quinn's arms, but when the sudden yelling and pounding on Brittany's door has Quinn jolting up and looking frantically around with wide, glazed over eyes, I know that I have no other choice.

"W-What's goin' on?" Untangling from the covers, Quinn stumbles to her feet.

"Rachel bit Santana, Santana screamed, and now Sam is trying to break down Brittany's door."

Giving Quinn the shortest answer, I grab her hand.

There's really no time to explain any better, especially when two bodies thud against the door for a third time and actually break through. Quinn gasps and runs ahead of me, but I know something bad is about to happen, so I zoom past the growing group of kids, and run into the room.

I snag Puck around the waist and throw him to the side before he can reach the bathroom, and then I dive for Sam, but he manages to bring a bedside lamp down on Rachel's head before we hit the floor. Rachel simultaneously yelps and rears back, hurt and dazed from the blow.

Swaying unsteadily back over to a passed out Santana, she slumps down, pawing at her head with high pitched whimpers.

The sight has me growling and gripping Sam's shirt in my fists. I yank him to his feet, shove him out the room, and slam and lock the door to keep everyone else at bay.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Puck shouts through the door, angry and confused.

I hear Aris and Devon trying to keep them all calm, but I ignore what's happening outside this room to give Santana and Rachel my full attention.

Kneeling beside them, I rub over Rachel's head, checking for bumps. There is a noticeable, though small one swelling where the lamp made impact. Under normal circumstances, she could end up with a concussion, but the werewolf healing should take care of it within minutes.

She cuts her eyes at me and whines pitifully.

"It's okay, Rach, the pain will fade soon." Leaning down, I coo, and kiss her muzzle.

"Riley, can I come in? Please?" Quinn knocks on the door, sounding as pitiful as Rachel looks.

Like I could really say no to _that? _

I shake my head, sigh, and stand up to unlock and open the door.

Quinn immediately enters and closes it back behind her, and then eyes the two girls lying on the bathroom floor with so much distress that she drops to her knees. I huddle up to her side, watching as she trails Santana's body for injury.

"She's okay, Q bear. Rachel is the one hurt. Sam whacked her pretty damn hard. She'll be fine, too, though. They both just need to rest." Even as I reassure Quinn, thoughts of how I am supposed to explain this to the others plague my mind.

"She bit her." Quinn whispers in disbelief, or maybe even in awe, as her fingertips pad along the very prominent teeth punctures marking Santana for life.

Anyone who looks at her neck will know something bit her, but the bite is clean and perfect. Distinct but not grotesque. She is scarred forever in the most beautiful way. "Yes, she did."

Quinn gazes at me then, her eyes meeting mine, before landing on my mouth. I lick my lips, enjoying the way she follows the movement.

"We should, um, get them off the floor, and maybe find Tana some clothes…" She stares at me for a few more long seconds, and then glances down at them, expression one of mixed emotions.

Rachel is fighting sleep. She has her tired eyes locked on Santana's face, but they keep drooping, and then snapping back open to try to stay awake.

"Hey, Riley?" A nervous, worried Brittany raps on the door, making Quinn jump and Rachel pop her head up at the sudden noise.

Reluctantly moving away from Quinn, I crack the door open. Brittany looks worse than all of us, with silent tears making tracks down her cheeks, quivering lips, and an unusual slumped over posture. Immediately, I pull her into my arms. "Don't cry. They're both okay, I promise." Lightly pushing her back, I dry her tears with a sweep of my thumbs.

"But, Rachie hurt Santana. She bit her like that wolf did to Rachel in the woods-"

"Britt, no, this is _not_ like that situation at all." Quinn hurries to dispel Brittany's fears, not wanting her to think the worst, even if the scream and this scene she walked in on tells her otherwise.

"Quinn is right; it looks a whole lot worse than it is. How about we put them in bed, get everyone else squared away, and then go make some much needed coffee? I'll explain everything, okay?" Brittany nods, and slowly, like it's tearing her up inside, turns around.

She pauses seconds from exiting the room. "What are you going to do about the others? They all want to know what happened. Puck even tried to force his way up here, but Devon tackled him to the couch and was sitting on his chest when I came up."

Quinn snorts at the image, and I pout because we missed it.

That would have been great entertainment.

Shaking my head, I sling my arm around Quinn's shoulders. "Fancy doing me a favor?"

"Anything." She answers instantly.

I blush and look at Brittany. "I need you both to help Rachel and Santana to a room that doesn't have a broken door, while I take care of things downstairs."

"Is Rachel okay enough to walk? Because I don't think we can carry her…" Quinn's eyes fall to the slumbering wolf, and then to Santana.

Chuckling at her adorableness, I plant a kiss on the crown of her head. "She should be fully healed soon, but I'll send Aris up just in case."

I grudgingly step from Quinn's side, again, and leave the lovers in her and Brittany's hands. I trust them to take care of Santana and Rachel without doing something wrong and causing our wolf to make things worse. The last thing we need is another bitten person right now.

One is more than enough.

Aris is standing guard at the bottom of the stairs, preventing any of the disgruntled, half drunk-half hungover friends from storming to the rescue.

At least they care enough to protect and help their own.

"Hey, how are they?" Facing me, Aris uncrosses her arms and runs a comforting touch down my bicep.

I smile and pat her hand. "Decent, I suppose. Ana is still knocked out, and Rachel can't stay awake. Can you go see if Q and Brittany need help getting them in bed?"

"Yeah, of course." Agreeing quickly, she makes a move to head up there, but I catch hold of her wrist, keeping her in place.

She looks down, eyeing the almost desperate grip with a frown.

"How bad is it?" I nod in the direction of where the others are impatiently awaiting an explanation. "What the fuck am I supposed to say to them?"

"Sam is the only one who saw Rachel. You threw Puck out of the way before he could focus on anything but a glimpse of Santana. The rest are confused. Tell them she had a nightmare, woke up, and then passed out in the bathroom. When they go back to bed, let Sam know the truth." Slight relief has a just as slight weight lift from my shoulders.

One person knowing is better than several. Though, to be entirely realistic, the whole lot of them will probably know all about werewolves in the near future. Not by choice, but by close encounters like the one tonight. With new, not yet controlled in their new skins werewolves running around every full moon or so, discovering the furry nature of once fully human friends is bound to happen sooner or later. I just prefer later. Much, much later…

Aris gives my shoulder an encouraging squeeze, then jogs upstairs with my whispered thanks following. I feel only a little better, definitely not enough to go in there and make up some lie, just to turn right around and reveal our world to Sam, and explain to Brittany that what she saw wasn't an act of violence. I'm too tired for this shit, but being the responsible adult that I am…

Devon is not sitting on Puck when I walk into the living room; she is propped up against the doorframe, more casually on guard than Aris was at the stairs. Anyone could easily underestimate her, she in no way resembles anything threatening, but I know better, and pity the fools that make the mistake of assuming she's this cutesy princess needing her Prince Charming. Or the ones, not unlike Puck, who come on to her mate.

Coming up behind her, I rest my head on hers and look around the room. Puck is tense in his spot on the love seat, his face set in indignation, and arms crossed like a petulant child. I would bet money that he is having a hissy fit inside his head. Sam is fidgeting close by Devon, ready to bolt out the room as soon as someone gives him a signal. He knows not to try anything, though, or else he would have attempted pushing her out the way a long time ago.

Good boy.

Tina is cuddled up to Mercedes, head pillowed on her breasts, and Kurt is lying opposite them, his feet in Mercedes lap, all of them asleep. Artie and Mike aren't in the room, but I can hear them snacking on chips in the kitchen. Finn is alone in the basement, where he was put to sleep hours ago. Kurt had his cell phone out, ready to call Finn's mother so she could pick him up - no one wanted the bastard here - but Aris stopped Kurt from making the call. We didn't need to add any adults to the situation, not when every one in the house was drunk off their ass.

Too many questions would have been asked.

"Think I'll just scoop Santana up and run away." I whisper in Devon's ear, almost serious.

She lets out a light chuckle, one loud enough to alert Sam and make him glance in our direction. I expect him to rush over and demand answers, but he only stands there and stares at us with piqued interest.

I sigh, knowing it's time. "Take Sam in the kitchen, and tell Mike and Artie to come in here."

Devon complies, signaling Sam to join her as I walk farther into the room. Puck notices me and shoots off the love seat, but I halt him with a palm up.

"What the hell is happening up there? Santana screamed as if Satan himself was murdering her, and then all I saw was her body on the bathroom floor." Puck's loud voice startles the trio on the couch, and they all look at us with wide, blinking eyes attempting to focus.

Artie wheels through the door, Mike behind him. I wait until their attention is on me, before clearing my throat. "Santana woke out of a nightmare, hence the scream, then passed out in the bathroom. We're not sure why, but she's fine now, so it's safe to go back to bed."

"But why was she naked? And there was a yelp; did Sam hit a dog with the lamp?" I bite my tongue at Puck's questioning.

They're valid, yet I want so bad to hit _him_ with the damn lamp.

"Brittany doesn't own a dog, just Lord Tubbington, her cat." Tina clarifies for Puck, as if it should have been common knowledge.

I wish she did own a dog; this would be so much easier. Ugh.

"Puck, I don't know what you heard, but there were no dogs in there, just Santana. Because of the scream, Sam charged in there thinking she was being attacked; clearly she was not." I glare into his eyes, ordering him by power alone to shut up about it.

He shifts uncomfortably and looks away. "But-"

"Noah, Santana is okay. Besides, Rachel is in there with her. Do you really think if she was hurt that Rachel would just stand by without making a loud and dramatic scene?" My tone softens. I can't be angry with someone who obviously cares for Santana.

"No. We would hear her girly shrieking for an ambulance all the way down here." He grumbles with a defeated slump to his shoulders.

"We would, wouldn't we?" I laugh, because yeah, If Santana was actually hurt, Rachel would be freaking out and running around here like a chicken with its head cut off.

Puck's lips twitch as if he is holding back a smile, but he loses the battle and a chuckle escapes.

"Okay, on a more serious note… You and Sam broke Brittany's door. The wood is split along the doorjamb, and I'm sure there is other damage as well. We can't fix this overnight, which means her parents are going to find out, and will most likely be-"

"Concerned." Brittany's voice finishes for me, though not with the word I was going to use.

I raise an eyebrow in question.

"They will be confused and worried first, and then after we explain what happened, they'll be relieved no one is hurt. My dad can fix anything, so don't worry about my door." She answers in a way that puts my fears of everyone becoming exiled from her house at ease.

The fact that she is unaffected makes things seem not so bleak.

"That's a relief. I like being here, so if your parents were to kick us out for thinking barbarians destroyed their home, then I'd be really sad." I tell her honestly, hating the thought of not coming back here. I enjoyed last night and had more fun than I've had in a long time.

"They wouldn't do that. Well, maybe they would kick Finn out, but not the rest of you." She reassures me with a hug, one that I happily return.

No one can deny Brittany anything; it is as if she has this magical power - different from ours - over anyone who comes into contact with her. A power that instantly makes you bend to her will without hesitation. A power that makes you love her. Except, she doesn't have any powers.

It's all her, and that is just as powerful as any other supernatural being.

Brittany is magical in her own unique way.

"Everyone should go get a few more-never mind." Shaking my head at the already asleep teenagers, I tiredly leave the room and head to the kitchen.

The ones still awake in there knew what I was going to suggest, so I didn't bother elaborating.

I wish I could curl up with Quinn and join the others in dreamland, but unfortunately, that is not an option. Coffee is pretty much the only thing that is going to keep me from falling flat on my face. Luckily, I have people who love and know me, so walking into the room currently filled with the strong aroma of fresh brewed coffee is not a surprise, but it sure as hell is a comfort.

Several pairs of eyes are on me as I fix a large mug of straight black with ample amount of sugar. When I am done, the first set I meet are Devon's. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. You know Aris and I will always take care of you.' She winks at me, making me silently laugh and wink back. She's right, they will, whether I want them to or not.

Of course, I'll never _not _want them to dote on me, especially when I do the same.

The second pair of eyes I lock onto are Quinn's, she smiles and gives me a knowing look. She is aware of what just occurred between Devon and I, unlike Sam and Brittany, who appear lost as to why things got intensely silent.

I let them stay confused for a moment while I chug some of my coffee.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, Sam?" I ask him casually as I sit at the bar on the other side of them. He stares blankly at me, unsure why I would even ask that, or how to answer something asked so unexpectedly. I can't say that I blame him.

"Uh, well, I'm pretty sure we have a spirit in my house. My sister and I have heard footsteps down the hallway when no one else is home. Opening and closing of doors, lights turning off when we leave a room and sometimes missing things turn up." Sam's answer surprises me; I was not expecting him to have his own version of Casper the Friendly Ghost.

This may be easier than previously thought.

"Why? Is that wolf up there supernatural, the one I hit before you-"

"Yes, Sam, the wolf you _hit _upside the head is supernatural. I believe werewolf is the correct term." I narrow my eyes at him, still irked with the way he hurt Rachel.

I just have to keep reminding myself that Sam didn't know it was her, and that he barreled in there thinking he was protecting Santana.

"Are you serious? A werewolf is in the house? How did it get in, and why is it here? What about the wolves in the woods, it looked like one of-"

"You're in the room with two of them now. As for the one upstairs-"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Shaking his head, he holds his hands up for me to stop talking. "You're seriously telling me that you and your friend are two of the wolves that we ran into in the woods?" His face isn't as disbelieving as his words, more like he is thinking back to that night and trying to match us up, to see if we could really be who I say we are.

"I am. Devon and I are Storm and Shadow. Rachel named me when we led you back to the tents."

"Right." He nods distractedly, obviously mind boggled. "And the one upstairs?" Sam looks at me and frowns, worry evident in his eyes."It attacked Santana."

"No, Sam, I can promise you that the wolf up there did not harm Santana. Rachel would never hurt her." I assure him with a gentle squeeze to his well-muscled arm, and wait for when he catches the hint thrown in.

He furrows his eyebrows, glances down to his coffee to process, and then widens his eyes as realization hits him. "No way. Rachel? She's the wolf?"

"Yes way. Rachel is the other wolf, the one that you _clobbered_." Quinn interjects before I can answer, a tad touchy with the fact that Sam hurt her friend.

Good to know I am not the only one having trouble getting around that.

"The wolf that lunged at her… She was bitten by a werewolf. Whoa. Dude, this is unreal." Sam outright ignores the accusation as he works things out, making Quinn burn holes through the side of his head. I hide a snicker behind my mug of cooling coffee.

"But wait, why did she attack San-"

"Oh for fuck's sake. She did not attack Santana!" Snarling at him, I slam my hand down on the countertop in vexation.

They all flinch.

Quinn looks part concerned-part apprehensive as she stretches across the counter to slide her hand over my own, but as soon as our skin touches, my eyes flutter shut and I suddenly feel like everything is going to be okay. Inhaling deeply, I let it out through a slow countdown.

When my eyes reopen, Quinn grins at me. "All better?"

I can't stop the blush that heats my face, but I try not to dwell on my little moment, because Quinn is touching me, and I can't even remember why I was so angry to begin with.

"All better. Sorry, guys, it's been a long night." The understatement of the year, really.

"It's almost dawn. We should pick this back up when we've all gotten at least a solid eight hours of deep sleep, and when there are less people around that could overhear." Quinn puts an end to the conversation, leaving no room to protest as her eyes dart between the four of us.

My body sings in sheer relief of being given an out.

There is no way I will be protesting.

I smile in thanks, giving into her first. "Agreed."

"I am pretty beat." Sam pouts despite his words. "We can talk about this more, though, right? It's not everyday that you learn werewolves are real, or that one of your friends has become one."

"On one condition." I hold a finger up. "You cannot tell anyone, especially Finn, anything that we divulge. We're supposed to be under radar. There are hunters out there that love to use and kill supernaturals, so the wrong person knowing could put us in danger." The warning has his expression spooked, but it's important that he knows how serious this is.

"I wouldn't do that. You're the first I've told about our ghost. I won't say anything. You can trust me." Though slightly desperate for us to believe him, I can't sense any underlining evil plots.

He doesn't set me off like Finn does.

Still, I am cautious.

"All right, you seem honest. I'll be in touch with you soon, when things have calmed down." With that, I turn away from them to set my now empty mug in the sink.

Meeting Quinn by the door, I look up at a sleepy Brittany. "Hey, you are welcomed to join Quinn and me in bed if you would like?" The change in her is instant. I've never seen someone go from dead on her toes tired to I wanna skip to the other side of the rainbow, so fast before.

She throws her arms around our shoulders and proceeds to lead us out the room, sideways so that we all fit. Once back in Brittany's parent's room, where she let Quinn and me sleep last night, I make a trip to the adjoining bathroom, and after peeing, washing my hands, and then splashing cool water on my face, I go plop down face first on the bed. It bounces some, and I hear Brittany giggle as she snuggles further under the covers and up to Quinn's left side.

"Come here, you." Quinn tugs on my shirt, and I comply, maneuvering underneath the heavy comforter with them and settling into the warmth of her other side.

It doesn't take long for me to start drifting off in the quiet, still of the room, but every time I think I'm going to finally fall completely asleep, Brittany shifts restlessly.

She sighs and tightens her hold on Quinn. "Can we have sex now? I haven't ever had a threesome before… Santana never wanted to share me when we-"

"Wha…Sex?! Britt, what are you talking about?" A startled Quinn sits up, knocking Brittany off as she twists her body around to stare the confused blonde down with incredulity.

I have to stifle a laugh, because Brittany took what I said earlier way wrong, and I don't want to hurt her feelings by laughing over the misunderstanding.

"Riley asked if I wanted to join you in bed…" Brittany's reply is quiet, yet I can hear the hope and want in her tone.

I don't know if she wants us because we're here or because she knows us well enough to sate her threesome needs, but either way, I already know Quinn will not go for it. She doesn't seem the type to do threesomes, or the type to sleep with her best friends for the hell of it.

"She did say that, but, Brittany, Riley didn't mean it _that _way. She wanted you to join us in cuddling, because you were sad and worried about Rachel and Santana." Quinn runs a hand through her hair with a sigh, and I can tell she wants to let loose a laugh.

Brittany's pout makes it worse for both of us. I bite my lip to keep the amusement from slipping, and Quinn looks down, away from Brittany's oh-so-disappointed expression.

"Cuddling is nice, too." She gives us a small, embarrassed smile.

"It is." I agree. "But if we ever decide to have a threesome, we know where you live." Throwing a wink at her, I gently pull Quinn back to me for more cuddling.

The large smile on Brittany's face tells me I said the right thing, but the furrowed eyebrows and disapproving frown on Quinn's tells me the exact opposite. I shrug and give her a sheepish grin. I really didn't know what else to say to the other girl. I just hate to see her so sad, even if it is because we denied her a threesome. Maybe I can refer Devon and Aris to Brittany; they might jump at the chance to bed her if they knew how willing she was.

"Goodnight." With a mental shake of my head, I mumble in Quinn's shoulder.

"Good morning, you mean?"

"That, too."

"Let's go with good nap."

"Probably best, seeing as that is all we're going to get at this point."

As much as I hate to think it, I know that I am right. Brittany's parents come home today, and we need this house spotless before they arrive later in the day. They may be super nice, but that doesn't mean I am going to take advantage, or risk just how accommodating they really are.

xXx

"Riley, wake up." I groan at the insistent shaking of my shoulder and roll over. "Please, baby, you need to get up. Rachel's missing." The crack in Quinn's voice and the urgency of her words has me turning back over to face her. Even through blurry, morning eyes, I can tell that she is slightly panicked. I quickly sit up and wipe the sleep away so that I can see her clearly.

"I went to go check on them when I woke up. Santana was dead asleep, but Rachel wasn't with her, so I looked around the house to see if she got up to take a shower or to get some food. I can't find her, Riley, not even in the back yard." My heart drops at hearing this. Rachel missing is not good; it means she is more than likely freaking out after what she did last night.

I hope she went home.

"Have you called her?" Standing up with a yawn, I interlace our fingers and head to the guest bedroom, needing to make sure Santana is doing okay.

"A couple times, but then I noticed that she left all her things in Brittany's room." Her hand trembling in mine, I can hear the anxious thudding of her heart.

I can smell the tears even before they start to slide down her pale cheeks.

"Baby, look at me." I stop us by the bed, and when her eyes meet my own my heart just breaks further. Stroking the tears away much like I did Brittany's hours ago, her eyes close and she lets out a shaky breath. "We'll find her, I promise."

"Why did she run off?"

"She's scared, I think. Of what she did."

"You don't think she lost control and forced-"

"No, I really don't. It can happen, hell, it happens all the time with newbie werewolves, but I have a gut feeling that Santana wanted Rachel to bite her." Abruptly shutting her up, I hurry to reassure her that last night was consensual.

"You're right, she would have screamed for help, or at least would have thrown something at the wall to get your attention if she were really in danger. How do we find Rachel? Do you think she went home? Or is that too easy a place to be found?" Quinn concurs softly, before swiftly moving back to the subject of Rachel's whereabouts.

I glance at the sleeping wolf to be; she is sprawled out on her back, head tilted to the side, hair splayed messily on the pillow, and mouth hanging open. The blanket is covering only one leg, while the other smooth appendage is somehow balanced upright in her sleep.

One word comes to mind…beautiful.

Even in sleep, looking as haggard and disheveled as she does, Santana still manages to maintain her unwavering, exotic beauty.

"Riley?"

"What? Oh, yeah, her house is the last place she would go." I refocus on Quinn, and lead her to the other side of the bed.

"I'll contact her through our telepathic link. You stay here."

She gazes where I'm pointing as if Santana would pop up and smack her across the room if she were to lie down in Rachel's place; I laugh and push her on the bed anyway. Quinn cautiously scoots up to the headboard, leaning against it and keeping her eyes on Santana.

"Don't worry; she isn't going to suddenly wake up. We'll find Rachel before Santana even realizes she's missing, and have her back in this bed by the time she finally wakes up." I know Quinn is fearful that Santana is going to find out Rachel is gone, and I honestly can't fault her for that fear, because if that were to happen…

Well, it's not gonna be pretty.

I hope she sleeps for the rest of the day.

"Are you sure?"

"One problem at a time, okay?"

Quinn says nothing in response; she only frowns in uneasiness.

'Rachel, it's Riley. I need to know if you're okay.'

Silence follows.

I wait a couple minutes before trying again. 'Rachel, please answer me.'

Another irritating amount of time without a reply passes.

"Is she answering you?" Quinn asks softly, though by the look on her face, I can tell she knows that Rachel is definitely not responding back.

I shake my head no."I'm gonna have to go track her."

"I don't like this. What if she's hurt?" Quinn's expression crumbles and her tears drop onto the white sheet she has balled up in her fists.

I have to close my eyes and will away my own tears.

"Rachel isn't hurt, baby. I would sense it, because her emotions would be uncontrolled, and she'd be calling for help, rather it be knowingly or subconsciously. Right now, I can't sense anything. I think she wanted to be alone so bad that she somehow blocked our connection." I lay a comforting hand over hers, as she did for me just hours before. Her fists loosen around the blanket and she seems to go limp against the headboard.

"How are you going to track her?"

"Her scent, it's still lingering, but I need to go now before it fades and I end up losing what lead we have on her. I need you to stay with Santana. She may or may not wake up from sensing what I am not able to. She is the one person Rachel can't hide her emotions from." I explain with a deep foreboding. Now that I really think about it, - depending on how bad off her mental state is - an unaware Rachel could make Santana wake up sooner than I would like.

But then again, - depending on how she would react once awoken - Santana could find Rachel faster than any of us combined. The whole thing is iffy. I would really hate for Santana to panic from feeling Rachel's overwhelmed emotions. She could go on a rampage, violently pushing and shoving everyone in her way until Rachel is found and in her arms.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn's voice brings me back.

I smile as her thumb rubs over my knuckles, and immediately, I wish that I could climb in bed with them so she can rub other parts of me.

"I'm thinking I better hurry. I'll send Aris up here, just in case Santana decides to join the living, and I'll have Devon help with anything needed in the house." With a peck on her lips, I tell her to stay right where she is, and then I flee out the room like a bat out of hell.

I have to find Rachel pronto.

* * *

Quinn

The room is silent; Santana is sleeping deep and quietly through the morning. No snoring, mumbles, or limb twitches; not a peep. If I couldn't see her chest rising and falling steadily then I would definitely be worried. Her soft breathing is actually lolling, and I find myself wanting to slip under the cover, yet at the same time, I'm scared to make the slightest movement. I just know she is going to wake up and freak the hell out as soon as her mind becomes aware of Rachel's absence. My eyes are heavy, though, and keep closing of their own accord.

Cautiously, with sleepy eyes forced open and locked on Santana's still body, I gradually work my way down and grab the comforter from her leg, pulling it up and over us both. I lay stiff, alert for any change in her breathing; but it is the same, steady pace, so I let myself relax.

Aris walks in a few minutes later, shutting the door behind her. I curve a smile her way, and I think she smiles back, but by now, my head is swimming and my eyes are so weighed down with exhaustion that I can't even see her clearly. She is a blob of white blonde hair. I murmur something resembling a hello as she sits across from me in what sounds like a beanbag chair. I hear a chuckle and an answering hi, then pages in a book being flipped through.

A sense of security and contentedness has me pressing against Santana's side.

Her leg straightening out, it brushes mine and makes me freeze. My mind whirls with the idea of her waking, immediately pushing me away, and then going on a one-woman search party for Rachel, using any means necessary to locate her. Including reverting back to being a royal bitch to anyone not her little, singing werewolf. The thought is terrifying, especially now that Santana is bitten.

By Rachel.

"Easy, Quinn, she isn't awake. You and Santana have your own connection, and she can sense you clinging to her, but unless you continue to freak out, she will not awaken quite yet." Aris is suddenly whispering in my ear and running soothing fingers through my hair.

I nod subtly, enjoying the gentle lull back to a more calm state. Between her touches and Santana's even breaths, I allow myself to finally fall asleep.

_An abrupt chill shakes me awake. Frowning, I squint my eyes and look around; I am outside on the ground, in the dark, with a midnight blue hue illuminating the sky. The moon hangs low, the middle surrounded in cloudy black, and the outer circle outlined in striking blue. I have never seen the real moon this color before, or appearing so unearthly. It's as if this one is being consumed by darkness. Something is definitely off here. _

_Slowly, I sit up and rub over the gossebumps spreading along my arms. _

_There is no color but blue and black, no brightness or lively energy, no flowers, plants, or animals. _

_No… life. _

_The only thing here, besides me, are leafless tress, limbs sharply sticking out in every direction, and black sand as far as they eye can see. _

_I am sitting in a wasteland._

_Swift fear has my heart jumping to my throat. _

_I swallow heavily, attempting to dislodge the lump there, but the rapid terror accelerating through my body only makes it thicken. _

_Why am I here? Why is this dream so unlike the others Santana and I have experienced? I don't like it; the vibe is so different from our previous, shared dreams. _

_Not sinister, necessarily, but more of a dismal or dread feeling_

_Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply to settle my nerves, and it's then that I notice the slightly salty smell in the air. Brows creasing, I concentrate on my sense of sound; surely, in a place so quiet, I would be able to hear anything nearby. A distant, unidentified noise washes over my ears, and I strain to make out what it is, hoping that the sound isn't a lurking beast hunting for food._

_Unless said beast happens to be Riley, then I wouldn't mind. In fact, I wish she were with me. I feel alone, scared, and confused. There are no signs pointing me in the right direction, or any best friends here to explore unknown worlds that we are both growing fond of._

_The sound is more of a swishing than any type of foot movement. I really don't want to go searching, because that means I have to move in the night by myself, but something is telling me that I won't wake up unless I figure out what this desolate land means. Huffing irritably, I reluctantly start walking forward, hesitantly at first in case something or someone decides to jump me from out of nowhere, then quicker, in case something or someone decides to jump me from out of nowhere. _

_The faster I find whatever the hell it is I'm looking for the better._

_This place is creepy._

_The longer I walk, the colder it becomes, and being naked, I have no protection against the cooling air other than my hands. I try to rub the chill away the best I can, but the wind picks up, along with a stronger scent of salt and louder swishing, so any warmth I gain in any one place only grows cold again. A pointless cycle that aggravates my already on edge nerves._

_I recognize the sound as water, an ocean maybe, one whose waves are strong and constant._

_ After following the crashing of waves for what seems like hours, the large body of water comes into view; an ocean the color of smoky, midnight blue. I twirl around in the severe wind, peering right, left, and back around for any clue as to what I'm supposed to be doing._

_No signs, literal or metaphorical, are anywhere, still no animals, not even seagulls flying through the sky, and definitely no humans. _

_I growl and throw my hands out. __"__Why am I here?!__"_

_My only response is a ripple of waves. I gulp and step back, they're getting closer to shore, and I really don't want to be here when they reach it, yet, like a train wreck, there's no way I can look away. I watch in alarm as they alter, evolving larger, louder, and more deadly._

_The rushing of water accumulating causes my breath to hitch. _

_The turbulent wave rises higher than I've ever seen a wave rise, hovering threateningly like an inky black behemoth demon, before smashing violently down into the ocean. Icy water splashes me from head to toe, drenching me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I wipe the frigid liquid from my face until I can reopen them. What I am met with has me blinking several times; a small, destroyed rowboat tipped over in the water, and a very naked body lying prone on the sand._

_Realizing that what I am seeing isn't a hallucination, I run toward her, tripping and sliding on rough sand in my haste to get to the girl. I quickly, though carefully, turn her over. My heart drops, and I choke on a gasp when her face is revealed._

_Santana._

_What the actual hell is going on?_

_"__Santana?__"__ Bending down to her level, I set my hand on her chest and my ear at her nose; it rises underneath my hand, and her breath warms my ear._

_I breathe a huge sigh of relief. __"__You scared me, you bitch.__"_

_"__Seriously, though, I'm past done with this place, so you really need to wake up.__"__ I pat her cheek, using a firm approach to get her going._

_She scowls but otherwise shows no signs of awareness._

_Sighing with a pout, I think of a different tactic. __"__Do I need to kiss you?__"__ I tease her, hoping that she will hear me and bolt up with a protest._

_"__Because if that's what it takes...__"_

_Nothing. Not even another scowl. I roll my eyes, but shrug and start to lean in. My lips linger above her own, and I wait for a response, anything that will tell me she's awake and that I really don't need to do this. Her breathing isn't as shallow; it has picked up a notch, just a little, probably not even enough to notice had I been farther away from her. _

_"__If you don't open your eyes, I will kiss you.__"__ I warn with scrutinizing eyes._

_I expect a laugh, or a scoff, or an I don't believe you, but I get none of those. Closing the tiny space between us, I testingly graze the corner of her mouth. Her lips curve upward in a crooked smirk, though before I can pull back to glare playfully at her, she tugs me down, wrapping me in a wet, naked hug. _

_"__I knew you wanted up on this.__"__ She chuckles raspily, voice hoarse._

_"__Like you wouldn't have done the same thing?__"__ I laugh, face squished against her shoulder._

_I ignore the truth in her words, a truth not long ago I might would have acted on if it we had never met Riley. Riley and Rachel have turned our lives around, they've made us better, made us become true to ourselves, unafraid to be who we really are. Made us know what it feels like to love and be loved. Without them, Santana and I would more than likely still be at each others throats instead of in each others arms in a vivid dream world._

_"__Eh, you're probably right. Or maybe I would have just slapped you.__"__ Rolling off her, I plop onto the sand and watch with narrowed eyes as she starts to wobble to her feet._

_"__Why the hell didn't I think of that? Would have served you right.__"__ I grumble, but let her yank me up when she holds her hand out for me to take. _

_Eyebrow raising, she stares, genuinely confused. __"__Because you were too busy thinking of kissing these Latina lips. Why would it have served me right?__"_

_"__Why? You just came over a devil wave and washed up on the beach! I-I thought, I thought I was gonna have to do __CPR__ on you or something.__"__ Throwing my hand toward the ocean, the fear of seeing her lying on the ground propels me inches from her face._

_Santana turns her head where my hand is still pointing, expression gloomy. __"__Well, obviously you went for or something.__"__ She looks back at me, a hint of amusement shining through. _

_"__How long were you out there?__"__ Rolling my eyes, I slap her arm. _

_This is serious, this place, why we are here and how we are supposed to get out. Neither Riley or Rachel are here with us, nor anywhere else where we are supposed to play find the werewolf like last time. It's just us; I can feel the emptiness. _

_It is as if this world is a breeding ground for every negative emotion._

_"__It felt like I was floating in that boat for fucking ever. I was having a nice little dream of Rachel and me on a yacht, lounging out on the deck, sipping on Mai Tai's and enjoying the sun. The water was crystalline blue; we could see dolphins jumping and playing, schools of bright, colorful fish, and even these two huge ass killer whales.__"_ _Pausing in her tale, Santana side eyes the almost black ocean with disdain, and the cold, windy air picks up speed, swirling around us so harshly that it heaves me into her body._

_Holding me steady, we share a shiver. I don't bother moving, its way too arctic, and the wind way too wild for us to stand on our own. __"__What happened next?__"_

_"__I fell asleep, and then woke up in that stupid boat. No Rachel, no paddles… The yacht was gone, disappeared into the damn Bermuda Triangle for all I know. The waves kept getting stronger, bigger, until that last one, where I was shot out like a cannon and landed face first into the nastiest tasting sand on the face of the earth. At least I found you.__"__ I am pulled into a proper hug, her arms holding me tight, as if I'd disappear, too, if she were to let go._

_Feeling tears springing to my eyes, I close them and lay my head on hers. __"__I found you, actually, but technically you landed at my feet, or close enough anyway.__"_

_Tears that aren't mine drip drop onto my skin. __"__You're always here when I need you.__"_

_My jaw clenches and a different lump than from before clogs my throat. Santana hardly ever says anything mushy, hardly ever says how she feels, but when she does, well, it only makes me love her more. __"__You're my best friend.__"__ Squeezing her firmly, I kiss her wet head._

_Silence, other than the howling wind and raging waves, surrounds us for a few comforting, yet thoughtful moments. _

_Dots connect inside my head the longer we stand here._

_"__Tana, did you think of me, while you were in the boat I mean?__"__ Lifting my head away, I wait for her to look up, but when she doesn't, I move slightly backward and cup her cheeks, gently urging her to answer me. Not meeting my eyes, a subtle nod is her reply._

_"__You pulled me in when I fell asleep. You're controlling the dream, your emotions are feeding it, that's why everything is so dreary and out of control.__"__ I solve some part of the mystery, simultaneously happy and saddened by the discovery._

_We were fearful, yet curious and drawn to things in our other dreams, emotions controlling them then, too, but with Rachel missing, Santana's subconscious has picked up on it, and her emotions are now erratic and depressing. Not a great combination._

_"__We have to find her.__"__ She whispers determinedly, hands swiping at her tears angrily._

_I capture both of them, interlacing our fingers. __"__She's not here.__"_

_"__No.__"__ Agreeing, Santana shakes her head. __"__I know. I don't feel her.__"__ Removing a hand from mine, she places it over her heart as her glistening eyes, desperate to find Rachel, search pointlessly around the barren land._

_"__I have an idea, but we really need to get away from here first.__"__ Not giving her time to respond, I walk off, pulling her with me so we can find somewhere else to talk._

_"__Okay.__"__ I stop us at a lone, bare tree. _

_"__My gut is telling me that we aren't waking up unless our scenery changes; you have us stuck deep in your negative emotions because Rachel is-__"_

_"__M.I.A.__"__ She finishes for me, a storm brewing in her eyes._

_A massive, double thunderclap startles me back into her arms, and then rain starts to pelt down on us from an extremely menacing looking sky. _

_"__Tana…" I breathe her name, frightened. __"__Focus on me, okay? We'll get out, and we will find her, I promise, but you have to reign in whatever is you're feeling and concentrate.__"__ Holding her face, I force her eyes to stay locked with my own until the rain ceases._

_"__Good, now try that with the tree.__"__ I let go and she glances at the tree, face scrunching cutely in confusion. __"__Imagine what color leaves it once had, or how pure this sand was; how full of life this place must have been.__"__ I elaborate, smiling when understanding dawns on her._

_Turning fully to the tree, she stares at it for several seconds before closing her eyes. Nothing happens for a few long moments, but then the wind picks back up, only this time it swirls around Santana almost like a caress, gently blowing her hair and then moving along. _

_My mouth is gaping open by the time the cool breeze ebbs away. Long, dark blue leaves, glowing and surrounded by gold, blooming flowers are sprouting and filling the tree. The sand, from our spot forward, has turned white. I watch in complete wonder as the surrounding trees and sand slowly and smoothly come to life. No two trees are the same, each one that we can see from here different in color and size; one small with bright pink, neon, leaves._

_The other one larger than the one beside us; tall like Brittany's tree house and the leaves red and orange of fall. I almost don't want to wake up. Almost. We still have to find Rachel, but now that we understand how these dream worlds work, at least to an extent, I want to come back and play._

_I feel a slight tug, a pulling, though when I glance at Santana, she isn't touching me. In fact, I am pretty sure she is farther away than a few minutes ago. I take a step towards her, feet sinking into the much softer sand; it feels as if I am walking on air, and Santana is suddenly looking like a mirage, fading in and out of my eyesight. With a slow motion wave, she disappears, and then I am floating upward, my body as light as a feather._

"Quinn?"

"G'away, floating."

"Well float your ass back down to earth."

"S'okay, I'mma feather, Tan."

"Feather? What the fuck, Q? Whatever, I don't time have time for your shit; I need to find Rachel with or without your help. Where the hell do I even start?"

"Riley left earlier to look for her; she is tracking her by scent."

I groan and peep my eye open when the warmth moves from my side. Everything is bleary, and my head feels fuzzy from waking up out of a deep sleep. I blink and rub the goo away, before sitting up in bed and catching the tail end of Santana's bare ass entering the bathroom.

"How long ago? Have you heard from her?" Santana reenters, dressed and ready to kill.

Her eyes, determined and tired, meet mine, and it's then that I remember everything that just happened while dreaming.

"About half an hour ago. No luck yet." Aris shakes her head sadly.

"I should have seen this coming." Santana mumbles to herself, making Aris and I both look at each other and frown.

"She was really upset when she bit me in the tree house."

Oh.

"But I told her that I wanted it. So why would this be any different? Why the fuck did she ditch me when I literally bared my neck for her?" Santana is both parts hurt and concerned; I can see the emotions clouding her eyes. I'm just glad we're not still dreaming.

I bet the beautiful world she created before we woke up would be changing back to the wasteland, or to something even more depressing.

"None of us can answer that for you, Santana. I can only imagine what she is feeling after being through so much in so little time, and then biting you; the cycle starts over. Becoming a werewolf is simultaneously painful and beautiful, but I'm sure her mind is lingering on all the pain she went through, and how the only world she has ever known altered in a matter of days." Aris brushes Santana's hair to the side, revealing the prominent teeth indentations deeper and more distinguished from the first bite that Rachel marked her with.

It looks nothing like Rachel's arm had when that demon wolf tore through her flesh. This is clean, untainted by evil, and in the light of day; perfect.

I tickle my fingertips over the punctures at the same time Aris pads hers along the mark, our fingers running into each others as we study the bite in silence.

"Damn." Moving her hand away, Aris breathes out a curse.

Santana's eyes shoot to her in alarm. "Damn? What do you mean damn?"

"Oh no, nothing bad. Sorry, it's just; I don't see many bites this well done from a pup. They're usually more jagged or, well, less thought out, because most young and or uncontrolled wolves are very eager and passionate, which results in not so perfect bite marks. But Rachel… Damn."

Aris hums, a musing expression on her face. Santana startles at the mention of Rachel's name, as if just remembering that she is missing and that she should be searching for her. And me? I step out of the way at the first sign of Santana's returning determination.

"Whoa, hold on a second." Aris captures her arm just as she makes a break for it. "Mates, once marked, have a bond that usually cannot be completely closed off, no matter how hard you try. You should be able to sense her on some level, even if it isn't strong. Can you feel her?"

Santana huffs impatiently, itching to get out of the house _now_, instead of having to wait just that little bit longer. But she seems to calm slightly at the mention of her and Rachel's bond.

She closes her eyes much like they way she did in our dream, though this time, she isn't able to conjure what she wants, Rachel cannot appear like magic. All we get to witness is how Santana's brows fuse together in dismay. "Barely. The more I try the less of her I can sense."

"Stubborn girl. She knows you are attempting to break through to her. Rachel doesn't want to be found, and she is trying with all her power to block everyone out. Even you." Aris whispers the last part, knowing that it will hurt Santana, yet knowing it had to be said.

"Even me. That's just fuckin' great." Laughing humorlessly, she throws her hands up. "I give her everything, _all_ of me, and she just runs away like a damn coward! Well, fuck her."

Mouth dropping, my eyes go wide. "Tana, you don't mean-"

"Why don't I? Can't she see she is hurting me by _not_ being here?" Santana storms away before Aris and I can say anything, stomping downstairs and out the front door.

It slams shut, and then we're both cringing at the sound of shattering glass and a bunch of following gasps coming from the group.

"Brittany, this isn't quite the welcome home we were expecting."

_Oh, shit._

Aris and I share another look, this one made of apprehension.

"So, how about that window?" Aris quips with a grimace, eyeing the window as a means of escape, and I briefly contemplate us jumping.

But we can't leave Brittany to explain things on her own; that truly would be cowardly.

"As good as that sounds right now, you know we need to get down there and help." Taking hold of her arm, I haul her out the room. "Besides, Brittany's parents really are the most lenient of all of ours, and I would probably break my neck if I jumped anyway." I mumble the last, a little more than sullen of the fact that I don't have the strength, speed, and balance that would let Aris land safely on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? Riley would break _my _neck if I let you get hurt. I'd go first, and then I would hold my arms out and catch you. Nevertheless, you're right. It'd be wrong if we ran while they had to deal with the parentals, no matter how lenient, all on their own." Whispering by the end, we stop in the living room, where everyone is now stood awkwardly around.

Brittany's mom seeing us, she smiles, the crinkles at the outer corner of her eyes showing from the many years spent laughing and squinting. "Quinn, darling, how nice to see you."

The fear of getting in trouble vanishes when she opens her arms for our usual greeting. I return the smile shyly, still feeling bad for the state her home is in, and give her a light hug.

"I'm sorry." I murmur against her shoulder.

"Whatever for?" She laughs, an airy, amused sound, and tightens her longer arms around me.

I didn't expect that question. I mean, she was in the foyer when Santana zoomed by, and the mirror, they saw it break into dangerous shards of glass.

"Your house. Things got a little crazy last night." I say sheepishly, pulling back to bravely look into her eyes.

That same smile is there, just a little less amused, and more concerned.

"I think the crazy rolled over to this morning." Brittany's sister jokes from beside their father, a very similar amused glint in her eyes.

"That it did." He agrees readily, though doesn't seem angry or upset in any way.

"Well, as long as no one is hurt?" Their mom, Andrea, gazes at whose left.

Which is most of the club, bar Puck and Finn. The others had looked scared out of their minds when Aris and I first walked in here, but now they look less scared and more at ease.

"Great. Well, we're going to go put out things away and slip into something a little more comfortable." She gestures to herself, her husband, and her younger daughter. "And then we're going to sit down and talk about all the crazy shenanigans you kids got up to while we were gone." Another gesture, this one a wide sweep to everyone else in the room.

After varying responses from my friends, the three of them leave the room.

So far, this is going pretty well, I just hope things are going just as good for Riley, Santana, and Rachel. Something tells me they are not having as much luck, though. We would have heard word from Riley if she found Rachel, and as for Santana, she is emotionally overwhelmed, so I really doubt she is going to have it easy until her and Rachel get back on track.

I honestly cannot believe she said what she did earlier.

It literally stunned me.

As bad as we were to Rachel, and as much as we called her names, I have never heard Santana say anything like that before, not to Rachel. Never her.

But then again, there are actual evolving feelings involved now, and the fact that Santana would swear at Rachel so harshly means that she is honestly and deeply hurt.

They are so in love with each other it isn't even an iota funny.

Rachel and Santana are the craziest of us all.

Or, maybe just Rachel for being so blind.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Oh, look, an update.. You guys better watch out for the apocolypse! Anyway, so I know it's been forever, and has felt even longer, but here is something to hopefully appease you awesome people. Had trouble, as always it seems, so I dunno how well it turned out. But, it's something, right? *Hopeful smile*

**PS:** Sorry for any mistakes that there most likely is..

* * *

Early Sunday morning, Rachel.

_Gorgeous. _

That is my first thought waking up to the sight of Santana's tan body laid bare on the bed before my very hungry eyes. I rake them slowly down, and then back up, soaking in every inch of her and remembering all the spots I kissed, sucked, and nipped.

I made love to this body.

To her.

Then I lost control over my own, changing forms for the second time last night. It wanted, no, _I_ wanted only one thing, to sink my teeth into Santana again, to change her into what I am.

The first bite was to mark her mine.

That wasn't enough.

I felt almost animalistic in my need to turn her, and I honestly don't know how to feel now that I've done it. Now that I have irreversibly infected her.

Santana is going to go through every damn thing that I went through, she is going to be sick and in pain, her body and mind overwrought; over stimulated until it breaks.

It hurts. Before the full moon, during, and even after changing several times, the pain is there as the transformation happens. I hate the thought of Santana, my mate, experiencing something so excruciating. I hate that I am the one who has thrown her world off a cliff. I feel sick at the thought of her regretting ever being with me, of her hating me because I turned her into something none of us even knew existed a couple months ago.

I was carnal last night, snapping at her when she tried to move from under me, and chasing after her like prey to the bathroom when she did mange to get away. She was trying to escape because of me. I had her terrified, again, but all I could think about was my need to bite her.

Eventually she went limp and bared her neck, but did she even really want it, or did I force myself so much on her that she just gave in out of fear?

How am I any different than the monster that shredded my arm?

If I wasn't a true beast, then why did Sam bust my head with a lamp? Santana was naked, bleeding from her neck, knocked out cold, and they saw me hovering over her.

If I was him, I would have attacked me, too. In Sam's eyes, I was nothing but a potentially rabid animal about to make Santana its meal.

My stomach turning and twisting into knots, I rush to the bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet, letting loose harsh dry heaves. I stay leaned over until I'm sure I won't throw up actual food, stand up, and shakily walk to the sink.

I ignore the urge to look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to see what I've turned into reflected back at me, or the emotions I know are swimming in my eyes.

I splash cold water on my face, and gurgle the taste of bile from my mouth.

_I have to get out of here. _

_Santana's going to wake up and start screaming at me for ruining her perfect body; for ruining her life. I can't be here. I need to get out._

_Santana is going to hate me._

_She will never want to speak to me again. _

_She will never want to see me. _

_I love her._

_She hates me._

I run.

* * *

Santana

Stupid, that's what I am. For giving myself over to Rachel, for letting her consume me, for taking her bite, only to have her up and leave the next morning. She _ran._ How the fuck could she do that to me after everything we've been through? Last night was indescribable. Passion, and what I could have sworn was _love,_ ebbed around us as she took me and made me hers. Yet, if I really had felt love from her, then why would she run before we had the chance to wake up in each other's arms?

I wanted that bite, damn it. _Needed _it. She knew I did. How could she not after I bared my neck for her to re-mark? I don't fuckin' understand this shit!

Beads of sweat trickle down my forehead, and I make a face as I swipe it away, confused. It's November, cold, and I don't even have a jacket on, so why am I starting to sweat from walking down the street? Another question I don't have an answer for added to the list of many.

The list is becoming too long for my liking.

I just want Rachel back. Why is she being so stubborn and blocking me out? What did I do so wrong for her to leave after something so damn _amazing_? I do know that I can feel her, slightly, but even that comes and goes. The strength of how much I can sense her weakening as soon as I start to work harder at trying to locate her.

I wish I could do the whole speaking to each other in our minds thing, maybe then she would contact me. The next full moon, though, I'll be able to do all the cool shit they can, but thinking about it doesn't make me as excited as it should because of Rachel's absence.

She is all I care about right now, even though I'm hurt and angry. Hell, I can't promise I won't yell at Rachel if I can ever find her. I don't know the last time I was so hurt, so _let down_, and now I have no fuckin' idea if I'll trust her so easily again, yet the other part of me wants to just burry her in my arms and never let her go. Never let her run from me.

Queasy, I stop to swallow down the feeling, and look around with a grimace. At first, I don't recognize where I am, but then I catch sight of a familiar fire hydrant, and remember that if I were to turn to the left of it, walk a few miles until I cross a dirt path, that I would be near the creepy park hardly anyone goes to anymore. I also remember Quinn telling me Riley took her to a nest for loners, and that she was scared shitless of a serial killer popping out of the surrounding woods, but after getting to know the teens there, she had a change of heart.

That park is a great place to start. If Rachel isn't there, then Riley just might be. Maybe she found Rachel, or if not, it sure as hell wouldn't hurt anything to look for her together.

Not even half way there, my nausea, burning lungs, and suddenly cramping calves have me wanting to collapse on the side of the road. I haven't felt so out of breath in such a short amount of time since Quinn, B, and me started the Cheerios. Calling Riley isn't an option; I left my cell behind in my fit of rage. There's no way I can walk the rest, either, so I guess my ass is royally fucked. Damn Rachel for doing this to me.

Hunching over, my hands bare down on my knees as I pant inches from a ditch, one I wouldn't mind tipping into and hiding out in, if my need to find Rachel wasn't overruling all my other needs. Leaning up, I eye the house at the end of the street. Like the other houses, which happens to be a small five on this strip of road, two on the left and three on the right, it is spaced out by acres of land. It's one of the oldest, a bulky, decrepit two story home, painted with what used to be white, on cracked, decaying boards.

One of the many windows is boarded up, and the roof is shabby.

_Bet the damn thing would crumble to dust with one touch._

The porch is the only thing not falling apart, it has been rebuilt with fresh wood, and now no one has to worry about falling through rotten boards. Despite its overall eerie appearance, there is also a shiny new, white picket fence bordering the porch, and winter flowers planted behind it.

I have three choices: wait for a car to drive by so I can get a ride to the park, backtrack to a better looking house, or attempt the walk to the park myself. I'd do anything to find Rachel, battling exertion included, but I'd be no good for her passed out.

Trekking the rest of the way there has to be the last option.

There are no cars to speak of, and no signs of any.

The house it is.

_If I get murdered, Rachel, I am going to haunt the shit out of you._

Pumping myself up to face whatever is behind that door, whether it's a grandma ax murderer who likes to plant, or maybe a pedophile that attracts lost little girls like myself by the pretty flowers, I move forward toward the old house, prepared for anything.

Up close, the house looks even worse. I'm hoping it has charm on the inside, because this place is just fuckin' creepy. I have to hold on to the railing to keep my legs from giving out, but I make it up to the door and knock without hesitation. I really need to sit down, no time to be afraid.

No one comes, so I knock harder, becoming a little desperate for help. I want to cry when there's still no answer; it took what energy I had just to walk up here. I don't think I can make it to the house across the street, not when my muscles are screaming for rest and black dots are eating away my vision. Body breaking out in chills, my heart thuds in rhythm to the sudden pounding in my head, and I try to blink the inevitable away, but I am brought to my knees and I slump ungracefully down into a heap of depressing helplessness.

* * *

Present, Riley

Rachel is so in for it when she finally decides to show her face again. I've looked everywhere I can think of, anger and worry pushing me to chase her scent as far as the outskirts of Lima, but she had too much of a head start and I can't find the stubborn girl anywhere.

I ponder going farther, to look for her on my own past the you are now leaving Lima sign, but with no luck this far in, I have to admit defeat and call in reinforcements.

Santana is our only hope now, if we want to find Rachel before she comes back to us of her own free will, and I want to, need to, even though I am angry as all hell with her. It would have been different if she had stayed close by, just far enough away to hide out for a bit, however, that's not what she did; Rachel ran all the way here without thought of her safety. Without any thought whatsoever, other than to put distance between her and Santana.

Making a decision, I turn and run the way I came, powering through the woods, and streets that aren't traffic heavy. It takes me a good while to return to Brittany's, though definitely nowhere near as long if I were running on foot. I jump her fence, head for the back door, and then take a minute to recuperate on the deck. Some water and food would be great, and clothes.

'Air, I need you or Dev out back. '

'Rachel? '

'No. '

'Riley-'

'I know. I lost track of her scent early on, looked for her everywhere, and then realized she must have left Lima all together. '

The sliding glass door opens and Aris steps out. 'Santana-'

'We have to wake her; Rachel has gone too far out for me to be able to let it go. Santana-'

"Is gone." I pop up on all fours as Aris looks out into the distance. "She and Quinn shared another dream; I don't know what went down, but when Santana woke up, she was determined to find Rachel. She took off, hurt and pissed, after learning Rachel is attempting to block her out."

I slip back into my own skin in an instant, a plague of emotions warring inside my head.

"I'm betting she doesn't have her cell phone either?"

"Quinn found it in Brittany's room."

Chuckling humorlessly, I throw my hands up to the sky. "Of course."

This is just getting ridiculous. Two missing teenagers out roaming the city, one running away from herself, and the other running to find her mate in a fit of raging desperation.

Could this be any more dramatic?

Rachel's ass is no longer the only one I am kicking.

"_Oh._"

I jerk around and land startled eyes on an equally startled Quinn. So much was I into my thoughts of dodo Santana and her foolish girlfriend, that I didn't sense Quinn's impending arrival. She stares, ogling my naked form with a deliberate sweep of hooded, darkened hazel orbs, and I let her. Her curious gaze pauses between my thighs, taking in the recent trim and design created by Devon, rises to my abs of steel, and then up to my breasts with a lick of her lips. Her eyes, no longer brave, flick to a random spot in the yard in embarrassment as she blushes.

"No Rachel?" Quinn asks after a few moments, a sad lilt to her voice.

"I'm sorry, baby." Shaking my head, I move closer. "I came back for Santana, because she is the only one who can find Rachel, but Aris told me she already took off."

It's not surprising that she did, we knew it was a possibility that Santana would more than likely run after Rachel when she woke up alone, yet that doesn't make this any less frustrating.

"She sucked me into her dream. It was depressing; at least until I figured out Santana's emotions were controlling the environment because of Rachel's sudden disappearance. I had her concentrate on bringing life back to the world we were in, and then we woke up. Rachel is blocking her out, too, and Santana is just so _devastated_ by it all." Quinn's jaw is locked, her hands clenched at her sides, and she is on the brink of tears.

"Riley, I promised Santana that we would find Rachel, but I haven't done a damn thing, and now they're both out there alone. Santana didn't even take a car! She's on foot with no cell phone, chasing a werewolf who has no cell-"

"Quinn, look at me." I grasp her chin and guide her face gently. "I know this seems bad, and I'm not going to lie, it could very well take a turn for the worse, but Lima is fairly small, so Santana couldn't have gone far, and it's daylight."

Not that daylight saves two lone girls from _all_ the creatures out there... But Quinn doesn't need to know of the dangers her friends could face. The last thing we need is for her to spiral into a panic attack, and I know by just observing her right now that it wouldn't take much.

I cup her cheeks and quell her anxiety with a reassuring kiss.

'Riley, we have incoming.'

"Whoa, why is there a naked woman kissing Quinn?"

"I'm sorry? A naked woman kissi-_oh._ Well, darling, it seems as if the crazy isn't over quite yet. Are you all sure you haven't done any drugs? I promise not to get mad, I'm just a little worried about the naked lady on our back porch making out with an obviously upset Quinn…"

Unattaching our lips, Quinn hides her face in the crook of my neck as Aris steps behind me; I can feel the heat radiating off Quinn's flushed skin and from Aris' back.

"No drugs, Mrs. Pierce. This is actually a long story, but I'm afraid we don't have time to explain. My friends and I need to go. I'm sorry. Thank you, though, for a lovely afternoon!" Aris apologizes to Andrea while pushing us down the steps in a hurry.

She's right, no time to explain anything.

'Come on, Dev, we're leaving.'

The front door opens and closes a minute later, and Devon meets us at our cars with Santana and Rachel's things in hand. She tosses them in her backseat, as I dress in spare clothes from a duffle bag in my trunk just for this reason. You never know when you'll need an extra set or two.

"What's the plan?" Devon walks over to us and wraps an arm around Quinn's waist.

I smile at the support. "First, I try to contact Rachel one last time, and if I still can't get through, we separate and search for both of them until they are found."

The easiest way this could go is if Rachel worked with us to help locate herself and Santana, but there's no guarantee that I will be able to reach her through the massive block she has up.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the faint thread connecting our telepathic link. It wasn't there this morning when I tried, which means she has slowed down to rest somewhere. It also means she is too exhausted to completely hold the mental barricade.

'Rachel, where are you? We need to know where you are so we can come get you. Please, little one, everyone is worried sick.'

'Santana ran after you without any means of communicating with us. Rachel, you have to help us locate you both. Santana and Quinn need you. Hell, _I _need you.'

If I can feel the slight connection, I know Santana can for sure, and that is definitely a relief. I just hope Rachel doesn't use the rest of her mental strength to build that wall back up.

There is no reply, but the wan link between us grows ever so subtly, and though not enough for me to sense where she is, it's just enough to feel her weariness and fatigue.

'I really wish I could tell you to stay put and rest, but it's not safe if you're hold up in the woods where not many people frequent, and even less safe for Santana. Lead us to her, little one.'

'Something's wrong.' Rachel's voice whispers through my head, but as good as it is to hear it after what feels like a century, her words register, and I don't get to savor the sound.

'Are you in danger?' Dreading the answer, I tense in preparation.

'No. It's Santana, I think she is hurt.' Rachel's sudden panic is palpable.

Santana lying crippled somewhere with a demon hovering menacingly over her mangled body flashes through my head, and I have to clench my jaw to keep my own emotions at bay.

_Fuck._

I'm grateful that Rachel's telepathic link is too weak to see that picture. It would have scarred her mentally seeing Santana so vividly harmed, and then I would be dealing with a different wolf all together, and that is something we need to avoid at all costs. She has to say clear headed in order to detect Santana's whereabouts, so that we can go help her possibly injured mate.

'Okay, whatever you do, don't freak out and make yourself crazy with thoughts of what's happening to Santana; that won't help anyone. Do you know where you are? '

'I-no, I don't know. I just ran until I couldn't catch my breath, and then I collapsed in the woods somewhere. My mind, it wasn't, _isn't_ in the best of places.'

'I know, Rachel, and we will talk about that once everyone is _home_, where they belong. For now, I need you to backtrack the way you came until you reach the Lima welcome sign.'

'All right, I can do that.' Rachel sounds unsure, and I can virtually picture her looking around helplessly and tiredly, yet determined to make it back before exhaustion sucks her left over energy away.

'Good girl. When you get there, stay out of sight. One of us will pick you up soon, okay?'

She replies quietly in agreement, and then our conversation comes to an end. I reopen my eyes, to find Quinn, Aris, and Devon watching me with rapt attention. Quinn closes the little distance between us and looks at me expectantly, her eyes hopeful and misty with unshed tears.

"Rachel is tired and in desperate need of food, water, and sleep, but she is otherwise fine. She's heading to the welcome to Lima sign and is going to wait for one of us there."

Quinn's body noticeably relaxes at the news, and she throws herself into me. I hold her tight and smile sadly into her hair, knowing the worst is not yet over.

"What are we waiting on, let's go!" Quinn pulls back with a contagious grin and nudges me out the way to get into the car. She is in such a better mood that I really hate having to ruin with the not so good news of Santana in potential danger.

To tell or not tell, that is the question, at least for the moment...

'Aris, I need you and Dev to search for Santana while we're gone. Ride the back roads near here, and I'll keep an eye out our way. Rachel said she thinks Santana is hurt.' I decide against letting Quinn know of the situation yet, instead going for the easier route in telling my pack mates first.

Aris frowns. 'Hurt?'

'Yeah, Rachel senses something wrong. I don't know anymore than that, but I sure as hell wish I did, because this shit is really starting to drag me down.'

'Damn.' She shakes her head and sighs, upset. 'Let us know when you have Rachel.'

I nod, sharing a look with her no less than depressing, and then finally plop ungracefully in my car. As soon as we're all on the road, Quinn rests her head sideways, lays a cool hand on my thigh, and stares at me thoughtfully. I want to ask what's she is thinking, but her eyes close, so I bite my tongue, holding any questions for another time.

Making a pit stop at a grocery store, I stroke Quinn's cheek to wake her. She mumbles something incoherent, before opening her eyes and squinting them at me.

"Sorry to wake you. I have to go grab some food and water for Rachel. You want anything?" I keep my hand on her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin under my fingertips.

She blinks and shrugs groggily.

Chuckling at her adorableness, I brush our lips together, and then exit the car with a soft be right back. I zoom inside the store, grabbing a gallon of water, a pack of beef chunks, two cold cokes, and a medical kit incase Santana needs anything repaired at the scene.

Quinn is humming along to the radio when I slide into my seat.

I hand her one of the cokes, and she takes it with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The drink hisses as Quinn uncaps it, and after a few gulps, she repositions herself to where she is leant back in the seat. If it weren't for Rachel and Santana's safety, I wouldn't hesitate to hop over there and lie on top of her, but the lovers come first right now, so making out with Quinn will have to wait until the girls are well taken care of.

xxx

Quinn wakes from her cat nap forty five minutes later, and starts to fidget restlessly once she realizes we haven't made it to the sign yet. "How much longer?"

"Not long, baby. We're almost there." I lay my free hand on her upper thigh, and squeeze affectionately, hoping to keep her relaxed with my touch.

Saying nothing, she gives me a half smile and rests her own lightly over mine.

The sign comes into view shortly after, and then Quinn's door is opening before I can even fully stop on the side of the road. She comes to a halt at the edge of the woods, yelling for Rachel.

I join her, though instead of calling out for Rachel, I do it silently. Our connection is still open, I can feel her amounting panic, but she doesn't answer either one of us. Quinn and I look at each other worriedly; Rachel is supposed to be here, she should have gotten here first, even with her worn out body and mind. Becoming fed up, I let loose a deep, rumbling growl.

Starting, Quinn whirls around, but before she can say anything, a rustling in the bushes ahead has our heads snapping toward the sound. A twig cracks beneath a paw, and we wait, not so patiently for Rachel to pop out of her hiding place. Except, the head that pokes out of the trees isn't hers, nor is it a wolf at all.

"Riley?" Quinn's voice trembles with sudden apprehension.

"It's okay. He just looks curious." I slowly move to her side, hand out to make sure she doesn't move suddenly, and kneel on the ground, taking her with me.

A pointy nose lifts to the sky, sniffing the air for threats, and then the small, though potentially dangerous mammal inches out from behind the trees, revealing himself to us.

"C'mere, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Palm held out, I beckon him over.

"Riley, what are you doing? That thing-"

"Fox."

Quinn side eyes me with a glare. "That _fox _could attack us."

"Baby, I'm a werewolf. I'll protect you from the big bad fox." Chuckling at her cuteness, I suppress the urge to shove her playfully, not wanting to press our luck with the animal.

Speaking of the critter, he has made his way to right in front of us, and is hesitantly lowering his snout to my open palm. He licks once, looks up at me, and then pops a squat. Grinning, I rub over his furry head, happy that I made a new friend. I'm thankful a little red fox found us and not something in the cat family, like a bobcat. Opening his eyes from when they closed at my touch, he peers at Quinn, wanting her attention.

"Pet him. He's not going to eat you." I take her mildly resisting hand, and gently set it on the fox's back, encouraging her to stroke the soft, red fur.

When he makes no move to snap or lunge at her, she allows herself to enjoy the rare moment of petting a wild animal that would usually either pounce on humans, or run the opposite way.

"Fine, you're adorable, okay?" Quinn gives herself over to the fox's charms. "But as much as I don't want to go, we need to find our friends." She pouts, noticeably torn.

I wish we didn't have to leave this place either. This little guy has made my mate happy, _us _happy, in a time of anger, worry, and desperation, and I hate to tear that feeling away.

'Rachel Berry, you answer me right _now, _or so help me God, I will claw through every precious Broadway memorabilia you own.' My idle threat stems more from stress and anxiety than from anything else.

They both have been missing for far too long.

I thought we were about to have Rachel in our clutches, safe from things I_ never_ want near her, but as the minutes pass by, it's looking less likely that she either hasn't made it here yet, something dangerous got to her, or she didn't wait for us.

I fear for their lives.

Standing back up, I copy little red's instinct to sniff, because something is off; I can feel it. I smell humans nearby, three spread out, one female and two of them male. I also smell a welcomed, familiar scent, Rachel, though she is scared as fuck and running fast. Another scent assaults my nose; gunpowder, and it has my heart jack hammering in horror.

A loud gunshot pierces the dimming sky, making Quinn gasp and duck, and the now frightened fox to scurry back from where he came.

"Riley?!" With a whisper yell, she glances wildly over her shoulder.

Another shot is fired before I can say anything, followed by deep voices cursing the wolf for evading their precise shots.

"Quinn, get in the car." Helping her up, I push the keys in her hand.

She pauses and her mouth flaps open. "What's happening?"

"Hunters. Go get in the car." I push her in the right direction at the same time Rachel plows through the trees. She sees us, but doesn't slow, too fearful of the people with the rifles.

A shout to chase the fucker is heard, and I know that it's only a matter of time before the three hunters, whether they are of the deer kind, or more of the supernatural kind, close in on us.

The engine revs loudly, a sign of Quinn's haste and fear. Not sticking around any longer, I join her in the car, sliding in the passenger seat, and willing the door to close faster. I stare out my window, watching as the woman reaches the edge of the woods first. She bypasses the car with darting eyes, seeing but not, as she searches for the elusive wolf.

The woman is tall, broad, with long, dark red hair, deep, forest green eyes, and a chiseled face. She's at least in her late thirties, but I have to admit that she doesn't look half bad for her age, and there is also something else about her, something familiar...what she is doing, however, hunting down Rachel, a werewolf, ruins any beauty; in fact, the bitch is downright hideous to me just for that reason alone. Her eyes, a shade darker in fury, finally land on my car.

The two men run up and flank her, sweeping the area uselessly just as she had.

"Put the petal to the metal, babe. We need to catch up with Rachel." I turn my attention back to Quinn, knowing the hunters can't see us and thankful because of it.

They're enraged, but not at us, not yet. I need it to stay that way.

It won't if we stay to give them a chance to question us, and if that were to happen... well, my anger may get me shot, or worse, Quinn.

Quinn mashes the gas, jerking us forward, and swerves around, sending dirt and gravel flying at the three unlucky bastards seething near the woods. Hands whitened on the steering wheel, she speeds off, breaking several laws to get away, and it isn't until I lay a comforting hand on her upper thigh does she slow down to the actual speed limit.

"They _shot_ at her." Quinn glances at me, and with that one glance, a surge of emotions flickers in her eyes, before she focuses back on the road ahead.

"Yes, they did. Hunters are known for their relentlessness in killing their find. I don't know if they're your run of the mill deer hunters or something much worse, but either way, Rachel isn't safe now that she's been spotted." I hate having to tell her this, hate that she has to be put in the middle of something that could turn deadly, but she needs to know.

I will not keep things from Quinn, no matter how much it could tear her up inside. I have seen first hand how keeping your loved ones in the dark - no matter the best intentions - can put a relationship on the line; hell, one was almost ruined because of it.

"What do you mean not safe? They're not going to come after her, are they? We may live in a small town, but the odds of them finding her can't be-"

"If they are supernatural hunters, then yes, baby, they _will_ come after her. They will more than likely scout the area she was in for any sign of her and, since wolves are pack animals, make sure there are none left around. After the all clear, they will travel in the direction she went." I interrupt her gently, yet strongly, needing her to know how serious this could be.

"_No._ No, they can't get her. How would they even find her? She's a werewolf now, but she is still Rachel, _human_. She is not just some damn animal that they can hunt down! Besides, she has you, Devon, and Aris to back her up, to help protect her. You are all stronger than them." Jaw clenching in irritation, Quinn adamantly refuses to accept Rachel's imminent danger.

I don't want this to be happening any more than she does, especially so soon after Rachel's change; I was hoping the darker side of our world could be avoided until I at least had a chance to prepare them for what is out there, for what threats we sometimes have to face. But, this is one of those threats, and I have to protect my family, my pack, my _mate_, at all costs.

"We'll worry about the hunters later, though I can tell you that I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe from them if they hone in on Rachel, okay? Right now I need to see where Rachel is, and make sure she is all right. I'm sure she could use a week's sleep by now." I release a sigh, thinking about not only Rachel's needs, but Santana's as well.

She better be okay. If we have to deal with something evil from our side along with the humans, well, I may just end up letting loose my wolf and tearing through them all.

'Rachel, how're you doing, little one?' I reach out to her, tone soft and concerned.

A few seconds pass, and then I feel the shared link strengthen. 'I just want Santana.' She whispers tiredly, and I can feel how much she wants to give in and collapse where she is, but the part of her that needs Santana is stronger. 'And I want to go home.'

'I know you do, and you will get to, I promise. Where are you now?' I reassure her as tears blur my eyes, this whole situation fucking with my emotions.

'I took some back roads. I-I couldn't handle being in the woods.' Even in our heads does her voice sounds so small, so horrified, by what she experienced in those woods.

'That's okay, I understand. Can you make out an address anywhere?'

'I am on a dirt road, but I didn't stop to see the name.'

That's to be expected, not paying attention to details when you're running for your life. Of course, it doesn't help me any, so things just continue to be complicated.

'All right, go check it out, and then get back to me.' I instruct with an accompanied yawn, which has Quinn yawning widely behind a hand.

Rachel isn't the only one who will be sleeping for a week straight.

* * *

Rachel

This constant running is wearing me down, and not just my body, but my mind as well. I wanted to escape my doomed fate of Santana rejecting me, of her hating what I turned her into without much of a choice, yet all I have done is exhaust myself by barreling through the town and past it, because my fear had overwhelmed me to the point of fleeing. Not only that, which is now low on the important scale, but Santana, the girl who has shifted my life more than my actual change into the supernatural world, my _mate_, is possibly harmed, and it's because of me.

I caused more trouble than I am worth. Riley has been searching for me for god knows how long, and then Santana ran after me as soon as she found out that I took off, which put her in danger, and now she is hurting somewhere unknown, a location that I am trying my best to sense. It's not so easy, because I am truly fatigued and my heightened senses are not working as well as they should be. I have tired myself to the point of not being able to get to my mate quickly.

It's for that reason that my blood boils in ire. I set these events off, a domino effect, from my actions, and I will not rest until Santana is safe in my arms.

With that determination cemented, I tell Riley the street name so that she can come get me. To be honest, sometime after I passed the Lima sign and stopped, panting and weary, I regretted running so far away, and instantly wished that Riley was there with me. I was scared, alone, hurting emotionally, and all I could think about was going home, back to Santana.

Even if she does hate and resent me, being separated, though of my own volition, hurts more than I can convey; it has been a war against mind and heart, one plaguing me with every negative reaction Santana could possibly have with my return, and the other not caring.

There is a tug in my heart, in my being, that is pulling me back in her direction, and that is something that I can not ignore. _Will not_ ignore.

Waiting impatiently for Riley to pull up, I pace restlessly along the first half of the dirt road while keeping an alert eye out for any nearby humans. The last thing I need is another three people shooting at me for their sick thrill of killing. I would understand more if I were a deer and they were hunting for food, but I'm not, I am a werewolf, and all they wanted was a trophy.

The sound of tires rolling over dirt has my head perking up. Headlights blinding me momentarily, I squint the brightness away, and then almost howl in relief when Quinn's beautiful face pops out of the car. Her eyes glisten with tears as I approach, making me simultaneously want to hide in shame for causing them, and fall to pieces in her arms.

I settle for hanging my head like a guilty dog.

"Oh, Rachel, you stupid, stupid wolf." With a quiet Admonishment, she wraps around me, and I find myself sinking into her embrace.

"No time for scolding, babe, save that for later. We need to go find Ana." Riley hurries us along, reminding me real quick that I really don't have time for comfort.

Quinn sighs, squeezes me as if she doesn't want to let go, and then reluctantly does, before slumping back into the drivers seat. "Maybe she's home by now."

Home? Doesn't she know that Santana is missing and possibly hurt, if my senses are correct? Riley must have failed to tell Quinn that part. A look her way and the grimace on her face is answer enough. That needs to change, _now_, because holding back on letting Quinn know something so vital could cause unneeded anger and tension.

Santana is Quinn's best friend. She deserves to know.

"She isn't at home. I wanted to tell you sooner, I was going to when we met up with Rachel at the sign, but then the hunters happened, and all I thought about was getting you-"

"Tell me what?" Quinn's eyes narrow at her girlfriend.

"Rachel believes Santana may be hurt." Riley takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, hoping to ease the blow, though by Quinn's flinch, it doesn't quite have the desired effect.

I take a slow, deep breath, attempting to help calm my own fears, and then rest my head on Quinn's lap. She jumps in surprise, but with a hard swallow and a closing of her eyes, slender fingers run briefly through my fur, relaxing me more than my own means ever could.

Now that I am not running from Santana, and am instead with two of only a select number of people that I love whole heartedly, my inner turmoil has toned down somewhat, which in turn has enhanced my bond with Santana, making me sense her better than I have all day.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks, reopening her eyes.

I inhale deeply, and then as I let it out, I transition back into my own skin with soft whimpers of radiating pain that I have not gotten used to yet. Quinn reaches for me as my knees wobble, pulling me on to her lap, and I curl against her. "I'm sure."

"Something just doesn't feel right. I can sense that she has been in pain, but she hasn't called out for me. It's like she is still, motionless, as if passed out." I croak through a parched throat, while Quinn rubs soothing circles up and down my back.

"She may _be_ knocked out. If Santana over exerted herself trying to find you, walking a long distance while worked up for instance, then it's possible that her symptoms escalated. Go ahead and climb in the back, little one, there's a blanket, food, and water waiting for you." Putting some needed pieces together, Riley nods at her theory, and guides me to the back seat.

Quinn's door closes as I grab the folded blanket on the seat beside me and wrap it around me; the scent embedded in it is a strong mixture of Riley and Aris with a hint of left over detergent. They smell really good, good enough for me to inhale their unique scent and let it wash over me.

"Where do I need to go, Rach?" Quinn asks, backing up.

I search the link that tethers Santana and me together, using it to try and sense her location, but although I can feel her, she is not aware of her surroundings, which makes it hard for me.

"I don't know. I can sense her pretty well, yet not where she is." Frustrated, I tear into the pack of meat Riley bought for me, stuffing it in my mouth when I realize how ravenous I am.

"Definitely passed out, or maybe just asleep by now. We'll continue home, and you keep trying to reach her. Until you are able to fortify your bond with her, it will be diff-" Riley's words trail off, and then she goes suddenly quiet. I watch Quinn eye her curiously.

If I were to guess, Aris or Devon just telepathically contacted her.

Quinn divides her attention, balancing quizzical peeks at Riley because of her abrupt lull in speech, and attuned looks to the road so that she doesn't wreck us. "Baby?"

"Devon answered your cell after it rang twice. Mrs. Pierce called to tell you that I left my phone over there, and that someone had called me several times." Following a delayed ten seconds or so, Riley fills us in and twists in her seat, her gaze falling to the floor. "Drink." She prompts firmly, motioning to the unopened gallon of water at my feet.

Doing as instructed, I pick the jug up and unscrew the cap, before gulping down a large amount of the water to quench my thirst.

Riley nods her approval. "Good. Don't drink too fast, though, or you'll make yourself sick. Aris is going to retrieve my phone, and then she and Devon will meet us at the park." Repositioning herself, she returns back to her Devon's conversation, relaying their plan.

Hearing what would have been an inaudible sigh to human ears from Quinn; I move to the edge of my seat and reach out my hands to lay them on her shoulders. She tenses at the unexpected touch for a split second, but relaxes a moment later when I start massaging them. "I'm sorry." I whisper, the apology for being the main reason she has become so stressed and tired.

She is quiet at first, making me think I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear, but then she sighs again, discernible this time. "If you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep." Her quip puts a half smile on my face, one that slips when I catch that she disregarded my apology.

Removing my hands, I huddle back into the seat, curling in on myself, and I cry.

I slam my eyes shut as the tears pour out, and bite my bottom lip to keep my anguished cries from escaping past my mouth. How will any of them ever forgive me?

"Rachel..." Opening my eyes at Riley's voice, I blink at the face hovering inches away. "Hey. We're here. Devon's got some clothes for you to put on." With gentle fingers, she brushes some locks from my cheek, cups it with a warm palm, and then disappears.

Devon appears in her place almost instantly. "Hi. Here, these may be a bit loose, but they'll work until we get you home. Your dad called, by the way. He and Leroy were worried that they hadn't heard from you. I told him a condensed version of what happened."

My fathers... How am I going to face them? They will be so disappointed in me.

_Damn you, Rachel. How stupid can you be? You've probably scarred not only your relationship with Santana, but with everyone else that gives a shit about you, too._

_They will never trust you the same._

_All you do is run._

_Santana will never trust you again._

_You've ruined everything._

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell them something, you know? We've been gone too long without checking in, for them to believe a made up lie." Devon takes up for her actions, thinking my silence is my way of being angry with how she handled things.

It's not her I am angry with.

"It's fine. Thank you." Touching her hand, I give her a grateful smile.

Smiling in return, she kisses my cheek, before leaving me with a pile of clothes in my lap. I wait for anyone else to pop in, but I am left alone for now, so I use the time to dress.

My muscles are sore, cramped, yet I dread moving from the cocoon of Riley's back seat. I reluctantly get out to stretch anyway, and it admittedly feels good to my aching body, but does nothing for my mind. I just want to curl up with Santana, if she will still have me, and sleep until everything that's happened after making love with her seems like a screwed up dream.

Cerulean eyes pin me where I stand; they're awash with deep emotions, ones that are angry and disappointed and sad. Aris's face morphs into something akin to a sneer, before going blank, and then she is turning away from me. The unexpected hurt that action caused has my heart dropping and brings about a fresh round of tears. I have never felt so low and unworthy.

I am disgusted with myself.

"Back in, little one, time to go." Riley nudges me inside the car, and I do as I'm told even as my heart picks up at the prospect of finally finding my mate.

"Where to?" Quinn questions before I get the chance, buckling in the passenger seat with a curious, confused, but hopeful energy.

"To check out a lead." Riley's answer is vague, only generating more Questions, and adding fuel to Quinn and I's burning need to know _right now_ where our friend is. "It's close by. Santana should be there, the description I was given fits her perfectly." She adds, quickly making a sharp turn, and then another, before accelerating faster.

When she hits the breaks, my head bounces off the back the seat.

I'd throttle her for driving so recklessly if it were any other day.

It takes me a second to comprehend that we've stopped moving, though when I do, I practically jump from the car as Riley opens the door and steps out.

"Where are we?" I blink at the old, fairly eerie house in front of me.

Quinn stands on Riley's other side, staring at the house with trepidation. She subtly inches closer to her werewolf girlfriend, though not so subtly that Riley doesn't notice. With a knowing chuckle, Riley grabs Quinn's hand reassuringly, and then mine, before heading to the, surprisingly, yet thankfully, attractive front porch.

The door creaks open as we set foot in front of it - reminding me of some clichéd haunted house on TV – revealing a hauntingly beautiful young man, one who can't be much older than me. The first thing he sees is Riley, his cobalt blue eyes lighting up at the sight of her. It is quite obvious that they know each other, friends perhaps, by the way Riley genuinely grins at him.

"Nicolas?" Quinn breaks away from Riley's hold to step closer to the boy, that not only Riley is apparently familiar with, but Quinn as well.

Interesting.

"You have my girlfriend in there?" I mimic Quinn, but I know my face is far less amiable as I invade his personal space despite his, so far, friendly demeanor.

If Santana is here, I need to see her.

No more waiting.

I expect sudden worry for his own life at my look, yet what I receive instead is a soft smile and a nod as he backs up. "She's asleep on the couch."

Heart rate picking up in simultaneous palpable relief and nervousness, I dash inside, following, not his directions, but my sense of smell, until I am on my knees beside my sleeping mate. My stinging eyes dart up and down her body, not unlike this morning; though this time they're looking for any signs of damage to her perfect flesh. When I find none, my first instinct is to scoop her up and hold on for dear life, but I refrain from unnecessarily jostling her around, and instead meld my face against her stomach and breathe in her scent.

There are simply no words to how I feel right now.

I am nauseas with a million emotions fighting to conquer and come out on top. I'm so winded by the day's events that the dominant one shows itself as exhaustion, and my eyes flutter closed in response as Santana's shirt soaks with my tears.

"How did you know to call me, Nicolas?" Riley's hushed voice sounds from somewhere behind me, and I try my best to stay coherent enough to listen in.

There's some shuffling around, and then two squeaks of old springs being compressed as they presumably sit on the sparse furniture placed around the room. More footsteps thud against the hardwood floor, one set halting beside me, and the other two continuing farther in.

I don't have to look to know that the person is Quinn.

She kneels with one hand coming to a rest on my back, and the other reaching for Santana's face, caressing a cheek with quivering fingers. Head dropping to Santana's chest, she lets out this shaky breath that turns into heartbreaking, body wracking sobs.

"I have a gift. I'm sure you could sense something unusual about me when we hung out those few times, yet maybe you were unsure what to make of me. I knew you were different, too, but like you, I had no idea what exactly you were, not until I had a vision." Nicolas answers in the sudden release of built up tension and emotion, as Quinn and I continue to bathe Santana in our shared tears of relief, joy, gratefulness, and self loathing, which belongs to me.

Causing this much pain in everyone around me is eating me alive.

"A vision?" Aris's interest has been piqued, and so has mine.

"Well, not the traditional vision. More like a flash of Santana's thoughts and some pretty strong emotions. I saw Riley briefly and knew to call her."

Is this what Riley had been talking about when she said there was other supernatural beings? It seems as if Nicolas has an ability of the magical kind.

"You're a touch telepath?" Aris sounds gleeful in the discovery.

"I don't know what I am. My grams always told me that I was special and that one day I would find out just how much, but I never expected this. She passed away the day before my sixteenth birthday, leaving me completely alone. Social services came, the funeral happened, and then the will was read before I could be placed fully into the system. Her lawyer was appointed to me as my own; I inherited this house and land, her life's savings, and a bunch of books. "Listening to Nicolas's story is not helping my depressive mood; it just makes me want to go over there and hug him, and tell him everything will be okay because he has Riley in his life now.

Nobody could possibly feel lonely with Riley and her pack as their friend.

"I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. I'd like to speak with you more, at a better time, so we can uncover your history. You have magic in your blood, untapped for the most part, or I would have been able to tell what you were when we first met." Riley's good natured personality presents itself as she offers to help another person in need.

She is one of the most selfless people I know.

"You'll really help me?" Nicolas asks shyly, a little disbelief in his tone.

It's as if he longs for the help, yet at the same time, expects Riley to be lying. He has been hurt emotionally, as well as physically, if that scar on his cheek is anything to go by.

"Oh, you're stuck with her now. Riley doesn't give up on her friends, in fact, I don't think she even knows how to, so believe it when she says that she is going to help you." I answer before Riley can, lifting my head to give him a sure, if a tad watery, look, and Riley a meaningful gaze, to let her know I am speaking of what she has done for me, too.

Murmurs of agreements go around.

A soft "Thank you" is Nicolas's reply.

"We should go. Need to get Santana home. I'm sure her mami is just as worried as your fathers were." Devon suggests after a few moments of silence, eyeing the three of us.

I swallow hard at the thought of taking Ana home. We just found her. I don't want to let her go, but I dare say that Devon has a very valid point. That doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Okay." I nod, expression drooping.

Riley is suddenly behind Quinn, picking the now sleeping girl gently up in strong arms. Devon helps me stand, and then I am finally scooping Santana carefully off the couch. Instinctively curling into me, she mumbles something about a hidey ditch, and then quiets down when I hold her as close as humanly possible while in this position.

I manage to stay awake the whole ride to Santana's house, not having wanted to fall asleep, only to wake up to reuniting with her being a dream. I keep my eyes on her, and my arms protectively around her the entire time, and when Riley pulls into the driveway, I carry my precious cargo up to the door as well, not being able to part from her for even a second.

Devon called before hand, telling Mrs. Lopez that Santana had fallen soundly asleep, so I know that when she opens the door, she won't instantly worry over her daughter's limp form.

At least I hope not.

We don't need any mom's going ballistic on us.

Not that I don't deserve anything she would dish out if she discovered what really happened to Santana, because I would, and so much more.

The door opens, and Mama Lopez looks, with a mother's natural concern, down upon her baby resting in my deceptively muscled arms. "Is she really asleep, or blacked out?"

"She's sleeping, heavily, but sleeping I assure you." Locked onto her eyes, I let my own convey the truth, in case my words do little to convince her.

Sighing heavily, obviously ticked at Santana for 'drinking too much', she moves out of the way so that I can pass. "Tuck her in on the couch."

No matter how badly I would rather tuck her in, in her own bed, I certainly do not want to incur the wrath of Santana's feisty mother. I lay my mate down, but the blanket on the back of the couch isn't good enough in my opinion; too rough and scratchy looking.

"Riley, may Santana use your blanket?" I ask the presence still lingering at the door.

"Rachel, we're the only ones in here, and there's a blanket right-" Giving her a pointed glare, the woman cuts herself off, stunned by my swift mood change

"Here, it smells like you now, too." Riley joins us, blanket at the ready.

Letting Riley spread it over Santana, I regard the moment fondly, as she tucks her in with care. A moment that I would have only allowed her, Quinn, or myself to have.

"This cannot go unpunished, girls. I respect you for bringing her home to me safely; however, you should not have been drinking in the first place, so I'm afraid-"

"_No._" I sharply interrupt, knowing what she was about to say.

Santana _cannot_ be grounded.

Again, she stares at me in shock. "Excuse me?" It promptly turns into an angered scowl, and she marches over, coming so close that I can feel puffs of hot air on my face. "I like you, Rachel, or at least I thought I did. You have been nothing but sweet and good to my daughter, but after tonight? I am not so sure. The looks you have given me.." Frowning, she shakes her head, as if she doesn't want to believe what she has witnessed.

When our eyes meet for another stare down, I am not surprised in the least that she gives and steps back from the steady flow of power radiating off of me.

"Rachel..." Riley's warning, though worried voice has me yielding to any more possible confrontations with my mate's mother.

Lowering to Santana's level, I press my lips to her ear. "I'm so sorry." I whisper, so that only Riley is able to hear, and then straighten back up. "Please, call if she needs me." With that soft plea to her mom, I walk away, scared that if I wait any longer that I'll latch on.

As soon as I am in my own home, some indiscernible time later, I curl between my fathers on our couch and cry myself into what I know is going to be a restless sleep.

No questions are asked and no explanations are offered.

'


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hi :) I tried not to stay away quite as long. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favoriting. Hope you continue to like my long, hard work. More angst ahead, though, but I promise I'll eventually give the poor girls a break. At some point. I'm attempting to enter into a more actiony plot, and will jump ahead in time some soon-ish.

Anyhoo, excuse my mistakes, and enjoy?

* * *

Monday, Nov 7th. Santana

"Mija... "

"Santana, it's time to get up."

"Come on, mija, you have school."

"School?"

"Yes, school. Don't think you are getting out of going just because you're hungover."

"Hungover?"

"I imagine you have quite the killer hangover. You were dead asleep when your friends finally decided to bring you home. Now, I am well aware what teenagers get up to, I was one back in the day, but you need to learn responsibility and that we often have to do things no matter how awful we feel. So, yes, you will be going to school."

Groaning, I turn my heavy head and blink my eyes open. "Mami?"

The slightly blurry figure in front of me moves closer, making my eyes cross at the invasion of my personal space. "You're not high, too, are you?"

I shake my head, completely lost. "I-I'm not anything. What's going on?" Sluggishly sitting up, I wipe away the muck from my eyes, and then the trail of slobber from the corner of my mouth.

_Gross._

"You had way too much to drink and your friends brought you home near passed out, that's what! I am very disappointed in you; however, you are safe and that is what counts. Also, you're grounded. Now, please, go get-

"Whoa, whoa, wait! I am _not _drunk-"

"Last night you certainly were."

"No, I was not! I don't even remember drinking. Here, smell my breath!" Frustrated, I bolt up off the couch and breathe in her face, desperate for her to believe me.

Making a face, her lips contort like she just smelled something rank. "All right, I concede, definitely not alcohol, but please, go brush your teeth before I wash your mouth out with soap."

"Mami-"

"Go on, we'll talk tonight. You're not off the hook." After a push in the direction she needs me to go, I pause, - still lost as fuck – and watch as she folds the fallen blanket, before throwing it haphazardly back on the couch cushion.

"Why am I here?" I ask out loud, more to myself than mom, feeling something out of place, as if I'm missing a huge ass puzzle piece.

"Your friends-"

"You keep saying that... Who? Which friends?"

"Riley and Rachel." Crossing her arms, she answers with a scowl.

Brows creasing, I wrack my brain for anyone named Riley at school, but coming up blank, I wonder if the Rachel she mentioned was Rachel Berry and if so, why the hell did she help bring me home? Bring me home from where exactly?

What did I do last night?

"Rachel Berry? And who is Riley?" Stumped, I give in and question her.

Mom's face goes from scowling to frowning in an instant. "Yes, Rachel Berry. Riley is a mutual friend, one you both hang out with regularly." Walking over, she places a hand to my forehead, not unlike she used to do when I came down with a cold. "You don't have a fever."

"Why would Rachel Berry and this Riley guy pick me up?" I copy her frowning face, having no idea what happened yesterday, or even what's going on now.

Frowning turns into disbelief. "You're messing with me, right?"

Okay, something is seriously screwed up.

Why would I be messing with her about this? I don't know any Riley's, from school or otherwise, and though I know Rachel, why the fuck would she take me home? It's not like we're friends or anything, seeing as how much I torment the girl during the week...

"Santana?" Resting a hand on my arm, mom stares at me with worried eyes.

Thinking quickly, I chuckle and roll my eyes. "_Duh. _When don't I mess with you?" Heart pounding in fear and confusion, I give her a smirk to mask any negative emotions, pat her hand, and then turn around to escape to my room. "Love you!"

She is likely pissed at me for doing that to her, but I tease her all the time; I mean, that's kinda my thing, _our_ thing. I play a prank on my gullible mother, she becomes fed up, yet amused over my crazy ass antics, and then repeat, so she is used to it. I just hope she believes I pulled her leg. I don't know why I lied. There are things mami knows that I don't, and that scares the shit out of me, because obviously whatever I got myself into last night wasn't the best of ideas, you know, if my loss of memories is anything to go by...

But, an instinct is telling me mami is not the one I need to talk to. She looked as lost as I feel. She knows nothing more than I do, making her the last person that could connect the dots.

Besides, if I tell her that I literally have no recollection of the past, - Jesus, what day is it even? – then I'd be shipped off to the hospital faster than the fuckin' speed of light.

_No thank you._

_Did_ I get high? Or did I hit my head and earn myself a concussion?

Feeling carefully around for bumps, I come to the conclusion that no, I didn't hit or get knocked upside the head. I managed to keep from hitting a hard surface last night, which means my lapse in memory must be from option number one. Except, I don't do drugs, at least anything other than the occasional toke of Mary Jane, so unless someone slipped the date rape drug in my drink, then I am out of clues. What the _fuck_ happened last night?

What I need is someone who can answer me that.

Rachel Berry.

Who the hell would have ever thought _she_ would willingly give me a ride. Not me, that's for damn sure, but then again, it _is_ Rachel Berry. You never know with her...

Did I call her? That just seems so unlikely. Unless I _was _drunk at some point, or in trouble and she was the first person I thought of?

_Okay, enough, Santana, this is getting you nowhere fast. _

Time to get my ass in gear; I have a Smurf to interrogate.

xXx

School; the absolute last place I want to be. However, things need to be clarified, soon, or this chick is gonna start busting heads until I get some damn explanations.

I practically fled from home, not wanting mami to stop and question me, and now here I am, slightly early, heading inside so Rachel and I can have words. All eyes fall on me as I walk through the hall, but with an icy glare, their nosey asses look the opposite way.

The Hobbit isn't at her locker, but another familiar face is at theirs. I stride past, used to being ignored or bitched at, and not in the mood for either. I have more pressing matters to attend than getting in a fight this early in the morning.

"Santana?" The presence notices me anyway.

_Damn it, I don't have time for this. _

"I'm busy, Fabray." Irritable and impatient, I stop but don't turn around.

I feel more than hear her come up behind me. "I-are you-how are you?"

Raising a brow at her unusual stuttering, not to mention her very unusual inquiry about my well being, I spin around to face her. "Well, I've had a shitty morning, and you are_ really_ not helping any, so it's probably best you don't talk to me."

She unmistakably flinches, and then her expression drops into a deep frown, staying like that even as her suspiciously shiny eyes gaze at me sadly. "I know you're angry and-"

"I'm always angry, chica, nothing new there. Gotta go find the midget, catch ya later." Waving away whatever she was about to spout off about my anger, I turn around, ready to get this interrogation done and over with, but a hand circles my wrist, halting my movement.

"Rachel isn't here." Quinn whispers the words as I look back at her.

"Rachel Berry not at school early? What has the world come to?" I quip, though am actually surprised that she hasn't gotten here yet.

Quinn's grip tightens and she tugs me closer. "I don't think she is coming in today."

Rachel not coming to school?

_Unheard of._

Does it have something to do with last night?

"How would you know?" I ask, weirded out by the fact.

This whole morning has been fucking weird.

It would be nice if I woke up.

Really, any damn time now would be great.

"I don't know for sure, but las-"

"Santana!" Brittany's excited voice breaks through the crowd.

She appears not long after, and I am swept up in a crushing hug.

Brittany's hugs always make me feel better, so I let her crush my ribs a little longer, before pulling back to smile at her. "Hey."

"Hi!" She smiles brightly, and then I find myself being drug down the hallway.

Xxx

Getting through the day is normally a consistent process of Cheerios, glaring, slushies, writing notes, filing nails, insults, tuning teachers out in classes I hate and listening in on ones I like, and then filing my nails in Glee club when I'm not showing off my mad singing skills. Oh, and I mustn't forget the random arguments and tiffs with Quinn that happen day in and day out.

Today so far, however, has only consisted of brooding and drowning out everyone, even my favorite teachers, and of course the random odd moment with Quinn this morning... Not a routine day for me whatsoever, but there's been no sights of Rachel in our shared class, nor in the hallway, bathroom, or cafeteria, and considering she is the only one with the answers to my awol memory, there's just no way I can pay attention to anything.

Ridiculous, honestly, how much Rachel Berry has fucked up my head,_ invaded_ my mind, enough for me not to function properly. She is all I can think about.

It's lunchtime now.

The cafeteria is, as always, full of chattering teens pairing off into their social groups, yet even standing in line beside an actual human being, I feel alone, absent, and _empty. _

Taking my tray of food, I walk towards the tables, eyeing the habitual seating arrangements and wondering if I should sit with the Cheerio's or with the Glee club. The last I remember, I always sat with the squad, unless Brittany pulled me in the club's direction, which happened to be often.

Brittany is already sitting there.

Quinn notices me first and waves me over with a hesitant smile. Sighing resignedly, I maneuver through the students and tables, and then pop a squat beside Mercedes.

"Hey, girl." Mercedes grins and nudges my shoulder playfully.

I give her an acting smile, because what the hell?

Since when has she been outright friendly to me?

"Dude, what's she doing here?" Puck's question is followed by a cat call from the jock table, making me swivel my head around to see who he's talking about.

Some girl wearing faded skinny jeans, and a black fitted tee with a wolf paw print in the middle of a bright, full moon, is making her way over.

Who cares what she is doing here, whoever _she_ even is, because _damn._

She stops behind me.

Smiling, her eyes flicker over everyone else, before ending their quick scan of the table with me. I tense as her hand lands on my shoulder, causing that unfamiliar happy face to crease in instant worry. Obviously having second thoughts about touching me, the hand moves, and then her expression smoothes over as she sits next to me.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you-"

"But why am I here? Can't a girl come visit her friends for lunch for no other reason than the fact that she wanted to see them?" The mysterious girl cuts Quinn off with a mock pout, though apparently she is only a mystery to me.

I've never met this chick, yet the entire glee club is friends with her?

"Of course you can. How are things? Is Rachel doing okay?" Quinn glances at me as she asks, not giving the woman her undivided attention.

"Yeah, what's up with her anyway? The midget never misses school." I interject before mystery girl can answer, feeling seriously off balance by Yoshi's absence.

She's always near when I don't need or want her close, but the one time I _do_ need Berry, she's not fuckin' here, and that is really driving me nuts.

I shake my head and look around, only to find several pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Rachel is tired and hungry, and is already wishing she would have taken up her dad's offer to stay home, but also knows she can't stay curled in bed forever." Rachel herself appears from out of nowhere, setting a lunchbox down in front of new girl.

She eases between her and the table, and then casually settles on the woman's lap. I take in the looks Rachel is receiving from the student body, most of them curious and gossiping, others noticeably appalled, and some actually not paying attention. Puck is wearing his usual leer when he witnesses anything notably sexy, but our group, excluding me, is the least shocked.

Is this _friend_ Berry's... girlfriend?

I am suddenly furious.

How could so much be missing from my memory? Munchkin with a well known, mutual friend of present company is strange enough as it is, but Munchkin with a girlfriend?

Now _that_ is a hard pill to swallow.

Since when is Rachel Berry gay or bisexual?

And, more importantly, what the hell happened to the jolly green giant?

Though, if _she _is the upgrade, then good on Rachel.

Shaking the pointless mental questions away, I look up to the short stack plaguing my mind, catching her eyes darting down to the food in her hands. She was watching me, staring with her doe like orbs as I got lost in a world of wandering thoughts and query's.

"Hey." The brown eyed dame being used as a seat speaks to me quietly, and waits for me to switch my focus from Rachel to her. "Here's your cell phone." Producing what is definitely my phone out of her pocket, she places it on my open palm. "I didn't want to risk leaving it with your mom, incase she held it prisoner. You need to keep this on you at all times."

I blink at her dumbly, at a loss, and more than a little disconcerted.

If she was there last night, too, then is this the infamous Riley?

My brain hurts.

"Why did you have my phone?" Furrowing my brows, I enter the pass code to see if anyone had called or text messaged me last night, and I am not surprised to find a couple of each, all from mom, except for two back to back missed calls from Quinn.

"You left it at Brittany's, so I made sure not to leave it behind." She answers simply, while digging into Berry's container of homemade gingersnap cookies.

They smell pretty damn good, but I override the temptation to take one for myself, to look at my best friend instead. Going over to Brittany's is a common occurrence, we hang out more often than not, so nothing out of the ordinary there. What I need to know now is where I went after I left her house, how I ended up with Rachel and the ever mysterious Riley, and why I woke up with a huge memory gap. Brittany catches me staring and gives me a soft smile.

Then, tilting her head, she gives me a look that tells me she has already sensed something off with me and is trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

The best way to handle the situation in the middle of a crowded cafeteria is to shoot her a reassuring grin; no need to let her or anyone else here know I've lost my mind.

Berry and I really need to talk, alone, but first things first. "Are you gonna share, or hog all those Scooby snacks to yourself?" Turning sideways, I flash a cheesy grin and bat my lashes.

Rachel turns startled eyes on me, and for several moments stays silent. I watch her expression change from taken aback, to shy and reserved as she nods once. Pushing it closer, she surrenders the yellow Tupperware bowl holding two left over gingersnap cookies.

"Thanks, Yoshi." I grab one, and then eagerly bite into it.

It tastes as good as it smells, better even, and I almost let loose a pleased moan. I'm sure the thing is vegan, knowing Rachel's preferred diet, but who cares; it doesn't change the fact that the cookie is delicious as fuck. Hesitating for only a second, I take the last one without asking, though the approving, subtle nod I receive from her makes me feel better about it.

xXx

Biding time until the end of the day, I reluctantly go through the rest of my classes with a little more focus, attempting to distract myself from kidnapping Rachel for answers. As fun as that sounds, this mission calls for patience and a clear head, not scare tactics. Though, if the gremlin gives me reason to bring out Snix, I won't think twice about instilling a dose of fear.

She has been acting pretty weird since lunch, giving me timid glances, some lingering even after I caught her, but most of them fleeting, and walking near me even though she looks like a scared, twitchy rabbit about to run off at any hint of danger.

When the last bell rings, I gather my things, and then prepare to hunt down Rachel Berry. I don't have to go far; she is at my locker, leaning stiffly against it.

Luck finally seems to be on my side today for a change.

Stopping in front of her, I open my mouth to tell her that we need to talk, but before I can even say a word, she launches at me and I am knocked back by the force. Arms circle around my neck and her tiny, but solidly fit body presses into me in a clinging hug.

I am too speechless to push the girl away at first, though once I detect another presence beside us, I detangle the monkey and push her back with an aggrieved, questioning glare.

"What the hell, Berry?"

"I-sorry. I am quite aware that you are angry with-"

"No shit, Sherlock. I am also confused and feel violated. Why are you hugging me in the middle of the hallway, in front of every Tom, Dick, and Harry? I have a reputation, midge." I am Baffled by her behavior and how that hug actually felt... nice... and angry because of it.

_Yuck, my body is rebelling against me. _

Hurt flashes in her eyes, making her face turn down. "Santana... I-never mind, you clearly do not want anything to do with me. Forgive me for risking your precious reputation." Brushing past me, she slumps off, heading toward the exit.

I stand frozen, unsure of what the fuck just happened.

"You didn't have to be royal bitch to her, Santana." Quinn takes Rachel's place in front of my locker, expression pissed as she crosses her arms.

I blink at her uncomprehendingly. "Huh?"

If possible, her glare becomes scarier. "All you have to say is huh? I know you must be hurt and mad at Rachel, but there's no need for you to revert back to how you used to treat her."

Quinn Fabray sticking up for Berry?

_Unheard of._

She may not have slushied her in a good while, but the captain of the Cheerios does _not_ take up for one Rachel Berry, at least not in _my_ universe...

"Why do you even care, Q? What business is it of yours anyway?" I scoff at her, and swivel around, needing to catch up to Rachel before she takes off.

If she hasn't already, that is.

_Damn it._

A hasty, firm grip on my wrist jerks me back around. "Rachel is one my best friends, Santana, so I care a hell of a lot. And it's my business because, hey, guess what? You're my best friend, too, and I don't like to see either one of you in pain. Yesterday was harsh for you both, I can attest to that, but don't think for one second that last night wasn't rough for the rest of us as well."

Maybe I haven't lost my memory.

Maybe a temporal portal in my bed opened up and sucked me into a completely different reality, one where Yoshi throws herself at me and Quinn is her best friend.

What she said registers, though, and I replay it in my head.

She knows about last light.

She was _there._

Maybe I don't need Rachel after all.

Something about that thought makes my skin crawl, and I clench my hands to keep from rubbing at the unexpected, spreading goose bumps.

"Rachel wasn't the only one I was worried about, Santana. Not knowing where you were really ate at my sanity." Deflating slightly, Quinn steps closer, her voice toned down so no one overhears her confession.

I'm not even sure how to reply to that.

Apparently, not only did I go missing, but Rachel did, too?

Maybe Britt was having a party and Berry and me decided to leave together after getting plastered, - because why else would I go anywhere with her – then somehow got lost while we were roaming drunkenly around town?

No, that can't be right. I didn't drink anything. Mami smelled my breath, - the fact that I blew it in her face is beside the point – so I couldn't have been drunk.

Nothing makes sense, at all.

"Q-"

"Yeah, I know, you don't do mushy shit. Forget it. Just, go talk to Rachel, okay? You two really need to get your shit together." Running a free hand through her hair, she sighs heavily, releases my wrist, and then walks off before I can manage a response.

Rachel is long gone by the time I make it out to the parking lot.

Feeling grumpy, mentally tired and confused, I drive away with no particular destination in mind, only knowing that I don't want to go home yet. Mami will interrogate me like I plan to do to either Rachel or Quinn, but until I get my own answers, I won't have any to give her.

If I go to Quinn, our encounter is liable to turn ugly, or she'll just send me to Berry. If I go to the munchkin, she may not even want to see me with the way I've acted toward her, but she is more than likely my best bet anyway. I just need to remember to keep calm and collected, lest I lose control over my emotions and frighten her off before she can fill in the blanks.

Mind made up, I turn around and reroute to her house.

Halfway there my phone beeps. It's probably my mother, but peeking at it quickly has my eyebrows shooting up when I see the name on the screen.

Riley.

The girl who is possibly Rachel's new love interest is messaging me?

_Well, she is my friend, even if I don't remember..._

Pulling to the side of the road, I open the text and read it.

Hey, Ana, you feel up to meeting me for coffee? ~ Riley

I release a heavy sigh, contemplating whether I should go or if I should stick to my plan of going to Berry's humble abode and infiltrating for information.

It beeps again before I can decide.

Just you and me. I need to see you. ~ Riley

Her second message is suspicious; it tells me we are closer than I would have imagined, maybe too close if Rachel is really going out with this chick.

The not knowing is what is driving me up the wall.

How much of my memory is gone, for me to have made friends with an outsider? Maybe it would help if I knew the actual date, but at the same time I'm scared to know.

Making a decision, I text her back.

When and where? ~ Santana

My infiltration is needed elsewhere. Gots to size this girl up, see just how friendly we are, find out if she and Rachel are a thing, and push for anything she may know about last night.

Lima Bean, however long it takes you to get here. ~ Riley

Damn, desperate much?

See you in 5 ~ Santana

By the way, you better not be texting while driving. I'm not there to rescue you from a head on collision. I should have just called. Be careful or I'll kick your ass. ~ Riley

I laugh, awkwardly, at her hurried message, simultaneously perplexed at the text and warmed by her concern. I realize that I have to tread carefully here, keep my cool around her, because I can tell right off the bat that I could already like the girl easily.

You think I'd risk disfigurement or death over a text? Hell no. Try not to worry your pretty little head, mmkay? I'm parked. ~ Santana

Not waiting on another reply, I merge with the five o'clock traffic.

My cell beeps almost immediately, but it's not until I am safely in front of the Lima Bean that I pick it up to read what she wrote back.

Wouldn't be the first time you risked disfigurement or death. You can be reckless and irrational at times, Santana, when anger clouds your judgment. I'll always worry. ~ Riley

_Well, fuck, what is she, a second mom?_

Rolling my eyes, I get out the car to go meet up with her inside. I scroll through the crowd, looking for the hot mysterious chick that is somehow my friend. Not seeing her yet, though, I stride to the counter and order a caramel latte with an extra shot of espresso.

As I wait for it to be whipped up in record time, I become aware of eyes watching me. Casually switching positions, I glance at the table where the feeling originated from and I am met with a striking face, and the most enigmatic gray orbs I've ever seen.

Staring into them, it's hard not to notice how they brighten to a lighter shade.

The woman gives me a grin, but I'm too struck dumb to respond, and I end up turning back to the counter without acknowledging the friendly gesture.

My caramel latte is there waiting for me, so I grab it, and then go sit in a booth on the other side of the shop, away from the beautiful woman who grinned at me.

Not even a minute later, the same breathtaking girl is sliding into the seat opposite me, and I stare stupidly at her, speechless as she looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"H-Hey." I stutter like an idiot and hold back the urge to face palm.

"Hello. Did you not want to sit with me?" Crossing her arms, her expression changes into a pout, and I take a sip of my latte to avoid getting caught up in it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I'm actually waiting on someone." I tell her regrettably, hating how much of a dodo I've become since losing parts of my memory.

I've got no game.

How could I be so fucked up to lose my suave flirting abilities?

Maybe it's just this girl specifically, making me all tongue-tied and shit.

"Someone other than me?" She laughs, and then finishes whatever she was drinking.

Damn, she is definitely into me, and I should definitely get her number for later, when my mind is at a hundred percent capacity.

"Yes, but if I had your number it could be you that I'm waiting on next time." I smoothly tell her, gaining a bit of my skill back to take a shot.

I watch as her eyebrows attempt to meld with her hairline.

Then she laughs again, lightly, as if amused. "My, what an offer. Yet, as great as that prospect is... what of this other person you're meeting?"

A cautious woman, I like that.

I peg her as a relationship seeking type, though honestly I can't comprehend how no one has snagged her for their own. Maybe she's picky about finding the right mate?

"A friend. She's buying me coffee and giving me some answers that I need." I reply honestly, or as honestly as I can to a virtual stranger.

Another laugh, deeper this time. "Oh, she is, is she?"

Chuckling, I give a half shrug. "I'm hopeful."

That hope is dwindling.

Riley is late.

I'm thinking I should excuse myself to the restroom to text her.

I have to pee, anyway.

"I'll get you another while you're waiting then." Smiling, she stands.

I stand with her, ready to decline, but I really don't want to wipe that merry smile off her face, so instead, I say thank you and let her know that I'm going to the restroom.

After emptying my bladder, I wash my hands, and then pull out my phone.

Hey, where are you? I've been waiting a century. -.- ~ Santana

With that sent, I go rejoin gray eyes so she doesn't think I'm in here taking a crap. I sit back in my spot just as she walks over with our drinks. Setting mine in reach, she scoots in the booth with her own frozen concoction in hand, settling comfortably across from me.

Placing her coffee down, she tugs out her cell phone. "Sorry, hold on one-"

Her words trail off as her eyes roam the message, and then those dark gray orbs dart up to my face for a split second, before going back to the screen. After tucking the phone into her pocket, she rests her arms one the table, giving me her full attention.

"So, what's your name?" She starts simple, a question I know.

I just hope she doesn't dig too deep.

Riley needs to get here, fast.

"Santana." I answer with a grin, trying to be optimistic about our impending get to know each other conversation. "And, what is your-"

"That's a beautiful name."

We speak at the same time, and I release an awkward chuckle as what she said hits me.

I feel myself flush at the words.

"And your friend, what is hers, so that I can kick her ass for standing you up?" She continues before I can say anything, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The hint of sharp teeth behind her smile is so brief that I have to wonder if I imagined the sight.

The sudden chill down my spine, however, is very real.

"Uh, her name is Riley, but you will have to get in line for the ass kicking." I quip, only half joking, because yeah, her standing me up or whatever the hell is really messed up.

She was the one that wanted me as soon as my car could get me here, so why the lateness? It's pretty aggravating, honestly, missing another opportunity for answers.

"Hmm... I see. So, tell me about her, is she a good friend? You know, one worth waiting on in a coffee shop while being stuck with a stranger?" She props her elbow up, palming her cheek and holding her face in her hand, while looking at me with mirth.

"Y-Yeah, she's great... Something must have just come up. I-I'm not stuck with you, though, I mean, I could leave at any time, but that doesn't mean I want to." I finish with a small shrug, shutting my own rambling off before I end up embarrassing myself further.

Maybe I should leave, save myself the humiliation of coming off as a virgin who's never been flirted with or seduced by anyone ever.

"That makes me happy, that you don't want to leave, but unfortunately I have to. That text message earlier was from a friend who needs help going through boxes in her attic. She's eager to rifle through her past and anticipates the journey down memory lane." A short lived smile shifts to a familiar pout, and this time I openly pout along with her.

I don't want her to go; yet, I more than anyone right now understand the desire to reattain memories, so I'm not as disappointed as I could be.

"What a lucky girl, to get to spend the evening with you. I'm a little jealous." Poking out my lip from the disappointment that I do feel, I stare at her sullenly in hopes that she takes pity.

I still want her number, now more than before

She drops the pout with a laugh. "No need to be jealous. Give me your number and I'll call you later; we'll set up an evening for just you and me." Pulling her cell out again, she looks at me expectantly, and with something akin to relief I give her my digits.

"Great, I will call you tonight, okay?" She stands again, this time getting ready to leave, and I go with my instinct to get up and walk her outside.

"I look forward to it. Let me walk you out?" Not waiting on a yes or no, I walk ahead and hold the door open for her, receiving a grateful, though amused smile in return.

Once at her car, where I followed her like a puppy dog, she turns to face me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Santana; I look forward to calling you."

I smile an unusual bashful smile at her, feeling shy and admittedly a little intimidated by how damn intense and eye-catching this woman is. "Y-Yeah, you too."

"Goodnight, Ana." Whispering softly, she enters her car.

"G'night-"

The door closes before I can finish.

I watch her carefully back out of the parking space, thinking to myself that I couldn't have finished anyway, because she never gave me her name.

_Damn, she's probably not even going to call me._

Feeling more alone than I have all day, I mope toward my own vehicle, not bothering to wait on Riley any longer. She either really stood me up or something came up. Whichever it is, I don't want to hang out here by myself; I'd rather just go on to Rachel's.

A text beeps in as soon as I slide into my seat.

I'm sorry, but I can't make it. An unexpected situation came up that needs my immediate attention. Raincheck? I still want to have a coffee date with you. ~ Riley

So something _did_ come up after all.

Shaking my head in frustration, I type a reply.

Dinner and you have yourself a deal. Is everything okay? ~ Santana

I'll buy you anything you want. No worries, I've got it covered. ~ Riley

She'll buy me anything I want?

Those are not words that should be said from someone else's girlfriend.

Maybe they aren't together, maybe just best friends.

Maybe Riley is completely into me instead.

What if she isn't only interested in me, but _my_ girlfriend?

Should I test it?

Yes.

You'll buy me anything, huh? One like myself could take advantage of that, babe. I'm glad you have it covered, but let me know if you need me. ~ Santana

Subtle, yet possibly enough to get her to respond with something girlfriendy.

Careful now, one like myself could take her words back and keep her money all to herself. I may need you later, but for the moment just hang tight until I call. Go to Quinn's, I hear mama Fabray is cooking breakfast for supper tonight. ~ Riley

Okay, nowhere near helpful in the romantic interest part.

The plan was to go to Rachel Berry's house, but since Quinn knows at least some of what went down last night, I might as well head over there for now.

Besides, I'm ravenous.

* * *

Present, Riley

My heart is literally about to beat out of my chest.

I don't understand how I kept it together.

Santana didn't have any recognition of me, not even a hint that she knew who I was. I thought she was just messing around at first, you know, just being _Santana; _bypassing me to sit at a different booth, and openly flirting with me, but then that text came from her.

I knew something was wrong then.

If Santana was acting she was doing a hell of a job of it.

Somehow, the stubborn girl I've come to care so much for has lost some of her memory, the parts containing me, and apparently her girlfriend or she wouldn't have flirted so readily. No doubt she remembers nothing of last night, anything werewolf related, nor the fact that she is going to be turning into one very soon.

This isn't good, not good at all.

After telling her to go to Quinn's, I quickly dial my mate's number, needing to fill her in before Santana gets there and ends up freaking them out with her sudden memory loss.

She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, baby, how'd your date with Santana go?"

I have to laugh at her way of playfully labeling our outing, what with Santana coming on to me and all, and me playing along because she was just so damn adorable.

"Well, it went unexpectedly, that's for sure... Quinn, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out with it. Santana has lost parts of her memory, as in she had no idea who I was earlier at the Lima Bean. I-"

"Wait, wait, what? What do you mean she didn't know who you were?!" She practically screeches in my ear, and I wince at the sheer volume.

"I think it has to do with what happened last night. Nicolas's power must have wiped everything that he saw when he touched her. There's just no other explanation." I tell her, having had thought through all the possibilities in the matter of seconds.

"He magically erased her memories?" The words are softly spoken, more to herself than to me, as if she's picturing the incident in her head and attempting to process it.

"I believe so, yes. I'm headed there now. We need to look through every book in that house so that I can figure out what powers Nicolas possesses and how exactly to put those memories back where they belong. I sent Santana to you. Feed her, and then when she starts asking questions, be as vague as you can about yesterday. No talk of werewolves or Rachel being her girl." I reply in an almost equally soft, yet firm tone, my words serious so that she know that I am resolute in my decision to keep things on the down low for now.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea. I can handle Santana, just, please hurry? I don't know how well I could handle both Santana_ and_ Rachel, if she gets involved." Upset, Quinn chuckles humorlessly as her breathing elevates in anxiety.

I wish that I could phase through the phone and hug her.

With a deep sigh, and a sad pout, I promise to work as fast as I can, and then reluctantly hang up to focus on driving the rest of the way there.

I want nothing more than to pack Quinn, Rachel, and Santana up and stow them away in the new house Devon, Aris, and I bought this morning.

Maybe we would have better luck if it was just the six of us.

I'd love that, all of us living together as a pack.

Maybe one day in the future that could happen.

One can dream.

xXx

Nicolas's house is as creepy as it was last night, but I already know he himself is harmless-well, okay, not a hundred percent harmless, seeing as he 'magically erased Santana's memories,' but at least he is definitely benevolent. He didn't do this on purpose.

I knock on the door thrice. His footsteps thud heavily down the stairs, and then he is opening the door slowly, scared of who is on the other side. When he sees that it's me, a large smile takes over his handsome face, and a hopeful gleam shines in his eyes.

"You're here." He states warmly, pleased to see me.

Thankful, too, I'm betting.

"Yes, here I am." I say, as he moves to let me in. "Earlier than planned, to be honest. I didn't know when I'd get the chance to come over. I thought my friends were going to need me after everything that happened yesterday, and though they do, it's not in the way I expected." I tell him, following his path to the kitchen, where he starts brewing fresh coffee.

"Nicolas, you are a very powerful man." I shake my head with a chuckle. "So powerful, in fact, that your ability wiped Santana's recent memories clean." Pulling a chair out from the sanded down table in the corner of the room, I sit and observe him, watching as his eyes widen at what he just learned. "I know you didn't realize that you did it, so I'm not blaming you." I reassure him quickly, not wanting his poor eyeballs to pop out of his head.

"I did that? I erased her memory?" He asks in disbelief, those bug-eyed eyes landing on me in absolute fear of what he's done.

"I'm afraid so. Not all of it thankfully, but enough to where it's a huge problem. We've got to get your grandmother's books and start searching them." Grimacing, I reply with an answer he likely did not want. Who would want to learn that they have cleaned out someone's memory?

Those books have to hold the key.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't-"

"I know you didn't, Nic. It's not willingly your fault. Help me fix it, though, will you, cause I'd hate to have to explain this to her mother. Point me to the books, friend." Interrupting him, I get up and walk over to accept the shakily held mug of steaming coffee.

"Of course. T-They're upstairs." Grabbing his own mug, he leads the way.

His attic is surprisingly clean, though it appears recent; I can smell remnants of cleaners and dusting spray. Work has been done here, too, much like the front porch, and the finished room looks to be the most used space in the house.

The sun shines brightly through a large, slanted window leading out to a side balcony, a bunch of labeled boxes are stacked neatly in a corner, a desk in the middle of the room, facing the window, and a record player rests on top of a newly stained mahogany nightstand. A tall bookshelf is placed on the left of it, home to numerous amounts of old, dusty books, while a vinyl record shelf sits on the right, holding an ass load of just as old records.

The difference is that they are freshly dusted and obviously played often.

"Damn, this is nice. You're really making an effort to spruce this place up. Must get lonely, though, being here by yourself, working alone?" Filling the silence, I set my now empty mug on the desk, before moving to the record shelf to see what his tastes are.

I hear the shrug he gives me.

"It can be hell. Sometimes I feel like I'm in solitary confinement here. After my grandmother died, my life's gone down hill, and this house wasn't helping any. The place was depressing, and everything that reminded me of her had me sinking lower. Hanging out with Eli and Sophia helped me realize that I needed to do something before I crashed and burned. It's been better since I started cleaning and rebuilding." As I listen to Nicolas open up to me, I select a Lana Del Rey record and set it in the player, pleasantly amazed at his personal collection.

The Artists range from Ozzy Osbourne, Metallica, and AC/DC, to Johnny Cash, The Clash, Amy Winehouse, Tori Amos, and some from the classical genre.

His grandmother's are apparent; they're bands and singers from the cave man days.

He listens to those, too, to remember her on his own time, instead of being forced to see flashes of overwhelming memories to remind him of what he's lost. It's always easier when you can control when you want to remember something that can either cause your heart to contact in happiness or squeeze painfully in unbearable grief.

"Eli and Sophia are good for you. You're not meant to be alone. None of you are. The three of you are loners to everyone else, but a pack amongst yourselves. They have a bad life as well; I could see it in their eyes, so make sure to stick with one another." When I reply to him, I've moved to the bookshelf, where he is pulling out a couple of tomes.

"I plan to. I don't know what I'd do without them. They come over when possible, but their parents are seriously strict, at least when they're around. Most of the time, we're at the park, because no one else ever comes there. Not until you anyway. These are the books that I found in my room when the house became officially mine. They weren't there beforehand." He plops the five stacked, thick books on his desk, sending a plethora of dust everywhere.

After hacking up a lung, I gingerly open the top one, half expecting the thing to burst to life and attack us like that fucker, the monster book of monsters, did to Harry Potter.

When nothing of the sort happens, I relax and flip through the slightly yellow, crinkling pages; it's filled with spells, potions, and how to use them properly. The next one is not unlike the Book of Shadows, containing scary amounts of supernatural evils, their levels and powers, and the best way to deal with them if you should ever find yourself in trouble.

The third comprises of the opposite, a book of known - good - supernatural creatures and a huge list of powers that persons of magical blood have had and could attain throughout their lives. The fourth and fifth are both diaries belonging to Nicolas's grandmother, left for him to read.

There are other books about magic on the shelf, ones that could possibly help me if these don't, but the five big tomes she specifically set out for him must be special, a beginners guide to the magical world he had no inclination existed. I want to start with the spell book, but I hold up the first diary, silently asking if I can take a look inside for answers.

"Sure, I'll sift through the other one. Maybe we'll find something concrete for both of our situations, eh?" Shrugging, he grabs the second diary, and goes to sit down, but I stop him and point to the balcony, figuring fresh air and a restart of Lana will help us focus.

I start the record over, open the window, and then carry all the books outside as Nicolas refreshes our drinks downstairs. The balcony is a decent enough size; it fits a table and two chairs, a mixture of lively plants decorating the corners and railing, and a telescope.

He joins me at the table when he returns with two hot coffees. I thank him and instantly take a sip of mine, enjoying the deep roasted flavor and French vanilla creamer.

By the time I actually reopen the diary, my phone rings, making me groan in irritation, which then turns to guilt and immediate worry when Quinn's name flashes on the screen.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

"Hi. Not really... I sung Santana to sleep after dinner, before she had the courage to ask me any questions, so she's out for the moment. I just wanted to see how things were coming along, that and I really miss you. I wish I was there helping." The fondness in her voice over Santana is unmistakable, but her tone switches to reveal underlying sadness.

There's two key points here; Quinn feels helpless once again. When something is happening out of her realm of control, she becomes agitated and miserable, hating the fact that she can't do anything to make the problem disappear into thin air. Quinn misses me.

But, once again, I am not available to hold and comfort my mate as I should be.

"I miss you, too, baby. Nicolas and I are going through those books now. I'm hoping to run across something that will at least tell us how and why his powers took the pieces of memory that he saw when he touched-"

"Hey, I found a letter in here addressed to me!" Nicolas announces loudly, excitement in his voice as he pushes the book in my face for me to see.

I go cross eyed at the sudden closeness, and he laughs, pulling it back some.

"Let me call you back, Q bear. If Santana wakes, try to keep her calm, and make sure she knows you're there for her, even if she doesn't remember that she's your bff." I take the book from Nicolas's hand, setting it down so that we can both read it at the same time.

"Yeah, definitely, I will. It's kind of hard not to, be there for her I mean, because we have this...connection...you know? Seeing her like this, right after she just went through hell yesterday, it really-well, it's hell, Riley." Voice low, sad, Quinn stalls, not ready to hang up.

"I know, baby, you love her a great deal. I'll fix this, I promise." I reassure her with conviction, hoping that my words will soothe her since my body isn't there to do the job instead.

"I don't doubt it. You are good at that, fixing things, fixing all of _us._ Call me soon." She replies quietly, that fondness back in her tone, before hanging up.

Then and there I vow to hurry the fuck up so that I can have some damn alone time with my woman. I spend so much time fixing other people - not that I regret it, - that I don't have any left over to fix and work on my own relationship.

Forcing everything else out of my head, my eyes drop to the book.

To my darling grandson, the only man left on earth to have captured my heart. You were the only thing keeping me alive; the reason I continued to breathe life's air. Yet, I knew that despite how much I wanted to stay with you on your journey through life, I could not. If you are reading this, I have passed on to be with the rest of our unfortunate family. I can only hope that you grow to be older than us all, not dying before your life is complete.

I know you are very confused by now about the power you have inherited on your sixteenth birthday, and as your last living close relative, I should have prepared you for the chance of it happening. Our family was filled with magical folk, though sometimes not every child gained any powers, however, and the last person on my side of the family to attain abilities, after my grandfather, was me. I saw the signs as your sixteenth birthday neared, but I knew I did not have enough time to bring you into the special world of magic and supernatural beings.

I regret keeping you in the dark, even though your parents wished it. Neither of them were born with untapped magic running through their veins, so they did not see the benefit of you getting pushed into my world, when there was little chance that you would be different than them. I respected that decision, against my will, because your mother threatened to never allow me to see my beautiful, precious grandbaby for as long as I lived.

I shall never understand how your father stayed with that woman.

When my son died in that horrific house fire saving two toddlers, your mother took her own life without notice, leaving no note nor saying any type of goodbye to her twelve year old boy. She left you with nothing, but your dear old man, my Caspian, is who left me his only child.

I will forever find it quite rueful that I did not have more time spent with you, but I will forever cherish the years that I did have, and want you to forever remember how much I love you.

The books that I have left for you will teach you everything that I cannot. Please forgive me for being a coward and having not taught you myself. I promise you this: you will not be alone for very long; good friends, ones that can be trusted, are going to be there for you in my stead, helping you discover what amazing powers lie within you.

Do not be afraid, for the only thing you should fear is loneliness; it will kill you more painfully than any of the demons in those books.

Good luck, grandson; make not only your father and I proud, but yourself as well.

Love,

Grams.

PS: If I see you before your one hundredth birth year, I will not hesitate to kick your ass and throw you back down to earth myself.

Tears are running down both of our faces as I close the diary. I look at Nicolas, wanting to say something, but not finding any words; at least nothing that could be said that would break the melancholy moment. I let him know that I'm here by gently squeezing his shoulder, then leave him be while I go refill our drinks with something a little stronger than coffee.

There is no hard liquor to be found, but with a curious glance around I find myself in a well stocked wine cellar, years of collections lining several shelves. Nicolas's familiar scent fills the room as my greedy eyes take in all of the different bottles.

"Here, pick one." He steps beside me, holding out an opener. "Grams wouldn't mind. It's not like she's here to drink them anymore anyway." Shuffling away when I grab it, the sad teen scrolls through the bottles, pulling them out to see what kind he wants for himself.

With a quiet thank you, I do the same, and then ten minutes later we're both back on the balcony, reading a book each to search for needed answers.

"What all can you do?" I ask him, going through the book of magical powers.

I guess it's a good idea to figure that out, so that we better know what we're looking for. Then, it's on to locating a counteraction spell for Santana.

"Well, the first thing was randomly feeling emotions when I touched Eli or Sophia, then came the vision thing when I touched Santana. I saw a bunch of images, including you, and could feel all of her emotions through the brief flash of her memories." He leaves out the bit about actually _taking_ said memories, but it goes without saying.

I can tell how much that part is bothering him.

"Okay, so you're half touch empath, half something else I don't have a name for. I've known of people with magical powers, some not unlike the girl's of Charmed. An empath, yes. A physic slash seer, yes. But, a memory eraser? No. That's some Heroes shit right there." Picturing Nicolas playing a hero or villain on the TV show makes me chuckle.

"I didn't know _any _of them existed. This book is huge; it's gonna take ages to find a memory spell in here, if there is one at all." Sighing, he flops back into his chair tiredly, obviously discouraged by the thickness of these enormous tomes.

That discouragement does not work for me.

My phone rings before I can order him, politely, not to give up.

It's Quinn again.

"Hello, gorgeous." I greet her, more calm than earlier.

I still feel unsettled inside, and I know that that will not go completely away until Santana is whole once more, but Quinn helps. She is my mate after all... We wouldn't have much of a bond if she wasn't able to keep me calm to a certain extent.

"Uh, h-hey." A flustered Quinn stutters awkwardly in my ear.

I am willing to bet she is blushing.

"Has Ana woken up?" I ask, figuring that must be why Quinn called.

"Oh, yeah, she woke up, all right. I went to lie down with her, but barely got out the way when she bolted up in a panic. I tried soothing her, even stupidly went in for a hug, but she was so disoriented that a wild swing clocked me square in the jaw. I was then unceremoniously pushed to the floor, and more or less stampeded on as she ran. She _ran_, Riley, again!" Hearing her distress, _feeling_ it, hurts me deep inside, and that makes me initially want to string Santana's neck for being the cause of my mate's troubled mind.

Yet, this is not Santana's fault. She did not ask for this, so I can't blame her, or _anyone_, no matter how much I want to. This shit is a series of unfortunate events...

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry she hurt you. Remind me to kick her ass for that, okay? But, this is not her doing, and it's not the same. She has no recollection of running away before, and has no idea what the hell is going on now. Santana is terrified. I've just run out of time, though; I need to call her and you need to get over here _ASAP_, all right?" Waiting on a conformation, I listen sorrowfully as her heart thuds heavily in her chest.

An image of kissing her worries away has my eyes closing and my hands balling up into frustrated fists. The urge to do more than that is ever strong, and I have to refrain from punching any hard surface with my ready knuckles until I split skin.

"Okay." The one word is all she breathes before hanging up.

I imagine it was too difficult for her to speak, what with the growing lump that had been lodging in her throat, preventing her from saying anything else even if she had wanted to.

I use Nicolas's cell phone to call Santana.

It rings four times before she picks up. "H-Hello?"

An out of breath Santana is admittedly sexy.

"Yes, hello, this is that lovely woman you met at the Lima Bean." I play the part from earlier this evening, having promised her that I would call.

She chuckles deeply, the sound pleasant. "Lovely, huh? Well, I'd be lying if I disagreed with that. You were pretty damn lovely if my memory serves correct."

There is a pregnant pause after that.

I can practically hear the curses in her head.

"Thank you. So, if I may be so forward... I would like for you to join me for a cup of Joe. My friend and I are still at work in the attic. We could use some help, and a break." I proposition her, enticing the flirt in her with a sensuous overtone.

When another bout of silence ensues, I know that she is having mixed feelings. I'm sure she wonders if meeting me, alone, is a good idea; how could she possibly get to know me, or become intimate with me, if she doesn't even have all the pieces of herself right now?

Not that I would let things get that far; that wouldn't be fair, or moral. No, I just need to get her here, and then between Quinn and me, we will fill our scared and confused friend in on what we can, without revealing any aspects of werewolves or her relationship with Rachel.

"Please? I want to see you again." I plead with a pout, banking on her being able to hear it.

Santana laughs and I note that it's lighter than that sexy chuckle from earlier. "Okay." She gives in, causing me to release a held breath away from the receiver.

I tell her the address, thinking of how similar she and Quinn are sometimes, and of how badly I want to help Santana so that they can return to the same level of intense friendship.

It hurts Quinn, more than the brief physical pain Santana put her through, that her best friend won't take solace in her arms, because she doesn't remember how close they are.

"See you soon." Santana murmurs.

I smile bitterly and nod to myself. "Yes, you sure will."

Hearing the dial tone on the other end sets off the waterworks.

We better find a spell, fast, or all of us are gonna end up in a mental institution.

I consider myself a strong willed, hard headed person; not giving up on any situation, but even I can only handle so much before I start to become stretched too thin.


End file.
